Caught Between Two Brothers
by WhosThatChic
Summary: Samantha Walden is rotten to her core, her father a well respected nobleman brings her to Winterfell to marry the heir and what should be an easy arrangement ends up tearing 2 brothers apart. This is full of lemons and AU, so this will not completely follow the show. ***I have new videos for this story, you can look at my profile page to see the link.***
1. Chapter 1

A:N - This is my first story so be gentle, I just really love Game of thrones. I haven't read the books but I've watched all the episodes and I've read the back story and whatever I could online. I plan on reading the books as soon as possible, but since I'm such a GOT nerd I pretty much know what is in them. This story is another universe -AU- so if you see things that do not match or are incorrect, well its me making things up. I've written most of the story so I will post chapters frequently.

- I'm starting to go back as I have time to proofread so you will see older chapters being reposted. I wasn't proof reading since I didn't have time and now I'm pretty ashamed going back and seeing what I've posted. I tend to write as I think and it comes out jumbled. Warning if I proofread It still may be jumbled since it's me doing the proofreading. So I apologize ahead of time.

- I've made some videos for this story, not all of them are going to follow the story exactly, I just enjoy playing around. You may find the link to the videos on my profile, or go to Vimeo . com and look under user name SNichols in the search box.

Summary: Samantha Walden,"a girl of extremes" is a spoiled girl that is rotten to her very core and is brought to Winterfell by her father Lord Walden to arrange a marriage between her and the heir, Robb Stark. Samantha is carefree and at times cruel, and the arrangement which should have been easy is anything but. Samantha chooses instead to fall in love with the brooding bastard son who is set on joining the Knights Watch.

Background on Samantha: Her mother died a few years after she was born, attempting to give her husband a son. Her mother is Lord Tywin's youngest sister but even though they live in a castle near Castle Black, she isn't close with her mothers side of the family. Her father despises the Lannisters and chooses to keep Sam locked away at all times in their home. This makes her into a girl that has no experience with the real world and only makes her more vain, and most of the time very dramatic. She does everything for her own pleasure, never thinking of consequences of her choices. Warning, she is very overly dramatic and will easily fall into hysterics over small matters. Her appearance will be the same as Blair Waldorf of Gossip girl. I really love Blair and choose to make Sam look like her, but also similiar to her character. Sam is more devious but less intelligant due to her being so secluded in her castle. All of her friends or 'minions' were brought into their home since she is never allowed to leave. Her first time to leave her home is to ride all the way North, to Winterfell. So when you are hating Sam later, please remember that she is just a young girl who has no experience with the real world and its many dangers. Also, she will eventually and very slowly mature in this story. You may hate her for a very long time but I promise she will be redeemable. At her core she would do anything for the people she loves, and she is no coward who would bow down to others. I have always disliked Sansa's character because of the way she is always letting others run all over her. I understand that she does this for survival, but I prefer Arya anyday. Sam is no Sansa and even though she isn't a tomboy like Arya, they are more alike when it comes to their courage.

Chapter 1 - The Road to Winterfell...

Sam kept her head down, avoiding the cold looks from her fathers new wife while trying to appear as if her looks didn't interest her in the least bit. She listened as her father spoke of his fondness of these woods, their cold beauty and untamed lands. They could hear the birds chirping, the insects moving under the leaves around them and small rodents scurrying in the dirt. She barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes when she heard her stepmother agree. Of course she agrees with her father, she always agrees with whatever he says, if he ate a bug she is sure her stepmother would too.

She wanted to spit out the venom she was thinking, but she knew it would only end badly for her. The only real weapon Sam had against the woman she hated was that her father still thought of her as an angel. When her stepmother came telling him of all the awful things she had done, he always defended her saying that was not how his girl behaved. A small smirk took over her plump red lips. She was always guilty, and usually for far more than she was being accused. Her father had no idea how rotten she truly was. Her pretty smiles and doe eyes always led him to believe she was far more innocent than she really is.

She really had no reason to hate her stepmother, she tried her best to befriend Sam in the beginning. It took only a few days of finding rotten eggs left in her wardrobe, and underneath her bed for her to realize Sam was a lost cause. Her favorite dress was smeared with cow pies, hanging in a tree outside of her window before her stepmother had the nerve to go to her new husband and accuse Sam. Instead she left his chambers wearing a scowl after he denied that his precious little girl could ever do something like that. A servant girl was blamed and demoted from house maid to kitchen wench. Sam would have felt guilty if she hadn't hated the poor girl already. The maid had ruined one of Sam's favorite dresses and deserved to be taken down. Sam didn't feel the least bit guilty, as usual. She knew she wasn't the lady her mother was, her strong beautiful mother who died when she was only a few years old. She tried to give her husband the son he really wanted and instead left him alone to raise a little girl who never got over not having a mother around. The only time Sam ever felt bad for her behavior were the times she thought of her mother. She knew her mother was probably rolling around her in grave cursing Sam for being such a disappointment. Her smirk dropped with that last thought.

"Samantha dear, what is wrong? You aren't eating and I know these cheeses are your favorite." Her father Lord Henry Walden asked.

Sam looked up from her plate and forced a smile. "Father, I am well, it's just so cold. I am not used to this cold weather yet." The last part of her statement was true, she hugged herself a little tighter while wrinkling her nose at the ugly furs she was wearing. Living in a palace outside of Casterly Rock her whole life has left her being used to the warm weather, rather than the cold climate of the north.

Since her mother passed her father never let her leave their home, choosing to bring in her septas and even other children to keep her occupied. She was given fancy dresses and jewels to make up for being so secluded. Sam was given anything a girl could dream of, with the exception of a mother.

Her father Lord Walden is from one of the oldest families in the seven, he is known though for his vast wealth and kind heart. While being just as wealthy as the Lannisters, her father chose to be more charitable, always making sure the people in villages near his home had what they needed. Her father had no real enemies due to his gentle soul, but would frequently stand up for those who needed help. When King Robert started the war to get his betrothed back. her father decided to lend his support by sending his bannermen and joined the fight himself. He was very close to Jon Arryn and therefore sided with them when the Mad King called for their heads after he tragically murdered Lord Stark and his heir Brandon.

While never enjoying battle, he felt it was necessary to get involved. He had been hearing the rumors for years how the Mad King was getting cruel in his ways, and when the truth finally started coming out he couldn't live with himself if he didn't help. He was a true nobleman who was always trying to do the right thing, he was too gentle for his own good but so loyal and good that the other Lords respected him greatly for it. He met Sams mother while at port, arranging to have shipments delivered to the Wall for the men there. His own brother had joined the wall and been killed after only a few years. After losing his beloved brother he then dedicated himself to always sending whatever supplies he could to the wall to help with the cause. His younger brother always dreamed of protecting the people of the kingdom from the terrors that lay on the other side of the wall and Lord Walden felt their cause was a worthy one. He honored his brothers memory with supplies and would continue to do so.

The day he met her mother he was a man of 20 and 9, a lonely and gentle lord who always found himself too awkward to approach the fairer sex. He had just finished discussing the shipment with his captain and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a blue dress that brought out her creamy skin and blond locks that spilled out into wild curls down her back. She was being led away by an older gentleman and their guards and Lord Walden found himself following after them. He would later learn she was Tywin Lannisters youngest sister, who was of marrying age. It took only 3 days to get Lord Tywin to agree to a match, of course this cost Lord Walden a fortune but he didn't care. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. She was sweet, beautiful, and surprisingly gentle despite her relation to the well known Lannisters who were known for their cruel and cunning ways.

Lord Walden married her immediately and only a year later welcomed a beautiful girl who favored her mother but had her fathers dark eyes and locks. The birth left her mother weak, and her father was told she shouldn't bare anymore children. He wasn't disappointed telling his love that he was proud of her for giving him such a perfect little girl. His young wife was raised as a Lannister and therefore was taught to believe that all women were meant to provide their husbands with heirs. She would sneak into his chambers until she was able to seduce him into making her with child again. He would never forgive himself for not staying stronger. The boy she tried to give him ended up dying with his mother during childbirth, leaving Sam without a mother and a heartbroken father.

To make up for his guilt her father treated Sam as a princess, always indulging her in anything she could ever want. His only goal was to make her happy, but he never realized spoiling his little girl would make her into who she now was. Sam was beautiful on the outside but equally ugly on the inside, she enjoyed playing games and never felt guilty for the things she did or the people she hurt. She took what she wanted and enjoyed playing games with those around her. She had a group of girls that she would spend time with, but never did she call them friends. No, they were her minions. She ruled over her castle ordering the servants around as she pleased, and creating havoc when she was bored. Her father eventually met a beautiful woman half his age and decided he would once again marry. Sam took this as an insult to her mothers memory and decided she would never like the poor woman. Deep down Sam was jealous of her new stepmother, she was used to receiving all of her fathers attention and found she didn't appreciate him now giving it to his new bride instead.

Sam had just turned 10 and 6, of marrying age but her father couldn't stand the thought of sending her off yet. Only after he remarried and saw the tension between the women in his life did he consider a marriage for his beautifully wicked daughter.

He was often approached for matches, but usually found the young men lacking in the qualities he would want for his only child. He wanted his daughter to be happy, and he knew he would have to find someone great to be her Lord and Husband. He was speaking with his adviser's a few moons ago, when one mentioned Lord Starks heir, Robb. He had never considered the Starks as an option with them being so far North, but once he thought on it he realized it would be perfect. He was very close to Lord Arryn, and knew he spoke highly of all of the Starks. Eddard was known as one of the most noble of the men in the seven. He would have raised his sons right, they would be respectful and loyal above all else.

He sent a Raven to Lord Stark, asking if Robb had been promised yet. He was happy to hear back quickly that he was not, and Lord Stark invited them up to the North for a visit. Lord Walden told his daughter that they were going to the North to visit and leave supplies that he had wanted to send to the wall. Sam thought it odd but never questioned her father, she was just excited to finally be going somewhere. She hadn't planned on it being so cold, or so boring.

She adjusted her furs while making a disgusted face at having them on at all. Sam was known as one of the most fashionable lady's in the Seven. She set trends that even the Queen herself would copy. Heavy, smelly fur coats would never be a trend. She rolled her dark eyes and played with a loose curl, wrapping it around her finger before looking up to her father again.

"Father, when are we going to get there? The wheel house is just dreadful, and my back is hurting from all the jostling of the carriage." She batted her long eyelashes, while pouting her lips.

While her Stepmother looked at the scene with distaste, her loving father grinned and reached out to rub her cold dainty hand.

"Samantha, my angel, you have asked this question for days... we should be arriving by tomorrow. I know this trip has been hard on you, but I promise these weeks of traveling will be worth it when you see Winterfell. I've heard of how beautiful it is, and they have a daughter around your age, who I hear is a beautiful young Lady like yourself."

Sam scrunched her nose at this while looking away, she had no interest in a Northern girl becoming her friend. She wanted to laugh at the suggestion but decided to get up from the picnic they had been sharing, but not before 'accidentally' knocking her wine on her stepmothers dress. Yes, his daughter was no angel.

Meanwhile at Winterfell the boys were being forced into getting haircuts for the impending arrival of the Waldens. While Theon was looking forward to seeing Lady Walden, both of them, Robb was anything but. He was nervous about meeting the girl that he knew his mother and father wanted him to marry. Everyone knew how well respected Lord Walden was, and there were rumours of Lady Samantha's beauty. She was never seen outside of her home, but they held regular feasts there so many young men spoke of her beauty and witt. The problem was they also spoke of how nasty she could be, the stories were widespread of the time she set Margaery Tyrell's hair on fire or how she poured a goblet of wine over Jaime Lannisters head during a feast honoring the King. The latter made Robb smile but never-less feel worried about the girl. He didn't know if he wanted a beautiful but very spoiled wife to deal with for the rest of his life. He was pulled from his thoughts when Jon, his brother was being forced to sit in the chair to have his turn to be trimmed.

The look on Jon's face made it clear how he felt about having his hair cut. Robb slapped him on the back as he passed.

"Go on Tony, shear him good. He's never met a girl he likes better than his own hair." Theon laughed at Robbs jest and made one of his own which went on deaf ears, Robb was already thinking once again about Lady Walden while Jon was worried about Tony taking too much of his precious hair off.

Jon wasn't a vain man, but he was vain about his hair. He was proud of his Stark features, even if he wasn't a true Stark, he was in looks. This is what caused Cate to treat him even worse, she hated that Ned's bastard always looked more like him than her own sons. He could see behind Robbs smile and jesting that he was worried and decided he would let him get away with poking fun at him. He felt bad that Robb was going to be forced into marrying this girl, even if he didn't like her. He hated being different than his half siblings but he didn't envy Robbs position as future Lord of Winterfell.

The next afternoon as Robb was practicing with Jon and Theon he heard his mother calling them to join them out front. He walked quickly over and stood next to his mother and father, while his mother turned around and straightened his furs and tried smoothing his curls. His sister's were wearing their best dresses and his younger brothers were sporting fresh hair cuts and clean faces. Only Arya looked like she had avoided a good scrubbing, that or she had just rolled around in the dirt. He could tell it was the latter by the dirty look his mother was giving her. He felt like his palms were dripping with sweat, and he was thankful for the cold breeze he could feel against his face. He felt a pat on his back and turned around to see Jon nodding at him, giving him an encouraging smile. He was thankful for his brother and he smiled back.

That smiled dropped when he saw what must have been Lord Walden dismount his horse and walk towards the wheel house. He could quickly see that Lord Walden was the kind, gentle person that his father had told him about. He was tall and had salt and pepper colored hair, he looked like a King should. Not their King of course, since he was a chunky, loud, manwhore. No, Lord Walden looked like royalty. He held his breath when he saw the first woman he let out, it was a pretty blond woman who must have been his new wife. Then he felt his chest freeze, like he had been hit hard enough to knock his breath away.

She was... beautiful. So, beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had a light green silk dress that was tight enough to show off her creamy skin, but still modest enough to show that she was a noble lady. Her dark chestnut curls hung loosely, parts were put up and braided, delicate flowers and gems were woven into her elaborate hairstyle, he could hear Sansa's breath catch and her murmur how beautiful her hair and dress were. He had never, in his 10 and 6 years seen a woman look like her. She had to be a dream. When her father brought her over with his wife to introduce to them he couldn't hear what was being said. No, he was staring at her dark doe eyes and her plump red lips.

She was smiling and looking at him, no she was looking beyond him. Before he could see what she was staring at his father patted him on the back and introduced him. He bent and kissed her hand and felt his whole body shake with the need to kiss her lips. She smelled like something sweet, maybe fruity. He couldn't really put his finger on what exactly she smelled of but he decided it was the best damn scent he ever smelled. She smiled at him and moved on to be introduced to the rest of his family. Time had seemed to freeze and was now moving too fast for him to catch up. Before he knew it, she had already been led inside and he was standing there looking at Theon who had the biggest smirk he had ever seen. He turned to speak with Jon but saw that he was already walking away.

"Did you see her tits? Man, Robb I swear you are the luckie-" Robb didn't let him finish that statement and had him pushed up against the wall.

"Don't you ever speak of her that way again, do you hear me Theon?" Theon could only nodd and satisfied, Robb pushed off him and went to find out when the feast would start. He wanted to see if he could escort Lady Samantha to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

- This is a repost, I am going back and proof reading now.

A:N - This is my first story so I hope it goes over well. Review if you'd like, don't if you don't feel like it. I'm not one of those writers who needs reviews. I just really love game of thrones, and I haven't read the books, only watched the show on tv, so my facts are probably wrong. This is why I'm putting this under AU. Also, the idea came from several stories that are already posted, I didn't want to copy ideas, but reading so many good stories made me feel like writing my own. I know there are several brother love triangles out there, but I think this is more about the main character Sam. Her name is Samantha and I'm kinda stealing from Gossip Girl because she is going to look like Blair Waldorf, and kinda have her attitude. I've already written several chapters so if you have any ideas you can let me know. This story is really about a young girl who didn't have a mother to teach her how she should behave, and a father who spoils her to make up for her not having a mother. Alot of people will hate her, because she is spoiled, bratty and at times mean. I think she does have redeeming qualities, and eventually you will see them. Not now though, so prepare to hate her for now. There will be lemons, and this won't be fluffy. She will make a lot of mistakes, and so will our boys. Remember, I didn't read the books so if I put things down that are not correct, its AU which means I can pretty much make up what I want and use that as an excuse. Go to my profile page to watch the videos I've made for the story. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 2**

After being led inside and into her chambers she stayed silent as her maid let her hair down and prepare her for a nap. She couldn't even open her mouth to speak, which her maid Tanya noticed was rare. She had taken care of Lady Samantha since she was born, and knew her little Lady well. She knew Samantha loved nothing more than to gossip about new people, so this was a rare occasion and she worried for her lady. After asking if she was feeling okay and receiving no answer she decided to ready her for a rest and keep a good watch over her while she slept.

Samantha had met many young men, most of which disgusted or bored her. Never had she looked into eyes like his. She wasn't prepared for the feeling, a feeling that left her angry at herself. She wasn't one of those girls, those stupid silly girls who instantly fell in love with the first man who showed her attention. No, she wasn't a silly love sick girl. What had just happened was something that she wasn't expecting and she was sure it had to be her just being exhausted from the traveling, yes that was it. She was exhausted and not used to being around young handsome men, sitting in a wheel house with idiots like her stepmother made her temporarily insane. She nodded to herself and stepped out of her dress after her maid unlaced her. She quickly laid down determined to get some rest and wake up more like herself. No, she was not one of those girls...

Well, maybe she was one of those girls. She pinched herself under the table so the young Lord sitting next to her wouldn't see. She was upset. She was angry, and yes she was smitten. Not with the handsome, blushing young man next to her. No, her life isn't that simple, she isn't that simple. She was smitten with the only young man in the room who seemed to be in a bad mood, and completely oblivious to her. To make matters worse she learned from Sansa that the man she chose to be enamored with was none other than a bastard. Yes, the Noble Stark had a bastard and she was smitten. With him... things couldn't be simple for her. She knew she wasn't always the best she could be, well if she were honest she was quite bad but still, she didn't understand what she'd done to deserve this.

She tried to keep up the smiles with Robb, but it was hard when she saw the brooding dark eyes across the room. She even felt bad for him, yes she who never feels bad, actually felt bad for Jon. That is his name, Jon Snow, the bastard. He was sitting with the lower borns and not his family. She could see he hated being treated in such a way and she wanted nothing more than to go sit with him. She had never wanted to do something like that for anyone else in her life. But with him, she wanted to. When she saw him getting up and leaving the hall she pretended a headache and allowed Robb to escort her back to her room. She quickly dashed out the door when she heard him leave in search for the broody, unsuitable one.

She found him in the darkness with his back turned, darkness was all around, but with the moonlight she was able to see his strong shoulders and his strong neck that led to his curly dark hair that made her want to just bury her fingers in and pull him to her lips. She stood still for a few moments just staring at the sexiest man she had ever met.

She wanted him badly, she smiled and whispered "So mine..."

He didn't appear to hear her so she stepped closer and leaned against the fence that surrounded the practice ring he was in. He was using his sword to hit a practice dummy, seemingly ignoring her.

Finally, without turning around Jon addressed her. "What are you doing out here?" He spit at her, like it left a bad taste in his mouth. She made a face at him and attempted to leave him but felt as if she couldn't. When she didn't answer him he turned to look at her and saw her pretending to stare at her feet, like her following him out into the darkness was a common thing for a young noble woman to do.

"Well?" He questioned again. She rolled her eyes and decided if he wasn't going to treat her the way her station demanded, she wouldn't act it.

"I was taking a stroll and heard something. Thought I'd check it out." He shook his head at her obvious lie and grunted, hitting the dummy harder.

"Would you stop that for a second? It's rude of you to do that when I'm right here." Her voice had gotten higher and it reminded him of Sansa when she and Arya were fighting. He made a face at the dummy before stopping his assault on it.

"Shouldn't you be inside at the feast? It's not safe for a lady to be wondering around in the dark." He said trying to sound a bit more gentle with her. He didn't want a tantrum to be thrown his way, and he could see she could make one of Sansa's fits look like a picnic. Something about this noble young girl just screamed 'pain in the ass' and he didn't want to deal with it. Let Robb deal with that mess, he had been avoiding looking or speaking to her for a reason. She was too beautiful and when he made eye contact when she first arrived it made him feel... strange. To say the least, and he wanted no part of it or her.

"I was at the feast and I decided I needed some air. I was told there is a place called Godswood that is beautiful. Do you mind taking me there?" She asked as sweetly as she could while batting her lashes, expecting a yes like she normally receives. When she heard him grunt and turn around to continue hacking away at the dummy she felt her anger rise. He was ignoring her! How rude, and how different... No one treats her this way, especially not men.

She chewed on her lip before she thought of something.

"Well I guess I'll find it on my own." She said before stomping off towards the woods.

Jon ignored her, and looked down at Ghost who seemed to give him a look that suggested that women, especially that one was crazy. He was tempted to just ignore her and let her go out by herself, but his honor wouldn't let him. His father had raised him better than that. He also knew his father raised him not to be taking young women out to the woods at night, but in this case what was he supposed to do? Let her go alone and likely get lost or hurt? So he did what he and she both knew he would. He followed her.

She smiled as she heard him walking behind her. She was tempted to look behind her but she decided against it. She realized she had no idea where she was going, and just when she thought maybe this wasn't the best idea she felt her foot catch on a root and she started falling. She felt strong arms catch her and smelled his scent, his glorious scent of winter, woods, and man. He smelled so good and she hid her face in his chest as he helped her get her balance again. She thought she felt him shiver when she let out a breath on his neck but once she was standing on her own, he had quickly retreated away from her.

"You should really watch where you walk, I suggest you turn around now. These woods at night are dangerous." He tried to sound annoyed, but really his head was spinning. She smelled so good. She felt even better. Jon had never realized anyone could feel so good. Not that he had felt a woman before, no that was Theon's field of expertise. Jon vowed not to touch a woman, he didn't want to create bastard like him. He had plans, plans to go to the Wall and be a warrior like his uncle Ben.

She ignored his comment and let him lead the way. He didn't seem to be serious anyway, she could tell by the looks he kept giving her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. They walked until they reached the small pond and he leaned against a tree while she decided to sit down. She knew her dress was getting dirty but didn't care. She snuggled into her furs thankful that she had remembered to grab them before she ran out after him. They were both quiet for several minutes until she patted the spot next to her and gave him a hard look until he eventually sat down. He huffed and rolled his eyes and scooted a bit further away from her. He didn't want to smell her, her or her sweet smelling hair.

"Jon, may I call you Jon?" She asked with a sweet smile. He knew that smile wasn't so sweet, he could tell she was rather wicked and fought hard to suppress his own smile. 'Don't encourage the girl, she is playing with you' he told himself.

"Yes."

"Well, you can call me Sam." She looked expectantly at him and her eyes lit up when he finally faced her.

"Sam." was all he said. Her smile grew, showing off her dimples.

This girl was bad news, he knew it but couldn't stop himself. He knew he should just ignore the silly girl and take her back and let Robb deal with her. He didn't envy his brother and knew that he would have his hands full dealing with this one. A bitter feeling came over him but he quickly suppressed it.

"Well, Jon do you do all the way up here, this place seems so cut off from the rest of the world. What do you do to occupy your time?"

"We train, hunt and ride. My brother and I practice most days, we also have tutors. I guess we do what everyone else does." He shrugged his shoulders unsure of what she was really wanting. Her gaze made him uncomfortable and he pulled at the grass just to keep his hands occupied.

"Do you have a sweetheart Jon?" She got right to the point. Seems he wasn't one for small talk. His eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open. She smiled when his cheeks got red and he looked away.

"No." was his reply. She smiled again at how much he was blushing. He is innocent she thought. His thoughts were different though, he thought that she was making him feel as if she were the wolf and he her prey. This caused him to smile bitterly at how uncomfortable she was able to make him. Girls. He shook his head and moved further away from her.

She didn't like that, at all. She quickly scooted closer to him while trying to look innocent.

"Why not Jon? Do you have a girl that you are interested in?" She asked as sweetly as she could. She was hoping for their sake that he said no. She had no problem destroying whatever back woods northern girl he was seeing, but for the poor girls sake she hoped he didn't have one.

He shook his head and looked out over the water. She realized this was going no where, and that frustrated her. She wasn't sure where exactly this was supposed to be heading, but him ignoring her wasn't it. She started feeling insecure which was something that was so rare for her, she started feeling herself shrink, she wrapped her arms around herself noticing how cold it was. She didn't realize he was watching her frowning. He quietly removed his cloak and gently wrapped it around her. She smiled and went to stroke the collar and instead felt his warm hand. He was attempting to pull it closer to her and when he felt her hand brush his he froze. He wanted to pull his hand back but found himself frozen when she looked up at him. He seemed to get lost in her doe eyes, and before he realized what was happening he felt her lips on his.

So warm, she thought, closing her eyes and inhaling his breath. She had only kissed one boy and that was a young stable boy when she was 5, so really that didn't count. She flirted with men all the time, but never felt the need to kiss them. Jon seemed frozen so she took advantage and kissed him again.

This time moving closer and letting her tongue slip through his shocked lips and she gently sucked on his bottom lip. He groaned and she moved fast, putting her fingers in his curls and pulling herself into his lap. He immediately froze and pulled away. He tried to gently push her off his lap but she held strong.

"This isn't right, we-" She cut him off with her mouth. Her lips on his, her tongue stroking his top lip until he opened for her again. This time when he groaned he pulled her tighter in his lap and was shocked when she ground herself against his hardening member. He knew this was wrong, he barely spoke to the girl for goodness sake. She was a nobleman's daughter and she was meant for his brother. Robb was already half in love with her. He could tell, and here he was with her in his lap. He wanted to tell her to stop, but couldn't. He had never felt like this, she made him feel wanted, special. With that thought he quickly pulled his lips away and she made a noise trying to pull him back.

"Have you done this before?" He asked desperately, closing his eyes when she continued to rubb herself on him.

"What?" she mumbled while she kissed his throat. His eyes rolled and he realized he had to be more clear.

"With a man? Do you do this alot? Go around kissing strangers?" He asked harshly, because damn her for making him feel this way.

"NO, never" she spit venomously with a glare while pulling his hair tightly. He winced but still looked into her eyes, and saw she wasn't lying.

Before he could say anything else her lips were back on his and she was grinding on his lap and he couldn't think straight. This was so wrong... but so good. He slowed the kisses down some so he could look into her beautiful eyes and see this creature who for some reason wanted him. She pulled back some to look at his eyes, those dark eyes that have been haunting her since she arrived and slowly lifted herself higher in his lap, only to lower herself more on his bulge that she could feel getting impossibly bigger. She had no idea what she was doing, she knew the basics about what men do to their wifes once they are married, but that is all. She didn't know it felt like this. Between her legs it felt like she had a heart beat, she felt this thumping that seemed to hurt and the only way to make it hurt less was to rub against him. It was sinful but she didn't care. She wanted to feel him against her. She wanted him to take her right there and she didn't care what that made her.

This beautiful girl was evil, pure evil Jon thought. His hips raised on their own to meet her thrusts. He was going mad, he knew what he was doing was wrong and dangerous but damn did it feel good. He kept his thrusts up, listening to her moans while doing everything possible to keep from moaning himself. When she reached for the laces on his breeches he used his hand to still hers, no he couldn't do this. This was wrong, he was dishonoring her.

But why was he now helping her to untie the laces? She grunted out something and sat up and quickly pulled at his laces and once they were done, she yanked his breeches down past his hips with his underthings. He was too shocked to do anything besides stare at his legs debating on pulling them back up or to take off his boots so he could take them all the way off. Before he could decide she was in his lap again, but he only felt warmth when he realized she had removed her underthings from under her skirt. This had to stop. He needed to stop it.

He was working up the courage to stop her until she ground her very wet and scorching hot lady parts on his very hard member. Everything he was thinking about stopping this was gone, he was now left panting and groaning from the feel of her. Her lips were back on his and she was sucking, nipping, and moaning into his mouth. He grabbed her hips to pull her harder against him and he felt his member slide a little bit in to her, it was so warm and tight. He opened his eyes and looked into hers and she moaned before putting her hand under her skirt to guide him further into her. He felt her barrier and froze, what was he doing?

This is so wrong. Before he could stop her she had lowered herself on him till he broke past her barrier and she cried out and buried her face into his chest. Once he could feel himself all the way in, he stilled to allow them both a moment to regain some clarity. Well, its too late now he thought before he lifted her face and gently kissed the tears on her cheeks.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked while holding as still as he could. His body was fighting him to thrust, but he knew she was hurting. He could feel the way she was clinching him that it hurt. She shook her head and put her mouth on his again before slowly moving up and down on his lap. He could only moan and then use his fingers to trail under her skirt and on her hip. He held her hips tightly and pulled her closer. She let him kiss her until she was moaning again and she started rocking on him, grinding her pelvis against his. Nothing had ever felt like this, never did he realize this is what he was giving up to join the watch. He realized that this probably wouldn't feel like this with just any girl, she was the reason it felt so wonderful. She was beautiful and watching her ride him and moan made him feel like he was dreaming. He hoped if this was a dream he would never wake up.

He tried to hold on and not come too fast, but she was so warm and before he could control it, he felt his stomach tighten as he felt himself explode. He pushed as far as he could into her and spilled his seed. She moaned when she felt it and slowly stopped her rocking. She laid her head against his chest and he softly ran his fingers through her hair. What was he thinking? He cleared his throat to tell her he was sorry, when she yawned and smiled up at him quickly kissing him on the side of his mouth before she burrowed into his chest further. He sat with her in his lap, still inside her until he heard Ghost growl from a few feet away. He quickly lifted her out of his lap and got them both dressed. Her hair was a mess, and she was trying to use her fingers to comb through it, but clearly it was a lost cause. She looked good and thoroughly fucked, and he quickly decided they needed to hurry.

He grabbed her face and held it, kissing her softly on the lips. "You can't go back looking like you are, I need to sneak you back to your room. Hurry, and try not to make a sound." He told her before pulling her back through the woods.

He led her around the back of the castle, past the stables and through the servants hallway. He was relieved when he got her back to her room, and he quickly kissed her again and told her goodnight. She stumbled into her room without looking back, listening to the door close behind her. When he made it back to the hall where his room was he was shocked to run into Robb. Robb's smile told him everything, he was in love with her. His guilt ate at him, and he felt ashamed for his actions.

"Jon, where were you?" Robb questioned as he followed Jon into his room. Jon turned away so he couldn't see the guilt in his eyes and sat on his bed hoping to somehow salvage this night and fix the wrong that he did.

"I went for a walk with Ghost." Jon half lied.

Robb looked to where Ghost was now laying, and smiled while running his hands through his hair.

"I'm in love Jon, she is the most beautiful, wonderful, creature I have ever beheld. I'm going to tell father tomorrow that I want to ask her to marry me." Jon tried to smile back at his brother but it was forced and probably looked like a grimace.

"Are you sure Robb, we've heard about how spoiled she is. Wouldn't you be happier with a girl like Jeyne?" Jon tried desperately to persuade his brother by bringing up Sansa's pretty little friend.

Robb scoffed and then sat down next to him. "No Jon, she is the one. I'm sure of it. She is so beautiful and smart, she is witty too. Her father brought her here for me, it's like the gods we're planning this for us. I know she seems spoiled and vain, but there's alot more to her than that. I think living in Winterfell will help her grow into the woman she was meant to be. I'm going to tell her how I feel, she deserves to know my feelings before I approach her father for her hand. Goodnight brother, wish me luck." Robb said as he got up and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jon put his head in his hands and pulled his hair in frustration. He shouldn't have done what he did. He could still smell her on him, just her scent was making him hard again. He dishonored the girl his brother wants to marry and he couldn't find it in him to regret it. His body wanted it to happen again.

Going to join the Nights Watch was looking like a better idea, he could only pray that he could find a way to stay away from her. He would have to avoid her until he could leave like he has been planning to. His uncle was coming in a few weeks and he would be leaving with him and that was final. He closed his eyes and tried to forget how she felt against him.

Sam was sitting quietly on her bed in her nightdress when she heard the knock. She had been touching her lips, remembering how his lips felt against hers. She had a dull ache between her legs and when she got up she winced. She opened the door expecting her father but found blue eyes staring at her. Robb Stark was at her door and she felt herself suck in a deep breath, unsure if he knew. When he reached out and kissed her hand she relaxed.

"I apologize my lady for intruding, I hope I didn't wake you." he looked at her nightdress and blushed. She reached wrapped her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable with his presence.

"No, you didn't wake me my lord. What do you need?" She tried keeping her voice sweet, and not as rude as she was wanting it to be. Why is he bugging her in the middle of the night? Didn't he realize she was day dreaming of his brother? Probably not she decided and forced a smile.

"My lady, I wanted to tell you, I know this sounds forward, but I just wanted to tell you that I think you are wonderful. I've never met anyone like you, and I know we just met but I was hoping there could be some way, you may someday feel that way towards me. I adore you and even though I just met you, I know if you will allow me, I'll treat you like you deserve. I know this is way too forward but I just had to tell you." He reached out and stroked her cheek. She recoiled and stepped back. No, she wanted Jon, not him. He was too, well... proper. She knew she needed to let him down easy, hurting Jon's brother who he obviously was close to would earn her no points in his favor.

"I'm sorry my lord, Robb, but I don't see you that way. I'm sorry to tell you this, but I already have feelings for someone else." She was feeling that guilt again, the same guilt she felt watching Jon eat with the lowborns. These Stark men were making her feel things she had never felt before. Looking intoRobbs blue eyes, and watching his face fall actually hurt, she instantly tried to make it better.

"I mean, we just met, and I well, I mean I would feel that way towards if there wasn't someone else already. You're very handsome and sweet, so its not you." She tried to go on but he stopped her, gently putting his hand on hers and squeezing before letting go.

"I'm sorry lady Walden, this was too forward of me. I apologize, goodnight." He bowed before quickly leaving.

She shut the door and huffed before sitting down. She felt guilty and she didn't understand why, this wasn't usually the way she operated. She teased boys all the time, she led them on and broke their hearts for enjoyment, but she got no enjoyment out of this. She just couldn't lead him on when she knew she was in love with his brother. She froze with that thought. In love? Was she in love? She didn't know what that meant really but she felt deep down that she was. She pictured herself married to Jon. Bearing him children who had dark curls like him, dark eyes and sweet smiles. She then realized this probably would never happen, he was a bastard. Her father would never allow her to marry a bastard. She went to bed that night for the first time in tears, never had she cried like this. She was devastated.

Lord Walden spent his morning taking a stroll around Winterfell with Lord Stark, speaking of the old days when they were young men, battling the Mad King for the good of the realm. They had met before, but never actually spoke like this. Lord Walden respected Lord Stark, and decided he would bring up what was on his mind.

"Lord Stark, I appreciate your hospitality, this trip has been wonderful. You have a beautiful family. I feel I should tell you why we're here. My daughter is at the age where she should be getting married. I've put off finding her a match out of selfishness. I loved her mother, and lost her way too early. I 've had a very hard time letting Samantha go, but I know this is necessary. I've had many offers but I do not want a political marriage for her. I wanted to let her meet someone good, someone like your son. Robb is a great young man, I can see he would make a good husband."

Ned smiled thinking of his eldest. "Thank you, his mother and I are very proud of him. He will make a good husband. I can see he is besotted with her daughter, I plan on asking him today how he would feel about a match."

Lord Walden smiled and reached out and patted Ned's back. "Thank you, this has been really hard for me, but I feel good about this. I hope we can make a match soon, we may even have a wedding to plan." Lord Walden laughed and Ned nodded smiling.

When they were done with their walk, both lords went to search for their offspring. Ned found Robb chopping wood by the barn, an angry look on his face. Ned quickly hurried his pace to see what had him troubled. When Robb told him about the rejection he received, and his broken heart he was confused. He didn't understand why Lord Walden would bring his daughter all the way north to hurt his son, then he quickly realized he didn't know. He patted his sons back and awkwardly departed, not sure how to make him feel better. That was his wife's territory, she spoke to the boys about feelings, he'd rather spend his time finding solutions. He set out to speak with Lord Walden about his daughter.

Lord Walden found his daughter in her room getting her hair braided and curled. She spent hours getting her hair done, and he couldn't help but smile at how much work went into such a small thing. When he asked the maid to excuse them he sat down in the chair by the window and asked her how she liked the north. He saw her eyes were red, like she had been recently crying and quickly got up and to go her. His beloved daughter hadn't cried in years, and only when she had a skinned knee did he ever witness tears from her.

"Darling, what is the matter?" He bent over where she was sitting and pulled her face to examine it. Never did he expect to hear what he did. She told him about Jon, and how beautiful he was, sweet and smart and how she would never love again. He listened to her intently, confused on who this Jon was. When he waited for the dramatic finish of her story, he finally asked. "Darling, who is this Jon?"

"Jon Snow, Lord Starks son." She spat like he was an idiot for not knowing. He shook his head before he realized who Jon was.

"The bastard?" He asked, his voice had risen some and she raised hers even more. An hour later and only two giant tantrums later, Lord Walden was sitting back in his room drinking wine and rubbing his temples. Never had he seen his daughter behave like that, he started considering maybe she wasn't the angel he always thought. She yelled, screamed, threw things, cried, and wailed when he wouldn't budge. He couldn't let his only child marry a man who didn't have any prospects, nothing to inherit. How would he take care of his daughter? He had heard discussion about him joining the Nights Watch. He ended up leaving his sobbing daughter telling her he would think this over more. He really just needed a drink. He was glad his new wife was with Lady Stark for the afternoon. He had a terrible headache and was trying to think of something to tell his strong willed daughter that wouldn't have her running off with the boy.

After several moments of picturing his daughter running away with Jon Snow, something he could see his daughter actually doing, he made up his mind. He loved his daughter and knew that when she wanted something, she didn't give up. He had to accept this was her choice and find a way to make this work. He thought on it and realized he would have to find a way to make Jon Snow acceptable. He had no prospects now, but if he made him his heir, he could be acceptable. He would have to learn everything there is about being a Lord and managing his estate. He knew Lord Stark would have provided his sons with the necessary education, so this Jon Snow may not be a total loss. The only real problem is having others accept the bastard son, his daughters reputation would take a hit. He knew though, that her happiness and well being was at stake, he had no doubt his daughter would run off with the boy if she didn't get her way.

When he heard the knock he slowly dragged his body up to answer it. When he saw Lord Eddard Starks face he knew there was trouble.

They spent an hour discussing the problem. Ned was shocked to find out that Samantha had her heart set on his son Jon, Jon who was not Robb. He soon had a headache too, after drinking a few glasses of wine he finally realized the real problem. Jon, who he loved and promised to raise as a true son had an opportunity here, he could marry above his station and take over when Lord Walden passed. The problem was, he knew Jon. Jon was determined, and he didn't see Jon changing his mind. He had planned on joining the Nights Watch since he was little, he was set on it. He didn't think he would give it up for this spoiled girl. He dreaded having to tell Lord Walden that his bastard son turned down the generous offer he was making.

Lord Walden had decided that if this boy was the one she wanted, he would do everything in his power to make it possible. He told Ned that he would leave everything to Jon if they married. After they married, he would take Jon back home with them and teach him everything he would need to be a Lord. He seemed even relieved when he realized he wouldn't have to send his daughter off, that he found a way to keep her home. He had no sons and planned to make Jon his heir. Ned was blown away by his offer, no other Lord would dream of offering this to a bastard. He realized Lord Walden was everything he had heard and more, and he was afraid of what Jon would say. It would be a huge insult if he turned down the offer. Ned walked out of the room promising to speak to Jon and let him know of his generous offer.

Jon spent the day avoiding everyone, out riding with Ghost running along side him. He was determined to avoid the beautiful seductress and stay true to his word. When he arrived back after dinner, he thought he could sneak away to his room unnoticed but when he saw his father waiting for him he froze. The look on his face said it all.

When Ned told him of Lord Walden's offer he was silent. He realized pretty quickly that they didn't know he dishonored her, and when Ned told him about Robb's broken heart he made the decision instantly. He would join the Nights Watch and hope that she find a way to love Robb instead. His father didn't seem shocked by his decision, and only nodded looking very tired before leaving him alone.

He washed himself off and stripped to his underclothes and got into bed, drifting off to sleep while thinking of her. He woke sometime later to soft hands on his chest and warm lips on his own. He thought he was dreaming until he heard her whisper in the darkness that she looked for him all evening. He could see her outline in the moonlight, and her hair was hanging in loose curls, tickling his chest. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't resist her kisses, not even when he heard her tell him she missed him. She was hovering over him, planting small kisses and nips down his neck to his chest. She used her tongue to tease his nipples and then gently suck on them. He groaned and thrusted up against her, quickly realizing she was completely naked. He fistedher long dark locks and pulled her mouth back to his, swallowing her moans. He quickly rolled her so that he was hovering over her and he was able to slip off his underclothes while using his fingers to slip between her folds. He groaned when he felt how warm and wet she was.

When he finally entered her, he could have sworn time stood still. She sucked in a breath when he slid all the way into her warm tightness, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. After the first couple of thrusts he reached back and pulled her knee higher, spreading her out more for him. He slowly made love to her, kissing her eyelids when she told him she loved him and wanted only him. He didn't tell her it back, he knew she was not meant for him.

No, she was heaven, a bastard like him didn't end up with heaven. Good noble men like Robb got heaven, and he kissed her softly rather than tell her the truth. The truth that he was leaving and he was a coward who couldn't tell her himself. He prayed to the old gods that she would spend time with Robb and maybe fall in love. The one she was meant for, the one who deserved heaven. He made love to her several times that night, and before dawn he escorted her back to her room. He put her to bed, kissed her lips and held her until she fell asleep, before slipping out into the hall and sneaking back to his room unnoticed.

When Sam woke the next morning, she was all smiles. The sun was actually shining which was a rare thing at Winterfell, so she felt as if that meant she would have a good day. She broke her fast with the Stark girls Arya and Sansa. She didn't think she would find anything in common with Arya when she first met her, she seemed too much of a tomboy for her liking, but after spending the morning laughing at the things that came out of her mouth, she quickly realized she enjoyed her company. Lady Stark arranged for their Septa to have a needle work lesson which caused Sam to groan quietly. She hated sewing and felt it was beneath her. Sansa seemed to enjoy it, while Arya moaned the whole time. When Sam couldn't take anymore she offered to teachArya how to play cards. Ladies weren't supposed to play those type of games and Arya instantly decided she liked Sam much better than she thought she would. They spent a few hours laughing and trying to beat the other during their games. Sam quickly discovered that Arya was quite good, and even better at cheating. Arya discovered that Sam was a bad sport and also loved to cheat.

Lady Stark and the new Lady Walden joined them for a lunch and the cards were taken away with a very nasty glare from both women. Sansa wanted to discuss dresses and the young gallant knights she had heard of that lived in Casterly Rock. Sam told her stories of the ones she met at the parties her father would throw and Sansa ate it up saying how she wishes that one day she would be able to go to a party like that. The feasts they've held at Winterfellare quite different from the decadence of the parties Sam hosts with her father. When the girls were allowed to take a stroll outside, they all went to the practice field where Robb, Theon, and Jon were sparring.

Sam smiled and tried not to look like a foolish girl in love, but watching Jon spar was making her giggle on the inside. He avoided her looks and never looked directly at her. She tried to get his attention by making jests at him when Robb was winning, but Jon only ignored her. She was starting to get upset, and when Sam gets upset, she gets nasty. After another hour of being ignored by Jon, and forced to make polite conversation with Robb who was very awkward around her, and Theon who was a complete snake she had enough. She looked for something to throw and saw a wooden brush used for the horses and picked it up and launched it right at Jon's big fat head.

She wasn't very good aim, but it hit him in the back of his head hard. So hard in fact, that clunk rang throughout the practice ring and courtyard. Everyone stopped and looked to Jon and then in shock at her. She could have pretended as if she didn't throw it, or it was an accident, but she didn't. Instead she put her hands on her hips, and made a face that said 'I dare you to stay something'. She even raised her eyebrow at him when he finally turned around and looked right at her. His face was incredulous, this caused her to raise her eyebrow even higher and look even more haughty than before.

Robb was the first one to unfreeze and react. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't want Jon to insult Lady Walden in any way, so he tried to laugh it off while walking to Lady Walden and asking her to let him escort her to Godswood stating its most beautiful at this time of day.

Arya unfroze next and barked out a loud laugh, followed by snickers and pointing. It was funny after all. Sansa didn't react at all, deciding she had forgotten she was supposed to go see her Septa. Theon, who didn't see what had happen, but by everyone else's reactions got the gist, decided he would laugh and poke fun at the bastard too. Jon meanwhile was still staring at her like she lost her mind. He rubbed the back of his head and after feeling a large bump already forming deciding he had enough for her spoiled antics.

Robb was already pulling a very smug looking Sam away when Jon called out.

"Are you insane Lady Walden? Did your father raise his daughter to go around throwing things? What are you, five?" He yelled while picking up his pace to catch them.

Sam's smug smile dropped and she yanked her arm away from Robb, while coming to a stop to face Jon.

"Am I insane? Why, yes I think I am. Were you planning to ignore my presence all day?" She screamed causing both Robb and Jon to wince.

Jon quickly recovered from her shrieking and stepped closer to her.

"So the Lady wants attention, is that it?" Jon spit out the words while grinding his teeth.

Sam's face didn't flinch at his tone, but she did start to grin and even Robb knew this wasn't going to end well. Robb once again, tried gently grabbing her arm to escort her away but this time she slapped his hands away from her and stomped her little feet with a growl.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" She yelled in Robb's face which had him and Jon both wincing again.

Robb had never witnessed any girl behave this way, he was partly horrified and partly turned on. He didn't understand the latter. He stepped back a few feet to give her some room, but decided to try another idea to get her away from Jon. When he opened his mouth to apologize, she gave him such a dirty look he froze.

"And YOU!" She shrieked at Jon and poked him hard in the chest with her finger. "YOU, ARROGANT HORSES ASS." She poked him hard for each word she yelled.

"You, ignore me like I'm nothing. What gave you the right to treat me as such! I won't be ignored by the likes of you or anyone else!" She finished her speech by shoving him backwards, and then turned around and stormed off.

As she was stomping her way through the woods, she couldn't hold in the tears. She knew she just humiliated herself and hated herself for behaving that way. She wasn't used to rejection and she was so happy to see him today. When he ignored her, even when she called out to him asking him how his day was, she felt betrayed and hurt when he didn't answer. He refused to even look at her. He made her feel like she was nothing, that he felt nothing. She gave herself to this boy who didn't care about her. At all. This caused her to feel sick with the thought that she was now ruined. She never really considered what her actions caused her. Any man she now marries will know she was no maiden, and they will feel tricked, maybe even refuse her. Her future is now ruined, she will be forced to marry some undesirable man when she is forced to admit she is no longer a maiden.

She knew this was all her fault, she threw herself at Jon, a man she didn't even know. She just wanted him so badly, she didn't consider he would end up rejecting her. The least he could have done was act civilly to her, its one thing to ignore her if they were alone, but in front of others was twice as insulting.

She hated him, she would never speak to him again! She will make him sorry that he treated her this way, she will make him see what he is missing and then laugh in his face when he begs her back. An idea quickly formed in her head, she knew Robb wanted her. Well, she would flirt with him and see how Jon feels. See what he is missing. It's not like Robb was a bad looking man. He was actually very handsome with his bright blue eyes, and his dark reddish hair. Yes, she knew how to make Jon pay. She just needed to figure out where she was, and how she was going to get back. She had been so upset she didn't pay attention to where she was going, and now she was lost in the woods.

Jon and Robb watched the pretty brunette stomp away silently. After a minute or so, Robb faced Jon.

"What was that about?" Robb asked bewildered.

"I don't know... I told you she was a spoiled pain in the ass." Jon grumbled before heading in the opposite direction. He was planning on ignoring her, but now she made it easier. She was a crazy spoiled little girl and he would keep ignoring her until he left for the Nights Watch. Let Robb deal with her, he grumbled out-loud. He didn't quite understand the pain in his chest when he said those words, or why he felt like he was heading in the wrong direction. Like he should have been following after that crazy spoiled little girl instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robb watched his broody brother sulk off and shook his head. What in the world? He quickly realized she went into the woods alone and how dangerous that was. He whistled for Grey Wind who was sitting nearby and started in the same direction that she went.

Ned Stark was a very patient man, a usually kind and honest man. Today however, he felt like he would have to lie and he didn't like this. He was sitting at a table with Lord Walden trying to find a way to say this without insulting him. He knew Jon wouldn't except such an offer, Jon was too much like himself. This felt like charity to Ned, and a man like him would never accept offers of charity. They earned what they had, never accepted hand outs. Finally Ned cleared his throat.

"Lord Walden, I wanted to thank you for your kind offer to Jon. He appreciates such a generous offer, but sadly needs to decline. He has been planning to join the Nights Watch his whole life. He cannot except the offer when he knows he is meant to be at the wall, protecting our realm."

Lord Walden, nodded sadly.

"I was afraid of this. My younger brother felt it was his duty also, and I can respect Jon's decision. I just hate that this will hurt my daughter. With your permission, I think it would be best if we headed back home. I know I agreed to stay until your brother's arrival, but I don't want to hurt my daughter further by staying here when she has to see the man who refused her."

Ned nodded, but wanted to mention that Robb has to face her, but he was not that kind of man. Instead he promised to make sure the supplies Lord Walden brought for the wall, would be given to his brother.

Sam was starting to worry, she was deep in the woods now, and had no idea where she was. When she realized she had been roaming around, she had headed in the direction she thought would bring her back to the castle, only to realize she only traveled further away. It was dark and gloomy in the woods, where the sun was hidden by the tall trees. She kept hearing noises and slowed down to a stop to think. She saw a fallen log and sat on it, looking around to see if she could see anything that would lead her back. She was getting cold and even more scared the darker it became.

She felt something crawl across her hair, and jumped up screaming and slapping at it. She ended up tripping over something and hit the ground hard.

Since there was melted snow on the ground, she ended up soaked and muddy. She shook out her hair and screamed when she saw a very large spider crawl away. She tried to jump up to get further away from it, when she tripped yet again and ended up on her ass in yet another muddy puddle.

She tried to get up again, and realized her ankle was swollen and hurt too much to stand up. She moved onto the log again, and saw her hands were muddy and had several cuts on them. She tried wiping them off and felt the sobs coming. Oh, no Sam do not cry, she ordered herself but still felt the sobsbuilding anyways. She was a mess!

She sat there for a few minutes until she heard someone coming, and immediately she called out for help. She assumed it would be someone fromWinterfell looking for her, but luck was not on her side today. A couple of very filthy men, in mismatched dirty clothes stepped out instead.

They both seemed shocked to see her there, and she would take help from anyone right now. She had spiders crawling in her hair for goodness sake!

"Well, Well who are 'ya pretty lil lady?" The first one asked, she called him filthy bum number 1 in her head.

She attempted to stand but the pain in her ankle caused her to wince and sit back down. She stuck her nose up in the air and answered "I'm Samantha Walden, Daughter of Lord Walden. I request you help me back to Winterfell and you will be rewarded for your kindness."

The second man, dirty bum number 2 laughed and slapped his dirty friend on the back.

"Well, look at what we got. A lady! I've never had a real Lady before!" The other man laughed and nodded.

"I think our reward will be ya sweet pussy!" The first dirty man said.

"And when we're done, we can sell her if she ain't too torn up." The second agreed.

Sam glared up at them with her mouth dropped open. She had never, ever in her 15 years experienced anyone like this. Her father kept her so secluded in her castle, she never thought something like this could actually happen to her. She felt fear and disgust and then fear again when they moved to grab her arm. She tried moving away but the first man had already yanked her off the log by her arm and tossed her on her back on the forest floor. She screamed as her head it a rock, and instantly went into fight mode.

She fought the first man, slapping, hitting, scratching anything she could reach. She did this while screaming for help until the second man grabbed her arms and pinned her down.

"Cover her mouth, someone will hear her!" The first one grunted out while trying to get her legs to stop kicking so he could spread her legs.

When she felt his filthy hands on her legs, she fought harder. She heard the rip of her hose and went into panic mode. No, this could not be happening. She felt tears falling down her cheeks and hated herself for letting them see her cry. She continued to kick out her legs until she heard a loud growl and froze. She tried to focus on what was happening, but before she could get a good look, the man that was on her was gone. She turned her head and saw Grey Wind ripping into the first mans throat. Blood squirted out onto her cheek and she turned her head to the side cringing.

She felt herself being yanked up and then something cold against her neck. She was looking straight into the very pissed off eyes of Robb Stark, who had his sword out pointed towards the second man who had her against his chest.

"Let the Lady go, and I won't kill you." Robb's furious voice made her sigh in relief until she felt something sharp cut into her neck. Her eyes got huge and she tried to see him with no luck.

"I'll let her go, only if you put down your sword first boy!" The man behind her yelled while pulling her tighter against him.

Robb looked into her eyes debating, and Sam took a deep breath. When she inhaled she smelled just how awful this man smelled, like a chamber pot was thrown on him. She looked down and saw that her mothers necklace was no longer on her neck. Oh hell no, she thought. Before either Robb or the man could react, she let out a high pitched battle cry, and using her good foot she stomped down as hard as she could on the mans foot. When he loosened his grip she elbowed him in the stomach, and shoved him away from her. She was so furious that she lost the only thing of her mothers she had.

"Where is my necklace?" She screamed as she swung at the man, catching him by surprise since he had bent over when she elbowed him. She got one good punch in, which caused her to scream in pain when it felt as if her hand had been broken.

She grabbed her fist and held it close to her, just as Grey Wind launched from the ground onto the second man who screamed as he ripped out his throat.

This time Sam didn't notice the blood that splattered all over her.

Robb quickly hugged her, while checking her for injuries. He cradled her injured hand and gently prodded it.

"It's not broken, but I think we should have it checked out. Where else are you harmed?"

She looked up into his blue concerned eyes, and started sobbing hysterically. He picked her up and sat down on the log to check her over. He tried to ask where it hurt, but she started mumbling about spiders and her mothers necklace. It was getting dark so he knew they needed to head back. He promised he would come back and look for her necklace in the morning,. She tried to stand again but immediately fell back into him.

"My ankle, it's hurt. I cannot walk on it." Robb lifted her skirts and saw that she was missing one boot, and the other had a broken heel. He gently removed the boot and lifted her into his arms.

"I'll carry you. Grey Wind, come." Grey Wind followed instantly, his snout covered in blood.

Sam rested her head against Robb's chest and snuggled into his warmth.

"You saved me." She whispered.

"Of course my lady, I'd never let anyone harm you." Robb looked down as he said this, wishing this beautiful crazy girl would have wanted him back.

"But, I hurt you. I don't deserve your kindness." She mumbled sleepily. Now that she was safe, she felt like her whole body needed to rest.

"You deserve that and much more, I adore you." He whispered against her hair before leaning in to smell her scent and lightly kissing her head.

She snuggled deeper before looking up again. He was slowly walking, but staring down at her. She looked into his blue eyes and felt her heart hurting for Jon, and remembered her goal to hurt him. She didn't feel the same way after being attacked by those men, but she did have a new respect and fondness for Robb. She reached up and caressed his face gently. He leaned into her hand, pulling her tighter against his chest.

She chose not to think about her next action, she only did what she felt in the moment she wanted to. She leaned up and softly kissed his lips. When she pulled away to look into his eyes, she saw a fire burning there. He wanted her, the way she felt like she wanted Jon. That fire in his eyes showed a passion that made her stomach tighten and she felt a tingling between her legs. She knew she was bad, she knew her mother would be ashamed of her because she wanted to take Robb like she had already taken Jon. She was no lady. With that last thought, she closed her eyes and snuggled even closer to his chest. As always, when she thought of how ashamed her mother would be, she felt guilty. Not guilty enough to change her behavior though.

Jon paced around the courtyard with Ghost following closely behind him. Where is that stubborn crazy girl? He had went to his room, to realize he didn't like the thought of her out in the woods alone and went looking for her. There were no fresh tracks, and when Hodor told him that Robb went looking for her well over an hour ago, he began to worry. He had been so angry that he didn't consider the type of girl he was dealing with. She was crazy enough to wander around and get lost, and there were animals and wildlings that could hurt her. Actually, any man could hurt her. She would be easy to take, and his gut twisted with the thought of someone harming her.

Before he could dwell on that thought too much, Ghost alerted him that someone was coming. He spun around and saw GreyWind stroll through the bushes and he was covered in blood. Jon's stomach dropped and he felt his fear take over. When Robb finally followed he relaxed until he saw what he was carrying. Sam was in his arms and she appeared to be unconscious. Her dress was ripped and bloody, as he came closer he saw her hair was matted with mud that covered her and blood was all over her face and chest. She also was barefoot and he could see her hose was ripped.

"What happened?" Jon yelled as he tried to take her out of Robb's arms. Robb held her tighter, refusing to hand her over to his brother.

"She was attacked by a couple of wildlings. She isn't harmed too much, Greywind killed them." Robb continued carrying her into the castle to MaesterLuwin.

Jon followed closely behind, feeling guilty and worried for her. He had this strange pain in his chest seeing Robb carry her. He had thought that he wanted her to fall in love with Robb, but seeing his girl in his brothers arms he only felt bitter and angry.

When they reached Maester Luwin he requested they carry her up to her room and put her in bed. Robb hated putting her down, and when he tried to pull away she stirred and clung onto his shirt.

"Sweetheart, Maester Luwin is going to check your injuries. Can you sit up?" Robb asked, while trying to remove her cloak that was soaked and muddy.

Jon immediately stepped forward to help, he didn't like Robb touching her. Both were shocked to have their hands slapped by a wooden comb, and a short plump woman, who they recognized as her hand maiden push them back.

"Young men should not be in my ladies chamber!" she stated as she quickly removed her cloak and set to work on cleaning the mud, blood, and grime off of her ladies skin.

Both young men stepped back, but hovered in the doorway, neither wanting to leave yet. Maester Luwin set to cleaning her wounds on her palms, and the cut on her neck.

By the time he had cleaned her wounds and checked her ankle and hand, Tanya her long time maid had already managed to get her cleaned off and was ready to change her into her night dress. She shooed both young men out of the room and slammed the door in their face. While they were both silently waiting in the hallway, they heard quick footsteps approaching. Lord Walden followed by Lord Stark and Lady Stark were all rushing down the hall.

When they reached the door, Robb told them they were changing her dress. Ned looked at both his young sons and was confused. He finally settled on looking to Robb who seemed to be covered in mud and blood.

"What happened?" Ned asked.

"She got lost in the woods, by the time I found her she was being attacked by a couple of wildlings. She wasn't seriously hurt, and Grey Wind killed them. She has a swollen ankle and a swollen hand from hitting one. She has some scrapes and small cuts, but nothing too bad. Maester Luwin thinks she just needs rest."

"Wildlings?" Both Lord Walden and Lady Stark seemed shocked.

"Yes, they sometimes are found in the area. So both are dead?" Ned questioned.

"Yes, Grey Wind ripped their throats out. We need to go back in the morning to look for a necklace she lost. It seems important to her." Robb said while avoiding Jon's eyes who have yet to stray from him.

"Her mothers necklace? She must be really upset. I should go in." Lord Walden knocked on the door until Maester Luwin let him in.

Jon refused to look at anyone besides Robb, while Robb tried to avoid his brothers strange looks by looking at his mother. She seemed to focus on Jon before demanding to know why he was there.

"I wanted to make sure she is alright." Jon avoided her eyes and looked to his feet.

"Well I'm sure Robb will tell you later, you don't need to be here." Jon looked like he wanted to argue, but instead slowly walked away.

Ned looked like he wanted to say something, but instead settled for giving him a small nod, eyes full of sympathy. If he questioned Jon's feelings before, he didn't need to now. He saw that his son had feelings for the girl. He also saw the protective way Robb was hovering in the hall and knew this could only mean trouble.

When Sam woke up a few hours later, she learned from her father that Robb was asleep in the hall outside her door. Maester Luwin had said she needed rest, and after finding a large bump on her head from the rock, said she should be watched while she rests in bed. Their trip home was put on hold while she was recovering, and secretly her father hoped that with Robb's heroic rescue, maybe something could develop between the two.

When Sam heard that it was Robb, not Jon waiting for her in the hall she decided to ask her father if he could be allowed in her room to talk. He was reluctant at first, but he never could refuse his daughter anything. He said it was only okay if Tanya was nearby and after he kissed her on the head and departed her room, he decided to warn the young Lord.

When Robb awoke, and saw it was Lord Walden and he felt panic that she wasn't okay.

"Calm down son, she is fine." Lord Walden assured him. Then he gently put his hand on the young mans shoulder.

"She is asking to speak to you. I feel I should talk to you first. I know what happened when you told her your feelings. I feel I should tell you though, that the feelings she believes she has for this other young man is not returned. She doesn't know it yet, I haven't been able to tell her, but I've recently learned that he has refused my offer of a match with her. She will be quite devastated and I wanted you to know that I think there may be a chance still for you and her, if you're willing to take it slowly. Her heart will be broken, and I know she will need time to grieve."

Robb, who was listening intently nodded and assured her father that he will put her feelings ahead of his own, and thanked him for being honest. He also promised to be a complete gentleman in her chambers. When Lord Walden left, Robb watched him go feeling hope. He hated that she would be hurt further when she learns that her feelings were not returned, but he knew he could make her happy and after the kiss, he knew he would do anything possible to make her his.

He went into her room and pulled a chair closer to her bed to sit next to her. Her eyes were closed but when he took her hand and gently kissed it, she opened them and smiled. She felt grateful for him caring enough to wait outside her door, and she felt even more bitter that it wasn't Jon. He really didn't care about her at all. She bit her lip to keep from tearing up.

Robb kissed her hand again and reached out to stroke her face gently with his fingers.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, his blue eyes showing nothing but concern and something else.. something that made her heart hurt for Jon.

"I'm okay. I was really foolish to go get myself lost in the woods like that. Thank you for saving me." She squeezed his hand that was still holding hers. He smiled and kissed each of her fingers, making her smile in return. She could get used to this, she thought, once again feeling her girly bits tingle. She tried to keep from feeling this way, she knew it was Jon she wanted, but she knew she wasn't a 'good girl', She knew she was bad and the tingling sensation told her so. She wanted to hurt Jon for making her feel so foolish, and rejecting her love that she never thought she would be giving to anyone.

"I told you my lady, I will always be there to save you. You mean so much to me." Robb said between placing kisses on her wrist and up her arm. She used her good hand to tangle into his curls, and pull him closer to her lips. He went with a groan before she captured his lips in a kiss.

His lips were warm and soft, and she moaned when he opened up to let her tongue in. She stroked his tongue before gently nipping at his bottom lip and sucking it.

He had never been kissed like this. His only experience with women were the local girls who have pecked him when they were growing up, or the one time he let Theon take to him to the brothel. He was ashamed that he let one of the whores suck his cock. He didn't kiss her though, so this was his first real kiss. He moaned at how aggressive she was, he wanted her so much, more than anything he had ever wanted in his entire life. When she started pulling him closer and started nipping at his neck he pulled away.

"Wait, Sam we should stop. I don't want to dishonor you." She pulled back and felt her stomach drop. He didn't want to dishonor her, when she no longer had any honor left. Before she could stop herself, she started wailing. She tried to cover her face and turn around but Robb grabbed her hands and held them, looking deeply concerned.

"What happened? I'm so sorry, what did I do?" he asked urgently. He had no idea what made her start crying, but the heartbroken sobs were tearing at his chest.

She decided she didn't want to lie, that he was noble and saved her life, the least she could to is tell him how awful she was. He didn't deserve this.

"I have no honor left Robb. I'm used, the man who took it doesn't even care about me." She whispered brokenly.

He pulled back to look at her face and froze. Someone took advantage of this beautiful girl and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Who? Who did it?" He spoke in a rough tone, trying to hold in his anger.

"What? Did what?" She questioned while wiping tears and snot on her sleeve.

"Who dishonored you? I will kill him!" her eyes went wide in shock at his tone.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I'm ruined and you deserve much better." She continued to wipe her face with her sleeve, knowing how unladly like it was. She didn't care, this was her at her worst and he should see her for what she is.

"It does matter, let me fix this. I want you to be my wife, I don't care what you've done. Let me help you." He pleaded, pulling her hand back into his before kissing her hand again. Which caused her to frown thinking that it was just covered in snot and tears. Gross, she thought.

"I don't want you to know who it was, please don't make me say it." She begged.

"Was it this person you had feelings for? The same one your father was trying to match you with?" He asked, hiding his anger.

"Yes, but please I don't want you to know who it was." She tried to pull her hand away but he held on tightly

"I just spoke to your father, he said the young man turned down the match. I'm sorry love, but he has abandoned you and should be killed for doing it."

She froze and looked at him. Jon rejected her fathers offer for a match? That was why he ignored her earlier, he had no plans to accept her, and even turned down being an heir because he didn't want HER. Her mind was running through all the touches and kisses she shared with him. She felt sick, he really didn't want her. She couldn't even cry, she felt so cold and empty. No wonder he wasn't waiting for her outside her room like Robb was... he didn't care about her. She seemed to grow lost in this thought when she heard Robb speaking.

"I'm so sorry this hurts you, he has no honor for treating you this way. I understand if you don't want me to know who he is, but is there a possibility that you could be with-child?" He asked gently. She didn't ever think of that... she looked up into his blue eyes.

"I don't know.." she said in a small broken voice. Jon didn't want her... that was like a mantra on repeat in her head. Jon didn't want her... Jon didn't want her...

"It's okay love, we will fix this. Marry me, say yes and I'll make sure no more harm comes to you, and if you are carrying a child, it will be ours."

Jon didn't want her... Jon didn't want her... Jon didn't want her.. Did he ask me to marry him? Jon didn't want her.. Jon didn't want her... When he took her

face into his hands and cupped her cheeks she nodded, unable to speak without saying Jon didn't want her out loud. Even though she hated him, she knew better than to tell Robb the man is Jon. He can overlook another man since he has no face to put to the name, but not his own brother.

"You will?" He asked after seeing her nod. She nodded again and he kissed her lips, swearing he will keep her secret to himself.

After a few hours of cuddling in bed, her handmaiden came in and ran Robb out. She wasn't happy to find him on the bed holding her charge, even if he was over the covers. Robb went to his father first and told him the news, that Sam had agreed to marry him. Ned was confused but the look on his sons face made it clear this was what he wanted. He didn't like this brother swapping that Sam was doing, but with Jon turning down the generous offer by Lord Walden, Ned knew he wouldn't dispute Robb's proposal. His wife, Lady Stark seemed happy with the match and went into wedding planning mode. Robb requested to marry her as soon as possible, and Ned not wanting to question why agreed.

Lord Walden was pleased when Robb approached him, and after speaking with Sam who said it was what she wanted, let it go. The wedding would happen in less than 2 days and he would do his best to make his only child's wedding happen just the way she wanted. She was marrying the heir ofWinterfell, the man who rescued her. He was happy with the match as long as Jon still planned on going to the wall.

Later that night after everyone was in bed, Jon snuck back to Sam's room to check on her. He wasn't expecting to find Robb asleep in a chair outside her door. He had to see her, so he slowly passed his sleeping brother hoping Grey Wind would let him pass. The wolf just lifted his head and saw that it was Jon and went back to sleep. When Jon opened and locked the door behind him he thought she would be in bed asleep. He instead saw her sitting in front of the fire on a blanket wide awake. She looked at him but turned back to face the fire without saying a word.

He moved to sit next to her and she finally spoke. "Don't."

He stopped and asked in a strained voice "Why? What is Robb doing outside in the hall?"

She didn't bother looking at him, instead chose to stare at the fire. "Because, he is going to be my husband, and he is watching over me."

Jon froze, he had wanted this didn't he? No, he didn't. She was his, she gave him her body, she was his girl. He sat down next to her and pulled her face so she would have to look at him.

"You're mine. You can't marry him, you gave me your body." He looked into her eyes when he said this, hoping he could reach her.

She pushed him off her as hard as she could.

"Was I yours when you told my father you wouldn't accept me as a wife? You did tell him no didn't you?" She forced herself not to cry and face him when he told her what she knew was true.

Jon gaped, he didn't realize she knew that he had said no. He tried to think of something to say, to fix this and couldn't.

"Just get out! He knows I'm no maiden and wants to marry me anyways, so just get out!" She yelled with traitor tears falling down her cheeks.

He tried to pull her in to wrap his arms around her but she shoved him off, he felt desperate, like if he left this room he would lose her forever.

"No! You're mine Sam, not his. You can't take what we did back and make it okay to marry my brother. You could be carrying my child in your belly right now!" He argued, grasping for anything to hold on to her.

"You made your decision already Jon, get out!" She screamed at him, causing him to wince.

He went to pull her to him again and the door slammed against the wall, Robb rushed in going to Sam first. After he checked her for injuries he finally turned to look at his brother. He looked confused at first, but looking at Sam's tears and then back to Jon's guilty face he knew.

"It was you?" Robb said, letting go of Sam to stand in front of her, like he was trying to hide her from Jon's sight.

"Yes, and she loves me. She's mine so you can't have her! You can have any girl you want, so leave mine alone!" Jon yelled, angry not at his brother but at the situation.

"Her father told me that the man she wanted turned down the match, is that true Jon? Did you dishonor her and then tell her father you wouldn't marry her?"

The stress of the day was too much, a sob escaped from Sam hearing those words being said, again this time with him there. Both men looked at her, Robb went to hold her but Jon wasn't going to let that happen. He tried to push Robb out of the way and Robb shoved him back.

"Answer me Jon, Tell the truth, did you tell her father you wouldn't marry her after dishonoring her?" Robb asked again, this time louder and added a shove to make his question more clear.

Jon looked past him to Sam and felt so guilty, shamed seeing her tears. "Yes it's true. It's not now though, I plan to marry her." He stated, hoping his voice didn't shake like he was.

A bitter laugh escaped Sam's mouth. "Oh, so now you want to accept his proposal? What did it take for you to accept? My father promised to give you everything already, you're his heir. Did you decide you want to have me now that Robb asked?" Sam said bitterly.

"Her father was going to leave you everything, and you told him no?" Robb asked incredulously.

"It didn't happen like that. I just didn't know how to deal with this situation. She's spoiled, and loud and-" He was cut off when a glass bowel was thrown at him. He barely dodged it in time.

"Get out! Jon we are through! I'm marrying Robb so get out of my room, get out of my life!" Sam screamed looking for more things to throw. She spotted a hand mirror and threw that next. Jon wasn't so quick and that hit him in the chest.

He went towards her to calm her down but Robb stepped in front of her again.

"Jon you heard her, she is marrying me. You need to leave her room now!" He said coldly. Jon looked into his eyes, and only left when he heard growls in the hall. He spotted Ghost and GreyWind facing off, both trying to enter the room to protect their masters.

"This isn't over, Sam you hear me? It's not finished. I'll speak to you in the morning." Jon said as he went into the hall and grabbed Ghost and started pulling him away and down the hall.

When he was gone Sam looked up at Robb who looked very stressed. She started to tell him she was sorry, but he stopped her. He gently took her hand and kissed it before asking "Are you sure? Do you still want to marry me?" He didn't want to ask it, but he knew he should after finding out it was Jon.

"Yes, I want you." Sam said as she swallowed back her tears.

He pulled her into his chest and held her, worried about their future. Worried about his relationship with his brother, and how this would work out. He just knew she was the one he wanted. No matter what.

The next morning, Sam woke up feeling very warm. Too warm, she attempted throwing the furs on her off, and realized it was moving. She opened her eyes ready to scream, when she saw a dark grey wolf next to her. She smiled when his tongue came out to lick the side of her face. She wiped it off with a grimace, but still thought it was sweet. Grey Wind was still in his puppy phase, but his size was intimidating. She decided a bit more sleep couldn't hurt and put her arm around the wolf to snuggle into him. This is how Robb found her an hour later when he brought her breakfast up. He smiled at the sight of his beloved wolf and his soon to be wife.

"I take it you two have became fast friends." he said to the wolf who ignored him and laid his head back down on the sleeping girl next to him.

Robb lifted the covers and slipped into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her exposed shoulder. She moaned and scooted back, pushing her bottom against his now growing bulge. He continued to pepper her shoulder with kisses until she rubbed her bottom harder against him, causing him to order Grey Wind onto the floor so he could have the bed alone with the beautiful girl who wanted to tease him.

He climbed over her, rubbing small circles on her hips, until she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her. She was only wearing a very thin night dress and he could see her nipples harden when he kissed her neck. His hands trailed down past her hips and realized that her night dress had ridden up and he could feel skin. She wrapped her legs tighter around him while grinding her hips up, looking for the friction she needed. It wasn't quite what she was looking for so she took his hand and put it under her dress and between her legs, right where she was aching for him.

Robb groaned when his fingers met her warm and wet folds. He had never felt a woman down there and was fumbling trying to figure out what he should be doing, so she brought her hand up and pressed his fingers on her clit, while moving it in small circles showing him what she wanted. She then brought his finger and inserted it into her, showing him how he should insert it, while rubbing her clit. When he finally had it right she moaned so loud he kissed her so no one would hear. He had locked the door already so he knew they just needed to be quieter. It was still very early and usually only the servants were up at this point.

She took him by surprise when she put her hand in his breeches, rubbing his throbbing member and attempting to pull him out. She became frustrated when it didn't work, so she started tugging on the laces trying to get him undressed. He knew this was wrong but he wanted something, he wasn't sure but whatever it was he needed it bad. He used his other hand to quickly untie his breeches enough to pull himself out. She quickly took over, grabbing his member and stroking it while moaning into his mouth. He felt big, and she wanted it in her.

He continued rubbing her while inserting another finger, feeling how wet she was getting, he kept wondering how he would possibly last when he finally got in her. He always wanted to save himself for his wife, but now he wished he had some experience. He quickly forgot his thoughts when she ran her thumb over the head spreading his precum around. He moaned loudly and rubbed her faster.

She couldn't take it, she needed him inside her. This wasn't the romantic wedding night she was sure he would be expecting, but she needed him.

"Robb, please I need you in me." she whispered in his ear.

He knew he shouldn't but having her tell him she needed him, had him move into action. He sat up enough to push his breeches further down his legs, and he attempted to pull his shirt off but the buttons prevented so he just pulled his shirt up enough so that his chest was against hers. Since she was only wearing her night dress, she quickly pulled it up and over her head and was nude below him. When he saw her breasts, he moaned and rubbed her nipples before taking one into his mouth to suckle.

She arched up while using her hand to grab his member and insert it into her throbbing opening. When the head was in she grabbed his bottom with both hands and pulled him further into her, so he slipped halfway in. He let her nipple go with a 'pop' and buried his face into the pillow groaning against the feeling. When she had him completely in she went to move and he held her still asking for her to give him a minute. He was sure he would cum immediately and he didn't want to embarrass himself.

After a few minutes he slowly pulled out and gently pushed back in with a grunt. He couldn't believe it felt this good. He pulled her hips closer and kissed her deeply.

She moaned into his mouth whispering his name as she reached down and rubbed on her clit, which he felt and lifted up to watch in amazement. When she looked up to see the hungry look in his eyes as he watched himself thrusting into her and her touching herself, she couldn't hold back. She started panting his name, feeling her walls clamp down on him as she came. He quickly kissed her to keep her from screaming, while pumping faster and deeper thrusting as his own world exploded.

When he finally pulled out, he lay next to her and pulled her onto his chest, laughing when he looked over to GreyWind who was staring wide eyed at them.

She buried her face into his chest and playfully nipped him. Neither heard the loud breaking noise outside her room.

He was done, done with her and done with the Starks. He woke up early to go and pick flowers to bring to her room before the rest of the house was awake. He didn't expect to hear them on the other side. He felt sick, if he had eaten anything recently he was sure it would be all over the ground. He went to his room and packed a bag, he was leaving Winterfell. He couldn't hang around when he knew his brother was marrying the girl he loved. He knew what husbands and wifes do, he just didn't expect her to already be sleeping with him. What kind of girl was she anyways? She was sleeping with both of them, she should just charge them and open up her own brothel. With that last thought he finished packing, wrote a quick letter and went to get his horse to ride out, with Ghost following behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is a very short chapter, don't worry I'm actually putting up another later today. I just wanted to get this chapter out there and post my video of this story... its not too great but I hope you enjoy it.

The link for the video for my story is hhp:/ watch?v=fQ-OJInGCVI&feature=plcp

Just remove the spaces.

**if the link doesn't work you can find it if you go to You Tube and type in Scarlett JN which is my channel. The video is called Caught between two brothers. **

Chapter 5

A knock on the door disturbed the love birds, with it bringing clarity to Sam. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Robb unlocking the door. No, she was going to hell, she slept with Robb, Robb who is Jon's brother. Who she just agreed to marry. What was she thinking? Jon would never forgive her, she was pulled from her thoughts when her maid Tanya entered the room giving Robb a dirty look.

"Lady Walden, Lady Stark requests you to the sewing room. They want to fit you for your wedding dress."

Sam quickly got out bed passing Robb without making eye contact. He quickly yanked her back and kissed her lips, stating he will see her later.

While she was being fitted for her dress, and listening to Sansa and Lady Stark talk about flowers, Arya burst into the room in a rage.

"Jon is gone! He just left and took Ghost with him, no goodbyes except a letter and a gift he left me. He didn't even tell me goodbye!" Arya cried.

"Where did he go?" Sansa asked.

"He wrote that he was joining the wall, and that he will never be coming back!" Arya spit out.

Sam felt dizzy, she heard the distant voices of the others, but she couldn't focus. She felt herself sway and tried to grab onto the wall to keep from falling, but soon blackness took over.

"What happened to her?" Robb asked frantically of his mother. He had been discussing the message his father received earlier that day, telling him of Jon the kings hand death. The King was coming to Winterfell and would be there in less than a month. They were planning the visit when Sansa came to tell him of Sam fainting.

"Calm down son, she just fainted. I believe she was standing too long, she was on her feet for over an hour while we took in the dress." his mother clearly wasn't telling the whole truth. He wasn't having any of that. He looked across the room to Arya who was sitting in the corner, looking very upset.

"Arya, what happened?" Robb asked slowly.

"Jon is gone, he left a note saying he went to the wall and isn't coming back. Samantha fainted after I told them."

"Jon is gone?" Robb's question almost sounded like a statement. He slowly walked to the bed that Sam was sleeping in, he quietly asked everyone to leave so he could have a moment with her. He stroked her cheek until she woke up.

When she opened her eyes and saw Robb's face, she knew it was true. Jon left, he didn't even tell her goodbye. Everyone knew most of the men who joined the Knights Watch usually were killed. She rolled to her side so she didn't have to look at Robb. She knew this was her fault, and the man she loves will probably end up dying like her uncle did.

Robb gently rubbed her back until it was time for dinner. She refused to eat or leave the room so he didn't leave her. He never wanted his brother to leave. He loved Jon, he just didn't feel like he could treat Sam like he knew she deserved. He slept with Sam again that night, just holding her while she refused to look at or speak to him. He knew she wept when she thought he was asleep, but he didn't disturb her, thinking if she got it out maybe then she would let him go.

The next day they were married, at Godswood where Lady and Lord Stark were married. Where all the Starks marry. Sam could barely keep from vomiting, knowing this was the place she gave herself to Jon. She held in her tears and said her vows and the whole time felt as if she were a liar, a fake.

Their Wedding Feast was huge, every lord of the North came and congratulated them. Robb smiled and danced with Sam who put a fake smile on her face, only for Robb's benefit. She knew he deserved better than her. Her father was happy and that was the only thing that actually did bring a smile to her face. Robb presented her with her mothers necklace that he found, and she felt ashamed to even wear it. She wasn't her mother, she wasn't worthy of anything worn by such a noble woman.

That night when Robb brought her to their new chambers, he undressed himself then her. She smiled to keep him from seeing her pain, and when he kissed her she let him. After lifting her into his arms and carrying her to their bed, he kissed her lips, taking it as slow as possible. He placed kisses on her neck, her collarbone, then took a nipple into his mouth. Sucking and pulling on one while using his fingers to tease the other had her arching up and begging him for more. When he moved down her stomach placing kissing and licks along the way, she almost forgot about Jon, _almost_. When he reached the spot between her thighs, he inhaled her scent before kissing her clit. She cried out pulling his hair while he used his tongue to flick her clit before sucking on it. He kept this torture up until she couldn't take it anymore and cried out his name. He climbed back up her body finally reaching her mouth and kissing her so she could taste herself on him. He then entered her and made love to her slowly. He kissed her the entire time he was inside her, and when it was over she rolled over and faced away from him feeling him wrap his arms around her from behind. When she heard his snores she cried silently, wondering where Jon was in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I wanted to warn everyone that this chapter is filled with serious smut, so if this isn't your thing you should skip it. Also, you will probably end up hating Sam, but like I said before. She makes a lot of mistakes, they all do in my story. She will keep making them, she isn't the sweet girl that most of theseOC's in these fics usually are. She is selfish, vain, and hurts people. She will have some maturing to do in this story, and she will have some redeeming qualities. If you haven't watched the video I made for this story, you can find out how to watch it on my profile. I don't have a beta, and I tend to make a lot ofgrammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry, I didn't have time to proof read. I usually find proof reading too boring. Sorry.**

Chapter 6

The days following their wedding were hard for Sam. The only thing that kept her from falling apart was Robb, who proved to be a loyal and loving husband. He knew she was heartbroken and gave her the space and comfort she needed. Their nights were spent making love, which was wonderful but made her feel even worse afterword's. She missed Jon, she even felt guilty for making love with her husband, which she knew was wrong.

Sam wasn't used to this feeling of guilt, never having felt it until she arrived at Winterfell. Her father and stepmother left Winterfell a few days after the wedding. She promised to write him daily, which she didn't. She was ashamed that her father knew how much of a lady that she wasn't. He never outright accused her of sleeping with Jon, but she could tell in the way he looked at her that he knew. She spent most of her days with Sansa and Lady Stark. Arya seemed to know that Sam was responsible for Jon's early departure from Winterfell for the wall, and she refused to have anything to do with her new sister-in-law. Sam didn't blame her, she hated herself more than anyone else could.

Lady Stark proved to be a good mother to her, and she seemed to enjoy having her there. Sam was an expert at planning events, with the King's arrival she was able to plan the most exquisite meals for the feast, and bring in the most beautiful flowers and decorations. Sam's knack for parties was well known throughout the Seven, and everyone who heard of her planning for the Kings visit sent Ravens trying to get invites. This pleased Lady Stark since she wanted to arrange for the marriages of her other children, and nothing helped the cause so much as a party with the most important Lords in the kingdom. Lord Stark on the other hand wasn't as excited. He was still upset that Jon left without him being able to tell him the truth about his parentage, and he didn't like that his sons had parted on bad terms. He also worried for Jon's safety, he knew Jon would be a Knights Watchman, but he worried he would become reckless from his broken heart.

Sam did find a new best friend, much to Robb's dismay. GreyWind who used to be his constant shadow, started following Sam instead. The ever growing wolf adored her, rarely leaving her side. Robb had to push him out of their bed almost nightly. He appreciated that the woman he loved was always protected, but felt a bit bitter when the wolf received more attention than he did. On the plus side, having a dire wolf as a companion she had the best bodyguard possible. Theon almost lost a hand when he cornered Sam in a hallway attempting to flirt with her, GreyWind took offense and attacked the unsuspecting ward. Sam hadn't laughed like that since before Jon left.

Robb spent his days with his father, they had a suspicion that the Kings arrival meant that he would request Ned to be the new hand. If that happened, Ned wanted his son to be prepared to be the new Lord ofWinterfell. This came with not only duties to his home, but of the people of the north. Being Lord ofWinterfell meant being the warden of the North. Robb seemed to learn quickly from already watching his father make decisions his whole life. Ned was proud of his sons leadership ability and proved he would be a kind but firm Lord. Robb had already been sitting in with his council meetings for several years, but now Ned allowed him to make decisions himself, without his input. He wanted Robb to be prepared and it seemed he already was.

Ned did have questions about Robb's wife though, he felt Samantha was able to do things that he would have never allowed Cate to do. He tried speaking with Robb about it, but it was no use. After witnessing Samantha throw a tantrum for the first time, he felt it necessary to step in. The entire family had been breaking their fast when Sam suddenly left the table, which left everyone confused since there didn't seem to be any reason for such an exit. After a few minutes a crash could be heard followed by Sam's screeching. When Ned could take no more, he went to see what the problem was. He had barely dodged a vase when he entered the young couples chambers. Robb was standing at their window, looking at something below while Sam was looking for something else to throw. When Ned asked what was going on Sam screamed that Robb had read her letters. Ned asked to Robb to accompany him to Godswood where he got the full story. Sam had been writing letters to Jon, and Robb had been intercepting and burning them. Sam found a piece of one that morning and went into a rage so fierce you would have thought she were a savage, not a highborn lady.

The letters hurt Robb dearly, but he refused to speak about them to his wife. He thought she would eventually get over his brother, but as the time passed it only seemed to make her more desperate to speak with him. Robb was at a loss as to what he should do, and Ned didn't know how to help his son. His own wife was in love with his brother and was meant to marry Brandon before he was killed, but after their marriage, Cate let go of Brandon. Cate devoted herself to being a good wife and mother with the exception of the bastard stepson she didn't want around, so Ned didn't know what advice to offer his worried son.

Most of the letters were just cordial correspondence one might write to a friend, but some were anything but. Sam's letters sometimes spoke of how much she missed him, and how she dreams of his face and the way he felt against her. She told him she was haunted by the memory of his voice, and how she often went toGodswood to remember their time there. She begged Jon to write back, to tell her it all wasn't a dream. Robb had never hurt so much as when he read her letters. He hated that she loved another man the way he wished she loved him. He did everything possible to make her forget Jon but failed miserably.

The day of the Kings arrival was a peaceful one. Sam was determined to prove herself as a good wife to Robb, if only for show. The King had told Robb how lucky he was, while the Queen glared at the beauty that was much younger and more beautiful than she. Her brother, the Kingslayer also noticed the beautiful new Lady Stark. He attempted to flirt but was quickly shot down, and given the stink face. Sam disliked him with a passion since their first meeting a year ago. He had tried to entice her into letting him into her bed during a feast her father had thrown for the King, and Sam answered his offer with her wine being dumped her his golden head. She found the Lannisters to be conniving, money hungry, disloyal nobles. She thought of them as 'new money' her whole life. Tywin Lannister only became wealthy from his time as the Kings Hand for the Mad King and his purchasing several gold mines in the south. Sam felt that money didn't make a family noble, and the Lannisters weren't true nobles.

On the third day of their stay, Samantha found out a secret that could have gotten her killed. If it had been anyone else, they would have been murdered immediately. But, Samantha was not normal, or regular. She was rotten to her core and knew how to manipulate people, even Kingslayers and Queens. Sam had walked in on a heated kiss in a usual empty hallway between brother and sister. After Sam recovered from her quickeww moment which she voiced loudly enough to separate the two lovers, she formed a plan. If theKingslayer thought he had dealt with a manipulative woman before, he was mistaken.

"So... I see the Lannister's like to 'keep it in the family', is this a Lannister trait or is it only royalty who like to fuck their siblings?" Samantha quipped with a huge smirk. When Jamie Lannister attempted to unsheathehis sword, he was stopped by a terrifying growl. Sam stepped aside to let GreyWind stand next to her, and stroked his fur lovingly.

"Isn't my puppy adorable? You should see how large her teeth have gotten." Samantha said as she letGreywind step further in front of her while growling even more fiercely if that was even possible.

"Ah yes, your puppy is adorable. Mind calling him off?" Jamie asked while attempting to keep his voice from shaking.

"Well I could, but you see, I know how Lannisters like to stab people in the back. I know you're not behind me, but I doubt that would stop you." Sam said.

"What do you want? It's clear you want something." Cersi spit out.

"Well, how clever of you my Queen. Yes, I want something. I think we can make a deal, I'll keep my mouth shut about your disgusting little secret if you do something for me." Samantha's smile showing her pearly white teeth, reminding Jamie of what a shark must look like before ripping into it's prey.

"Well, what is it?" Cersi asked, barely restraining herself from attacking the smug girl.

"I want someone who is in the Knights Watch to be moved, placed as a commander and out of harms way." Sam said while tightening her hold on Greywind, causing him to move forward even more, forcing the siblings further back.

"We have no control over the Knights Watch, you have to know that." Jamie's voice sounded desperate.

"No you don't Kingslayer, but your loving sister can sway the King to do so." Sam said, staring hard at both of them.

"My husband has no control over the Knights Watch, and he cares little about what I want." Cersi argued.

"Well its clear he cares little for you seeing the wenches he keeps in his lap during the feasts, but that's not what I said. I want you to make it happen, I don't care who you have to screw. You wouldn't be in your position now if you didn't have some sway, and even though I loathe to admit it, you have power that I don't. I want a request put in from the King, they will obey him. He allows the Knight Watch to take prisoners from Kings Landing to join their watch, if he requests one man to be made into a commander and given the least dangerous missions, they will obey since they want to stay in his favor." Samantha said while raising an eyebrow daring them to deny her.

"It's clear you are no Stark, which I think is a good thing. They are too good and noble for their own good. I feel sorry for the person who tries to go up against you, clearly your husband married up." Jamie said while laughing at this girls tenacity. He stopped when Cersi gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

Sam only graced him with her signature smirk.

"I will do as you say, only if you swear on the life of this person that you love, that you will never tell anyone what you saw today." Cersi said.

"Deal." Sam nodded.

"What is the name of this lucky fellow who you want to protect so much?" Jamie asked.

"Jon Snow. Make sure no one knows why he is being made a commander, only that his talents are needed elsewhere, and that someone so gifted shouldn't be put in harms way." Sam said while letting her grip onGreyWind loosen so the wolf stepped back a little bit.

"I will arrange it. Remember your promise, no one knows what you saw or this Jon Snow will pay for yourtreachery." Cersi threatened.

"I don't break my promises, and if something shall happen to me or him, know that everyone will know how sick you two really are." Sam threatened right back. She lifted her arm up, gesturing for them to pass by her. She kept GreyWind close so when they passed he snapped at their backs. Jamie seemed more frightened of him than the Queen did. This made Sam chuckle, it was always the men who pretend to be the toughest who are really the weaker ones.

The next day Sam's heart almost stopped when Sansa interrupted her from getting her hair braided, telling her Jon was back with their uncle Ben, they brought a deserter from the wall for Ned to execute. When Sam tried to stand from her chair she almost fell and Tanya had to help her stand straight. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Jon was here, at Winterfell. Before she could stop herself she was running, down the halls, through the door into the courtyard. When she saw only a few of the men from the Watch and not Jon she knew where he would be. She took off at a sprint, running faster than she had in her entire life. She almost tripped several times but managed to keep herself from falling, she knew she needed to get there. By the time she reached Godswood she was out of breath and looked like a mess. Her hair was frizzy with leaves and snow mixed in her half braided hair. Several pieces were falling from the braid, sticking to the sweat on her forehead.

Jon was sitting in the spot she knew he would be in, not looking up though he clearly heard her. Ghost was lying several feet away, looking up to her before putting his head back down. She stood there for a few minutes trying to catch her breath, staring at him. When she felt she could breathe again she slowly walked over to him. He never looked up, even when she was standing over him. He never looked away from the water, not when she lowered herself to the snow. He still didn't look her way when she crawled closer, until she was in his lap. He didn't look at her when she sat up a little higher, to reach under her skirt and pull off her underthings. He didn't look when she unlaced his breeches and pulled his hard member out. He only looked into her eyes when she lowered herself onto him, gasping when she felt him fill her. She lifted herself up until only his tip remained in her, then lowered herself back down until their pubic bones were touching.

He looked deeply into her eyes while she rode him, showing her with his eyes his hurt and betrayal he felt. Her eyes showed him her hurt, and the pain she felt from his leaving her. Neither said anything for several minutes, eyes connecting and telling words that neither would voice. When Jon started to thrust harder, deeper into her she moaned and threw her head back, allowing him to grab her by the hair to pull her mouth to his. They both thrusted into each other more passionately than ever before. When he came hard into her, she moaned feeling herself let go.

The only separated when they heard the sound of horses nearby. She left first, not looking back at him, knowing if she did she wouldn't be able to walk away from him. That night after the feast, she found him sitting in the courtyard in the darkness. He was either hiding from her, or waiting for her. She was unsure but when she reached him he pulled her into the darkest corner of the stables. He sat on a bale of hay, and she dropped to her knees undoing his breeches. When she had his member out she hungerly looked at it, licking her lips causing him to swallow hard. Before he knew what she was planning, his hard member was in her mouth. She sucked him like he was the tastiest thing she ever had. She moaned when he started thrusting his hips, groaning at tasting his pre-cum. His hands gripped her hair and he started thrusting uncontrollably until he exploded down her throat. She swallowed him hungerly licking at him as he softened. He stroked her face and got down on the ground with her, kissing her passionately.

Once he had her on her back he dived under her dress and feasted on her warm and wet sex until she came hard, almost ripping his hair out. By then he was already hard again, and ready for her. When he entered her, he thrusted roughly, pulling her legs around his waist. He pounded into her savagely, loving the way she gasped and begged him to do it even harder. After several minutes of brutally pounding into her, he pulled out and she quickly got on her hands and knees. Looking at him over her shoulder she panted when he ran his hard member across her dripping slit, then sliding up to rubb on her back entrance. He had never even considered doing this, but the way she moaned when he did it made him curious. He gently pressed into her, loving the way she breathed his name and pushed back against him. After gathering more of her wetness he was able to slide it in, holding still when he was all the way inside.

She finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed back against him until he pulled out before slowly pushing back in. This went on for a while, him taking it slowly until she begged him for more. When he started to really thrust, she rested her head on her hands, pushing her bottom higher, which allowed him to go deeper. The noises that they made were so savage, that anyone who would have heard would have thought there were animals mating in there. When Jon inserted his fingers into her sex, using the same force as his thrusts, she came harder than she ever had. He quickly followed, pumping his seed deep into her.

They spent several minutes holding each other, both wishing they could stay longer. When she finally left to go back in, she did so unwillingly. When her suspicious husband walked her back to their chambers after dinner, he saw the pieces of hay in her hair. He had noticed her sneaking out of the feast, and would have followed her if the King hadn't started asking him questions about becoming the Warden of the North. By the time the King was distracted with a wench, Sam had already snuck back into the feast. He was furious and wanted answers but wanted to wait until they were alone.

When she undressed for bed, Robb watched closely, looking for signs on her body. She quickly changed and attempted to move past him to slip into bed. He reached out his hand to stop her, gently forcing her back against the wall. He was glad he had remembered to leave Greywind outside, he didn't want his wolf getting involved.

"You were with him weren't you?" Robb asked, whispering his question into her ear. She had turned her head to look away from him, unable to look him in the eye.

"Let me go Robb, you're drunk." Sam said, trying to push him off of her.

"Tell me the truth, I'm your husband. I deserve that much from you." he said.

"LET ME GO." She finally looked at him, attempting to sound braver than she felt.

"Tell me the truth, you fucked him didn't you? I knew you were a whore when I married you, but I didn't think you'd fuck around after our wedding." The slap he received for those words, only caused him to become more aggressive with her. He was drunk, after seeing the woman he loved sneak away to be with his brother, he decided he needed more wine to confront her. He lost count of how many times his goblet was filled.

"You are a little whore aren't you? You fucked him, I bet he's dripping out of you now isn't he?" He asked roughly, before he ripped her night dress off her, causing her to squeal in shock. She attempted to cover herself but he was already pushing her back against the wall, and restraining her arms over her head with one hand while his other entered her roughly, checking for his brothers seed.

He was confused when he didn't feel the wetness, until he pulled out and felt running lower. When his finger came in contact with the sticky substance he froze. This was what he was looking for, the proof he needed. He roughly turned her around, so her face was pressed into the wall. She protested, trying to fight him off until she felt his fingers roughly enter her. This should have caused her to scream, or atleast fight him off. Never did she think she would have let out the loud moan or find herself getting wet at what her usually mild mannered husband was doing to her.

Robb had meant to hurt her, to demean her, but when she moaned he felt himself harden. Before he realized what he was doing, he was pulling his breeches down and spreading her bottom apart to look at her back entrance. He used one hand to keep her hands pinned above her and the other to fondle her, feeling the wetness and spreading it from her slit to her back. When her moaning got even louder he couldn't take it anymore. He entered her sex and brutally took her. He had never been this rough with her, and the rougher he got the more she moaned. He used his free hand to rub her back entrance. When he put his finger in, she begged him to do it. He quickly pulled out from her sex and slid into her already wet back entrance. He pounded her until she came, feeling her wetness coat his balls as they slapped against her skin. His movements became short jerks as he emptied himself into her. When he was done he washed them both off before carrying her to bed. They both held on to each other until sleep took them. He would wake in the morning with a horrible headache, and no memory of the night before. She would wake to realize he didn't remember, but she always would.


	7. Chapter 7

I have a new chapter up, it isn't very long but it has some big news. I also made another video, this is kinda a sequel to the other. It's basically showing Sam praying for Jon to come back, and him knowing he can't stay, that she is now his brothers wife and he has no real claim on her. You can find it on youtube if you search under ScarlettJN, both video's should be there. Fanfiction doesn't allow me to paste the link, but if you go to www .youtube /watch ?v=6cqvjhmusxg and remove the spaces it should work.

Chapter 7

The next morning was hard for Robb, he drank too much the night before and was worried about what he might have said to his wife. His mother always told them not to drink so much when you're upset, because you can't take back what you say when you're drunk, no matter how much you may wish to. When he walked over to his young wife, who was combing her hair in the mirror, he tried offering a shrug and a smile as an apology. She rolled her eyes but smiled, allowing him to kiss her on the cheek.

Sam knew he didn't remember the night before, she could tell by the way he looked when he woke up. She prayed that he never will remember, knowing if he did he would find out just who he married. She was shamed by not only cheating on her husband with his brother, but enjoying being treated like a whore by both. She had never been more turned on in her life when they took her roughly, and her husband found her lovers cum running down her thighs. This was a dark shamefully dark secret that she will take to the grave. She asked Robb if he would break his fast with her alone in their room, she didn't feel like pretending this morning. Her father in law's eyes were too sharp sometimes, and she felt like he saw everything. She hated feeling like she had to hide from him, but if he knew just what type of woman she was, she was likely to get her head chopped off. She liked her head where it was, thank you very much.

She decided to avoid everyone, Jon was becoming possessive, and the dangerous glint in his eyes last night told her he may be capable of confronting Robb with the truth. She may have loved Jon more, but she did love Robb too. He was her husband, and she would do anything possible to spare his feelings. Besides, if Robb found out the truth, she may end up losing one of them. Robb's temper was always steady, but she knew he was quick to pull his sword. From what she heard aroundWinterfell, Jon was the better fighter. She didn't want to end up a widow so avoiding was on her agenda. She also refused to even admit it to herself, but when Robb married her, she vowed to always take his side and protect him. No matter the love she felt for Jon, if it came down to it, she would protect her husband first. This was something she tried not to think about, even considering being against Jon in any situation made her feel sick.

Robb was in a loving mood and decided to pull his beautiful wife into his lap and feed her fruit, she giggled and enjoyed this rare moment alone. Robb was usually with his father at this time, learning everything he could so when he left for Kingslanding, Robb would be ready. They were interrupted by a knock causing both to groan. Lady Stark came in, smiling at the sight of her son happy and playfully feeding his wife a berry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're father has requested you join the hunt. The King wishes to leave early. Samantha you're more than welcome to spend the day with me. The Queen has decided to take a stroll so it will just be me and Sansa today."

Sam declined, saying she wanted to take Grey Wind to Godswood. Really, she wanted to look for Jon and find a way to figure out their situation. She was worried something terrible was on the horizon. Robb left immediately, kissing her goodbye to join the hunt. She dressed warmly and took GreyWind in search of Jon. As she left the west end of the castle, she saw something that made her stumble, barely catching herself before she fell. Bran was laying in the grass, still, too still. She ran over and put her ear to his mouth and was able to feel him slowly breathing, but his body looked broken. She started screaming for help and when no one came she debated on leaving him there to find help, or attempting to carry him. Looking over his broken body once again she knew she shouldn't move him. She quickly ran towards the stables and found Jon readying his horse.

"Jon, it's Bran, hes hurt!" she cried. feeling like she was in a strange nightmare, almost like an out of body experience.

Jon followed her back to Bran and between the two of them determined he would go get more help, and something to carry him on while she watched over him. A half hour later they were in Bran's chambers with Maester Luwin checking him over. He had yet to wake, and they determined he had some how fallen from climbing the castle walls. Lady Stark was beside herself, while Sam tried comforting her. Jon had ridden to find the hunting party himself, knowing his father would need him when he learned of Brans fall. A few hours later and Lord Stark was attempting to get his wife to leave their son's room for some food but she refused. Sam had been in there with her all day, and she decided she would go get some food for Lady Stark to eat in Bran's chambers. She knew there was no way Lady Stark was leaving her son.

When she entered the kitchens, with Robb following close behind, she suddenly froze causing him to run into her. The smell of stew had suddenly invaded her nostrils and she attempted to cover her nose and mouth, but was too late. She barely made it to an empty pot in time before she was throwing up everything she had eaten that morning. Robb held back her hair and helped wash her face. He was worried the stress of the day was too much for her. He had a servant take food for Lady Stark with an apology before he carried Sam back to their chambers. After getting some rest she felt better, but a few hours later when Robb tried to get her to eat some bread she got sick again. He called Maester Luwin to check on her, worried she was coming down with something.

When Maester Luwin checked on her, asking about her symptoms he got a pecular look on his face. He asked Robb if he could have a moment alone with his young wife and after refusing to leave her, he went ahead and asked when was the last time she had her monthly bleed. Samantha froze, as did Robb. She hadn't had it since before she married him. She felt so stupid to not even consider that being a possibility, and she burst into tears on the verge of having a panic attack. She was pregnant and she had no clue who the father was. Robb was shocked by the tears, he had been expecting her to end up with child any day now. They had been having sex sometimes several times a day. He never once considered the fact that the child might not be his, he told her before marrying her that any child she bears will be his. He quickly asked Maester Luwin to leave so he could speak to her alone.

She was sobbing, attempting to wipe her tears on her sleeves. When he grabbed her face and held it, gently stroking her cheeks until she finally stopped with the hysterical and dramatic sobbing and weezing.

"Love, why are you crying? This is a good thing." He tried to convince her by showing his joy, smiling and nodding.

"But, but it could be Jo-" He quickly covered her mouth before she could finish his name.

Her eyes widened in shock while he shook his head at her.

"No, love. Don't ever say that again, do you hear me? That never happened. You are to never tell anyone it did, this child is ours. I'm the father and that is the end of it. I don't ever want to hear you question this again, am I making myself clear?" He said as sternly as possible. He let her get away with almost anything, but this he would not allow. She needed to listen to him and do as he says or else.

"Okay." She nodded, feeling a little fearful of his tone, and the tight grip he had on her face.

"Mother and father will be too upset to tell them our good news today, but tomorrow morning I will tell father. He needs to know we're expecting the next heir of Winterfell. I need to find out if he is still planning on leaving with the King, I'm going to go check on Bran and I want you to try to eat this bread and I'll be back soon to tuck you in. Okay?" He asked, still holding her face firmly. She nodded and he kissed her nose before getting up and leaving their chambers.

Sam pulled tiny pieces of bread and forced herself to swallow them. She was carrying a child, and she should be happy. She was worried, she didn't know how Jon would react to the news, and a new fear struck her. If someone questioned the child'sfather, they could end up losing their inheritance. The heir of Winterfell was a coveted position, one of the most coveted positions in the Seven. Many would use anything they could against her and her child to take it away. She vowed then, never to admit it could be anyone but Robb's child. She would have to tell Jon goodbye, she was willing to risk her own fate just to have those passionate moments with him. But she was no fool, she would never risk her child's inheritance or even life. What she was doing could cost her everything, and if you had asked her yesterday if she was willing to give up everything for Jon she would have said yes in a heart beat... now though... no, she wouldn't risk her child. She chewed on her thumb nail while trying to find a way to tell Jon without hurting him too much, or exposing the truth.

Jon sat in the hall outside Bran's chambers, upset that Lady Stark ordered him out. It had been hours since he had been able to see his little brother and he was getting antsy being left out. He had been very careful not to look at Sam when Robb and her passed by earlier. He wanted to reach out and touch her arm as she passed by, but Robb's eyes were on him like a hawk. He didn't blame his brother, he had earned this treatment. His whole life he had tried to be better, so when he was treated as a bastard he could say he didn't earn it, that he deserved better. Not now though, he deserved to have Robb run him through with his sword. This last month had been hell for him. Leaving was a mistake, he knew it as he was riding away, but his pride didn't allow him to come back. He rode north to the wall, and took his oath, and joined the men in black. This was what he had planned to do his whole life, but it felt empty now.

When he was asked to help his uncle track down the deserter to be executed by his father, he tried not to appear too eager to be coming back. He knew it was wrong, after witnessing his father behead the poor soul, he went to Godswood to pray to the old gods about his predicament. Or that is what he told himself, really he went there to wait for her. He knew she would come, he felt her pull the moment he got there. From the moment he entered her, he knew he couldn't stop this. He would have to find a way to be stronger, but every time he was near her, he couldn't stop. He hated her for making him into this, and he hated himself for allowing it. He knew she was going to his brothers bed after they were done, and he was rougher on her on purpose. Hoping he left marks behind, the bruises on her hips where he gripped her too tight, or the nips his teeth caused when he bit her shoulder as he savagely took her from behind.

When she came to him, looking terrified when she found Bran, he forced himself to forget his passion for her while they got Bran help. Afterward, when he had to watch his brother follow behind her as she left, he felt even more bitter that it couldn't have been him following her. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Maester Luwin whispering to Theon. Jon moved closer but purposely stayed hidden so he could hear what they were saying.

"The New Lady Stark will be having the babe before the year is up. I have to admit I was hoping this would happen, I always loved watching the kids when they were babes." Maester Luwin confessed, almost bashfully. Theon laughed and said he would keep it quiet until Robb wanted to tell everyone.

Jon froze and felt his blood run cold. Sam was with child. Who's child was anyone's guess. She knew and didn't tell him. He felt his fingers digging into the wall, he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. She could be having his child and she didn't even tell him. She was probably hoping she could keep it secret until he left for the wall in a few days. He knew he had no rights to the child, she was married so by law he had no claims he could make. He vowed to never father any children when he joined the watch, it wasn't something he could just take back. But knowing she could be having his child changed something inside him. He felt a bitter resentment towards her that he never thought was possible. He knew he wouldn't make this easy for her, no she wouldn't get to have things go her way this time. He wouldn't slink back to the Wall and allow her to have her way. She would be in for a rude awakening.


	8. Chapter 8

A:N

Hey I wanted to thank anyone who reads this and just say thanks. I also wanted to address a review I got, saying Theon would never flirt with Sam since Robb is all he has in Winterfell. I guess firstly, this is AU... which means I can really just make up whatever I want to happen. I've said the characters in this will make a lot of mistakes, and they will. This won't be exactly like the show or books. I think bringing in a girl like Sam will change everything, she is neither good or loyal, and I personally think if we we're going by the books or show that Jon wouldn't have slept with her to begin with. She was meant to be Robb's and I don't think show or book Jon would betray his brother. Now, with that said I hate Theon, so I won't be making him into anything that resembles good. Also, I think even show Theon or book would flirt with Robb's young beautiful wife. She is a beauty that isn't common, especially in the North. I don't think a sleaze like Theon would be able to resist himself. I also think Theon has proved that he doesn't care much about Robb, he did sack Winterfell and killed the men who pretty much knew him his whole life. He has no honor, he even kills children to prove a point. (Before I get reviews saying he doesn't kill Bran and Rickon, true he didn't but those burned kids bodies didn't magically appear. He murdered some kids to make everyone believe they were them.) I honestly think Theon is capable of anything. Weasels like him usually are. Also, even while Ned was alive, I saw Theon be rude to Robb so I don't see where the reviewer is really coming from. I also know that there are some stories on here where it seems the writers like Theon... well I'm not really into that.. at all. So I may be putting off some of my readers with my Theon bashing. (But seriously why does anyone like him? He makes me want to slap him in the face. I normally go for the bad boy who is evil, but he isn't even someone I would like. I think he is repulsive looking, and reminds me of a weasel who is always looking out for number 1 and would back stab anyone. I really hate that Robb wasn't able to get his revenge on Theon, and in my story if I decideTheon does do the things he does in the books/show you can guarantee my Robb will be able to get to him.) Sorry for the long A/N but I just really wanted to make sure everyone knows this is AU and not going to follow the show or books completely. Also, I think if my main character will be a girl who completely rotten I'd have to change the characters up some. Thank you again for reading and I hope that reviewer doesn't really hate where I'll be going with this. I appreciate you're review and even though I disagree I really like being able to debate it. I know my view on things are usually different than others and I love that you're reading and really paying attention and stating your opinion.

I have changed where my videos are now... Youtube has been having some issues so I moved them to vimeo instead. I also deleted the ones I had made before, and made new ones that in my opinion are better. I have a few of them up if you want to see. But be warned there are spoiler alerts for those you haven't watched the first season of the show. I made them so that they will kinda show what my story is going to be like. Some of the things I put in the videos haven't been in these chapters yet, but it is just a tease of what is to come. You can go view the videos at vimeo, any my user number is #**user12865899** or Snichols... the link to my videos will be ** /user128658990**

_**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to read over this before posting. I'll be posting a new chapter later tonight. **_

Chapter 8

Sam awoke the next morning feeling strong arms wrapped around her, and a warm breath on her neck. She smiled and snuggled into her husbands hold. He kissed her neck before moving his hand down to her tummy and caressing it. She smiled against her pillow never feeling more content or happy in her life. The night helped her come to terms with her love for Jon and the love that she was feeling for her wonderful husband. She had decided that Jon had made his choice, he chose to leave her and refuse her fathers offer of marriage. Robb wanted her, he loved her and would have never done that to her. The bitterness she felt with that thought hurt, but she knew she was better off. Robb was her husband and would make a wonderful father. With that thought she quickly turned over and kissed her husbands lips watching his eyes flutter open, showing the bright almost azure color of them.

"I want to go sit with your mother, I'm sure she hasn't left his room all night."

"Would you like to break your fast with me first? I need to attend to some business with my father this morning so we have a bit of time."

"I'm not really feeling like I could stomach anything, maybe some bead? I'll see that Tanya brings your food up here, and I'll have her bring a plate for your mother. I'll take it to her myself and make sure she eats it."

Robb nodded and got up while stretching. He quickly dressed while Sam spoke with her lady's maid and then tried to dress herself with Robb's assistance. He combed her hair for her, which was secretly one of his favorite things to do. A little later after watching Lady Stark push around her food Sam felt that she should finally speak.

"Lady Stark, I don't want to upset you but I feel I must say this. You need to eat something, if not for yourself do it for Bran. He will need your strength when he awakes and you won't be of any help if you are sick in bed."

"Samantha, if this were your child you would understand my lack of appetite. I just found out my dear husband will be going to Kings Landing tomorrow and I'm supposed to watch him leave and take my only daughters with him. I cannot possibly eat a bite."

"Lord Stark is still going to Kings Landing?" Sam asked shocked that he would leave his son who is in a coma.

"Yes, he told me today."

Sam sat in stunned silence. If Robb had done that to her while their child was hurt, there would be hell to pay. Then she immediately chastised herself for thinking that way, Lady Stark was a respectable lady, and clearly she was not. No, Sam was a whore who cheated on her wonderful husband with a man who refused to marry her. Clearly she had been foolish and she would be foolish no more. Jon made it clear he didn't want or love her. He refused her, and she was through with him. She was actually getting angrier by the minute at him. She spent the rest of the day in Bran's room with Lady Stark, asking her to show her how to knit a a new shirt for Robb. This wasn't something she enjoyed, but she did it more for Lady Stark. This way, she had something to do while sitting with her beloved son and Sam didn't want to leave Bran's side either. She hadn't known him for long but she had already fallen in love with the children. Especially young Bran and Rickon. She wouldn't even admit this to herself but also it helped give her a reason to stay away from Jon. He was dead to her. That bastard had broken her heart and she would never forgive him.

Meanwhile, Jon paced around the castle. He tried to practice with Rickon teaching him the proper sword techniques but he couldn't concentrate. He was worried for Bran, and missing him. He also had heard that his father is leaving with the girls for Kings Landing tomorrow. This part made him want to stay in Winterfell, but he knew he couldn't. He had taken vows to the black and must keep to them. He had considered ways of getting out of it just temporarily and came up with a few, since his father was Warden of the North he would be able to grant him temporary permission to stay behind for in his absence to help Robb, the idea appealed greatly to him. He would be able to stay for Bran, help with Rickon and watch over Sam. Lady Stark has refused to leave Bran's side so that was also a plus. She always made him feel unwanted, and he resented her. He had considered his options all night on what he should do with Sam. He was angry at her at first, but then soon realized if he told Robb the situation then he may send her back home to her father. That was something Jon couldn't even fathom. He would never be able to go after her. She could be carrying his child and if he couldn't be with Sam, he wanted to still be able to be part of the child's life.

After a few more hours with no sign of Sam, Jon decided since Robb was busy with his father speaking with the villagers he would go see if she was in Bran's room. He hadn't seen his little brother since they found him outside the tower and he really needed to check on him. He slowly opened the door to find Lady Stark knitting, and Sam asleep with her head laying next to Bran's arm. She was hunched over in her chair and looked like it had to be very uncomfortable. He made a move to kneel at the other side of the bed when Lady Stark spoke, spitting out hatred with her words.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Bran. I wanted to check on him."

"Well now you have!"

Jon looked at her for a few moments more before leaning closer to Bran. He held his hand and spoke softly, since he didn't want to wake up Sam.

"You're going to be just fine Bran. You need to hurry and get better, I tried showing Rickon the proper sword technique and he nearly took my hand off." Jon said with a laugh. He stared intently at his brother before leaning closer to whisper.

"I'll be here when you wake up, but don't make us wait too long. Summer is having to play with Shaggy Dog and we all know how bad he behaves." Jon tried to smile while saying this, but it was difficult to with his young brother looking so frail. A small noise made up look up and he saw Sam lifting her head while rubbing her eyes. Before he could even look away he watched her frown before her face morphed into a bitter look. He was quite confused, shouldn't he be the one upset with her? He opened his mouth to say something but before he could voice it, he heard someone moving closer. His long time training instincts kicked in and he quickly moved back before seeing it was Lady Stark coming closer. He looked down to his feet to avoid her angry scowl but froze when he heard her voice.

"I want you to leave!" Lady yelled.

This caused Sam to wince, she was angry at him but still didn't like the way Lady Stark treated him. It wasn't his fault he was a bastard, and Lady Stark took her husbands infidelity out on the wrong person. Jon hung his head as he left the room never looking back. If he had, he would have seen the sympathy on Sam's face for him.

That night Robb and Sam once again had dinner in their chambers, this time though Sansa, Arya, and Rickon joined them. Sam had made it clear that Theon was not invited which he reluctantly agreed. He was very close to Theon and thought of him as his brother, and he didn't understand Sam's hatred for him. Theon chose to go down to the local brothel instead saying he didn't care less that the newest Lady Stark didn't like him. Really he hated that spoiled bitch with a passion and wish he could teach her a lesson or two.

Lord Stark spent his time with the King and Queen, after-all he was still supposed to be treating his guests with honor. King Robert said he understood why the feast that night and was thinking of them in their time of need. Never the less, he still requested they come to Kings Landing the next day. He couldn't keep away from his throne too long, lest those damnTargaryen decide to sneak back in and try to steal it. By gods he thought, he hated them with a passion and would see all of them dead before he leaves this world. He smiled behind his mug of ale of the memory of using his war hammer on that damn prince. He smashed his chest so hard the rubies in his armor flew all over into the Trident. That was the best moment of his life. Now he is stuck with that damn Lannister as a wife, and kids that he can't stand. Especially Joffery who was the type of boy he would have enjoyed beating the holy hell out of when he was his age. That boy got none of his genes. He was secretly jealous of Ned's family. He had sons that were men, not sniveling good for nothing boys like his son. Hell even his daughter the youngest one Arya he believed her name was, was better than his own son. He was sure she could take him in a fight and she was just a little girl. He glanced down to the end of the table at his witch of a wife and his eldest son who he wanted to slapevery-time he spoke. He instead chose to drink more ale before pulling one of the kitchen wenches passing through into his lap. He ignored the dirty look his wife shot at him. By gods he wasn't going to touch her again and produce more good for nothing kids with the woman. That was her blood that tainted their children.

Meanwhile Ned was looking through the room in search of his son, Jon. He needed to speak to the boy before he left. He knew he couldn't tell him what he has been meaning to for a long time now, but he did want to have a talk with the boy. He was of his blood and he wanted him to know that he was proud of him. He didn't get to see him off the last time he left for the Wall. When he looked at him, his heart hurt for his dear sister. His sister who looked just like him. Luckily Jon didn't take after his mother, but unluckily for him Arya did. He loved that girl to death, but he worried about her sometimes. He knew as she got older he would have a hard time trying to find a suitable husband for her. She didn't seem like she would ever want to husband and he knew any man who married his hard headed daughter would be in for a shock the first time he tried to tell her what to do. This made him smile for the first time since he learned of Bran's fall.

Jon paced around in the courtyard waiting for the right time to approach his father. He needed to get the speech just perfect for his father to approve. He knew that his father has the power to make it okay for him to take time off from the watch, after all they did need him right now. He finally got the nerve and went to the feast, to ask to speak to him privately.

After finishing dinner and checking on Bran and Lady Stark went to her chambers to undress. Her maid Tanya had already brought in the bath water so she quickly undressed and slipped in. Within a few minutes she heard the door open and shut. She didn't look up, already knowing it was her husband. She smiled when she heard him removing his clothes and him slipping in behind her.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered into her ear before nipping on her lobe. Sam's eyes rolled back as she moaned at his ministrations. She licked her neck and then placed open mouth kisses on her shoulder.

"I'll be better if you make love to me." she side as she got up and turned around to arrange herself so she could sit on his lap. They both groaned as she lowered herself onto him before their lips met in a hard kiss.

That night when Jon entered his chambers, he was feeling like he was walking on air. His father agreed that Jon was indeed needed at Winterfell for a short time to help Robb with being the Lord of Winterfell in his absence. He sent a raven already to Ben to let them know Jon would be there until Robb got used to his duties and Lady Stark could sit with Bran and not have the stress of running Winterfell on her shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

This isn't too long, but I have another I will post tonight. I have also re-done my video from them called to build a home. You can find the link of my videos on my profile page. This is a teaser of what is to come so I really hope everyone watches it. It's called to Build a Home and I just re did it, so if you have already watched the videos you may want to watch them again. I worked super hard on them and I have another I'll be posting sometime soon. Thank you to the readers who seem to be following my story. I hope you like it, and if you want to make suggestions I'm open for it. Also, if you want to see a song in a video let me know in a review.

**Chapter 9**

Watching Lord Stark and the others leave Winterfell for Kings-landing was both bittersweet and made her uneasy. She didn't like the Queen and thought that the King-slayer would easily put a sword through Ned's back if he had the chance. She wouldn't miss her father in law with his stares that she knew meant he was judging her, but she did like him for his character. He was a good and noble man, he raised his children right and he was always trying to be a the best Lord possible. She just didn't like having someone around who she knew she couldn't fool with her sweet smiles and doe eyes. No, she wouldn't miss him at all.

She also wouldn't miss Arya. She adored that little girl but when Jon left and Arya suspected it was her fault, she treated Sam like dirt. Almost as if she smelled like cow-pie rather than lavender oils. Sam was tired of the stink eye she constantly received, and just knew it was her that threw horses shit in her hair. She couldn't prove it, but she knew it. Arya didn't know who she was dealing with, and when she complained of her chambers stinking all day it was everything Sam could do to keep the smile off her face. Old cheese under your bed doesn't smell appealing and with the fire burning strong in your chambers it smells even worse.

Sam would miss Sansa. The girl would have made a great minion. She adored everything about Sam, her clothes, hair, style and even her wit. She was sad that the only girl in Winterfell who had an eye for fashion was now leaving to marry that moron prince. She pitied Sansa for her future husband, althoughSansa was too stupid to see it. She thought the prince was dreamy, and every time she would say so Sam would roll her eyes. The boy was a complete idiot, who Sam could see had a cruel streak that he had yet shown to Sansa. A man like him will end up abusing his wife. If her father had tried to marry her to him, she knows she would have ended up beheaded for slapping him silly on a regular basis.

The family were all upset to see them go, mostly Lady Stark. Everyone said goodbye to Bran and Sam knew he would be upset when he finally woke to find that they were gone and he didn't get to say goodbye. The most shocking turn of events was Jon staying at Winterfell rather than going back to the Wall. Robb had a very long dispute over this until his father reminded him of his place and that he was still his father. Lady Stark tried to side with Robb but one look made her back down. She was too upset still about Bran to start any fights while she was at her weakest. Jon said his goodbyes to his sisters on his own time so Sam wasn't forced to see him in the courtyard as they left.

He did corner her later that evening and she was luckily saved by Robb who quickly intervened and pulled her back to their chambers. They ended up avoiding the topic of Jon, since it seemed to upset them both and instead made love all night.

The morning after their love making the couple cuddled in their bed, both trying to avoid starting their day. When Robb went to push the furs off to get up Sam quickly climbed under the covers, making him freeze. She slowly nipped down his neck, his shoulders, then to his chest. She suckled on his nipple before gently biting it. He moaned and massaged her scalp. After sucking on each nipple she licked down his stomach until she reached his thighs. He had pulled the furs back so he could watch everything she did. She kissed and licked each of his thighs teasing him and enjoying him get so frustrated that he kept thrusting his hips up to get her attention. She bypassed his very hard member and slowly pulled one of his balls into her mouth and sucked, while fondling the other. She paid both equal attention before she slowly licked up his shaft then licking his slit, devouring his precum that was dripping out. She kept the motion up before licking down his shaft and up again, listening to his moans and growls. Finally she sucked the tip and took him deeper bobbing up and down going further each time. She relaxed her throat and moaned when he tightened his grip on her hair and started thrusting into her throat. This had her soaking and she needed to cum too. She let go of his member with a loud smacking pop sound and quickly turned around so she was straddling his face.

He moaned when he saw how wet her slit was and immediately licked from the bottom to the top. She moaned and grinded onto his face before putting his member back in her mouth and sucking hard. They worked each other for a while until his erratic thrusting showed her he was really close. She started really grinding on him, panting and moaning when he sucked her lips into his mouth and then used one of his fingers to put inside her tight hole. She lost it then, exploding so hard that her juices ran down his face and his neck. She used her hands on him while she was doing this and when her orgasm started to fade she double her efforts on him. He didn't much longer after that, and with one last thrust he came down her throat. She licked him clean while he laid still with his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

"I think we should make this a habit every morning." Robb said as she crawled up his body to cuddle next to him.

Several days later they received a raven from Ned who had let them know they arrived at the halfway point to Kings-landing and gave the terrible news that he had to kill Lady, Sansa's wolf because of a childish dispute that ended with Arya's wolf attacking Joffrey. Since Arya set Nymeria free to save it's life, the Queen ordered Lady to be killed instead. This upset everyone, Sam probably the most because she had a special place in her heart for the wolves. She couldn't explain it but something inside was telling her that they were important. It started soon after she arrived and it was growing every day. She spent most of her days with one or more of the wolves following her around. She was still sleeping with Grey Wind when Robb was up late working. Since he was becoming so large he was being moved to the end of their bed and sometimes even the floor when a very tired Robb would return to their bed.

Avoiding Jon was becoming even easier than she thought when she learned that if she stayed with Cate in Bran's room, Jon typically didn't go in. He knew Cate wouldn't tolerate his presence and without Ned there to intervene Cate would unleash her wrath if he tried to enter the chambers. On one night in particular Sam was feeling drowsy and ended up falling asleep with her head on the bed on Bran's chest. She usually fell asleep most nights like this, with Cate usually knitting in the chair next to her. Robb would always come in and carry his wife back to their chambers into their bed. He never wanted to sleep without her in his arms. This night though, when he entered the chambers he found his wife in her usual spot asleep, but his mother was staring out the window. When she heard him enter she turned quickly and started towards him.

"Can't you keep those beasts quiet? I can't even hear myself think!"

Robb looked towards his sleeping wife to make she she hadn't stirred and then turned to his disgruntled mother.

He went towards the window to see what they were barking at when he spotted a fire. He quickly started for the door but not before yelling back that there was a fire and that they were to stay put.

Sam's head jerked up at the mention of fire, and her instinct of fear for her husband had her jumping out of her chair and going for the door. As she passed Cate she was pulled back.

"He said stay put, and he is your Lord and master."

Sam gave her a look like she was insane.

"He is no master of mine, NO ONE OWNS ME!" Sam shook off Cate's grip and went towards the door and as she opened it she was shocked to find a very filthy man she had never seen before.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this part of the castle? You smell disgusting and if you enter this room we won't be able to get the smell out of the furs for weeks! Turn around and get the hell outta here!" Sam yelled while waiting for him to move so she could pass. Her heart was pounding for fear for Robb's safety. She knew she couldn't actually be of any help but she just needed to see that he was okay.

"No one was supposed to be here." The filthy man said as he started to walk further into the room. Sam instantly backed up, wrinkling her nose at his smell.

"I suggest you listen to the Lady, you shouldn't be in here and I demand you leave at once!" Cate yelled.

Instead he continued forward until Sam was at the foot of Bran's bed and Cate was behind her. They were both confused and starting to feel afraid of what his intentions were. His eyes were no longer focused on them, but now Bran as he pulled out a sharp looking dagger.

"It's a mercy killing." The man said as he started towards Bran.

Both women screamed no and launched at him. Sam got to him first trying to block his path and he back handed her hard enough for her to fall down to the ground. She shook her head for a second to regain focus and looked up to see Cate struggling with the man. She had blood running down her hands and arms and Sam quickly jumped back up just in time to watch the man push Cate to the ground. Sam went into attack mode since he was heading towards Bran again and she leaped onto his back and started pulling his greasy hair. He attempted to shake her off but she held on tight. It wasn't until he backed into the hard brick wall that she let go and fell to the ground. Within seconds though she heard the sound that made her sigh in relief.

There was a growl before Summer launched at the man's throat and ripped it out. It was gruesome to say the least, and the man screamed like a girl the whole time. He stood no chance against the Direwolf. When the man was dead, Summer jumped up onto Bran's facing out towards the women. Cate leaned up onto the bed still on her knees to see that Bran was indeed okay while Sam laughed. She turned and gave her an incredulous look while Sam just shook her head at her.

"We really won't be getting that smell out of here for days you know." Sam said while touching her scalp and looking to see if she was bleeding.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry ahead of time for any errors... I don't usually proofread and I was pretty tired while writing this. Reason it took so long to post is I'm actually doing another video and I just completed it, I'll be posting it today on my site. If you want to see the videos look on my profile and follow the link.

Chapter 10

Tanya quietly entered her lady's chambers and set down the tray without disturbing the sleeping beauty, knowing if she awoke she would have a very upset Sam to deal with. She almost made it back out the door before she heard the loud groan followed by a "Ugh,what is going on?"

Samantha had been attempting to sleep in, the stress of lately was too much for her. Last nights attack left her body aching and her mind in shock. She had no idea why anyone would attempt to kill a little boy in a coma, and she knew if she thought on it too long she would have to face some hard facts that she knew would lead only to devastation. She decided she would think on it tomorrow instead. She threw the furs back and rolled over realizing Robb's side of the bed was cold. He was extremely upset and being the heir meant he didn't have the luxury of sleep like Sam tried to do. He was up all night questioning everyone in Winterfell on who this man was and how he got into his home on his watch. He felt ashamed that he failed to protect his brother and if it hadn't been for Summer, Bran's wolf his wife and mother would have likely been murdered too. The thought made him sick, and he ended up having to empty his stomach in the bushes on the edge of the courtyard.

He couldn't locate Jon and this made matters worse. His father was gone with his sisters, his mother was a wreck who refused to leave Bran's side,Rickon followed him around all day crying for his parents and Jon was off doing who knew what. He would have preferred Jon stay at the wall if he wasn't going to be of any use. From what Maester Luwin told him, Jon had been spending his time drinking and wondering around Winterfell starting fights and tearing things apart. He said Jon's chambers were trashed, furniture broken and even his furs torn apart. Jon wasn't taking this situation with Sam and him well and Robb just wanted peace within his family again. They had enemies coming after them and he needed his family coming together, not be torn apart.

When Robb finally reached his chair that his father used to sit in, he felt like a little boy trying to play a mans game. He had no clues except the dagger the man had on him. It appeared expensive and judging from how filthy the man was he didn't think it belonged to him. No one admitted to seeing this man before so Robb rubbed his temples while trying to listen to his people all yelling over each other. The whole of Winterfell was upset about the recent events and all were expecting Robb to do something about it. His mind drifted to Samantha and her likely still in their bed waiting for him. He was running on no sleep and no food after emptying his stomach and he felt exhausted.

Meanwhile Sam was finally getting out of bed but when her bare feet touched the cold floor she squealed and jumped back into bed. She asked Tanya to just bring the tray to her which she did so reluctantly. Sam frowned in confusion until she actually smelled what was on the tray. It smelled terrible and looked like some form of porridge causing her to wrinkle her nose in disgust before pushing the tray back at her maid.

"What is this? This is not my breakfast. You know I have a bowl of fruit in the morning. Where is my food?" Sam yelled in a high pitched voice that made her maid flinch.

"Lady Stark changed you're food, she said now that you are carrying a Stark baby you need real food." Tanya said while avoiding her Lady's eyes.

"WHAT? No one tells me what to eat!"

"But Lady-"

"I don't care who they are, I want the food I eat every morning. Where is the kitchens? I will speak to them myself." Sam said as she got out of bed and searched for a robe to cover herself. Her feet were bare so she quickly looked around for her slippers and once she got them on she stormed out of her chambers in the opposite direction of the kitchen. After finally finding them she stormed in there and pitched a fit that had servants scurrying out the door and a promise to never change her food ever again without her say so. On her way back to her chambers she ran into a hard chest.

When she looked up ready to yell at the idiot for running into her she froze seeing it was Jon. Or what was left of him. His hair was even more frizzy than normal, his clothes were disheveled and he smelled of wine so strong that she had to cover her mouth and nose. This pissed him off and he backed her into the wall giving her a look of disgust. She was backing away until her braver side took over and she shoved him back away from her with all her might. Luckily for her he was drunk so he stumbled back into the wall behind him.

"You stay away from me!" She yelled and pointed at him to prove her point that she was serious.

"Oh trust me my Lady, I will. First I wanted to know why my brother was attacked and no one told me." He had regained his balance and stepped into her breathing space again, attempting to bully her with his size. He really didn't know who he was dealing with. With speed he didn't think she had, she reached out and grabbed a hold of his hair pulling his face down to hers so she could say what she needed right into his ear. He winced and bit his lip to keep from yelling out. He didn't want to show her that she could hurt him anymore, even if she was doing a damn fine job of it.

"I will say this to you only once, if you don't like how Winterfell is run, you speak to your Lord Stark about these matters. I don't care about your feelings anymore and I won't have you yelling at me when you don't get your way. Are we clear?" She asked pulled his hair even harder this time making him yell out that it hurt.

Finally after seeing she wasn't going to release the death grip on his hair he nodded and she released him. Before she could shove past him he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order. Does your husband know what a little whore you are and that it probably isn't even his?"

When she reached out to slap him she wasn't quick enough, he was prepared and caught her wrist pulling her into his chest. He ignored the tears in her eyes and kept a strong hold on her arm making her cry out. His face quickly changed from angry to sad and he let her go and as he was trying to find the words to apologize she had already recovered and kneed him between the legs as hard as she could, then for good measure she shoved him against the wall as she walked past as if nothing had happened. He watched her go with an angry sneer. She was going to be the death of him, he was sure of it.

Neither of them noticed the person at the end of the hall, or their quick departure for her son.

Catelyn Stark was alot of things, she used to be a different, sweeter woman before the war had hardened her. She hated that she lost that outlook she used to have when her husband brought back another woman's child. Normally when husbands cheated and created bastards, they would just support them with money if they were lucky. Never did they actually take the children into their home and force their wife to endure the shame that she had to. She hated Jon Snow with a passion, and just wanted him out of her home for good. Seeing the familiar way he grabbed her sons wife, she knew they were up to no good. She decided to walk to the tower first, to get the thoughts in her head straight before she burdened her son with the news of the treachery in his home. She know Robb adored Sam, and he would likely defend her to his mother. She needed to carefully broach the subject with him, and had no idea how to do so. There is no good way to tell someone that your wife is screwing your brother.

As she walked around the tower where Bran fell she noticed something, quickly bending over and picking up a long blond hair. No one had blond hair in the North, especially not this long. No one besides the Queen. With that thought she looked up to the window where Bran had fallen and knew then what had happened. She quickly found Maester Luwin and had him send for Robb and Sir Rodrik. She was disappointed to see Theon Greyjoy following Robb but chose to ignore his presence. She didn't trust any Greyjoy's but there were more important matters to discuss.

When she told them about the hair she found, and they agreed that a dagger like that had to have come from someone who had money, it was clear that Bran witnessed the Queen doing something that got him thrown from that window. They sent someone to kill him when they realized he would live. Robb was furious, pacing around them cursing the Lannisters. They agreed that she would go to find Ned since Robb needed to stay in Winterfell and Jon wasn't any help in his current state. Robb reluctantly agreed and that was when she decided to pull him aside from the others, and told him what she saw that morning. To her shock he didn't seem surprised. She gaped at him before whispering "You knew."

He avoided her eyes and nodded. "They had been seeing each-other since she got here. She loves him, not me. She only married me when I begged her to." He didn't feel it was necessary to protect her honor to his mother, when clearly she wasn't worried about her interactions with Jon in their home. He'd be lucky if the servants didn't see it. He'd be known throughout the Seven as a cuckold. He decided he needed to speak to Samantha about her behavior and demand she never speak to Jon ever again. He didn't care if they both lived in Winterfell but that was the last time they would speak without him in the room.

When the group started walking back to the castle they saw Sam walking with GreyWind beside her. She went to hug her husband and when he didn't hug her back she stepped back confused, looking from him to his mother who gave her a hateful glare. Shocked, Sam gaped at her then looked to Theon who didn't notice their interactions.

"The Lannisters sent that assassin who attacked you, don't you worry though we are going to get our revenge." Theon said acting as if he figured it all out himself. Sam wrinkled her nose at him and looked back to Robb who was looking past her. He seemed frozen and she stepped closer to hold his hand but he quickly pulled it back.

Theon was still talking, and she only heard the last part of his speech and then finally it sank in. The horrible feeling she had been having since Bran fell, she could no longer ignore it. She felt sick and her eyes welled up with tears. She wished Robb would have let her hold his hand, so instead she wrapped her arms around her middle trying to give herself comfort.

"The Queen was having sex with her brother. Bran must have seen him." She said quietly.

"How do you know this?" Maester Luwin asked while everyone except Robb watched her closely. She looked so small suddenly, she wrapped her arms tighter to her stomach trying to hold herself together.

"Because I saw them together in the hall, they were being intimate. This was before Bran fell."

"Don't you mean pushed?" Catelyn spit at her. She had to clinch her fist to keep from hitting the spoiled girl.

"Yes pushed. I saw them together." Sam said, turning to walk away, not wanting to tell the rest. She was quickly pulled back by her husband who had unfrozen when he saw her attempting to walk away. He was in shock and he felt his face heat up, never had he felt more betrayed or angry.

"Why did they not push you? Why hurt Bran and not you. What aren't you telling us?" Robb said in a dangerously low voice. She attempted to loosen his grip on her but he only tightened it. Damn these men were going to make her bruised up.

"How should I know?" She yelled back, feeling defensive and trapped. Robb let go of her arm but only to grab her by the shoulders to shake her. Theontried to pull him back off the girl but one look was all it took to stop him.

"You know, I can tell you're lying. Tell me what happened or I swear to the gods that I'll strangle you right here." Robb voice only got deeper as she shook her.

Sam usually doesn't get afraid, but she was afraid in that moment. Robb looked crazed, she decided to just tell him so maybe he would let her go. She was getting dizzy with him shaking her so hard.

"I blackmailed them okay? Is that want you wanted to hear?" Gasps could be heard through he whole group, all but Robb was shocked by this. This sweet girl blackmailing the kingslayer and Queen, this was couldn't have been more than 100 lbs soaking wet. The men couldn't believe it,Catelyn could but was honestly admired this awful little girl for the gall she had.

"What did they give you for your silence?" Robb asked, and when Sam looked away he grabbed her jaw and pulled her face back, hard enough to make her eyes leak tears down her cheeks. He wanted her to say this to his face, he didn't care who was watching. He wanted to hear it.

"Ouch, Robb you're hurting me. Let me go, please."

"No, tell me right now, what did they give you for the silence that caused my brother to get thrown from a window." He held her face tighter, ignoring her tears that were falling on his hands.

"I made them agree to make Jon a commander on the Wall, so he wouldn't be sent off and killed. I wanted him safe. Just let me go." She almost fell when he did suddenly let her go, but the hit that came she wasn't expecting. She didn't actually see his hand hit her, but she felt an explosion of pain across her cheek by a blow that sent her to the ground. She had never been hit so hard, not that she ever got hit until she came to this cold hell they call a home. She tenderly touched her cheek and felt that her lip was dripping something. She touched her top lip and pulled her had away to see blood. It had hurt, but the act of being hit by your husband was humiliating. She couldn't even look up to make eye contact with anyone. She heard Theon struggling with Robb and looked up to see him dragging a very angry looking Robb away, he looked like he wanted to keep going after her. GreyWind nuzzled her cheek and she looked up at him feeling betrayed.

She thought for sure that he was becoming her wolf. He let Robb hit her and did nothing. Traitor. She pushed him away from her and he made a whining noise attempting to nuzzle her again. She tried to lift herself up but was unable to, the blow had made her so dizzy she could barely think straight. She felt hands help her up and saw Maester Luwin giving her look that showed he pitied her. She was not someone who got pitied. This made her even more angry. She looked to her right to where Cate was still standing, expecting to see a smile on her face but only saw the same look that Maester Luwin was giving her. This pissed her off.

"What are you looking at? If you hadn't been such an evil bitch to Jon his whole life, he wouldn't have joined the Wall. I wanted to protect him, which is something you wouldn't understand because your such a mean old bitch." Catelyn looked at her in shock and then anger before storming off after Robb.

When Sam could stand on her own she headed back to the castle ignoring Maester Luwin's attempts to check on her. Screw them she thought. When she entered her chambers she was relieved to find Tanya knitting and she quickly locked the door.

"Pack whatever you can, we're getting the hell out of here." Sam ordered as she went to her chest to find her riding dress she just had made.

"My Lady, you can't just leave. You have a husband who is your Lord now." Tanya argued. When Sam looked up finally she saw her swollen cheek and split lip. Even though she knew she was a spoiled brat most the time, she loved that girl like her own. No one hit the girl she raised from a toddler. She quickly nodded and started packing quickly. It was already getting dark outside and they needed to sneak past the guards and take two horses. The whole place was on guard after the attack the night before, but Samantha had to try to get out of there. She couldn't stand being there for another minute. She hated them all, Jon for making her love him and then rejecting her. Robb for hitting her for something that wasn't really her fault. Yes, she felt guilty. Yes, she knew if she had told the truth back when she found the Queen and her brother Bran wouldn't have been hurt. But she wasn't the one who shoved him out that window. She was a victim too, or at-least that is what she told herself.

Robb spent the night in his father's chair, drinking enough wine to make him almost forget the mess he was in. He had hit his wife. He never thought he would have done something like that. But after finding out what she had done, that she had still been fooling around with Jon behind his back, and to learn that she had seen the Queen with her brother and told no one. That she actually blackmailed them, he just lost it. He didn't necessarily regret hitting her, cause honestly she deserved it. Maybe she needed to be spanked from now on, like a child would. He regretted hitting her across her face the way he did, and that he did it in front of others. But maybe this was the answer, she acting like a spoiled child and he would treat her like one. From now on she was going to get spankings for misbehaving. He would have a loyal wife if he had to spank her bottom red on a regular basis. Against his will the thought of spanking her bottom make him hard and he groaned cursing his situation. He wouldn't be showing her affection of that sort anytime soon.

When Robb awoke several hours later it was a frantic Maester Luwin he saw. Behind him standing in the hall he saw his mother who looked guilty.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice hoarse from the wine and hangover he was suffering from.

"Your wife is gone. Sometime in the night she somehow got past our men, I have Sir Rodrik out looking for her."

Robb jumped up out of the chair and ran towards their chambers, he wanted to see if she took anything or maybe she was just out riding. He hoped for the latter but fearing the worst. When he entered the room and saw her hair ribbons, oils and jewelry were no longer on her dresser he knew she had left him. What a foolish girl she is, damn her. He needed to be doing a number of things but now he was going to have to track her down and drag her back kicking and screaming if he had to. She was his wife and no matter how angry he was at her, he had sworn to love and take care of her till he died. She may not love him but he damn sure loved her. He pulled at his hair before he rushed out of the room and to the stables where he found a passed out Jon in his stall with his horse. He was laying in the hay and Robb had finally had it with him.

He walked over and kicked his brother in his side, making him wake up.

Jon quickly woke up attempting to block the next kick to his ribs. Robb reached down and punched him in the jaw. Jon managed to get to his feet and charged Robb, both men fell through the stable doors and started rolling around trading hits. When they were finally pulled apart and Jon was led back into the castle while Robb, who was sporting an already black swollen eye got onto his horse with Grey Wind following. Theon was the one who told Jon the news of the Lannisters plotting to kill Bran. Then with a huge grin he told of Robb finding out that Sam blackmailed the Queen and Kingslayer for his safety at the Wall if she kept her mouth shut. When Theon got to the part of Robb hitting Sam, and Sam running away Jon couldn't stand it anymore. He ignoredTheon's questions and called for Ghost to join him. He got on his horse and rode out to find the crazy girl who loved him enough to blackmail a Queen. He decided in that moment that she was his. No matter who she married, that girl was his and no one else's. No one loved him that much, no one stood up for him when Catelyn mistreated him. This crazy spoiled bratty girl did though. He always thought she deserved better, but he realized that isn't true. They deserve each other because she was a blackmailing, plotting, lying, spoiled bratty girl but by the gods she loved him and he loved her. She was his and he was going to get her back.

.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay this is part of the story I hadn't planned to happen yet, but decided it needed to be done now rather than later. I'm bringing a new character into the story... His name is Chase Tyrell. I've made him up to be the oldest son of Mace Tyrell, Warden of the South. I did this because I wanted Robb to have an adversary other than the Lannisters. Chase Tryell will be a man who is strong willed, eager to rule and one of the men who attempts to play in the Game of Thrones. He will want to become King and he sees Samantha as someone who would be his perfect Queen. She is still making some mistakes, and will keep making them for a while. Some of you may have disliked that I had Robb hit her in the last chapter... but I feel it was something he normally wouldn't do. He was put in an awful position with having to take his fathers place so young, and having his wife betray him and his family caused him to lose it. I won't be making him into an abusive husband here, this was a one time thing. I wanted to show how good they could be together before tore them apart to help her character mature. She is too young and naive to be a good wife to him, honestly she is too selfish to be that right now. Don't worry though, she will mature in this story. She will also have these love triangles for awhile, she uses men to survive in this story. She will care for them but she will continue to love Robb and Jon both. I haven't honestly chosen which she will end up with, but both will be sticking around. This is AU so Jon will not be going back to the Wall anytime soon. I hope you don't dislike Chase too much, he is someone I could see her getting along with and eventually caring about. When I picture him I picture Joseph Morgans character Klaus in The Vampire Diaries. I will be adding him into my videos after this chapter now which you can find on the link on my profile. The videos I'm making are just teasers for the story. Not everything will happen exactly the way in this story. I just enjoy putting these characters together in a video to show the story from my perspective. Sorry for the really long AN I just wanted to make it clear why I had Robb turn into an abusive asshole and why I'm bringing yet another guy into the story. I think these men will each help her mature in a different way. Anyways on with the story. Once again sorry if there are mistakes, I don't have time to proofread.

Chapter 11

Sam wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her riding dress, thoroughly disgusted with the action. She gave up with trying to stay clean about 6 hours into their journey. Sam wasn't used to riding on a horse for so long and was having a hard time of it. She had blisters on her hands and was sure her thighs would have them too if she could feel her legs. Sitting for so long in one position caused her body to go numb, the cold not helping matters.

Fucking North and it's cold weather. She looked up to see that an owl was staring at her and she gave it a dirty look. It was probably a male, they were all out to get her. She was hungry, tired, freezing and when she realized she had vomit in her hair she started sobbing. Normally she wouldn't feel so sorry for herself but she had no idea what she was doing, and she didn't think of the things she would need like food, water, and fire. Tanya started looking for some wood and Sam asked if she knew how to start a fire. Tanya did, but hadn't in years so her skills were going to be tested.

Sam didn't want to stop, they had only gotten 6 hours away from Winterfell and knew that if Robb sent men for her they would easily be able to catch them. Her only hope was getting far enough and finding someone to help get her back home to her father. She knew he would bedisappointed in her for abandoning her husband but really what was she supposed to do? The asshole hit her for goodness sake. She wasn't some peasant or common woman. She was a noble lady of high birth and she did not get hit. Screw him and his feelings, she was hoping once she got home her fathers men would protect her from them wanting to take her back. She knew this could start a war, she was married and pregnant. By all laws Robb was her Lord and master but she'd be damned if she stayed in an abusive marriage. Maybe she should go somewhere else. As she thought more on it, she knew Robb could force her fathers hand and take her back by the laws. His father was the Kings hand, so of course her father would have no choice but to return her.

Sam awoke a couple hours after falling asleep to Tanya clutching her tightly. She groaned and swatted at her before she heard what must have really woken her. There were horses circling them as they slept, it was light out and the sun was too bright to see who was on them. She figured she knew it was Robb, but when she finally was able to focus on the man who seemed to be leading the others she didn't recognize him. He didn't appear to look like any of the Starks men. He was dressed fashionably, more so than she was used to seeing. He had blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. He had a wicked smirk on his face that made her feel a streak of fear.

"My lady, now that you have awoken I request to ask what you are doing out here?"

"Sleeping. What does it look like we're doing?" Sam spit out, literally since she had dirt in her mouth. She grimaced and sat up, finally noticing a giant spider crawling in her lap. She screamed so loud the horses around her spooked, several of them either running away or rearing up and tossing the men off them. She had to cover her mouth to keep in the laughter that wanted to erupt. This was just too ridiculous. She was out here in the forest like a savage, she _almost_ got bitten by a spider and now half the men were on the ground groaning attempting to get back up.

The only horse that didn't spook belonged to the handsome man with the devilish smile.

"Now, how about you answering my question without getting my men killed." His voice was stern but he kept the smirk. Sam did not want to tell him who she was, she knew she could be ransomed back to the Starks or even her father if these men knew her true identity. She quickly lied while giving Tanya a very stern look.

"I'm Alicia GreyJoy, I was just visiting my cousin in Winterfell. Maybe you know him?" She asked with a straight face. The man stared at her hard until he broke out in laughter. This made Sam frown, offended that he was laughing at her.

"Sorry darling, it's just funny that you think you can lie about who you are. Don't you know everyone in the Seven will be looking for you. I just passed through Winterfell, I know your the young Stark's new bride who ran off. Don't worry sweetheart, I won't hurt you. Actually seeing that big bruise on your face I think someone else has. I suggest you come with me, and do it quickly. The men the young Wolf sent for you aren't far behind. I've been covering your tracks for the past few hours. You ride far too slow on your own. Climb up here with me." He made a gesture with his hands, signaling her to let him lift her. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You must be joking. I don't know you, what makes you think I will go anywhere with you?"

"Well, for now its your only option. If I leave you here they will have you within an hour, maybe sooner. You can't out ride them yourself and you aren't even covering your tracks. I promise I won't hurt you sweetheart, just climb on up. We need to leave now."

"No, I don't even know your name!" Sam knew he could take her by force but she felt as if she needed it to _seem_ like she was making the choice.

"I'm sorry love, how rude of me. I'm Chase Tyrell, eldest son of Mace Tyrell Warden of the South. You my dear beauty are Samantha Stark. It's a shame your father married you off to the Wolf, he refused my father's offers for our match. Your father believes his blood is too good for a Tyrell. I don't take offense, but make no mistake I am not weak. I'm offering you the only option you have, as we speak the wolf gains on you, and even if you did some how get away, you won't be safe. A beautiful girl like you will get taken and raped, maybe even killed. Running off the way you did was stupid, but I understand why you did it." Sam looked away from his bright blue eyes. He looked at her too intensely and it made her uncomfortable.

"Why do you think I ran?" She asked in a small voice, while wrapping her arms around herself.

"I think it's pretty obvious. You've been beaten. I'm guessing it was your husband. He seemed furious when he spoke to me. You will get worse if you go back." She finally met his eyes. She didn't think of that. She just wanted to get away, she didn't think he would do worse to her. She felt a chill down her spine with the thoughts of what would happen to her if she were to go back. He may even lock her up like a prisoner. Without saying a word she finally gave him her hand and let him pull her up in front of him on his horse. She saw one of his men do the same with Tanya. They started off leaving her horse behind.

"Wait, those are my things! And that's my horse. We can't leave him." Her eyes were wide with the thought of leaving behind the few things she took with her. He nodded to one of his men who quickly grabbed the few items that were tied to her horse.

"Darling, we can't bring the horses with us. The wolves they are using have their scent. They will lead them right to us." She looked back at him and nodded and gave her horse a sad wave. She felt terrible just leaving it behind.

They rode way faster than she had ever ridden before. She kept her face buried in his chest most of the time to avoid the strong winds that were burning her cheeks. He felt warm and safe. She knew she was taking a huge risk going with him but she didn't want to be caught by the rapers on the road she often heard about. She also didn't want to be ransomed back to her father or Robb. She didn't trust that this man wouldn't do that but he was really her best option. At least with him she knew she would get food. Her stomach growled with that thought and she felt his warm breath on her neck as he reached down to whisper into her ear.

"I'm sorry love but we can't stop yet. Try to sleep and I promise when you wake you will be warm and full." She buried her face further into his chest and let sleep take her.

Chase smiled down at the girl against him, she reminded him of a kitten seeking warmth from its mother. He knew his father would probably kill him for doing this, but when he heard that she ran he knew he had to get her. He didn't want her hurt, and honestly he wanted her for himself. He was a man of 20 and 7, with three younger brothers who all looked up to him. He knew what he was doing was putting his family at risk. This may even start a war. He frowned when he thought of another Stark woman who started a war. This girl was no Stark though, not really. She wasn't meant to be one either, and he hated her father for refusing the match.

He had first seen her when she was a little girl, his father was warden of the south and he was obligated to travel with him when he went on business. He was going to be Warden someday and his father wanted him to be ready. They had attended a feast at her fathers castle that was hosting a tournament for the King's birthday. He was mad because his father wouldn't let him compete, saying he was still too young. He had left the feast and went outside to throw some rocks into the pond behind the castle. As he sat in the dirt, he saw a streak of dark curls running past him, giggling as she ran.

Just as she reached him she tripped and fell face first into the dirt. He immediately helped the little girl and as he checked her for injuries he noticed big brown eyes looking up at him. It was like she was waiting for him to find something before she decided if she would cry. When he saw a small cut on her knee, he winced as she let out the loud wail. She balled her little fists and rubbed her eyes as she cried. He tried not to laugh, but it was hard not to. She really wasn't hurt, but cried on demand like a little actress. He knew then, that this little girl knew how to get what she wanted. He admired her for her ability to produce tears that looked so real.

"If I give you my cake will you stop crying sweetheart?" He asked as he cleaned her cut.

"What kind of cake?" The little girl asked, all sobs stopped. He laughed again, this little girl was going to be something someday...

"Well, I'm not sure but it's yours." He pulled out the cake he had put in his coat earlier. It looked like he was sweet and her eyes got even larger.

"I'm not supposed to eat that, my septa says I'll get fat." She pouted as she stuck a finger out to touch the frosting before quickly sticking it in her mouth to suck off. Chase laughed again, this little girl was making his day better. Just as he was going to ask her what her name was he heard a woman's voice calling for Samantha. She quickly jumped up to run off, but stopped and rushed back snatching the cake from his hands and kissing his cheek. He smiled larger than he ever had and watched the little girl with the dark curls run away.

He never forgot the little girl with the doe eyes and bouncing curls, and when he had a chance to visit her castle he always did. He always watched from afar, never wanting to disturb her. He enjoyed watching her order around her little friends, and even witnessed her dump her wine over theKingslayer's head a year ago. His father had already spoken to her father about a match when his son brought it up and she was reaching the right age but still her father refused to speak of any match with any man, saying she was too young. Then a few months ago he approached her father on her 16th birthday, he offered everything he could to try to convince him to allow the match but her father finally said he would never agree on any terms to let her marry a Tyrell.

This offended Chase's father the most, but Chase understood where her father was coming from. Even though he cared about his father, he hated how weak he was. He ran things so badly that even Chase was hoping he would die before destroyed his family for good. Chase knew that he wasn't a good man, but he was smart and strong. He wasn't afraid to take risks and this was the biggest one he will ever take, and may very well get him killed.

When he heard that her father was taking her North, he found a reason to come up too. He knew her father was taking her North to marry her to the Stark heir. He had known for years this would have happened and it kept him up many nights, trying to find ways around it. She was supposed to be his, he saw her as a little girl and never cared for another since. He knew then that she would grow into a beautiful woman and she has, even more than he thought she would. He regretted staying in the background all these years. She had no idea of his feelings, and maybe if he had won her heart she would have been able to persuade her father to let her marry him.

When he reached Winterfell she was already married. He decided to travel to the Wall in his depression, and even considered jumping off it when he reached the top. He had always heard stories of the Wall while growing up and always wanted to stand at the top and look out. He stayed at the Wall for longer than he was supposed to, and when his father sent a Raven telling him he needed to come back home he ran into Robb Stark and his men. He had never met him but knew him immediately. All the Stark men carried themselves in a way that says 'I'm better than you' and he even mocked their words "Winter is coming'. Well yeah Winter is coming, what of it? He hated the Starks.

He slowed his men to a halt until Robb reached them, his wolf running alongside him.

"I'm Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North and I want to know who you are and what you're doing on my lands." Chase glared at him for a moment before he decided to speak.

"I'm Chase Tyrell, eldest son of Mace Tyrell. These are not you're lands and I was riding back from the Wall. We're going home." He said irritated that this piss ant seemed to think the whole North was his.

"You are in the North therefore you are on my lands. Next time you send a Raven or my men will kill you before asking questions."

Chase froze up, anger building up enough and he tried to control himself from pulling out his sword. He could see there was something more going on than just Robb out riding. They looked as if they were hunting something. He could see a couple wolves in the distance sniffing the bushes.

"Is something wrong? Another deserter from the Wall?" Chase asked, knowing the Stark's often beheaded deserters. He found it barbaric and would never allow it on his land. He didn't want men protecting his lands when they didn't want to be there. Traitors are dangerous to have around, and they teach them to fight and give them weapons. He didn't understand it at all. Most of the Knights Watch were criminals and rapers. He would never want men like that around.

He gave the young Lord a smirk, knowing he disliked him even more for it.

Robb swallowed hard and looked back towards the wolves then back at Chase and his men.

"Actually I should probably tell you, so if you see her you will bring her back safely or send a raven and I will come get her. My wife got lost and we are looking for her. She's been gone a few hours but since it snowed heavily its taking longer to track her." Robb avoided his eyes as he said this, and Chase knew he was lying. The only indication that he showed of his anger were his hands gripping his reigns tighter.

"Lost you say? Did she not have an escort while out?" He asked, really holding himself back. Who knew what kind of danger she was in. There were wildlings and criminals all over just waiting for someone like her to kidnap.

"My wife is a bit innocent to the ways of the World. She left without telling me, or I would have escorted her myself." Robb finally looked him in the eyes daring him to dispute his words.

"Well, I will look for her as we head south. If I see her I will keep her safe, no worries there." Chase said with a smirk. Robb's jaw worked overtime as his eyes glared daggers before he nodded. He started to pass him before he called back to him.

"Make sure you tell your men that anyone who finds her will need to send a Raven immediately, for I will consider it kidnap if I am not told she is found. Any man who lays a hand on her will be hunted and killed by me."

Chase looked away for a moment before meeting Robb's eyes. That was all the confirmation he needed. She ran and Robb made it clear that if anyone helps her he would consider it kidnap. He grinded his teeth before smiling and waving before riding off. He had the best tracker in the Seven with him, and together they caught her tracks. They quickly covered them as they went but could always hear the wolves in the distance. When he found her, he was shocked to see her looking so small and wounded. She was covered in dirt, her hair was in tangles with leaves trapped in it. She had a split lip and a large bruise on her face. Her dress even appeared to be covered in vomit. He felt as if he was kicked in the gut seeing this beautiful girl treated so badly. He wanted to know what had happened but realized he needed her to trust him first. He had no intentions of giving her back. He wasn't even stopping untill they reached a river. He needed to get across before he could relax. Those wolves were huge and he didn't like the look of them. He knew what he was doing was dangerous, he would have to kill any man who saw her with him. The whole Seven would be looking for her, he trusted his men to keep his secret but he needed to get them hidden and soon. He hadn't planned this so he didn't have a carriage to put her in. He would need to keep her covered under his coat until he found one. Luckily she seemed to be cold and didn't mind being so close to him. He smiled down at her giving her a squeeze when she seemed to be having a nightmare. He vowed then to keep her safe with him always.

Robb rode his horse until he had to stop to let his men rest. He hated that it had already gotten dark again and they had yet to find her. He wasn't as worried when he first learned of her leaving thinking that she would be easily found. Now he was beyond worried. She could be being raped that very second and he was having to let his men rest. They found her horse a few hours before, and he knew someone had her. He had suspected it was Chase Tyrell and when he suggested they send a Raven to the mans father, her mother begged him not to until they had more proof.

She was worried of creating more enemies when her husband was so far away, especially over this foolish girl who she was already sick of. She hoped that girl didn't ever come back. She hated her for hurting her son and betraying their family. She felt she was responsible for Bran being pushed from that window, and even though she felt sympathy for the girl when her son hit her, it quickly faded when she saw the girl give her that hateful glare and speak to her like she was an evil woman for her treatment of Jon. She felt she should be rewarded for putting up with having him around all these years. He was raised along side her own children, he received the same treatment from Ned. She felt bitter about it and hated the girl even more for taking Jon's side. That was another problem, now that the foolish girl had ran off she didn't see Jon leaving anytime soon. He was out looking for her, but she saw the resolve in his eyes. She knew that when and if the girl came back, Jon wasn't leaving without her. She would be happy to have them both go but knew her son would kill his brother before he let her go. This was tearing apart her family and honestly she had seen Jon win sword fights with Robb too many times to think that Robb would win that battle. She felt fear run through her when she realized that the girl coming back would be the worse possible outcome. Jon looked like he had made his decision and was taking her. Robb would die for this little lying tramp and this made Cate's heart break thinking of losing her firstborn. She prayed to the gods that the girl never came back.

When Samantha awoke she was warm and smelled something that made her stomach ache in hunger. She opened her eyes to see blue intense ones staring back at her. Looking at her like she was something he wanted to eat. She felt herself ache in a new place thinking of that. She hated herself for being so wanton all the time. She had been having sex with two men already and she hated that she felt herself ache for this new man. What kind of Lady was she? Her mother would be ashamed of her. The thought made her incredibly sad and she closed her eyes tightly before shaking off the thought. She would think about that some other time. Right now she needed to make sure she got food in her system and that she and Tanya were safe with this man. He looked a bit crazy to her and she started wondering if she shouldn't have just let Robb find her. She knew he would be angry, and honestly she was feeling a bit lonely without him. She was angry still but the longer she went without him the more she missed him. How could she possibly have thought this was a good idea? She dropped that thought when Tanya brought her a plate of food.

She ate quickly without trying to be ladylike about it. She was starving and she didn't care who saw her eat like a savage. When she was starting to feel full she looked up to see Chase staring at her, not eating but choosing to watch her eat. She gave him a dirty look to get him to stop staring and when that didn't work and his grin grew larger she finally spoke with a mouth full.

"Stop staring at me, are you stupid or something?" She mumbled around her food, honestly questioning his intellegence. It would explain the constant grin he had, and his staring problem. Maybe he was dropped on his head as a baby.

Chase barked out a laugh before he finally looked away. "I'm sorry my Lady, you're just so beautiful I can't help myself." He said giving her his most charming smile and a wink.

She only rolled her eyes, already disliking his cocky behavior. She needed to ditch him and soon. He was getting on her nerves.

"Where are we?" She asked when she finally finished her food.

"We are somewhere I promise you've never heard of. I needed to take a detour since everyone will be looking for you." She frowned at that. What a waste of time that was.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Well, if you agree, I plan to take you home with me back to Highgarden. I was hoping this would come out better but honestly I can't think of a good way to say this. I'll take you wherever you want to go, but my father is requesting I come back home. I'm needed there, so I was hoping you would come with me. My men are the most loyal men I know, I trust them with my life and yours. They will not tell anyone that I have you. Once I get home, I was hoping we could hide you there until we could get your marriage annulled. You weren't married long, and the King is known for accepting bribes. I'm hoping we can buy your freedom and you will accept me as your new husband." He said the last part in an unsure voice, the look on her face wasn't one of happiness. If anything she looked mortified of the prospect. This made his chest hurt. He absently rubbed it while waiting for her to speak. She looked like a fish out of water, opening her mouth and closing it a few times before finally speaking.

"You're insane. Take me back to Winterfell, I want to go home." She said as she threw her plate at him, he barely managed to dodge it. He heart his body guard and best friend move to stand between them and he quickly pushed him back. No one would touch her, if she wanted to run him through with his own sword he'd rather her do that than anyone lay a hand on her again.

"I'm sorry love, but your husband obviously hit you. What do you think he will do to you when you go back?" He asked her while quickly stepping closer to her while she backed away like a scared animal. Or so he thought until she lashed out and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are accusing my HUSBAND of being a bad man. You don't know him, and I am not your _love_ so I want you to either take me back or just let us go. I don't want to be in your presence anymore, your crazy." He turned around and silently nodded for his body guard to leave them alone. When they were alone he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for everything you have been through, you look like you've been to hell and back. I just want to help. Your not safe with your husband, have you even seen your face?" At this she gently touched the sore spot on her cheek. No she hadn't seen herself. Her vanity won over and she demanded a mirror be brought. When she looked at herself she gasped and started sobbing out that she looked like a wildling. She cursed Robb to the fiery pits of hell for making her look like this. Her mood changed so quickly that Chase was finding it hard to keep up, but he knew when he had her. She was more upset about the way she looked than the thought of her husband hitting her. He was good at manipulating people and he continued on.

"I didn't mean to offend you. Honestly the way you look now I thought you were a wildling, or an animal of some sort. I mean your hair looks like a birds nest. I'm positive I saw some creatures crawling out of it while you slept." He half lied.

She gasped and her hands when to her hair, attempting to pick through it. Her sobs got louder and more dramatic with each word he said. Inside he was smiling, this was that same little actress he met so many years ago. This was the girl he knew was meant to be his. She was perfect.

"I can always take you back, but I suggest maybe you should behave yourself with your husband, you don't want to be hit like that again. Who knows what kind of damage would be done to your face. Your cheek may never heal right and that cut on your lip will probably always be there."

He knew he had her when she stopped the crying suddenly and sucked in a few large gasps of air before speaking.

"I'm with child. I can't marry you. He will never allow it." She looked down as she said this, not willing to meet his eyes. His plan sounded great to her, she didn't want a husband who would ruin her looks by hitting her. She'd end up slitting his throat in his sleep and getting beheaded by those terrible Northern people who adored him so. His evil witch of a mother would probably be the last face she'd see. Never once did Jon cross her mind when she had already mentally agreed to marry this stranger. She didn't even consider Robb's feelings, the only thoughts were about her face and how disgusting she looked.

Chase swallowed the information, already suspecting it before she told him. The way her maid looked after her, and the vomit had him suspecting it. She was a newly wed, and it was to be expected that she be carrying his child. He hated the idea but yet realized he could look past it. He just needed her. She could give him children of their own. He wondered if they would be forced to send the child to Robb or would she be able to keep it. He doubted the King would allow a Stark child to be taken away like that. From what he knew Ned Stark took in his bastard son and disgraced his new wife by doing it. Family were important to those people and he knew they would demand the child. He tried to find a way to tell her so that she didn't get too upset.

"Darling, I still would marry you. I believe we have a good chance at bribing the King to annull your marriage. The child will probably be required to go back to his father though. I can give you more children though, don't be too distraught at the idea."

Samantha was only half listening, while she mentally made a list of things he needed to make herself look better. She needed a new dress and somelavander oil to bathe with. She would need some soaps and a brush for her hair. She wondered how hard it would be to find some kind of coverupto cover the bruise on her face.

"Darling, did you hear me?" He asked when he saw she had no reaction to what he said. She looked like she was planning something.

"Oh, yes. I'll marry you if you don't mind the fact that I'm carrying another mans child. You will probably have to pay a fortune to the King to have him agree to this. Lord Stark is his oldest friend, but I do know that he is having some money problems. If I were you I would contact PetyrBaelish. I would prefer if you left my father out of this for now. I don't want him involved in this mess. I don't think we would have to send the child away, there's a possibility it isn't his. It may be Jon Snow's. He has joined the Wall and isn't allowed to have a family. He can't demand the child but Robb still may."

This information so casually spoken made him gape at her. She slept with Jon Snow his bastard brother? What in the world was going on up there?

"I hate to ask this, but how many men have you been with?" He knew the question could upset her but he wanted to know.

"Just two. I fell in love with Jon when we first arrived in Wintefell. Robb knew of our affair and still married me anyways. That's why I was so hurt when he hit me. I did something to try and keep Jon safe, and he took it as betraying him. I honestly don't think I did anything wrong, I won't tell you what I did exactly since I promised I wouldn't, but I didn't actually do anything wrong. I just tried to make sure he was placed in a commanders position so he wouldn't be killed like most men are when they join. They send them off past the wall and they never come back. My uncle died when they sent him off and I couldn't bare to think of Jon being killed so I just arranged him to be placed in a safer position."

Chase knew there was way more to the story than what she was saying but knew not to question her. She was getting defensive and like any wounded animal they would lash out if they felt cornered. He could deal with this, things may actually be easier with this new development. She didn't want her father to know, but if it was worded right, he could make sure the Stark's were accused of taking this young innocent girl and passing her around. She may even be able to keep the child now that it may not even be Robb's. Yes, he thought he could work with this. Robb's honor was at stake, he could ruin their family name if this got out. Maybe he could get Robb to agree to an anullment which would be much easier for him to arrange if he did.

Sam was off in her own world while he plotted. She was too upset about her hair and face to even care that she just agreed to marry this obviously unstable man. He had good taste in clothes she thought, and then wondered who he used to make his clothes. She didn't let herself consider what she was agreeing to, for if she had she would have realized how much she already missed both Robb and Jon. If she let herself think about them, she would have seen what a mistake it was that she was not at home with them where she should have been. So no, she thought about a new design for a dress that would flatter her growing tummy and wondered what kinds of Jewels he could provide her with.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Okay so I will be posting the chapters often now that the story has been set in the direction I wanted. This is AU so it will not happen the way it does on the show or books. The Lannister's will still be enemies, but temporarily they will unite against the threat with the Tyrell's. I hope if you are reading that you don't hate it. Chase's character is unlike anyone on the show or books, which I kinda liked making. If anything he is similar toRhaegar, he is willing to destroy everything for a woman who would never really be his. She is manipulating him when she isn't even trying to, he is starting a war for a woman who he believes would be his Queen. Which she makes him believe to a point, but really she isn't serious about it. She loves Robb and Jon and while I will show that she will eventually grow to care about him, she will not be falling in love with anyone else. Her little traitorous heart belongs to the Stark men. I will be skipping ahead 3 weeks in the future, since I want the story to move forward. Besides, we can all imagine how miserable her journey will be and how much she would complain about everything. I also wanted to change Bran's dreams up a bit. He will have more accurate dreams than he does in the series, and he will be dreaming of more than he normally does. I want Bran to see the threats coming, so the Stark's won't be as blindsided as they were in the series. I hated what happened to their family and I won't be allowing it to happen here. Okay on with the story. Sorry for any mistakes.

Chapter 12

Jon was not a happy person, not that he ever was really. He was always described as being sullen, broody, and even moody to a point. His siblings were the only people he considered himself close to and he let them go when he left for the Wall. While riding alone, searching for the only woman he could ever see himself loving he finally saw how miserable his life would be without her. If he had never met her he would probably be at the Wall or beyond, fighting Wildlings and living the life of a Nights Watch member. There was a reason it was filled with mostly criminals, it wasn't a good or happy life for someone to have. He had once said he didn't ever want to have children because it wasn't a good life for a child to bear the name Snow, and with no means he had no rights to take a wife. Now though, he sees how happy he would have been if he had just stayed and married her. She wouldn't be missing right now, and he would be happy. This was completely his fault. She would have never married his brother if he had just done the right thing and married the girl. Hey may have been living in the South, but she would be safe and with him being made into her fathers heir he could have supported her the way she wanted and required.

He knew when he found her he would have to fight Robb for her. He dreaded it, but he knew it had to be done. Losing her made him see he can't live without her, and she may be his brothers wife but she was his first. She would always be his. His brother shouldn't have taken her as his wife, and if he didn't let them leave Winterfell after he finds her he will have no choice but to fight him. He felt sick thinking of this happening, and the only thing that kept him from getting off his horse to empty his stomach was the feeling that he was on her trail. Or rather Ghost was. Robb was searching more to the East, but Jon had this feeling he was close. Ghost picked up the trail of those Tyrell Riders and hasn't let up yet. He was a few hours behind them but he knew he had to keep going. He had a feeling that she was with them, and if he stopped he may lose her forever. He knew Robb had approached the Tyrell's, but he stayed off in the distance not wanting to be close to his brother. He tried asking which of the Tyrell'sit was but his questions were ignored by Robb's men who all viewed him as just a bastard of no importance.

He tried to think of why the Tyrell's would have her, and not sent her back to Winterfell. They had money, so he couldn't see them wanting a ransom from the Starks. The Starks was a well known family, but they weren't the richest. They couldn't be hoping for any type of large payment for her, instead they'd get a war if they even tried it. Robb would hunt them down just for the insult of trying such a thing. Everyone knew you don't mess with a Stark's family and get off easily. The Tyrell's are known for usually keeping out of the battles themselves. Personally he thought of them as cowards, as did many people in the North. Mace Tyrell was not well liked. So them taking her didn't make any sense. He had to keep going though, his gut told him they had her. He tried to ride faster and regretted not stopping to change horses. He grabbed his practice mare and not the Stallion his father gave him on his last name's day. He was used to the mare he was riding, and didn't think to take the faster horse.

As the hours past, he knew his gut was right. Every time he seemed to be closing in on them, they would pull further away. Almost as if they knew he was coming after them. When he saw that they crossed the river and chosen not to go the straight way back to their home, he knew he needed to send a Raven back to Robb. They were taking the longer more difficult journey back because they were hiding something. It was a large enough group of men that they wouldn't have been worried about the criminals on the main roads. No, they were hiding and since they didn't stop for rest he knew it was because they had her. When they crossed over the river he was on top of a hill that overlooked it from miles away, and he saw a glimpse of the leader and he would have sworn his life that he saw her on his horse in front of him. He didn't see a face but rather her hair. It stood out against the mans blue coat, and his white Stallion. The man seemed to have golden colored hair and he tried to think of which brother it could be. There were 4 Tyrell son's and he didn't know what they looked like. He knew the youngest was a knight so this couldn't have been him. He decided to turn in the direction of the nearest village for a new horse and to send a Raven to Robb. He needed more men if he hoped to get her back.

Robb was arguing in the dining hall with his mother when the Raven from Jon arrived. He had a feeling that Tyrell had taken her when he found her horse, and considered this to be an act of war against him for taking her rather than sending her back. His mother wanted to go on to Kings Landing to tell his father of their suspicions regarding the Lannister's and Bran's fall. He had originally agreed to let her go, but after this mess happened he didn't want to send her off just yet. He didn't need her being taken hostage by enemies and having to deal with trying to get her back as well. She was furious when he said she couldn't go yet and pointed out that he was not Lord of Winterfell yet, and he was just a boy playing as a man. That set him off, telling her to hold her tongue and ordered her to remain inside her chambers until he says so. Damn her, like he needs this extra stress. He was furious about the assassin too, and she had said that he only cared for getting his wife back. She told him he should just let Jon take her and he had to lock his jaw from keeping the hateful words from spewing that he wanted to say. He wasn't about to let his wife go, not even for his brother. He was fine with Jon looking for her, if he happened to find her he knew he could get her back from Jon easily. He was just one man with no-one to fight for him. Tyrell's had their own men, and he would have to try and get her back before they made it back to their home inHighgarden. He wasn't sure if they were heading for the castle or another part of the Reach, in any case he needed to stop them before they reached it.

He decided to send a Raven, while hating to do so, he needed it to reach his father. Jon was already in Barrowton when he sent the Raven, they seemed to be avoiding Kings Road but they were still heading south west, and his father could intercept them. They had enough men to take them down and arrest the Tyrell who dared to take his wife. He would have his head himself, and was already planning the feast that he would throw when they brought him back to Winterfell for him to behead. He wished he could leave Winterfell himself just to go get her back. He knew he couldn't not with Bran still asleep in his bed. He was still in danger and he needed to stay behind with him. He hated that he had to turn around and go back once he realized they were too far gone. If he had kept going and his brother were killed he would never forgive himself. Just as he sat down in his father's seat one of his guards ran in to inform him that his mother was gone and that his brother was awake. He started instantly towards Bran's room but hesitated looking towards the court yard. He should have expected his mother would have done that. He could go after her, but decided against it. If she got taken it was her own fault. He needed to see Bran.

Bran had been having many bazaar dreams, and at times felt they were real. It took him a while for him to consciously realize he was in fact dreaming, and that something was not right. He could hear people speaking to him sometimes, and didn't understand why he couldn't make himself respond to their voices. It was like his body was dead but his mind was still working, not properly though. He couldn't remember what exactly happened to put him in this state, and he couldn't control his thoughts or dreams. He had many, sometimes feeling as if he was not in his own body, but rather in someone elses... or more accurately Summer's. He only realized that after he had been running through the woods, chasing after a rabbit. He had heard a woman's voice and ran towards it. He recognized that voice, but soon realized it wasn't him recognizing it as much as it was the mind he was in recognizing it. When they finally reached the voice, he saw a blue dress and then long brunette curls. He could even smell a flower scent coming from her hair, something he was not used to. When he finally saw her face, he saw that it was Samantha smiling at him. When she called him 'Summer' it left Bran confused. It wasn't until Shaggy Dog ran past and Bran chased her that he realized that he was truly in Summer's mind. Or so he thought. He wasn't really sure if this was just some dream, or if it was happening. Time meant nothing to Bran anymore.

The Final Dream awoke him from his long rest, it terrified him to the point that his body was shaking so fiercely it awoke him. He saw the Seven in a time of War, he saw King Roberts body on a pier and his father morning him. He saw Jon on a horse with Samantha riding faster than he ever saw him ride before. He saw Robb in turmoil and in a battle. He saw his sister Sansa being beaten by Joffrey, except he was wearing a crown and sitting on the Iron Throne while he made his men do it. He saw Arya off in the wilderness, and she looked like a boy. Worst of all he saw his father beheaded and couldn't stop it. He could only watch in horror as he was murdered, with a smiling Joffrey at his side. The last part of the dream was the worst part, the part that awoke him. He saw his brothers, both Jon and Robb fighting, only they were fighting each other. Robb had gotten Jon cornered and went in for the kill, only to have Samantha jump in the middle and Robb's sword went into her chest. The cry of devastation from Jon had awoken him.

The first thing Bran realized was that he was in bed, and that he really needed to take a piss. When he pushed the furs off him and attempted to get up and realized he couldn't move his legs. When he tried to stand he ended up crashing to the floor taking a chair that was next to his bed with him. The crash was heard by Maester Luwin who sent one of the Guards that was outside his room for Robb. He also sent one for Cate only to realize she had left against Robb's wishes. She had taken Sir Rodrik with her so he didn't worry too much for her safety. The long time Master of Arms atWinterfell would keep her safe. He was more worried about Robb's reaction to the news, the young Heir had been feeling as if he could trust no one these days.

After a long examination Robb was told the terrible news that Bran was paralyzed and more than likely would never recover. He was devastated and had to take a moment to himself before he could go in and tell his little brother he would be a cripple. He would have the Lannister's dead for this. Bran couldn't remember the fall, or the events that led to the fall. He could only remember the days before the King came, his time with Summer and Rickon playing with Shaggy Dog. When he saw how large the wolves had gotten he was shocked. This was the first thing that made him question his dreams, because in them they were never this large. He tried to tell Robb about them but Robb didn't listen. He said they were just dreams, and that he promised nothing like that would ever happen. He told him to rest and left his chambers in search of Rickon.

Robb barely made it out of Bran's room before he collapsed against the wall breathing heavily, he tried to be strong for his little brother but he felt himself coming undone. Too much was happening, and he felt weak by it all. He missed his father and wished he could just beg him to come home so he could give up all of this responsibility. He felt too much weight on his shoulders and the burden was too great. He couldn't fight them all at once, The Lannister's, The Tyrell's, his own brother. His mother who was always his biggest supporter had turned against him. His own wife abandoned him. He prayed that he would have the strength to be the man his father raised so he could get his family through this.

Ned Stark had been in KingsLanding for a week when he received the urgent Raven from his son, and he cursed the day he allowed Lord Walden to bring his wayward daughter to his home. She had married his son and then ran off only to be taken by Chase Tyrell. Even worse, she was carrying a Stark baby. He could only guess the father, but either way it was a Stark baby in her belly and he would have to get her back. His first mistake was to allow that girl to be brought to his home, the second was allowing her to marry Robb. He should have forced Jon to marry her and then they both would be Lord Walden's problem now. This was his daughter who was causing all of these problems and somehow it was Ned who now had to take care of them. He pulled himself from his desk in search of the King. He knew the Tyrell's would listen to reason if the King ordered her returned.

When he reached the King's chambers he had to wait a good hour for the whores in his room to leave before he could enter. He had to stand outside and stare at an awkward looking Kingslayer who seemed deeply offended that he was being forced to listen to the King cheat on his sister. As if this hasn't been going on since the day the married. Ned only rolled his eyes at the man, he couldn't stand him and would rather have his nails pulled from his fingers than have small talk with such a man. When he finally entered the King's Chambers he found a smiling half dressed Robert laying on his bed. He gave his old friend a weak smile in return and sat heavily on a chair across the room. He explained the situation, that his son's wife had dispute with him and rode off, only to be taken by Chase Tyrell _**after**_ he had spoken to Robb about needing to send a Raven if he saw her. He didn't have full proof that she was with them, only Jon's word that he saw her on his horse. The story was sketchy since it was from such a great distance, but the fact that they were headed in that direction rather than going on Kings Road was questionable. Robb was positive so he trusted his son.

The King seemed furious at the idea of the Tyrell's taking a wife of his King's Hand's son. Everyone knew how close him and Ned were and the idea of them betraying his oldest friend had him wanting to go find his war hammer. He blew up at Ned and ordered that weasel the Kingslayer to go and get her back immediately. He requested Ned not go himself, he needed him there with him, but he knew that the Lannister better bring her back with that Tyrell in chains. He would give him back to Robb as a late wedding present to behead at Winterfell as Robb requested in the letter to his father. He celebrated his not yet victory with another jug of wine and two more of the whores that Littlefinger had just sent over. Ned left his chambers to write to his son to tell him of the King's orders and to instruct the Kingslayer that Samantha was not to be harmed in any way. She was carrying a Stark in her belly after-all.

Samantha awoke that morning feeling warm again, snuggled against the insane mans broad chest that had rescued her. She hated the feeling of it being safe when really she just missed Robb and wanted to go home. Only her pride kept her from going back now. He had made her look monstrous and she would never forgive him for it. They were on a boat that was extremely uncomfortable, and heading by sea to the Shield Islands. She could only think of two things that morning, she was mentally planning on what oils she would need when she finally got a proper bath, and the second was of Robb and what they would be doing if she hadn't left him. Would they be having breakfast together? Or maybe still in bed making love? She buried her face deeper into his chest to hide the traitor tears that had started falling thinking of her husband.

Chase didn't want to take her by land and risk getting caught, and he needed to get her to the Reach. He had his own private home in the Shield Islands which is near enough to Highgarden to please his father. He could hide her there until he paid off the right people to keep her. He had sent a request to Littlefinger to help him set up the payoff. He knew the King couldn't publicly accept a bribe to keep her, but hopefully he would be willing to arrange something to annul her marriage and let them marry. He was prepared to pay every penny he had if he had to. He could always get more, his lands were some of the most prosperous in the Kingdom.

When they finally reached the his home in the Islands they had been traveling for 3 weeks. The wind was perfect for travel by sea and he managed to get to his home without coming into any major problems. He had heard that the Kingslayer was searching for them and were currently in theEyrie thanks to the help Little Finger provided. He had false tips sent in to the Kingsguard to keep the Kingslayer away from his real trail. When he found out that the King had ordered him to be arrested to be taken back to Winterfell to be beheaded by Robb, he was more than pissed. He had some of his loyal men go to the King to dispute the Claims that he had kidnapped her. They tried explaining that she ran after being beaten by her husband but the King would hear none of it and claimed that Chase Tyrell was a liar and if his family didn't turn him in soon, he would bring his army down to The Reach and take Highgarden as his own. His father was waiting in his chambers when he had arrived, and he had taken Samantha by secret passage to his private rooms under his home. No one knew of them besides him and his most faithful of men, and he knew they would not take her to his father. He had her settled into the room, already getting ready for a much needed bath. She had been complaining for the past 3 weeks of not being able to have a normal bath, and he promised it was the first thing she would get. He would give her anything she wanted. He loved and adored her more than he ever imagined he would, just in the past 3 weeks he was ready to die for her.

When he entered his chambers his father was sitting on his chair drinking his most expensive wine. Chase gritted his teeth at seeing that. He ignored his father and chose to walk to his dresser to pull a fresh set of clothes out for after his own bath. His father huffed at being ignored and finally addressed him.

"Where is she?" His father spit out at him.

"Who father?" Chase asked without even looking at him, debating on which dress shirt she would like best on him.

"You know who! The girl you stole, the one you will have your head chopped off for. The one who if you don't give to me right now, will be burned down with this house you love so much!" Chase froze and looked up at his father who now was standing across his bed from him.

"That's right son, I have men set up all around the house ready to set it aflame if you don't hand her over right now. I promise I will have it burned with her in it if you refuse me. I have never been more disrespected in my life! And by my own blood, by gods I would have just taken your head myself if the King hadn't demanded that honor go to the Stark boy."

He expected his father to be angry, but not this. He felt cornered and the threat against losing her made him fear his gutless father for a moment. That is, until the anger took over. He launched at his father across the bed and already had his dagger out in his belly before his father could even process what had happened. He had pulled the dagger out and shoved it back in his belly 3 times before his father could even scream out. When he started to, Chase covered his mouth and continued to stick him. He lost track of time, or how many times he had stabbed his father. When he had finally come out of his rage he saw what used to be his father on the ground, blood pouring from his many wounds. Chase quickly crawled off his father to wipe his bloody face on his sleeve only to finally see that he was covered in blood. He was in such a shock that he mechanically removed his clothing before bathing all of the blood off. It took a while to get the blood out from under his nails and out of his hair. He dressed in a fresh set of clothes and left his chamber by his secret passage to where he was hiding Samantha. He checked to see that she was asleep and then used the secret passage to greet his main guard, his loyal friend Thomas. He explained what had happened as emotionless as possible and told him he needed to help him either kill his fathers men or turn them on his side. They decided he had spilled enough blood in one day and decided to see who they would be loyal to when the learned of his fathers death. Turns out they weren't very loyal to his father and he regretfully took their vows to follow him. His guard were all men he picked personally who were the most loyal men in the kingdom and he hated these traitors; promising himself he would kill each of them when the time came.

He arranged one of his men to carry a note to Loras, his youngest brother. He needed him on his side right now, and he knew of his secret relationship with Renly and knew he could bring him on his side. Renly hated his brothers, they had always mistreated him growing up, and he knewRenly would love to be King if given the chance. If he could get Loras to help, he could promise Renly his support in getting the Iron Throne, and once he got rid of the King and the Starks he could just split the Kingdom up. He could be King of the South, while giving Renly the Iron Throne.

The North he could find someone he trusted, maybe he could offer the GreyJoys the North if they gave him help. As he was plotting, the plan started to form and was growing larger and he realized how perfect it could be. He needed to see if Loras and Renly would be on his side, but he guessed they would be. He was always close to his youngest brother. He was the closest to his sister Margaery, and knew she would be on board with his plans. He wrote a letter to her as well, asking her to come to his home with Loras. He would marry her to Renly to ensure his loyalty, and that way his sister could be Queen of the Irone Throne. He sent another letter with another of his guard to the Iron Islands to Greyjoy. He knew he wanted an opportunity to go after King Robert and the Starks for the murders of his sons. The Greyjoy's were not to be trusted, but he could use them for their ships. He knew Theon was a prisoner of the Stark's but would likely turn on them given the chance. Greyjoy's were just like that, he'd have to have him killed quietly once this was all over if he managed to pull it off. He would make sure he found someone suitable to run Winterfellthat wouldn't betray him later. He spent the whole night writing letters and plotting against the Kingdom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Samantha awoke the next day, after finally sleeping in a bed after weeks of travel she was so comfortable that she almost didn't notice the heavy arm draped over her. When she tried to lift it off her he only pulled her in closer to his chest, and she felt his hard member against her bottom. She knew what she was about to do was terrible, but she didn't care. She experimentally rolled her hips and rubbed her bottom against it, enjoying the groan he made squeezing her closer. He thrusted against her but then jolted awake and away from her. He tried to apologize but she would have none of that. She was aching and needed a release, and he wanted her as his wife so why not?

When she threw her leg over his hip and pulled herself against him it was everything he could do not to rip off his under clothes and take her. She was wearing a thin night dress and he could see she was bare under it. He groaned feeling her wet heat grind against him and cursed when she tried to stick her hand in his pants. He held her wrist stopping her.

"Love, we can't do that until I take you as my wife." He tried to sound stern but she looked so good, her skin was flushed and her lips perfect andpouty. Her dark doe eyes were focused on his, trapping him, making him feel as if she were casting a spell on him. She ignored him and grinded her heat against his bulge, trying to work her other hand to go into his breeches. When he managed to grab that one she pouted.

"I want you... so bad. It's aching please help me." She said in a sultry voice, while licking her lips, bringing his focus to her sultry mouth. He had not yet really kissed her. He had been trying to behave himself, only keeping chaste kisses to her hair or her hands. Never daring himself to attempt to kiss her lips, knowing he would be lost forever if he did. Now that all he could focus on were her lips, he didn't stop her when she tipped her head up to kiss him. It started off sweet and soft, and then got agressive. He was nibbling on her neck and ear while she sucked on his neck and he felt her hand enter his breeches and he could only groan when she started stroking him. He gave in then, knowing it was no use.

He felt her small feet come up and pushed down his breeches until he lifted himself up off her long enough to get them off her feet. When they were off he quickly reclaimed her mouth, kissing her like he was a drowning man, and she was his air. He got distracted when she pulled her gown over her head and revealed her naked body to him. Her rosy tipped nipples called to him and he quickly latched onto one while using his fingers on the other, rolling it around enjoying her moans. He felt her hand wrap around his member again and then suddenly he was at her entrance. He hesitated only for moment before she wrapped her legs around his waist and used her nails in his ass to pull him into her. Her nails were sharp and made him groan mixed with the pleasure of feeling her heat. He knew their first time would not be the love making he always imagined when she dug her heels into his ass and started to thrust herself hard up against each of his thrusts. She wanted it rough and he gave it to her. The room was filled with moans, the sound of slick skin slapping against each other, and finally of her screams that she was cumming and for him not to stop. Which he replied to with a 'never' and kept going.

Samantha awoke a few hours later jolting up in bed from her deep sleep she was in. She dreamed of Robb, and his face when he found out she had betrayed him. Luckily Chase wasn't in the room anymore so she was able to cry in private, hating herself for betraying him and just missing him and Jon both. She didn't know of where they were, Chase refusing to speak about what was happening with her was a relief until that moment. She just wanted to go home to Robb. She could smell Chase on her and she felt his seed still leaking out of her body and she felt disgusting. She got up to clean it off, wondering where Tanya was at. She needed to find a way to get out of there, she wanted to go back to Robb and see if he still loved her enough to want her back. She touched her bare tummy and for once finally felt the regret at her actions, knowing she had betrayed not just Robb but her child too. She needed to fix this and go home.

... Meanwhile Jon was closing in on the man he was going to kill for taking the woman he loved. He had been furious when he had spent a whole week chasing a false lead, and finally found out from one of the men that he had captured a letter that he carried, a letter addressed to a Greyjoyoffering a Kingdom that wasn't even his. He sent a raven to his father in Kingslanding informing them of his hostage and requested the Kingsguardto meet up with him. He was hiding with the 50 men that Robb had sent him in the woods around Highgarden. He knew from the letter that Chase was offering Winterfell up to the GreyJoy's for their alliance and ships to sail to Kingslanding. The man who he had taken remained loyal to his master and refused to answer any questions. Jon debated on torturing him but settled on drugging him to get the information he needed. From theslurrings of the man he learned Chase had murdered his own father and had Sam with him hidden in his home on the Island. He had been able to get a head count, and realized he had 300 of his own Guard on the Island with him and they at 5,000 men in Highgarden getting ready to pull in more men. He couldn't take on that number with just fifty so he sent a request for the Kingsguard and let his father know of the treason that was happening in the Reach.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for any mistakes... still not proofreading.

Chapter 13

- The Escape- part 1

Samantha had avoided Chase the whole day, not wanting to face him. She knew he kept saying he was in love with her but she thought he was just crazy and this temporary vacation was needing to end soon. She started to feel trapped being under his castle hidden away from the outside world. He said it was to protect her but she also felt he was keeping her in a cage like a little bird. She was no little bird and she was getting out of there, even if she had to swim back. She knew she had no way to convince his men to betray him so she would have to get out on her own. She told Tanya of her plans and her lady's maid begged her not to. She said that she thought Chase was a bit off his rocker and if Sam tried to leave he may hurt her. She told Sam about the bloody mess he left of us father, she had heard the servants gossiping about having to clean the mess up. Sam was horrified that she just slept with a man capable of murdering his own father in such a way and feared for her safety. She felt like she couldn't breathe and paced around her room wringing her hands trying to think of a way out. She would have to some how get a boat to get off the Island, and she had no idea who was going to row it. She would be caught, and she was terrified of the man who she said she would marry.

Tanya managed to get out of the Castle in a pretense of picking flowers for Samantha and came back with the dreaded news that she had overheard. He was going to War, and planning to kill her husband. Samantha didn't even manage to get off the bed before she got sick all over the silk bedding. She really messed up this time. This psychopath was going after her husband and it was her fault. She asked Tanya to find any kind of weapons she could and to bring them down to hide around the room. Samantha may have to bash his pretty head in and needed something to do it with. This plan wasn't fully formed since he has very loyal men who would hang her when they caught her. She needed a distraction. That soon came when she learned of all the Wild fire his father had brought when he meant to take her back, he was going to burn down his son's beloved home as punishment. This was an idea that she worried about trying, she was on an actual Island and she could very well end up setting fire to the whole thing and killing herself and Tanya in the process. Wildfire was something that was extremely dangerous and unpredictable. She knew she was bat-shit crazy for even considering it.

That night she complained of a headache so Chase stayed up working on his plans, while Samantha watched him from the bed. He had his head turned and she kept picturing getting up and bashing him over the head with the iron bar Tanya had hidden under the bed. She found that the idea wasn't as bad as she would have thought. He was planning on killing her husband and she would not have that. She smiled at the expression on his face when he realized it was her who had hit him. He would feel the ultimate betrayal, and he deserved it fully for what he was planning on doing. Crazy asshole trying to start a War and get rid of a King. She really needed to get out of there before the Kingsguard came for his crazy ass. She didn't want to be hurt in the process of trying to get away, and she was sure they would be coming soon. He was in over his head and she knew it would soon be separated from his body and she didn't want to be there to have hers removed for being the cause of all this. With that thought her smirk fell, considering her options. She may have to run and cross the sea to keep from being killed. Surely Robb won't want her back now, and she really didn't want to suffer any punishments for starting all of this. With this thought she started worrying about even staying there even for the next few hours. She knew he planned on gathering his men since his sister was expected to arrive from Highgarden in the afternoon. He also was expecting Lora's his brother to bring Renly back from Kingslanding. Tanya said she heard that they had already left Kingslanding and were unhappy with the current King.

She turned over to keep from looking at his curly hair, feeling angry at herself and him for this mess they were in.

The next afternoon Jon was forced to act early, he had his spies tell him that the Tyrell daughter was leaving the castle to join her brother on his Island. He didn't have the backup he needed, but felt this was a good shot at getting Samantha back. She had around a hundred men taking her from the castle to the Island, which he set a trap for. Jon used his men to move several large branches into the road, causing them to leave her behind with half of the men while they attempted to clear the path. He knew how to place them to make it look like the storm the night before had caused it. While they proceeded to clear the second block he had set up further ahead of the other, he had called his men into action. They quickly attacked them, using arrows to shoot them while they were on the road in the open. He had 20 of the best men go back with him and Ghost to take the girl. He didn't enjoy killing but he did not have enough men to take hostages, and after all these men were going to try and kill his family, and had the girl he loved.

The plan worked so well that he lost none of his men and only had a few wounded. The Tyrell men from Highgarden were not good fighters, and the Stark's kept their guard trained in battle and Robb sent him 50 of the best men he had. He knew that the men Chase had with him on the Island were a different story. He had heard how Chase kept his men loyal and highly trained. He would have to wait for the Kingsguard to show up before attacking them. He did feel guilty for kidnapping the poor scared girl. She was in tears and begged not to be hurt, throwing herself at his feet. He uncomfortably moved back and ordered her hands tied and put her back in her wheel house promising her that he would not hurt her. He could not promise that the King wouldn't do anything to her. He was sure after this, there would be no Tyrell's alive. The King was well known for hunting down the families of his enemies including women and children.

After Jon helped move the bodies off the road to be buried rather than burned, he noticed Ghost was missing. He didn't worry until a few hours went by with his wolf gone. He could sense something was wrong, but didn't know what.

When his sister never showed, Chase began to worry. He sent some men out to see what was taking so long, and when those men never returned he realized he was in trouble. He sent one of his best spies out who said that they had seen no signs of the men or his sister. Chase knew then that he was being surrounded. Luckily he had a plan for this. It was the reason he stayed there, he was willing to do what his weak father didn't and burn his Island down to kill his enemies. He already had the plan in place and set his men to work. He was going to get Samantha on a boat first, and then go back himself to lead the attack. They would wait until the men got to his Island and then burn the whole thing down, leaving no escape.

He already had another place ready to take her, and he went back to tell her maid to pack her things. Once it was set and he went back for her he was shocked at what he found. He opened the door and found Samantha throwing her things into saddle bags, and a large, very large white wolf between him and her. Tanya wasn't even in the room, which he actually stood for a moment in silence looking around the room in shock. He didn't understand where this giant beast came from, they were several miles off Land. Did it swim? Surely not. He finally shook himself out of his shock and spoke.

"Darling, why isn't your maid doing that for you, and where did this beast come from?" Her wide eyes were his only answer, and the growl of the wolf as it moved to block her from his view. He almost slapped himself for how stupid he was. Of course, wolf equals Stark's. Damn his plan was falling apart. They were in his Castle and some how found her. With that thought he moved towards her in a panic realizing he needed to get her out of there and when he stepped closer the wolf growled and lunged at him. He barely got his sword in time to use to hit the beast with, which barely fazed the thing as it lunged for him again. He quickly moved away using his desk as a shield to keep the thing back. He was afraid for himself but more so Sam, who seemed to be frozen in her spot. Then suddenly she unfroze, grabbed her things and headed towards the door, without him.

He called out at her, still unable to move without the thing attacking him. The wolf was doing a half circle around the desk, knowing it had him cornered and was waiting to find the right moment to attack him.

"Sam where are you going? Wait, I need to come with you." he yelled out, feeling like he needed to follow her even knowing if he did he would be killed by the large wolf instantly.

"Sorry, but no thanks. Come on Ghost!" she yelled for the wolf as she stood with the chamber door open, willing to wait for the wolf but not the man who risked all to have her.

Chase cried out in frustration and attempted to go after her, only to be lunged at again by the wolf which actually ripped into his arm, slinging him around like a rag doll in the process. He yelled out watching her hesitating in the doorway. He was hoping she was hesitating because she didn't want him to be killed, or maybe she changed her mind and wanted him to come with her. He didn't expect her to come over and hit him with a pipe while he struggled against the wolf to not rip his arm off.

Oh shit, she thought after she watched Chase's eyes close. Ghost had already let him go when the man went limp in his hold. Did she just kill a man? She looked at his head which looked bloody, but she saw that he was still breathing. She knew she needed to escape, but part of her worried about leaving him alive. The choice was made for her when she heard his Guard Thomas approaching. He was down the hall running towards them and she quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction, calling after Ghost to follow her. She was hoping Jon was nearby when Tanya came back with the wolf. He was soaking wet and she decided to send Tanya ahead of her to search out Jon. When Chase came into the room she knew she just had to leave, that Jon was close. As she ran down the dark passages under the Castle she glanced back and saw that Ghost was with her. She wasn't running fast enough so he passed by her only to slow down and nudge her and she quickly knew what he wanted. She jumped on his back and held on for dear life as he ran, with her through the dark halls of the castle, the whole time hearing men in the distance calling out after them.

The men who did see a glimpse of her could only say they saw her for a second, and she was on the back of a large white beast with red eyes. No one would ever believe them.

When Chase came to, his head was hurting and so was his heart. His love, the woman he wanted to start a war for had left him. She must have been afraid of the impending battle, she had seemed strange to him in the last day. She seemed really worried and he knew that was his fault. He didn't tell he she didn't need to worry. He tried keeping her out of his plans for fear of scaring her. But in the end that just caused her to run in fear, probably not believing he could protect her. Thomas his guard said they should just leave, that she wasn't worth this. But he disagreed, she was and so much more. He told Thomas she could have killed him and she didn't; she chose to only hit him, probably meaning to hit the beast and missed. Thomas disagreed but now they couldn't set fire to the Island when he didn't know where she was. She could get caught in the fire and now he was forced to search for her while men surrounded him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-The Escape pt 2

It wasn't long before Sam was unable to keep her grip on the wolf and she squealed as she started to fall, Ghost was now running through woods and Sam could only scream as she fell off attempting to shelter her face during the fall. She hit the ground hard and started rolling, still trying to protect her face. She knew she was injured when she tried to sit up and an awful pain went through her shoulder and she began hysterically crying when she could see the awkward way her arm was bent. Her arm may have been broken, it felt like it and she was almost positive her shoulder was actually dislocated. As a child she had fallen from a tree and dislocated it in the same spot. This felt the same but worse since it felt like her arm was also broken. She felt something warm dripping onto her leg and she felt around on her head until she found a deep gash that was pouring blood. She was dizzy and unable to focus on anything, and was unsure if it was from the pain in her arm and shoulder or maybe something worse. She quickly stopped her sobbing when Ghost was back at her side nudging her. It was almost like he told her to shut up, that they would get caught and she stopped to try and listen to for the sound of footsteps. Luckily there weren't any, except in the distance where she could hear the men yelling for her. Even injured the way she was she was never going back if she had the option. Chase was incredibly handsome and charming but he was utterly insane and she wanted no part of that.

She tried to get up but got too dizzy and fell back down. She felt Ghost pulling on her dress, attempting to drag her and she swatted at him to make him stop.

"Go without me boy, you'll be killed if you stay." He only whined and nuzzled her again. She screamed out in agony when he grabbed onto her dress and started pulling her, this time taking her a few feet before her cries made him stop. He was using her dresses collar to grip her and everytime he pulled she felt the horrible streak of pain shoot from her shoulder down her broken arm.

"God stop that please don't. Just go! Go, Ghost I said GO!" She tried to make him leave by kicking him with her heel but he didn't even move. God he was going to get killed when they found them, and she would never forgive herself for that. She was in so much pain she just wanted to give up and die. She didn't care anymore, and she wanted Ghost to get out of there. Jon loved his wolf and she didn't want to be responsible for any more pain.

She heard heavy footsteps and begged Ghost to leave but he refused, only moving to stand in front of her in a protective stance. When the men finally came through the trees she saw that they were some of the ones that had found her outside of Winterfell. They already had their swords out pointed at the wolf. She cried and screamed for Ghost to run but he refused, only snarling at the men who stood as still as possible, seemingly too afraid of the Wolf to move forward.

"We need to get the girl, she doesn't look so good." One said, now that she was caught she didn't have to hold in the tears. Ghost was about to be killed right in front of her, and she couldn't stand to watch it. She kept her begging up, hoping he would hurry up and go without her, but he didn't.

The first man who had spoken decided to slowly edge forward, leaning down to pick up a large stick to use as a distraction so he could use his sword on the beast. Ghost watched his movements while silently snarling at the man, daring him to try it. Sam felt like this was her form of hell, for all the awful things she had done in her life. She would have died right there if it meant Ghost would survive. Sam suddenly heard one of the men scream in pain as the others attempted to stop the wolf, and Sam opened her eyes to see Ghost with that mans head literally in his mouth, he was thrashing around ripping the mans face off. Ghost quickly dropped the man who was missing half his face now, and attacked another man who had been attempting to help his comrade. Sam covered her eyes when Ghost ripped the mans hand clean off.

This was too much for her, why wasn't she fainting already? Anything was better than watching this. Sam tried crawling away when some intestines were tossed in her lap.

xxx

Sam was startled awake when she felt cold water all around her. She had no idea when she had passed out, but she assumed it was some time after she watched Ghost butcher four men in front of her. She had managed to crawl several feet away before she must have fainted, finally. She tried to focus on where she was, but started screaming out in pain when she felt her body being dragged through water, that seemed to be getting deeper. She thrashed around until Ghost dropped her only to turn back and nudge her in the face. She opened her eyes and saw that they were a few feet into the water, it was freezing and reached almost to her chin. It was dark outside and she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her.

She hit Ghost in the snout when he tried to grab onto her dress again.

"No! You're going to get me drowned, just leave!" she slapped the wolf's snout again when he ignored her and attempted to drag her again. She made a weak attempt at trying to crawl back onto the beach, only to feel Ghost once again grab onto her dress and continue to drag her out into the water. Sam started to panic when she realized she would probably end up dying in this freezing cold water and she struggled to get out of her dress as Ghost continued to pull her out further. Since the thing was already ripped it didn't take long, and she gasped when the dress was gone, leaving her only in a small slip. The water was too cold and she knew if she didn't get out of it soon she would die. She didn't have Ghosts thick fur and the wolf didn't seem to understand he was about to kill the girl he was working so hard to save.

With the dress gone she found it easier to paddle back towards the beach and soon she was dragging her body onto the sand, finally stopping when she couldn't feel the freezing water. She was shaking, and it was causing her shoulder even more pain but there was nothing she could do about it.

She heard Ghost coming back and felt the droplets of cold water hit her as he finally just decided to lay next to her. It seemed Ghost gave up with her. She pulled herself closer to the wolf, sighing when she felt his head on her chest. She would have preferred him to leave her so he wouldn't be killed when they were discovered, but she was thankful for his company. She felt her body giving up on her and couldn't think of anyone better to die with.

"You can stay for now, but go when I'm dead. Jon will need you." She said as she kissed his head, closing her eyes trying to fall asleep.

Jon looked out onto the water as his men rowed the small boat they stole to get onto the Island. It was dark and he feared he wouldn't get there in time. He always knew he had a connection to Ghost since he found him that day in the woods, he felt as if they were kindred spirits. Jon could sense Ghost was with Sam and that something was seriously wrong. He knew he should have waited for the Kingsguard to arrive, but he didn't know when they would get there. It could be several days and he felt as if that would be too late. He only brought 10 of the men with him, since they didn't want to be noticed. They waited until it got dark and started out, hoping they could sneak in under the darkness. They used the moon to guide them to the Island and as they got closer he could see the men we're out everywhere. It looked like they were searching for something, or someone. He took over the rowing, too impatient and worried about all the different ways Sam could be hurt.

When they reached land, they quickly pulled the small boat up under the trees and started out, with Jon using his connection to Ghost to lead the way. Unfortunately he was being pulled towards the side of the Island that appeared to have the most men out moving around. He slowed them down and had them go further into the trees to try and shield themselves more. When he finally saw Ghost, who easily stood out in a dark area of the beach. He cursed when he could see that they weren't the only ones who spotted them. Several men started towards Ghost and Jon whistled as low as possible to get Ghost's attention. Ghost immediately stood up and looked towards him, seeming to debate on whether he would obey his masters call. In the end he ended up running towards Jon who felt his chest tighten when he saw Sam's broken body on the beach. He started out towards her when one of the men yanked him back.

"Don't you will get yourself killed. They look like they will help her, and we can't let them see us yet." Jon swallowed hard and when Ghost reached him he grabbed onto his fur and rubbed him on his head. They had to move further into the trees when the men started looking for the wolf. He hated moving further away from her when she was hurt like that. She wasn't moving, even when the men poked at her. He had to hold his fist to his mouth when he saw them finally lift her and carry her body away. She was so close, and he wasn't able to save her. He quickly followed after the men as they walked on the beach, while they kept hidden in the trees. Thankfully this was what Ghost was good at and he didn't even see his wolf when he looked up for him. Ghost was named mostly because of his ability to be so quiet, and Jon appreciated that trait even more now.

Jon finally stopped when they had reached a boat and started taking her to it. No, he was going to lose her all over again. He turned back debating on his next move, he could try to fight the men who were taking her away, because if he didn't do something he was going to lose them. As he was thinking of options, a loud explosion was heard in the distance. Jon focused on what it may have been and was shocked to see several ships out heading towards the small Island. The shot was aimed at the large ship that the men were taking Sam to. They were currently on a small row boat, several yards from the ship when it was hit. Jon quickly headed out onto the beach not being able to stand by and watch the boat she was in eventually get hit. He needed to get her off of it. He quickly pulled off his coat and boots, dropping his sword next to the pile before jumping into the freezing water, swimming out for the small boat.

He was relieved when he saw the boat already heading back, and he stopped his progress to try and focus on what exactly was happening in the distance. He knew that couldn't have been the Kingsguard, they were still days away. Someone else was attacking Chase's fleet, and he couldn't see well enough to see the banners on the ships. The small boat was already being pulled back onto the beach when he made it back, moving quietly to avoid them seeing him. He had to get down and hide when several men ran past him, out towards the beach. Jon watched as a blond headed man shoved several of his men away, before taking Samantha out of the arms of the man who was carrying her.

"Let me have her, go get the men ready on the other side. Set this side on fire when they reach the shore. I'm taking her out on my boat from the other side. When this side is set, meet Thomas on the North end, there will be a boat ready for you. Don't start the north end until you get my signal. I want these bastards to burn for this." Jon watched helplessly as the man carried Sam off into the darkness, he assumed he was taking her to the North end of the Island and he debated on what he should do next. He wanted to follow, but those men in the ships didn't know the Island was about to be set on fire, and that was more important now. He watched for a few more seconds before he forced himself into action.

Jon ordered his men to go back to the boat they had stolen and leave the Island. He was going to take the boat Sam had just been on out to meet the ships, and just pray they didn't kill him before he could warn them. Within an hour he could see the banners of the ships belonged to Stannis, the Kings older brother. He got close enough to call out to the closest ship and get their attention. They helped him get aboard when they saw that it was just one man. When he finally got on the ship he was grabbed and forced on his knees by several men. He didn't struggle and just yelled out that he was Jon Snow, son of the Kings-hand. The captain of the ship told him Stannis was on a ship that was heading towards the west end of the Island and that they had came on orders of the King to kill all men and take no prisoners. Jon told them that they were planning on setting the Island on fire and they needed to pull back. They quickly went into action, going first for the ship that Stannis was on. It took a while to get a signal out to let them know there was a problem. Another hour went by before they were able to get word to him that they needed to pull back. Just as Jon finally started to relax he heard an explosion and from the distance watched as one of their ships was set on fire. He watched in horror as men were jumping from the ship trying to get off before the whole thing was ablaze. They worked quickly on getting the ship further away to avoid the fate of the other ship.

It was daylight when Jon finally got back to his men and Ghost who thankfully went with the others. He was frustrated that he was unable to get Sam back. The only positive thing was that he knew Sam had to be on dry land, rather than sea which was way more dangerous. He sent trackers out and went with Ghost to try and find any signs of where Chase had taken her. Chase had the benefit of knowing the Reach better, and would likely go into hiding somewhere close to regroup.

xxx

Robb rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to read the latest letter from Jon. Samantha was still not rescued, and worse Jon said that she was hurt. He was unable to get close enough to see what was wrong, but told him the details of what he did see. He hated not being able to go after her himself. Things were just as bad as they could get, his mother never reached Kingslanding and no one has heard from her or Sir Rodrik. He worried that she was dead, if she were just taken she would have been ransomed already. It had been weeks since she left and she was last seen in a lodge only days after she left. Bran was angry that both his parents left while he was unconscious and Rickon had turned even more wild than Shaggy dog. Both were usually seen being chased throughout the castle. He had ordered Shaggy Dog to be chained up after he attacked a servant that was only carrying a tray of food. The poor man was now missing a hand. No one could manage to catch the wolf long enough to chain him, so now he just ran loose and only let Rickon get close to him.

Robb glanced down at the desk frowning when he saw the letter from Theon's father urging Robb to send Theon back to him. When his father learned that Chase Tyrell had attempted to offer Winterfell up to the Greyjoy's as a trade for ships and men. he ordered Robb to lock Theon up until he said it was okay to release him. He hated doing it but had no choice, he had to obey his fathers commands. Theon seemed to understand and was relieved when he was locked in his chambers with a Guard rather than being locked in a cell that the prisoners were usually taken to. Robb thought of Theon as a brother and was very upset that he was being forced to do this to his friend. Theon's father proved to be working with Chase when it was discovered that some of the ships that Stannis attacked were Greyjoy's. Theon made it clear he was not working with his father and promised his loyalty to Robb, which only made Robb feel worse that his closest friend was now his prisoner. It could be worse he thought, King Robert usually killed the entire family of his enemies.

Robb soon was holding his daily meetings with the men of Winterfell who requested his time for matters that his father usually took care of. This was the worst part of his day, he hated having to spend his time on petty disputes. Everyone in the Kingdom knew his wife had been taken hostage by a traitor seeking the throne, yet they came to him to argue over their livestock and crops. He looked down to Grey Wind who was laying beside his feet when Maester Luwin rushed into the room holding a letter.

"My Lord, this just arrived from Sir Jaime Lannister."

Robb quickly opened the letter before seeing the news he was waiting for. Jaime wrote that his father's men have Chase Tyrell cornered on the edges of Highgarden and Casterly Rock. They were waiting for more men to arrive before they moved in, Jaime said he was on his way with his Guard and should reach them in a matter of days. Even though he was still planning to remove Jaime's traitorous head, he appreciated being kept up on the news. Once again he wished he could be out there himself. His father was marching North to look for his mother so he would keep up the pretense of being on good terms with the Lannister's for now. He didn't trust King Roberts council to send him updates. Robb moved onto the next order of business, which was deciding who to send to Kingslanding to retrieve Arya. Sansa would be staying until she marries Joffrey, which Robb really disliked but had no say in the matter. He was relieved he would be having Arya back soon.

Robb continued half listening to his men while he wrote a letter to Lord Walden, who he had been putting off writing to. He had received several letters wanting to know where his daughter was and what was being done to retrieve her. Now that he knew that they were cornered close to Casterly Rock, he could have Lord Walden send his own men to help get his daughter back. Things had gone downhill between him and her father since she was first taken. There had been rumors spread that Robb mistreated her and he felt as if he shouldn't have to defend himself from such slanderous lies. Lord Walden had received a letter from Chase requesting his support in getting an annulment which he refused but questioned why she wasn't protected better. He accused Robb of being unfit and asked that when she is found that he send her back home to him. Ned decided it would be best if he responded to the letter and told him flat out that Samantha was now Robb's wife and her home would always be Winterfell. Since then Robb worried that Lord Walden would join forces with Chase, but to his relief it seemed he despised the Tyrell's too much to even consider it. Robb soon was able to end the meetings and go check on Bran's progress with his new saddle that may help him ride his horse again.

xxx

Samantha rolled her eyes as she listened to yet another speech from Chase to his men about honor and loyalty. He had put several of his men to death in the last day calling them turncoats and not even providing proof of them actually doing anything wrong. He just had these suspicions and went with them, killing these men with no guilt or care. Things had been rocky between them when she finally awoke to find that he had taken her with him after his men found her on the beach. They put her shoulder back into place, and had to re-break her arm to keep it from healing wrong. He said he wasn't angry at her from running from him, but to make sure she didn't try it again he kept Tanya as a prisoner and made it clear that if she ever left him again, he would kill her maid who was the only mother figure she had ever known. Sam had to swallow her pride and stay no matter how much she wanted to run.

As Samantha looked around the room in distaste she finally asked to be excused from their meeting to go lay down. He had been extra clingy and wouldn't leave her side. He didn't even acknowledge her question, which irritated her even more. They were currently in hiding in an old castle that belonged to his mother's family, which not many knew existed. He never spoke about his plans but she knew they were falling apart by the way his attitude had changed. He went from being extra cocky to distrustful and cruel in just a short time. Sadly she was now used to seeing men killed and didn't even bat an eyelash when he would lose his temper and kill one of his men. His sword arm was stitched from Ghost's attack, so he would hack at his men's heads with his weaker arm and it was a pretty gruesome site. Her only hope now was that his men were defeated and they spared Tanya's life. She knew she wouldn't be surviving this, the only question was would she be hanged by the King for starting all of this, or killed by Chase in one of his rages. She rubbed her stomach in apology to her child for not keeping them safe long enough to be born into this awful world.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

-The escape part 3

Chase rose from his seat, once again checking to make sure Samantha was asleep before he quietly left the room. He didn't leave her alone anymore unless she was asleep and he had men guarding her. He tried to treat her with as much respect as he could, but he was still deeply hurt that she tried to leave him. She even attacked him, and took the time to escape on a wolf rather than wait for him to get her safely out. He wasn't sure if it was her escaping _him _or the situation, but either way he was hurt by it. When he saw her broken body on that beach, he cursed the woman's stupidity for riding a wolf. He was convinced she could never survive on her own, she ran from Robb without anything she would need like food or supplies. She only took items that couldn't have helped her survive. Her thinking she could ride a giant wolf off an island had him sure that she shouldn't be allowed to make anymore decisions.

When he left the room they were using as their chambers, he quickly made his way out to the main hall of the castle. This place was falling apart, but it did provide the perfect place to hide. He had sent part of his guard further North so that his enemies would think he was near Casterly Rock. He hated sending his men off to be slaughtered like that, but it was the only way he could stay close to the action while protecting the most important thing he had, which was her. Thomas would have said the opposite, that she was the worst thing he should want to hold on to, but aren't all women difficult to some degree? The women who are always truly worth the trouble are the ones who will cause the most destruction in a man's life. He did agree that loving her is his only weakness, but without her his life wouldn't be the same. After watching her leaving him, he knows there is no worse punishment.

The most loyal of his Guard, Thomas was already in the hall when he arrived. Then men seemed to be surrounding something, and he quickly pushed through them to see what it was. He smirked when he saw what or rather _**who**_ it was. Tyrion Lannister was covered in mud, standing with his little fists on his hips glaring at his men who all seemed to take enjoyment in poking at him. Chase's smirk grew larger when the little man finally noticed him and his eyes widened.

"So, what do we have here? How did we get so lucky as to come across a little Lion Lord?" Chase asked while ruffling the little mans hair, only to have him swat his hand away. That reminded him of how Sam was always doing that and he let out a loud laugh.

"Well it seems I'm not allowed to travel on my own lands anymore." Tyrion said with a huff, attempting to blow his bangs off his forehead since his hands were caked in mud.

"Where was he found?" Chase questioned, irritated that his men may be going so far out on their patrols. His hand itched for his sword, not even wanting to wait for the answer before he took his captains head off.

"My Lord, he was found only 10 miles north of the castle." His captain quickly defended, he had sweat dripping from his forehead hoping he wouldn't become the next to suffer his Lord's wrath.

"Hmm is this true little Lion? Were you that close?"

"Well, if that was true then it was purely by accident. I don't have my regular Guard with me, I was being led by my cook." The room errupted in laughter at this, all except Chase who still had his hand itching to use his sword.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me little lion? Your family are known for their brilliant lies. You could be a spy." Chase said in a bored tone, not really believing that Lannister would send his Imp of a son to spy.

Tyrion only rolled his eyes at this, not wanting to comment on such a stupid accusation. When he suddenly felt a swift kick to his back sending him crashing to the ground, he looked up and finally answered.

"I can promise you my father has better men to send for such things." He attempted to get up but was once again kicked to his knees.

"I don't usually keep prisoners, its a waste of my resources and time. How would you like to die?" Chase asked with a huge smile, hoping to get some Lannister blood on his beloved sword.

Tyrion's eyes got huge and he attempted to crawl backwards as Chase pulled his sword out and slowly walked towards him.

"Wait, Wait a second... You know I could be of value to you. Even though I am my fathers least favorite, I am still his son. I know things that could help you. I am also Lady Samantha's cousin. You wouldn't murder her family would you?"

Chase narrowed his eyes, clearly not thinking of that already. Samantha's mother was a Lannister, but since her mother died when she was so young, she wasn't close to that side. Her father kept her isolated, and he knew Samantha hated the Queen and twin brother. She never really mentioned Tyrion as someone she cared about, but he didn't need his love being angry at him. He quickly shoved his sword back in place while narrowing his glare to one of his men who let out a sound of disbelief. The man quickly realized his mistake and froze unsure if he should run or beg for mercy.

"Did you want to say something?" Chase asked, slowly moving forward past the Imp who seemed extremely relieved he wouldn't be killed _yet._

"No my Lord, I had something in my throat." The man lied with a shaky voice.

_Coward, _Chase thought. He didn't like these men that had been trained under his father. They were weak and he didn't like weak men in his guard.

"You should have just said what you wanted to... I don't keep cowards among my men." Chase spit as he once again pulled his sword out and shoved it deeply into the mans chest. The man gasped and struggled but eventually bled out, still standing with the sword stuck in his chest, only Chase holding him up.

When he was satisfied with his kill, he kicked the mans chest to remove him from his sword. The body thudded to the ground heavily, blood seeping out in a puddle around him. None of his men showed any reaction to this, knowing if they did they would be next, and they were used to him killing off men that he felt were unworthy of his guard. This was why Chases personal guard was always the best, most loyal men. He killed the ones who weren't good enough. He used to just send the weak ones to join his fathers guard if he felt they weren't good enough, but now that he has combined the men he felt it was something that was necessary. These men knew too much to just let go. He used to find executions barbaric, but just in the time that he had Samantha with him he had become hungry for the kills, it made him feel powerful.

An hour later Chase was working on his plans, going over every detail. He was expecting his brother and Renly to arrive in the area soon. He wasn't able to tell them his exact location, but was depending on his brother to know that this is the place they would have come in times of war. Not only was it mostly hidden, it was incredibly difficult to get into. There was only one way in and the solid gate blocked that entrance.

Chase was worried that his brother and Renly may have already been found by the KingsGuard, but so far he had heard nothing that would lead him to believe that. He needed Renly safe if his plans were going to work. Renly was very popular with the people of the kingdom. Robert wasn't loved by many and only got his crown by force and the Stark's. Chase couldn't understand why the Stark's never sought out the crown for their own. They were one of the oldest families in the kingdom, and also one of the most respected. Without his close friendship he would have been overthrown within days of stealing his crown. Chase hated that Robert, someone who's family was only recently made into nobility, sits on the Iron Throne. Robert's rule wasn't a great one by any means, he is heavily in debt to the Lannister's and lets his small council and the King's Hand run his country while he drinks and whores. Such a man deserves to have his head removed, and once again Chase's fingers itched for his sword. He looked around the room at the men to see if one was doing anything out of line that may irritate him. No such luck, they seemed to be doing their best to keep their heads for the moment.

When another hour of work went by, Chase started feeling too distracted to focus on his plans. He wondered if Sam was still sleeping and decided to go check on her. He made it clear that when she awoke he was to be told but he didn't completely trust his men with her. She was beautiful and enchanting, so much that his biggest fear was one of his men falling for the girl and taking her away. He didn't trust even his most loyal man to resist her charms. Chase let out a bark of laughter when he walked out the door of the room, past a small cage with the Imp inside. He ordered that he be put into a small cage like an animal and it seemed the little man didn't appreciate being treated that way.

When he entered the chambers, quietly shutting the door he smiled seeing her still asleep. She looked to be in a very uncomfortable position, and he debated on moving her but decided not to risk waking her up. He had a lot to do, and most of it were things he needed to be doing that she shouldn't hear about. He left the room and headed outside to check on his commander guarding the gate. When he had been told there still wasn't a sign of Renly or his brother he ordered a few men to go further out to watch for them. He needed Renly to marry his sister to unite their houses, Storms End had more wealth and men than Stannis who was currently searching for him. He was working on getting his sister back so that the marriage could take place before he marched to Kingslanding then North to Winterfell. His spies told him Jon Snow had taken his sister to CasterlyRock to be watched by Tywin and he knew getting her back wouldn't be too difficult. Having his son was very good luck indeed. He may be up for a trade, and if not he will simply take her back. He had men so well trained, he knew that they could get into the castle and have her out before anyone noticed. Many of his men were trained with the same technique as the 'Faceless Men' and often are very helpful to getting in and out of places quickly without being seen or heard. He debated on just sending a few men to just retrieve her rather than bothering with a Lannister. He quickly decided to just send men in to retrieve her. He may need the Imp for other things.

xxx

Jon grunted in frustration before kicking a tree limb. He still hadn't seen any signs of Chase among the men they had cornered. He was starting to doubt that Chase was even here, and wondered if he was using the men as decoys. He knew they had to be close, they had no way of escaping without being noticed. There were men everywhere looking for any signs of Chase, after her father offered a large reward for first person who could report the location of his daughter. Jon felt this brought in too many people telling of false sightings in hopes for the reward and was glad that Lord Walden was using his men to check the validity of the claims. He didn't want the few men he had with him to be checking on false leads. Even Ghost was having a hard time pinning down their trail. Chase had laid down many false trails leaving Ghost running in circles. This left Jon with a lot of time to think about his future with Samantha after he got her back. He wasn't going to just give her up again, but he did take vows that are unbreakable. He didn't want to live as a wanted man, always on the run and dragging her with him. The vows clearly state you cannot take a wife, and he already couldn't marry her since she was already married to Robb. He hated the idea of taking her to live near the Wall but saw that as their only option. He would have to find her a suitable home close enough to the Wall that they could be together, but he worried about her safety when he was working. Being a Knights Watch member didn't mean you had set hours, and days off. When you joined you devote all of your time to the Wall. This is why the vows include not having a wife or family. Still, this was the only option left for them. They would have to find a way to make it work.

A few hours passed with nothing but false trails until Ghost suddenly charged through the bushes, barely making any noise. Jon startled staring at his wolf until he snapped out of his trance.

"Ghost what is it? Did you find them?" Jon asked.

Ghost danced around a little before turning around and running southeast. Jon quickly caught up, glad that he had gotten a faster horse. It took 4 hours before Jon saw signs of movement. There was a mountain side that seemed to be just trees, and he would have passed right by it if it hadn't been for Ghost who went directly for it. Jon followed slowly careful of the tracks he may have been leaving and finally decided a horse wouldn't be able to go in further without being unnoticed. When he went in on foot behind Ghost Jon was shocked to find a rather large, old castle hidden in the valley of two mountain peaks. He wouldn't have seen it even with Ghost if the sun hadn't been shining on the right spot, and Jon knew it was fate leading him to it, to her. He could feel she was close, that same spark he got in her presence. He waited until the sun went down before daring to go in closer. He did a full circle around the castle taking points of where the men were and he felt discouraged when he saw that the only entrance seemed to be the main one, that was blocked by a large gate. The walls around the castle were too high and difficult to climb, he would probably fall if he even attempted it. Jon realized he would have to go through the way everyone else was going in. Through the heavily guarded front gate. An idea came to mind when he concentrated on the men going in and out.

Jon stayed hidden in the brush until the Guard who he spent half the night waiting for finally passed by. There were fatal flaws in Chase's guarding system that Jon saw after spending hours of watching them. Their system was a little too perfect, too precise. So precise that Jon was able to identify which Guard would be doing his circuit, and how long he would be on it. One of the men had hair like Jons, only a few shades lighter and a pretty close build to his. With the darkness Jon was able to surprise the guard and quickly switch clothes with him. Once on his horse Jon finished out his circuit and was back to the gate to the minute of when the Guard was expected back. Jon kept his head down until the gate was opened for him and went through. Now would be the hard part, he needed to find where she would be and get them back out. When Jon dismounted his horse he saw Chase walking from the stables to the castle and followed behind as quietly as possible in the shadows.

Chase led him through several hallways and stairs until they reached a secluded hallway that had 3 guards. Jon hid on the stairs listening to Chase ask about Sam's dinner and how much she ate. Jon heard a loud screech that sounded like heaven, followed by a plate smashing on the wall behind Chase. He just barely ducked in time and Jon grinned a little at the sound of something else being thrown, this time making contact.

"I do not eat Rabbit, so you can tell your men to never send that again!" Sam shouted and attempted to shut the door in Chase's face only to have it blocked before he pushed it open and closed it again. With the door closed Jon couldn't hear anything but settled down in the shadows of the stairs to wait for movement. It was late and Jon hoped that Chase wouldn't be there long.

Jon rubbed his eyes tiredly after a couple of hours and no movement, rolling his neck around to try and get out some of the tension. He hadn't been sleeping much and he knew it was catching up with him. When he finally gave up on popping his neck, he froze when he heard the sound of the door opening and shutting. Chase spoke quietly with the men, telling them that she was needing water to be brought in for a bath before he departed to go check on his men. One of the guards left to get the water, while the other 2 argued over the one who had to go get the 'princess' as they called her the flowers she had asked for. Finally after losing some sort of toss that Jon couldn't see, the larger of the men left leaving the scrawny guard that Jon had been hoping to stay behind.

Walking up behind the Guard was easy, snapping his neck was physically easy, but emotionally Jon was scarred. He had killed men before but never so up close and personal. It sickened him, but he couldn't risk leaving a bloody mess to be found. He needed every second they had to get her out of there which meant every second of not being discovered. After hiding the guards body, Jon quickly went into the room startling a changing Samantha. She instantly went to scream at him for entering without knocking, but seeing it was Jon she charged him, almost knocking him over with her one armed hug. He held her for longer than he should have, inhaling her scent before kissing her hair and then her forehead, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you, I'm sorry for everything I've done and if you will take me back I promise I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that you are everything to me." Samantha's eyes filled with tears before she pulled his lips to hers and kissed him hard. Jon had to force himself to end the kiss before things got too heated.

"We will finish that later, I need to take you with me now. The guard will be back with your water soon."

Sam looked at him with sad eyes before shaking her head.

"I can't go Jon. He has Tanya, he will kill her if I leave." her voice started cracking as she tried to reign in her tears.

"Tanya? Your maid?" He asked confused.

"Yes, he has her hostage and he will kill her if I leave. He told me so."

Jon swallowed hard, focusing on the bed behind her while he said what he had to, to get her to come with him. He knew she may never forgive him for this, but he had to get her out. She meant more to him than anyone in the world and that included her maid.

"We can get Tanya out too. I just need to get you out first, your baby's safety comes before the maid okay?" Jon asked, hoping he could get her mother instincts to kick in. The mother instincts that should have prevented her from leaving Winterfell the way she did.

Sam seemed to be considering this for too long, and Jon quickly grabbed her body, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her out into the hall and up instead of down. He knew going down would mean getting seen, and he had an idea that may not work but he was praying it would. He went up several stairs until Sam started groaning about being let down that she was going to be sick if he carried her that way any longer. He reluctantly set her down and guided her up the stairs almost dragging her to keep going at the same pace he was. When they reached the tower of the castle, Sam squealed telling him she was scared of heights. Jon ignored her and once again picked her up over his shoulder and carried her to the top of the tower, then looked out the window to the area he knew would be there. He forced her to get on his back and he climbed outside the window and slowly walked the ledge until he found the part that he had seen from the ground earlier in the day.

Jon found the hidden area on the highest part of the castle's tower and forced her to sit in his lap since there was only room for him to sit.

"What are we doing up here?" Sam asked, avoiding looking down.

"Well, there is only one way in or out of here... I can sneak in easily enough, but I wouldn't be able to get you out. The only chance we have is to make him think you got out, and go search for you. Even if they search the whole castle they won't find you. This area is hidden from below, I only saw it by chance, and just hoped it was actually a ledge to sit on and not just a flat wall. We got lucky. They will search everywhere and not see us. Hopefully when they don't find you he will go look outside these walls and give us a chance to leave."

She stared at him for a few moments before leaning in to kiss his neck and huge him closer to her.

"What about Tanya? If we're out here you can't save her. He will kill her." She hid her face into his chest to stop the tears from forming. She missed him so much and didn't want to ruin this moment if it may be the last time she saw him.

"I don't think he will kill her yet. As far as he knows you could have been taken. I think he will be too focused on getting you back for now. Hopefully when they go search further for you we can get her out safely too. Its the only chance we have." Sam nodded into his chest and hugged him tighter to her.

It didn't take long for them to notice her missing. They could hear even from their height Chase's furious yells and orders at his men. They couldn't see down below, but heard the men and horses moving around frantically. They had a close call when some of the men were at the window that they had used, and even stepped onto the ledge to get a better look of the top. Jon had held Sam extra tight until they left saying it was clear. A couple hours later there were more men at the window again, and they heard Chase yelling that she had to be out there, that she couldn't have gotten out and not be noticed. This time a couple men stepped onto the ledge both checking each side further out and Jon used his black cloak to cover them and had her lay almost flat so they wouldn't be seen in their hiding spot. A few minutes later they heard the men climb back in and say it was clear. Chase cursed and suddenly a loud yell and a whoosh sound made Sam bury her face deeper and Jon frown in confusion until he heard the loud thump of the body hitting the ground. Jon furrowed his brow wondering why he would throw one of his own men out of a window.

After several minutes when they knew the men were no longer in the room, Sam whispered to him.

"He kills his men, all the time. For anything, its pretty horrible." She sounded so broken that Jon pulled her face to his for a soft kiss. He hated that this girl, who just a couple months ago had no worries besides what she would wear for the day, now has witnessed murder to the point of not being shocked by it.

Sam responded to his kiss with moans that he had to shush her for. When she pulled back a little to undo his breeches he didn't stop her. He knew she needed comfort and honestly he needed it too. He helped her push them down enough to pull his already hard, leaking member out and he had to bite his cheek to keep in the moan when she stroked him and rubbed his slit that was oozing cum already. She lifted her dress and he closed his eyes when he felt her heat, and her slowly guiding him into her. She was so tight it took a few in and outs to actually get in all the way, and once he was in to the hilt she stopped moving to kiss him deeply again. They kissed like they never had before, it was like making love with your lips and tongue. Finally she started rocking, slowly grinding on him before lifting up and down, only to repeat the process again. She was grinding her clitagainst his pelvis before lifting and it was almost too much. She was contracting around him and he could feel her about to explode and he wanted to last longer. When she started rocking even harder, he knew what she needed. He slipped his hand down between them and rubbed her clit, while kissing her to keep her cries muffled. She finally clinched around him so tight she almost pushed him back out, and then he finally gave in thrusting up into her until he came hard. Once they were finished he stayed inside her, kissing her hair and whispering how much he loved her. She fell asleep in his arms, while he felt thankful he had her in them. They weren't out yet but they were together and that's all that mattered for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-The Escape part 4

Jon held Sam tightly to him and they sat in silence just enjoying the small amount of peace they would have before attempting something that could very well get them both killed. It took an hour before Jon could hear the men getting ready to go search, and he prayed that the majority would go out to look for her. He knew there would still be a good presence left behind, and now they would be looking for her. He knew this was way too dangerous, but it felt like the only shot he had.

After he heard most of the search party leave through the large gate, he let Sam go so he could go out and see how many men were around. Sam clung to him with all she had until he had to pry her fingers off his cloak. She had tears in her eyes and he quickly kissed her before promising to be back. When he made it back into the castle he checked the courtyard from the window and saw that there were at least 5 men standing guard at the gate. He frowned thinking that maybe he should leave her behind until he could get more men to come, but that idea was dismissed when he thought of leaving without her. His chest hurt just considering it. He would rather die than walk away and leave her behind.

As he was considering his options he noticed a white blur in the distance, and smiled realizing Ghost was running along the outside wall. He needed to get Ghost in through the gate, he would kill more men than Jon could. He whispered to Sam through the window that he will be back, that he needed to get Ghost in and he heard her whisper back that she loved him and he better hurry.

It was fairly easy to get back out of the castle since the men were looking for _**her**_, not him. Letting Ghost through the gate would be hard, and he considered just doing it and fighting his way back to her. He counted 4 men that were still wondering around inside the castle searching for her. As Jon made his way to the back end of the castle to find Ghost, he froze in his tracks when he passed by the stables. Hanging from the doorway Tanya's dead body swayed in the breeze. Jon slowly approached it, feeling his heart break for the hurt Samantha was going to feel. She would be devastated, and he decided to not tell her yet. He would have to lie and tell her he couldn't find her, just until he had her safely away from Chase and his men.

When he finally made his way to where Ghost was pacing, he noticed something he didn't see before. There were a few trees that came just to the top of the wall. He could climb it with her on his back. The major dilemma came when they reached the top, there would be no way to get back down. He concentrated on the wall looking for any weak area's when suddenly there was movement from the front of the castle. Ghost took off in that direction and Jon quickly followed, hoping Ghost didn't do anything stupid like attack the men. Jon ran as fast as he could and still wasn't close to catching up to his wolf which was no longer in his sight. When Jon finally made it to an area where he could see the the gate, he froze when he saw several men were leaving.

Before the gate could close behind them, Jon saw a flash of white streak through past the men riding which spooked all the horses. The men all started yelling that the wolf had gotten in, attempting to re-open the gate so they could come back in. Ghost never stopped, running straight into the castle past a shocked guard who was just opening the door to see what all the yelling was about. Jon cursed, they now knew he was there and word would get out soon and all the men would be coming back for them. He pulled out his sword and ran after Ghost. The guard who had held the door open for the wolf didn't see Jon coming and he was able to grab him from behind as he slit his throat. It was messy but much quieter, not that he should have worried about that. He could hear men screaming from inside. Once he dropped the man he ran back down the main hall past a couple bodies that were mangled and strewn around.

Once Jon made it to the stairs, he froze for a second as he heard more screams to his right. He backed up and looked into the dining hall and saw Ghost covered in blood, dragging around an arm. He grimaced at the site before whistling for Ghost who immediately dropped the arm and ran towards his master. Together Ghost and Jon killed 3 more men before he made it up to where he left Sam. When he stepped out onto the ledge he saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and he quickly pecked her lips.

"I told you I'd be back. Come on, we need to go now." Jon helped her up and back through the window. When she saw Ghost. she rushed over to hug him, ignoring the blood that was splattered all over his fur coat. This was not the same girl he met just months ago Jon thought bitterly. He hated that she is now used to seeing death and gore.

He slung her small body back over his shoulder and started back down the stairs. He needed to get them to a horse and fast. As he ran down the steps she asked about Tanya and he hesitated before finally answering her.

"She isn't here. Chase must have taken her with him, I'm sorry. When the Kingsguard arrive we will get her back."

"What if he kills her and it's my fault? She is family to me." Sam said trying to contain the sobs that started as she realized she would have to leave her beloved maid behind.

"Don't worry about that now, you need to focus on getting out of this alive. Do this for the baby." Jon said, once again hoping her mother instincts would kick in.

"You're right." She said brokenly.

When they finally reached the main floor Jon set her on her feet and pulled out his sword. They hadn't seen any men on their way back down, but he was sure there were many still around, and the ones that had seen Ghost probably went to go find Chase. As they passed by one of the rooms, an irritated yell came at them. Jon ignored it but Sam pulled him to a stop.

"Someone needs help, what if he knows where Tanya is?" She asked before running in the direction of the voice. Jon reached out and pulled her back so she could be behind him. When they got into the room both were shocked at seeing a very small person in a very small cage.

"Thank the gods! Get me out of here." Tyrion Lannister said while shaking the cage door. When neither Sam or Jon stepped forward he rolled his eyes.

"Dear cousin, please open this cage and let me out of here."

Jon ignored him and pulled Sam's arm to follow him out the door when she realized what he was doing and pulled back.

"Let me go Jon, we need to help him." Jon looked at her like she was crazy.

"What would we do with him? I need to focus on getting **_you_** out of here, I can't take on another person right now, no matter how **_little_** they are."

Tyrion gasped in shock, shaking his cage door again.

"I'll have you know, I don't need any assistance other than you releasing me!"

"Jon, help him!" Sam yelled while shoving Jon towards the small cage. Jon barely caught himself from falling and then looked back to give her a dirty look before hitting the lock on the cage with his sword, breaking it off. When Tyrion was out of the cage Sam rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"I didn't know you were here. Have you seen my maid Tanya?" Sam asked when she pulled back.

Jon swallowed hard, looking into Tyrion's eyes who immediately looked to him. The look he gave Jon meant he knew exactly what happened to Tanya. When Jon shook his head slightly, Tyrion got the point.

"No my dear cousin, I haven't but he probably took her with him." Jon grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room and he listened asTyrion struggled to keep up, his steps were much smaller than Jon's so he had no hope of keeping up with him. Once Jon reached the entrance he saw several men running towards them. He yelled for Ghost who had been sniffing at Tyrion to follow him.

"Stay here, don't move unless I tell you." Jon said before stepping forward, already engaging the first man in a fight. Of course, when he had killed him he didn't need to look over to see that Sam had ignored him, and was using a very large sword she had found to come towards the fight. Ghost had already taken down two in just the time it took Jon to kill one. He stepped in front of her before she could get hurt.

"I told you to stay back." He said, blocking her from view. Another man quickly made it to them and Jon was once again in a fight. When Jon had his man cornered, he was shocked to see the imp running by with a sword attacking a new guard that Jon hadn't even seen that was sneaking up behind him. He never thought he would have his life saved by an Imp. Jon quickly killed the man he had cornered before looking to nod at the Imp.

"We're even Young Wolf, **_a Lannister always pays his debts_**." Jon smiled slightly and shook his head. He looked around the courtyard and only saw bodies. Most were ripped apart by Ghost who was standing in front of Sam who was still holding on to the sword she found.

Jon saw a few of the guards horses that were loose and quickly took two, one for Tyrion and the other for him and Sam. He didn't think she would be able to ride with her arm broken. He quickly got the Imp up first on his, then Sam before he got behind her. Jon lead the way out of the open gate, seeing in the distance a group of men riding fast towards them. They took off in the opposite direction, Tyrion's horse in the lead with him squealing, unable to control his large stallion. Sam looked over worried and Jon tightened his arms around her, praying that the little man didn't fall off. He didn't necessarily care too much, but he knew it would really upset Sam. The men were following after them, and Jon knew they were in trouble, he didn't know this area and Chase and his men did. One of the riders that was way ahead of all the others started shooting a cross bow at them. Jon attempted to dodge them, but cursed when one of the arrows got the mare in the leg. The horse attempted to slow down but Jon forced it to keep going, looking over for Ghosts help. One thing that horses were afraid of were giant wolves, and Ghost running along side would make the mare speed up again. He whistled for Ghost who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Good boy Ghost, stay with us." He yelled at his wolf who kept pace with the mare. They were coming up to a river when another arrow hit the mare, causing it to slow down significantly. Jon cursed out again, knowing that they were about to be caught. Tyrion had looked back and seen what was happening and slowed down too. He had started getting control over his horse just in time to be of use. Jon looked back and saw that the river was about a mile away, while the men were gaining on them. There were at least 6 men still pretty far off, and the one with the cross bow had turned back towards the men when he ran out of bows. Jon realized what he had to do.

"Tyrion, stop your horse at the river." Jon yelled to him, who nodded his head to let him know he heard.

"We're stopping? What, why?" Sam yelled.

"I have an idea." Jon answered, not wanting to tell her the idea until it was too late for her to do anything. When they reached the river the mare was bleeding out so much, Jon was shocked it had made it that far. He dismounted the horse before pulling her with him as she yelled out, and attempted to cling to him before he shoved her on Tyrion's horse behind him.

"What are you doing Jon?" Sam yelled, close to hysterics.

"I need to stay behind and fight the men. You're going ahead with Tyrion. You will ride until you are in Casterly Rock, do you hear me?" Sam gaped at him shocked before trying to climb back off the horse and into his arms.

"NO, NO JON. THEY WILL KILL YOU. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME." Sam cried slapping at his arms. He pinned her arms to her sides and gave a pointed look at Tyrion who nodded and got ready. Sam saw this and screamed no at them. Jon almost lost his balance when she reached out and grabbed his hair in an attempt to grab any part she could reach. The horse was standing in the river which was only a couple feet deep, but the rocks were slippery and Jon almost lost his balance.

Jon grabbed her face to still her from thrashing, or doing anything drastic like jumping off. She finally stopped fighting looking deep into his eyes, tears running down her cheeks. Jon wiped the tears and shook his head.

"Jon, I love you. Please don't do this, I'm begging you. Please don't. I need you, **_we_** need you. We just found each other again, we're meant to be together. Please don't do this to me." Sam cried still trying to cling to any part of him she could. Her nails were digging into his arms, and he winced before leaning closer to her, inhaling her scent one last time.

"And I love you, more than anything. You will keep going no matter what. If I don't make it, you have Robb. He loves you and you love him too. Raise this baby and have a good life, the one you were meant to have." Sam's hysteric sobs came back as she shook her head.

"No Jon, please I need you. This baby needs YOU." Sam cried while trying to get a good grip on any part of him so she could jump into his arms so he couldn't be taken from her. She couldn't leave him behind, not when she just found him again. He had rejected her before, she did love Robb but only after Jon left her. This was what she had been hoping for since she met the Stark's. She fell in love with Jon and has always wanted him, she couldn't believe fate would give him to her and then snatch him away.

"Thank you for choosing me first. You loved me before you loved Robb, and I want to thank you for that. For once in my life, you made me feel special, more than just a bastard. You loving me was something I never would have hoped to ask for in life, and know that I love you." He kissed her hard before pulling back and nodding at Tyrion. He slapped the horse on his ass, making it take off.

Sam looked back at him, while screaming "No, stop. Go back. PLEASE, Jon No!" Her screams could be heard as they got further away, Jon turned to Ghost who had stayed by his side.

"Ghost, I need you to go with them. Protect her, don't let that horse stop until its reached Casterly Rock, do you hear me?" Jon yelled, nodding towards the horse. Ghost looked towards Sam then back at Jon before he ran after the horse taking Sam away. Jon watched them riding away before he looked back at the advancing men, who were now getting closer. He quickly ducked behind a boulder and waited for them to arrive.

When the men headed toward the river to cross Jon threw a giant rock at the first man, hitting him in the head causing him to fall from his horse. Jon ran for closest horse and knocked its rider off. He knew he would die and he needed to stall these men for as long as he could. He rolled around in the river with the man until he was able to stick a dagger into the mans neck. Jon let him go and stood up, only to be hit over the head with something hard. He fell face first into the river, dropping his sword but he managed to hold on to the dagger in his other hand. When the man went to pull Jon out of the water he came up and used the dagger to shove deep into the mans neck. Before he had time to even remove the dagger he was hit with an arrow, which made him grunt in pain. It had hit his calf and he bent down to try to remove it.

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and dragged back to the shore before he was thrown onto the rocks. He tried to use his hands to break his fall but they slipped on the slimy rocks and his forehead hit a rock hard. He could feel blood pouring from several cuts on his head, and he was getting really dizzy. He heard a loud voice yell from the distance before he felt someone attempt to tie his arms. He fought the man off, not wanting to be a hostage. He knew if he were taken alive, Sam would come back. No one would be able to stop her, and he knew he would rather die than her come back for him like that.

He got the man down into the water who was attempting to tie his hands, and Jon held his head under, attempting to drown him. Just as the man stopped struggling Jon was hit yet again over the head. He fell to the side, on the verge of passing out when someone grabbed him by his hair pulling him out of the water.

"Where is she?" The voice yelled in his face. Jon attempted to focus, and finally saw the blurry face of Chase Tyrell.

"You're too late. I sent her in the opposite direction to distract you. She was never with me." Jon lied, hoping to make the men believe him. Anything that would give Sam more time to get away. He was depending on Tyrion and Ghost getting her to Casterly Rock or he would come back to haunt them both.

Jon laughed as he heard the inhuman yell that came from Chase's mouth. He was furious and started beating Jon who didn't even attempt to fight back. He would rather him kill him than try to use him as a hostage to get Sam back. Jon took each hit, while in his head he pictured her face. The smile she gave him when she was happy to see him, the smirk she got when she was doing something that she shouldn't. The way her mouth would frown and her forehead would wrinkle when she was starting to get frustrated with him. She had so many facial expressions, and those were his thoughts as he let himself go, thinking only of her and how he was the luckiest man in the world because she loved him **_first_**. She chose **_him_**.

Samantha's screams eventually died off when she lost her voice. She had no idea how long she had been screaming at Tyrion to go back but when she finally stopped she looked around to see that hours must have passed. It was dark again and she had no idea where the time went. She had no idea what day it even was. How long had she been screaming?

"Thank the gods for that. I think you busted my ear drum." Tyrion complained.

Samantha tried to tell him to shut up but only a croak left her throat. She needed water, and she needed to get him to stop the horse so she could go back for Jon. She managed to croak out the word water hoping he would stop so she could go back.

"We can't stop yet, just a couple more hours and we should be home." Tyrion assured her, privately wishing they could stop. He had never ridden a horse this large and strong, his arms were numb from trying to hold on to the reigns so tightly to control the animal. He didn't even think they could stop if he tried, Ghost had been chasing the poor horse and lunging for it when it attempted to slow down. He wondered how that large wolf could keep running for so long and keep up with a stallion.

Sam only buried her face into Tyrion's back and cried quietly. She knew Jon was dead. There was no way he could have fought off so many men. This hurt so much, she didn't think she could even go on anymore. When she had that thought, of just giving up she heard Jon's voice in her head, telling her to keep going for the baby. This caused her to cry harder. She did choose him first, and she chose him again. When she saw Jon she was still unsure if she was wanting to go back to Robb, who was her husband or if she would try and find Jon again. Her plans were to see where she stood with the king, he may have her hung for starting all of this mess. If he did she would run for her and the baby's sake. She planned to get on a boat and go across the Narrow sea. But if the King allowed her to go back to Winterfell, she assumed she would be going back to Robb. If he had wanted her back, which he probably didn't. But when she saw Jon, and he told her he was sorry she was left confused and unsure. She had her answer when they made love. She had chosen him first and knew, that she always would. She would have went with Jon anywhere he wanted. If he had to go back to the Wall, she would have gone with him. Now though, everything felt useless. She chose him only to lose him. She would have rather stayed Chase's prisoner forever than gone through this. Jon was dead, and she knew in her heart that it was true. The only thing that kept her from throwing herself off the horse was the baby in her belly, and Jon's voice in her head to take care of it. It could be his, she thought with the worst kind of sadness she could even imagine.

xxx

Jon groaned when he felt cold, too cold to be dead. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around at complete darkness. He could feel water rushing past him, and he realized he was laying on rocks, with his bottom half under the water. He slowly pulled himself out of the water and onto dirt, trying to focus on where he was. When he was able to make out his surroundings, he frowned. This was not the same place that he was when Chase was beating him. He must have floated down the river, so who knows where he really was. He knew he needed to get up and go so he could find Samantha, by some miracle he survived the impossible. He thought for sure that he would have died, he had given up and accepted death. He got up only to fall back down again, and he realized he needed to rest for a bit. He was unable to even hold his own weight up. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep but just rest for a bit. As he drifted off, he knew he may never wake up.

xxx

Chase punched another wall before smashing a table that was closest to him. He had just gotten back and still didn't find her. He spent hours after he had beaten that bastard Snow, searching for her with no luck. He was going to have to have a serious conversation with her about running away from him. He started breaking things when Thomas came back and said they still hadn't found her. He had sent several groups of men in different directions searching for her and so far nothing. He even sent some men to retrieve Jon Snow's body, but even he couldn't be found. He had beaten that bastard until he exhausted himself, and then dropped him into the water. He ordered his men to go in different directions, only to look down to see that Jon was floating down the river. He attempted to go after him only to give up once the current got too strong. At least that bastard was dead. So was her handmaiden. He killed her in a fit of rage when he discovered she was missing. He choked her to death then hung her body for everyone to see what happens when you betray a Tyrell. Once he calmed down he regretted killing her, he knew Samantha would be very upset. He had Tanya's body removed and burned and hoped she hadn't seen it yet. He was angry at her, but not angry enough to want her to hate him forever. Although it was he who should be the one receiving the apologies, she ran from him _again. _He didn't understand why she did that, she said she would marry him but she runs away like she is trying to escape him. He just doesn't understand women, at all.

The next morning Chase was pacing furiously in the courtyard of the castle, they were ready to leave, unable to stay there any longer now that Jon Snow had found his hiding place. Who know's who he told before he killed him. The Imp had gotten away too, so he knew they needed to leave. He just hated leaving without Samantha. He assumed she was at Casterly Rock with the Imp by now and he felt a really strong urge to go there and get her back. His sister was there too, but he knew they would be on the look out for him. It would be foolish to attempt to take her back right now. On the positive side, his brother arrived with Renly a few hours ago. They had some trouble with the Kingsguard and had to take a longer route. Renly had arranged a ship to pick them up and they were going to go to Storms End to gather their troops.

Renly seemed excited to start the war, already getting greedy for the Iron Throne. Chase just egged him on while smirking at the possibilities. They had several bannermen already sending messages, all wanting to get rid of King Robert. He was a terrible King and wasn't very loved among his people. Only the Lannister's and Starks seemed truly loyal to him still. Renly said that even Stannis who was coming after Chase was sending for his own bannermen against Robert. Stannis was bitter that Robert had given Storms End to his younger brother when by rights it should have gone to him. Renly was looking at this as just an exciting game, so Chase kept encouraging him.

It took several hours to arrive at the coast, and Chase was shocked when this giant of a woman came directly to them, bending down on her knee to them. I'm Brienne of Tarth and I have come to pledge my loyalty to Renly Baratheon and his cause. Chase was intrigued by this, as he was with strange things usually. Renly seemed to preoccupied with Lora's to pay much attention to the woman. When Renly and Lora's retreated to a cabin below deck, Chase decided to stick around to speak with her.

"So Brienne of Tarth, you are the only surviving heir of Selywin Tarth correct?"

"Yes my lord." Chase smiled, appreciating her showing this amount of respect. Most of his guard didn't seem this loyal. He needed someone like this to guard Samantha. He knew when he got her back he would need constant guards on her, but he didn't like the idea of her being alone with men, especially men that could want what was _his. _He never considered having a female guard for her. That would be perfect, especially someone this big. If she was a good fighter than he needed to somehow steal her loyalty and get her for Sam.

He spent hours speaking to Brienne and he could tell she was moments away from willingly throwing Renly overboard, _literally _just to join Chase's guard. He had asked her questions he was sure no man cared to ask her. He knew men probably disliked speaking to her, men usually are too threatened by powerful women to actually take an interest in them. Chase didn't mind women having power, actually he preferred it. It was one of the reasons he loves Sam so much, she was the strongest willed person he knew. So when Brienne's eyes lit up everytime he praised her or asked her questions he knew he had himself a perfect guard.

He told Brienne about Samantha and that he needed someone loyal like her to devote themselves completely to her. He explained how she always got into messes, and he worried about her safety constantly. She seemed interested and told him her biggest wish was to become a real knight. Chase smiled and told her he could make her one. If she proved herself in battle, he would knight her himself. The smile and bow he got for that made him almost giddy. This was one of his biggest worries, he hated leaving men with Samantha. He knew men were weak when it came to beautiful women, and he hated the thought of trusting any man with her. Now, if this giant woman proved she had the skills to be a knight, he would have solved one of his biggest problems.

When they arrived at Storms End, Chase was irritated with Renly. He knew the man had charisma, but he wasn't too bright. He had no skills on the battlefield so he wouldn't be of any use to him when they went to war. Chase had taken all his men with him, except for two groups he had left behind to keep a watch on Samantha at Casterly Rock. They were to keep track of both Sam and his sister and if they got an opening, take them back. It had been almost a week since he had seen her and he felt like a drowning man without air. Once he got settled into his chambers at Storms End, he continued to get worse news. The men had an opening to get his sister and took it. They had just put her on a ship before sending the message. His guards said that according to his sister, Samantha didn't stay at Casterly Rock. Jaime Lannister had arrived and taken her north back to Robb. This made him irate and attack the man who had brought him the letter. She was with the King-Slayer who everyone knew was one of the best knights in the Seven. Getting her back would be almost impossible without more men than the ones he had left behind. It would take weeks to get to Winterfell but he knew he wouldn't get there in time. Robb Stark had already called his bannerman forward, so attacking the North wasn't the best idea. They needed to attack easier places like Casterly Rock before going after Kingslanding then Winterfell. He may not see Samantha for months now. The thought had him kicking the dead body of the guard at his feet.

xxx

Robb Stark rode out on his horse to meet his father. He still hadn't found his mother and was heading home for a quick visit with Bran and Rickonbefore he went back out to look for her. Robb had sadly assumed his mother was dead and put his grieving away for later, after he had his wife back. His mother left against his wishes, and he really didn't have enough room in his head to think about her. He was still getting used to runningWinterfell, and worrying about his wife who was also on her way North. The last raven from the Kingslayer said they were halfway there. He had said Samantha was in a deep depression over Jon, who still hadn't been found. Robb sent men out to find his body to bring home to put in their family crypt and has had no luck. He had heard rumors that Chase Tyrell killed him. Some of his men who were arrested near Casterly Rock said Chase beat Jon to death before his body had floated down a river. The thought of animals picking at his brother hurt him deeply. This was also something he tried to put aside for later, but this was more difficult when he heard that Samantha was in a deep depression over it. Jaime wrote that he is having to force feed her, and she isn't doing anything besides sleeping. Robb just prayed that she would get home soon so he could take care of her and make sure the baby was okay.

Robb re-read Jaime's letter, smiling when he saw that Arya was giving him a hard time. He had planned to send someone down to retrieve her, but when Jaime offered to bring her back with Samantha, he accepted. He hated that his closest ally was the man who pushed his brother out of a window, but times were hard and this was helping get his wife back. He trusted that the King-slayer would bring both girls home safely. Robb had been hosting all of the Northern Lords awaiting for Jaime's arrival anyway, so it just worked out well that Jaime could bring Arya home too. When word got out that the Tyrell's were offering up Winterfell to the GreyJoys every Northern Lord sent letters to Robb demanding that he go to war. They knew if Winterfell could be taken, then they would be next. Word was getting around that Renly was raising his army in Storms End and the King took this news hard. His own brother, who he gave Storms End to, had betrayed him. Robb heard that the King was constantly drunk now, and the small Council had requested Ned to come back to Kings Landing. Ned promised he would only after he visited his sons. Of course, he left out that he would be looking for his wife the whole way back.

xxx

Arya groaned rolling over in her seat in the wheel house. She hated not being on a horse, and hated it worse now that she was stuck in this small wheel house with Samantha who was starting to resemble a white walker. Arya wasn't afraid of much, but this was something that made her uneasy. She had begged that damn Kingslayer to let her ride up front with him but he refused saying she was too much trouble and he didn't want to deal with all of her questions she kept asking. She was excited to be coming home, but felt a bitter taste in her mouth when she realized it wouldn't be the same. Her mother was missing and assumed dead, Jon was dead. That last one hurt more than she would admit, she wasn't very close with her mother but she adored Jon. When she heard he died saving Sam, Arya was angry and couldn't wait to let Sam have it. When the Kingslayer arrived with Samantha in tow, she didn't have it in her to be mean to her. Sam had taken Jon's death harder than anyone. She seemed to have just given up on life itself. Arya didn't try to make her feel better or worse. Sam did cause this, and much more so she felt this should be her punishment. Which looking at Sam's dead eyes, Arya could see Sam was paying for it.

Arya was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a loud bark that she instantly recognized. She jumped up and looked out of the window, and couldn't believe her eyes. Ghost was running along side Nymeria. She couldn't believe it, she hadn't seen her since that day in Crossroads. She thought Nymeria would be long gone by now, and seeing her so big was a shock. She yelled out of the window to try to get the Kingslayer to stop so she could go see her wolf, but he looked back at her and gave her a dirty look before looking towards the wolves and waving at her to sit back down in her seat. Arya did so reluctantly, not to obey him but just out of the excitement of knowing she had her wolf back.

xxx

Days kept turning into nights, nights into days. Nothing mattered anymore. Jon, she was told was killed by Chase in that river she last saw him at. Sam didn't even have his body to mourn over, Robb had written that he sent men to find Jon's body but with no luck. She should have died. Not him. This was all her fault, if she had stayed in Winterfell rather than leave she would be sitting next to Tanya instead of Arya who is the worst person to ride in a carriage with. The girl has too much energy and Sam just wanted to sleep. She didn't care that Nymeria was back... she didn't care that Ghost was loyally following her every step. Ghost should be with Jon right now, not her. She doesn't deserve anyone to care about her anymore. Even worse, from the little that she read from Robb's letter, he isn't even angry with her. He wrote that he desperately misses her, and wishes she were there now so he could hold her while he said how sorry he was. She laughed bitterly at this before dropping the letter which she didn't even finish. Arya had taken it from her and finished reading it before folding it neatly and putting in her pocket. Since that day a couple of weeks ago, no one tried to read her anymore letters. She usually didn't even respond to their questions. Jaime had started forcing food down her throat claiming he promised Robb he would deliver her healthy and that was what he was going to do. She would only roll her eyes at this, this from the man who pushed Bran from a window. The nerve. If she had cared about anything she would have told him what she thought of him.

xxx

Jon kept coming in and out of conciousness, aware that he was in a fevered state. He didn't know how long it had been, but he woke up to find himself no longer on the bank of the river, but in a small cabin in the woods. An older man had found him and taken him in to try and help. The arrow that had gone into his leg got infected and since then Jon had been severely sick. He would wake for a few minutes and attempt to ask for Sam but the man never understood him. He thought by now he would have succumbed to the fever and died, but it seemed the gods were punishing him with this terrible lingering pain. The man had gotten the arrow out cleanly and the wound was healing nicely, but somehow he got blood poisoning and the man didn't have the proper medicines to treat him.

Eventually Jon woke up from another fevered dream to see the Imp staring down at him in amusement.

"Why am I dreaming about you?" Jon croaked to him.

Tyrion smiled fondly at him before answering. "You wish you could dream of me, but no I'm not a dream young wolf. I'm here to take you back to Casterly Rock. We have a medicine man there waiting for your arrival." Jon frowned before falling into another fevered dream, this time about Ghost and Nymeria out playing in a field. Jon smiled in his sleep at seeing Ghost play like a pup again.

When Tyrion arrived back with Jon Snow he ordered that they do everything possible to bring him back to good health. He hesitated on the letter he was writing, unsure of who he should inform. If Jon didn't make it, he didn't want to get their hopes up. But then again, their family was attempting to build a good relationship with the Stark's. They have always been civil but neither family really liked the other. The Stark's always thought they were too good for the Lannister's, so this new relationship was difficult at best. This was necessary though, with Renly and Chase Tyrell gathering forces, they need the Stark's support if they want to keep the Iron Throne. Joffrey is set to marry Sansa soon, and they are joining their houses. They both need to stick together and stay strong against this attack. Tyrion was already considering fleeing Casterly Rock after discovering that the Tyrell girl had been taken. Chase had sent men in to get both his sister and Samantha Stark but thankfully Jaime had already picked her up to take her back North by the time they had come for her.

Everyone had heard that Jon Snow had died in that River that Tyrion last saw him at, and even he had grieved for the boy. He liked the bastard, he seemed to be a truly good person and there weren't many that Tyrion could say that about. Robb Stark had sent men to look for his brothers body but when it wasn't discovered Tyrion sent extra men out looking for any trace of him. He had just been informed last night that one of the men who live on the mountainside near the river was looking for medicine in one of the villages nearby. The old man had told the store clerk that he found a young man who was suffering from a blood infection and would die eventually without the necessary medicine. Luckily his men were working night and day for any signs of Jon or his body and quickly found the man's cabin and he came himself to make sure it was really Jon.

Tyrion decided to send a raven to Robb Stark since he was unsure of Ned Stark's whereabouts. He knew he was currently on the road searching for his wife, but knew that Robb would inform him. He got the raven out and went to sit by Jon's bedside, reading his latest book while he waited for the young wolf to recover.


	17. Chapter 17

A:N - okay I didn't know if anyone is actually reading this, but if you are I wanted to let you know I'm bringing Gendry and Hot Pie in this.. Just because I love Gendry and now that Arya is back in Wenterfell she won't be meeting Gendry like in the books/show. I've changed this a lot, which is why I've warned that this is AU. I don't know of Gendry's age but I'm assuming he is close in age to Sam who is 16. I don't want to give too much away, just know that things are going to be hard right now between Robb and Sam. She is angry at herself and will take a lot of it out on him. Remember, she will be slowly maturing but she will still make tons of mistakes. With her, I think it will have to be very small improvements. But don't worry, Robb has drastically matured so he will be mature enough for them both. Since this is so much different from the series, i wanted to update everyone on what the characters are currently doing...

Jon is with Tyrion in CasterlyRock. He is still fevered and Tyrion is having him treated with the best medicine and healers.

Ned is back on the road looking for Cate. He is heading back down to Kings Landing by request of Robert's small council. Robert has been heavily drinking since he learned of Renly's betrayal.

Renly, Loras, and Chase are all now in Storms End. Renly will be marrying Chase and Lora's sister like in the series.

Sansa is in Kings Landing, waiting to be married once she has developed aka got her period.

Jaime is now in Winterfell, he is about to meet with Robb and all of the Northern Lords. They are all upset about Chase offering up Winterfell to the GreyJoy's and fear that if Winterfell could be taken then they would soon follow. The North is very important, and Jaime is trying to build up an army big enough to take down anyone who tries to take the Iron Throne. He has been away from Cersei long enough that I think his character will be changing from who he was before. I know in the books it takes a very long time for Jaime to change, but in my world him being away from her is helping him see what is important. Also, he is still a jerk, he just knows he needs the Stark's right now. He also is starting to like Sam and Robb, so I can see a future of them being civil. Not ever friends since Robb will never forgive him for pushing Bran out the window, but he knows right now that his family is in trouble and he needs to have the Lannister's be his ally.

This is why I've removed Cate from the story. She isn't dead, but I won't be including her for a while. I feel that in order for my story to go the direction it needs to, I can't have Cate around. She is dead set on going after the Lannister's which is what causes so many problems for the Stark's. I won't give away any spoilers from the books but I will not be doing those terrible things to my Stark's.

Stannis hasn't really said who side he is on but he attacked Chase's fleet already. This Stannis is more like the books, and doesn't have an army that is really big yet, but is always looking for a battle. He is aware that Robert's kids are not his, like in the books he was the one who told Jon Arryn but with Robert's dislike of him he knew he couldn't take the news to him. Since Ned has been out searching for Cate, he hasn't been investigating Jon's death. So, for now the Lannister's can work with Stark's. Joffrey is still a weasel but isn't treating Sansa too bad... yet.

Theon is under arrest by Ned's order since his father was planning to use him to take over Winterfell, but Robb still feels that he is innocent, so rather than lock him in a jail cell he has him locked in his chambers with Guards.

If anyone has any questions you can review it or pm me. It's pretty late so I'm not sure if I've left anyone out. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew where the characters were.

*** If you like the fan made videos, I have added a new one on my Vimeo page. The main link is on my profile page, or you can find me by looking for SNichols at . The videos are made by me, which aren't that great but I enjoy making them. They are just teasers, and won't really represent the story. So if you watch them, beware they do not follow this story. I just like mixing those characters together to different songs that I like. Also, I'm almost finished with the video with Chase involved. It will be posted tomorrow.***

Chapter 17

Arya was smiling ear to ear, she didn't think it was possible to feel this happy when so many bad things have happened. Nymeria was following them back to Winterfell and seemed happy to do so. When the Kingslayer finally stopped for rest, Arya couldn't get out of the wheel house fast enough. She was currently in a field playing with Nymeria while Ghost chose to go back and watch over Sam. Arya looked back at a comatose Sam, who was ignoring Ghost's nudges. The Kingslayer was watching over the fire while food was being cooked, and Arya made sure to keep watching them so she wouldn't miss any part of their dinner. Watching the Kingslayer, one of the best Knights in the Seven wrestle with a 100lb girl to try to force feed her is pretty funny. Sam usually ignores him until he tries to put the food in her mouth which earns him smacks from an angry Sam.

Yesterday she even bit him, which had Arya laughing so hard she fell of her log she was sitting on. It was the best entertainment to watch those two. Sam made it clear she hates his guts, and he seems to dislike her as well, but for some reason he has taken it upon himself to be her guardian and take care of her. When he attempted to try and bathe her in the river, Sam pulled his hair so hard he squealed like a girl. Arya thought that secretly both enjoyed their fights.

Suddenly there was some commotion further down the road, where the rest of the Kings-Guard were standing watch. Arya tried to get closer so she could see better but was quickly pulled back by Sam who had finally chosen that moment to come out of her White-Walker phase.

"Stay back Arya, that could be that crazy son of a bitch Chase. Where's my dagger?" Sam threw the wheel house door open dragging Arya inside with strength Arya didn't know she had, and searched around for her dagger until she found it under the seat. She pulled it out and stormed out of the carriage with Arya tagging along.

"What are you going to do with that?" Arya asked pointing at the dagger that looked almost as sharp as needle.

"If its Chase I'm going to cut his manhood off, then feed it to him. Then maybe cut some toes and fingers off very slowly. Arya I told you to stay back!" Sam yelled turning around to shove at Arya to make her go back to the wheel house. She tried standing her ground, but then Nymeria and Ghost appeared in front of both girls. It was clear neither wolf were going to let the girls get into whatever was going on. Sam took her frustration out on the wheel house door, kicking at it and Arya turned to look back at her like she was crazy.

"Stop that, I can't hear what's going on." Arya complained, and Sam surprisingly listened to her, leaning in closer to Arya to see if she could hear anything. When Ghost shifted in front of her, Sam saw a young man who had dark hair and a stocky build arguing with the Kingslayer and for a second the man looked like he had the same build as Jon did. This caused Sam's heart to ache out for the boy, and she quickly grabbed Ghost by his ear to drag him along so she could see why the Kingslayer was now pulling his sword out on this seemingly innocent young man. Arya ran behind her, with Nymeria attempting to block her way.

When Sam reached the Kingslayer she saw that the young man couldn't have been any older than her, and he had a young chubby boy with him that was around Arya's age. Sam shoved her way past the guard and stomped directly to Jaime and demanded to know what was going on.

"Lady Stark, I suggest you go back to the carriage. These young men look like criminals." Jaime said, sticking his sword further to the young mans neck. Sam rolled her eyes and huffed at him before slapping him on the back of his head **_hard_**.

Jaime Lannister froze turning to look back at her like he really couldn't believe she did something like that. He went to step closer to her, reaching for her arm when Ghost suddenly lunged at Jaime making him move back several steps. His eyes were wide with fear when Nymeria joined her brother.

Jaime had about enough of these Stark women. He agreed to let Ghost come with them since he was Jon Snows wolf and he felt enough pity for the family to let his wolf go back with Samantha, but this wild beast called Nymeria was even wilder than Arya and made him extremely nervous. He could easily tell this wolf wasn't as well behaved as Ghost, and since Ghost regularly growls at him, that's not saying much. This was getting to be the worst trip ever. He usually picked these scummy criminals off the road and had a little fun with them, and it appeared he would be having none of his usual games. Jaime rubbed the back of his neck, and rolled his eyes at the young men.

"Okay, when they steal from you, don't come complaining to me." He spit at Sam before going back to watch over the dinner being cooked. He was very picky about how his meals were prepared and usually preferred to watch the entire time it was made.

Sam gave Jaime a disgusted look before turning back to the two young men.

"What are your names and where are you headed?" Sam asked.

"I'm Gendry and this is Hot pie. We're heading North to look for work, and if we can't find any we were going to join the Knight's Watch." Sam frowned, thinking of Jon and him joining the wall. She bit her lip and quickly spoke without thinking.

"Well the Wall is no place for young men to really want to be, trust me. I'm Lady Stark of Winterfell and you two are coming with us. I'll find work for you at our home." Arya looked at her for a second, trying to convey in her eyes that she needs to re-think this. Arya had no problem with these young men wanting to find work or even finding it at Winterfell but she knew that Robb is the one who makes those decisions, and he wouldn't be happy with Sam bringing in a handsome young man she picked up on the road.

"Really?" Gendry asked shocked and yet hopeful.

"Really. Do you have any kind of trade?" Sam asked, thinking maybe she should have asked that first. She didn't care though, she would hire him to follow her around all day just for the company. She couldn't bare the thought of this young man who didn't really look like Jon but did because of his sweet but sad puppy dog eyes getting killed at the Wall. He looked like he was good natured like Jon and she couldn't stand the thought of another man joining that horrid Wall that reminded her of Jon. Besides, he was handsome and looked strong.

"Yes m'Lady I grew up as a forge to a Blacksmith in Kingslanding. The man I worked for just recently decided he didn't want me there anymore. So I headed north looking for work." Gendry answered, trying not to stare too much at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He didn't know women could even look like that. Every time he made eye contact, her dark doe eyes would trap him, and he instead looked at her lips which looked shiny and pouty. He swallowed hard and looked instead at the giant white wolf with the strange red eyes who was at her side.

"Don't you have any family Gendry?" Sam asked saddened that this young man seemed to have such a hard life.

"No m'Lady. My mother passed on when I was young." He said still staring at the wolf wondering how it got so large. It was past his waist and made him nervous.

"What about your father?" Sam asked trying to dig further into his private life. This was the first time since she lost Jon that anything actually interested her. Arya stood behind her staring wide eyed at them. This was not good, at all. Sam seemed to be getting way too close to this blacksmith, and her brother would not be happy about this. But, Sam did seem like she was coming back to life, so maybe this was a good thing. Not for Robb, but for Sam at least. Arya had to hold in her snicker when she imagined her brothers face when he sees this boy. He will wish he went to the Wall after Robb is done with him.

"I never knew him m'Lady." Gendry said, looking uncomfortable to be talking about his father. Sam frowned again, and looked to the chubby boy next to him who never took his eyes off the wolf. He looked completely terrified.

"You. Do you have any skills?" Sam demanded, not liking the look of him.

"Umm, no." Hot Pie answered, never looking away from the giant wolf.

"That won't do. You will be trained as a... cook?" Sam questioned, finally turning to Arya for approval. Arya shrugged her shoulders, not really caring and just wanting to get back to playing with Nymeria.

"Well we can always decide that later. But you look like you enjoy food, so I think you should stick with what you know." Sam stated before turning to look at Gendry again who once again was trapped in her stare.

"We're about to eat so come join us. Gendry you sit by me and tell me about your life in Kings-Landing."

A few hours later Sam was trying to go to sleep in her tent that she shared with Arya, but the little girls snoring kept her awake. Shoving her only earned her an elbow to her ribs so Sam decided to go get some air. It was too stuffy with both wolfs also sleeping in their small tent. Arya didn't want Nymeria to be far away from her and Ghost was a constant at Sam's side now, so she had no choice but let the wolf sleep with her. As she stepped outside she hugged her furs tighter, the cold breeze felt really good. Ghost didn't seem to agree when he snorted and tried to nudge her back to the tent. Sam swatted at him before noticing someone sitting up next to the fire. She walked over slowly smiling when she saw it wasGendry.

"What are you doing up?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.

"I was nervous thinking of going to Winterfell with you. I couldn't sleep." Gendry smiled at her before looking back towards the fire. Sam looked at his profile and imagined he was Jon. She gazed at him longingly until Gendry looked back at her, with a confused look on his face.

Gendry did not understand the look this beautiful, married Lady was giving him. It was almost like the same sweet smiles that the girls who worked at the bakery gave him when he passed by. But, this couldn't be the same. This was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, there was no way she was smiling at _him _like that. He didn't know much about the high lords but he did hear about the Stark's. Ned was the new Kings-Hand, and they were Wardens of the North. Robb was supposed to be a really fierce fighter, and rumors says he has an army of Dire-Wolves which he didn't believe until he saw that his wife and sister each had them as bodyguards. There could be no way this great Lady would be looking at him that way, but yet... she was. He knew this was trouble, something that would get him killed over. Yet, he felt something in his stomach, like butterflies, every time she smiled at him.

Sam wasn't sure how long she sat just staring at the poor boy, she was imagining he was Jon and they were on their way to sail across the Narrow Sea. They decided to start fresh and build a home on a new world. Jon would be sitting next to her, telling her stories of White Walkers that he heard as a boy growing up. He would make her giggle when he would mention how scared Bran and Rickon would get when they would hear the same stories that him and Robb did. He would tell her of times as a child when he would run wild through the woods, pretending he was a real wolf. She didn't really care if Gendry felt uncomfortable with her staring, this was the first time she felt okay since losing Jon. She knew it wasn't healthy, especially forming an attachment to this young man to replace Jon but it was either this or go back to sleeping all the time and not properly functioning. Jon had wanted her to make it for the baby, to have a good life. She would never have a 'good life' without him, but she could probably have an okay one with the replacement Jon. Never once did her mind go to Robb, who for all she cared didn't exist anymore. Since losing Jon she felt this bitterness towards him, and even though most of the blame fell on her shoulders, she figured she could pile some of the burden on his too. She was upset over many things that Robb had done, and now that Jon was gone she didn't see herself ever forgiving him for anything. That was why she stopped reading his letters, why she was planning on taking this young man with her to Winterfell. She honestly didn't give a damn what her husband thought about it.

Robb was pacing the courtyard, he had been doing this for hours since he learned that the Kingslayer sent a raven to tell him that they would be arriving today. He was nervous to see his wife, but more than anything he couldn't wait to hold her again. He also was excited to see Arya, his favorite little sister. The boys were behind him playing with their wolves. Bran was sitting on a wooden post while Rickon ran around with Shaggy dog chasing him. He knew the boys needed their mother, and since he felt Cate would never be coming back he was hoping Sam would take her place. He could raise the boys in his fathers place, but they needed a mom. Sam didn't have any experience but she was carrying their child so she was going to be a mother already. When he heard his servants yell that they were down the road he had to force himself not to run out there to meet them. He wanted to show Sam that he was the more mature Robb, the Lord of Winterfell that his father raised him to be.

When they arrived through the gate and pulled up in the courtyard Robb looked at the two Dire Wolves first. Two.. Not one. He thought for a second and realized that must be Nymeria, she must have found them. He smiled at that, knowing Arya had been devastated to lose her wolf. Ghost had gotten so much bigger, and was about the same size as Grey Wind, who was sitting next to Robb. Shaggy Dog never stopped chasingRickon around to notice his litter-mates but Summer ran over to them and danced around them, wagging her tail in excitement. This was what really made Robb smile even larger, he finally had his wife back with his little sister and it was starting to feel like home again. The Wolves filling the courtyard, protecting the people he loved most. The Kingslayer came over to nod at him before going to the Wheel house and helping Arya out. Robb was surprised she wasn't on a horse instead. She hated riding that way.

When Arya got out, she ran over to him and jumped into his arms hugging him tight. He held her kissing her cheeks before setting her down in front of Bran who gave his sister a big smile, the first smile Robb had seen from him in a very long time. Arya hugged him then Rickon before chasing Nymeria who had started chasing Shaggy dog. Robb could already see the trouble makers in the group, and would have to watch those two wolves more carefully.

When Sam finally stepped out of the carriage, his smile dropped. She looked exhausted, but that wasn't what had him not smiling. It was the look on her face. She didn't even look at him, she was gazing around at the boys, giving them small waves before she walked right passed a shocked Robb to hug Bran. She told him how worried she had been, and kissed him on the cheek before picking up Rickon and kissing his chubby cheeks. She completely ignored Robb, and yelled for someone named 'Gendry', some young stalky man who eagerly went to her. A chubby boy followed him, giving Robb a big smile before following after his wife and her new companion.

Robb stood there in complete shock, not sure what just happened. Jaime Lannister walked over, giving him a smirk before clapping him on the back hard. "Well, I brought your Stark women back to you. I think you owe me now, those women are a handful and the wolves, well lets just say I won't be missing any of them." Jaime laughed at his own joke before asking where his chambers would be. Robb finally snapped out of it.

"Who was that man, and why is my wife taking him inside with her?" Robb asked, trying not to yell. Jaime had the decency to look shame faced for about two seconds before smiling again.

"Well, I had no part in that. We ran in to them on the road, and I thought they looked like they were up to no good, but your wife disagreed and has hired them on at Winterfell. I think the fat one is going to be a kitchen wench and the good looking fellow will be your new blacksmith, but I doubt he will be making any ne-" Robb cut him off with a hard punch to his jaw before the men that were all surrounding them managed to pull him back.

"I dare you to finish that sentence Kings-Slayer." Robb yelled attempting to free himself from his men who were holding him.

Jaime only laughed and waved off his men from standing between them.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it. Well, I did but I won't say it again. Promise." Jaime said still laughing and rubbing his sore jaw. Robb muttered some curse words to him before finally getting free of his men and storming back into the castle searching for his wife.

When he went to his chambers he made sure he had his sword in case that young black smith was in her room with her. When he entered the room and saw it empty, he frowned before turning around and leaving again. He saw a servant in the hall and asked where Lady Stark was.

"The Lady Stark requested new Chambers, she is down the hall in Lady Sansa's old chambers." Robb gritted his teeth at hearing this and went to her new chambers.

Thankfully when he entered without knocking, she was alone. He didn't want to kill anyone in front of her, but he would have if that boy had been in here. Sam was sitting on the bed reading a book, ignoring him still.

He walked over to her before sitting on the bed next to her. She scooted further away still ignoring him. He looked over to see Ghost move closer to the bed, barely lifting his head to look at Robb.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Robb asked, tiredly rubbing his eyes. When she made no move to look at him or answer him he started tugging at his hair.

"I was really hoping we could start over. I am sorry for what happened before you left. But, we need to make this work Sam. You're having my child, and I was hoping now that my mother is gone that you could be there for the boys. They really need a mother. I have been trying my best to be there for them as my father should be, but they are so young and they need a mother, so does Arya." Robb said feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Sam finally looked up at him and he swallowed hard at the look in her eyes.

"I will be there for them. I plan on being there for all of the children. But, I want to make this clear. I do not forgive you and I will not be performing any wifely duties that are not done in public. You can go ahead and take a mistress for all I care because you won't be touching me again." Sam said calmly before looking back at her book.

"Sam please be reasonable. You're my wife. I know we both made a lot of mistakes, but we need to work this out. I won't be taking anyone to my bed ever, because I made a vow to you. I won't ever do that to you." Robb said while trying to reach for her hand. Sam pulled it back and gave him a nasty look.

"Well I suggest you learn to. I slept with Chase Tyrell once, before I realized he was crazy. I also fucked Jon before he was killed." She said coldy, enjoying the look of pain on his face.

Robb knew that she probably slept with Chase, she was with him for enough time. He was shocked it was only once, he knew how Sam was about sex. She loved it. The Jon one stung, since she loved him. He tried to pull himself together and fix this. He knew she was trying to hurt him, he could see it in her eyes. The satisfaction she had when she told him, fighting with her wouldn't work. He needed to earn her love again.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But, what I said still stands. I will not be sleeping with anyone but you. We will work on this, and from now on I appreciate it if you didn't sleep with any more men. I promise you, that if I learn that you have taken a lover, he will die by my hand." Sam narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't ready to sleep with anyone else yet, but she did fully plan on seducing the young Gendry when she was able. This would not do.

"No you won't Robb! And get out of my chambers, you aren't allowed in here." Sam yelled before hitting him with a pillow several times until he got away from her. He held his hands up to make her stop.

"Okay, but I'll be back later to escort you to dinner. I plan on going to speak with these new men you hired on, and find out where I will place them. I will have the servants bring my things, we will be sharing a chambers." He stated firmly, not willing to budge on this. He knew if he had any chance of winning her love again, he would need to be in her bed. Plus, he worried about her sneaking out to that blacksmiths bed at night. He wasn't kidding, he would run him through with his sword if he ever learned she strayed. He left the room before she could argue before seeking out the servants part of the castle. The chubby kid answered the door when he knocked and he saw the older boy sitting on his bed looking around in wonderment.

"What, not used to a bed?" Robb joked as he stepped through the door to stand tall and show them who was Lord of this Castle.

"No, I've never had a bed before." Gendry answered, still looking at the bed and touching the pillow. Robb frowned before he decided to get to the point.

"You, what is your name?" Robb demanded of the fat kid.

"Hot Pie sir."

"I'm not sir, I'm Lord Stark. You will be helping in the kitchens for now, you start tomorrow. I will have someone come and speak with you both later on your wages. Hot Pie, go ahead down to the Kitchen's and get your supper." Robb ordered and Hot Pie quickly left after hearing the word dinner.

"What is your name?" Robb asked the young man who now was standing and bowing his head in respect.

"Gendry, Lord Stark." Robb nodded.

"Do you have a craft?"

"Yes m'Lord. I was a forge for a blacksmith since I was a child."

"Good. You will be a forge here then, if you work hard you will find that Winterfell is a good home. I couldn't help but notice that my wife spoke to you, fondly. Too fondly." Robb said, narrowing his eyes when a shocked Gendry looked up.

"No m'Lord, I mean, Lady Stark was kind to me, that's all." Gendry felt like his face was pouring with sweat, he could see that Robb didn't believe him. Hell he shouldn't. He has constantly dreamed of his wife since he met her.

"Well, let me make this clear. Anyone who dare touches my wife, will lose their hand and their head. Do I make myself clear?" Robb asked stepping closer to Gendry who backed away, almost falling onto his bed.

"Yes, Lord Stark. I understand." Gendry said quickly. Robb smiled at him before walking out of the room, feeling satisfied that he was able to scare the boy.

xxx

Robb walked back into his library where he worked on castle business. He had received a raven while he was gone and frowned when he saw the Lion symbol. He quickly opened it and froze when he read it. Jon was alive. Tyrion Lannister found him, and is treating him for blood poisoning. The healers aren't sure if he will survive, but he promised to keep Robb updated. He explained the injuries in detail before requesting Robb to raven him when Jaime arrived.

Jon was alive. He held his head and cried tears of joy, he had been devastated when he learned of Jon's death. But when he wiped his tears on his sleeve he stopped and stared down at the letter again. Jon is alive, what does that mean for him and Sam? He just got her back, and was set to win her heart back. And, he couldn't very well tell her and the kids that Jon is alive if he doesn't make it? They would be hurt all over again if he didn't survive. He decided he would raven his father the news, but request that no one tell Sam or the children until they know of Jon's condition, and to make sure he survives. He didn't need his family hurt anymore than they already were. He wrote back to Tyrion that Jaime just arrived and asked him to keep the Jon news secret until they know more. He also didn't want his enemies to learn of Jon's survival. He feared for his safety if Chase found out he survived. He decided he would go to Gods Wood and pray to the Old Gods for Jon's recovery, and for him and Sam to make their marriage work, for their sake's and the children's. He needed his family to be strong in this time of war. After he prayed he headed to Theon's chambers to speak with him about his worries. His best friend was still there for him, even if Robb was forced to keep him prisoner in his chambers until this War is over.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Sioux Fan for your story stalking.. you have no idea how big I smiled at that. And I kinda dislike Jaime to a point, but there is something about him that seems to make him redeemable in my eyes... I really think he changes alot in the books once he is free of Cersei.. also Sam **_is_** hard to like. She is a huge pain in the ass and really selfish and I wanted to make her like that. I always find stories on here where the females are too much like Arya, or just too boyish, or too Stark like. They all seem the same, and I wanted to make a character that is so flawed you feel like slapping her for all of the trouble she causes. I don't want the readers to like her, because right now she isn't a good person, at all. But, that being said, she will be slowly changing and I think by the end she will be just what the family needed... which is good because she will be pretty much destroying it. I picture Sam as a Scarlett Ohara or a Blair Waldorf. They both are selfish, mean, and will do anything to get what they want. But, in the end these characters are stronger than the normal nice girl. They have an ability to adapt and survive, usually making sure the people they care about survive too. I haven't decided which guy she will end up with, or maybe Robb and Jon will pull a Rhett and stop giving a damn before leaving her. Either way I really hope the people reading this are enjoying it.

Check out my videos I've done on this story, the links on my profile page. The videos don't necessarily follow the story, they are just me playing around. I've posted some new ones but I'm still working on the one that will show Chase. I'm using Joseph Morgans Klaus but I hope to have it posted in the next few hours. My videos are at Vimeo . com under Snichols, you can see the link directly from my profile page.

Chapter 18

Chase slammed his fist down on the table, beyond frustrated at the constant bickering between his brother and Renly. He really wished he didn't have to use Renly for his plan to work, he would have loved to try out his new sword on him. Loras was just as annoying, but family usually got a free pass if they were willing to always take his side. His sister Margaery had married Renly the night before and not surprisingly spent the night alone in her own chambers while Loras celebrated the wedding night with that twat Renly. He decided he needed to speak to him today about his job of producing an heir. He thought when he proposed the match it was made clear he would be required to provide his sister with an heir, but yet it seems Chase needed to clarify himself. He wanted his children to have cousins, and his blood line would end up ruling the whole Seven. He figured as long as Renly was controllable he would let him have the Iron Throne in Kings Landing, while he keeps the South. His brother Willas would have been perfect for ruling the North, but since he had his accident he has been a cripple, and unlikely to be of any use. He would have to leave the North to Samantha's child that she carries now, and just use someone temporarily to fill in. His other children he planned to have with Samantha would be set up with their own castles all over the Seven. His plans were to take over everywhere and have his blood line rule everyone. Letting the Stark child Sam still carries in her womb have the North would be a good way to gain loyalty with the Northerners after this is all over.

He gritted his teeth when Renly started gossiping like a fisherman's wife about the Lannister's twincest.

"Renly, please go down and spend some time with my sister. I fear she will be far too lonely this evening." Chase ordered, just needing him away from him before he ruined everything and murdered him where he sat. Renly's eyes bugged looking towards Lora's for permission. He nodded, and thankfully Renly left.

"Brother, I never like to get involved in your personal affairs, but you do realize Renly will have to produce an heir with our sister sooner rather than later." Chase stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I just don't think Renly will be able to perform in that type of situation." Loras replied, looking up to wag his eyebrows at his irritable brother.

"Well, Margaery is aware of his... problems. She is a very creative woman, I'm sure she can figure out a way to make it work. Help her if you must, we need an heir to show the people after we've taken King's Landing."

"Yes brother, do you think Willas will be able to help us?" Loras asked while pulling out his other brothers latest letter.

"I've been thinking about this... If the healers say its possible, I think we should marry him to Sansa Stark. That would be a great match that would help gain support in the North. We can give them the castle in the Eryrie once we've killed off that widow with the sickly son. Even if Willas may not be able to make an heir, I think Sansa would be a great match."

"Sansa Stark is set to marry Joffrey." Loras disputed.

"Yes, but I plan on getting her away from him very soon. I do not want Joffrey marrying a Stark and producing an heir. That would solidify support with both the North and Casterly Rock. I thought about just getting someone to poison Joffrey now, but I really prefer to take his head myself when I take Kings-Landing. I plan on having Cersei watch while I put his head on a spike, before taking hers too."

Loras cackled at his brothers evil streak before getting quiet again. Chase looked up raising his brow at him.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Well, you don't plan on marrying me off to some political family do you?" Loras asked, dreading the answer. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Well, I think you could at least do that for your family. I'm not asking you to sleep with her more than it takes to create a couple heirs. Don't you want a castle somewhere, and to watch your children grow up before taking over themselves?"

"No, I'd prefer to take over the new Kings Guard and watch over Renly in Kings-Landing. I don't want the hassle of dealing with some noble girl who I'll be forced to bed just to produce children that I don't even want."

"Brother, I had hoped I could marry you to Arya Stark. We need the stark women to marry us, and produce heirs. This is very important, the North has more lands than any other in the Seven. They are one of the oldest and most respected families in the Kingdom. If we are going to be killing the Stark men off, we need to show our mercy and honor them by taking them as our wives. I need you to do this brother." Chase said staring deep into his brothers eyes, attempting to show how important this was.

"Why don't you marry Arya? Samantha Stark is married to Robb, and you said yourself she is carrying a child. Marrying her will not get you any respect since she isn't a real Stark. The only thing that girl has to offer us is money, which we don't need. Take Arya as your wife and let me have the Kings Guard." Loras said feeling brave for the moment.

"I will only say this once so you listen carefully and remember, because if I ever have to repeat myself I promise you will not like the consequences. This is all for Samantha, she is mine. What is the use of going to war, and doing all of this if I'm not getting the woman I love in the end?"

"You don't know her well enough to love her, and she's ran away from you. She made her choice clear, I don't understand why you are doing all of this for some girl who doesn't love you back."

Loras barely finished the sentence before being pulled up from his chair and slammed against the wall. Chase used his forearm to choke his brother. He didn't let up until his brother's face was almost purple, and then finally he released him, dropping him on the ground before walking back to his chair and taking a seat. He continued working on his maps as if he didn't just almost murder his own brother. Loras gasped for air for several minutes before looking fearfully at his brother and taking his seat again and writing up his plans for the tourney he planned on throwing for Renly'sfeast naming him the rightful King. From then on he made sure not to anger his brother, seeing that his temper has become worse than he remembered.

xxx

Sam spent her evening ignoring her husband, wishing she could have spent her dinner with just the children or Gendry. Robb took his fathers place at the table while giving her a dirty look when she chose to sit next to Bran rather than his mothers spot. She wasn't going to make this easy for him, he may have control over Winterfell but she would do everything possible to show that she is not under is command. She was still upset that the servants moved his things into her new chambers, and she dreaded sharing his bed that night.

After she finished eating and saw that Robb was heading to the library to speak to Maester Luwin about Bran's development, she went to the servants quarters rather than her room. She wanted to see how Gendry was settling in, and make sure Robb didn't get rid of him already. After finally finding the correct room, she knocked gently on the door hoping he wasn't asleep yet. He opened the door looking sleepy, only wearing breeches and she stared open mouthed at his chest and abs.

She did not expect that. She knew he looked fit like Jon, but wow. He rubbed his eyes before seeing it was her, then quickly grabbed his shirt to put back on. She frowned thinking she liked it better off before walking into the room and shutting the door. She saw that Hot Pie was asleep and she smiled thinking how perfect this was.

"Is there something I can do for you M'lady?" Gendry asked, feeling shy about having her see him half naked.

"Oh, no I just wanted to check on how you were doing and if you needed anything." She answered with an innocent smile that somehow reminded him more of a shark than a sweet noble lady.

"No, everything is more than I could ever hope for. I really appreciate you taking us in the way you have. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Gendry said, feeling uneasy with her standing so close to him.

Sam's smile grew, this was what she was hoping for. She started slowly walking around the room, touching things while looking over her shoulder at him. She swayed her hips and pouted her lips before sitting on his bed and gestured for him to join her. He slowly approached before she reached over to the table next to his bed and blew out the candle he had lit, leaving only the moonlight to light the room. Gendry felt uncomfortable but at the same time he had those butterflies in his stomach, urging him to do anything possible to keep her looking at him like that.

When he sat down next to her she reached over and held his hand, playing with his fingers. He was unable to speak, so he remained silent while he enjoyed the tingles shooting from his fingers to his groin, feeling himself become extremely hard. He attempted to adjust himself discreetly but her dark eyes zoned in on his bulge. He coughed and looked away, feeling embarrassed. She smiled larger at him squeezing his hand.

"Don't be ashamed. It's natural, just part of being a man. Do you normally take care of that alone?" She asked innocently while batting her lashes at him.

He gaped at her only able to nod in response. She pouted her lips further before shaking her head.

"That isn't right, don't you have a sweetheart that could help you with that? It is a woman's job to make sure her man is satisfied at all times."

Gendry still couldn't speak, when he tried to respond a croak left his throat before he just shook his head 'no' at her. If possible her smile grew even larger before she started tracing his wrist down to his elbow, before slowly moving her fingers along his chest down to his stomach before sneaking her hand into his breeches to grasp him in her hand. He attempted to pull back but once her hand made contact with his member he found himself closing his eyes and letting out a whoosh of air. He heard her shift closer to him before shushing him. Her lips were close to his ear and she leaned even closer and blew in it before taking his lobe and sucking on it. He tried not to groan but couldn't help it. She was stroking him now and he was in heaven.

After a couple minutes of stroking him she decided she wanted to see it, and undid his breeches with her other hand before pulling his hard leaking member out. He was long and thick, oozing precum. She used her thumb to rub the precum around his head before rubbing it down his length. He was now bucking into her hands, with his eyes open watching her. He couldn't even think straight, much less worry about her husbands threat earlier. All that mattered was that she was touching him and he would rather stick a fork in his eye than ask her to stop. When she suddenly started kissing his neck before leaning over to lick his leaking tip, he moaned so loud that Hotpie almost woke up. When Hot Pie rolled back over Sam covered Gendry's mouth with one hand while she leaned over his hard member and suckled on his tip. He felt the burning in his belly and knew this was almost over and hated that it would end.

She finally took him further into her mouth, moaning when he started to uncontrollably thrust his hips up. Seconds later he started shooting spurts of his seed into her throat, while she swallowed around him, taking him even deeper. This made his orgasm last even longer and he bucked a few more times until he finally was able to stop. She slowly licked him clean before putting him back in his breeches. He stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what he should say. He wanted to apologize, he wanted to ask her what he could do for her, he wanted to beg her to let him put his member inside of her, he wanted alot of things. When she kissed his cheek and whispered it was their secret he watched her leave the room only looking back to wink at him. He was in love.

Sam walked back to her chambers with a self satisfied smirk on her face. She didn't want to sleep with Gendry, she still was mourning over Jon. She wasn't even aroused, she just wanted to punish Robb for making her share his bed. She also felt Gendry would enjoy it, and she _did _actually like the boy. She was in love with Jon and only really saw Gendry as a way to make it through the days without wanting to jump off the top of the castle. She knew she couldn't just leave Winterfell. Robb was right, she needed to be there for the children. If she hadn't been pregnant she might have left, but knowing her child would need a father, she chose to stay. And she did care about the Stark children, part of it was because Jon loved his siblings so much, and part was because she never had any siblings of her own and she really enjoyed their company. Especially Bran and Rickon. Her and Arya clashed, but she cared for the girl. They needed her and she needed them. What she didn't need was Robb as a husband. She felt bitter still, and was taking it out on him. She knew this wasn't his fault, she knew she was the one who made most of the mistakes. But she needed someone else to blame besides herself for Jon's death and Robb just seemed to be the one who she chose. She hated herself for not waiting longer for Jon to come back, she hated herself for ever marrying Robb or sleeping with him. She wished that she could be a better lady and stop doing the things she did. When she changed into her night dress and climbed into the empty bed she cried and spoke to Jon. She told him she missed him and she would always love him. She asked for forgiveness for all of the things she's done. She asked for forgiveness for all of the things she knew she would be doing in the future. She has been doing this every night before sleep, she speaks quietly to Jon telling him how much she misses him and she apologizes for her mistakes. She only wished she could have told him all of it while he was still alive.

xxx

Robb quietly removed his clothes before slipping into the warm bed next to his sleeping wife. She had her back to him and he stared at her for several minutes before he gently wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her into his chest. She made a noise before rolling over to face him and burrow into his chest. He smiled, finally feeling like things were going to work out. He still had his stress over Jon being hurt, and how he would tell her if Jon did survive. He wanted his brother back healthy, but he also wanted to keep his wife. He hoped that the closer she got to the children, the less likely she would be to leave him. He felt guilty for using his siblings in that way, but they really did need a mother. It just also benefited him if she became attached to them. With that thought he kissed her hair before closing his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Chapter is dedicated to smilinsteph, while I don't ask for reviews I do appreciate them and yes steph, Samantha _is _naughty. Beware readers, Samantha is a girl who follow any urges that she may have, which means she will keep doing things that are very wrong. She really has noconscious when it comes to her actions, so remember I'm not trying to make you like her. Yet.

Chapter 19

Robb rode out with Grey Wind searching for his family. He had just finished a council meeting with his closest banner-men and the King-slayer. He needed his family close while he thought over the decision he was being forced to make. The high-lords of the North want the Tyrell's dead, along with the GreyJoys and Renly, the King's own brother. He agreed with some of that, while he wants the male Tyrell's gone, like his father he hated the thought of killing women. He knew that Margaery Tyrell was a pawn for her brother, and shouldn't be killed for something he probably is forcing her to do. Early this morning a raven arrived that had been sent to every high lord in the Kingdom. Renly Baratheon married Margaery Tyrell and is claiming he is the rightful and true King of the Iron Throne. It was unbelievable that he would come out with this since Robert wasn't even dead yet and Stannis was still alive. Robert has sons, which means they would inherit the throne first, not Renly. While Robb was sure King Roberts children were not really his, the line of succession is clear while Robert claims the children as his. Robb knew that Robert wasn't an active King, and from what he was hearing, even less active now, it still bothered him that someone was attempting to steal the throne. Renly deserved to lose his head for his treason, not his new bride.

Robb had immediately ordered more men to watch over Theon, worried that he would be killed for his fathers mistakes. Thankfully no one mentioned Sam's name which would have pushed Robb over the edge. He was waiting for someone to place blame on her and when no one did he couldn't have been more relieved. The problem was that the North looked to him as their leader, several men stated that they wanted him to lead their men into battle. Normally he would have already suggested that he lead the charge, but now with both of his parents gone from Winterfell, he didn't like the idea of leaving his siblings alone. He didn't want to admit it, but he also feared that if he left he may lose Sam forever. He was afraid she would be taken again, or maybe just leave on her own. Either way he couldn't stand the thought of losing her. He didn't trust anyone enough with his family's safety, but did he really have a choice? He is the heir of Winterfell, with that brought responsibility. He couldn't very well stay at home while his men went to war. Besides, he _really did _want to go fight. It was his home Chase offered up, and he wanted to end this now.

He was pulled from his thoughts when GreyWind took off at a sprint towards an open field behind his home. He sped up until he saw all the wolves with the exception of Ghost chasing each other and playing like pups. He smiled at this, before searching for his family. He saw Arya first since she was running around with the wolves. She was smiling and laughing, and he could tell she was really enjoying herself. He looked to the right and saw the rest of his family spread out on a blanket. Sam sitting with Rickon in her lap, and Bran was laying next to them. She looked like she was reading to them, and as Robb got closer he saw that they must have been out there for a while. There was food spread around them, half eaten and a few books tossed aside. Both his brothers never took their eyes off his beautiful wife, too interested in whatever she was reading to them. This is what Robb wanted when he told her that they needed a mother. His guilt that he felt the night before now faded, his family needed this.

He dismounted from his horse and walked slowly to them, so he wouldn't disturb their story. He sat down next to Bran and when Sam looked up at him, he frowned when she gave him a hard stare. This is why he needed to stay in Winterfell, he needed to fix this between them before going off and maybe never coming back. Robb was no coward, but he was afraid of dying and never fixing their issues first. He also wanted to see his first child born before he was forced to leave them. He knew he would eventually have to leave them if they did go to war, but he needed just a few months to fix his marriage and heal his family.

Robb eventually laid back and closed his eyes, letting Sam's voice sooth him until she finished the story. When she did, Arya had come back with the wolves following after her. Robb opened his eyes and looked to the side at Ghost who seemed to be in his own form of depression. He had been annoyed at first with how clingy Ghost had been with Sam, but looking at the wolf now he saw that he was hurting for Jon. Robb understood because he also missed his brother, and he decided that before dinner he would go back to Godswood and pray for his recovery again.

Arya plopped down next to him and grabbed a grape to pop into her mouth. That reminded him of something that he dreaded bringing up, but knew he must. He was now responsible for his siblings and their upbringing.

"Arya, Bran and Rickon have resumed their studies and I think you should start tomorrow." He held his gaze firm, to let her know she had no choice in the matter.

Arya blew out a gust of air, already expecting this. She hated her lessons, most centered on sewing and other Lady like things that she wanted no part of. She tried to think of an argument when Sam interrupted.

"I've been thinking about that, I think we should find a new septa and change Arya's lessons a bit. She knows how to sew well enough to mend clothing if necessary, but I do think it would be a waste to force her into lessons that she will never use. My father had arranged a very broad spectrum for me, and I think Arya would benefit greatly by the same."

Robb listened as his wife spoke, agreeing with her but worried how upset his parents may be if Arya didn't stick to the lessons his mother had arranged. But, with Sam now in her place she did have a right to pick the lessons.

"What kind of lessons did you have?" Arya asked with hope in her eyes.

"Well, obviously you may not enjoy some of them like I did, but I learned some of the foreign languages which is very beneficial if you end up in a situation where you may travel. I also had lessons on different cultures. Too many children only learn about the noble families in the Seven, but never actually learn about the cultures that are outside of our Kingdom. I believe that its important for a young woman to have knowledge of the world outside of her home. I also had defense lessons, which I didn't do very well on. But, I think you would do well with extra training. I know a Lady isn't supposed to learn how to fight, but I feel its very important to be able to defend yourself. I don't see the harm in replacing sewing lessons with fighting lessons. I know Jon gave you Needle, and I think in Jon's honor you should be trained how to use it." Samantha quickly looked to Robb to see if he was offended or angry by her mention of Jon, and was relieved when he was smiling.

"Really?" Arya asked, with big eyes. She looked to Robb for permission and was joyful when he nodded.

"Sam is right, I want my sister to be able to defend herself. I'll bring in someone to train you with the boys. Sir Rodrik was a great instructor for Jon and I, but maybe some fresh blood may liven this place up more. But, I won't budge on this Arya, you must finish the other lessons that mother set up for you. I'll find an experienced septa who can mix languages and culture into your current lessons. You will be a Lady one day, and I know you hate that idea but you have a duty to your family to have your own children so that the Stark name lives on."

Arya quickly agreed by nodding her head excitedly before jumping into Robb's arms hugging him tightly. When he released her she kissed Sam on the cheek before chasing after Nymeria and Shaggydog. Summer and Greywind were sitting next to their masters, enjoying beautiful day.

"Sam, are you going to be my mother now?" Rickon asked, still in Sam's lap while taking a piece of her hair to play with.

Sam looked up alarmed at Robb, unsure of what to say. Luckily he had been expecting this question.

"Well, Sam and I will be here for you, family is the most important thing in life. I want you both to know that anything you may have went to mother and father for, you may come to Sam and I and we will be there for you. Mother is still missing and I don't want us to give up hope, but our family needs to stick together and build it stronger than before. Alot of things have happened in just a few months and we need each other more than ever. You are Stark's and**_ Winter is Coming_**. We need to be prepared, none of you have seen a winter but the cold winds are blowing in bringing darkness with it. Father told me what Winter may bring and I want our family to be strong and as one. **_We will be ready when Winter comes_**. "

Robb watched both boys nod and look hopeful, hopeful for the future. The Stark family had suffered over the months, and Robb was set to make them whole again, and stronger than before. With Sam by his side he knew they would make it.

xxx

Arya raced towards the castle, laughing when she looked back to see how far behind Rickon was. He had suggested he could beat her home and she wanted to show him up. She was almost to the courtyard when she ran into something very hard, and fell flat on her ass. She looked up to see a dirty face and bright blue eyes.

"Hey watch where your going!" Arya yelled, angry that Rickon had raced past her already.

"I'm sorry M'lady." Gendry apologized with a quick bow. Arya frowned at him.

"I'm not a Lady, my name is Arya and I suggest you remember it." She spit at him before getting up, ignoring his attempts to help her.

"Yes M'lady."

Arya looked back at him like he was stupid to which he just simply shrugged. When she noticed the bull helmet in his hand she snatched it away from him.

"What's this for?" She asked, turning it around in her hands, actually admiring it.

"It's my helmet m'lady." Gendry said then winced when she stomped on his foot.

"I said don't call me that. Can you make me a helmet?" She asked.

"Well, I guess so. You want a bull helmet?" He asked, unsure.

"NO, I want a wolf helmet. I'll be taking sword lessons now and I think a wolf helmet would be perfect." Arya said smiling as she handed it back to him.

"Well, I'll need to sketch it and have you approve it before I start." Gendry said walking behind her as she headed towards the castle. He had finished work for the day and was going to go bathe before looking for Samantha. He had stayed up all night thinking of only her mouth, the way her lips wrapped around his cock. The moan she made when he thrusted into her mouth. He was aching for her, and though he knew it would probably get him killed he needed to touch her. He wanted to taste her like she tasted him. He thought of only this as he went to go wash the sweat and grime off his body.

xxx

Samantha was laying in bed after they had dinner, debating on getting up to go find Gendry or just going to sleep early. She was becoming aroused thinking of his hard member, the way it would feel when she rode him. She knew he probably hadn't been with a woman and she looked forward tocorrupting him. She rolled on her side when Robb entered their chambers, she didn't want to look at him. She heard him undressing before he climbed into bed behind her. He blew out the candle before settling again, and reached for her. She slapped his hands when he tried wrapping them around her.

"Don't touch me, just because you got away with it last night doesn't mean you get a repeat performance." Sam said before pinching the skin on his arm hard enough to make him cry out.

Robb rubbed his arm looking to see her little nail marks show up. "Sam, you're my wife and I wish to just hold you." He waited for her to reply and when she didn't he slowly put his arms around her again, relaxing when she cuddled into his chest. He smiled for a second before her voice rang through the room.

"Just because I like to cuddle doesn't mean I'm not mad at you still. Don't think this makes us okay." Sam said harshly, grinning in the darkness when Robb exhaled loudly.

A few hours later Robb was awakened by Sam moaning, and not the good kind. He sat and listened before she cried out again, yelling for Jon. This hurt him but he put that aside for her benefit. He pulled her into his arms kissing her forehead.

"Sam, its just a dream. I'm here, its okay." He soothed.

She continued sobbing, asking where Jon was while he held her and tried to make her feel safe. Eventually she calmed down and began to sleep peacefully again. Robb knew he needed to be stronger, be the man his father raised him to be. He needed to be there for her, no matter how much it hurt to hear her cry out another mans name. Once again he wondered what would happen if Jon got better and came back for her. He didn't sleep after that.

xxx

Jon startled awake, trying to hold on to his dream. He replayed his dream, or rather nightmare that finally woke him up from his fevered state.

_Robb and he were fighting, and Robb had gotten him down and lunged with his sword towards him, when suddenly Sam jumps in the middle of them. Jon was behind her so he didn't see her face, but he heard her gasp for breath. He had looked into the startled eyes of Robb before she started falling. He barely caught her before she hit the ground. Robb was in shock, and the look on his face made Jon's blood run cold. He sat down pulling her over his lap, when he saw it. Dark red pooled through her blue dress, right between her breasts. He looked up at Robb, who was still frozen and Jon saw his sword was dripping red droplets, coating the ground with her blood. Jon quickly looked back down and saw Sam's eyes roll back, attempting to focus on his face but unable to do so. He looked around helplessly for someone to help, seeing Robb drop to his knees reaching for her. Jon quickly scrambled back away from him, pulling Sam with him. Robb looked up at him, with tears streaming down his face. _

_"NO, don't touch her. She will be fine. She just needs rest." Jon said, mostly to himself as he clutched at the dying girl in his arms. His only purpose for living was now gone. When her eyes stared at him he saw the pain there, but then it was like the life drained from them. He looked to her chest to see that it was no longer moving. He screamed out in agony, pulling her close to this chest as he buried his face against her neck. _

Jon sat up on the bed, running his hands through his hair. It was greasy and drenched in sweat. He looked around the room trying to find clues as to where he was. The last coherent memory he had was fighting Chase in that river. Letting Chase kill him, letting go of his life with only the thoughts of Sam running through his head. He knew he had been sick, he could remember some of the fevered moments, and he could remember calling out for Sam. This made him attempt to get up, but his body was sore and his limbs wouldn't work properly. He fell down onto the floor, unable to hold himself up much less walk. He started dragging his body back to the bed to use it to pull himself up. A door opening made him stop. He looked up to see the Imp come into the room, smiling at him.

"Well young Wolf, I thought for sure you were a goner. The healers all said you wouldn't make it. I knew you had more fight in you than they did." Tyrion Lannister jumped up onto the bed and sat down next to him.

"Where am I?" Jon croaked, his throat raw. Tyrion hopped back off the bed to pour him a glass of water. Jon drank it quickly, spilling water down his neck and shirt. Tyrion poured another and Jon sipped this one more slowly.

"You are in my castle in Casterly Rock. You've been here for several days." Jon looked at him wide-eyed.

"Where is Sam?" Jon asked, trying to get up again.

"She is safe, she is in Winterfell. I got a raven just yesterday, she is perfectly well." Tyrion said, glad the young Wolf was finally awake. He had things he needed to do and didn't want to leave him until he was better.

"In Winterfell? Where are Chase and his men?" Jon questioned, wondering if his family were now in danger.

"That Tyrell snake is with Renly in Storms-End. They are building up an army, and claiming that Renly is the true King of the Iron throne." Tyrionspit with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Is King Robert dead?" Jon asked confused on what could have led to this.

"No, from what I know he is alive and doing his normal routine of drinking and fucking." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

"Is my father in Kings-Landing?" Jon asked.

"No, I believe he is headed that way though. My brother Jaime is in Winterfell getting together an army to march south. We aren't sure where theTyrell's will strike but we need men set up around the Kingdom, ready for war."

Jon let this sink in. Sam was safe and back in Winterfell, the Kingdom was about to go to war, and he was in Casterly Rock, too far away to protect his family.

"I need to get back to Winterfell. Can you help arrange a horse and supplies?" Jon asked, mentally planning all of the things he would need.

"I don't think that would be wise young Wolf, the Healers all thought you on deaths door. You need to rest, not go out onto the road and go all the way back up to Winterfell."

"I must and I will, my family needs me." Jon stated firmly.

"You mean **_she_** needs you?" Tyrion questioned with a knowing smile. Jon ignored him and finally pulled enough strength out to stand up. He took small steps to the table that had folded clothes on it. He started dressing before he turned his head back to the Imp.

"I'm going home to Winterfell. Please see to the things I've asked for." Jon said before he turned his back and continued to dress.

xxx

Bran was dreaming again, the same dream he has been having for weeks. The turmoil of those around him was hard, watching the same things happen and never being able to stop them left him feeling weak. His father being executed, Jon and Sam riding away on their horse, men chasing after them. Robb and Jon fighting, before Sam moves between them and is killed instead. Watching Jon scream in agony and Robb drop to his knees in shock. On this night Bran dreamed new things, like Sam screaming in pain while Arya helps her give birth to her child. Robb leading thousands of men into battle. Then, for the first time since he learned of Jon's death, Bran dreamed of something new. Jon awaking and stating he was coming home to them. Jon racing his horse through woods, his face determined like Bran had never seen. Jon riding up to Winterfell, with purpose. Jon storming in the castle searching... then finally the entire family sitting at dinner, laughing together and looking happier than Bran had seen them look in a very long time. All of them freezing when the doors slam open revealing Jon who had finally found what he was looking for. The end of the dream showed Jon quickly walking towards a shocked Sam before everything goes black.

Bran couldn't go back to sleep so he pulled out paper to right his dream down, no one took him seriously when he told them of his dream. After tonight's dream though, Bran knew he was dreaming this for a reason. He knew because the Jon that he had seen last, was not this Jon in his dream. This Jon looked like he had aged years, his face showed cuts and bruises that looked like they weren't close to healing. This Jon walked with a limp that he did not have before. This Jon was not the same Jon Bran would dream of before. Sam, who was sitting at the table with the family was also not the same Sam he usually dreamed of. This Sam had a swollen belly, clearly this Sam was days away from giving birth. No, this was not just a dream. Bran continued writing as he felt the fear take hold of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day Sam awoke exhausted and in a terrible mood. She actually felt bad for how she had treated Robb that morning, he had arranged to have breakfast together in their room and she yelled at him to stop bothering her before throwing the furs back over her head. He had sat beside her on the bed attempting to get her up but that only earned him a bite to the hand when he made the mistake of putting his hands under the covers to check her forehead for fever. He had quickly left the room after that, saying he would see her at dinner.

Sam eventually left the bed only when Rickon decided he would climb in with her. She snuggled with the boy until she realized he had something really sticky all over him and it had crusted in her hair after he spent several minutes playing with it. Her morning didn't get any better when she had to actually cut the mess out of her hair. Rickon was by far her favorite and it was adorable how he would get in her lap and snuggle with her, but his odd fascination with playing with her hair was going to come to an end before she started tying his hands up. Eventually both of them were clean of the mess and she made her way down to check on Bran who was working on his lessons for the day. She always felt bad for the boy when she saw that since his fall, he had to be left out of the normal lessons the boys usually get. Several of the boys in the village would take lessons with the Stark boys on sword fighting, archery and other combat exercises. Now he was usually stuck in doors learning the boring things that most young Lord's had to learn. Sam decided to speak with Robb on this, she wanted Bran to spend time outdoors, and she was positive there were ways he could still train that didn't require him to walk. Besides, the Stark's always say 'Winter is coming' and it was true. She felt the cold winds blowing stronger each day, and the children should get as much time outdoors now while they can.

She quickly made her way to the kitchens and had the cook prepare a picnic lunch for her and Robb. She decided she would go find him and apologize for her behavior that morning, and it didn't hurt to butter him up before asking his permission to change Bran's lessons. While she knew she pretty much had free reign with Arya's lessons, the boys were a different matter. He like his father arranged the lessons and she didn't want to step on his toes. After searching for him in the library and seeing he wasn't there she went to ask the servants and discovered he was meeting with the towns people in the council room. She quickly went down to the to the council room to see when he would be finished, and as she entered she saw the room was full with men all yelling over each-other. Robb was in his fathers chair, rubbing his temples and she once again felt bad for treating him the way she did that morning. She sat down in the back waiting for it to be over, and she started to play with her hair, attempting to braid it when she heard something that made her stop.

An older man with a dark colored beard started yelling that he wanted Robb to lead the army south, that his men wouldn't follow the Kingslayer. She looked to Robb to see his reaction and he had a frown on his face. Jaime was sitting next to him and he cracked a smile before standing up to address the room.

"I feel I should warn all of you, if you refuse to join the army to head south, don't come crying to us later on when your homes are the first sacked. This is a serious threat and these traitors mean to take everything you have. They will come in, murder you and any sons you may have. Your wife and daughters will be raped and probably killed before your homes are sacked and then burned. The only homes that will remain are the large castles that they plan to steal. There will be no survival and if you do not join the war I will not protect you."

The men around the room all went into mob mode, all yelling over eachother and even some started shoving their neighbors. Sam looked around shocked, still trying to wrap her mind around them wanting Robb to lead the fight.

"I promise you what he says is true, these men will show no mercy. I like my father plan on joining the fight, but I am the heir of Winterfell and I have responsibilites here, I only ask for a few months to get everything in order before I march south." Robb said.

"But M'lord this war could be over in just a few months. Surely nothing is more important than that." One man yelled.

"I give you my word that if the war starts I will go immediately. The Kingsguard is going to be marching south getting more volunteers and setting up protection along the coasts. I cannot leave Winterfell to Bran without a few months to show him his responsibilities. Surely you all can understand this." Robb argued, trying to make them see reason.

The room got too loud for Sam to determine what the general reaction to Robb's words were. Sam sat frozen in her seat, she had not expected this to happen. While she knew war was a possibility she didn't think she'd be losing Robb so soon. Fear took hold of her and she started hating herself for the way she had been treating him. If she had known she could lose him, she wouldn't have been blaming him for Jon. She would have spent every day that he was still there showing him how important he is. What if he can't be there when the baby comes? Or worse what if he dies? Tears started building as she thought about this. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Gendry looking down at her with a worried look on his face. She quickly wiped the tears and got up, pulling him out of the room with her.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked when they had stepped outside.

"The men around the castle said that they were looking for volunteers to go with the Kingsguard. I wanted to see what they were planning and if they would need a forge." He replied while having to stop himself from reaching out to cup her face. Her tears brought on a protective side he didn't realize he had.

"Oh, well I'm sure they will but I'd prefer if you didn't go just yet. You just got here and I'm sure you can forge weapons in Winterfell." Part of her selfishly wanted him around for herself, and she also didn't know how many men were going to be leaving. Gendry was big and strong, she wanted him around in-case her and the children needed protection. She didn't trust most of the men who lived around the castle. Even though she didn't know Gendry well, she knew he was one of the good ones. She didn't fear him and she knew he would protect them if he had to.

She looked away from his stare, he was looking at her really intensely and she wasn't in any kind of mood to entertain thoughts of him and her when she just learned she could be losing Robb. When she saw men leaving the council room she told Gendry she had to go and didn't wait for his reply before going back in and finding Robb in an intense argument with the Kingslayer. She walked in quietly hoping they wouldn't notice her so she could hear what they were saying.

"Like I said before, I need to be here for a few months. Bran isn't prepared to Lord Winterfell and I have a child that will be born soon. I want to be here for that before I'm sent to a war from which I may never return." Robb said tiredly.

"These men don't like the Lannisters and if you aren't there I don't think I can control them, or gain any support that I know they would be willing to give you. This would be a great time for Jon to be here, then you could leave him behind to watch over Winterfell for you." Jaime stated while picking at his fingernails like he was bored with the conversation.

When Sam heard Jaime cruelly bring Jon into the conversation it was everything she could do not to charge him. How dare he bring him up, everyone knew Jon was dead and if he didn't it showed how little he respected their family. She clinched her fists, her fingernails digging into her skin. She slowly walked towards him, her body already getting into attack mode before her mind could catch up. Her fists were balled and she was a few seconds away from leaping at him and pulling his pretty golden hair out of his head. She quickly decided that was exactly what she was going to do, rip his pretty hair out.

Both men looked up when they heard Sam's approach and the look on her face made Robb jump up and catch her before she could reach Jaime who hadn't moved from his spot, just staring wide eyed at the girl.

Sam fought Robb's strong hold as he carried her outside, she realized what he was doing and started to scream at Jaime.

"How DARE YOU! Don't you ever say his name again! I'll kill you, do you hear me? I'll fucking kill you!" Sam continued to scream in frustration as Robb carried her out of the council room and through the court yard. When he entered the castle Sam realized where he was taking her and started thrashing to get loose. She _needed _to attack Jaime. Him mentioning Jon's name like that, and so carelessly really struck her hard, and he did throw Bran from that window, forever making him a cripple. She **_needed_** to cause him pain, she **_needed_** to pull his pretty hair out.

"Robb put me down, I can walk!" She used her fists to punch him in the back and that only made him lift her higher over his shoulder until she was bent over his back, so she started punching him in his ass, the only place she could reach. When he finally entered their chambers and sat her on the bed she finally calmed down.

"How cruel is a man to bring up your dead brother like that, if it were anyone else it might be different, but that is the same man who pushed Bran from a window. I don't want him here anymore Robb, I swear I'll kill him." Sam started wiping the tears she hadn't realized where on her cheeks away.

Robb stared at her for a few moments, hating that he couldn't be honest with her yet. Jaime was aware Jon was alive, and he didn't want to tell Sam yet until they were sure he would make it. Instead he only helped wipe her tears and hold her face in his hands.

Sam looked up and attempted to smile at him. "You know I brought you a picnic lunch, that's why I was there. I have no idea what happened to the basket. I must have dropped it." Sam said with a small laugh. Robb smiled, feeling relieved that she was finally being nice to him.

"We can have our own picnic lunch in here if you like." Robb said, before getting up to go arrange food to be brought up. Sam stood up too, and her voice stopped him.

"Robb, we don't need anything else, I think we have everything we need here." When he turned to look at her, she had started to untie her dress until it fell to her feet. He only stared making her feel uncomfortable, so she used her hands to cover her growing belly, feeling that maybe he didn't like that she was growing so much.

"No, don't cover up, I was admiring it. You have no idea how beautiful you are and seeing my child grow in your womb, is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Robb said softly as he walked towards her. He slowly put his hand on your belly before moving down to his knees and kissing it.

She could only look down at him and smile, her thoughts though, were difficult to process. She felt guilty for Jon being gone, and her letting Robb be so intimate with her, but then she felt guilty for other things too. She knew this child could be Jon's and she felt guilty for being so cruel to Robb when he is such a good man. He knows the child may not be his, and yet here he is. Kissing her growing tummy and calling the child his. He's been doing that from the start, and she knows no matter who is the child's father, Robb would always take care of it, and love it as his own. This pushed the guilty feeling about Jon out of the way and she used her fingers to run through his hair as he continued to press soft kisses onto her stomach.

It started to eventually tickle so she gripped his hair to drag him back up to kiss her lips. The kiss was so soft and sweet she was surprised when suddenly she was being lifted into his strong arms and carried over to the bed. He gently laid her on their bed and kissed her lips while he proceeded to remove his clothes, and Sam became impatient and started ripping his shirt off. Robb laughed before he helped her remove the torn shirt while she started untying his breeches. He lifted up so she could use her feet to get them off the rest of the way before he groaned realizing his boots were still on. He quickly hopped off the bed getting rid of them in a matter of seconds. Sam laid back, stroking her stomach and biting her lip at seeing his thick long member leaking for her.

Robb wanted to take it slow since he didn't want to embarrass himself and explode too early, and he also wanted to show her how much he cherished her. He settled between her legs and resisted her when she tried to reach for him to put inside her. Instead he pinned her arms above her head while he slowly rubbed his hard member along her wet lips, and he groaned when he felt how soaked she was. She was ready for him but he wasn't going to give it to her yet. He kissed her long and hard, before moving to her neck and teasing the skin with his tongue before gently nipping with his teeth. Sam moaned and tried to push her hips up to meet his, hoping maybe if she got his head positioned right he would just slide right into her. Robb couldn't resist her any longer and with a hard push of his hips he slowly slipped inside, stretching her. She cried out and he kissed her to keep her quiet. It was the afternoon and he didn't want his family or the servants to hear her screams and come to investigate.

He thrust into her until he couldn't go any deeper and then circled his hips, grinding into her so that he could apply pressure to her swollen clit. She cried out again so he let go of her hands so he could cover her mouth, while chuckling at the look on her face.

"What? You need to be quieter I don't want Rickon wondering in here anytime soon." When she wrapped her legs behind his ass and pulled him even deeper it was him who cried out.

Robb's thrusts started becoming harder and faster and she felt her walls start to spasm. She needed just a little more to push her over the edge, she became frustrated with the ache of being so close and she finally couldn't take his teasing anymore.

"Oh gods Robb, I need it. Please, ugh right there. Harder Robb, oh god." Robb was aware that half of what she said he couldn't understand but he knew what she needed. He slipped his hand between them and rubbed her clit, loving the sounds she was making in his ear before she took his lobe in her mouth and started sucking on it. He lost it then and started pounding into her, the whole bed shook each time he would thrust and the sound of the bed hitting the wall, then the slaps from his balls hitting her ass made her finally explode. She dug her nails into his back and bit his shoulder. His thrusts soon became even harder and he grinded into her not wanting to pull out while he shot his seed deep into her with a few more lazy pushes he almost collapsed on top of her before he caught himself and instead rolled her so that she was laying on his chest. She could feel him dripping out of her and she had never been more turned on. She laid her head on his chest before pressing soft kisses over his heart. Robb smiled and looked down at her before pulling her hand up to his mouth and pressing his own kisses to her knuckles.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. I don't know why I do the things I do, I'm ashamed of myself. I shouldn't have left you the way I did." Sam said while looking out of the window, unable to make eye contact with him when she said that. She prayed he wouldn't ask her of all her misdeeds.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have never hit you. That wasn't me. The stress of everything just pushed me over the edge, and well when you told me that you blackmailed the Queen and Kingslayer for Jon, I became so infuriated with jealousy and hurt I just lost it. I swear to you I will never hurt you again. It just became too much, and I handled it wrong."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the Queen and her brother. I should have, I regret that now. Honestly though, I'm pretty sure they would have killed me if I hadn't made them that deal. Jaime was reaching for his sword and I could see it in both their eyes that killing me would have been easy for them. That doesn't excuse what I did, but I think unconsciously I knew he would have killed me where I stood and I found a way to save myself, and honestly I was worried for Jon's safety. My uncle died after he took the black, and I know most men die pretty quickly up there. I just wanted him to be safe. I promise you Robb that when I made that deal, I had let Jon go already."

Robb turned her chin gently so he could look into her eyes when he asked his next question.

"Are you going to let Jon go now? I want us to be happy, but if you are still carrying all of your love for him, we won't ever make it."

Sam looked away from his eyes, she couldn't let him see the tears that she tried to fight off. She took a deep breath and knew this would change everything. She could tell him no, that she will carry Jon forever until they meet again in the afterlife. But would that be fair to Robb and her child? Could she love a dead man forever and hurt the man she married because she can't let go of a memory? She thought of Jon's smile, it seemed he rarely smiled but when he smiled for her it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She played Jon's voice in her head, of his words to her before he sacrificed himself for her. How he thanked her for choosing him first. She felt more tears building, she loved Jon more than anything. She missed him, and wished she could have died along with him. She would have happily gone back and laid her head on his chest until she took her last breath, but that wasn't what Jon wanted. He wanted her to go back to Robb if he died. This child could be his and he wants her to raise it with Robb, give it the life he didn't get to have. He didn't have a very happy childhood always feeling unwanted and out of place. She chose him first, and she always would. But in Jon's memory, she said the words that would forever change her life. She did it not for herself, not for Robb, and not even her child. She did this for **_Jon_**.

"I'm letting him go now. I promise to you, I'm letting him go." Sam said before reaching up to kiss him again, pouring everything she felt into that kiss. When she finally pulled away he was smiling with his own tears falling down his cheeks. He stroked her face and pulled her loose hair back so he could cup her cheeks.

"I love you Samantha Stark. I loved you the moment I saw you. I promise you I will never hurt you again, and I promise to be the best possible father and husband. I will always put this family first, and I will always love you." Robb said softly looking into her eyes. He watched the emotions pass over her face before he leaned in again to kiss her.

When they finally pulled apart Sam had an idea and felt nervous and even silly for wanting this.

"Robb, do you think we can go and say our vows again? I want to do it right this time. When I married you I said the vows only because you said them first. Can we do it again this time and make it real? A fresh start?"

Robb felt himself get choked up and had to wait to speak until he could pull himself together.

"Yes, there is nothing I'd rather do." He said before taking her in his arms again, this time pulling her to straddle him. She immediately started grinding on him while he softly played with her nipples, feeling himself get hard all over again. They spent the next hour making love until they heard little footsteps running towards their chambers. Robb had to jump out of bed to dress and stop Rickon from bursting into the room. They eventually had lunch with the kids and when they told them of their plans to go and redo their vows they asked the kids to be there. They wanted to make it a family affair, symbolizing their union as one and their promise to do whatever they could to build their family back and to get over the pain of the past few months.

Arya made fun of them, but secretly she smiled when they weren't looking. She wouldn't have chosen Samantha for a sister, but now that she had gotten closer to her she realized she was glad she had her as one. She missed her parents terribly, but having Robb and Sam promise to make their family whole left her feeling hopeful. Bran liked Sam and just wanted to see his brother happy. Rickon, who didn't understand the concept of the vows agreed with a smile on his face because he loved seeing Sam smile at him. He was already attached to her. He spent several weeks following Robb around crying after Bran's fall and he got even worse when his mother left Winterfell. Now though, having Sam's attention made him feel better. They arranged to go to Godswood after dinner that night as a family and redo their vows. Sam worked hard on hers all through dinner. Jaime eventually wondered in to eat his dinner with them and she stared him down like he was a bug.

Jaime knew Sam didn't know that Jon was alive so he didn't take her evil looks personally. He had pissed off Cersei enough times that a woman's cold stare didn't phase him. He even sat across from her before he sat up and snatched a piece of bread off her plate. She looked up like he was insane and Robb got nervous. GreyWind was sitting behind his chair and he had sat up straighter when Jaime walked in. It was clear GreyWind did not like the Kingslayer and when Sam became tense Ghost got closer to her while staring Jaime down. If he didn't calm her down he was afraid one or all of the wolves may attack him. Robb quickly changed the subject until a servant brought out Jaime's food and wine. He dug in like he hadn't eaten in days. Sam gave him a disgusted look and scoffed at him.

Halfway through his plate Jaime stopped eating to clutch his stomach. He had this odd bubbly sensation that caused him to stop eating. It was like he could feel his insides moving around. When it stopped he continued shoving food in his mouth until it happened again, only this time it was loud and he could hear it over the kids laughter. He froze and held his stomach, trying to think of what the problem was. It was the strangest feeling he ever felt. Then he felt sweat beading on his forehead and he burped so loud it shocked him. He looked up to apologize for his rudeness but when he made eye contact with Sam he narrowed his eyes at her. She was _**smiling**_ at him. Not a real smile ofcourse, no this was a smile that looked wicked. The kind of smile someone has before they set you on fire. He wrinkled his forehead in confusion, this pain in the ass has been nothing but rude to him. Never has she smiled at him, and this didn't feel like a _**real**_ smile. When his stomach started cramping he started to feel sick. Still, he kept his gaze on her never looking away. Once again his stomach made a noise, so loud he knew she heard it. Her smile twisted until it became something else entirely. It was no longer a smile, it was something else. He couldn't even describe it, he had never had anyone look at him like she was. Which is really saying something since he has had many men attempt to kill him, to want him dead. No, her look was far worse than the looks he was used to. It was a look that said I'm going to ruin you and enjoy every second of it, but very, very slowly.

When Robb finally looked over at the both of them and asked what was wrong her face transformed into an innocent look. Her smile was big, her dimples were shining brightly, her doe eyes batted and Jaime knew then that she did something to his food. He could only wince when the next cramp came, and he jumped up out of his seat and ran as fast as he could out of the dining hall. He didn't know where the closest place he could go was and when he spotted the courtyard he made his way there. He didn't make it, as he was running he felt and heard the mess he made of his best breeches. He finally made it outside and ducked into the nearest bushes, cursing that woman for being such an evil bitch.

xxx

Tyrion flipped through the pages of his latest book while looking at the moon outside his window. Where were those whores he had requested? He decided against leaving to go to the brothel like he normally would since he wanted to stay around incase Jon needed something. He had finally talked Jon into staying the night, and was glad he did. A storm came in making travel impossible. The healers checked Jon over and said that he needed a couple days rest at least. It took two days before the storm passed and Jon was set to go. He had Tyrion send out a raven once the storm died down to inform Robb he was coming. He made his way out, riding as fast as his horse could take him. He needed to get home, to his family, to Samantha.

xxx

Chases men were watching the Lannister castle, taking note of everything that would help them. Chase had sent a group of men there to watch the castle and take down anything helpful to them. They were planning on attacking Casterly Rock first. It was close to the sea, and it was the easiest target that mattered. Jaime Lannister had taken most of the Kings Guard north, and those that he left behind were in KingsLanding keeping the royal family safe. Chase wanted to take the Lannister castle to make a point. He knew if he attacked them first, it would rile Jaime into bringing his army south, and away from both Winterfell and Kingslanding. While he drew Jaime and the guard out, he would be sending a group of specially trained men to both Kingslanding and then Winterfell. He was willing to let his fathers men get butchered by Jaime and it saved him from having to kill them off himself. He enjoyed killing them, but he had better things to be doing with his time. Those he deemed unworthy of his guard were going to be sent to draw the KingsGuard out.

He planned on hitting Kingslanding hard, putting the royals heads on spikes and taking Sansa Stark for his brother Willas. He knew from his spies that Ned Stark was on the road heading south and he planned on getting him before he made it back to Kingslanding. This would put fear in the Kingdom when the Kings own hand is murdered. He was still debating on just killing him and getting rid of the body or making a spectacle out of it. He wanted the fear of the people, but at the same time he needed to merge their families and he didn't want to risk his brothers safety with Sansamurdering him in his sleep. He also didn't trust Sam not to hate him for it. After considering Sam he decided he would just take Ned Stark captive and force Robb into heading south for him. He knew that once the wolf heard of his father being taken, he would come for him. That would make taking over Winterfell and taking Sam easier. Lord Greyjoy was pushing for action now, he learned of his sons arrest and took it as a personal attack. He sent a raven requesting Arya be married to Theon to secure his place in Winterfell and Chase cringed at the thought of keeping that idiot around for very long, much less wasting a Stark wife on someone he would kill himself as soon as it was over. No, he was going to marry Arya to Loras. He wrote back to Lord Greyjoy that he would free his son and marry him to Arya that same day. He grinned at the thought of sending his sons head to him instead.

During dinner a raven arrived from his men watching over the Lannister castle. They had been shooting every Raven within 10 miles of the castle. Tyrion tried sending a raven to Robb Stark saying Jon Snow was alive and on his way North. Anger filled him as he balled the letter up. He tried to control the fire that burned through him when he realized he had not killed that bastard, and now he was going North back to _his _girl. He stood up and with a swing of his arm knocked everything off of his desk. He then smashed anything he could get his hands on, all the while yelling his fury to the gods. One of his men ran into the room to see what was wrong and seeing his Lord's face he turned around and attempted to escape but wasn't fast enough. Chase reached him in just two strides and grabbed his head from behind twisting until he heard the snap of his neck. He dropped the body in search of more, and before the night was over he had accomplished getting rid of several of his fathers men who were not worthy of him and his army.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Not too sure of anyone is reading but if you are, you will finally learn what happened to Cate. I also have decided to redo some of my videos so if you are reading and want to see it then you can find the link on my profile page.

Chapter 21

Chase sighed in frustration, his plans were working out but it was taking too long. Every day that he spent without the woman that was rightfully his made him more aware that she may not want to come back to him. She could be happy and that thought left Chase imagining doing awful things to her and the people she cared about. He knew he loved her, but he knew that if he couldn't have her than no one would. He would not spend his life knowing some other man was with what was his. He had been doing research on the Stark family, digging anything he could up on them to help with his war and getting her back. Their family was too clean, too noble. No one was that perfect, he knew that usually the people who seem to be the most innocent usually have the worst secrets.

He had several of his history books open on the noble families of the kingdom that went back generations. He needed to get something on them, something that would pull Robb away from Winterfell and leave Samantha behind. She would be getting to the point soon that she wouldn't be able to travel and he was desperate to get her back before that time came. He didn't want her going into child birth on the road and end up watching her bleed to death or die of infection. He couldn't care less about the child, but he knew if he wanted her that was something he would have to deal with. His plans were set, the child would inherit Winterfell once he or she was old enough. He felt like he was honoring the Stark's by keeping the women alive and allowing them to marry other nobles to keep the Stark family line alive and well.

He tossed the book he was reading across the room in frustration. He yelled for Thomas to come into his chambers. Thomas entered immediately and went to his master.

"Bring me the prisoner, I need her to tell me more about their family. Bring Wes also, he is good at torturing people. I have a feeling she won't talk without a little incentive."

When Thomas came back in with Wes and his very sickly looking prisoner he rolled his eyes. Wes was one of the best at torturing and he let out a loud laugh when he saw the items in his arms. The prisoner though only stared at the floor, refusing to even acknowledge the awful man she had met just days before.

"So, Lady Stark I would say how ravishing you look, but that would be a lie. I've seen corpses look better." Chase said smirking.

When she still didn't look up to acknowledge him he felt insulted. He nodded at Thomas to tie her down to a chair so they could begin.

"I can make this easy, or I can make this hard. You choose. If you don't answer my questions, my friend Wes here will hurt you... I'm going to tell you right now that you will be hurt until I get the information I want or you die. Those are the only two options so choose wisely." When she still didn't look up he smiled, knowing he was going to enjoy this.

"First I want to know the name of Ned's bastards mother." Cate flinched at the mention of the bane of her existence. Chase's smirk dropped and he gave Wes the signal. Cate's screams could be heard through-out the castle. Wes ripped three fingernails from her fingers before Chase gave him the signal to stop.

"Lets try this again. Who is Jon Snow's mother?"

Cate looked up to the monster and shook her head. "I don't know. My husband never told me or anyone for that matter."

This caused Chase to frown. He could tell when most people were lying and he could tell she wasn't. The only person he could never read correctly was Samantha, yet another reason he was so obsessed.

"Your husband never told you who the bastards mother was?" He verified.

"No, I asked him a thousand times. He just came back from the war with him and never spoke of the mother."

"That doesn't make sense. From everything I've learned about Ned Stark, he put loyalty and honor above all else. Why would he bring home his bastard child to humiliate you and never tell you the mother?" Chase questioned out loud, more to himself than her. She just shook her head, softly weeping from the pain she was in.

"Aren't Robb and Jon the same age?" He asked, trying to figure out where Ned was at the time that he created the bastard.

"Robb is a few months older than Jon." She said while attempting to hold in her sobs.

"From what I've read, you got pregnant with Robb right after the wedding because Ned had to go to war right?" He asked her.

"Yes, he left just days after our wedding." Cate said hesitantly.

"So, he was on the road when he met her, possibly a whore in the camp?" He asked her. She only nodded and shrugged.

"How did he know the bastard was his if it was a whore in the camp? Surely it could have been a number of men's? Why would he be so disrespectful to his new wife over a whores child?" Chase asked her frustrated.

"I don't know!" She screamed, upset that she was having to talk about Jon.

He narrowed his eyes at her before nodding to Wes who proceeded to take another fingernail while Cate screamed.

"You will answer all my questions without attitude." He stated. She only sobbed nodding her head promising anything to make it stop.

"No man would trust a whores word that the child is his, especially someone like Ned Stark. That bastards mother is not a whore, I can tell you that right now. When is Jon's name day?" He asked feeling as if he was missing something.

When she told him he realized that date sounded really familiar. He got up digging through all the books on the noble families in the kingdom before getting frustrated and throwing the books around until he found the one he wanted.

"Jon Snow's name day is a day before the day that Rhaegar Targaryen was killed by King Robert. That was also the day before Ned Stark found his sister Lyanna as she died right?" Chase asked her, already knowing the answer. He felt his hands shaking with the excitement he felt of figuring this out. Cate just said yes, not seemingly understanding where he was going with this.

"You are the stupidest woman I have ever met. How did you not see that Jon Snow is not your husbands bastard?" He asked with a dimpled smile that somehow made him look even more monstrous.

"**_Yes he is_**, he looks more like his father than even our children. He is no doubt my husbands blood." She argued, getting even more upset that she had to voice that. She hated that Jon looked more Stark than her children.

"He **_is_** of your husbands blood woman! Do you still not understand?" He asked.

"Understand **_what_**?" She yelled back. She would suffer for that, but he would make his point first.

"Jon Snow is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Clearly this is the truth, the time matches perfectly, and I never understood why Ned Stark, the most honorable man I've ever known would bring home a bastard child to his new wife. He would have just quietly provided for the child like most men do. He took Jon as his own so that King Robert wouldn't murder him, like he was doing with the whole Targaryen blood line. Rhaegar's infant and little girl were brutally murdered on Robert's command.

Cate's eyes were huge in her shock. This monster understood something that she never saw, something she probably would have if she hadn't been blinded by her jealousy.

"Now you get it, took you long enough. It's no surprise that your crazy sister was able to trick you so well. Tell me something, how did it feel to be betrayed by your own sister? When she wrote to me, offering you in exchange for only my promise that we wouldn't invade her lands I wondered what you did to her to make her abduct you and then sell you off for only a promise. So what did you do? It had to be something really nasty to make your own sister hate you."

"I did nothing but love and support my sister." Cate answered coldly.

"I bet it was over a man, it always comes down to love in the end doesn't it?" When she didn't answer he glared at her.

"I'll be doing you a favor, so you should be thankful to me. I'll kill your sister and her little runt before I ride to Winterfell and sack your home, kill your sons and execute your husband. Not necessarily in that order. But, I am merciful. Sansa will be married to my brother Willas and Arya will marry Loras. You will be able to die knowing your blood will be of my blood."

Cate could only watch in horror as he grinned at her before ordering Wes to remove the rest of her nails. Her screams lasted until she eventually passed out.

Later that day Chase giddily wrote a letter to Ned Stark, demanding Samantha's return. He made it clear that if she isn't returned to him he would be sending ravens out to every high lord in the Kingdom including King Robert.

When Chase was done with the letter he ordered Tyrion the Imp be brought in to dance for him. He needed a good laugh. He was going to kill the little Imp until he thought he may be useful. He would keep him alive as long as he was entertained but his father, Tywin Lannister would be another story. He had escaped their attack at Casterly Rock and was now on the run. He had been pulling his bannermen together when Chase attacked him.

He knew with Jaime so far away he would be able to attack the castle pretty easily. Many of his men got away but that didn't worry him. He had way more men than Lannister and the Kingsguard combined. His only real fight would be when the Northern Army marches down. He had GreyJoysmen with him and were preparing another attack, this time they would take Harrenhal on their way to Kings Landing. Chase knew they would find weapons and men at Harrenhal that he could temporarily use against Kingslanding. He didn't like the idea of taking prisoners to fight for him but he would make sure they were put in the front of the lines and any who survived would be killed when he won the war. GreyJoy was sending men out to the coast line attacking villages taking the men for their army and taking any resources to supply their troops. GreyJoy had wanted to go straight to Winterfell before Chase put an end to that idea. He didn't trust Greyjoys men not to harm Samantha. Instead he requested Greyjoy send men into the Twins to either recruit the Frey's or destroy them. There was no third option for anyone in Westeros.

xxx

Jon traveled as far as he could until his horse forced him to stop. He was a days ride in and he was getting really antsy to get back to Winterfell, to Samantha. Jon decided he would let the horse rest but he wouldn't sleep until he was atleast half way home. He needed to get back to her, something inside of him was telling him he needed to be there.

After several days of traveling Jon stopped at Fairmarket just west of Kingsroad to buy a new horse. His wasn't as fast as he hoped and he was anxious to get home. As he was browsing the horses to find the best one he heard his name being yelled. Jon spun around to see his father running towards him, shock clearly written on his face. Jon didn't even have time to ask what the matter was before he was engulfed in his fathers arms, and it made him feel like a little boy again. He hugged his father back, before his father let go enough to get a clear look at his face checking him for injuries.

"You're supposed to be dead. Tell me this isn't a dream." Ned said, tears in his eyes.

"No, father its no dream. I was found by an elderly man who took care of me until Tyrion found me. I've been with him until I got well enough to ride back home. Tyrion said he sent an raven to Winterfell and Kingslanding, I thought you knew I survived." Jon said feeling extremely guilty for not sending a raven himself. His mind had only been on getting back to Samantha.

"Son, I just heard less than a week ago that Casterly Rock was attacked and is now under Tyrell control. I've been on the road searching for Cate but now I'm meeting the Kingsguard in Red Fork to try and get it back." Ned said looking tired, and Jon thought he looked like he had aged years rather than months.

"You still haven't found Cate?" Jon said worried, he was never close to her, and she always hated him but he cared about her well being for his family's sake.

"No, there is no sign of her or Ser Rodrik. I'm afraid since there was never a request for ransom that she isn't alive." Ned said while lowering his eyes, still unable to give up on finding his wife. The mother of his children.

Jon and Ned walked to the camp that Ned had set up for his men after Jon had chosen his new horse. He was lost in thoughts of Samantha when Ned requested his men give them some time alone. Jon watched them leave looking confused but silent, waiting for his father to speak.

"Son, I've been keeping many things from you. You've always asked about your mother and I've always avoided answering, and now I think it's time you knew the truth. It's vital that you take what I'm about to tell you seriously. I see the look in your eyes, I know why you are in a rush to get back to Winterfell. She is your brothers wife Jon, and I think what I'm about to tell you should make you reconsider. I've kept this bottled up for so long, unable to tell anyone, not even Cate. I did this because I made a promise to your mother." Ned hesitated before continuing.

"Jon, I'm not your father. Your mother is my sister, Lyanna. When I had found her she had just delivered you and she was bleeding to death. She begged me to never reveal who your parents are. She knew as well as I did that you wouldn't have made it past infancy if your parentage was revealed. Your father was Rhaegar Targaryen, the dragon Prince." Ned stopped to give Jon a moment to process this.

Jon just stared blankly at his father, unable to believe what he was telling him. Then it finally made sense, and he swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that he refused to let fall.

"Son, do you understand why I did what I did?" Ned asked carefully.

"Yes, I do." Jon said still unable to look him in the eyes.

"Robert wanted every Targaryen dead, if he had learned that your mother was carrying Rhaegar's child, you would have been taken from me and immediately killed. I never told anyone this, for your safety."

"Then why are you telling me now?" Jon asked irritated that his whole life had been a lie.

"There is more son. I never told anyone, but it seems the secret didn't stay hidden. I received a letter from Chase Tyrell demanding Samantha be returned to him. He said he knew our family secret and would tell everyone if Samantha isn't returned. Of course I would have never considered returning her, she is Robb's wife and there is nothing he could do to make me even consider that. But now that I know you're alive, you aren't safe anymore. You need to get what you can and get as far away as possible. Go back to the wall if you must, or across the Narrow Sea. Chase Tyrellwill tell the King what he knows and I know Robert's hate runs deep, he will order you to be killed. Chase knows the child Samantha is carrying could be yours and I need to let Robb know she isn't safe either. Many would kill both of you to make sure that Targaryen bloodline does not survive."

Jon looked to the North on instinct, finally understanding what he was telling him. Samantha and her child were not safe anymore, none of them were. He tried to focus on just this but he kept thinking about his mother.

"So I'm a product of rape." Jon said devastated.

Ned shook his head at his son. "No, son. Your mother chose to go with Rhaegar. He should have never taken her but she did fall in love with him, and she was just as wild as Arya, and she refused to listen to any of us. She ran off with him and when I finally found her she told me how much she loves you, and she loved your father. He risked the Kingdom to take her, he was madly in love with her and he wanted you. He died in the Trident that day because he wanted to keep Robert from finding you. He knew if you were discovered what would happen. He gave me enough time to go in and save you, I just couldn't save your mother. It haunts me in my dreams when I see her face begging me to make that promise. I never regretted it, and I still don't. I only regret that I couldn't tell you sooner."

Jon stared at his father processing what he had told him. His mother was the woman who started the war, he had heard stories of her growing up and was always told how much Arya takes after her. He always felt a strong bond with his sister and now he knew why. Hearing that his mother loved him, and his father even died to save him made him feel less the outcast that he always felt he was. He always thought his mother didn't care about him, and that his father only took him in because of his honor. Now he knew his parents wanted him, and risked all to have him. He always felt different because he was different. He thought on this for a few more moments before his thoughts trailed back to Samantha.

"Father I need to go now, she isn't safe. If Chase knows that she could be carrying my child, he may tell just to hurt me. I need to go get her fromWinterfell and take her far away so no one can find us." Jon said, planning supplies he would need. He didn't know where they were going yet, but he knew by the time he reached Winterfell he would know.

"Son, she is Robb's wife; you cannot take her away from him. That child is his, even if it was created by you. They are married and the child is Robb's heir." Ned tried to make Jon see but looking into his sons dark stormy eyes he knew, Jon was going to take her.

"Father I know and I'm sorry for what this will do to him, but I cannot leave her and the child there. She isn't safe, and you know that." Ned agreed, but still she was Robb's wife. There was no honor in taking another mans wife away from him, especially your brothers wife.

"Son, listen to reason. Tell Robb what I have just told you and he will make sure she is safe. He won't let her be harmed, I told you because you deserve to know, but I didn't tell you so you could have an excuse to take her away. She is Robb's wife and he will decide how to handle this. I'm asking you to not do this." Ned begged, but Jon shook his head.

"I'm sorry father. She means too much to me, and she isn't safe in Winterfell. I know this will destroy my relationship with Robb, but I have to take her away. I can't stand by and wait for something to happen to her or the child."

"Son, think before doing something so rash. Robb won't allow you to just take her, he will fight you. Are you prepared for that? Can you really kill your brother? I don't want to lose a son, so please for any love that you bare for me, don't do this."

"I'm sorry father. This is goodbye, I have to go." Jon said before turning around and mounting his horse, charging in the direction of Winterfell.

Ned watched him go before he sat heavily on the ground. Ned was a strong man and no tears were shed, but he felt like he was losing everything that ever mattered. His wife was likely dead, and his sons would kill one another. He was supposed to go fight in yet another war when all he wanted to do was see his family.


	22. Chapter 22

Okay I just posted a new video that is all Jon and Sam, and I'm very proud of it so please everyone go and see its called **Never Let me go**... The link is on my profile or you can go to Vimeo . com and search for **Snichols**.

**This chapter is dedicated to Stormborn and SiouxFan who were awesome enough to leave reviews. I don't ask for reviews but I really enjoy when people leave them, and i love to hear others opinions. I get so excited when someone reads and actually reviews with their side or their thoughts. Even if they don't match my own, it gives me the chance to see what others think. Also, I won't be making Sam into the fluffy good girl most people do, I keep stressing that she is no where near good. She will have her good moments but I won't make her into something that she isn't. She will be maturing through out the story, but her nature will be the same. **

I wanted to respond to a some reviews ... I really think Robert would have killed Jon even with Ned's friendship. I don't necessarily think he would kill Sam and her child, but I think there are many others who would for having the Targaryen blood line. The Mad King really did a lot of awful things and there are a lot of people who don't want that blood line to survive. I think Dany has only survived as long as she has because she is still across the Narrow Sea, and even then she has Robert attempting to kill her and the baby. I don't think Ned really trusts Robert anymore, and hasn't for a very long time. Ned won't want to risk the safety of anyone in his family so I think he would do his best to keep it secret. Robert isn't the only one who wants that blood line permanently gone.

Jon is OOC in this, and him going North does put them in danger, but at the same time they need someone to be there. We all saw what happens to Bran and Rickon when they are left alone in Winterfell, if Theon hadn't done what he did, someone else would have eventually done it. I think in this case, Robb leaving behind a pregnant wife would make them an even bigger target. In this kingdom there are some really awful people who are always looking to take advantage of any situation and I think Jon goes back to Winterfell because he knows they are like sitting ducks. He thinks he will be able to get them out. His plan is to take them to the Wall if something happens, which I think is the only way they could probably survive if they are attacked. Its not just Chase who would come to get them, like I said before there are a ton of people who would want to take Winterfell. In my story Sam is from one of the wealthiest families and I think many who learn that she is there without Robb would try and take her for Ransom. Also the main reason Jon went to Winterfell rather than back to the Wall is because he believes Winter is coming, and that is Robbs greatest fear. If Winter comes with Robb stuck down South, they will virtually be stuck in Winterfell and Jon knows of the monsters that come out in Winter. They really do need Jon there in order to survive because I don't see Sam being able to keep everything together. Also, women die in childbirth all the time and if Sam were to die, Jon wants to be there to help his siblings. Most of the men have went South with Robb and they really have no one except Sam who we all know isn't much help. I know its seems kinda crazy that Jon would risk going back when he has a target on his back, but he really has no choice. Sam isn't the type to do the best thing when in times of crisis, and I think Jon knows that. He loves his siblings and he doesn't trust Sam to keep them safe. Which, is good because I don't trust Sam to keep them safe either lol.

Everyone will assume its Robb's child since its his wife. I hate to give this away, but Chase won't be telling anyone. He is obsessed with getting her back but that was only a threat. He has no plans of telling anyone, he was just desperate to get his way and was using anything he could. So no one will be questioning Sam's baby daddy in this story besides the main characters. But, I promise the child will take after its father so we will eventually all know who the daddy really is. No one else would question it though, because no one has reason to.

Oh and yes I got a review that Sam is a slut.. Yes she is! The girl can't get enough and even though she will behave right now, don't expect her to become a good girl over night, because she is def not a good girl by any means.

For those who enjoy the Jon/Sam go see my new video I made... Its all about them and I worked really hard on it. You can find the link on my profile.

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you keep reading.

**Chapter 22**

Sam snuggled closer to Robb after waking early to find him talking in his sleep. They had exchanged their vows again the night before and she couldn't have pictured anything more romantic. She was starting to realize how much she loved Robb, and she knew her love for Jon blinded her to that. She sometimes wondered if her and Jon only had more passion, which made her think it was real love. She could picture her life with Robb, having many children who looked like their father, with his dark reddish hair and bright blue eyes. She pictured them growing old together, and she wanted nothing more than to spend her life with him.

She giggled when he started talking again, before she didn't understand him since she herself was asleep, the noise had woken her but now that she was awake she laughed at him. He had told Rickon to tie up shaggy dog, and her smile only grew when she thought of that silly wolf. He was too wild and had absolutely no discipline which drove Robb mad. He was too used to Grey Wind's perfect behavior and often blamed himself for not taking the time to train Shaggy dog to behave. Ghost's head popped up when he heard her laughter and she smiled fondly at him. He was having a hard time and Sam knew he missed Jon. She missed him too.

xxx

After having breakfast with Sam and the kids Robb left in search of the Kingslayer. He needed to speak to him about the men he intended to send with him. He found Jaime in the practice ring, beating a dummy with fierce blows. Robb could tell there was something wrong and hesitated before going in. He didn't want to ask him what was wrong, he could really care less but he did need to speak with him. He sighed before finally entering and kicking at the dirt to make his presence known.

Jaime whipped around and saw it was Robb, before he continued to pass blows on the dummy, releasing his anger on it.

"Is something wrong?" Robb asked, hating that he had to be civil with the man.

"Oh no, everything is wonderful. I just learned that Casterly Rock has been attacked and no one knows who survived or if help was sent."

Robb felt his stomach drop. Jon was in Casterly Rock. He stepped forward and opened his mouth to ask the question before Jaime interrupted him.

"No, I don't know if your brother is alright. I'm assuming he isn't and I'm sure his head rests on a spike next to my brothers." Robb looked away, to control his emotions. Jaime on the other hand didn't he continued to swing his sword before he starTed cursing throwing the sword to the side. He backed away towards the fence before sliding to the ground. Robb watched him as his hands gripped his hair, tugging on the ends in frustration.

"I'm going to kill them, I'm going to rip them apart before I sew them back together and hang their bodies outside of Casterly Rock to show everyone what happens when you come into my home and attempt to take what does not belong to you." Jaime said, voice cold and hard.

Robb didn't want to have this conversation but realized he needed to stay on Jaime's good side if he wanted news sent to him regularly when he marched south. He hated having to befriend the man who pushed Bran from that window, but he knew he had to. He swallowed his pride and sat down too, across from him.

"When you get down there can you try and find out what happened to Jon's body? I want to bring him home and put him where he belongs, in the crypt with all of the Starks."

"You're assuming he is dead?" Jaime asked shocked.

"Yes. If he had survived by some miracle from his fever, they would have murdered him when they found him in the castle. I'm glad I didn't tell my family that he was still alive, this would have really hurt them more than they are already hurting."

"I need to march South now. I can't wait any longer, I need to get home and get them out of my family's home." Jaime finally said.

"I understand. I will join you soon, if the fighting starts I will leave as soon as you Raven for me. I'm hoping to spend just a little longer with my family to show Bran what he needs before I have to go." Robb said sadly.

"I thought you wanted to see your child born?" Jaime asked, not looking away from the dirt.

"I do, but I have no choice. I didn't expect them to make a move so soon. I need to be there to help, my men and every family in the North will be expecting me to do this. As Lord of Winterfell I must."

"Will you be bringing the wolves with you? They would be great help in the battles. They could kill more man than the both of us." Jaime said finally looking up.

"I'll be bringing Grey Wind, but I don't think the others. He is the only one besides Ghost who is trained well enough to be of use, I think the others may attack our men. Summer may be of use, but I'd rather leave her with Bran now." Robb said looking Jaime in the eyes as he said this, he needed to say his brothers name to this man who hurt him. Jaime looked guilty before looking away.

"That is probably best." He finally said quietly.

xxx

Robb eventually made it back to his family in time for dinner. He had been going around Winterfell making sure they were stocked with supplies to get them through if Winter came early, and he ordered the things they didn't have but would need. He needed to bring Bran with him in the morning so he could make sure he knew where everything was. He thought of bringing Rickon but realized it would be useless. He had the attention span of a knat and it would only take longer. He decided to bring Arya and Sam with them to also make sure they all were prepared. His greatest fear was Winter coming early and him not being able to make it back in time. He knew the Winter would bring out the savages and sickness that plagued their lands in the cold dark nights. He worried so much he didn't have time to mourn the loss of Jon.

He spent the next several days with his family, showing them everything they would need to know and trying to comfort them and himself. Samantha had broken down and cried, begging him not to leave her. He wanted to tell her that he never would, but knew that wasn't true. He told her it was his duty and that he loved her and made her promise to take care of his siblings. He made love to her every night for hours until they were both exhausted. He knew that this is what their life was supposed to be, making love for hours and just holding each other as tightly as they could. Laughing and playing with his siblings, he would miss this most.

The day that he had to leave, was a sad day for the Stark family. Sam had already cried to him the night before, and forced herself not to cry again in front of the kids while Rickon cried and clung to Robb, making him feel horrible for leaving them. Bran held strong but Robb could see the dark circles under his eyes, he was worried and Robb hated that he put so much on his little brothers shoulders already. He had spoken to Bran several times about him now being Lord of Winterfell, and he made sure Bran knew everything in case he didn't make it back. Bran promised to take care of the family for him and Winterfell until he made it back. Because Bran stated very clearly that he **_would_** be coming back to them.

Arya cried but held on to Sam, making Robb smile at seeing how close those two have gotten in the days leading up to his departure. Arya had been taking lessons on child birth, determined to be the one to help Sam when she has the baby. Maester Luwin promised Robb he would look after the family and everyone in Winterfell came out to see him off. As he rode away to meet his men, he looked back only for a second, knowing he would need to keep his focus on the war so he could come back to his family.

Jon had been riding North in a frenzy, and had just reached Kingsroad, only a few hours away from Winterfell. He had been on the road only a couple hours when he saw a large group of men heading South, and from even miles away he recognized the leader of the group. That was Robb. Jon sped up his horse and as he rode closer he saw that his brother finally saw him and had started racing to meet him.

When Jon finally got close enough to stop his horse, he saw the look on Robb's face and knew he hadn't received word that he had survived.

"Jon?" Robb asked in shock.

"Yes, it's me brother. I thought Tyrion sent a raven, obviously it never came." Jon said circling his horse, wondering if Robb would dismount so they could speak.

Robb could only gape at him, eventually he closed his mouth and spoke.

"I thought you were dead." His voice was raspy and Jon frowned.

"Well I'm not. I need to speak to you brother, can you stop for a minute?" Jon said while making eye contact with his brother to show him it was important. Robb nodded, and waved his men off while he dismounted. They walked for a few minutes before Robb spun around on him.

"Were you going to Winterfell?" Robb asked.

"Yes. It's the reason we need to speak. I've seen father, and he's told me something that is going to change everything. Father told me who my real parents are. We don't share a father after-all. My real mother was Lyanna Stark, and my father was Rhaegar Targaryen. It's not important the whys, but to make this short father took me from my mother after she made him promise to never tell anyone who my parents were. She knew I would have been murdered and he lied to keep me safe. The reason he told me now is Chase Tyrell somehow knows and is threatening to expose the secret if you don't hand Samantha back over to him. I'm not worried about me, but too many people know that Samantha's child may be mine. Many people would murder her for carrying a child of Targaryen blood. I need to take her so I can hide her. I'm sorry for this brother but I have to."

Robb stared at him in shock while he processed everything.

"You can't take my **_wife_** anywhere. She is in Winterfell where she belongs, and the child is mine. I'm her husband and I will kill any person who suggests it isn't mine." Robb spat.

"Robb, she could be hunted and killed, do you want that to happen?" Jon yelled back.

"Of course not, but she is in Winterfell where she belongs. You do remember your siblings right? Or now that you aren't their real brother did you stop caring about them? Sam would never leave them behind. She has gotten really close to them, and she has promised them she will never leave. The children needed a mother and she has taken on that role, so no, you won't be taking her anywhere. If you think you are, then we should end this right here, because I will not let you walk away from here if you think you're going to go and tear apart the family I've been working so hard to protect." Robb finished while pulling out his sword.

Jon stepped back looking to the ground in disappointment. This is not how he wanted this to go. He took a few moments to think before looking up at his brother.

"I'm sorry Robb, I won't take her away. You're right, the children need her. I was worried for her. Promise me that you will keep her safe and I will leave her there."

"I've left her in the best care possible, but I have to march South to meet up with the Kingslayer. We need to stop Chase from invading anymore of the Seven. He's already taken Casterly Rock and rumors say he's on his way to Kingslanding."

"I will stay behind in Winterfell to make sure they are safe. If something happens I'll take them to the Wall. I have a bad feeling that Chase will be coming after her."

"You need to keep them in Winterfell if possible, there always needs to be a Stark in Winterfell Jon." Robb said desperately.

"I know, I swear to you I will not take them to the Wall unless it is the last resort. Know that if something happens, that is where we will be."

Robb nodded before looking away, finally he turned back to his brother.

"We're happy now Jon. I know that you love her, but this time we have been trying really hard to build a strong family. I'm in love with her and she loves me too. She let you go, and we've redone our vows. We're strong, please don't ruin what I've worked so hard to build. If I should die, you have my blessing, but until then promise me brother that you will leave her alone. Respect our marriage and let her go." Robb said while intensely staring into his brothers eyes.

Jons eye's watered before he nodded. "I promise. Be safe and come back for her." Jon said before hugging his brother. Robb returned the hug before getting back on his horse and riding away, his men following him. Jon rode to Winterfell slowly, knowing when he got there he was going to keep his promise and let her go.

xxx

Sam and the kids were eating dinner in the private dining hall since Robb was no longer there. She felt uncomfortable spending her meals with the numerous residents of Winterfell without him there. As Lord of Winterfell, Robb would usually invite many of his people to join in on the meals in the large dining hall, and sometimes men would get too drunk on wine and start fights and Sam was not going to be putting up with any of that while she already had so many things to worry about. Robb had warned her about his fears that winter would come while he was away and she had never experienced a real Northern Winter and this terrified her. Living in the South during the last Winter she really couldn't remember it since she was so young, but the stories she has heard of all the creatures that came out was enough to scare her. She also worried about the people who would want to take advantage of Robb not being there, and attempt to harm her family. She had so many worries that dining with the people ofWinterfell was the last thing she wanted to do. Her biggest fear though was that Robb would be killed. She lost Jon and she wouldn't be able to survive losing Robb, especially after she finally devoted herself to him. She missed him already, and her chest ached for him.

Bran pulled her away from her thoughts when he yelled at Rickon to stop, and Sam looked up to see Rickon flicking his food at Bran. Arya laughed but surprisingly didn't join in. Sam was really seeing Arya change in just the short time since they arrived back to Winterfell together. When she first met Arya, it was she who was causing trouble, throwing her food at Sansa. Now she was really proving that she wanted to help and Sam admired the little girl, she didn't think she would have been the same if she were Arya's age and in her place.

Sam almost choked on her food when Rickon attempted to flick food at her but only managed to drop it into his goblet of water. His face was priceless, and everyone at the table had a good laugh at Rickon's expense. The little boy made a face before getting up and getting into Sam's lap. She pushed out her chair enough to allow him room to sit, and she reached over for his plate and pulled his food closer so they could eat together. Sam knew the children would be the only reason she didn't go into a depression with Robb's departure and she was determined to keep the family strong like Robb wanted, so when he came back they could pick up where they left off, and he would be able to meet his child without any additional stress. She knew him going into war would be hard, and he would need their support when he returned.

Rickon giggled when Sam fed him a spoon of her pudding. The family was having so much fun that they didn't hear the dining hall doors open, butArya suddenly froze, causing Sam to look to see what she was looking at. Sam's breath caught in her throat when she saw who was standing there, with tears in his eyes.

Arya reacted first, pushing out from the table so hard her chair hit the floor, and she was already across the room jumping into his arms. Sam couldn't make herself react, and could only watch as Jon eventually put Arya down to come over to Bran and hug him while speaking quietly in his ear. When Jon eventually made his way to where her and Rickon were sitting, he smiled fondly at Rickon before lifting him out of Sam's lap to hug him tightly. As he was speaking quietly to Rickon, Jon looked down at Sam who had yet to unfreeze. When he set Rickon back down, it was in his chair rather than Sam's lap where he had been sitting. Rickon jumped up to run back to Sam and before he could hop back in her lap, Jon chided him saying that he should sit in his own chair, that he could hurt the baby climbing on Sam like that. Rickon looked upset and went to sit back in his own chair. Sam had still yet to say a word, she could only stare at Jon.

Finally, Jon asked her if she was finished with her dinner and she could only nod. He asked Maester Luwin who had been standing in the doorway to make sure the kids were put to bed before he silently held his hand out for Sam to take. She numbly let him pull her up and walk her out of the dining hall down to her chambers. When he closed the door she had been staring out the window with her back to him.

"Do I not get a hello?" Jon asked, his voice rough. Sam could only stare out the window, and eventually wrapped her arms around herself, to try and hold herself together.

"Sam, please say something." Jon said as he walked directly behind her, and she could feel his breath on her neck. Finally, Sam turned around to stare at him, and her face was a blank mask.

Suddenly Sam's hand came back and she slapped Jon across the face. His cheek instantly colored, and her hand stung. He looked at her, hurt written across his face and she finally broke down. She started shoving him back and hitting his chest with her fists while yelling things that didn't make sense.

Jon let her keep hitting him and finally her words started to become more clear.

"How could you do that to me? You forced me to go when you said we would stay together. How could you do that to me? Do you know how it felt being on that horse and unable to get off? How could you do that to me?" she screamed and continued to fight against him. He finally pulled her close to his chest until she broke down and cried against him, his arms holding her up.

He put his face against her hair, inhaling her scent. "I'm sorry, I had to. I needed to get you out of there, it was the only way."

"No! Jon that isn't okay. You don't get to make those kind of decisions alone. I would have rather stayed with you than be forced to leave you behind like that. Do you know what that did to me? A part of me died that day." She cried.

"I know, but it was the only way. I couldn't let you get taken again." He tried to soothe.

"That isn't fair Jon. What if the roles were reversed? How would you feel if I sacrificed myself for you, while you were being pulled away and unable to stop."

"It's not the same Sam." he argued.

"Yes it is Jon. Damn you! I thought you were dead, where have you been?" She screamed once again hitting him.

"I was found in the river, I was injured and eventually got really sick from a fever. Tyrion Lannister found me and it took a while to heal, when I was able I rode out to come back to you. Tyrion sent a raven but it didn't arrive, I'm guessing Chase had something to do with that." He said, once again holding her against his chest. He couldn't help himself and he pressed kisses into her hair while she cried. Eventually she cried so long she was exhausted and could no longer stand on her own. He had to lift her into his arms to carry her to the bed and tuck her in while she silently looked at him. He decided to stay for a while and laid over the furs next to her. They sat in silence for a while before Sam's small voice spoke again.

"I had to let you go Jon. I thought you were dead, and you told me if you didn't make it you wanted me to come back to Robb. I did that, and I had to let you go so that we could make it work." Silent tears started streaming down her cheeks again. Jon didn't look at her though, he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to do what was right.

"I know. I saw Robb on the road a few hours ago. He told me, and I'm happy for you. I promised him I would stay and look after his family until he was able to come back for them." Jon said, somehow able to keep his tone steady. He felt anything but steady. This was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I will always love you Jon." Sam said before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Jon didn't respond until she had already drifted off to sleep.

"And I will always love you." Jon whispered to the sleeping girl who owned his heart and always would. He watched her sleep all night, every once in a while she would pull him tighter to her or snuggle deeper. This made him feel warm inside, after feeling dead for so long. He gently traced the curve of her tummy where the child was, and he felt a deep sadness that he had never known existed wash over him. He knew deep in his heart this child was his, he always knew it from the moment he found out she was pregnant. He knew for her sake, and the child's he needed to let Robb be its father. He was a bastard and had nothing to offer it. Even worse, what he did have was only death and destruction if he claimed it as his. His blood line would never be safe, and Jon knew Robb raising the child as his was the right thing, but it didn't hurt any less. He didn't know how he would eventually leave again when Robb came back. Leaving behind the woman he loved was hard enough, leaving behind the child you know is yours is excruciating. He couldn't be selfish though, he had nothing but a bastard name of Snow to give and a kingdom full of enemies who would kill the child for its lineage. He eventually closed his eyes and prayed that Robb would kill Chase before he told anyone who Jon's real father was.


	23. Chapter 23

A:N **I've had to split this chapter up since so many things will be happening in it. I've also made Jon very OOC in this chapter, I wanted him to stoop down to Sam's level to show his frustration with being so close to her and not being able to actually be with her. I think Jon is one of the most mature and caring characters in the whole series, but I wanted to show a side of him that isn't so noble and I think Sam is the reason for it. She is one of those people who can make others around her do things they normally wouldn't find themselves doing. Like when Robb hit her, she pushes people into doing drastic things sometimes. So if you don't like Jon in this chapter, don't worry he won't be like this for long. Also, Bran is very mature in this chapter, even more mature than in the books. I wanted him to be the one who pulls Jon out of it and expect Bran to be a huge part of this story now. **

**Thanks ahead of time to anyone who reads this. I'm going to be posting several parts of this chapter over the next day, so you can watch for those. **

** Chapter 23 - War, traitors and a baby. Part 1**

Sam woke the next morning feeling too warm, she felt an arm around her from behind and she snuggled into it before reaching for the hand and kissing his palm. When she turned it over to kiss the other side she saw that it was not Robb's hand. Jon was much paler and his hands were much rougher than Robb's and she squealed before shoving the arm off and pushing Jon onto the floor. He hit the ground with a thud, waking him up.

Sam stared at him before she started to laugh, which then caused him to crack a small smile.

"Sorry. I didn't realize you slept in here." She apologized while sitting up, she knew it was still really early but she wanted to get up so she could take a quick bath before waking Rickon. Her mornings with Rickon were her favorite part of the day. They had started a routine of waking him up with tickles and then a stroll around the castle with the wolves. She stretched her tired body before she finally stood. She made her way behind her changing screen to change into a simple blue day dress. She missed having Tanya around to help her with these things, but couldn't find it in her to get a new lady's maid yet.

Jon stood to go look out the window, allowing her privacy. When she was finished he followed her out to Rickon's room where he watched them play before they went on their morning stroll. When they were eating breakfast, Arya couldn't stop asking questions about everything that happened to Jon while he was away. He left out the parts with Sam, but told them how he was injured and his fever before he was helped by Tyrion. Sam knew Jon had already told the children last night but it seemed Arya wanted more details on the more exciting parts. When they were done Jon pulled Bran aside to speak to him about his recovery. They spent the day together, going around Winterfell and finding out what Jon needed to focus on so that Bran could spend more time with his lessons. Arya complained when Sam made her to go her lessons, she would have preferred to go with her brothers, but Sam made it clear that Robb wanted all of the kids to stick with their daily schedules and Ara eventually gave in.

Sam spent her afternoon with the kitchen staff, deciding on the menus for the next month and when she was finally finished she was agitated and worn out. Never having to do this before, she assumed the cooks just knew what to do. Turns out Cate always performed the task, and then Robb when she left. She left the kitchen with even more respect for Robb and vowed she would be a better wife to him. She eventually made her way to the kids lessons and brought them all their lunches. Bran and Jon were still out so she had the kitchen set theirs aside food for when they returned.

Eventually Sam decided to go and search for them when hours later they still hadn't returned. She was a bit irked that they didn't tell her they would be gone for that long and she planned on letting Jon have it for making her worry. When dinner came and went, Sam put Rickon to bed while Aryachose to wait for their return anxiously. It was dark when they finally returned, both covered in dirt. One look at Bran's face and Sam was over to his horse pulling him down while checking him for injuries. After she forced food down their throats and had Bran wash up she made Jon sit down with her and tell her what happened. She was shocked to learn that while Bran was riding he was attacked by Wildlings and if it hadn't been for Summer and Ghost they would have likely been killed. Jon then told her how he had captured a female Wildling, and she was currently in Winterfell'sprison cells.

Hearing this, Sam jumped up and headed in that direction while Jon had to run after her to find out what she was planning to do. When he finally caught up he yelled at her asking what she was doing.

"Well, I think it's pretty clear what I'm going to do. We _DO NOT _keep prisoners who attack the children alive. No one attacks my family and gets away with it, I'm sure setting in a jail cell is a luxury compared to her normal life. I won't allow scum like that hanging around here." Sam yelled while pushing Jon out of her way.

"What, are you going to _kill_ her?" Jon asked shocked.

"**YES. **Just because your honor won't allow you to do it, doesn't mean mine won't let me." She quickened her pace, wanting to get this over with before she had a nice hot bath. Her day was stressful enough and she didn't appreciate one of the children almost killed on her watch.

Jon sped up too and reached for her arm spinning her back around to face him.

"No Sam, I won't allow this." Jon yelled gripping her arm.

"You won't _allow _it?" A stare was the only response she received.

"I don't think I asked you for permission. I'm Robb's wife, and he is Lord of Winterfell now so I don't need your permission to do anything!"

"Sam, calm down this can't be good for the baby. I won't let you murder someone when they are unarmed and in a cell. If Robb decides she needs to be executed when he comes back, he can do it himself but I won't let you become a killer." Jon said, trying to make her see reason. All that earned him was a kick in his shin while she grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his face down to hers. He didn't make a sound but his face was scrunched up in pain.

"You do not tell me what to do, if you think this is how things are going to be I suggest you go back to the Wall. These are my brothers and sisters now and I will not allow anyone to come in my home and attack them. Anyone who dares to try will end up without a head. I'm considering putting hers on a spike to warn all the others what happens when you come into Winterfell and mess with the Starks." She finished her speech with another kick to his other shin before shoving him as hard as she could onto the ground. Jon watched in shock as she continued on as if she didn't just manhandle him. _**'**__How the hell did she get so strong?__**'**_

When Sam stormed into Winterfell's cells she ordered the guard on duty to follow her which he did in confusion. She found the only occupied cell and made a hand gesture for the Guards sword. He only stared at her in confusion before she became inpatient.

"Give me your sword now!" She ordered, her hand already reaching for it.

He finally snapped out of it before taking it out and gently handing it to her. It was really heavy and Sam bit her lip as she considered her next action. The wildling woman only cowered on the floor of the cell in her chains, wondering what was going to happen to her. Sam finally swung the sword around testing it and once satisfied she ordered the guard to open the cell. She made her way in and stood over the scared woman, narrowing her eyes at her.

"You come to my home and attack my husbands crippled little brother?"

"Milady I swear I wasn't going to harm the lil lord, it wasn't me." Sam rolled her eyes before getting closer to the filthy woman.

"Really now? So what were your plans then?"

"I didn't have any, the men I was with were wanting to steal his horse and I couldn't stop them." The filthy woman said with her head down.

"I don't believe you, but lucky for you I think you could be of use to us. Do you have a trade? "

"Trade?" the filthy woman asked, showing Sam her yellowed teeth. Sams made a disgusted face before replying.

"Yes, trade as in cooking or sewing. Anything your good at?"

"I can do anything the lady asks." The woman quickly responded.

"Good, from now on you will do whatever I ask of you. You will always wear your chains, and you will work for your food is that clear? You do anything that might even irritate me and I promise I'll take your head and trust me, you don't want me to be the one to do it. I'll end up hacking away at it for hours and it will be excruciating. That little boy you attacked is my responsibility and no one messes with my family."

The woman only nodded and promised to do anything she wanted. Sam examined the sword she was holding before handing it back to the guard. She left the cell but quickly came back with a metal object that she used to strike the woman across the face, _hard_.

"A Stark returned today with a bruise on his face. Now you have one too. Don't make me regret giving you this chance." Sam said over her shoulder as she walked out. She made sure the guard was following her before she spun around to face him.

"She sleeps in her cell, tomorrow I want you to bring her to the kitchens and have her clean it until its spotless. Every day she lives here I want her to be working from morning till night. She is to always have her chains on and must be watched at all times. From now on if you have a prisoner here in Winterfell I want to be notified. I am Lady Stark here and I demand to know everything that happens here. Is that clear?" She asked, daring him with her eyes to argue.

"Yes Lady Stark, all clear." The guard replied nervously.

"Good." Sam walked out to see Jon standing outside waiting for her.

"I am the Lady here and if something happens I want to be told first. You don't make decisions unless you have both Bran and I agreeing with you. She will not live in a cell and do nothing until Robb comes back. I only spared her life because I believed that she was telling me the truth, but if she steps one foot out of line I will kill her myself." Sam didn't wait for him to answer her as she walked back into the castle. She knew Jon was angry with her, she could see it in his eyes. She didn't care though, he could go screw himself for all she cared.

Sam wasn't shocked when she didn't see Jon the next morning and when she sent a servant out with his lunch the woman brought it back saying he refused it. She didn't appreciate that at all so she went out to the practice field where she knew he was. He was helping Bran with his archery whileRickon laughed on the side at his brother. Sam didn't have it in her to confront him with the boys around so she decided to go back to the castle. As she walked past the forge she heard her name being called.

Gendry had seen her walk past and ran out to say hello. She hadn't been spending anytime with him since she and Robb decided to make things work, and she could tell Gendry was taking it personally.

"How much work do you have today?" Sam asked, coming up with an idea.

"I have a few more things to finish before I'm done for the day."

"Will you like to escort Arya and I to Godswood when you are done? I promised her I would take her today after her lessons and there have been some wildlings in the area as of late." Sam watched Gendry awkwardly shuffle his feet, and wondered why he seemed so nervous.

"I would love to Milady. Can you give me an hour to finish this shield and wash up?" Gendry asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. We will meet you at the stables in an hour." She waved before heading back into the castle to watch Arya finish her lessons for the day. She had the cook pack some fresh fruit and bread to snack to take with them. Arya seemed excited to spend a few hours outside and didn't mind havingGendry for company.

Sam really liked him and felt a tad guilty for how she used him, but then remembered that he got off so really she did him a favor. He was really sweet and funny, and Arya seemed to get along well with him. Gendry told Arya that her helmet was almost ready and Sam laughed when he described the effort it took to make. That gave Sam an idea and she asked if he could make one for Rickon and Bran too. He readily agreed, while Arya started describing in detail what she thought each wolf helmet should look like. When they finally made it back Sam didn't see Jon watching from his window, and she kissed Gendry's cheek before heading in to wash up for dinner.

xxx

Catelyn Stark had never felt more miserable in all of her life. She was having a hard time getting over her sisters betrayal, and if that wasn't bad enough she was being forced to give away information on her family and husband by a psychopath who enjoyed killing people. Chase had been taking hostages and when they weren't of any use to him he would brutally murder them, and it didn't stop there. He killed his men as if he didn't care and she had never seen the type of torture techniques that he seemed so fond of, in all of her life. She had heard of the Mad Kings ways of torture but Chase took it to a whole new level. They were now staying in the Frey's castle who agreed to help them if Chase agreed to marry one of his daughters to which he agreed. Right before the wedding Chase had Walder Frey put in chains while his sons were all killed in front of him. Chase then dragged out the daughter he had agreed to marry and slowly slit her throat forcing everyone to watch. He told Walder that it was an insult that he would demand anything of him, and made sure everyone knew what happened when you stood in his way.

The old man only spit towards Chase who proceeded to beat the old man to death, leaving a bloody corpse that didn't even resemble a person anymore. Cate had never seen anything like that in her life. She didn't particularly care for the Frey's, no one really did but still, he was a nobleman and it was not how noblemen were treated. She had been thrown into a cell with the Imp who seemed almost indifferent to his surroundings. All he asked for was more wine and Chase got a good laugh from that so he gave the Imp what he wanted. She could only sob brokenly over her situation that she knew she would never escape from.

"Please stop your crying woman, that is all you do." Tyrion said agitated.

"You shut your filthy mouth! I know what you did, trying to have Bran murdered. If we ever get free I promise you will pay for that." Cate said while hastily wiping her tears.

"I didn't do anything to Bran, I have no idea what your speaking of." Tyrion said with and edge of anger in his voice.

"I don't believe you. Bran saw your sister fornicating with your brother and Jaime pushed him from that window. Then you sent someone to kill him when Bran survived!"

"I swear to you, I did no such thing. I would never do something like that, you can believe me or not, I don't really care. I actually felt sorrow for your sons accident and I had plans drawn up so he would be able to ride a horse again. I'm not the monster your trying to make me out to be. Hells, I even saved your husbands bastard from dying. This is the thanks I get from you? You can go straight to hells you ungrateful woman!"Tyrion had enough of her self indignation. The woman was a bitch and he was sick of her.

Cate only gave him a cold look before she started her weeping again, causing the Imp to groan.

xxx

Chase was in the middle of looking at maps when Thomas ran in to his chambers.

"My Lord, I just received a report that Robb Stark is marching South to meet with Jaime Lannister outside of the Greywater Watch. Ned Stark is already there with his men, they look to be outnumbering us. Lord Tywin is rumored to be in Dorne trying to make a deal for them to send their Army here." Thomas said urgently, clutching the letter he just received from his spy.

"It doesn't matter if they out number us. I want them to march here. When they get on the bridge I'm going to blow it to kingdom come and laugh my ass off when they have no way to cross back over."

"You want them trapped north of the bridge?" Thomas asked unsure, he had been witnessing his best friend go a little mad lately and no longer trusted his friends judgment.

"Yes, they will have to then cross through the swamps for hundreds of miles to come after us. By then I'll have Kingslanding sacked and will be on my way to Winterfell." Chase said with arrogance.

"If we will be south of the bridge how will we get back north if there isn't a bridge anymore? The land is too hard to travel through with all of the hills and swamps. Our horses and wagons won't make it." Thomas said feeling dread creep up his spine.

"Thomas did you forget about all of our ships that Greyjoy gave us? We will sail from Kingslanding to White harbor. We will get there in less time and by then the Northern Armies will be struggling to get to Kingslanding. They don't have all of the ships we do. When they learn we went up toWinterfell it will be too late. They won't be able to send that many men with the few ships they have, and our numbers will be so much greater when they do get there that it will be a massacre. There was a reason why we attacked Casterly Rock first. We took Lannisters ships and destroyed anything we didn't take. Even if he merges with Dorne it will be too late." Chase said a little angry that he had to tell this to Thomas, he should have known already.

"I'm sorry My Lord, I didn't think of it that way. Your sister requested to see you in her chambers when you have the time." Chase ignored him as he left and when he was done with his map he slowly got up and went to find his sister. He already knew what she wanted to discuss.

When he entered the room she was reading and waved him over. He sat down bored, wanting this to be over with.

"So brother, how are you this evening? Plan any sneak attacks that will get us the Iron throne?" Margaery asked in jest.

"I'm not here for small talk, tell me what you want quickly, I'm busy."

"Well, my husband has yet to lay with me. Everytime I've asked for alone time he makes up excuses."

"I'll speak to him. You are aware this is going to take alot of work? You will probably need Loras to help." Chase said not interested in the details of his siblings sex life. He really abhorred Renly for forcing him to get involved in these matters. How hard was it to sleep with ones wife?

"Yes, I realize that. I really wish I could have married a man that wouldn't require all of this work. I hear Robb Stark is very handsome, too bad he is your-" She wasn't able to finish that sentence because a hard blow to the side of her face sent her to the floor.

"You are my sister, so you get a warning, but I hear you speaking of anything but insults about the Stark's and I will forget that you are of my blood." Chase grabbed her chin to make her look at him. She could only nod until he finally let her go and marched out the door slamming it behind him. Margaery slowly crawled over to her table where she pulled herself up into a chair. She used the looking glass to see the damage and winced at the large bruise already forming on her cheek. She knew Chase had changed but she didn't realize how much until that moment. It was the first time she had ever felt real fear and she didn't like that feeling, at all.

xxx

Several days went by in Winterfell with hardly any word from Robb, causing Sam to constantly worry. Jon and her had been at each others throats over anything and everything. She didn't understand why the Jon that she used to know, who was laid back and sweet was now cold and rude. He insisted on taking over most of the duties, which started most of the fights. Robb spent several days showing her how he wanted Winterfell run, and Sam was doing everything exactly the way her husband wanted. Jon on the other hand didn't like most of Robb's ways and always tried to change things. Sam knew Robb did the things the way his father did them, and Ned did them they way his father did. They might not be the right ways, but they were the Stark ways, which Sam had learned were more important to her Stark husband. Jon didn't understand and continued to change things constantly, bringing out a side of Sam that he had never seen before.

Sam felt protective of her relationship with Robb, and deep down thought Jon was just looking to cause problems. Winterfell was becoming a war zone and the kids wisely chose to stay neutral, all except Rickon who sided with Sam because she showed him more affection than anyone ever had. It was safe to say Rickon was team Sam all the way. Ghost even left the room when Sam and Jon would go at it. Things finally came to a breaking point when Maester Luwin told Sam that Theon was gone.

"**_Gone_**? What do you mean **_gone_**? Where is the guard that was watching him? He isn't allowed to leave his chambers." Sam said in a high voice making Rickon look up from his book.

"Lady Stark, Jon allowed Theon more freedom. He said he didn't like that we had him guarded and since he wasn't guilty of anything, he removed the guard if Theon promised not to leave Winterfell."

Sam looked at him shock before clinching her fist in a rage and pointing towards the hall.

"You, outside. Rickon finish your book, I'll be back in a little while." Sam almost shoved Maester Luwin out the door when he wasn't walking fast enough for her taste. When she had Rickons door shut she finally spoke.

"When did Jon do this?"

"Yesterday Lady Stark. I didn't know about it until the servants told me this morning. I went to check on Theon and found that his things are gone and his horse is missing." Maester Luwin said, fearing the fight that was about to take place.

"Where is Jon now?" Sam asked, her voice low.

"He is with Ghost in the court yard. I told him Theon is gone and he doesn't think we should be worried."

"I'll go speak to him, stay with Rickon please." Sam said before heading down the hall.

When she entered the court-yard she saw Jon lounging on the steps, laughing with one of the stable boys. Sam quickly walked over, giving the stable boy such a nasty glare that he immediately departed. Jon looked at her, expecting this and not worried about her reaction.

"Why did you go against Robb's orders and allow Theon to leave?" She asked in a low voice, not wanting others to hear them fighting. Again.

"Sam, Theon didn't do anything wrong. It's not right that he was being punished for something his father tried to do. I grew up with him, it wasn't right that we had him as a prisoner."

"I don't care what you think is right, and its Lady Stark from now on, I never want to hear my name on your lips again. This was a direct order from your father, who actually requested him to be locked in a cell. Robb allowed Theon to stay in his chambers out of respect for their friendship. You had no right to dismiss the guard, Theon is gone and who knows where he went! We don't even have enough men to send for him, do you know what his father was planning? He is dangerous!" Sam's voice was steadily rising higher the angrier she got.

"Well _Lady Stark_, I know exactly what Theon's father was planning and it doesn't change the fact that he didn't deserve that kind of treatment." Jon yelled, not caring who heard him. He was done letting her get her way all the time.

"How dare you! Did you even write to Robb or your father to tell them what you did or are you planning on leaving that for me? You have been going against their wishes since you arrived here and it stops now. Why don't you just go back to the Wall because I sure don't want you here!"

"How dare me? This is my home, this is where I grew up. You have no right to boss me around, I should write to Robb and tell him how you are always with that young blacksmith. He knows how you love spreading your legs, I'm sure he will be thrilled to know how his wife is behaving when he is off fighting a war you started!" Jon said, voice dripping with venom.

Sam's eyes got huge and she looked around quickly checking to make sure the kids weren't watching before she attacked him. One hand went over his face shoving it back while the other hand pulled a large chunk of his dark curly hair back and her knee went right for his balls to which she had perfect aim.

Jon didn't want to hurt her but he needed to get her off of him. They wrestled around, Jon trying to get her hands loose from his hair while blocking her knees which continued their assault on his most precious body part. She was screaming at him while he was yelling for her to stop until they both ended up on the ground. Sam decided she wasn't done and continued her assault while she had the advantage with him on his back.

Servants and anyone within a 100 yards all ran outside to watch with shocked faces. Never had they seen a noble woman rolling around attacking a man on the ground. She never let his hair go, instead she tried banging it on the ground while he tried to get her off. Gendry had heard the noise and ran to stop it. He ended up trying to lift her off Jon while she still clung to his hair, calling him any name she could think of. Gendry had never thought a Lady would know those words, much less say them out loud.

Eventually she let go, only to try and get loose from Gendry who's strong arms were pulling her back towards the castle. When she realized she had no hope of attacking again she set to hurt him anyway she could.

"You bastard! I hate you, I wish it were you down South and not Robb. You're nothing but a low born bastard and I hate you!" Sam screamed still fighting against Gendry's hold on her.

"Your such a Lady, you should pull Arya out here so she can learn how to behave like a noble woman." Jon yelled back, while running his hands through his hair and glaring at the chunk of hair on the ground that she had ripped from his scalp.

"Nice Jon, that's the way you speak to the Lady of Winterfell? It's a wonder you didn't enjoy the Wall, I'm sure you fit in well with the other bastards and criminals. I can't wait until Robb gets back and throws you out of here for letting Theon go. I hope when Theon comes back to take Winterfellhe takes your head first!" Sam yelled still fighting Gendry who now had her to the castle doors.

Jon clinched his fist in anger. "Well I'm sure you would enjoy the wall _Lady Stark. _And sinceyou enjoy fucking so many men, its full of rapers who could keep you occupied and happy." Jon yelled back, and laughed when he heard Sam's scream to be let go as Gendry carried her through the door before Osha shut it. Jon knew he went too far but he just lost his temper. When the door opened again he saw Osha poke her head out to give him one final glare. He looked at her in shock.

"I can't believe your taking her side, she has you in chains!" Jon yelled at the woman before storming off. _What a traitor_ he thought. It took only a day for Sam to decide she actually liked Osha and she brought her in to help her around the castle. A wildling was inside of the castle pretending to be a Lady's Maid. He snorted at that. With Sam he never knew what she was going to do. She wanted to kill Osha until she discovered the woman was good at doing anything that was asked of her. She no longer had chains on her hands but still had them on her legs until Sam felt she could trust her. Yet Theon who hadn't done anything was being held prisoner. Jon felt Sam was only keeping Theon locked up because she didn't like him. He knew that if it had been one of her childhood friends she would have begged to have them set free until she got her way. He hated seeingTheon being locked in a room like that. He also wanted to prove that he still had some power around his own home.

Jon stormed into the stable to get his horse when he saw Hoder carrying Bran after him. He stopped and waited to see if Bran wanted to go riding. Bran asked to be set down on a wooden post before he finally spoke.

"I heard what you said to Sam." Jon looked away, still too angry to apologize or even feel bad.

"So." Jon said.

"So, that is Robb's wife. She is carrying the next heir of Winterfell. You can't speak to her that way Jon." Bran said, sounding angry at him which he had never experienced from his little brother before.

"Did you hear what she said to me?" Jon asked, not able to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes and it doesn't matter Jon. You went against father's and Robb's orders. You can't do that. If Robb heard you speak to Sam that way, he would have killed you Jon." Bran said, feeling tired and stressed. _Weren't they supposed to be the mature ones?_

_"_Bran, she isn't in charge here. I came back to help you, not her. Robb didn't leave her in charge." Jon argued.

"If Sam isn't in charge then I am. I'm the next in line and you didn't even ask me if Theon could be let go. I would have said no if you had. Father ordered him to be held for a reason. You went against his wishes, and you insulted Sam who has been working really hard to keep things going here. You weren't here so you didn't know how bad it was when mother left. Rickon was constantly following Robb around crying and we had no one to spend any time with us besides our instructors. Robb was too busy trying to take over for father and it left Rickon and me alone. Sam has changed things here, and I don't care why you are mad at her but you cannot speak to her like that." Bran said firmly.

Jon could only gape at him, _she got to him too_, Jon thought.

Bran sighed after seeing Jon's expression and rubbed his face.

"I know about you and Sam. I know everything. I've been having dreams every since my fall and I've seen things that have come true. No one believes me, but I've seen you and Sam_ together_. You aren't angry at her for the way she is running Winterfell. You are angry at her for letting you go like Robb asked her to. She loves you Jon, but she has made a promise to start over and be a real family with us. She is finally doing the right thing and you are angry at her for that and that is why you let Theon go. That is why you have been fighting with her over everything. This needs to stop now, if you can't get over this then you need to leave." Bran said, not willing to look away from Jon's eyes when he said that. He was the next in line and if Robb didn't come back he would do what Robb and his father wanted him to.

Jon stayed quiet while considering his brothers words, and then felt bad for his behavior. He was supposed to be here to make their life's easier not making it worse by having petty squabbles with Sam.

"I'm sorry Bran. I think your right, I'll apologize to her. I never thought of it that way. I really did come back to Winterfell to try and be there for you, Arya and Rickon. I didn't expect things to be so hard, seeing her every day like this. Why haven't you told me about these dreams?" Jon asked quietly.

"No one believes me, even Sam doesn't. I didn't want another person to not believe me. I dream a lot of things, some of them don't happen though so its really hard to know whats true and what isn't." Bran said, feeling relieved that Jon wasn't immediately dismissing his dreams like everyone else has.

"What kind of dreams have you had?"

Bran and Jon talked about all the dreams he's had that he could remember. When he told him about the dream with Sam and Jon on the horse, Jon looked at him in shock. He told Bran that actually happened and they spent the rest of the afternoon discussing them in great length. Bran felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders when they were done.

Meanwhile Sam was extremely upset and spent her afternoon in her chambers, cursing Jon for ever coming back from the dead. Osha listened to her and even called Jon some of her own special curse words which left Sam laughing so hard she almost feel off her bed. She had really started likingOsha after she learned that the woman had a sharp sense of humor and was willing to follow Sam around doing anything she wanted with no complaints. She even made Sam laugh, which was hard to do and Sam enjoyed her company. Every since she lost Tanya she felt like she was missing companionship. She had Arya and the boys, but they didn't have much in common. Arya preferred doing boyish things and couldn't sit still for very long. Rickon loved Sam and spent the majority of his time in her lap, but she needed a woman to talk to. She tried different maids aroundWinterfell out but none really felt right until Osha came along.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - War, Traitors, and a baby. -Part 2 **

A week went by with Sam and Jon on a new truce. They didn't speak to one another, but they had stopped fighting. Arya had been deeply upset she missed out on Sam attacking Jon in the courtyard and everyone now heard of it. Servants were huge gossips and word spread fast. No one had heard from Theon and Jon wrote a letter to both Robb and his father letting them know what he had done. Since they were marching South they weren't expecting a response, and were shocked when Ned sent a very angry letter to Jon, ordering him to never go against his wishes again. Jon felt like he had been thoroughly punished and wrote back an apology. Ned didn't mention any details of Robb and Sam had snatched the letter from Jon before he could even finish it. He chased after her trying to get it back when Rickon thought it was a game and snatched the letter from Sam and ran off with Shaggy dog following leaving a huffing Sam behind.

"This is your fault. You go get it back." Sam ordered before tossing her hair over her shoulder and prancing back to the dining hall where she was planning a small feast for the people that lived in and close to Winterfell. She felt that since she hadn't been dining with them like Robb and Ned did, she should throw something to bring moral back up. She still refused to dine with them on a regular basis, she'd seen way too many drunk fights to attempt that with Robb gone, but she felt she could handle a small feast for just one night.

Arya was practicing her sword fighting with the new instructor that Robb had hired and Bran was in his lessons so she had the castle to herself. Oshawho now was released from her chains followed Sam around as she ordered the servants around , setting up the tables with beautiful flowers that were far too fancy for the likes of the people invited. Osha had never seen a room so nicely decorated and was in aww of what she was seeing. She still preferred her simple ways but could admire Sam's taste.

Osha's aww didn't last long though, Sam told her she still looked like a complete savage and even Shaggy Dog looked cleaner before ordering her new maid into a hot bath before she made the poor woman get a hair cut and styled before putting on a simple but nice dress. Osha had never worn a dress so nice before and didn't feel comfortable, but knew Sam always gets her way one way or another so she gave in. When they were preparing the final touches, Sam looked on appalled as Osha ate a turkey leg raw that she had snatched from a platter of meat ready to be cooked over a fire. Before she could stop herself, Sam threw up on the new table linens that she had made specifically for special occasions. Sam had thought she was lucky when she didn't get the typical morning sickness she so often heard women complained of, but witnessing such a disgusting display had her getting sicker than she had ever been. When her body had emptied all of the contents of her stomach, she didn't have the strength to lift herself back up. Jon had entered the room to see Sam bent over the mess sobbing. He hurried over to her, easily lifting her in his arms before carrying her up to her chambers. As he carried the woman who turned his life upside down, who drove him past the point of insanity, Jon knew she was the most important thing in his life.

xxx

Robb watched several of Chase's men patrolling the castle that once belonged to the Frey's. He had been furious at the site when he first arrived, most of the Frey's heads were on spikes all along their walls, few managed to escape after Chase murdered Walder in his own throne room. Robb had ordered his men to stay a great distance away from the castle, afraid of any tricks Chase may have set up. He had heard of some of the things Chase did to his enemies and Robb knew he wouldn't be fighting fair. Jaime had ignored him and pushed his men further in and were now making their way across the bridge. Jaime himself lead the charge and was in the front. Robb watched and readied his men for battle while watching the Kings Guard cross over. He hated watching the Kings Guard go in alone, but even Ned agreed that it was too dangerous. He was currently getting the men he had ready for battle also. Robb was about to move his men closer when an explosion of fire lit up the sky, followed by several more all along the bridge. Robb rode towards where is father was in shock.

"Robb get your men back. It's wild fire, there must be barrels of it set up for the whole bridge to set that fast. Get your men towards the swamps, this is all about to be on fire."

Robb nodded before riding back towards his men and moving them all out of the way. It was two days before the fires stopped and Robb was able to survey the damage. Half of the Kingsguard were dead, bodies lay scattered and burned everywhere. Robb searched for any signs of Jaime but found none. The bridge was still standing, but just barely and Robb felt it was too weak to allow his men to cross. Ned had sent scouts through the swamps and around to try and find out where Chase's men were. With the fires and all of the smoke, they couldn't see past the bridge and they worried that Chase sent his men around from behind to trap them. When the scouts finally came back, the news was worse than they could have imagined. Chase and his men were gone. The only thing left behind was a half destroyed castle and thousands of bodies.

"They went to Kingslanding." Ned stated, feeling all hope dissipate.

"We won't make it in time." Robb said feeling like a failure.

"No, we won't. We send more Raven's. I've already sent letters keeping them up to date, I've told them this was a possibility." Ned said while he quickly wrote a letter.

"Do you think he would attempt to go to Winterfell?" Robb asked, worried about his family.

"I don't see how. They can't cross the bridge and going to the marshes is almost impossible." Ned responded.

"They have ships, GreyJoy ships. They could sail for Winterfell after taking Kingslanding. Its the only thing that makes sense."

Ned thought for several minutes before making up his mind.

"I'm going to take my men to KingsLanding. I'll make sure Tywin Lannister is sending his men to Kingslanding too. You take your army and head back to Winterfell. If this is true, Chase will be expecting you to go to KingsLanding."

Robb wasted no time in turning his men around and heading back. He planned his own surprise for Chase Tyrell who underestimated him for the last time.

xxx

Jaime awoke with a start, feeling like he had been ran over by a horse. His whole body ached and his hands were the worst. He opened his eyes to look around, before moaning loudly at the sun that was shining too brightly. He looked around when he was able to see again and realized why he ached so much. He was hanging from a tree by his bounded wrists. His legs were tied also, so he had no way of doing anything but sway which brought horrendous amounts of pain.

"Brother, are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. Jaime attempted to look behind him and caught just a glimpse of his brother in a small cage with Lady Catelyn Stark in one beside him. Overall his brother looked to be well, a little dirty but no injuries that he could see. Cate on the other hand looked like she was half dead already.

"I'm okay brother. Where are we?" Jaime asked trying to loosen the ropes around his wrist. He was bleeding from the ropes digging in to his wrists and he winced when he felt fresh cuts from his struggling.

"We're a few days ride from Kingslanding. Chase Tyrell is going to attack it." Tyrion said in a whisper.

"He is trying to attack Kingslanding from land? That seems pointless." Jaime mumbled.

"It does seem that way, but Chase usually goes about things differently than others, I'm sure he has something nasty planned to shock them all. I'm worried by the time all this is through, he will have conquered the whole Seven."

"Don't say that. Our sister and her children are in that city. Chase will murder them all if he makes it past the gates." Jaime let his head hang as he said this, he felt as if he had failed his family. They would be killed and he didn't manage to protect them.

"Where are the Starks and their men?" Tyrion asked.

"They didn't want to go in with me, they thought Chase would have planned something. I was stupid to not listen to them. I'm sure they are fine but when I crossed the bridge it was set on fire, there were explosions and the wildfire spread quickly. I don't think they can cross the bridge even if it's still standing."

"Then we are in trouble brother. Where are father and his men?" Tyrion asked.

"He was riding back from Dorne last I heard. He will be no match against Tyrell's men. He has Renly's army and the Greyjoys. Its pointless."

"Well lets hope the Stark's have a plan." Tyrion said with a yawn, looking over at Cate who had been catatonic for days now. Tyrion actually preferred her like this. She was a cold hearted bitch.

xxx

Robb forced his men to ride harder than they had been riding before so they could get back up North in time to set up traps for Chase's army. He decided since he didn't know where Chase and his men would be docking, he planned to set his men up for an ambush on the only road that would lead them to Winterfell. The brush surrounding the road were too thick to allow the men to even attempt to ride around so Robb knew this was their only real shot. It took several days to get back and he sent scouts out the the ports to watch for any signs of Chase arriving. He knew they were still outside of Kingslanding, his father sent a raven that Tywin Lannister was able to reach Kingslanding before Chase and his men arrived. Lannister had to promise both Myrcella and Tommen in marriage to the Dorne's for them to send their men and supplies. The Martell's still felt very bitter towards the Lannisters and Robert for the brutal murder of Rhaegar's wife Princess Elia and her two children, but were able to look past this if they could join their houses with the royal family who had control of the Iron Throne. Prince Trystane Martell agreed to ride out with Lord Tywin to protectKingslanding and take Myrcella back with him. They agreed that Tommen was still too young for marriage, but Tywin promised to send him as soon as he reached marriage age to be married to the much older Arianne Martell.

Three days after setting up the ambush points Robb received a Raven from King Robert, stating his father was taken hostage by Chase Tyrell who killed most of his fathers men as they were riding towards Kingslanding. His letter said Chase had set up a trap for them on Kingsroad and several of the people from Lord Harroway's Town witnessed the attack and said his father was severely injured from Chase's own sword. Robert promised he would rescue Ned himself, while Tywin Lannister with the Martell's guarded Kingslanding.

Robb felt torn, he wanted to march back South to help with the rescue of his father, but knew he was already too far away he didn't want Chase coming to Winterfell while he headed south. His only hope was to trust King Robert and if he didn't get his father back, maybe Chase Tyrell would still plan to sail North. Robb knew he couldn't keep his men on the road now, since Chase had no immediate plans to come North yet. Robb decided he would march his men to White Harbor so he could send some men to Kingslanding by boat so he could have someone from his house to represent the Stark's and protect Sansa. Robb wanted to take her back, not trusting her safety but knew if he did that now it would show his mistrust of the King which wouldn't be good for his family.

xxx

Lord Eddard Stark awoke to find that he was covered in grime, blood, and sweat. He was chained on the floor of a small cage in the middle of a camp. He could see several other cages with others chained like him. His most loyal friend and guard Jory was next to him, and since Ned's left eye was swollen shut he could barely make out a figure in a cage across from his. It appeared to be a woman, and after several minutes for trying to focus, he let out a breath at who he saw. His beautiful, loving wife was tied up like an animal in that cage.

Ned struggled violently to get loose so he could go to her, but he only managed to further injure himself. He whispered out to her, but got no response. A deep voice made him stop and look up.

Chase Tyrell with his blonde curls was looming over his cage with a broad smirk on his face. Ned vowed to kill this man for everything he had done to his family.

"So, I have the legendary Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Hand of the King as my hostage. Tell me Ned, are you happy to see your wife?" Chase nodded towards the slumped figure of his wife.

Ned struggled again before keeping his voice calm and clear. "I'll kill you for this."

"Get in line, I've been hearing that my whole life. Cate isn't looking so good huh? She's been like that for weeks now. I keep expecting to find her dead but she is still hanging on, shes a fighter that one." Chase said with a laugh.

Ned refused to acknowledge his taunts, only staring at his wife's hunched body.

"I'm disappointed that you refused to send Samantha back to me. It was easy to figure out your secret, I can't believe you got away with that for so long. Don't worry, I don't want my love butchered any time soon so I won't be telling anyone. I will be requiring some information out of you. Renly said you would give me no information, even with torture, I know better."

Ned watched in horror as Chase's men opened his wife's cage and dragged her lifeless body out before laying her in front of him. He was able to get a better view of her now and saw that her eyes were open but showed no life in them. Her hair was a matted mess of tangles, she was filthy and covered in bloody bandages.

"Don't hurt her I'll give you whatever you want. There is no need to do anything else to her." Ned said coldly.

"Good. Put her back." Chase ordered while Ned watched them drag her back in before she slumped back to the ground again.

xxx

Time seemed to move too slowly for Sam, days turned into weeks and weeks into months. She was very close to delivering the baby and was so large she could barely see her own feet. Jon had still been distant with her, but thankfully stopped questioning her decisions. Arya was starting to become quite the swordsman while Bran stayed closer to Jon most days. She was closest with Rickon and Osha who rarely ever left her side. Gendry had finally given up on any romantic ideas, which Sam a guessed had more to do with her large size than her marital status. She didn't mind though, she loved feeling how strong her little Stark was, the child constantly kicked her and rarely stayed still.

It was a cold and rainy morning when Sam started to worry about their safety. They were all sitting in the dining hall eating breakfast like they normally did when a letter came from Chase. He requested that she come back to him, and if not he would come to Winterfell to burn it to the ground. Sam knew from Jon that Robb headed towards the Eryie trying to get more men and supplies for their army. When they had learned that Ned had been taken, the children had taken it very hard. Arya the worst, but turned her anger into determination to become a stronger fighter so that she could keep her family and loved ones safe from any future enemies.

Jon was very angry over the letter but refused to show his emotions, but Sam could see his boiling fury. The men that Robb had sent to protect them did little to ease her fears, but she knew it was the best she could hope for. They had been receiving reports of raids on the coast line that seemed to only be getting closer and closer to the North. Jon said it was Balon Greyjoys favorite thing to do in time of war, and quickly apologized to her for releasing Theon who they had heard was now with his father. Sam could only hope that all of this would end soon so that Robb could come back home and their family could be whole again.

xxx

Months went by with Robb now marching his men to Vale of Arryn. He didn't want to go so far from Winterfell but felt he must. He needed his aunts men and he needed them now. He would take them by force if he had to. King Robert and his men rode out in search of Chase Tyrell but found no trace of them. They had received very little reports and those were always old and by the time Robert and his men would arrive Chase's army was already long gone. They didn't understand how an army so large could just disappear. Robb had left several of his best men outside ofWinterfell to protect his home and family. He hated not stopping to see Sam and the kids, but Robb refused to allow himself any distractions until he could end this. He knew if he saw Sam and the children they would only cry and beg him not to leave and he couldn't handle walking away from their pleas twice.

Robb had received a letter from Varys that he received a report that Chase was spotted just days ago South West of Riverrun, and King Robert and his men were already heading in that direction. Robb wanted to gather more men and help the King, hoping to rescue his father and finally end this war. He had sent many letters to his Aunt Lisa for help which went ignored and he was tired of it. If she didn't give him what he wanted, he would take it by force if he had to. He was not the same sweet noble man he was a few months ago, he was now hard and had a fury for vengeance that no one would be able to stop.

Two weeks later Robb left the Vale with the men he had wanted, and it only took locking Lisa in a cell and taking over the castle to accomplish it. He no longer had any respect for the woman for refusing to help his family and even the King. Robert gave him permission to arrest her for refusing to stick by the pact that was set by her late husband Jon to send help if the King requested it. Lisa was now rotting away in her own prison cells while her sickly son was being sent back to Winterfell to be watched over by Sam. He hated having to send such a strange sickly child to her, but he had no other options. The child was the son of Jon, his fathers mentor and friend. Robb also acknowledged the child was his cousin, even if he didn't resemble anything Robb would call family. He hoped spending time in Winterfell would make the young boy grow thicker skin so he could eventually grow into a strong man.

Robb had received word that Chase and his men were camped near the same location outside of Riverrun that Varys had given them. King Robert was still pulling in men to help from small villages along the way, and Robb was forcing his large army to ride hard so he could meet the King at the Trident so they could join forces to surround Chase's army. Halfway to the Trident Robb ran into a thousand of Chase's men who were attempting to block the main road to keep them from crossing. Robb had over 30,000 men who easily destroyed them, but not before taking hostages to question.

Soon Robb discovered that these men were of no importance, they were men that Chase had taken from the Frey's who were supposed to have the road blocked days ago. Robb wanted to spare the men's life since they really weren't Chase's men but as Robb eventually met King Robert at the Trident, the King had learned of Robb's mercy and quickly ordered his men to kill the hostages, saying he would have no turncoats living to see another day. Robb had no choice but to allow the King's men into his camp to take the hostages away, there really was no mercy in war Robb thought as he watched them dragged out.

xxx

Chase paced back and forth, irritation clouding his features. He needed to get around the Kings army to get to Kingslanding, so he could finally go after Sam. He didn't expect to have nothing but imbecile's surrounding him. Renly, who had never seen a battle in his life decided to leave days ago, he didn't like the stench of death or the bloody gore of war. Chase tried to explain to them that this wasn't even real war yet, they were attacking any villages they passed to take more men and supplies, but a real battle hadn't even been had. Taking Ned Stark was fairly easy after he set his traps and let the men fall into them. No, real war would be when he marched past Kingslanding's walls and destroyed Robb's army. His brother who decided to follow Renly was weak and Chase didn't respect the weak.

The two didn't get far, only to The Crag where they would hide until the war was over. Chase was re-evaluating giving the Iron Throne to Renly out of spite, but soon came to the conclusion that he'd rather have a coward on the throne who he could easily remove if need be. Plus his sister really had her heart set on being a Queen and he couldn't find it in him to refuse her. She was already being punished by marrying the moron. Chase thought bitterly on the fact that Renly had yet managed to consummate the marriage, his sister needed heirs and he wasn't at all happy that this wasn't going the way he planned.

Several hours later Chase was going over battle strategies with Thomas and a few other men when a guard ran into his tent with a letter.

"My Lord, we have some news from your commander Donner." Chase took the letter with a raised eye brow, before shooing everyone out but Thomas. As he read the letter he felt a rage building in him. Balon Greyjoy who was currently back in Pyke had sent Theon up North to takeWinterfell. Theon was already on the move and he knew he wouldn't be able to abandon his men without losing all of the progress they had made. He quickly wrote a letter to his commander who was currently in Seagard on a raid. He told him to go up to Winterfell and kill Theon and anyone else he may have with him. He didn't trust that Theon wouldn't hurt Sam or kill the Stark children. He needed Arya to marry Loras to gain loyalty from the North once this is all over. Chase knew he couldn't trust Baylon but this was a bold move that he would make sure the Greyjoys paid dearly for.

xxx

Jon spent his afternoon out with Ghost hunting elk that roamed in the woods behind Winterfell. They had been sending most of their food to Robb's army and Jon had been spending his days hunting to make up for the loss. It was always peaceful and it gave him time away from Sam which he really needed. As she got closer to giving birth, she became more moody and irritable. The only people who seemed to not mind were Osha andRickon. Even Arya had been spending her days out of the castle, hanging around the forge with Gendry. Jon didn't exactly like Arya's new found friendship with the blacksmith but kept quiet, knowing Arya was still too young to really like boys yet. He'd spent some time with Gendry and discovered he was actually a pretty nice guy who seemed very loyal to their family. He was built like a bull and Jon appreciated having some muscle around Winterfell in these times dark times.

As Jon walked back to the castle with his kill over his horses back he heard Ghost let out a loud growl. Ghost was normally very quiet so this could only mean something was terribly wrong. Before Jon could stop him, Ghost took off in a sprint back to Winterfell leaving Jon running to try and keep up. As soon as he broke through the trees, Jon found himself surrounded by several filthy looking thugs. He unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him, while looking for Ghost out of the corner of his eye. He had no idea where these men came from and he was worried about his family. One man made the mistake of charging at him and he quickly knocked the man on his back and stuck his sword into his neck, blood spraying all over him while he yanked it back out and readied himself for the next man.

Jon killed 3 of them before he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Stop or I'll kill her." Jon looked up to see Theon dragging Arya by her hair towards them.

"LET HER GO." Jon yelled in a blinding fury at seeing his little sister wince in pain at having her hair pulled.

"I don't think I will. You should give up now Snow. We've taken Winterfell and killed your men. If that isn't enough incentive I have your brothers and Sam and I may not be able to kill her, but I can do several other things to her."

Jon looked to Arya again before he threw his sword aside in anger. "Let her go." Jon ordered again. Theon pushed Arya to the ground in front of him, and Jon saw a dark look cross her face before she got up and went to hug him. He embraced her before the men forced him to his knees and tied his hands behind his back. The only thought running through his mind was of his family and how he had promised Robb he would protect them.

xxx

Sam clutched her stomach and cried out in pain before reaching over to the bedside table and throwing a vase full of flowers Rickon had picked for her at Theon's head.

Bran was the first to know of Theon's betrayal, he was having lessons that morning in the courtyard when Theon rode up with these rag tag group of men. He told Bran he would spare the lives of everyone in Wintefell if he locked the wolves up before gathering them all in the main dining hall to address them all. Bran refused at first but quickly gave in when Theon held his sword to Maester Luwin's neck. Bran and Hoder went around the castle, leading all the wolves into the barn so they could be locked away. Bran was thankful he didn't have them killed and thought Theon could be bargained with.

Jon was out hunting so Bran had no choice but to call a meeting and invite everyone into the dining hall where Theon had been waiting. Sam andRickon were the last to arrive and Bran felt guilty when he saw Sam's face fall. He could see in just that one look that she was blaming herself for this, she couldn't keep the family safe for Robb's return and Bran hated watching her eyes water as she hastily wiped her tears away.

"What do you want from us?" Sam asked as she stepped in front of the children, all were there, even Arya who was glaring at Theon from behind her. Gendry tried to step in front of Sam but that only earned him a beating and he was the first to be tied up.

"I'm taking control of Winterfell in the name of my father the King of the Iron Islands. As long as you all follow our rules you will survive, if you don't you will find yourself without a head. All I ask is that you follow all of my rules without complaint, and I ask that Arya agree to marry me so we can merge our houses and rule Winterfell as one."

"You must be joking. You are not going to marry Arya!" Sam yelled, attempting to go after Theon to strangle the weasel, only to be hit hard across her face by one of his dirty thugs. She tried to hit him back only to be hit again, this time knocking her onto the ground. Arya had leaped over Sam to attack Theon, who screamed like a girl when her nails dug into his eyes. He eventually flung the hellcat off of him, ordering her to be tied. WhenArya heard this, she leaped up before sliding under Theon's legs and escaping the dining hall with several of the men chasing her. She wouldn't be caught until an hour later when she sees Ghost and finally stops running.

Rickon cried and clung to Sam as she tried getting up from the hard floor, refusing to shed any tears even though she felt as if her world was ending. She comforted Rickon as best as she could and prayed that Arya escaped and warned Jon in time.

Now, several hours later Sam was in labor with only Arya and Maester Luwin to help her. Theon quietly watched, not trusting that Arya wouldn't try anything. Arya had been tied up when she was finally caught, but when Sam went into labor she begged to be let go so she could help her deliver the baby. Theon reluctantly agreed since he knew they needed all the help they could get. He couldn't let her die, Chase would have cut him into tiny pieces very slowly if that happened. Theon knew this birth wouldn't be easy, after the men had finally lifted her off of the ground they were all shocked to see a large puddle of blood before she started her screams of pain and since then she has been no closer to delivering and Theon was starting to worry that she would bleed to death before they even got the child out of her.

xxx

Sam tried to focus on Arya's face but couldn't keep her eyes from rolling back, the pain was too much to bare. She had been in labor for over 12 hours now and she was exhausted and could feel herself growing too weak to push. Maester Luwin had said she was finally dilated enough to start pushing, but Sam had no strength left for that.

"Come on Sam, don't give up now. I thought you're strong?" Arya taunted, trying to make Sam fight.

Sam finally nodded at her before pushing as hard as she could. And hour later and several pushes later she heard Arya's voice bring her back from the black abyss that she was starting to fall in.

"Sam keep pushing, its head is almost out!" Arya yelled to her as she squeezed her hands. Sam shook herself awake again and started pushing, crying out when she felt a tear that seemed to rip her open from the inside out. She could hear Maester Luwin call out for Theon to bring more rags and she forced herself not to drift off again like her body was begging to. Four more pushes and Sam was positive she had not only peed but did a very unladylike thing and shit herself. She started sobbing while apologizing to Maester Luwin who promised her it was okay. She had never been more mortified. Two more pushes and she felt the baby and many other fluids slide out of her, almost like a slug. Sam finally allowed herself to rest for a moment before she snapped awake at the sound of a very loud wail.

"It's a girl." Arya cried, reaching for the child. Maester Luwin once again asked Theon who was cringing by the door for Osha's assistance. Theondidn't trust the wild woman but finally agreed so she could clean up the child while Maester Luwin attempted to stitch Sam back together before she bled to death and earned him on Chase's number 1 hit list.

"A girl?" Sam asked in amazement, trying to look around for her daughter. Arya nodded and smiled at her before kissing her cheek and hugging her chest, telling her how great she did. It took several minutes for Osha to clean the child up and cut the umbilical cord before Sam saw the very red infant handed to her, covered in a soft blanket that all Stark children had used as newborns.

"A girl." Sam said again, smiling as she was handed the child who she thought for sure would have killed her before the day was through.

Sam held her against her chest while tears streamed down her face, and she gently moved the blanket out of the way to look at her baby's head. Black curls were matted against her tiny head and her eyes were closed while she made a face that made both Arya and Sam laugh out loud.

"That is the same face Jon gets when he is upset." Arya said in wonder. Sam could only smile and feel her heart hurt. There was no denying the father, this was Jon's child. She hadn't opened her eyes to show the color, but Sam knew immediately. Her jet black wild curls were identical to Jon's. She even had her fathers pout and lips. Sam cherished the little girl already, but felt a deep sorrow for her future. Robb would surely see the child and know it wasn't his and she feared he wouldn't be able to love it the same.

That night Sam somehow managed to talk Theon into allowing her to take the child down to Winterfells prison cells to show the baby to Jon. Theondidn't seem to know why she wanted to, but didn't think she was in any shape to cause any kind of trouble. She couldn't walk so Hoder carried her while she wrapped the child up in a thick blanket and held her tightly to her chest. When they entered the cells, Sam frowned seeing Jon, Gendry, and many of the other men who worked at Winterfell locked away. Jon was alone in his cell, staring at the floor with a look of deep sadness on his face. When he heard footsteps he looked up to see Sam being carried by Hoder and one of Theon's men following at a good distance behind them. He frowned seeing Sam looking so disheveled until she saw what she had bundled in her arms. Hoder sat her gently on the floor before stepping back and Jon pulled on his chains, attempting to get closer to the bars.

"It's a girl." Sam said, moving the blanket away from the child's face. Jon stared in shock at the small pink baby.

"Her hair." Was all he could say, still staring at the child, unable to look away.

"Yeah. Poor child. She has the worst luck." Sam said with a smile, making Jon look up at her.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked in the most tender voice Sam had ever heard him use.

"Yes, we both are."

"No your not. Don't think I can't see those bruises. I'm so sorry Sam." Jon said, knowing this was his fault for releasing Theon.

"It's okay, lets not talk about that. Let's make this day about her, not anything else okay?" Sam asked, forcing a smile for him. Jon looked at her before finally nodding and smiling when the small baby yawned.

Sam was also staring in wonder at her daughter and looked up when she heard Jon's breathing become heavy. He was smiling but behind his smile his face was broken, tears falling down his cheeks as he watched his daughter burrow further into the blankets.

"She's mine." Jon said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him.

"She is." Sam agreed before looking back at her daughter.

"She's beautiful." Jon said finally looking away from his daughters face.

"She is." Sam agreed again.

"So is her mother."

Sam looked up at him, his eyes seemed to look straight into her soul. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Thank you Jon. For giving me her."

"No, thank you." Jon whispered.

Sam smiled again looking down at her daughter. "Her name is Lyanna."


	25. Chapter 25

A:N - this is a shorter chapter, I've broken it up and will be posting the second part later today. I don't really know if anyone is still reading, but if you are thank you. I've put a picture up on my tumblr page of Sam and Jon's Daughter. She's adorable. The link is on my profile page.

* * *

Chapter 25

Sam startled awake when she felt someone attempting to take her daughter from her arms. She clutched the baby closer to her and sat up quickly, rubbing her eyes so she could see who it was. She relaxed when she saw it was just Osha who quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry milady, but Prince Theon requests that babe to use a wet nurse from now on." Osha said while smiling down at the beautiful dark curls that were escaping the small cap on the babes head.

"No, he will not tell me I cannot feed my own child. And he is no prince, do not call him that. He is a dead man walking."

Theon pushed the door open stepping into the room with a broad smirk on his face.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Chase will not want you to feed this babe yourself, you must only nurse sons by him." Theon said as he stepped closer to eye the infant.

"To hell with you Theon Greyjoy, get out of my chambers before I ask Chase for your head first." Sam threatened.

"You could, but I doubt it will work. He will be greatful when I tell him I have you waiting for him. I also managed to put Snow in cell so will have the joy of killing him personally. So, I think he will be granting me favors, not taking my head." Theon said with a laugh.

"I suggest you run while you still can, he will take your head, that I promise you." Sam waved him out but he ignored her.

"The wet nurse will be taking over now, I'll ask her to come up since you don't want to let the babe go. I had promised I would allow you to keep the child in your chambers as long as you obey me."

"I don't obey dead men, which is what you will be soon. I said get out!" Sam yelled, causing Lyanna to wake up and start crying. Sam bit her lip and tried rocking her back to sleep.

"Where are the children? I asked that they all be brought up to stay in my chambers. I don't trust your filthy gutter rats you call men, I want beds to be brought in for them all and I want them in here **now**. We will take our meals in my chambers too." Sam asked Osha to leave to go find the bedding necessary for the kids.

"I'll allow this only if you swear to me you will ask Chase to allow Arya to marry me so that the GreyJoys can keep Winterfell." Theon said as he sat on the end of her bed. She gave him a look that suggested he was an imbecile for even suggesting it.

"You will not marry Arya, she is just a child and she can do far better than you!"

"I'm getting real sick of your mouth, you better watch your tongue before I decide to cut it out." Theon threatened while pulling out a dagger to show her.

"You touch me and there won't be a place you will be able to hide, my husband will hunt you down and kill you for being a traitor if Chase doesn't kill you first."

"A traitor? I didn't do anything wrong and my so called friend had me held prisoner, I'm no traitor. The Starks are the traitors!" Theon barked.

"Jon trusted you and you betrayed his trust. I hope for your sake Robb finds you before Chase does, atleast Robb won't torture you. You have no idea what your doing do you?"

"Chase won't kill me, he needs my fathers ships." Theon said in a wary voice. Like he wasn't sure of that himself.

"Ha. You know Chase kills anyone and everyone he feels like, I can promise you if you wait for him to arrive here you will be murdered in a very painful way. Its stupid to think you have any other ending. I think you should let Jon go and leave while you still can. Maybe Robb will spare your life if you leave now."

"I don't think I'll leave. I plan on keeping Winterfell and being Prince of the North."

"You're stupid, your father is deadman too, he just doesn't know it yet. Chase used you, once he doesn't need you or you irritate him you are all dead. He will never set your family to rule anything, I can promise you that." Sam said before focusing her attention on her daughter again. When the wet nurse entered the chambers she reached over tossing a plate at the poor woman, ordering her out.

"Theon, I will feed my child and stop trying to control me. You have no power here so **get out**!" Sam made her point by tossing a jar full of water at him. He quickly made his escape while cursing at her.

xxx

Chase had been fighting for the past 3 days and he was starting to see that they were losing. The Kings Guard had been no match for him but when Robb's men joined the fight they had started forcing Chases men further back into the mountains and they were running out of fresh water and food. Robb had set up a block to prevent Chase from sending his men to the closest river and slowly his men were getting weaker and many were dying during the battles. He still outnumbered them but now he was starting to get nervous and when he received a letter from Theon saying that Sam had delivered a little girl and he was keeping them until Chase agreed to marry him to Arya. His mind no longer on the battles, was instead on going to Winterfell to kill Theon personally. He spent several hours debating his next move and realized he needed to pull his men back. If they stayed they would all die, and he would rather go get Sam now that he could pretend to negoiate with Theon until he broke his scrawny neck.

He made the decision fairly easily and soon he sent 20 thousand of GreyJoys men to attack Robb's men during the night so that Chase and his men could leave and head north. He had enough ships hidden on the coastline and he sent a few men to go get them ready while he ordered his best men to follow him out while they sent the rest to be massacred. He would take Sam and Arya with him and hide until he had time to rebuild his army and start again. He felt like he needed a vacation anyways. He had been hearing rumors that Daenerys Targaryen married a war lord over across the Narrow Sea and were looking to sail over to take the throne back. He smiled at the thought of helping her get the throne as long as she promises to marry one of her children to one of his and Sam's future children. He was getting sick of Renly anyways and could just leave him in StormsEnd with his sister.

As Chase packed his belongings Thomas opened his tent looking worried.

"My Lord, the hostages are gone." Thomas said with fear written all over his face.

"**_What_**?" Chase yelled before running out of his tent to go to the center of camp where he had all of the nobles caged. Sure enough, all of the cages were empty. Chase spun around and caught one of his guards who was supposed to be guarding them. He wrapped his large hands around the frightened soldiers neck, enjoying the scared look on his face.

"Where were you?" Chase yelled as he increased his grip, squeezing harder.

"There was a small fire at the edge of camp, I went to go help." The man defended. Chase rolled his eyes before snapping the mans neck.

"Go find them." He ordered before walking back to finish his packing.

xxx

Robb held his mother tightly, tears falling down his face as she blankly stared at nothing. Since he had rescued his parents a few hours ago his mother has been unresponsive. He had to carry her back to camp when he saw she couldn't even walk. His father was sitting beside him holding her hand looking devestated.

When one of Robb's scouts saw the prisoners from a tree on the mountainside Robb knew he needed to get them out of there. They were winning and he knew Chase would end up killing them soon so he went in with a small group of men and got them all out of there. His parents, the Kingslayer, Tyrion, Jory and a few other nobles that were with Jaime when he was taken. His father had a pretty severe wound that looked infected but was still holding strong. Jaime had some burns but was okay, his mother was the only one who seemed really bad off. When they unwrapped her hands and saw what he had done to her, he knew he wanted to be the one to kill Chase.

As he spoke quietly to his father one of his men came up with a letter. He opened it quickly and felt his heart drop.

"Theon has taken Winterfell. He has Jon, Sam and the children hostage. This also says she delivered a girl a few days back and they are doing well, but Theon is requesting our approval to marry Arya. He signed the letter as Prince Theon Greyjoy of Winterfell." Robb felt his hand shaking in rage as he crumpled the letter.

Ned looked alarmed before standing up. "We need to send help for them."

"I want to go myself. Do you think the King would allow me to leave?" Robb asked his father.

"No son, you must stay till this is over. It's important as the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North that you stay till the end. The men are looking to you, not me. I need to take your mother home, I'll go. We need to send a raven to any bannermen that may be in the area and see if they can help get scouts out to see how many men are with him." Ned bent over to kiss Cate's head before walking away in search of the King.

Robb looked to the North, wishing he could go help his family. He had a daughter and he didn't even know her name.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Sam watched Rickon and Bran sleeping on their makeshift beds while Arya held Lyanna, rocking her to sleep. Arya wasn't very maternal but she adored her niece, especially since Arya first noticed she had her gray eyes. Sam smiled at the pair, who clearly were related. Her child is all Stark like Jon is, and again she felt a pain for Robb. She didn't think he would say anything, but she knew it would hurt him to know that the child is so obviously his brothers. Sam vowed to give Robb a son as soon as she could. After everything they've been through, Robb deserved a mini him running around and she knows he has a lot of pressure on him to make an heir for Winterfell. It was almost a blessing that the baby is a girl, that way there would be no question when they finally have their son as to who the father is.

Sam stared out the window towards the prison cells that she knew Jon was in. She hated Theon for what he's done and she planned to kill him the first chance she got. Luckily, that chance was starting to present itself. The next morning Theon came barging into her chambers, waving around a letter he received from Chase. He had left the battle and was only days away from Winterfell. This sent Sam into a panic, knowing that when Chase arrived Jon was as good as dead, as were Bran and Rickon. Probably Gendry too. When Theon finished gloating about Chase promising to let him marry Arya and keep Winterfell, Sam asked him to leave her room. When she was sure he was gone she turned to the children, seeing their frightened faces nearly killed her.

"We have to leave, as soon as we can." She whispered.

Arya spoke first. "What about Jon and Gendry?"

"They are coming too. We can't stay here and anyone we leave behind is as good as dead when Chase arrives." Bran's face morphed into something she had never seen before on him. She looked at him in confusion before he finally spoke.

"I can't allow you to risk your life for Jon's. I made a promise to Robb that if something like this happened, I would get us out no matter what. Stopping for Jon would be breaking that promise. He's guarded by too many men, and he wouldn't want you risking your life for him. We will have enough trouble trying to escape ourselves."

Sam could only stare at him before she managed to pull herself together.

"I won't leave Jon behind Bran. I've been thinking about this all night. You must take your brother and Arya and go, Hodor will help you. You can sneak out and head down to the crypts. There are passages that will lead you out. Chase will kill you and Rickon if you're here when he arrives."

"NO! I won't leave Jon and Gendry to die, Bran can go with Rickon but I won't leave them." Arya said, before standing up and making sure Needle was secure in its sheath.

"Arya, you can't stay here. I don't think Chase would kill you but he will end up doing much worse. You will be bartered off to marry some terrible man if you stay. They won't be gentle with you, and I don't want to watch that happen to you. Besides you need to protect your brothers." Sam argued.

"Arya will be coming with us as you will be. I'm the Lord of Winterfell now and I command you to come with us." Bran said sternly.

"Bran, darling sweet Bran you know no one commands me to do anything. I'd rather die than leave Jon behind and I won't allow you to risk your life for him either. I'll stay behind and make sure Jon gets out safe. You and Rickon need to be far away when Chase arrives. I think he will come after you and you need miles between you. I know he will kill you and Rickon just to eliminate any question as to there being male Stark's left to claimWinterfell back."

All of them bickered back and forth for several hours while none were able to come to an agreement. Theon had come into the room and requested Samantha to dress and present herself in the great hall, only asking that Arya come with her. Bran refused, saying he would join them which led toRickon fighting his way past the guards until he too was standing in the great hall, clinging to Samantha's leg. They knew something terrible was going to happen, yet none of them were able to do anything to stop it.

Theon finally came in followed by several men who all had smiles on their faces, watching Sam like she was about to be a meal to be devoured. She held Arya's hand and prayed Osha would be able to escape with Lyanna if things went badly. She had left the child behind with her, instructing her to flee if they were killed.

Theon walked up to Sam before he grabbed Bran and dragged him away, while the girls both screamed for their brother. Rickon buried his face into Sam's dress while crying, unable to watch whatever they had planned. Sam took a step forward, only to be hit hard across the face by Theon. She instantly went down, still not strong enough from the birth to actually stay standing after such a blow. Arya pulled needle out and held it to Theon'sstomach while he attempted to kick Sam, he froze when he felt the blade and finally backed away to only grab for Bran who had been dropped onto the ground during Theon's attack on Sam.

Arya watched helplessly as Theon dragged Bran across the room and pushed him towards his men who then grabbed the boy and held him in place.

"Arya, put the sword down. If you don't I'll have my men kill your brother right now." Theon threatened as this men grabbed Brans hair to wrench his head back and put a dagger to his throat. Bran looked on, showing no fear. He refused to.

Sam cried out pushing Rickon behind her as she crawled towards Bran. Arya tried stopping her, only to have someone grab her from behind and she fought hard, unable to get loose. Arya then cried out when her wrist was twisted back until needle fell to the floor with a loud clang. Theon then stepped forward to grab Sam by her hair and drag her to the center of the room where he then hit her again across the face, before he straddled her chest and let his fist continuously hit her. She was unable to fight him off and held in her screams, not wanting the children to hear her cries in addition to witnessing this.

When she felt her dress being ripped down the front, she started struggling again. She had just delivered Lyanna only days ago and couldn't stand the thought of being raped in front of the children when she was already stitched up down there. If this was Theon's plan she knew she would fight to the death to prevent this. She managed to get her arms loose and started scratching at his face and eyes. One swipe of her claws got him from his right temple down past his nose before Theon yelled out and brought his fist back punching her with such a force that she became so dazed she couldn't even focus. She weakly still attemped to fight, but started sobbing when she felt the dress ripped completely from her body, and her small satin slip was all she had left. The room was freezing and she tried to roll over to cover her body but that only earned her another blow which had her thankfully unconscious.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Arya watched in horror as Theon hit Sam one last time before her body became still. She was no longer struggling and Arya worried she was dead. She brought her head back hard, hitting the man who was restraining her in his nose, he cried out letting her fall to the ground where she reached for needle, and ended up having to dodge another man who moved to tackle her. She gave a glance down to Sam's still body before hearing Bran yell out for her to run. Arya hated to do it, but she did. She ran. Just not where Bran wanted her to.

Arya led Theon's men on a merry chase around the halls of Winterfell until she thankfully lost them. She then doubled back and watched from a window into the great hall as Bran was tied up with Rickon next to him. Sam was still laying still on the ground, but thankfully no one was bothering with her now. Arya bit her lip as she looked around, trying to figure out her next move. She didn't want to do it, but she knew she needed to go for help. She wouldn't be able to fight those men on her own.

Arya slowly crept to the side of the cells that Jon and Gendry were being held prisoner in. There were too many guards for her to get past, and shereluctantly moved on. She considered her next move, and darted towards the stables that the wolves were being locked in. She was relieved to see no guards and she quickly removed the bar that was barring the door and opened it wide. She was greeted by Nymeria who she hugged tightly and ordered to run. The rest of the wolves followed her out as she ran for the woods behind Winterfell. She needed it to be dark outside before she attempted to set the wolves loose on those men.

-o-o-o-o-

Sam was awoken by something cold and wet, as she startled awake. She opened her eyes to see Theon standing over her, holding a bucket above her. She realized he had tossed cold water over her and she sat up to see both Bran and Rickon tied to her right and no sign of Arya.

"Where is she?" Sam screamed trying to stand but a horrible pain in her ribs had her gasping and falling to her knees.

"She escaped. I'm sure she is hanging around. Don't worry we'll find her." Theon promised giving her a lustful look that to Sam's horror wasn't for her. He meant to do something terrible to Arya and Sam vowed to kill him before that happened.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Sam cried.

"You treated me with disrespect and disobeyed me. This is what happens to spoiled little girls who don't behave." Theon reached for her arm and dragged her further to the men before dropping her in front of them.

"Have at her boys." Theon said with a laugh. Bran and Rickons cries were drowned out by Sam's curses at him, promising him death.

"Wait. Wait!" Sam yelled as one man grabbed her legs to spread them.

That only earned her another hit which made her head slam against the hard floor. She begged for them to remove the boys from seeing this and it only got her yet another slap which made her bite into her tongue hard. She tasted the blood and turned her head watching as blood poured from her open mouth. She felt another tear and tried clinging to the last of the slip she was wearing with no success. She turned her head away from the boys, unable to watch their faces as they witnessed this. She knew it was cowardly and she was ashamed for doing so, but she couldn't bare the thought of seeing them watch this. Tears were pouring from her eyes but she held her sobs in, unwilling to make this worse for them. She knewRickon had his eyes closed and she would make no sound for him to have to hear, she looked up to see Bran was watching and she forced herself to spit out the mouth full of blood before yelling to him.

"Bran close your eyes!" Bran shook his head no before struggling more. He finally gave up and yelled out at Theon.

"What about Chase? He will kill you for this!" Bran yelled, making the men around him freeze. Theon looked back at him rolling his eyes.

"Keep going." Theon ordered and the men slowly continued but had fear in their eyes at the prospect of Chase coming for them.

Trying one last time to fight to stop it, Sam bit the mans hand who was holding her torso down and cried out when she felt her legs wrenched open with enough force to rip her stitches she had gotten after delivering the baby. She felt the blood pouring out of her and looked up to see that bothRickon and Bran were watching with tears coming down their faces. She screamed that she would kill Theon when suddenly men started yelling around the room, some in agony; some in fear. She tried to look up but she was pulled off the ground by her hair and forced behind one of the men.

After trying to look around him she saw a head roll by her and refused to look away, only smiling when she saw it was the one that had ripped her dress off. As she heard more screams she froze in fear, realizing what this really was. She heard Chase's voice yell out at Theon and she started crawling away from the man who was in front of her, until she saw Bran and Rickon a few feet away, both cringing at the blood splatter that had just sprayed them both.

Sam crawled before she was stepped on and cried out when a heavy man tripped over her to only land right on top of her, crushing her ribs. He was in armor and she couldn't breathe. She wasn't strong enough to shove him off and panic started to overwhelm her when she realized she was choking. She looked up to his face and saw it was Theon who was choking her, his head was bleeding but he had a wild look in his eyes and she knew it was over. He was going to kill her because he knew he was dead anyways. She tried fighting but he was too heavy with his armor on and she tried reaching out for anything and felt a tip of a sword laying behind her. She stretched her hand further, almost reaching it when the black spots took over her vision and she realized it was over. She would die on this filthy floor, in front of Robb's brothers who would surely be murdered next, naked and at the hands of the biggest idiot she had ever met. This pissed her off above all else, this moron who she despised would be her end.

As she felt herself drifting off, the weight was suddenly gone, only to be replaced by Chase's worried face. He had tears in his eyes and he shook her several times, attempting to make her stay awake. She felt him lift her into his arms as he carried her away and she tried to yell at him not to take her away from the boys but her throat only released a croak. She tried again and eventually he slowed down his pace, furrowing his brow at her.

"What is it?" He asked, carrying her out of the great hall and towards the back of the castle.

"The boys. Bran, Rickon, please bring them too. Don't hurt them, I'll do anything. Just please don't hurt them." Sam begged, willing to do anything he wanted if it saved Robb's brothers... the boys she considered now her brothers. Chase's face changed, first getting an angry look before he looked over her beaten form and slowly nodded.

"I'll make sure they aren't hurt and bring them to you." Sam closed her eyes and prayed that Arya got Jon out, but knew that was probably impossible.

A little later Sam jolted awake, looking around the room to see she was back in her chambers. Bran was in bed next to her with Rickon at the end asleep on her legs. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain had her laying back down. Bran smiled sadly at her before putting his finger over his lips,signaling her to be quiet. She nodded and looked around the room, relieved to see Osha rocking Lyanna.

"You've been asleep for hours. Don't speak too loudly, he has men outside the door. Chase sent a search party out for Arya and Jon."

"Arya and Jon escaped?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yes, it took a while for Chase to get control over the castle. After he carried you away, he sent for us to come up with you. As we were carried up I over heard that Chase had ordered all of Theon's men to be tied up and brought to the Prison cells. A little later when the healers were working on you, some of Chase's men came up and said that by the time they brought all the men to the cells, they were empty. He's had them search the woods around the keep but haven't found them."

Sam smiled relieved, but at the same time hating that they were now with Chase. She would have to do anything he wanted to make sure the boys stay alive, and she dreaded it. She knew now that he had her, they wouldn't be here long. He would take them away and she would probably never see Robb again. This thought brought tears to her eyes but she forced herself to not cry, she was alive and so were the kids. That's all she could have hoped for in this situation.

A little later Chase came in to the room, checking on her and making her eat some broth. He ignored the boys but held Lyanna, cooing to her. Sam cringed on the inside, hating that he was holding her daughter. She kept a neutral look on her face, not willing to make him angry.

"The healer says you have some broken ribs, and some pretty severe tears down.. there. You have new stitches and you won't be able to walk for some time." Chase said, as he gently rocked Lyanna back and forth. He smiled down at the little girl before looking up at Sam who had to look away to keep from screaming out to get away from her daughter.

"She looks like you, she has your nose and dimples. Are her eyes _gray_?" Chase asked, trying to get a better look.

"Yes. Can I feed her?" Sam asked, just wanting the psychopath to put down her daughter. Chase looked up again and shook his head.

"I have a nurse for this. You will not nurse any child but mine." He said firmly. Sam knew not to argue and only looked to the boys, praying for a way out of this.

Chase's next words had her smiling though.

"I have Theon in a cell, how do prefer him to be tortured tonight? I plan to make his death _very_ **slow **and _very_, **very painful**."


	27. Chapter 27

5 hours before...

Arya crept in the bushes, biting on her nails as she watched Chase and his men approach the castle. She had been hoping for a miracle, she knew what they were about to do to Sam and she knew her body was too weak, and she would die if they continued. She didn't expect her prayers to be answered in the form of an even bigger problem. Her hope of saving Jon felt like it was diminished but she followed the men anyways, unable to just hide while they slaughter her family. Nymeria stayed next to her as the other wolves followed. As she watched them enter the castle, she heard Shaggy dog growl and run in the opposite direction. She hesitated, trying to decide if she should follow Rickon's wild wolf or keep going. Ghost ended up making the decision for her when he too charged in the same direction as Shaggy Dog, followed by Summer. Arya reluctantly ran in the same direction.

By the time Arya reached them, Shaggy Dog was ripping into one of the guards outside the cells while Ghost tore through the door, tackling another guard once inside. Arya withdrew Needle and charged into the cells, coming across Ghost killing yet another man while Shaggy dog ran around, wagging its tail like this was a fun game. Arya went to one of the dead guards and rifled through his clothes until she came across the keys. After looking around for more men, she ran to the back where she knew Jon and Gendry were. Several of the men she recognized as servants forWinterfell but she knew she needed to save Jon first. When she reached the last cell she smiled, glad to see both Jon and Gendry were bruised but okay.

"What is going on Arya?" Jon and Gendry asked at the same time.

"Theon was beating Sam and I escaped. I think he was planning to let his men rape her. Chase and his men just showed up out of nowhere and charged into the castle. He was supposed to be days away so I don't know what he's doing here. I have to get you out or you're dead." Arya said as she kept trying different keys until she found the right one. Ghost was behind her with Nymeria, and she could hear Summer and Shaggy Dog killing more men in the distance. Their screams of agony were almost drowned out by the frantic beating of her heart.

When she got the door opened, Jon picked her up into a quick hug before taking the keys from her and giving them to Gendry, ordering him to release the others. He pulled Arya by the hand until they were standing over the dead bodies, when he started taking the swords from the dead men. Once all of the prisoners were released, he handed them each a sword and made them follow him out, and across the courtyard where they ran into some of Chase's men. Jon ran straight for the largest one while Gendry and the other men started their own fights. Arya approached one but as soon as she raised her sword, a flash of white flew past her and she saw that Ghost had taken the man down. Nymeria came charging behind her, to get into the fight too. Chase's men didn't have a chance with so many dire-wolves attacking and started to flee into the castle where Arya tried to follow. Jon pulled her back, telling her to wait.

"We don't know where they are." Jon whispered to her.

"Yes we do. They are in the great hall." Arya whispered back.

"Follow me." Jon ordered before sneaking around the side of the castle to look into the great hall. They didn't see Sam or the boys, only just Chase's men killing and tying up Theon and his men. Jon had them go around to the hidden entrance under Winterfell so they could stay close and hide in the crypts.

xxx

Sam knew this was wrong, she knew Robb wouldn't want her to do this. She knew Jon really wouldn't want her to do this. She didn't care though, she wanted to do this, _No_ she _**needed**_ to do this. Bran gave her one final disappointed look before she was carried out of her chambers, down to the cells where Theon and his men were. Chase had asked her what kind of punishment she wanted to inflict on Theon first, and she had decided not to only choose it but watch it. Chase was shocked by this but quickly agreed, telling her that she was his perfect match. Sam disagreed but kept that to herself. Now as she saw Theon beaten and locked in the cell though, she thought maybe Chase was right. She wasn't noble like Jon or Robb, they would never enjoy torturing anyone. She would and that made her both sad and happy. Sad that she wasn't good enough for the men she loved, and happy that she would be able watch this.

"I want him to suffer, but not die... yet." Sam said as she watched Theon cower in his cell.

"Oh he will suffer love. That I can promise." Chase opened the cell, not even worried that Theon wasn't chained. He could easily handle Theon and enjoyed the challenge.

As Chase approached him, he taunted his victim. Enjoying his look of hear on his face, he could smell it too.

"You thought you could hurt the woman I love? You thought you could _beat_ her? **_ Rape_** her? _**Kill**_ her?" Chase asked before he pulled Theon off the ground and held him against the wall.

"She's betrayed you, she refused to obey me and I was only trying to keep her here for you. She wanted to escape, to run away with Jon." Theonyelled, grasping at anything to keep Chase from doing whatever he had planned.

"_Shut_ **up**." Chase ordered before pulling out a knife that was small but very sharp. He waved Brienne who was carrying Sam forward.

"Set her here, I want her to learn how to slice off a man's testicles without killing him." Brienne gently sat Sam on the cell's bed while Chase waved a few more men over to hold Theon still. Theon's cries were so loud that Sam had to cover her ears. She refused to look away as Chase pulledTheon's breeches down and nodded at one of his men to hold Theon's hairy balls up. Quicker than she could follow, she watched Chase slice them off, cringing at the scream of pain Theon let out. She had to look away when Chase laughed and held them up for Theon to see. She heard more movement and smelled burning skin, and more cries from Theon. She could hear and smell his skin sizzle as they burned his wound together.

When she finally looked at Chase again, he was throwing the balls in the opposite direction and taunting Theon who was well on his way to passing out.

"Think of what you want to cut off tomorrow and I'll let you try it. I suggest his tongue." Chase said in a light tone. Sam nodded but cringed on the inside at the complete psychopath who now held her prisoner.

xxx

Brienne carried Sam back to her chambers and set her down on her bed before going to stand in front of the door to stand guard. This made Sam frown, as she looked around at the sleeping boys.

"You don't need to stay inside the room." Sam said in a whisper, not wanting to wake the boys or Lyanna up.

"My Lord ordered that I never leave you alone." Brienne answered in a dull tone, not bothering to look at Sam when she spoke.

"I don't care what he ordered, I'm telling you to _get out!_"

Brienne only briefly made eye contact with Sam before ignoring her, which caused Sam to become angry.

"Why are you helping him? You do realize he is a complete psycho right?" Sam spit. Rickon turned over in his sleep making Sam eye him before whispering the rest.

"He wants to kill the boys. How can you be loyal to a man like that?"

"He said he won't hurt them, my Lord keeps his promises." Brienne answered in a softer tone than before.

"Chase promises things all the time, he promised Theon to make him Prince of Winterfell, look what that got him. He's in a cell having his body parts cut off."

"That wasn't a promise. They should know better than that. Chase loves you and would never do anything to hurt you." Brienne defended.

"Oh really? Like he wouldn't kill my maid who was the closest thing I had to a mother? Or he wouldn't kill the man I loved? He keeps trying to do that and has no problem with what it would do to me. He wants to kill my husband and force me into marrying him. He's a _monster _who murdered his own father!."

"Do not speak ill of my Lord." Brienne threatened in a low voice.

"Or what? I dare you to threaten me and see how long it takes for Chase to throw you in that cell with Theon. That's what he would do, if you don't believe me go ahead. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and only thinks he loves me. He has no loyalty to anyone, so go ahead and threaten me and I'll laugh as he cuts you to pieces."

Brienne only ignored her. Sam eventually turned on her side and tried to fall asleep. A few hours later she was awoken by Lyanna's cries, and she tried to get up to go to her but Brienne was already there pushing her back down.

"You must let the nurse feed her." Brienne ordered, holding Sam down by her shoulders.

"Get your meaty hands off me giant." Sam screeched.

Eventually she stopped struggling so the huge woman would let her go. She watched bitterly as the maid entered her chambers and nursed her daughter. Hating Chase even more in that moment.

Bran woke from all the noise to see Sam glaring at the nurse and rolled his eyes. He really cared about her but sometimes she was so dramatic that it just wore him down. He laid in bed silently wondering where his brother Robb was. He knew from Theon's men that Robb had Chase on the run, so he surely wouldn't be too far behind. He needed to get them all down to the crypts to hide under Winterfell until Robb managed to get there. He knew they could hide and wait Chase out. Robb had shown him the tunnels that led to fresh water and where the food was stored for emergencies. He just needed to find a way to get them down there and let his brother come do the rest.

He trusted Robb would be there any day and he didn't want Sam, Rickon, or Lyanna stuck in the crossfire. He also worried what Chase would do to Sam and Lyanna if Robb had him cornered. He didn't seem like the type of man who shared his toys, rather breaking them than letting anyone else play with them.

He smiled at little Lyanna who made a small noise in her sleep. She looked so much like Jon that Bran wondered how Jon could possibly leave her after this is over. It wasn't a secret that the child was his half-brothers. It was common knowledge around Winterfell that everyone knew of Sam's affair with Jon, just no one spoke of it. The little girl had Jon's jet black curls and gray eyes. She even had his lips and smiled the same. He felt his heart go out to Robb and Jon both, Robb for having that reminder for the rest of his life, and Jon for having to let Robb raise his child.

Bran must have fallen back asleep, because when he woke next he was covered in sweat and his chest was heaving from the dream he had just had. He dreamed that GreyWind was leading an army into Winterfell, in the confusion many of Winterfell's servants were butchered while trying to escape the battle. A crow had flown into the window of the chambers and told him to get the one from Tarth to help them escape. Minutes later Chase came into the room and killed Osha while Sam fought him, before he started to choke her. Before his dream ended, he was attempting to crawl to help her when he felt a sword stabbed into his side from an unknown person who he never saw. He laid in bed silently contemplating his dream and trying to find a way to get his family to safety before his dream came true.

xxx

Robb rode hard, refusing to let his men stop once they had reached Moat Cailan and heard that Chase's army was already a day ahead of theirs. There would be no resting for the men or their horses. They rode all day and finally around midnight reached the outskirts of Winterfell to see smoke and several the men that went with his father. When he reached Jory he quickly rode up to him, panic written across his features.

"Where is father?" Robb yelled.

"You're mother is worse and he was forced to stop to find a healer. He sent us ahead, we just arrived and from what my scouts tell me Chase attacked Theon's men and it looks like the fires were started when the wolves attacked Chase's men who were carrying torches. The fire isn't in the castle, just the surrounding trees near back of the castle."

"Let's end this." Robb said as he rode past him, a fierce look in his eyes that made Jory think that Chase really didn't stand a chance. Robb Stark was no longer a boy, now he was a wolf of the North. He watched Robb ride towards the flames, his giant dire-wolf at his side. It was a sight to behold, and Robb's men followed not far behind before Jory and his men followed.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sam silently watched Chase eat like he had no troubles in the world. As if Winterfell wasn't in the process of being surrounded by Robb's men. Chase's guards had seen Robb ride in over an hour ago and came back immediately to warn him. He seemed unconcerned and ordered their meals be served in his newly claimed chambers. She stared around the room in distaste, he had taken Ned's chambers as his own. The thought sickened her, although she was never close to Robb's father she respected him and she knew how angry he would be to know Chase was sleeping in his bed. Sam refused to eat, knowing if she even took a bite her nerves would make her throw it back up again. She was more nervous than she had ever been. She knew Robb was out for blood but even though he had Chase outnumbered she worried that Chase may have already been planning this. She kept expecting to hear explosions and she just wanted to get the children out before the world went to hell around them.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Chase asked casually as he sipped his wine.

"Honestly?" She asked unsure.

"Of course love, always be open with me. I'll be your husband soon." Chase answered with a bright smile, showing off his white teeth. Sam couldn't hold back the chill that she felt at the word husband and he frowned.

"I just know that this whole place is about to be a war zone and I don't want to be around for it." She admitted.

"Always thinking of yourself. You do realize I'm doing this for you right?" Chase's face darkened.

"I didn't ask you to do this. I'd rather you run away while you still can. Robb is going to kill you." She could care less if Robb killed him she thought, she just wanted him away from her.

"You think that young wolf could kill _me_?"

"I know he can." Sam said full of confidence.

"I'm starting to think you don't appreciate everything I've done for you. I saved you when you ran from an abusive husband. I killed my own father for you. I started a **WAR** for you. You don't even care, do you?" Chase pushed his chair out from the small table.

"I didn't ask you to do any of that. Robb is my _husband_. I just want you to leave me alone, leave my family alone." Sam admitted, no longer afraid or worried about his feelings. If the world was going to hell around her then she would go down finally saying her peace to this lunatic.

"You're mine. You've been mine since I first saw you. I don't care who you call husband, I'll rip his heart out with my bare hands." Chase yelled as he reached for her arm to pull her up from the chair. She screamed in pain when her ribs rubbed against the edge of the table.

"Ow! Let go of me, keep your filthy hands off of me you _lunatic_!" Sam yelled, shoving him away.

"You've haunted my dreams for years. You're mine and I'll prove it!" Chase grabbed her face placing his lips over hers, making her unable to breath. She fought against his hold, eventually giving up. He was too strong so she dropped her arms to save her energy. The door to the chambers burst open and a frantic Brienne ran in.

"My Lord, Robb Stark and his men have breached the walls. They are attacking us as we speak!" Chase rolled his eyes before throwing Sam to the ground where she cried out before yelling at him.

"You bastard, you hurt my **wrist**!" Sam rolled her wrist around trying to see if it was broken or just sprained. All she knew was it hurt.

"Kill the Stark boys. Hang their bodies in the Great Hall." Chase ordered Brienne who stood frozen in the door way. Sam looked up at her with pleading eyes. When Brienne didn't budge Chase walked towards her. He slammed her against the wall before pulling a dagger to her neck.

"I gave you an order. Why aren't you following it?" Chase saw another guard in the hall and yelled for him to come in.

"Kill the Stark boys, hang their bodies in the Great Hall." Chase ordered again, this guard wasted no time and started to leave. Sam panicked and pulled herself up, ignoring the pain she felt. She frantically looked around the chambers until she spotted a knife on the table that Chase had used to cut his meat. She grabbed it before running in his direction. He was still holding Brienne by the neck, taunting her when Sam drove the knife deep into his back.

Chase's breath caught and he released Brienne while trying to reach back to pull the knife out. Sam who was still holding on to it twisted her hand to the right, trying to make it go deeper and maybe hit something important like a lung. It was too hard though and she yelped when Chase had reached back and grabbed her wrist and quickly turned it in the opposite direction, breaking it. _Well if it wasn't broken before it is now!_

Sam let go of the knife and tried to move back but Chase had already whipped around and grabbed a hold of her neck, choking her. She brought her knee up and put as much force as she could as she kneed him in between his legs. He let go of her and she fell backwards onto the floor as she tried to back away. Brienne was frozen, watching this all happen with horror on her face. Chase who had fallen on his knees recovered and reached out to grab her ankle, dragging her on her back to him. Sam looked up to Brienne and knew she needed to go help the boys.

"Go save the boys, don't let that man kill them!" Sam ordered while trying to kick Chase with her free leg.

"What about you?" Brienne asked in shock.

"Who cares about me. Get the boys down to the crypt. Save them, and save my daughter." Sam yelled with another kick which landed in Chase's chest. He grunted in pain before growling out his anger at her.

He had enough and grabbed both of her legs, pulling her to straddle him. Sam looked up to see that Brienne was already gone and sighed in relief until Chase started choking her again. She fought him as much as she could, but she was becoming too weak. Her body was still trying to heal and the beating she got from Theon didn't help. She eventually gave up and let him slam her back against the floor and closed her eyes as he crawled on top of her.

"Why don't you love me?" Chase yelled, angry tears running down his face and falling onto hers. She made a disgusted face before he slammed her head against the hard floor. He repeated the question again with while squeezing her neck even harder. She tried to answer but his hold on her neck was too strong and she only gasped.

"_Why_? **Why**? All I ever did was love you." Chase continued to yell. Sam dug her nails into his arms but he was past the point of feeling pain. Just as she started to pass out she felt his weight was gone. Her eyes rolled as she tried to sit up and she fell back again. No longer attempting to fight. She heard Jon's voice but it was too far away, it was almost as if she were under water.

xxx

As soon as Robb's men attacked, Jon and Gendry both charged into the battle. They had been trying to climb up to Sam's chambers to get the kids when he saw the first of Robb's men attack. He saw Robb from a distance riding into Winterfell through the gates. He was a sight to behold, his armor shining in the moonlight and Grey Wind running along side him. His hair had grown longer and looked wild, his facial hair had grown thicker and he looked like he had aged years not months. This wasn't the same Robb he had last seen, battle had changed him and he couldn't have been more proud to call him brother. He looked like what a hero should look like.

Both Jon and Gendry climbed back down and went straight into the castle, knowing there was no reason to hide anymore. He needed to find his family. He went to Sam's chambers and saw Osha fighting a guard in the doorway and he quickly killed him. He found Bran holding onto Lyannawhile Rickon cried into his lap. He rushed over to check on them before he looked to see his daughters face and felt a lump in his throat, seeing his own eyes looking back at him. He touched her face before looking up at Bran.

"Where is Sam?" He asked as he looked around the chambers not seeing her.

"Chase took her. What's going on out there?" Bran asked worried.

"Robb and his men are here. I need to get you out of here. Where did he take Sam?"

"To his new chambers, he took fathers old room." Jon nodded, debating his next move. He looked down to his daughters face and into Bran's eyes. He knew he had to get them to safety first. Sam was strong and would be able to hold on a little longer.

Jon turned to Gendry. "You need to carry Bran out of here. Osha, take the baby." Jon ordered as he gently took his daughter from Bran. This was the first and maybe only time he held his daughter and couldn't help placing a kiss on her forehead before giving her to Osha. He picked Rickon up next before he led them from the room. As he went for the stairs they heard quick footsteps coming down in their direction. Jon spun around setting Rickon on his feet beside Osha. He pulled his sword out getting ready for the attacker. Instead they only heard a struggle and a man being thrown down the stairs past them. Jon looked up wide eyed before seeing a figure emerge, someone who managed to sneak down the stairs without making a sound. Jon could only gape as the Kingslayer appeard from seemingly no where.

"What?" Jaime asked with a smug smile.

"Where did you come from?" Jon asked, still holding his sword out. Not trusting his motives.

"I came in when Robb did. I owed him one. I was looking for Chase but found that man instead." Jon picked Rickon up again before handing him to Jaime who gave him a look of confusion while holding Rickon out in front of him like he would bite him.

"Take them down to the crypts. Gendry will show you the way. It's the only place they will be safe. Keep them there until Robb or I come for them." Jon ordered. He started up the stairs while Jaime yelled out.

"Where are you going Snow?"

"To get Sam." Jon said as he rushed up the stairs. He would have never left his brothers and daughter with anyone else. He trusted Jaime about us much as he trusted Sam not to cheat at cards. But one thing that he did trust was that the Kingslayer was a good fighter and if anyone could get them down to the crypts it would be him. He had let the wolves all loose on the men when he and Gendry came up. He left Ghost with Arya, knowing that he would feel their connection if there was trouble. She argued about wanting to come but he refused and ordered her to stay. Nymeria was still a bit wild and he knew she would be of better use attacking the men and he trusted Ghost to keep his sister safe.

He finally reached the hall where his fathers chambers were at in time to see a large woman he recognized as one of Chase's guards pass him. He stopped unsure if he should kill her but her words stopped him.

"He sent a guard to kill the boys. I'm going to save them. Help Sam." She yelled as she ran by. He wanted to tell her the boys were safe but a scream had him running towards the chambers doors. When he entered he saw Chase choking Sam who was already turning blue. He pulled Chase off her and flung him across the room before checking on Sam. He knew he shouldn't have his back to Chase but Sam wasn't breathing and all sense left him. As he cradled her head he felt a sharp pain in his arm, and turned around to see that Chase had swiped at him with his sword. Jon set her back down and stood up, before running at Chase with enough force to send them both over a table. They crashed onto the floor on the other side where Jon had recovered more quickly and started using his fist to beat Chase's smug face in. He got several hits before Chase had reached out to a grab a chair and used it to break over Jon's head. He fell to the side in a daze for a moment.

A moment was all Chase needed to grab his sword again and charge at Jon who dodged it. He kicked the other chair at Chase which caused him to fall face first over it. Jon saw his sword and grabbed it, before shoving it into Chase. At the last moment Chase had moved so it only pierced his shoulder. Jon pulled it out before bringing it back down again, but Chase had kicked him in the knee causing Jon to fall down.

Chase smiled as he pulled his dagger out and aimed at Jon's neck when he felt a horrible pain in his ear. He tried to move away from it but it only kept getting worse. Chase reached up and grabbed onto whatever he could and yanked. Sam cried out as Chase pulled her down into his lap, the dagger she had used was still sticking out of his right ear. She immediately started fighting him, slashing at him with her nails while he pinned her down with his body and continued choking her again. She gasped and stared up to see Jon who now had his sword ready. Jon aimed his sword and stabbed it through Chase's back, and through his chest.

Chase froze and looked down at Sam, tears falling out of his eyes. She tried to move out from under him but he held her firm.

Sam panicked as his mouth decended towards hers to kiss her. She turned her face to the side and instead he kissed her cheek while she cried out for help. Before Chase died he managed to whisper one final thing to her.

"Robb betrayed you." Sam looked up in shock at Jon before Jon lifted him off her her, tossing his dead body to the side. Sam breathed heavily before grabbing Jon's shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's over. Oh gods Jon. What did he mean?" She asked as she buried her face in his neck softly crying into his warmth. He smelled like home and everything she had been dealing with all started to come out, she cried because now she felt like she could unburden herself with him.

"I'm not sure." Jon said in a confused voice. But he did know and he didn't want to tell her. He'd known for days, he'd heard it from Theon's men who held him prisoner. He just couldn't be the one to tell her. He didn't know what her reaction would be and she had been through too much already.

"Where are the children?" Sam asked, finally able to think clearly again.

"Safe. Come on, we need to get you down in the crypts with them." Jon stood up before lifting her into his arms to carry her down. She said she could walk but he knew better. He knew she was hurt. When they finally reached the crypts, somehow avoiding seeing anyone else Jon smiled down at her before he moved into the secret passageway.

"She's beautiful Sam. So beautiful." Jon said with the brightest smile she'd ever seen him give to anyone. She reached up and gently touched his cheek.

"She is. Thank you for her. She looks so much like you." Sam whispered with a smile. Jon stopped before they entered the room where he knew the children would be waiting. He looked down at her before he spoke.

"I know I have to go back to the wall. Just promise me that this won't be the last time I see her. If I can't be her father, please allow me to be her uncle." Jon begged, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Jon, of course. She is the luckiest little girl in the world to have you as her uncle. I'm sorry you have to go back." Jon nodded before leaning his forehead against hers. Breathing heavily, not just for the loss of not being able to be a father, but for the loss of Sam. His eyes were closed and he felt her warm lips on his, giving him the softest kiss he had ever received from her. In that kiss he knew she was telling him how she felt. When she pulled away he clinched his eyes shut, this was the worst pain imaginable to him. Giving her up, giving his daughter up. He breathed out and opened his eyes, ready to beg her to run away with him. Her eyes were on his, already looking at him knowingly.

"Jon, no. I'm married to Robb. We can't." She whispered with sadness. He only nodded looking away. He felt her hand stroke his cheek again.

"I will always love you. I loved you _first_, and I will love you forever."

Jon smiled sadly at her. "You loved me first."

"I will love you always." She said as she gently kissed his lips again. She pulled away and traced his lips with her fingers.

Jon kissed her one last time before pushing through the door, smiling at the family that awaited him. Arya was holding Lyanna while Rickon slept with his head in Bran's lap who was smiling at something Gendry had said. Several of Winterfell's servants were down there, all huddled together waiting for this to be over. Jon set Sam down next to Arya and Lyanna before walking away. Sam saw this and started crawling after him.

"Jon where are you going?" She asked frantically.

"To join Robb. We have some trash to get out of Winterfell." Jon said with a small smile before turning around and leaving back through the door. Sam stared open mouthed at his back until he was gone.

"Damn that man!" Sam cursed as she started to braid Arya's hair who rolled her eyes.

"Your hair looks like it hasn't been combed in weeks." Sam chided Arya who only laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter was rewritten and I've changed several parts. I reread it and decided it hated the original one. Hopefully you enjoy this... I'm not sure if anyone is still reading but if you are thank you!

**Chapter 29**

Sam sat with Rickon curled in her lap while playing with his soft curls. They were told to wait for Robb or Jon, but she was getting too anxious and she knew that another hour of waiting and no one would be able to keep Arya from leaving. She was pacing back and forth, complaining of not being able to go help, making Sam even more anxious. While they were all too worried to attempt sleep, Rickon had been too exhausted and unable to stay awake. He had been crying for several hours, and even refused to eat or drink any of the food that Gendry had brought for them. Sam was about at her wits end with them all. Surprisingly Lyanna was the only one not making very much noise and content to just sleep in Osha's arms.

Sam had to assign Gendry to Arya watching duty' which he didn't seem to mind much. She had been noticing how close those two have gotten and often worried about whether she should tell Robb. Robb had been making plans for a match every since he was left in charge of Winterfell but she felt Arya should have the option to choose for herself. Sam also knew the little girl would never allow anyone to try and force her into any marriages either. That was a lost cause. That was already a lost cause Sam thought with a small smile. There was no way Arya would ever allow anyone to force her into anything and Sam admired her for it. Just as Sam thought Arya would bolt, they heard someone coming. They all froze until Arya let out a loud unladylike snort.

"It's just the King-slayer." Arya huffed before reaching over to steal a grape off Sam's uneaten plate.

"_Just the King-slayer_? I bring a message and that is the way I'm treated? This will be last time I do the Stark's a favor." Jaime mocked with a grin. Sam rolled her eyes as he stood over her before making a show of bowing before planting himself on the ground next to her. He too also stole a grape causing Sam to smack his hand away.

"I _hate_ you." Sam said with her most evil glare.

"What news did you bring?" Bran interrupted feeling irritated at how immature Sam and Arya were, while hating having to address the man who made him a cripple for life.

"We'll we _won_... Which was expected of course." Jaime said with another bow, this time since he was sitting his arm extended too close to Sam which made her reach for his finger and twist it backwards making him cry out.

"God's stop that woman!" Jaime yelled.

"Where. Is. Robb?" Sam snapped.

"Let go! Stark sent me to tell you that he will be down here soon, he is just clearing away the bodies before he wants his precious family seeing the slaughter we gave the Tyrell's." Jaime sighed in relief when she let his finger go. He moved it around to make sure it wasn't broken while eyeing her like a snake.

"Like we haven't seen worse." Arya said in a dull tone.

"Well... I agree. I think it's good for children to see the spoils of war. But alas, you are Stark's and you are _'always right'_." Jaime said sarcastically.

He tried to steal another grape and this time Sam dug her nails into his hand so hard he yelped and scooted away.

"I kill at-least twenty men and don't have a scratch.. a few minutes with you dear cousin and I'm bleeding." Jaime complained while rubbing the scratch she made with her nails.

"You've given us your message King-slayer." Arya said as she nodded towards the door for him to leave.

"Yes, I'm aware." Jaime replied standing up. Instead of leaving like they wanted; he went over to Osha who was holding a sleeping Lyanna. He hid a smile as he gently moved the blanket away from her face and touched a dark curl.

"She looks all Stark this one. She's a beauty, what's her name?" Jaime asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. Sam looked up with an obviously fake smile.

"Lyanna Stark, and yes she is all Stark so don't get any ideas of trying to betroth her to a Lannister." she said with a glare.

"I wouldn't dream of it. With the Stark attitude and the temper of her mother I think that would be a punishment."

"Only For her." Arya said.

Bran sighed before thanking the King-slayer for his message. A clear dismissal which Jaime ignored before sitting next to Sam again.

She ignored him until he laid his head on her shoulder with a loud yawn, causing Sam to give him a disgusted look before shoving him off her. This woke Rickon who started to cry which set off Lyanna to also cry. Jaime took this as his cue to leave with another bow. He didn't do crying children.

xxx

A couple hours later and three unsuccessful escape attempts from Arya, they heard someone coming. Sam knew who it was, without even having to see him. She gently set Rickon down on her furs while she got up and ran to Robb who had just come through the door. He quickly caught her in his arms while she attacked him with frantic kisses. She was crying and he couldn't understand a word she said, but he didn't mind. Having her touching him again was more than enough for him. He covered her face with desperate kisses too, while whispering to her how much he loved her and needed her. Listening to him tell her how much she meant to him brought out tears with little sobs in between hiccups. He didn't even mind her wiping her snotty nose on his cloak, he would always keep it close, knowing her tears for him were soaked into it. When he was able to calm her down he greeted his siblings before asking to see his daughter. Sam hesitated feeling a heavy amount of guilt, hoping Robb would love her child like he promised he would. When he took Lyanna from Osha, Sam looked to her feet unable to watch his face.

"She looks just like father." Robb said with tears in his eyes. His emotions were so clear, he would love this child and this helped Sam relax some.

"Father will be proud to meet his first grandchild. Thank you for giving me such a beautiful daughter." Robb said as he caressed Sam's face while rocking Lyanna with his other arm. Sam could only nod with tears in her eyes, thankful he wasn't angry.

Robb refused to allow the children or Sam to go the normal way back out and instead took them through several hidden tunnels until they finally ended up next to the back staircase that would lead them to what Robb referred to as 'guest quarters'. Sam withheld an eye roll at how distasteful she found the rooms. Robb had his men bring only the necessary items they would need, saying they had more important things to do like tend to the wounded and burn the dead. Arya begged him to allow her to just sneak a peek at the dead men, but Robb refused with a stern face which made Arya shrink back. Bran seemed the most relieved, and the tension seemed to ease from his small shoulders. Sam sat with the children in the hall until their rooms were ready and threw a fit when Robb said they couldn't all stay in the same room. He wanted some alone time with his wife so Sam reluctantly gave in, but only after making sure they would all be in the room beside theirs.

Once Robb got all of the children moved to the chambers closest to theirs, he ordered his best and most loyal men to stand guard outside their doors. For now the rooms on the east side of the castle would be their temporary home. Arya, the most curious of the bunch asked why they couldn't just return to their own chambers but Robb only answered her with a grim smile. Sam cringed at the thought of what would be so terrible that he refused to even tell them. Robb soon left Sam to her own devices to go and check on the clean-up, promising to return soon. This left Sam with enough time to put Lyanna down in the room with the children which she hated doing. She promised herself this was a one time thing, that Robb wanted privacy with her and she would grant him that after everything he's been through. He didn't even look like the same boy she last saw. His facial hair had grown wild and his eyes were much sharper, like he'd aged and saw too much.

* * *

Robb slowly walked back to their rooms, only stopping to speak to the numerous guards he had stationed through-out the castle. When he passed by the kids room he cracked the door to see that Arya, Bran and Rickon were all asleep in bed while Osha sat in a rocking chair softly singing to his daughter. He quietly closed the door before he opened his own chambers door, expecting Sam to also be asleep. This wasn't the case though, instead Sam was completely naked bent over a tub pouring some type of oil into the steaming water. He could only stare dumbfounded at how beautiful his wife was, with her full heavy breasts full of milk and slightly rounder hips she looked more woman than girl and he couldn't imagine anyone looking more sexy. His mother usually took months to lose the baby weight but Sam didn't even look like she had just birthed a child. While she was slightly more curvy, her stomach was flat except a small curve that made her look even more tempting. He felt his breeches tighten and quickly adjusted himself.

When Sam turned around to smile at him he finally spoke.

"Are you about to take a bath?"

"No, **_we_** are about to take a bath. I want to wash my husband."

That was all Robb needed to quickly strip down and climb into the tub before opening his legs so she could climb in front of him, with her back against his chest. Robb sighed and thanked the gods for surviving this to be able to come back to his family and wife.

Sam washed him slowly, caressing his skin and kissing the bruises and cuts she found. Robb leaned back with his eyes closed, never loving her more than in that moment. As she caressed his chest she put her hand over his heart and could feel it beating, she closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her ear in that spot. She never felt so torn in her entire life. This man, this beautiful, honorable brave man loved her and gods did she love him back. But, there was Jon, always in the back of her mind. She imagined his face, how hurt he would look if he were to see her showing Robb this much affection. But she owed this to her husband, he fought hard and risked his life to keep her and their family safe. He accepted her daughter without question. She owed Robb this and much more. She swallowed hard trying to keep the tears from falling. She couldn't be selfish anymore. No matter how much it hurt to be in this tub with Robb rather than outside searching for Jon. She had a daughter to think about now, not to mention Robb's younger brothers and sisters. She loved them all as her own family and she needed to push aside her love for them. She allowed herself a few more moments to wish this was Jon before she sat up and finished washing his chest. He appeared to be deep in thought too and she only hoped he hadn't noticed her own dilemma.

When she was done washing him he took the rag and started on her, paying closer attention to her breasts which seemed to amaze him. She giggled when he gently squeezed her hard nipple and swatted at him.

"Robb, they are sensitive." She whined. He looked up giving her a guilty look but then leaned forward to pull her further into his lap so she was straddling him. He poked his tongue out to circle the nipple as she moaned and pushed it closer to his lips. This encouraged him take the nipple into his mouth before sucking, groaning when her milk met his mouth. Sam was slightly repulsed but then the feeling became something else and she started moaning. She knew her breasts were meant to feed her children, never had she considered feeding her husband. This turned her on so much she wished she hadn't just gotten those new stitches. The thought of riding him while he suckled her made her very horny.

Robb kept sucking and groaning while thrusting up towards her. He eventually switched to the other breasts until he finally had his fill. Robb then stood up reaching for a blanket to wrap them both in before he carried her to bed. He pulled her back into his chest to cuddle, inhaling her sweet scent and closing his eyes.

Sam was dozing off when Robb's voice woke her.

"I need to tell you something." Robb said in sad voice.

"What is it?" Sam asked while looking up at him.

"It's about your father. He passed away." He brushed her hair behind her ear to watch her reaction. She showed none, her face was completely frozen. Finally she unfroze.

"What? How?" She asked, voice cracking.

"He came down with a fever. The healers were unable to save him." Sam tried to keep calm, but she wasn't expecting this.

"When?" She finally asked. Robb hesitated which made her sit up, pulling away from his touch.

"**_When_**?" She demanded.

"A few weeks ago. I didn't want to tell you through a Raven. This was something I needed to say in person. I'm so sorry. I was just trying to protect you." Robb tried to reach for her again but she moved further down on the bed, wrapping her arms around her naked body.

Several moments passed in silence until she finally spoke.

"Who's taking care of the land and castle?"

"I've sent one of my father's most trusted men. I've decided that Bran will be inheriting it. I'll be sending him there soon to learn the ropes and get comfortable with it." It went silent again until she suddenly climbed off the bed and went as far away from the bed as possible with her back to him. .

She stared out the window until she spun around, her eyes filled with anger.

"You've decided what to do with **_my home_** without even asking me?" Sam yelled.

In a very tired voice Robb rubbed his eyes before speaking.

"Sam, I'm your Lord and _Husband_. This is my responsibility to make these decisions. Bran won't be inheriting Winterfell so I felt that it should go to him."

"I would have agreed with you, but you should have at least spoken to me about it before deciding without me!" Sam screeched, clinching her fists.

"I'm sorry this was something I needed to arrange while I was away. I've discussed this with the King and we've decided to marry Bran to his daughter Myrcella. That way our family will be united once more and the Stark's will have someone in the South to represent them."

"What about Sansa? She's marrying Joffrey." Sam argued.

"I don't like that match, but my father agreed to it. Besides, Joffrey isn't someone that would make decisions in our favor. I can't trust Sansa to be bold enough to stand up to him. So I'm depending on Bran for that."

"That's **_really_** nice of you Robb. He loves Winterfell, this is his home and your going to force him to move South with a girl he doesn't love all for your interests? What else have you arranged behind my back? You marrying Rickon off too?" Sam spit.

"Sam this isn't important right now, but I have more to tell you." His tone lowered as did his eyes. She gestured for him to keep speaking.

"This is going to be hard for you to hear but there is more. My father is bringing my mother home and the King has allowed him to stay with mother. He was impressed with my leadership skills in the battle field and has asked me to be Hand of the King until I am to take over Winterfell."

"Did you say yes?" She asked, her tone dark.

"Yes."

**_"Yes_**? Without even asking me?"

"I didn't have a choice. I couldn't refuse the King, and my mother needs father to help her through this. There is no other way." Robb defended still trying to walk closer to her. He needed to hold her and he hated the space she kept putting between them.

"So are you going to be living in Kings-Landing until your father passes?" Sam asked, dreading his answer.

When Robb refused to meet her eyes she moved forward and grabbed his chin hard, digging her nails into his cheeks.

"**Tell me!**" She yelled.

"We're moving to Kings landing." He said finally meeting her eyes.

"Who is_** we're**_?"

"You, I, our daughter and those who I choose to bring with us." Robb's worry over her reaction seemed to disappear and his face changed into something she had only seen on his fathers face. Robb looked stern, unyielding and her rage started to build.

"_**NO! I will not.**_" Sam yelled before shoving him away from her and moving behind the changing screen to put on a dress.

"Yes you will, as my wife you are obligated to listen to me." Robb said as he followed her, not wanting to give her the chance to leave without finishing this.

**"No, I won't." **She yelled as she once again shoved him, this time knocking over the changing screen. Robb regained his balance and stood firm, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

"I won't argue with you, I've already decided. You can't just stay here, I need my wife with me and how will we have more children if you are in the North while I'm in Kingslanding?"

"What about J-" Sam started to ask before Robb's furious glare stopped her.

"What about him? He_** will**_ return to the wall as is his duty and that is it. He has nothing to do with us!"

"Robb that isn't fair. I've already told him he could be part of Lyanna's life, please don't do this to him." she begged, instantly losing her anger and instead settling on despair.

"It isn't_ fair_? Sam he is just her uncle, he chose to go to the wall, this is his duty. When he took his vows he chose his life. I've only allowed him to return while we were at war, but now that it's over he needs to return. I won't argue about this with you."

Sam looked at him bewildered, unable to process this information. She felt desperate. She knew this was not something she should say but she really felt she had no choice. She took a step away from him, just out of arms reach in-case he decided he wanted to slap her again. He watched her with confusion. Once she had taken enough steps back so that she may run, she finally inhaled before speaking.

"Robb, you must see that Lyanna is Jon's child. This isn't fair to him."

Sam was expecting rage, or maybe hurt but instead he kept his face blank. He finally looked away before turning back to her.

"Sam, Lyanna looks just like my father. She is all Stark, and just because I may favor my mothers side doesn't mean I don't still carry the Stark blood in my veins. You have no proof that she is Jon's and I don't ever want to hear you say she isn't mine again. Jon will be leaving for the wall and that is final. I will tell him myself, please get back in bed because I'm exhausted and I want to hold my wife."

Sam chewed on her lip until Robb's pleading eyes forced her to step closer to him so he could pull her back into their bed. That night as Robb lay sleeping cuddled behind her, all she could think of was how much she hated herself and how this would hurt Jon. She cried quietly into her pillow, until Robb stirred. He mumbled something in his sleep before kissing her shoulder and grinding his hard on into her backside. She rolled her eyes ignoring it until she felt him left her leg over his hip and increased his grinding. She could tell he was asleep so she pinched his arm making sure she also got his arm hair.

"Oww what was that for?" He asked with sleep thick in his voice.

"You were about to fuck me. I just got my stitches replaced, we can't until I heal." Sam said annoyed.

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just dreaming and I guess I got a little carried away. I'll take care of it." Robb said as he quickly pecked her cheek and tried to climb out of bed. Sam reached up and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving.

"I can help with that. I am your wife and I did miss you." She said with a sultry smile. Little did he know she was playing him, she knew how to get him to listen to reason and maybe if she made him happy, he would feel less threatened towards Jon, and maybe he would allow Jon to visit them more often. He laid back down on his side until she rolled over and kissed him passionately before trailing kisses and nips down his chest before pushing him to lay flat on his back. He groaned and threw his head back.

"Gods I love you, you have no idea how many times I dreamed of you." Robb said before moaning when she reached his pelvic bone which she bit before sucking hard on. She then licked down his thighs making him squirm until she started licking up the inside of his right thigh until her cheek brushed against his very long and hard member.

"Look at how much your cock missed me, your seed is dripping; begging to be tasted." Her voice had changed into a more seductive one. She could feel her own sex ache with need. She could feel it dripping down the insides of her thighs and hated that she couldn't do anything to fix it. When she felt Robb run his hands through her curls she realized he had enough teasing.

She snaked out her tongue to lick up the side of his throbbing member before doing the same to the other side. Robb could only moan and thrash around helplessly. Finally she flattened her tongue before dragging it all the way to the oozing slit. His moans urged her on and she then suckled just the tip, trying to get every bit of his seed. When he started bucking his hips she opened her mouth and started sucking it further in until he hit the back of her throat. She bobbed for a couple minutes and once she knew he was close she quickly pulled off while giving him a devilish smirk. His groan of frustration turned to awe when he saw her seductive eyes close to flutter butterfly kisses along his cock.

"I want you to fuck my mouth Robb." Sam stated before licking her lips, moaning at tasting his salty seed.

"But ho-?"

He didn't finish his sentence when she reached down to lick the precum that had just oozed out of his bulbous.

"I'll sit on the bed and you stand in front of me. I want you to show me how much you love my mouth." Robb's eyes were wide and he didn't waste any time before hopping out of bed and watched as she sat on the edge.

"Take my hair and show me what you will do to me after I heal." She then darted her tongue to lick a circle around his slit. Robb stepped closer and gripped her hair before roughly thrusting in her mouth. She moaned around him and that drove him into a frenzy. He started thrusting hard, enjoying the feel of her nose tickling his pubic hair and the way his balls slapped against her chin. It only took a few minutes before he was yelling out and thrusting even deeper until he was shooting streams down her throat as she swallowed. Afterwords he slumped forward to kiss her head and lips before collapsing over her, but keeping his arms up holding his weight to not squish her.

"That was unbelievable" He said panting.

"You can look forward to a lot of those until I'm healed again." She said before rolling over onto his chest to fall asleep, enjoying hearing his strong heart beating.

_This should work_, Sam thought with a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy with a new job and I didn't really think many were still reading anyways. This chapter is short than I planned but I'll post another in a few hours that is longer.

SiouxFan- Yes, Robb does bring out the worst in Sam. I actually really like Robb in the books and the show, but I hate what he does sometimes. He's constantly making bad decisions to please others, even if he knows its wrong. Jon would never do some of the things that Robb does, but then again Jon does some things Robb wouldn't do. I wanted to show this in the story, that Robb is actually weaker than Jon and this is why he is bad for Sam. She isn't weak, she is a lot of things but weak isn't one of them. Her trying to make things work with someone who is not her equal is what makes her behave even worse than normal which isn't good for any of them. I don't want to give too much away but Robb's weakness is going to be the turning point to the story which is coming very soon. And there is more to the betrayal that hasn't been said yet. Jon only knows of him being hand to the King, but there is something much worse that will come out in the next few chapters. Also, Robb is in denial about her parentage, he is convincing himself that she is probably his when she isn't. Its the only way he can cope with it though, if he shows his resentment towards Lyanna he would lose Sam instantly. She would never put up with that. Thank you for reading, I love that you pay so much attention.

Chapter 30

Robb glanced down at Sam while she slept, debating on waking her or letting her sleep in. He eventually kissed her hair before getting out of bed to get dressed. He had too much to do and usually she was more trouble than help when it came to everyday tasks around Winterfell. He didn't like telling her all the things she did that were wrong so he let her go on thinking she was actually helping him. Every order she usually made had to be changed before it went out, and he had to hire a new steward just to redo everything she touched. His eye still twitched when he thought of that bill he had gotten from a silk vendor. She ordered new silks in almost every color for all of the beds in Winterfell. It was too late by the time he had heard to cancel it, and he used his own gold to pay for it. He knew his father would have had a heart attack if he had known what she'd done and he didn't want to deal with the fight that would have come if he had made her return them. She didn't understand that silks were too thin to use in their cold climate.

As he walked out of their chambers he looked in on the children and saw them all still sleeping. He watched them for a few minutes until Lyannastarted to cry. He quickly picked her up, laughing at Ayra who had rolled over in her sleep to make a face at the infants loud cries. He started to take his daughter to their chambers but then thought better of it. He didn't want Sam nursing the child. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but he knew she barely ate enough to keep herself healthy, let alone feed another person. Winter was coming and his daughter needed the best milk to grow strong enough to survive it. He also wanted a son soon and his mother had told him if she nursed the child herself it was unlikely for her to become with child again until she stopped the nursing. As he carried the child to the kitchens, he thought of his tasks for the day. He needed to executeTheon but was dreading it. He hated him for his betrayal but killing the man who you considered a brother wasn't something he wanted to do just yet. Also, Theon was still a nobleman. The laws were clear, in order to exectute a nobleman you needed a trial. His father would be there soon and he would let him handle it.

When he reached the kitchens he saw Osha eating her breakfast. She looked up when she heard him enter the room and went to get up and bow but he stopped her.

"I just need to know where the nurse maid is." Robb said.

"She is in the servants quarters. I'll go get her for my Lord." Robb nodded his thanks as he sat at the table and rocked Lyanna. She was quiet now, just staring up at him with wide eyes. He smiled thinking of how much she looked like his father. He couldn't wait for him to meet her, she was a true Stark and he couldn't have been more proud.

He heard the door open and turned, expecting the nurse maid but instead it was Jon. Robb grimaced before forcing a small nod at him. Jon seemed too entranced with Lyanna which made Robb scowl at him. He knew it was petty but he didn't want Jon showing his daughter any attention. He already had to compete with Jon for his own wife's affection, doing it with his daughter was just too much to take. He knew this conversation shouldn't be put off so he finally spoke as Jon sat at the table, still staring at Lyanna.

Robb cleared his throat before speaking. "When are you planning to head back to the Wall?"

Jon finally pulled his eyes away from the infant to look at him.

"I was hoping to stay around for a bit longer." Jon looked down to the child again, making his intent clear. Robb hid his reaction well, but Jon saw the fire in his eyes for a split second before he forced a neutral expression.

"How much longer?" Robb asked again, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sure yet." Jon hesitated, knowing this wasn't going as well as he had hoped. Robb stood up, carrying Lyanna out of the kitchens just asOsha was returning with the nurse maid. Robb handed her to Osha before asking them to excuse him and his brother. Jon watched Lyanna carried away with a sullen expression on his face. Robb then went back and sat in the chair opposite of Jon, giving him a hard look.

"I want you to go back to the Wall. You took a vow and I've been asked to be the new hand of the King until mother is better and it doesn't look good that my own brother is a deserter." Jon glared at him.

"You know this has nothing to do with that, if you are going to order me to leave then have the decency to be honest about it. You don't want me near Sam." Jon said harshly.

"You're right. I don't want you near her or my daughter but that is only part of it. I can't allow you to desert your vows either." Jon pushed his chair out from the table with a loud screech that made Robb wince.

"Let's be honest then, she isn't your daughter and you know it." Jon yelled as he stood up. Robb's expression went from angry to pure fury as he charged around the table at Jon, knocking him back into the stove. Jon was able to regain his footing before pushing Robb back into the table before he brought back his fist and hit him square in the face. Robb fell over a chair which broke, but once on the ground he kicked his foot out into Jon's knee cap sending him crashing to the floor where he climbed on top of his brother before he brought his fist back and hit him in the nose.

"She is my daughter, I'll kill you if you ever say that again!" Robb yelled before bringing his fist back again. It was caught in the air by Gendry who pulled him off of Jon who was clutching his bloody nose.

Robb tried to get loose from Gendry's hold but the young man was too strong. He tried kicking out at Jon again but a voice stopped him.

"Robb stop it! What is going on?" Sam yelled as she ran to Jon who was still on the floor. She was in just a robe, clearly someone had told her and Robb would make sure that person was fired immediately. A servant handed her a rag to hold over Jon's nose, while he glared at his brother. Robb was furious that she seemed more concerned about Jon than him. When he didn't answer her she looked back at him, her eyes accusing him before suddenly something crossed her face and she looked down to Jon with an expression Robb couldn't read. She handed him the rag before standing and leaving the kitchen, never looking back at either brother who both watched her go with shock on their faces. Robb knew something important just happened and he had no idea what.

xxx

Sam slowly walked back to their chambers, feeling drained. She knew this was her fault but it didn't make her hate the situation any less. She knew now that she would have to let them work it out on their own, her getting involved only made things worse. They were grown men for gods sake. She didn't have time to break up their stupid fights, she was a mother now. The children were the most important part of her life now and those idiot Stark men could just get over it already. She was about to have another child to look after and this one was supposed to be sickly. Robb had sent his cousin to Winterfell after Cate's sister betrayed her. With Winterfell under attack the young boy was being watched a by one of Ned's banner-men until everything was safe again. Now the child was going to arrive any day and she had to add him to the growing responsibilities she now had.

She went to wake Bran, Rickon and Arya for breakfast. She planned to get their lives back to normal as soon as possible. She also had to think of a way to keep them with her as long as she could. She knew it was selfish of her but she had never had siblings and now that she did have them, she didn't want to leave them behind while she was being forced to go to Kings-Landing. She knew Bran would be taking over responsibilities in her fathers castle soon, but she hoped to convince Robb to allow him to stay with them as long as possible. She also needed to think of a way to convince Robb that both Rickon and Arya should go with them.

She didn't think it would be particularly difficult to convince him to take Rickon, he knew how attached he was to Sam and surely his father and mother wouldn't be able to provide him with the care he needed while both were injured and trying to heal. Arya on the other hand would be hard. She hates Kings Landing and she would want to stay close to her parents. Sam would have to try and convince her to go, and a thought occurred to her. She knew Arya was very close to Gendry now, and if she ordered that Gendry was to come with them, then she knew Arya would probably follow. And If Arya didn't go for Gendry, she would for Lyanna, Rickon and Bran. She knew this was extremely selfish, stealing away the Stark children from their home and parents but she didn't care. She loved them too much to leave them behind.

After waking and dressing she arranged them to break their fast out in Gods-wood, having a little picnic. All the children laughed and played while Sam held Lyanna close. The wolves were all with them, even Grey Wind abandoned Robb's side to follow. Ghost was faithfully sitting next to her while she held Lyanna watching his littler mates play with the children. Watching them laugh and play further proved she was right, they were happy with her. She would keep them together as long as she could, even if she had to drag them all over this god forsaken land.

xxx

Robb finished his letter that he was currently writing to the King, letting him know they would soon be on their way. He was trying to get the castle cleaned up from the battle so his parents wouldn't arrive to see their home like that. He wasn't looking forward to the long journey, especially after just getting back home but he knew he didn't have a choice. The King asked him to do this and he would obey as his father did. He knew he wouldn't be there for long, his father was ill from his injury and when he passed he would come home to live out the rest of his days in Winterfell, raising his children with Sam.

He looked through the window in his fathers study to see that Jon was out in the practice yard, hacking away at a dummy with his sword like he usually did when he was being moody. He glared at him until he forced himself to go find the King-slayer. He needed to find out if there was any news yet on finding Renly. Loras Tyrell was still raising his army with the Greyjoys backing him. He feared leaving his father in such a weak state to defend Winterfell and keep his siblings safe. Robb then decided he would take his siblings with him to Kings-landing. He didn't want Winterfellattacked and them taken or killed. Also, he knew Sam would be more agreeable if they came with them. He knew his father wouldn't argue, that this is what was best for them all.

As he made his way towards the guest quarters he almost ran face first into Jon who gave him the darkest look he had ever seen his brother give anyone.

"You coming to force me out of my home?" Jon asked with hurt and anger clear in his voice.

"Not yet." Robb said, taking a step closer to him. He was taller than Jon by a few inches, and he tried to use that to his advantage, but Jon wasn't one to be intimidated. His glare turned into a snarl as he shoved Robb away from him.

"Keep away from me." Jon spit at him.

"Then leave, you aren't welcome here anymore." Robb yelled, frustrated that he had to deal with him twice in one day.

"I'll leave that for father to decide. I hear he is just a days ride away." Jon yelled back.

"You keep father out of this, he has enough to deal with without you adding to it." Robb said with his own shove, pushing Jon into the wall. Before Jon could throw a punch Robb felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders pulling him back. He struggled as he realized it was the King-slayer. Damn he hated that man and he regretted freeing him from Chase when he rescued his parents, he should have left them there to rot.

"Brothers shouldn't be fighting like this, _**trust me**_ she isn't worth it!" Jaime said as he continued dragging Robb away from a furious Jon.

"Oh she's worth it, but I don't think a _Lannister_ would understand that." Jon said the name Lannister like it was a curse word. Jaime only rolled his eyes as he pulled Robb down the hall until the were out-side walking through the yard.

"I'm no one to judge, but this seems awfully petty of you both. You're supposed to be acting like a Stark. Don't Stark's pride themselves on how_honorable_ they are?" Jaime asked with his signature smirk.

"It's hard to be honorable when your own brother is out to take away everything you love."

"Not everything young wolf, just the one thing that keeps causing you the most trouble. If I were you I'd let him have her and be done with it. That seems like a good punishment for him." Jaime said with a laugh that made Robb's face heat with anger.

"You know nothing about her, or us. She loves me and I love her. I won't allow anyone to come between us again."

"Then you are a fool, but lucky for you a fool who is now the hand of the King. Take your family to Kings-Landing and you won't have to worry about your bastard brother taking her away." Robb looked at Jaime feeling conflicted. On one hand he hated the man and still planned on killing him the first chance he got, but on the other he was starting to become like a friend. He missed having a friend, and with Theon's betrayal it left him feeling like he had no one he could confide in. He shook it off and continued their walk until they reached the stables where they both saddled their horses to ride into the village. Robb needed to make sure the people who lived there were all okay, something he should have done already.

xxx

Robb spent the next morning preparing for his fathers arrival. He had just finished with the kitchen staff when Rickon came to tell him that their parents were riding through the gates. Robb cursed himself for not already being out there waiting them when he went to find his family. He learned from Osha that Sam had already arranged the children to look their best and were all outside lined up already. Robb was the only one who wasn't dressed in his finest clothes and wore a clean face, but he figured his father would understand. He was busy cleaning up after a battle that almost burned down their home.

He frowned when he saw his family lined up, and right behind Sam was Jon. He had managed to shave and dress in his finest clothes, and that just pissed Robb off even more. He took his place on Sam's left and held her hand. She was holding Lyanna in her arms and the little girl was cooing at her mother while holding a fist full of her curls. Robb reached down to kiss her cheek before facing the direction of his father who was helping his mother out of the carriage.

Robb heard Sam suck in a breath when she saw his mother, and he heard Arya gasp. He'd already seen his mother so he knew what to expect, but he realized he should have prepared the children for what they would see. His mother's dead eyes looked right past them, her hair was half shaved off and the rest was almost all gray. Her face was littered with bruises and cuts that hadn't yet healed but thankfully her hands were hidden with gloves. They were grotesque looking and he didn't want them to see that yet. Even his father looked 20 years older and now limped. He could see they both were on their way to their graves and he was thankful he had decided to take the children with him. They didn't need to spend their parents last days seeing this, they needed to remember them for how they used to be. Atleast now they could say a proper goodbye before they left them forever.

Robb swallowed hard as his father helped his mother to them. He hugged his father while his mother stared to his right, he let go and went to step forward to put his arms around her when she spoke.

"That child isn't yours." Cate said in a dull tone. Robb froze looking at her wide-eyed before looking to Sam's face for her reaction. He was expecting shock, or maybe anger but what he saw was indifference.

"And you look like shit." Sam finally said, low enough that not very many people heard but loud enough for the children to still hear, and gape at the two women.

Robb went to step forward to block Sam from his mother when Cate finally looked at him. "You're a _**fool**_ if you claim that child as yours. It's that_bastards_." Cate's tone had changed from dull to bitter as she pointed at Jon. Her eyes which looked dead before now were full of hate.

"Mother, that child is mine and I don't appreciate your accusation. Please take in her inside." Robb said to his father who only had eyes for Lyanna. He nodded when Robb cleared his throat and slowly nudged his wife towards the castle entrance. Robb turned towards his siblings with a sigh.

"She isn't herself. Let's go have a picnic while father helps mother settle." Arya was the first to walk away, shaking her head and mumbling about something while Bran looked sadly at his oldest brother. He was sitting on a chair that Sam had brought out for him, and his face showed the hurt that neither of his parents greeted him.

Rickon was clinging to Sam's legs like he usually does in uncomfortable situations and Robb reached down to lift him into his arms. As he faced Sam he saw Jon behind her, looking at her back longingly. He narrowed his eyes until Jon met his stare and walked away. He asked Sam if she was okay and she said she was, but he could see the pain in her eyes. She usually refused to show any weakness and he hated that she wouldn't let him comfort her in those times, instead she pushed him away and used the children as shields. And there was no better shield than Rickon. The boy was small but what he lacked in size he made up for in determination. The boy clearly loved Sam above all and hated sharing her with anyone else, and made the perfect block for her to use against others.

They spent a few hours in the meadow but eventually Robb had to get back to check on how his mother was doing. He went to their chambers and found her sleeping, and his father sitting in a chair staring out the window. He quietly sat in the chair next to him waiting for him to speak. His father was quiet for a few minutes until his voice broke the tension.

"She is the spitting image of my sister. I didn't expect I'd ever see that face again, and alas all these years later there she is. Don't let your mother upset you, she is beautiful and all Stark." Ned said almost brokenly.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet her." Robb said quietly.

"She was a vision. Tell Sam thank-you for naming her Lyanna. She's honored our family by giving us that little girl. From what I've been told shes quite changed. I'm glad for it."

"She has, although she is still stubborn she puts the children first on more than one occasion. And Rickon loves her like no other. I wanted to wait to speak to you about this, but I feel we must be leaving sooner than I planned. It's not good for Sam and mother to spend very much time living under one roof. I wanted to ask you if I could take the children with me. Rickon is so attached to Sam that I fear us leaving will devastate him, and I'm planning on giving Sam's fathers castle to Bran. He deserves to be Lord of his own home, and Arya has gotten closer to Sam and Lyanna than I expected. She needs a Lady's influence and I don't think mother is going to be able to handle her now."

Ned kept quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"I think that is best. Sansa is in Kings Landing and the kids should be together. Please take care of them."

"I promise father, with my life I will protect them."

"I know you will. What will you do about your brother?" Ned didn't need to clarify, Robb knew who he was meaning.

"He needs to go back to the Wall. I can't be hand of the King if I allow a deserter to be free to live in Winterfell. But since were leaving sooner than I planned I don't see any harm in allowing him to stay for a little longer. You deserve to spend some time with him."

"Yes, but this will hurt him, you taking them all away. You need to forgive him, and allow him to see them in the future. Even if its years from now, don't take them away from him completely. He is your brother still." Ned said.

"I know, I just need some time with my family without having him interfere."

"Where is Theon?" Ned asked after several minutes, a trace of anger was mixed in his voice.

"He's my prisoner, I have him in a cell. I was going to ask you to execute him, but now I realize that it's for me to do."

"Yes it is." Ned agreed.


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is dedicated to LaraTass, you made my day with your review, I'm so glad that readers are actually reading and enjoying this. I don't beg for reviews but it does help when you think no one is reading, it also made me post a longer chapter instead of only posting half of it like I was planning. I really hope you're not too angry about this chapter... I'm not really sure who you want her to end up with... Team Jon or Team Robb?

Also I've posted a few new videos that don't really have anything to do with the story but involve our characters on my youtube page. I have Vimeo and Youtube with videos on both on my profile page. Watch them if you're bored. My newest one is mostly Jon/Sam and is called Signs. If you're bored check it out. Oh and if it doesn't work on Youtube, its because they are not allowing some music to play on mobile devices. It's really stupid and the reason I'm using two sites to post videos now.

Oh and warning, this chapter is very, very filthy so if you don't like lemons then I suggest you not read it... Also if you don't like lemons you're probably reading the wrong story because my girl Sam is kinda a whore.

Chapter 31

Sam sighed in a bit of exhaustion mixed with frustration at how things seemed to change so quickly. They had been packing everything for over a week now and nothing seemed to be going the way she wanted it to. Jon was soon to be headed back to the Wall, while Robb kept ignoring him and refusing to let Jon spend any time with her or Lyanna. Thankfully Jon was able to spend time with this siblings which was the only thing that kept Sam from out right fighting with Robb. She knew things could be worse, Robb could force them to leave earlier than planned or make Jon leave sooner.

He had agreed that they would stay in Winterfell for another three weeks to give her time to heal. The healers said she could get an infection still, and being in a wheel house would be dangerous with the constant rocking with her still healing stitches. She thought she would have time to spend with Jon before departing but Robb always had someone around her, watching when he wasn't able to be there himself. First it was the King-Slayer who had agreed to stay to escort them back to Kings Landing. When it wasn't him, his harpy of a mother was hanging around casting her own unwelcome shadow over her and whatever room she slithered into.

This was the reason she was in a constant state of agitation. That old bitch was driving her mad. She treated Sam like she was a common whore and looked at Lyanna like a bug. Sam couldn't argue that she had done some very whorish things in the past year, but that didn't give her the right to treat her like one. Sam was a noble woman dammit and she deserved to be treated as such. Cate may have been noble too, but everyone knew the Tully's were more old family than noble. Sure they had lands but they weren't very wealthy and Sam would be damned if she let someone who wasn't anywhere close to her station treat her that way, Sam could buy Winterfell twice over with her own vast wealth. Even though the Lannister's were more involved in politics, they didn't have the amount of gold mines that her father had owned. She supposed that now that she was married she no longer had anything to call her own, Robb now had everything that was supposed to be hers. But Cate didn't elevate until she married a Stark, and Sam wouldn't stand for some hag who married up treat her like she wasn't good enough for her son. If anything, Sam married down she thought with a huff.

Sam constantly complained about her to Robb who would only groan and ask her to endure it until they left. He had been really stressed trying to get Winterfell back to what it was before they departed. His father had taken ill a couple days after they arrived and wasn't able to help him in the restoration. He had written the King asking for a few weeks to let Sam heal and him help his father before they had to depart. Sam had just visited his fathers chambers with Lyanna a couple hours and saw that he was doing better, but not by much. He had really taken with Lyanna, and she would sneak her daughter in there with the excuse of allowing him to see Lyanna when really she just wanted some peace from all the drama of Winterfell.

Cate seemed to not care much that her husband was sick in bed, since he had taken ill she used her time to follow Sam around and tell her how awful of a job she was doing with the kids. It always ended the same, an ugly argument which turned into a screaming match followed by Sam throwing things and them being separated. When Cate had learned Sam was taking her children to Kings-landing she made it her mission in life to prove how unfit the girl was, too unfit to be a mother and take the Stark children from their home. When Robb showed signs of giving in to his mother and leaving the children in Winterfell, Sam threw the biggest fit of her life. Sam promised if he changed his mind she would only leave Winterfell if he dragged her kicking and screaming the whole way. Robb knew better then to not believe her and stayed firm in his decision. He even told her that after watching his mothers new attitude, it was the best for everyone. She wasn't the same woman she was before, she ignored the children and her husband most of the time and when he found out she was telling the servants that Lyanna was no Stark, he had enough ordering her to keep her mouth shut until they departed. Since then he had ignored his mother and stayed out of their cat fights until it looked as though they may come to blows, and he would finally intervene and make them go in different sides of the castle.

Arya, on the other hand seemed to be looking forward to her trip back to Kings-Landing. Since Sam announced that she was taking several of the servants, including Gendry, Arya had changed her attitude towards the move. When Robb asked her why she seemed to change her mind, she said it was because she missed Sansa but Sam knew better and decided to have a little talk with Gendry. She had been avoiding being alone with him since Robb was back, and she felt some what uncomfortable around him anyways. Sometimes he still looked at her as though he still thought of their brief affair, but now she knew she needed to address the situation with Arya before Robb learned of it and killed the poor boy.

She found Gendry in the forge working hard as usual, she took a few minutes to admire his muscles and sweat soaked chest before she made herself known. She bit her lip before stepping out so he could see her. His head popped up and he immediately stopped, bowing his head to her.

"What may I do for milady?" He asked in a rough voice.

"I just need to speak with you. Can you take a break and come walk with me? It's much too hot in here for me." Sam said as she lead him away, he stopped briefly to wipe off his sweat before throwing on a shirt. She should have told him to leave the shirt behind but that may send the wrong signal to him, and she forced her eyes to remain in front of her and not his handsome physique.

"Do you enjoy being a smith?" She finally asked, while keeping her eyes ahead of them. Ghost was walking next to her like usual with Shaggy dog behind them. Rickon was down for a nap and he usually followed her around when his master was sleeping.

"Yes Milady." Gendry said timidly.

"It's okay Gendry, I just wanted to know. I realize I'm taking you away from being in a forge when we head to Kings-Landing but I really need you there with us. I trust you more than the others and I feel safe with you guarding us. Robb will be with the council most of the time and I don't feel safe in Kings-landing. I know your not a trained Knight, but you've been getting much better with your lessons. I know Arya says you are." Sam said with a small smile, thinking of how cute it was that Arya would come back from their sword lessons and only speak of how well Gendry was doing. Sam had to fight Robb tooth and nail to keep Arya in the sword lessons along with Gendry. He said it was something that the Lady's in court would look down on her for, but Sam made him see that it was an outlet for Arya. If she were to stop she would be expending her energy and pent up frustration and end up getting into trouble at court.

"She's too kind. I'm doing okay, not as good as she is though." He said with a grin. Sam knew in that moment she needed to finally bring this up, she hated doing it but with that grin she knew what she feared was true.

"Gendry, you like Arya don't you?" Sam asked as she stopped to study his face.

He came to a stop and refused to meet her eyes. "Yes, she is a good lass." He said avoiding her hard stare.

She narrowed her eyes on him, not liking him avoiding her eyes.

"Gendry, Arya is too young for you and if she weren't she is still a noblewoman. If Robb finds out you have feelings for her, he will put your head on a spike."

Gendry looked at her with wide eyes shaking his head.

"No Milady, of course not. She is just like a sister to me. I ju-. Well, I just, I'm sorry milady but what you say isn't true." He stuttered out.

"You just what? You better tell me the truth or I'll be the one taking your head." Sam demanded, fed up with him not being honest with her.

"I just miss the time Milady spent with me before. And Arya is a good lass, she is usually the only one around here that spends any time with me. Since Hotpie was moved to the kitchens he rarely comes out to see me. I was lonely and I spend time with her hoping you will come join us." He said softly before his whole face turned red and he looked down to his feet.

"Oh." Sam said while trying to figure out what to say to him.

"You know I'm married to Lord Stark. I'm sorry if I misled you in any way, I do care for you. It's the reason I'm taking you with us, I care for you but only as a friend. Please don't get into trouble or lead Arya on if its because of me."

"Yes Milady, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Arya may have taken it that way."

"Well she is just a girl and doesn't understand her own feelings yet. I don't think she realizes she cares for you in that way, but in a couple years she will and it would mean trouble. Robb can't allow her to be with you, even if your feelings changed for her. She is a Stark and he won't allow her to marry anyone who isn't from a noble house. I'm sorry that it has to be that way, but there isn't anything I can do to change that. You may only see her as a sister now, but she will grow every day into a beautiful young woman. I promise your feelings would eventually grow too, so you need to make sure its known that you are only just friends. I still want you with us, but you need to realize that eventually Robb will see this and either send you off or kill you. With his Tully temper you never know. Just be careful and remember this." Sam urged, being completely honest with him. She usually wasn't honest with most people but she felt the boy deserved to know the truth. She may not agree with it, but she knew there was no way Arya would be able to marry a smith.

Gendry promised he would be more careful before she departed their walk, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Never would Sam have expected what would eventually come to pass between Arya and Gendry. Sometimes fate is just set no matter how hard you try to stop it.

xxx

Robb was sitting at the head of the table, watching his siblings laugh at Rickon who had pudding all over his face. Sam had long given up on improving Rickon's table manners. She didn't really understand how Lady Stark could have allowed her youngest to eat like an animal at the table, but she loved the boy enough to overlook it and let him eat like Shaggy dog would. If anyone in Kings-landing commented on it she would let them have it, no one would talk badly of her Rickon, even if it were true. She had started making him sit in his own chair since every-time she allowed him to sit her lap, she ended up with food in her hair and all over her dress. He was also hitting a growth-spurt that had her being unable to lift him the way she used to. She heard a small laugh to her left and looked at the newest member of their little family.

Robert Aryyn or 'Robyn' as he requested to be called was the most annoying child she had ever met. He was clingy, whiny, and everything Sam hated about most children. Not to mention he constantly had these weird shaking episodes that left her uncomfortable. She felt a small amount of guilt for ignoring the boy as she does, but seriously what was wrong with him? She begged Robb to leave him behind with his mother which he refused. The boy was set to be Lord of the Eryie and Defender of the Vale and he felt it was his job in raising him to be a man. They were cousins and Robb wouldn't hear of leaving him behind. Sam had no choice but to accept it and hope whatever was wrong with him wouldn't rub off on her family. Then again she didn't think you could 'catch' stupid. The poor boy was stunted both physically and mentally and Sam told Robb that boy wouldn't be Lord of anything, ever. Robb felt he just needed a different type of nurturing than he received from Lysa and assured Sam he had every faith in her ability in being what the boy needed. She snorted at him, realizing Arya was rubbing off on her.

She saw a glimpse of black through the window pass by and knew already who it was. Jon had taken to watching them eat their meals from outside which was both incredibly sad and creepy. Robb still refused to allow Jon near her and Lyanna so he had started watching from a distance, as if he was soaking in every moment he could of his daughter before he would never see her again. This made Sam's chest ache and she made eye contact with Robb who had also been looking out the window. Although his face wasn't holding the despair hers did. No, his eyes were hard and his face was stern. It was in these moments that he looked like his father. Sam hated these moments.

After dinner Sam read to Rickon and Robyn who were now sharing their own chambers. Once their rooms were cleaned Robb moved them back to the other side of the castle. Only this time he put Robyn with Rickon hoping his wild younger brother would toughen the older but smaller boy up. So far all it was proving was that Rickon didn't like him and often bullied the boy when he became too clingy with Sam. Luckily Sam usually pried his grubby fingers off her so Rickon didn't feel too threatened. Shaggy Dog was out in the hall whining softly at not being allowed in their room. Robyn was terrified of the wolf and Robb ordered that he not be allowed in their chambers anymore. Sam tried to argue but he put his foot down. He said it wasn't fair to the sickly boy to feel afraid in his own room, so now Sam would bring Shaggy dog to bed with them which Grey-Wind didn't appreciate. Shaggy Dog while being better than he used to be, still misbehaved to the point that Grey-Wind wouldn't tolerate his presence. Sam refused to have Shaggy Dog tied up though and forced Grey-Wind into sleeping at the door rather than next to the bed like he usually did.

Robb was worried about how the people would react to the wolves in Kings-Landing but knew he couldn't leave them behind. More than once those wolves have saved his family from being slaughtered and it was his only demand he made of the King, who reluctantly agreed to allow them. Robb said he wouldn't leave them behind when they were their protectors and the King said as long as they didn't run wild and hurt innocent people they could stay. Sam worried that they would end up like Lady did, but Robb promised her that wouldn't happen. The only one he really had to worry about that with was Shaggy dog who he considered leaving behind in Winterfell. Sam knew he was probably right and stopped arguing over it. Rickon would be crushed but it was better than Shaggy Dog being killed, plus he liked to run free more than the others did so maybe it was for the best.

They had already spoken to the children about the wolves not being allowed to run free around the city, and they all were told that the King would only allow the wolves with the exception of Greywind to be confined to the tower unless they were escorting the children. The King agreed that they would always remain with the children, so if they wished to leave the Tower of the Hand, they must behave themselves and not get into any trouble with the wolves. Robb told them not to go anywhere without him, he didn't feel the city was safe anyways. There were always enemies who wished to harm his family and he couldn't concentrate on being the Hand of the King if he were constantly worrying about his family.

Robb was watching her finish her story when Greywind growled from down the hall, he was standing in the door way watching his wife as she read and knew something was off if Greywind was interrupting them. He quietly closed the door to the room before he made his way down the hall to see what the problem was. In the stair well Ghost was facing off with Greywind, both wolves growling fiercely. This had turned into a regular occurrence now and Robb couldn't wait until they could leave so he wouldn't have to keep breaking up these fights between them. It was usually brutal and he was afraid they would seriously hurt themselves or someone else. He knew deep down it was his and Jon's aggression towards one another that kept their wolves in a constant state of aggression, but he couldn't help the way he felt towards his brother.

Robb grabbed Greywind by the scruff of his neck and attempted to pull him back, using all of his force behind it. Eventually Greywind loosened up and allowed his master to pull him away. He made Greywind sit in his chambers while he escorted Ghost back to the Guest Hall where Jon was now staying. His old chambers were too close to his and Sam's so he refused to allow Jon to reclaim his childhood room. Robb banged on the door until a sleepy Jon opened, while rubbing his eyes against the brightness of the hall.

"What?" Jon croaked out, voice still thick with sleep.

"_What_? You're wolf was taunting Greywind again, keep him on this side before I have him tied up in the stables." Robb said before turning around and leaving. He didn't get far before Jon stepped into the hall, only wearing his breeches.

"Ghost misses Sam, he just wants to see her. I understand why you're keeping me away but why are you doing it to Ghost? This isn't his fault." Jon said, feeling beyond frustrated.

"Sam has enough to do already, she doesn't have the time to comfort Ghost because he 'misses' her. Keep him away before Greywind kills him." Robb yelled back, before stomping down the hall.

Jon watched him go, before turning around and walking back into his room where Ghost was softly whining by the door. He pulled him inside and sat on his bed, running his hands over his face in frustration.

"I know Ghost, trust me I know." Jon said sadly.

xxx

Several days passed by, while Jon watched Sam from afar. He spent as much time with this siblings as he could until it was the night before they were set to leave. He still hadn't been able to speak to her, Robb kept her busy and when she wasn't she always had him close by watching her like a hawk. Jon was about to just give up when he noticed her looking longingly out of the window of the dining hall where they were having their last feast before they left Winterfell. Jon wasn't invited which bothered him greatly, but he took up his usual post outside, watching them eat as a family and wishing it were him instead of Robb sitting next to her. She seemed to be looking for something and when he got up and walked closer to the window, she mouthed something to him. He furrowed his brow not understanding until she did it again, this time slower. She had mouthed 'stables'. He quickly made his way there and waited for over an hour until he heard her approaching. He was shocked to see she entered and wasn't alone. She carried Lyanna with her, and Jon felt tears fill his eyes. He hadn't seen his daughter that close in weeks.

He quickly wiped his face and made his way to them. Sam looked at him like she used to, back before Robb mattered or he even left her for the Wall in the first place. Her eyes were showing the emotions she had refused to show him after his abandonment of her. Even after he rescued her from Chase he hadn't seen her look at him the same way that she did in the beginning. Like he was the most important thing in her world. He sucked in a breath.

"Thank you." He finally said, attempting to keep himself from crying and embarrassing himself. He reached for Lyanna and smiled when her big grey eyes, _his eyes _made contact with his.She was wrapped in thick furs, and she was wide awake, which he didn't expect. She usually was already asleep by this time, he would sit under the window that knew was her room at this time every night, after watching them have dinner together. He wasn't able to see her but he always imagined he were in her room, maybe reading to her, something he would never be able to do.

Sam put Lyanna in his arms and smiled at him. "I'm sorry you haven't been able to see her. I've tried to get Robb to allow it, but he wouldn't. I had to sneak her through the tunnels just to get her out of the castle. He has guards posted everywhere. I've been trying for the last couple weeks to get her to you, and everytime they stopped me." She said bitterly. Jon looked at her surprised.

"You've been trying to bring her to me?" She nodded as she pushed one of Lyanna's soft curls off her forehead.

"Yes. I know that you sit outside at night, and thought if I brought her to you, maybe it would help. But Robb has his men guarding all of the doors. I had to sneak past three just to get from the crypts to the stables."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." He said with his voice full of emotion.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I wish I could go back in time and change things." Sam whispered before looking down, unable to meet his eyes. He nodded and focused on Lyanna again. She was so beautiful. She smiled up at him, causing his breath to catch.

"She smiles?" Jon asked in shock.

"Yes, of course she smiles. She is happy to see you." Sam said while rubbing his arm. Jon welcomed her touch, wishing he could feel it always. He smiled down at their child and started telling her how he much he loved her and would always think of her. He spent the next hour focusing all his attention on Lyanna, knowing he may never see her again. Eventually it got too cold out and he reluctantly gave her back to Sam.

"You need to get her back inside. It's too cold and she will get sick."

"No, she's a Stark, winter is in her like it is in you, but I'm cold and I'm no Stark." Sam said with a laugh. Sam brought Lyanna over to Ghost who had been patiently watching them while wagging his tail and allowed him to see the child. Ghost sniffed her before licking her face, making Lyanna make a gurgling sound that made both Sam and Jon laugh.

Sam rubbed Ghost's head before she kissed him, telling him goodbye. She whispered for him to take care of Jon, but Jon had heard her.

He felt the tears filling his eyes again and felt desperate, watching her carry away Lyanna made him feel like he was a drowning man in need of air. Sam and Lyanna were that air. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking away. She didn't turn around, instead she closed her eyes.

"Don't leave me. Come with me, we can run away." Jon said desperately. Sam had to swallow a sob before she spoke.

"I can't. What about Rickon, Bran and Arya? Or what Robb would do. He would hunt us until you were dead." She whispered, still refusing to turn around because if she did she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him no.

At the mention of his siblings, who loved Sam as much as she loved them, he knew he had to let her go. He nodded knowing she wouldn't see, before letting her go and walking away. Sam finally turned around to see him leaving the Stables with Ghost following. She knew where he was headed, and she couldn't think of anything else as she snuck back into the castle. After she got Lyanna back asleep and climbed into her own bed, she watched Robb sleep for several minutes before she couldn't stand it any longer. She got up and put on the first thing she found before she left the chambers and went back through the tunnels, this time taking the one she knew would lead her to the woods. She ran when she finally saw the trees, and kept running until she reached the meadow where Jon was praying with his eyes closed. Ghost had alerted him already but he refused to open his eyes, not wanting to hope it was her and it not be.

When he felt her soft hand touch his face, he leaned into her touch. Her lips soon followed and he opened his arms for her to burrow into his chest, while still placing kissing all along his face down to his neck. No words were spoken as she reached down and opened his breeches, causing him to groan into her neck. She moved away for a second making his eyes snap open to see that she was removing her underclothes. She quickly got into his lap again, this time pulling his cock further out and into her warm wet heat. She was tighter than he remembered and he had to suck in a breath at the way she clinched around him.

Her lips found his as she slowly moved up and down on him, rolling her hips slowly into his while grinding against him. He slowly kissed her as she moved against him, when finally he couldn't take it anymore.

Their slow sweet loving making then turned into something else entirely. He pulled her face away from his as he thrust up into her, his eyes meeting hers. His hips rocked against hers with force and when she went to close her eyes he pulled her by her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"No, keep them open." he demanded in a rough voice as she gasped.

"You're mine, you'll always be mine. Say it." He demanded. She nodded and he thrust harder into her.

"No, say it Sam!" He ordered.

"Yes, I'm yours Jon. Always yours." She said, before letting out a loud moan.

"Oh gods Jon I love you so much." She gasped out, as he continued his thrusts. He pushed her back until she was flat on her back, and he reached down to open her legs wider. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded into her, kissing and sucking on her neck. When she felt him suck hard on her skin before nipping at her she pulled his head away by his hair..

"Jon don't, you'll leave marks."

"Good, you're mine and he should know it." He said before continuing his attack on her neck, switching to the other side. She moaned and started to clinch even tighter, and he felt the spasms of her tight walls throbbing against him. He pushed into her in short hard thrusts until he was about to come. She pushed against his chest right before he did, making him slip out of her. He groaned in frustration as she backed away.

"No, don't do that in me." She said before reaching for his cock which was so hard it was turning purple. She tried to bend down to take it into her mouth but he flipped her on her stomach instead, and entered her from behind.

"No Sam, you're mine and you will take my seed into your womb." He bit out, before resuming his brutal pounding. She could only helplessly reach for the grass and pull at it, gasping at how hard he was thrusting into her. The sounds of his grunts and the slap of his balls against her ass was making her even more wet, something which seemed impossible since she could clearly hear how wet she was with every thrust he made. She had never thought she would enjoy such a brutal fucking. When she felt him swell before he pushed as far as she could into her, she once again attempted to move away, by crawling out from under him, using the ground as leverage to pull her body. He slipped out and came on her ass, him yelling in frustration and her sighing in relief.

He collapsed on top of her, making her fall flat on her stomach and she didn't care. She just turned her face to the side, finally feeling how cold it was outside. She was laying in grass that was wet with snow, and the whole front of her dress was soaked and covered in mud while her back side was still open to the air and she could feel every inch of skin that wasn't covered by his sweaty body prickle at the bitter cold air. His seed was running down the back of her ass and onto her legs and she couldn't care less. Neither said a word until he started to get hard again, this time she only made a small noise when he pulled her back onto her knees to enter her again. He took his time, thrusting deep while rubbing her clit, making her repeat his name with every thrust.

"Jon, Jon, Jon, oh gods Jon, don't stop.. ugh." She pushed back against him, crying out when he slipped his other hand that wasn't rubbing her clit further down until his thumb rubbed against her puckered hole, and he slowly pushed it into her ass. She started shaking with the force of her orgasm, unable to focus on anything but how good she felt.

He slowly pulled out of her and rubbed the head on her clit, before gliding it over her soaking wet lips and then further down to press against her ass. She moaned and pleaded for him to do it, and they both groaned out when he slipped just the head in. Her body started going into a frenzy, needing this from him. She pushed back against him until he slipped further in, and trailed her own hand that wasn't holding her up down to stick two fingers inside her soaking wet sex. He was still rubbing her clit and he made a growling noise when he realized what she was doing. The brutal pounding was back, and she could only call out each time he pounded into her. She eventually couldn't hold herself up, and was laying flat on the ground, panting every time he went deeper.

This only lasted minutes until she was coming again. This spurred him on, but instead of spending himself inside of her ass, or pulling out to do it on her backside he pulled out and shoved it back deep inside her sex, making her scream no at him. It was too late though, and she couldn't stop the spasms she felt as he pushed into her so deep that her face scraped against the ground, and she felt his whole body fall on her as he pushed his seed as deep as he could into her.

Once she rode out her climax she pulled away from him, crawling for a few feet until she was able to stand. He was still on his knees, looking at her with determination.

He wasn't finished and when she walked back towards him he held out his arms for her, but instead he got a hard slap to the face.

"How dare you do that Jon." She yelled before turning around and gathering her skirts up so she could run back to the castle. He wanted to follow her but couldn't force his body to move. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't feel the regret he knew he should.


	32. Chapter 32

*This is a really short chapter... I wanted to just get this out of the way before I moved on to the next... I'll be posting the next chapter in a few hours.*

Chapter 32

Sam quietly made her way through the castle, feeling more angry at Jon than she had ever been before. She didn't have to go out there and sleep with him, but she felt she needed to say goodbye and once she saw him she couldn't help herself. Now she was about to do something utterly disgusting that no real lady would consider. She once again thought of her mother, who was a real lady. Her mother would have been so ashamed of her, but somehow she just couldn't stop behaving this way. She never thought of her actions, well not until she was being forced to resort to methods that only whores use. She rolled her eyes at her own inner thoughts, she needed to hurry before Robb awoke to find her gone. She made her way to the servants quarters where she found Osha up playing cards with some of the other servants. She waved her over, smiling slightly whenOsha reached out and slapped one of the cooks on the back of the head when his hand made his way into her winnings pile. She grabbed Oshawhen she was within reach and pulled her into the hall.

"I need that item you mentioned a few days back. The one that you said would prevent babes." Sam said as she gave her a meaningful look. Oshawas shocked by her dirty unkempt appearance, and wasn't paying attention to her Lady's words.

"Did you hear me?" Sam barked, yanking on her arm before shoving her towards the kitchens.

"You need the l-" Osha started causing Sam to pinch her hard.

"Don't say it! Just get it and meet me in my old rooms. I need you to help me and start a bath." Sam urged before turning around to sneak upstairs. Her dress was covered in mud so she went into Sansa's old chambers and borrowed one of hers, before she made her way to her old room. She quickly undressed and started to examine her body while Osha came in with a large tub and started filling the water. Her neck was littered with teeth marks and bruises that Jon made by sucking too hard. She would have to use a lot of cover up and make sure she was well hidden until it went away. She turned around just as Osha brought the last bucket of hot water in.

"Did you get it?" Sam asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes Milady." Osha said as she started to mix the solution.

xxx

Over an hour later Sam quietly snuck back into her and Robb's chambers, praying he was still sleeping. He was which made her relax some. She removed the dress and crawled into bed in only her underclothes, thankful that Robb kept the chambers so dark. He wouldn't be able to see the marks even if the sun were out. Robb groaned and pulled her into his chest before placing a soft kiss on her shoulder. Sam exhaled the breath she had been holding and tried to relax into him. She felt terribly guilty but decided not to think of that now, she would think of it tomorrow. Her last thought before she drifted off was of Jon and how she left him. She knew tomorrow he would find her before they left, and she would have to be cruel to be kind.

xxx

Robb awoke that morning to find Sam still sleeping. He tried to nudge her awake but she only slapped at him, mumbling for him to go away. Since he had a lot to do before they left he decided to let her sleep in. He dressed and went to see his father who was sitting in his library going through his books. He looked much healthier than he had been, which made Robb feel better about their departure.

Ned looked up to see his son at the door and urged him to come in.

"We need to decide Theon's fate Robb, you cannot leave it undecided while you head to KingsLanding. You were the one to have him arrested and its your responsibility."

Robb rubbed his forehead before sighing.

"He's guilty father. I will execute him today." Ned nodded.

"Take Bran with you." Ned ordered.

"Father, hes seen too much, maybe -"

"No, take him with you. You cannot take him with you to Kingslanding and expect him to be a Lord over Sam's family's land if he isn't ready." Ned said firmly. Robb nodded.

"You're right father, I'm sorry. I'll bring him. We should get this over with now." Ned agreed.

Robb left his fathers library to go set up the arrangements before retrieving Bran. After he spoke to the men about the arrangements for Theon, he made his way back to wake Bran. He laughed when he saw that Rickon was already awake and teasing Robyn mercilessly like normal. He was about to chastise Rickon when he heard Robyn speak.

"I wanna go home and see my mom." Robyn cried.

"You're such a baby. Stop all that crying before I give you something to cry about." Rickon said annoyed.

Robb interrupted the two, giving Rickon a hard glare. "Rickon, go into the dining room for breakfast." Robb ordered. When the small boy was gone he turned to Rickon who didn't even have the decency to look like he had done anything wrong.

"You need to be kinder to him, he is your cousin." Robb said in a stern voice.

"He's a cry baby and I'm tired of him." Rickon argued.

"I don't care how tired you are. You're a Stark and Stark's don't bully the weaker person just because they can. You will go and apologize to him right now and start being kinder to him or I'll show you what a real spanking is." Robb threatened. Rickon's eyes grew large. He never got spankings and the look on Robb's face made him afraid. He knew Sam wasn't up yet and couldn't run to her so he nodded and obeyed. When he knew Robb was out of sight he flicked Robyn on the ear, making him cry.

R

xxx

Jon watched the courtyard from the top of the Northern Tower, with a scowl on his face. It appeared Robb hadn't noticed the marks he left on Sam, and he was starting to feel desperate. He didn't want to hurt his brother, but he felt he had no other options. He was about to lose his daughter and the woman he loved, Robb made it clear he would never be in their lives. He debated on his next move when he noticed his father following Robb out to the cells where Theon and a few of the other men were kept at. When he noticed Bran being carried into the courtyard he knew what was coming and realized he had a little time that he could use to go speak with Sam.

He silently crept from the tower and through the servants quarters until he found the back stairs that would lead him to Robb's chambers. He looked in their private dining room and saw Rickon, Osha, Robyn and Lyanna all seated at the table. Osha was holding Lyanna while Rickon giggled at her, his face was covered in what looked like oatmeal. He knew if Sam wasn't with them she must have still been in bed sleeping. He crept past the dining room and gently opened their chamber door, seeing that she was indeed still in bed. He could only see her dark curls splayed on the pillow, the rest of her was under a pile of silks and furs. Jon took a moment to wonder how in the earth she talked Robb into using silk as bedding before he sat next to her sleeping form.

Jon reached out with his finger and tickled her nose, silently laughing as she slapped away his hand. He did it again and she finally groaned before turning onto her stomach. This gave him the perfect view of her elegant neck and he couldn't resist bending over and kissing the skin there.

"Mmmm Robb I'm sleeping." She moaned. His smile instantly disappeared.

"It's not Robb." Jon said coldly.

That woke her up. She jumped up, holding the blankets over her tightly.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Sam yelled.

"I need to speak with you. Don't worry Robb is out with my father." Jon hesitated, unsure of what he should say but eventually decided to just come out with it. "Please don't leave with him today. I cannot bear it." Jon said desperately, reaching for her hand to hold. She gave him a disgusted look and pulled her hand out of his reach.

"Don't touch me ever again!"

"Sam, I'm sorry for last night. I was just so jealous. I can't stand that you're leaving and taking Lyanna with you. Please don't do this to me." Jon begged.

"Last night never happened." Sam yelled before shoving him off the bed.

"It did, you may even be carrying another one of my children." Jon argued as he regained his balance and came for her again.

"No, I made sure I won't be." Sam said as she got out of bed to go behind the screen to get dressed. Her attitude seemed cold and uncaring, which confused him. It was like she didn't care about him, or his feelings.

"What? But, how?" Jon asked dumbfounded.

"There are ways to prevent it, and thanks to you I had to put poison in my body like a whore does. Thank you for that. Now you may go, I have things to do." Sam said dismissively.

"Why would you do that?" Jon asked hurt.

"Because you aren't my husband and the next child I carry will be his." Sam said coldly.

"But you love me, not him." Jon argued as he tried to come around the screen only to see her go on the other side to avoid him.

"No, I used to love you but that was a long time ago. I felt sorry for you. There's a difference. I'm in love with Robb, who is my husband. I have nothing else to say to you, so get out!" Sam yelled as she started shoving him back towards the door. Jon was in such shock he allowed her to. She reached to open the door before giving him a final hard shove that had him almost falling on his ass in the hall. He looked up in time to see the door slam in his face. He stared at it for several minutes until he finally turned away. He thought by hearing those words it would anger him, but all he felt was nothing. Like with those words she had broken him, completely and thoroughly. He'd never felt so empty or alone in his entire life.

He slowly made his way back towards the dining room where he heard his siblings laughing, he peeked his head and watched them. Arya had finally joined them and he saw she was teasing Rickon while he launched his food at her. She dodged it and Osha got a face full of oatmeal instead. The whole table erupted in laughter when Osha lifted Lyanna higher so they could see all of the oatmeal that had landed in her hair. Jon wanted to smile with them but couldn't, his world was ending. He knew this would probably be the only time he could say goodbye to Lyanna so he slowly entered the room, silently praying that this wouldn't be the last time he saw her.

xxx

Sam locked the door and leaned against it, trying to keep herself from crying. She slid to the floor and held both hands over her face to contain the sobs, just in-case he was still out in the hall. She didn't mean a word she said to him, but realized it was the only way she could get him to stop that nonsense. If she left with him she knew Robb would kill him. He'd probably kill her too. Her anger over him releasing his seed in her was quickly forgotten after she had slept, and now all she felt was misery. She wanted to say yes to him, more than she wanted anything in her entire life. She just knew it wouldn't work. Robb could kill Jon and even if they did manage to get far enough away, where would they have gone? They would be hunted forever. And what would that mean for Lyanna? She also knew she couldn't abandon Rickon and the others. Jon may get away with taking her and Lyanna, but the Stark children couldn't come with them. She couldn't even think of leaving them behind. She had no choice but to be cruel and make him hate her. She only hoped that one day she would be able to tell him the truth.

xxx

Robb waited at the hill where his father performed his executions. Bran was on his horse behind him, while Ned stood several feet back silently observing. He hated having to do this, but Theon left them no other choice. He betrayed his family and was going to have his wife raped. With that last thought he felt anger surge through him. Theon was eventually dragged up the hill by his men, Robb watched his childhood friend cry and yell out for him to help him. As they brought him to lean down over the stone, Robb finally addressed his old friend.

"Theon, you did this to yourself. You betrayed me, you betrayed my family and you were going to hurt my wife. You're a traitor and you deserve much worse." Robb nodded at the man holding Theon to force him to lay his head down, Theon yelled 'no please' and continued begging him not to.

"No, don't do this. I'm sorry please, Robb we're brothers." Theon cried.

"We were, not anymore." Robb said.

Robb pulled out his sword and lowered his head.

"In the name of Robert, of the House Baratheon, the first of his name. King of the Andols, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, and protector of the realm. I Robb, of the House Stark, Hand of the King, and Chief Warden of the North sentence you to die." Robb said firmly, almost cold. He raised his head and his sword, before bringing it down on Theons neck. It was cleanly done, and he made eye contact with his father who nodded at him. He then looked behind him for Jon, but realized his brother wasn't there because he hadn't asked him to come. He felt a rush of sadness flow through him, he always thought that when he was forced to do this, he would have Jon there with him for support. Instead Bran was staring down from atop his horse. His face was void of any emotion and Robb was proud of him. He nodded to his brother like his father did to him. Bran slowly turned his horse and headed back without waiting for him. He looked up into the sky just as several birds flew by, heading south.

Winter was indeed coming.


	33. Chapter 33

A:N- i was going to post the next chapter until I saw the review left by **MissB** which shall I say is really fitting and decided against it... Let me say you my dear are the reason I do not beg for reviews like most authors do. Let me start this out by once again pointing out a few things...

1.- This is AU- which means another universe. This means that this story will not be the typical Game of thrones, this gives the writer a pass if we feel like we want to play with the characters, change the story, and yes, even change the characters some what...

* I've said this before, but Jon and Robb are OOC in this. They are OOC because of Sam... I'm not sure if you can understand what the term femmefatale is, but this is what I would consider Sam. She is extremely beautiful, more so than anyone else in the story. Her beauty is a weapon, as are her charms. She's seductive and I consider kind of like poison to any man who becomes ensnared in her trap. There are no women like this that I can see in Game of Thrones, the closest is Cersei and she isn't anywhere close to Sam. While Cersei is beautiful, Sam is much younger, much more beautiful, and has charm and grace that Cersei doesn't. Cersei to me, is much darker. She's extremely bitter and men can openly see that she is cruel. Sam is fun, charming, and men enjoy being around her. Jon/Robb have never seen a girl like Sam so they aren't prepared for her. Ned sees it but its too late by the time he does, she's already ensnared his sons. She makes Jon/Robb and any other man that falls into her web do things they normally wouldn't do. I even said back in the beginning that Jon is OOC because I don't see him betraying Robb that way, but I do believe that if a girl like Sam came along, he might. Men often do things they never would do because of a woman. Beauty killed the beast. While Cersei does things on purpose, with a reason, Sam isn't out right setting out to hurt them. She just does whatever she feels like, and then later has to deal with the outcomes. She honestly believes she loves both Robb and Jon. She is spoiled, selfish, and very immature. She is a poison to them and will continue to be for some time.

2.- I don't give a crap what the book says, I'm not sure if you realized this but I've posted this under Game of thrones the **_show_**, not the book series. Honestly I haven't read the books. I've tried but got bored with all the POVs, so you can tell me Robb goes gay and it would mean nothing to me. You may want to go to the book section if you want to post reviews based on that.

3. Yes, Sam has embarrassed the Starks. Not sure why you're not getting this, I keep telling everyone Sam is rotten. She isn't the good girl. Never will be, so if anyone is waiting for that to happen, you need to move on. She will improve, and I think she has shown signs of improving, but she will never be a good girl. She has gotten away with all of the S*it she's done because of her charms/beauty/seduction and because she is extremely wealthy. She isn't some peasant that can just be punished. I'm not sure if I haven't stressed this, but Sam is far more wealthy than the Stark's. She is the only heir to her father, and being an heiress to her fathers land means she has an abundance of wealth and her own bannermen. I haven't went into that yet because I haven't needed to, but I will. Robb cannot just divorce/annul/beat her if he wanted to without extreme consequences. If she wanted to she could leave him pretty easily and get her own army and come burn Winterfell to the ground. I haven't said this before because I wanted this to be from her POV and she wouldn't do something like that, but this is why she can get away with embarrassing the Starks. She is powerful and Robb married her after he knew she was already screwing around with Jon. Honestly I don't know what you're wanting him to do about her embarrassing him. From what I understand they don't get divorces, and she had the child after they were married. There are no DNA tests so no matter what that child will always be considered Robb's first born. He can't do very many things besides locking her up or beating her, and she isn't the type of girl you do that with. Why do you think King Robert put up with Cersei for so long? She got her way alot of the time because she is from a very powerful family and it would mean war if he were to get rid of her. Robb wouldn't get rid of Sam because he honestly believes he loves her and thinks the kid is his, but if your expecting Robb to punish her in some way then there isn't much he can do.

4. When I said Robb does things to make others happy, I meant a few things. He didn't want to become King of the North, he originally wanted to give it to Stannis but his bannermen basically told him that's what they wanted and he did it. He didn't want it, but he did it for them. Robb also didn't want to marry that Frey girl but he agreed because his mother told him to, and because he wanted across that bridge. He didn't stick to his word and follow through. Sorry but to me, that is not someone who is very strong minded. Robb also is persuaded by Theon to allow him to go to his father, when others told him it was a bad idea. And I don't want to give away too much, but if you read the books you know what happens to Robb and its once again because he is persuaded into doing something. I love Robb and I think he is a great leader but he is young and more naive than Jon in MY OPINION. Jon does make a lot of mistakes too, but I've seen him stand up for things that could and probably will get him killed that Robb would have just gave in to. The chapters that I've read of Robb with his bannermen, he is constantly giving in to them. Jon goes to the Wall and is constantly having disputes because of his beliefs. Now its your opinion what to believe otherwise but I don't really give a crap to hear it.

5. I wasn't going to be rude until I saw you say that Robb should marry Jeyne. When I saw that I almost choked on the grape I was eating. I will never, EVER write a story about some boring Jeyne/Talisa girl who I find completely uninteresting and not even pretty. Sorry but not going to happen. I'm assuming others must feel the same way because I'm always seeing Robb/OC stories and never do I see any with him and that chick they had him marry. She isn't even the same breed as Sam is. If you want to read a story where Robb goes off with the riff raff then go for it. But I won't have some plain Jane stealing any hearts in my story.

Now that I've ranted I just wanted to say this... I appreciate when reviewers post something that I can actually change or consider to change... but you just reviewed stating you don't like my main Character and you don't like my Jon/Robb... Well here is my response... DON'T READ IT. I'm not saying Don't Read if you don't like... I'm saying Don't ever read my story again. If I could block you I would, because this is how annoying I find you. I can't stand when reviewers post messages like yours bitching about things that I can't or won't change. This is already in chapter 32, so there isn't anything I can do about your complaints. I won't change Sam/Robb/Jon just because you don't like them. Your review isn't helpful and it only just made me upset. I have a quick temper and I almost deleted the whole story because I was so irritated by you. I don't beg for reviews because I'm afraid that leaves a window for morons like you to complain about things that won't help anything. I don't write for you, so if you don't like what you're reading? Click on that X. Don't post a review with nothing but complaints. Or if you really have so much to say, why don't you go write your own story and stop reading mine. This goes for anyone else out there who wants to post crap about my story that I can't or won't be changing. If you don't like it then don't read it. You make me not want to ever post again.


	34. Chapter 34

I decided to go ahead and post this because of the last couple reviews I got... It really made me feel a lot better to read your reviews and I'm sorry for reacting so badly.

This chapter is dedicated to **Caffiend04** and **ArchangelFemme**.. I really appreciate your reviews.

****_Even though its listed as 34 its really 33. Hope that isn't too confusing. _

Chapter 33

Jon had spent the rest of the day riding deep into the woods North of Winterfell, aimlessly riding towards no specific destination. He didn't want to watch Sam go, just thinking of it made him feel nothing but utter despair. He didn't understand how she could look at him the way she did the night before, and then suddenly look at him like he means nothing to her. That _they_ didn't matter.

Saying goodbye to his siblings was pretty awful too. He knew Robb planned to make Bran the new Lord of the Walden's keep. Being the second son wasn't easy, Bran stood to inherit nothing if he had stayed in Winterfell. When their father passes, Bran would have had to hang around Winterfell and depend on Robb to support him. It was an unfair world they lived in, one where only the eldest son would prosper. Bran may not see it yet, but what Robb did was a great kindness. Not many men in the Seven would have given away something so valuable. Even though Jon couldn't stand to be in the same room as his brother, he still acknowledged that he usually put his family first.

Jon slowly entered the field behind Winterfell, cautiously looking around to see if anyone was outside. It was dead out, so he quietly led his horse towards the stables. When he dismounted and pulled his horse inside, he saw that Robb's brilliant stallion was no longer there. He passed by several stalls looking in to see that his families horses were indeed gone. This left a tight feeling in his chest, they had gone and he didn't tell her goodbye. His goodbye to Lyanna didn't feel right either, like it wasn't enough. He felt like he should have done something more, that maybe if he had said the right words he wouldn't be looking into empty stalls. He shook off the thought and concentrated on getting his horse inside so he could go back to his room and hide. He hadn't eaten a thing all day but knew if he even tried it would have come right back up. His stomach ached with hunger but he barely noticed.

When he finally entered his chambers, he saw that it was not how he last left it. Folded neatly on his bed was what looked like a small quilt. Jon slowly walked forward, and lifted the soft fabric. He opened it to see Lyanna Stark etched into the quilt in lavish writing that felt softer than anything he had ever felt before. His brow furrowed when he saw a folded letter where the blanket had been. He sat down heavily, realizing he needed some courage to read it. He got up and headed in the direction of the kitchens where he found a half empty bottle of wine. He grabbed it and headed back up to his room, feeling relieved that no one had seen him. Once inside he locked the door and sat in the chair beside his window. He held the letter in his hand while he took large gulps of wine until the warm feeling had spread from his chest to his head.

Deciding he was as ready as he could ever be, he slowly opened the letter and started reading.

_My love,_

_I wasn't planning on leaving this, but my heart wouldn't allow me to go without leaving you with something. _

_I know you must be angry, and hurt. It was the only way, and I'm sorry for that. _

_Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. When I imagine what love would look like, I only see your face. _

_I wasn't prepared for this feeling, never had I imagined something like this could ever exist. _

_I cannot even describe it accurately, the feelings I have for you. If I were a better person, I know things would have ended_

_differently. _

_If the world were to end today, if there were only mere minutes left, I would spend it with you. I would crawl through fire and hell itself to get back to you. __My greatest fear is that our time may never come. That this world will end before I can see your face again. If this happens, know this... I will find you in the next life. Not even death would keep me from you. _

_Please be safe when you go back to the Wall. Even if I can't be with you, knowing you're in this same world, looking at the same moon and stars keeps me going. If you ever feel alone, or need to feel my love, just look at the stars. Know that I will also be looking at them and thinking of you. I will protect Lyanna with my life, and I know someday you will see her again. Even if I have to climb that wall of Ice, know that you will see your daughter again. I'm thankful you gave her to me, shes all you and it gives me comfort to know I have the greatest part of you in her. She is proof of our undying love, and I'll never forget that. _

_I've left you with the quilt that she sleeps on every night. It smells of her and I know this will bring you comfort. I'm sorry it is the only thing I am leaving you with. But know this, I also left you my heart. So take it with you, and keep it safe. _

_Yours always,_

_Sam _

Jon clutched the letter to his chest, tears falling down his face. She loved him, she loves him still. She finally picks this moment to follow her duty. _Unbelievable._

He re-read the letter several times until he straightened it back out and neatly folded to put in his pouch. Looking out into night's sky, he focused on the stars and wondered if she were doing the same. The thought brought him a small amount of comfort, as did the blanket that he clutched to his chest.

_xxx_

Robb watched tiredly as Sam argued with Arya for the hundredth time in just the past couple weeks. They were about halfway toKingslanding and Sam was becoming even more moody than usual. Robb tried to be sympathetic, but it was very difficult. The only thing that kept him snapping at his young wife was him seeing her blood on their covers that morning. He hadn't spent any time around her while she was going through her monthly bleed, and he realized he needed to concentrate on getting her with child so he wouldn't have to deal with it any time soon once this was over.

If the scratch marks on his arm weren't enough proof, the new bite mark definitely was. He had heard that women only usually bled for a few days, and this was the 4th day of utter hell. The Stark men seemed to know to avoid her, but Arya wasn't the least afraid. This led to constant arguments between the two and Robb had just about had enough.

Robb also felt as if she were avoiding being intimate with him. He had tried several times to make love to her with no luck. The healer had given her permission to resume their lovemaking once the stitches were out, but she still refused him. He didn't understand and he was starting to think maybe she had lost interest. It didn't help that every night she would sit out in the darkness, staring up into the sky as if she were looking for something. It was those moments that made him feel truly alone. It was as if she was out there waiting for something, and every night that she finally entered their tent the look on her face had his heart aching. He felt as if he were losing her and he didn't understand why.

Once the children were finished eating, Robb spoke with his men to arrange the guards for the lookout, always trying to be vigilantagainst any type of attack on his family. The Kingslayer was always close by, even if he wasn't appreciated for it. Robb had gotten use to having the golden boy as their shadow and rarely paid him any mind, but Sam hated it. She constantly berated him and ordered him away, often insulting him to the point of cruelness. Robb tried to speak with her but her hate was clear and she often told him that he was betraying Bran by being kind to the man.

Robb tried to make her see that he would never forgive him, but they needed to coexist but she refused and stayed firm in her decision. One thing was certain, Jaime Lannister was lucky that Samantha Stark didn't know how to fight. For if she had, he would already have a sword in his belly. Even still, he may end up with one if she ever had the opportunity.

This was yet another never ending dispute between them. Robb chose to pick his battles and let her continue on with her silent threats and not so settle insults. Maybe in the future he would take that golden head and plant it on the wall of Winterfell, and then she would see that the North does remember.

Eventually Robb finished speaking with his men. With a yawn he entered his tent expecting to see it full with his family like normal but instead it was only Sam. She was lounging across their bed, wearing only a small silk shift. Robb froze and let his hungry gaze examine every inch of her.

"Are you just going to stare at me?" Sam said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Where are the children?" He asked, never once looking away from her new curvier figure,

"They are with Osha in her tent. I thought we could use some time alone."

Robb could only stand there, staring at her. He felt his pants tighten and tried to discreetly adjust himself. Her eyes followed the movement though and he looked away embarrassed. He heard her get up and looked back to see her saunter towards him, swaying her hips as she went. Now that she was standing in front of the candle light he could see what she was wearing better. Her shift was so thin he could see her pink nipples through the material and the apex of her thighs, begging for his attention. He felt his mouth water at the site, still unable to move forward.

When she finally reached him, he had to suck in a breath when her index finger traced his lips, down his neck to his chest. His breath was coming in uneven pants, while she traced it further down until it rested just above his belly button.

"You're wearing too many clothes my Lord." Sam said in a teasing voice as she started to help him undress. His hands were too sweaty to be of any use so he eventually just let her finish the task while he tried to keep from exploding all over her pretty little gown.

When he was finally naked she reached her hand lower to trace his thigh up towards his manhood, which she softly ran her finger up the shaft and over the slit which was oozing. He gasped when she lifted her finger to her pouty red lips to suck on, moaning that she loved his taste.

"Can I taste more my Lord?" Sam asked while looking up at him from beneath her lashes. He could only nod enthusiastically.

Sam reached for his hand and pulled him towards the bed where she sat on the edge and pulled his body closer to hers. She dug her nails into his buttocks before releasing them and grabbing his member to stroke before teasing her tongue along the slit. He had to close his eyes, knowing if he continued to watch he would lose it.

He felt her lick around the head before she pulled him into her mouth, pushing him all the way until he hit the back of her throat. He could only moan as she reached for his buttocks again to pull him deeper while gently needing the cheeks. He knew what she wanted and gladly gave it to her. He started slowly at first until he lost all control and was full on thrusting into her mouth, balls slapping against her chin. She just moaned more and he couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud groan he released his seed, pushing it as far into her throat as he could get. When he finally stopped thrusting she started licking him again, cleaning him up.

"Oh gods Sam, that was just... just so wonderful." He finished lamely. She smiled with a small smirk as she removed him from her mouth.

"I love the way you taste." She said in the sexiest tone he had ever heard her use. He needed to taste her too, so without hesitating he reached for her shift and pulled it over her head, smiling at her wide eyes. When she was completely naked he laid on the bed and pulled her over his chest, so she was facing away from him. He breathed in her scent while he lightly ran his tongue along her soaking folds, before he inserted his tongue. She only moaned and started riding his face, rubbing her sex all over his lips and chin.

He did this for several minutes, alternating between licks and sucking, loving the way she moaned and cried out. When he experimentally ran his tongue further back, over her other entrance he was shocked at how much she cried out. He moaned as he alternated between the front and the back, knowing he would need to take her in both ways before the night was over. When she came for the 2nd time he finally stopped but only to push her on her back so he could enter her as hard as he dared. The next few hours were spent making love and having rough, hard sex. He couldn't get enough of her.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Okay I am really sorry for my bitchy behavior, while I'm not sorry for being a huge bitch to those reviewers, I'm truly sorry for taking it out on the kind readers who have posted and filled my PM Box with their messages. I went over-board, and took it out on everyone. I hope posting this chapter will somewhat make up for it. I've decided I'll swallow my pride and be a little more mature and ignore those annoying people. I will have a disclaimer now though, because I want anyone who reads this to not be expecting something else. I wanted to respond to Maggie's review since she didn't sign in so I can't PM her. I'm taking your advice and posting the chapters back in Fanfiction. You asked if I'm making another video, and yes I am. I'm almost finished on it and hopefully will have it posted soon. I have been posting the last few on my Youtube so you can get the link on my profile. Since you asked about my cheerleading I posted some of our routines on my youtube if your into that kind of thing. Our team is really great and I'm really proud of them. I do dance for a local NBA team. Thank you for checking out my tumblr, thats cool that you did that. I've posted pics of Jon/Sam/Robb on the tumblr but I have posted some personal pics of me on there too. I also have a twitter but its private but if anyone is interested in following me just PM me and I'll add you to my twitter page. **

**To the girl who reviewed about my personal life... well I've said many times on twitter that I AM NOT his girlfriend. I took down the pics that your mentioning because of the fan girls who started posting gossip about us all over twitter. I didn't realize anyone knew who he was, he was only on a few episodes of a tv show so I didn't think he was that well recognized... I was mistaken and paid dearly for it. If you want to ask about my job, or about the story I'll gladly answer but I won't speak about him... Oh and the guy in my pics is a very close friend and is by no means famous in any way so there is nothing to interest you there. **

**The chapter below is going to show where this story has been leading for a while now.. there are several things that are about to happen and I hope its not too confusing. I won't give too much away, but things will be changing big time. I'm hoping to post the second part of this chapter in a few hours... yes its full of some nasty smut for those who enjoy that. **

****** Disclaimer ***** **This story is very OOC because I am notGeorge R. R. Martin and I will never be him... I am not writing his story over... This is my own twisted version of things that has nothing to do with the show or books so don't review and tell me this is OOC. I know this, I made it like this on purpose so please don't annoy me with a review telling me that I'm doing it wrong. Also, Sam is pure evil. Okay... not really pure evil but she isn't a nice girl.. and never will be. She's a bit of a whore, shes manipulative, shes selfish, and sometimes very mean. I consider her a femme fatale. She uses her beauty, charm, and through mostly seduction, gets what she wants. She will cheat, lie, kill, do anything she wants without regret. She will be tearing apart the brothers because she can't help herself. If you don't want to read about a girl doing all of these awful things, then stop reading. Don't review and complain about it. I'm warning you, this is what this story is really about. I'm not saying she won't change.. because she will. Slowly but surely she will... but even then she will never be that sweet innocent girl that most writers love putting the Stark boys with. Bottom line, don't review and try to tell me to change my story or characters. Just stop reading and save me the grief. I'm not asking for your help in my writing style.. I'm a cheerleader, that should speak volumes. I'm not a real writer and never will be. So please, don't annoy me with your 'advice' on how I can 'better' my writing. Save it for the other million writers on here who are always begging for your advice. Even if you are right, your 'help' would be wasted on me.

Chapter 35

Jon awoke on his last day in Winterfell to find that the whole castle was up in arms. He immediately went to his fathers study to check on him. As he entered the room he saw his father leaning over his desk, several maps whipped out.

"What is it father?" Jon asked as he approached warily.

"Renly's forced have attacked Kingslanding. Don't worry, your brothers and sisters were not in the city yet. Sansa is safe too, the King has promised her safety is a priority. The last raven I received had Renly's men approaching in ships from Black Water Bay. Robb is on his way there now."

"What about the others? Is he taking them into Kingslanding?" Jon asked worriedly.

"Yes, he has no choice. He can't trust them with anyone else, and they are only a few hours ride away from the city. The safest place for your siblings is inside the castle walls. Do not worry, Robb won't allow them to be harmed." Ned said as he continued to study the maps.

"What brought this on?" Jon asked as he slowly approached the desk, trying to see which maps his father was studying.

"Robb took Margaery Tyrell captive several days ago and King Robert announced he was going to execute her as soon as they arrived in the city. Loras Tyrell convinced Renly to attack. I'm not too sure of their numbers yet, but surely it isn't too great. They lost too many when Chase was killed."

"How did Robb get Margaery?" Jon asked bewildered.

"She was traveling from Maidenpool to Storms End. Her husband didn't see fit to supply her with better guards, she had very little protection and bad luck landed her on the same road. Robb's scouts saw her and Robb ordered her arrested for treason." Ned said with a frown.

"But, what kind of treason? She is just a pawn. An innocent girl, surely Robb knows that." Jon argued.

"I'm not sure what her crimes are. The King has ordered all Tyrell's to either come to Kingslanding and prove themselves to be loyal to the crown or be declared an enemy and considered traitors. Everyone knows this, and she didn't come before the King. Her fate is no longer in Robb's hands, the King will be her judge."

"Father you must send a raven, this isn't right. You can't allow them to murder innocent girls when its men who are the true enemies. There is no honor in this. Who is next? What if Sansa is taken in the attack? Will she be executed for being Joffreys betrothed?" Jon knew he hit the nail on the head when his father noticeably winced.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that. I cannot intervene in matters of the King anymore when they do not concern the North. I am no longer hand of the King." Jon felt anger rush through him, and he was glad he was going to the Wall. He was done with politics and their games. He felt anger rush through him when he thought of his daughter being dragged in the middle of a war, but knew he no longer had any rights to dispute this. His place was at the Wall and he could only hope Robb kept his word and protected his family.

xxx

Sam watched with an emotionless face, not allowing her true emotions to show through. She knew being Robb's wife meant that she had to pretend to stand by him, even when she didn't think he was right. Margaery Tyrell was a sad sight to behold and somewhere deep inside Sam felt an ache for this girl. She didn't recognize the feeling and wasn't sure what it meant. Maybe she actually felt pity for her. She never even knew she had that emotion, but now she was feeling something like it.

"Can you ask him to loosen my bindings?" Margaery's soft voice croaked and Sam withheld the wince she felt at hearing it.

"I'll see what I can do." Sam said to the poor girl, before she got up and handed Lyanna to Osha before she went to search for her husband. She was furious with him and he knew it. Every since that awful night when his men dragged back the poor girl, the two have been in a constant battle. She didn't understand why they arrested her, or even worse why they were treating her like some kind of animal. She was tied up in a cage for all to see, and her wrists were bounded to a stake in the ground. Where exactly did they think she was going? They had her in the middle of camp, unfortunately right in front of Sam and Robb's tent. She had to see the poor girl and every time she did she wanted to hit her stubborn husband in his pretty face.

Sam walked around the camp, giving dirty looks to many of the men that she disliked before she found Robb with several of his men around a fire. They were laughing and drinking wine, as if nothing was wrong. Kingslanding was under attack and they had a poor girl tied in a cage and here the men were drinking as if there wasn't a care in the world. Sam gave them all a disgusted look before she made eye contact with Robb would quickly stood to follow her. When they were finally away from the others, Sam spun around to face him.

"You need to untie that girl. Her wrists are bleeding because her bindings are so tight." Sam whisper-yelled at him.

"No, and stop telling me how I should treat _my_ hostages." Robb said with anger in his voice.

"She is a noble lady. How would you like it if that were me?"

"Keep it up and it will be." Robb said, with no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam's mouth dropped open and she stared at him, waiting for him to take it back. When he didn't and she could tell he had no plans to, she pondered on what to do next.

"How much have you had to drink?" She finally asked.

"That is none of your concern. The only thing you need to be concerned with is keeping my bed warm and making sure your thighs are open when I'm ready." Robb said with a slight slur back at her.

The slap she gave him was not expected by either of them. Sam looked at him in fear when she realized what she had done while his face turned a dark shade of red, bordering on purple. Robb seemed to be considering something before he reached out and grabbed her wrists, yanking her forward into him. She couldn't even react as she was lifted over his shoulder and carried in the direction of their tent. She was about to start struggling until she heard the laughter of Rickon and Arya. She wasn't sure what was coming but she knew it wasn't good. She wasn't sure if he was about to hurt her, but she would be damn sure the kids didn't see her fear.

He carried her quickly towards their tent, and as he opened the flap she looked up and into the sad eyes of Margaery who was giving her a sympathetic look from her cage. _Heavens, shes in a cage and shes giving _**me **_pity. _

"Osha take the kids to your tent for the night." Robb ordered harshly, still carrying Sam.

All of the children quickly made their way out, and even Hodor moved fast while carrying Bran who looked back to give Sam a small smile. He knew something bad was about to happen and she couldn't stand seeing him pity her. She looked away until Robb entered the tent and threw her down onto their bed. She was about to stand to argue with him when she was tackled to the bed with Robb savagely attacking her neck.

"Stop it, get off me!" Sam yelled at him, trying to push him off.

Instead he ignored her and reached for her skirts to lift them up over her legs. She started fighting harder, in no mood for this when he pinned her arms above her head, making her cry out at the force he used on her wrists.

"Robb, stop your _hurting_ me." Sam cried.

He only relaxed his hold a tad before he ripped her underthings out from under her skirt. Panic started to rush through her, she couldn't believe her husband was doing this to her.

"No, please don't." Sam cried, not wanting it to be like this.

"Yes. You're my wife and I make the decisions. You don't rule this marriage." Robb slurred as he leaned up to pull his breeches down enough to pull his member out.

Sam closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the hard thrust she knew would come. She expected it to be painful since she wasn't ready for him but nothing came. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes that were focused on her. Her brow furrowed and she realized the problem. He wasn't hard. She almost laughed, but managed to hold it in.

A smirk formed on her face as she looked at him. His anger turned into fury and he removed his hand from stroking his member, to instead stroke her sex. She moaned out, unable to stop it before she bit her lip, trying to keep how good it felt in. She didn't want him to think he was winning. But it felt too good and her eyes rolled when he slowly pumped two fingers inside her while he stroked her clit.

"Stop it Robb, just get off me." Sam said, trying to scoot out from under him. He only held her firmer, before he bent down to suck on her ear lobe. Her eyes rolled and she rolled her hips and felt he was ready for her. This brought the fight back in her and she started to thrash, screaming no at him.

"**Yes**, you're my wife and your body is mine to do with what I like. And I would like to do this.." Robb said as he roughly thrusted into her.

Sam could only cry out and hold on as he started a brutal pace. She wasn't sure how long it lasted, but when it started to get painful she cried out for him to stop again, which he refused and instead started sucking on her breast, moaning at the milk he was getting. Sam usually enjoyed this, she wasn't allowed to feed Lyanna but Robb often drank from her breasts, but now it felt wrong. Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to take the pain anymore, Robb grunted and collapsed as he jerked inside her body, filling her with his seed. Several minutes went by in silence before he rolled off of her and pulled his breeches back up. She avoided looking at him as he left their tent, she didn't want him to see her weak. And that's what she felt, weak.

Sam wasn't sure when she fell asleep but a noise had her jerking up from the bed. She reached for Robb and saw that he was asleep next to her. She tried waking him but he was dead to the world, and he reeked of wine. She knew there was no getting him up anytime soon. She laid back down, thinking she was imagining the noise when she heard it again. It was a woman's cry. Sam jumped out of bed and ran outside to see what was happening. Several of Robb's men were inside the cage with Margaery and were circling her. As Sam walked closer she saw they had a whip out and was hitting her with it. They were slurring nasty things to her as they took turns hitting her. Sam felt a rage like she had never felt before and she looked around for some type of weapon. She didn't see anything so she ran back into their tent and grabbed Robb's sword.

When she made her way back she saw they were about to hit her again. Before Sam knew what she was doing, she had charged the man holding the whip and stuck the sword into his back. He cried out, falling to his knees as Sam backed away. She had left the sword in his back, and when the men turned to see what she had done, she had reached forward to remove the sword to defend herself.

"That bitch stabbed me!" The drunk yelled from the ground, trying to clutch his back but unable to reach. His friends all seemed to find this funny and some laughed while others advanced on her. A really skinny one had retrieved the whip from the ground and moved closer to her, like he was about to use the whip on her.

She was in shock to say the least. She was their leaders wife and these drunk animals were about to attack her. She continued to slowly back away from them, terrified as they all started moving forward to cage her in.

"Oh look, it looks like she wants to play with us." One man slurred as another started to circle her. Sam looked around anxiously for help, not seeing any of the wolves. She cursed Robb for only allowing GreyWind to be in their tent, who was no doubt inside next to the bed sleeping next to his master.

"I'm the wife of Robb Stark, I order you to stop!" Sam yelled, attempting to sound unafraid.

"We don't listen to little ladies who don't know their places." One of the men said as she continued to back away.

"I hear the Wolf put her in her place tonight. I heard he gave it to her real good." Another man said, making Sam stare at him in hate.

"I don't know what your name is, but I swear you will die before this night is finished." Sam said in a cold hard voice. She was no longer afraid of these pigs. She'd faced worse, hells she faced Chase. The spawn of Satan himself. If she could handle him then she could handle these drunken idiots.

She took another step back, getting ready for the man closest to her to lunge when she felt her back hit something hard. She was about to scream when she recognized the voice.

"Surely you men aren't trying to harm my dear cousin?" Jaime asked with laughter in his voice.

"She stabbed Ben!" One man yelled.

"And I wonder what he did to deserve that? Oh I see, you're whipping helpless women that are tied up now? When did this become sport for the men defending the Hand of the King?" Jaime asked as he withdrew his sword and moved Sam behind him. Sam didn't hesitate to get behind him, all the while she eyed the man she had promised to kill. She wasn't letting him out of her sight. She knew if she did, she would forget what he looked like and never find him again.

"We were only having fun." One man grumbled as he backed away from the Kingslayer.

"You're all pigs who don't deserve to serve in any army!" Sam yelled at them over Jaime's shoulder.

"You men go and never let me see you doing something like this again or it will be instant death." Jaime said to them.

"No, not that one!" Sam pointed. Jaime smirked back at her before he yelled for him to stop.

"Who are you?" Jaime asked him arrogantly.

The man looked like he wanted to be sick before he finally answered. "I'm Harry Snow Sir." The man finally said in fear.

"Well Harry Snow the woman wants you dead. What did you do?"

"Nothing Sir." The man said eying Sam when she made a move to go around Jaime, still holding the sword up. Jaime reached out to stop her and she screamed in frustration.

"Go Harry Snow, and remember my warning. You do anything like what you did again and I'll let Lady Stark hack you to pieces very slowly."

The man nodded and ran away, while Sam shoved Jaime.

"You had no right to do that!" She yelled before shoving him again.

"I couldn't let you kill him. Besides, you wounded that one pretty bad. I doubt he'll make it through the night." Jaime said before laughing. Sam ignored him and went to check on Margaery.

xxx

Robb awoke the next morning to harsh sunlight, spilling into the tent making him feel even more sick. He groaned and rolled over to see Sam staring down at him. She was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed, waiting for him to wake up. It took a few moments for Robb to remember how much he had to drink the night before, and the events to come back to him.

He had _hurt _her. He hurt his wife, the woman he loved. Self hatred started to build within him, until her voice interrupted him.

"Don't do that. Don't feel bad for what you did. I'm not upset Robb. I'm your wife, and I love you. You drank too much and did something I didn't particularly want to do, but I am yours as you are mine. I forgave you before you even finished. What I won't forgive is the way you spoke to me, and how you are allowing your men to treat Margaery." Sam said while using her finger to point at him hard in his chest.

"I'm sorry. I was so angry at you." Robb said softly, as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers.

"Why?" Sam asked. She knew there were many things he could have been angry about, but she needed to know specifically so she could prepare a defense. She wasn't lying when she said that she wasn't angry at him for what he did. Part of her enjoyed it. She smirked at the thought of him playing the part of a viking, coming to ravage her while she slept in her bed. Yes.. she rather liked that.

"You don't want to be here. I can see it in your eyes, you only came because of the children. Do you know how that makes me feel? That you love my siblings more than you love me? That without them you would leave me for my _brother_?" Robb whispered as he traced her wrist, refusing to look at her.

Sam swallowed hard. What he said is the truth, she _wouldn't _be with him if it weren't for his siblings. She _would _be with Jon. What kind of woman did that make her? Her own husband sees that she doesn't want to be with him, and even worse his own brother. Her life was already decided though, because he _did _have his siblings that she loved, and she had to stay with him. She couldn't let him be miserable too though... She looked away for a second to collect her thoughts. Finally she lifted his chin and made him look her in the eyes.

"Robb, I love you. I chose you. You're my husband and I'm where I want to be. Please don't think I'm only with you because of them, because I'm not." She lied. He searched her face to see if she were telling the truth, and she forced her eyes to remain on his.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked with hope clear in his voice.

"Yes." The lie fell so easily from her lips she wondered if she even knew the truth anymore.

xxx

Robb tried to comfort Sam as she wept into his chest, but he knew there would be no comfort until this terrible day was over. It was the middle of the night and they were planning to ride into Kingslanding, but Sam was in hysterics. He had arranged for her and the children to be safely guarded while he road ahead to clear the way for them to enter the city. Sam was making things more difficult as usual and instead of being at the front leading his men, he was in the middle of the line trying to comfort his young wife who seemed to enjoy the attention a little too much. He thought he knew everything about the woman he loved, but she kept surprising him almost on a daily basis.

Yes, he was aware Sam was sometimes over-dramatic. Yes, he had witnessed Sam do things that proper ladies would never do just receive more attention from anyone and everyone around her. He had dealt with this before and sometimes admired her for the gall she had to pull such things. But in this moment she was trying his patience. He had even tried to ride away, only to have her throw an even larger fit which he heard from over a mile away. He was even tempted to slap her to see if it would just shut her up.

"Darling, you need to go back to the carriage with the kids. They must be afraid without you." Robb lied. He knew they were all as annoyed as him with her. Even Bran seemed to be at his wits end with her.

Sam only clung to him tighter as she hiccuped into his chest between sobs.

"But.. But I saw him. I SAW HIM." Sam screamed at him, making him wince.

"He's dead Sam. I watched his body burned to nothing. He can't hurt you anymore." Robb promised, feeling a little guilty for considering slapping her. She must have been really tormented by Chase if she was this afraid of him still, even in death.

"NO. It's him... just not him. I can't explain it.. Please don't leave me Robb. I know its him, I SAW HIM." Sam screamed again.

Robb held her tighter as he pushed his horse a little faster. He was upset, but there was something desperate in her voice that kept him from forcing her off his horse and back into the carriage. He'd never heard her so afraid and he wanted to make her feel safe again.

**2 hours before... **

Sam had just drifted off, after several hours of attempting to fall asleep in the uncomfortable wheel house. Robb had planned to move them during the night, so they had no choice but to sleep in the carriage. All the other children besides Bran seemed to have no trouble sleeping. Bran though, had stared out of the window with a dark look on his face. Sam had known he had been having nightmares and wanted to ask him about them, butevery time she tried he would act strange and pretend like it wasn't anything serious. This bothered her but she knew that if there really were a problem he would speak to Robb.

Sam started dreaming as usual but this dream seemed strange, as if it wasn't really _her_ dream. She was on a beach, somewhere south that was much warmer than Winterfell, and there was a great fire up ahead, with almost purple flames dancing in the breeze. Sam didn't want to move forward but she seemed unable to stop her feet from carrying her in that direction. When she was only feet away from the fire, she saw a woman emerge with bright red hair wearing a red revealing dress. She walked towards Sam with a purpose, making Sam back away in fear.

"Dear child, you shall not fear me... for you are the love of the Great Other. You shall fear no one... you are his chosen one." The woman now stood right in front of Sam and she tried not to show her fear when she reached out to touch a long dark curl.

"You are on the wrong path my Lady. You aren't meant to be a wolf's mate. If you stay where you are, you will ruin _everything_."

Sam, finding her strength managed a sarcastic look as she slapped the woman's hand away from her hair.

"Don't touch me you crazy witch. I see your red eyes, I know what you are. Release me from this dream or my husband will hunt you down and burn you." Sam threatened.

"No, he won't. He is far too busy with the meaningless politics to see the real danger. You need to leave him and go back to your real mate. If you stay much longer you will end up with a babe in your belly, one that doesn't belong." The red eyed woman said as she stroked Sam's cheek. Sam was in too much shock to stop her.

"The Great Other suffers without you, you need to go back to him. You make him strong, as he makes you strong. Only together will this work.. You're meant to give him sons and daughters who will carry the chosen blood. You taint yourself with this Wolf."

"Who is this Great Other? Is it Jon?" Sam asked feeling hopeful, even though she knew it was wrong to even listen to this crazy woman.

"His name isn't Jon, he is and will always be R'hllor." Sam frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand." Sam said as she watched the woman's red eyes start to glow. She was in a trance, unable to stop herself from listening to this woman, believing her.

"You will." Suddenly the woman grabbed both sides of Sam's face, staring deep into her eyes. Sam felt trapped, and tried to scream or even fight but she was frozen. Suddenly all she could see was pitch black surrounding her, then a noise in the distance. As she tried to focus on the sound, the sky lit up as a red comet blazed across the sky. As Sam watched it fall, she saw flashes of people. First there was a woman with long, silver hair and she was standing in front of a large fire, with determination in her eyes. She watched in shock as the woman walked through the fire. Another flash came, this time of the woman riding a large dragon, as it blew great fire down on the lands.

The scene changed and Jon was riding a dragon, but he didn't look like her Jon, he was several years older and he looked powerful, more powerful than she had ever seen him. Next to him was a young girl, maybe ten and five. She had long dark hair that hung in waves, her eyes were large andgrey... grey like her fathers. She had a smirk on her face that she recognized as her own. She rode a dragon of her own, and she looked to her father for guidance.

The vision changed suddenly, and it was of Jon but he was young again. He was fighting someone, someone she couldn't see. But the voice, it wasn't familiar... _but it was_. The voice was taunting, and when she heard him say her name... she knew who it was.

"You should have stayed dead, now I'll kill you but only after I make you watch me rip her apart. You will watch as I cut the child from her belly, watch as she bleeds to death and you won't be able to help her. You will watch and I will have my revenge!"

Jon, attacked the man, with fury on his face. They battle for several minutes, Jon clearly the better fighter, but suddenly Jon looked up at her, confusion on his face. "Sam... Run!" Jon yelled at her, but it was too late.

Sam cried out when she watched the man stab Jon through the heart with his sword... he backed away to turn and smirk at her. Only... it wasn't him. But it was, and he could see _her_.

Sam looked away from the mans face in time to watch as lightening lit up the sky, and suddenly it hit Jon's body that had fallen to his knees. Several more strikes hit him before he was lifted into the air, his body twisting in an unnatural way. Sam tried to run to him only to be pushed away by some hidden force. When it eventually ended, Jon slowly got back up. Sam gasped when he turned to her and held out his hand. She tried to reach for it but right before she could feel his warm fingers, she was pulled back and thrown onto the dirt. She looked around and saw she was no longer in the North with Jon. She was now in the capitol.

_This was getting ridiculous_ Sam thought. She heard a loud explosion and started crawling back in fear just as she saw the city start to burn. Kingslanding was on _fire_. Sam got up and started running, unsure where she was going. When she reached the castle walls, she looked up in time to see _him_ again. This time he was attacking the city, laughing as it burned. Sam was horrified but yet couldn't force herself to look away. Behind her she heard the witches voice.

"He was beautiful before, but now he is magnificent. He's finally let go of his weakness... _you_. You are a weakness for many powerful men. It's your gift and your curse. It will bring your demise if you aren't careful. He went to such lengths to obtain you... and now his soul has been traded and he serves the darkest god imaginable. Only the Great Other will defeat him. You must go back to him, do not stay on this path you are on. If you do, all will be ruined."

"But, I can't go. My family needs me." Sam said in a broken voice.

"Dear child. They aren't your family. Never were, never will be. You were made for _him_. He couldn't live without you by his side in his last life, and he will not turn into his true form if you aren't by his side in this one. You must go back to him. I can see you're unhappy. You weren't meant to breed wolves but gods. You will give him many children if you go to him." The red eyed woman said as she started to fade away.

"I cannot leave my husband. He needs me, he doesn't know whats coming for him." Sam yelled out at her.

"You are naive. You need to see the truth before you ruin everything. Go see the Spider when you reach the city. Ask him how your father really died. That wolf is keeping you with lies. Find out the truth and go back to your true mate."

Sam jolted awake, wiping the sweat off her forehead. Rickon, who was in her lap asleep groaned when she moved to try and get comfortable. Her legs were asleep from his weight and as she shifted again she saw it. On her left wrist, a deep blood red ribbon was tied. Sam's scream could be heard for _miles_...


	36. Chapter 36

Hey I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Stormborn and Siouxfan... also I wanted to respond to a couple comments... You will see a little bit behind the curtain here, and that Margaery isn't the 'innocent' woman that Sam is making her out to be. I think Sam would have seen this already if she wasn't around Robb. Robb brings out the absolute worse in Sam... It's not really his fault, but Sioux brought up a point that no one else has noticed... Sam is over dramatic but around Robb she takes it a whole new level. With Robb shes constantly fighting herself, she cares for him but her feelings for Jon are always bleeding through. And Robb _is_ insecure because he can see this. He knows she loves Jon and wishes she could be with him. Its really kinda sad, and if he were smarter he would just take her back to Jon and save himself all of this heartache. I think this is why Sam behaves so badly with Robb, shes just unhappy with him. I was worried I would have some angry reviews over the 'rape' in the last chapter. If this happened to any other woman, I would call it rape. With Sam, I don't consider it rape. Many may not agree, but they are so disfunctional that this is just foreplay for them. Sam isn't a normal girl, and she wasn't angry over this. This is nothing to her because they are already so screwed up. I'm going to be posting another chapter soon with way more **Melisandre **so look forward to that.

**I've just posted another video of just Sam/Jon that I made to show Sam's feelings for Jon... I worked really hard on it and I really want yall to check it out. Its on my Youtube page that's on my profile... please check it out. Its called I still love him. **

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Bran watched silently through the carriage window as Robb tried to comfort Sam as she screamed and cried. He could clearly see that Robb didn't believe her, and part of Bran wanted to shout at his older brother that what she spoke of was the truth. He had been having the same dreams for days now, and he had seen what Sam saw and he feared it was already too late. The Tyrell's and Greyjoys were already attacking the capitol from the sea, and the Kings men could barely hold them off. There was nothing Bran could see that would change the outcome of this battle. The city would fall, and chaos would ensue. There were no options left for them but to keep moving forward. Sansa was in those walls, he was never really close with his older sister, but she was his blood and he wanted her safe.

Bran clinched his fists when the Kingslayer appeared next to Robb. He was unable to hear their conversation, but it didn't look promising. Jaime's face which usually wore an arrogant smirk was now clouded over with anger. Bran wished Sam would return to the carriage so he could ask her exactly what she'd seen. All he had managed to overhear was Sam saw Chase attacking the city and burning it to the ground. He tried to gleam more information out of her but she was in hysterics and he was unable to stop her from fleeing the carriage for Robb. It had taken nearly an hour for Osha to get Rickon and Lyanna back asleep after the outburst. Now him and Arya spoke no words as both watched the drama unfold. This was a nightmare and would only get worse.

Bran's visions were starting to get more clear as every day passed, leaving him in even more turmoil. He didn't exactly understand the extent of what he was seeing, because in his dreams he saw Renly attacking the city. Renly butchering the Kings men. Renly burning the city to the ground. Now that he had heard Sam screaming Chases name, he realized what the missing piece was. Renly _was_ Chase. He didn't understand how that was possible, he knew Chase had been killed and burned. Bran thought back to the dream with the red haired woman and her chanting over Renly'sbody. She had something to do with this, he just didn't understand why.

What was clear to him though, was that darkness was coming for them all.

xxx

"Who gave that order?" Jaime yelled at Robb's leutinant.

"Sir, Lord Stark did. Something happened to Lady Stark, he needed to stop to help her." The wary man said.

"I don't care if she is bleeding to death, we do not stop until we are in Kingslanding. Their walls will soon be breached and if we aren't there to help the city will fall." Jaime yelled, not understanding why no one seemed to understand this.

"Sir, Lord Stark sa-"

"I DON'T CARE." Jaime yelled before turning his horse around and heading back to find the young Wolf.

When Jaime saw them from several yards away, he became even more enraged.

_**She wasn't even hurt. **_

He quickly rode forward, glaring at the young couple as he approached.

"We cannot stop for this, if we don't keep going the city will be breeched and there will be nothing left to save." Jaime yelled at Robb glared right back at him.

"I need to see her back into the wheel house first." Robb said icely.

Jaime gave him a final glare before riding back to the front of their group, and ordered them to continue forward.

xxx

Sansa Stark had dreamed of being a great lady her whole life... often in her fantasies she was a princess or married to a gallant knight. Never did she imagine she would be betrothed to a monster who had a sadistic streak. She could only watch helplessly as the Prince ordered the Hound to beat the poor boy who had made the mistake of trying to find sanctuary in the castle. Usually when Joffrey started to get out of control his father would hear of it and step in to force him to stop. Tonight no one would stop him. The King and his men were all outside preparing to fight the army that was trying to invade. She was terrified but would not find any comfort here. The Queen was just as bad as her son, and the men who stayed behind were all Lannister men who allowed both mother and son to get away with murder.

The only hope she had was that her brother would arrive in time to save them. Eventually Joffrey got bored and ordered Sansa to join him on the balcony to watch what he referred to as the 'entertainment' unfold. She obeyed like she always did and sat in the chair next to his. The night was too dark to see much and from what she could tell the ships were still out in the Sea, not attempting to move forward yet. She finally relaxed seeing they were still too far away to harm them. She knew Robb was only a couple hours away and would be riding through the gates any minute. Her hope diminished though when she saw a dark shadow appear behind the Hound. She tried to open her mouth to warn him but the only thing that came out was a gasp as the Hound fell to his knees from a blow to the head.

She could only watch in shock as Renly strolled onto the balcony and lifted Joffrey up into the air, snapping his neck instantly. Her eyes were wide as saucers when he dropped her betrothed at her feet.

"You're the Stark girl correct?" Renly asked.

She could only nod, unable to force her mouth to move.

"Good. You're bait." was the last thing she heard before only blackness took over.

XXX

Chase carried Sansa's lifeless body through the tunnels under the castle, sneering at several guards that were just a few feet away not paying attention. _This is why this King is so weak._ You surround yourself with weak men and your Kingdom falls apart. Chase knew from first hand experience, after all he too fell. **_She_** made him fall. He would have never made those kind of mistakes if it hadn't been for **_her_**.

**_She will pay for this. _**

Chase continued to carry Sansa over his shoulder as he made it back to the secret cave just outside the city walls where he was hiding several of his men. The KingsGuard didn't even know this place existed, Chase didn't even know until the Spider sent his letter. He wanted the King to fall, and agreed to help as long as Chase brought Daenerys Targaryen back to the Seven and helped her reclaim the Iron Throne. Chase agreed, only because he needed her husbands army to get his revenge. He also owed the Spider for his life, without his help he would have died that day in Winterfell. Spider arranged a priestess to save his soul and put him into anothers body. Chase had hoped to take Robb or Jons body so he could torture Sam first, but luck wasn't on his side that fateful day. Instead he was forced to choose another, and the only available body that he could easily take wasRenly's. The Priestess was currently waiting in Storm's end for when he captured Robb. That would be the ultimate revenge, to make Sam believe he was actually her husband until he was ready to reveal himself and torture her for her betrayal.

There were unfortunate side effects that he didn't expect with this new body. The first was the obvious, Renly was weak. Not just mentally but physically. Chase wasn't prepared to be in such a pathetic body. He would prefer to have Jon's but from what the little birds told him, he was inWinterfell still. Much too far away. Robb's body would have to do. He also didn't sleep anymore, which was good for him since he had his plans that needed to constantly be tweaked and perfected. But his men watched him warily when they saw that he wasn't sleeping, or eating for that matter. He didn't have the human urges anymore, except for one. Revenge and destruction. He would make Sam pay dearly, first by ripping apart everyone she cared about and making her watch. Then he would slowly torture her until he was satisfied or he was ready to leave this world. She was still _**his**_even if he hated her. She would never escape him, even if he had to drag her to hell with him. They would be together for eternity. He had many questions for the priestess, he needed to know if his body was capable of producing heirs that were his, not Renly's. If its possible he planned to force Sam into giving him children.

When Chase went to the back of the cave he ungraciously dumped Sansa's body onto the hard ground. One of his men came to tie her wrists and ankles while Chase only rolled his eyes.

"She's weak, she isn't going anywhere. Save the rope for Sam, she will be a hell cat when I catch her. I suggest we get some chains, I don't trust just ropes to keep her tied down for long."

"But my King, what would you want with Samantha Stark? Surely she is with her husband. His army is undefeated, we will never be able to get to her." Chase rolled his eyes at the naive man.

"I just killed Prince Joffrey, and took Sansa Stark without being seen. I doubt getting to Lady Stark will be a problem."

"You _killed_ Prince Joffrey?" The man asked in shock.

"Of course I did. Why would I keep him alive? He's not even worth my sword, I broke his scrawny neck."

The men only gaped at him while he made his way back to the area of the cave where he had been keeping his maps and plans. He could hear cannons firing in the distance and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. Balon Greyjoys men were out in the sea about to be massacred. He made sure to pull the ones he felt worthy to serve him and leave the rest behind as a distraction. He had several of his own ships out there with the Tyrellbanners and even some of Renlys. Those ships had few men, and even less weapons. He even had his own sister volunteer to be a pawn. MargaeryTyrell was one of the best liars in the Kingdom and he was depending on her the most. She would bring him Sam. His sister was a talented little actress and when he heard King Robert planned to execute her, he _knew_ his plan was going to work. Sam wouldn't stand aside and allow Robb to drag a helpless woman in front of the King to be killed. He knew when Margaery played her part, Sam would run from Robb yet again and take his sister with her. For all he knew she could have already be out there and he felt antsy to go look for them. He knew this was his irrational side again, the one that got him killed. He needed to wait for his sister to bring Sam to him. Surely when his sister told Sam what really happened to her father, she would run like she did before.


	37. Chapter 37

Okay I'm really really sorry for not posting this sooner. I've been working this new job, and dancing takes up all my free time and I just got back from a little trip with my favorite guy... so I'm all refreshed and will post several chapters in the next few hours. This may be confusing... but I promise all will be revealed... also I've posted the Chase/Sam/Jon/Robb video on my youtube and I'm going to be posting another tonight. It's all very dramatic. You can watch it by going to my profile and clicking the youtube link. I didn't get to check this chapter for mistakes so sorry ahead of time if you see errors... I'm just really trying to get this all posted before practice.

Chapter 37

The cold winds blew harshly, never letting up making Jon pull his furs around his freezing body even tighter. The sky was getting dark and he tried to remember where he was going, but everything seemed so strange. The sky was an odd color, almost a bright pink with clouds that looked purple. He was freezing but the son was out and heavy, and seemed to fill the sky with its red glow. He had never seen anything like it, and things only got more eerie. He was riding at a quick pace, almost too fast. When he looked to his horse, his stomach dropped when he saw it wasn't his horse at all. No, this was a beast of a horse. Never had he seen a horse this large or this black. It seemed to know he was looking at it because suddenly it halted, throwing its head back and letting out a loud nicker. It was then Jon saw its eyes, a deep red the same color as rubies. Even though the creature was the most beautiful horse he had ever seen, he needed to be off of it. The horse unsettled him and he wanted nothing more than to be off of it. He quickly dismounted and stepped away from it, just as he heard a woman's voice from behind him.

"You seem lost. Maybe I can help you." Jon spun around to face the stranger, his eyes widening when he saw her red hair and eyes. Even her dress was red. Jon usually never felt threatened by anyone, but he felt fear when he looked at her.

"Don't fear me Azor Ahai, for I am your follower." The priestess said as she attempted to touch his cheek. Jon dodged her touch and moved several feet away.

"Stay away from me." Jon ordered as he continued to back away from her.

He could tell he hurt her feelings, but she quickly recovered.

"I didn't expect this from you. You're mate yes, but not you. Do you not recognize me?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"No and who are you referring to?" Jon demanded feeling fed up and just wanting to be on his way.

"You know of whom I speak. You're love, the great beauty you risk your life for, the woman who you follow from one life into the next."

Jon knew who she was speaking of but refused to give her the satisfaction of telling her he did. Instead he shrugged her off.

"You're crazy, best be on your way. I need to get going before it gets too dark." Jon said as he looked up into the sky, frowning and the strangeness of it.

"You still don't see it do you? You have no where else to be Jon Snow. You will stay here as long as I wish to keep you." She said with an edge to her voice.

"What are yo-" Jon cut off as he heard a noise in the distance. It was almost like he was under water and he strained to hear what it was. This seemed familiar, as if he was in a dream.

.  
"I'm dreaming aren't I?" Jon asked in a loud voice that echoed.

"I didn't think it would take you so long to realize this was a dream. You're better half figured out much quicker than you. She is a smart one, yet here you are apart... seems such a waste."

"Who are you?" Jon asked angry that this witch kept bringing up Sam.

"That's not the question you should be asking. You should be asking what I want."

"Well, what do you want?" Jon asked frustrated. She took another step towards him making him lash out at her."And don't come any closer." Jon reached for his sword to find it missing.

"You need to be ready. She will be coming soon and he won't be far behind." She said in a strange voice, completely ignoring that he was still searching for his missing sword.

"Who is coming?" Jon asked getting angry with her cryptic messages.

"The Great Other. You're enemy. The man who steals your love in every life that you have had. The man who you need to defeat in order to save us all."

"Who is the Great Other?" Jon asked.

"I cannot tell you this. For you wouldn't believe me if I did. Just know that you will recognize him when you need to. She already knows, listen to her and she will help you. She was meant for you, born for you in this life and all the others. If you don't defeat him, all of us will parish. This is the final life you have before the others will come and take over, if you lose you will never get another chance. Just know if this happens, and he claims her he will put his monstrous seed into her womb and there will be no hope for this world or any other. You must get her back, put your child within her and together you will grow stronger. You must hurry Jon Snow, she will be coming soon."

Jon could only gape at her but when she started to back away, fading into the background he panicked.

"Wait! Who is he? Does Sam know who he is?"

"Yes, she saw his true face. She won't stay in the capitol long.." Jon took another step forwards but it was too late and he awoke from his dream to see Ghost hovering over him, as if saw the dream too...

xxx

"I demand you show yourself before I decide to burn this whole city down!" Chase yelled into the darkness. He had to go deeper into the cave so his men couldn't overhear him. He had been pacing for several minutes waiting for her to reveal herself.

"You are too impatient. That young wolf will defeat you if you don't get a hold of yourself. He's growing more powerful everyday." The priestess said in a mocking tone.

"Damn you, you keep your filthy mouth shut or I'll cut out your tongue." Chase threatened.

"I'd like to see you try. What is it that you are summoning me for?"

"Where is she?" Chase asked in a dark tone.

"Who?" She asked, ignoring his dark looks.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is she?" Chase yelled, feeling his fury build, he needed to let it out before he exploded.

"You cannot go to her like this, you need to keep her safe until you can plant your seed in her womb. She will grow you a son, stronger than any other." The priestess said in almost a mocking tone. Chase glared at her, trying to tell if she was lying to him.

"So its possible? Is she ripe for me to take her now?" He finally asked.

"Yes, but she is with her wolf husband and no matter what you do, he will defeat you if you try and take her now. You need to wait until we arrive. We're close, Stannis plans to attack the city from the Sea. When we're attacking, you take her. Did you get the Stark girl as leverage?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, but honestly I don't think she's worth much. I don't see Sam risking her life for her." Chase said with a roll of his eyes.

"She will. If only for the love she bears the brothers, she would risk everything to save their blood. Do not take her daughter, if you do this, it will not work. She will be too fierce if you take the infant. She won't cooperate and fight you the whole way."

"I'm not worried about her fighting me, do you seriously think she could stop me from taking what is mine? No one can." Chase said with a smirk that did not belong on his new face.

"She can, did you already forget who is responsible for your death? Every single time you've died in your past lives its been at her hands. Do not mess this up just to have your revenge. I will not be able to bring you back from death again. This is your last chance, I'm warning you. Take her daughter and she will not cooperate. Leave the infant behind or you will ruin your chance. Leave the child with the young Wolf."

"I will take what is mine and if I have the chance, I will take her daughter. She will watch her child die for betraying me, then I will put my seed in her womb and force her to give me a son." Chase said in a even darker tone, making the priestess frown.

"You do that, and you will fail. She would never carry your child if you kill her daughter. Leave the child behind, or this will be for nothing. Don't try to take your revenge until after she gives you the son. You need her to cooperate or you will never get the son you need."

"She will do as I say or die in the most painful way imaginable. I'll rip out her insides while she watches, I'll burn everyone she cares for in front of her before I take her apart."

"You won't because you love her but you will see for yourself." The priestess said with a laugh that made Chase clinch his fists. He wanted to hit her and she knew it, enjoyed his anger.

"Has my sister informed her of her husbands betrayal yet?" Chase asked, wanting to change the subject.

"I cannot see her, the wolf is too close. I told you I cannot see when he is close by."

"Why can't you see Robb Stark but you have no problem seeing Jon Snow?" Chase asked, suspicious of her, still thinking she was lying to him. The only reason he even bothered summoning her now was because she managed to save his life and was working on getting his body back. He couldn't wait for the moment he no longer needed her help. He would enjoy watching her burn.

She ignored his question and started to fade away. Chase glared at her before she was completely gone. He didn't trust her and he hated that he had to depend on her for anything. When she was gone he set to work on gathering his troops together. They had a city to destroy and a hard-headed woman to take.

xxx

Sam watched as Robb spoke in low tones to Jaime. They were about to enter the city and she had finally gotten him to agree to let Margaery Tyrell ride in the carriage with them. The poor girl looked like she'd seen a ghost, which was exactly how Sam felt. She kept watching her closely, feeling like something horrible was going to happen. Margaery had been trying to speak to her but she kept telling her to hold off until they arrived in the city. She needed to get the children to safety and didn't want to deal with any more drama until they were safe.

When they finally entered the city, the wolves kept blocking their way, causing Bran to finally yell for Robb. As Robb rode towards the carriage, Grey Wind suddenly growled and launched into the darkness. Summer soon joined him leaving Nymeria to guard the carriage.

"What is it?" Sam asked when she saw Bran biting his lip.

"They're here. He's out there waiting for us." Bran said in a frightened tone.

"Oh god." Sam whispered before she pulled out her dagger gripping it fiercely.

"Where is he?" Arya asked as she pulled out needle.

"He's already in the city. I saw this in my dream. We need to tell Robb." Bran said urgently while Sam started to panic. She nodded before climbing outside of the window of the carriage, yelling for Robb who had already been making his way back to them.

"Gods Robb hes out there. He's in the city already. He's going to ambush us!" Sam screamed at him causing him to frown.

"GreyWind and Summer went after something but we must keep going. There is no going back, don't worry I'm staying with you." Robb said fiercely, making Sam nod.

"Your brother will keep us safe. Don't worry." Sam said quietly to the children, as she stroked Rickon's hair. She made eye contact with Osha who nodded. She handed Arya Lyannabefore slowly pulling out her dagger. Sam then nodded to Bran who scooted further away from Margaery Tyrell who had been looking around the carriage anxiously. She never sawOsha slip her dagger around her shoulders and up against her neck before it was too late.

"You think you're smarter than me? I mastered the damsel in distress act when I was 3. Yours needs work. If your brother harms one hair on anyone of my families head, Osha will slit your throat. Now, where is he?" Sam asked with the most wicked look any of the children had seen her give.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Margarey said desperately.

"I'll ask you one more time before I throw you out of this carriage, and we won't be stopping. Try that again. Where is your monster of a brother?" Sam asked as she gripped her own dagger tighter, and shifted Rickon to her right so she could lean in closer to Margaery.

"He's in the alleyway up ahead. We're supposed to be meeting him in the entrance." Margaery said quickly.

"Good. Osha, if she moves cut her throat." Sam said before she leaned out the window and told Robb what she knew. He had promised her he would listen when and if this happened. When Bran had told her of his dream, she had planned this out and pulled Margaery in the carriage on purpose. Robb nodded before he sent one of his men up to the King slayer who was riding ahead of them. When Jaime heard from Robb's man where 'Renly' was hiding, he rode ahead in all the fury he had been holding back since his home was attacked.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 - This is a short chapter completely from Jaime's point of view... I wanted to finally show what happened to Sam's father...

Jaime crept slowly through the alley, taking soft breaths and gentle steps, praying to the gods that he would find his target quickly and quietly. He took a chance and chose the alleyway that was in the darkest part of the entrance past the main gate. As he passed many of his own men in theKingsguard, he vowed to become more diligent on their training. No one noticed him passing, even when he didn't take care to be extra quiet. He never considered it his duty to make sure the men were well trained, he didn't care much for the King and didn't think it would ever matter if the men protecting him were lazy or stupid. Now he knew this was indeed his fault, the very men he failed to train could be the reason his family were slaughtered. He knew the Tyrell's were already in the city, he could feel it on the back of his neck. Yet the Kingsguard stood around without showing any signs of noticing what was so clear. They were already spread around the city just waiting for a signal, and Jaime knew Kingslanding could very well fall.

As he crept in the darkness, he felt like kicking himself. Jaime didn't take much stock in Sam's screams earlier that night, but now he knew she was telling the truth. She knew they were to be ambushed and he refused to listen thinking she was being dramatic as usual. He scoffed at that, she was the reason this whole mess started and he was sure she would probably be the only one to survive it when the dust settled. She somehow bounced back from everything while ruining everyone else around her. Just thinking of her poor father still heated his blood and turned his stomach. That was one mistake he knew would come back to haunt him and Robb both. He could only hope that she would never learn the truth. And if she did, he would tell her the truth and have no problem throwing Robb to the she-wolf to save himself. He didn't fear many, but he knew Sam was the type to get her revenge and he knew from experience she somehow got powerful men to fall to their knees. She would no doubt find someone to avenge her father and come after them. He doubted Robb would have the luxury of running like he knew he would. No, Robb she would probably kill personally. Jaime could just see it now, her slitting his throat while he slept. Or maybe some type of poison. Whatever the case, he knew if Sam knew the truth, they would all suffer.

_Several weeks prior... _

_Jaime headed into Robb's make shift tent, bringing the dreaded news straight to the hot tempered young Wolf. He knew this would change everything, and he didn't know which side he should choose to stand behind. While Lord Walden was his uncle, the Stark's indeed had much more power with the Iron Throne. The King would no-doubt side with the Stark's and Jaime did value his own skin above all others. _

_He slowly entered the tent to find the young Stark sitting at his desk, reading over letters. _

_"I've come with bad news." Jaime said as he handed the letter to Robb. Robb took several minutes to read it, never showing any signs of it registering. _

_"Will you allow her to leave?" Jaime finally asked. _

_"NO. She is my wife, this means nothing. He is crazy if he thinks this could actually hold up." Robb said as he tossed the letter aside. _

_"But he had your marriage annulled on grounds that Jon was already betrothed to her. The letter says Jon is the child's father." Jaime said, not understanding how Robb could refuse to acknowledge the facts in the letter. The truth was clear to anyone. _

_"I don't care what that says. Jon never agreed to the betrothal so therefore this means nothing. The King will override this decision." Robb said with a sharp tone. _

_"The King cannot override this, the High Septon signed this. He has stated that Jon and Sam are legally wed, so therefore the child will be his. You cannot ignore this." Jaime argued, trying to make him see reason. He had every plan to help Robb with this problem, but he must acknowledge that they will need to find a way around it, not ignore it all together. _

_"I don't care who signed this. She is my wife and I'll kill anyone who says otherwise." Robb yelled. _

_"I'm just trying to help you. You need to write a letter to the High Septon to argue your side. I'll sign as a witness to your marriage and I'm sure my sister will too. Surely they will change the decision once they see our side." Jaime said with a kind voice, hoping this would calm Robb. It didn't. _

_Several hours later Jaime received a raven from his father, he had taken Lord Walden capture hoping to make a deal with Robb. He had heard of the situation and was willing to force Lord Walden to send another letter voiding the original, but only if Robb agreed to marry Bran to Princess Myrcellaand give them Lord Waldens lands. This way any children born to them would be Lannisters and Lord Tywin would be able to claim the Walden Lands and Gold Mines as their own. _

_When Jaime told Robb, they wrote back agreeing to this. When Lord Walden refused to cooperate, Robb told Jaime to tell Lord Tywin to 'handle it'. Lord Walden died of a high fever only two days later. _

_Jaime knew then, that things would soon fall apart. The High Septon still refused to acknowlege Robb's marriage to Sam, stating she is wed to Jon Snow. Very few know the truth, and Robb planned to make it stay that way. His plan to come to Kingslanding was negotiated on the basis that he would be able to sit on the council of the Septon. He would then bribe or threaten anyone on the council who did not side with him until he could void the High Septons decision. Jaime knew this would eventually come out and when it did, all hell wold break loose. _

Shaking the disturbing thoughts of his impending doom at the hands of a spoiled girl, Jaime almost didn't notice the figure in the shadows. He slowly approached from behind, raising his sword to press against the mans back.

"Funny, I didn't realize you had so much gall. I actually took you as more of a coward, yet here you are. Tell me, when did you become so brave? Was it after you killed thousands of innocent people or was it the black magic that helped you claim this body." Jaime asked with a sarcastic tone, but his anger bled through.

"Actually it was when I took your castle, killed your servants and sacked your home. Or maybe it was when I broke your sons neck. I wish you had been there." Chase replied as he raised his own sword to press it against the Kingslayers gut. Both men stood silently, but Jaime's breathing became labored.

"You killed Jof- the Prince?" Jaime asked in a whisper. He couldn't process this. While Joffrey was indeed his least favorite of his bastards, he was still his son. Even more importantly he was Cersei's favorite and she would be heartbroken.

"Yes, it was the highlight of my life thus far. It was a shame you missed it." Chase said with a sadistic grin.

"Well I'll make sure you can take that memory with you to the hell I'm going to send you to." Jaime said as he landed a hard kick into Chase's chest, knocking him backwards. He had seen Chase fight, and he knew Renly's body was a huge weakness for him. Chase shook off the hit before he got into his fighting stance. With a wave of his hand the duel began...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It wasn't long before the silence through the city streets that Robb lead them down soon turned into a battle field. Sam could only hold onto Rickon and Bran while she watched wide eyed through the window as several men seem to come out of no where and attacked Robb's men and the Kings Guard that were escorting them. She still held her dagger and every few seconds she would look to Arya who held Lyanna firmly to her chest while she too watched out the window and held onto her needle. Osha held on to Margaery tightly, making the girl cry in fear. Sam looked to see that Osha's dagger had accidentallycut into her neck and she rolled her eyes telling her to hush up. She really was very close to saying to hell with it and tossing the Tyrell girl out of the carriage door.

Sam screamed when she saw a man knock Robb off his horse, but thankfully GreyWind had reappeared and taken the man down, allowing Robb the time to regroup. She soon realized they would need to abandon the carriage and make a run for it. Several men had already hopped onto the moving carriage and were attempting to climb through the windows. Sam had let go of the boys and was wildly swinging her dagger at the men who would try to stick their hands through the window. Blood was flying everywhere but all she could see was the children's faces, all terrified looking to her to protect them, all except Arya who looked like she was torn between fighting them off and protecting the precious bundle in her arms.

This drove Sam forward, her anger pushed her to become almost as wild as Osha was currently being. She let out a laugh when she saw that Osha had pushed Margaery to the floor and was hacking away at a mans arm who was now attempting to jump from the carriage but unable to do so with Osha holding onto him.

Suddenly something crashed into the carriage, knocking it over. Sam could hold reach for Lyanna and Arya to try and hold on to them as the carriage flipped. When they had finished skidding across the gravel and dirt road, Sam made sure Arya andLyanna were unharmed and helped them up before turning to find Bran and Rickon. Fear struck deep into her heart when she didn't see Rickon, but only Bran who seemed to be bruised but okay.

"Where is Rickon?" Sam yelled to Bran who only crawled helplessly around the carriage trying to find his little brother. Sam knew he wasn't in there and turned to Osha.

"Keep them in here until I come back." Sam ordered as she crawled through the window of the carriage, ripping her dress as she caught it on the broken wheel and slashing into her leg. She kept going though, unable to focus on anything but finding Rickon. Fury burned through her when she saw a man holding Rickon in his arms; struggling with the small boy who was trying to escape his much larger abductor.

Sam didn't think she just charged the man, screaming at him when she pushed her dagger into his back. She quickly pulled it out and thrusted it back in, over and over until the man started to fall with Rickon falling out of his arms. She kicked the man in the middle of his back as he dropped to his knees, and reached around and picked Rickon up off the dirt.

His eyes were wide with fear, but she saw something else in this eyes. He knew she was coming for him, and this made a sob escape from her chest. He _trusted_ her to save him, and she had never had a feeling like this, a feeling of knowing that someone else depended and trusted her with their life. She wouldn't let him down. She barely noticed Rickon's weight as she ran back to the carriage with him. Just as she reached it she saw Nymeria and Summer come behind her, and she sighed in relief.

"Osha, get Bran. Arya, come on. Sam ordered as she started in the direction of the castle. She could see Robb coming up behind them about half a mile down the road but ignored him. She was angry and didn't need his help anymore. _Where was he when Rickon was being stolen out of the carriage? Where was he when the damn thing flipped? Some protection he turned out to be. _

Sam glanced back when she saw Robb yelling at one of his men to tie up Margaery who had started to crawl out of the carriage. Sam hadn't even noticed her in her fury, and didn't really care about taking her along. She just needed to get the children safe. Robb finally caught up with them, ignoring Summer who growled lowly at him as he approached on Bran's side. Sam could only snort at that, while Robb glared down at the wolf with a look of betrayal on his face.

"Summer knows this is your fault. Leave us alone, we don't need you." Sam yelled at him when he reached for her arm. Rickon started to cry so she decided to tone it down some.

"Sam I'm sorry but I got blindsided. I got back to you as soon as I could. I'm going to escort you into the castle." Robb said as he took Rickon from her arms. She was finally noticing his weight and felt her arms aching as she let Robb take him.

"Just get us into somewhere safe." Sam said as she looked behind them in the darkness. The fighting was further behind them and she felt a little relieved to be out of that mess. Within a few minutes they were walking into the castle past the Kings Guard who were expecting them. Sam gave them all dirty looks, wondering why they weren't actually fighting, and instead standing around the entrance. They surely didn't look to be protecting _anything_.

When they walked into the throne room, Sam gasped at the site. Joffrey's body was stretched out on a table in the center of the room, and the Queen and King were standing over his body. The Queen was cursing as tears fell, while she held her two younger children. Sam frowned when she looked around the room and didn't see Sansa. Robb seemed to be doing the same.

"Where is my sister?" Robb asked the King in a raised voiced as he approached the King who seemed to be looking at his son in a detached sort of disbelief. He didn't appear to be too upset by the loss, more upset that someone had insulted him in such a way.

"You should be asking what happened to your prince!" the Queen yelled at Robb who ignored her to stand in front of the King. Sam had taken Rickon back from Robb and stood by his side, waiting for the King to answer. He seemed to hesitate before he looked to a large man who stood behind them all, holding a bloody cloth over his head.

"The Hound was attacked from behind. They killed my son and took your sister." Robert said in a hard voice.

"They took _Sansa_?" Sam yelled, stepping in front of Robb who seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Did you not hear the part where the **Prince** was _murdered_?" The Queen screamed in rage. Sam went to respond but Robb stopped her with a hard glare and his hand on her shoulder, he gently squeezed it letting her know to shut up. Sam bit her lip and lowered her eyes, knowing speaking out against the Queen would do nothing to help her family. She needed to swallow her pride until they were somewhere safe. Clearly no where was safe in that damned city.

"Please watch over my family. I need to go back to my men." Robb said to the King as he bowed and turned to Sam who looked at him in shock. He didn't even mention Sansa.

"Stay here. This is the safest part of the city. I will be back soon." Robb said as he kissed her quickly before he patted Rickonand Bran's heads. He stepped in front of Arya who only looked at him with sad eyes. He kissed her cheek and then Lyanna'sbefore he quickly left the throne room. Sam could only helplessly watch him go, fighting with her instincts to follow. She didn't feel safe there. The Prince was murdered there and this made her feel terrified for their family.

Two hours later and Sam was sitting in a hidden room with the Queen and several other high born women and children. The King had left them to join the battle, but only after consuming his weight in wine. Sam thought Bran stood a better chance than the King did in a fight, and wouldn't feel the least bit sad if he ended up on the end of someones sword. He was a terrible King and clearly didn't care about his family. Sam couldn't respect a man like that.

She had spent the past couple of hours trying to get Rickon calmed down, it it was no easy task. He'd seen too much in his young life and she hated that she dragged him to this city. If she had been less selfish and left him in Winterfell he would be safe, and not almost taken.

The Queen had done nothing but drink and say rude things to everyone so Sam had been steadily ignoring her. So when she heard the Queen's cold voice say her name, she snapped her head up to look at her. Luckily the Queen had forced the other women and children to move further away, so their conversation was not being overheard by the whole room.

"I said, How does it feel to know your husband and my father made that deal without even asking us? My daughter gets given to a Stark boy in exchange for land and gold that is paid for by your fathers life. I have to say it does seem rather un-Stark like behavior." Cersei said with a cruel smile and hateful eyes.

Sam could only stare at her in shock.

"What are you talking about? I think you've had too much wine my Queen." Sam said with her own glare and a twisted smile to match hers. _I can give nasty little smiles of my own, My Queen._

"Oh, I've had too much wine but that doesn't change the fact that your 'noble' husband murdered your father. Well, he really isn't your husband now is he? The High Septon annulled your marriage and now you're 'Lady Snow'?" The Queen asked with a laugh.

"What?" Sam could only ask, she felt a small hand enclose hers and she turned to meet Bran's eyes. His sad, guilty eyes. Sam sucked in a breath before asking the question.

"Did you know?" She whispered.

"Yes." Bran said honestly.

"Oh god." Sam said as she stood, setting Rickon's sleeping body in the chair. She managed a few steps before feeling dizzy and falling to the ground. The Hound and Osha both ran to her side to help her stand. Instead she shoved their hands away from her and stayed on her knees.

She tried to process it all but was unable to, she was missing important information. She managed to finally stand and walked over to Bran who hadn't taken his eyes off her. She waved Osha over to lift him up.

"Follow me." Was all she said as she ignored the Hound who tried to stop them from leaving the room. The Hound was shocked when she slapped his hand away when he attempted to stop her from leaving the room, he could only helplessly follow the hard headed woman. He wasn't used to seeing a woman so strong willed and feisty. She was nothing like his little bird, and even more determined than the Queen. They only went out into the hall and he followed anxiously. When the door was shut she turned to Osha and Bran.

"Did Robb have my father killed?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes." Bran said, refusing to look away from her eyes. He owed her this. He saw it happen in his dreams before Robb even did it. He felt a heavy burden when he chose not to warn her. He wanted to, but felt nothing would stop it. He didn't want her running off again, and at the time she was really far along in her pregnancy and he feared for her and the child's safety if she learned the truth. He knew she would have ran from Winterfell and he did what he had to.

"Why did he do that?" Sam asked as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Your father had your marriage annulled on the basis that you were betrothed to Jon. Your father had proof that he had agreed to it and that your marriage was consummated. Robb got the letter and Lord Tywin used this to his advantage, he took your father and tried to force his hand. When your father refused he had him killed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know how, and I thought it best for the family that you didn't know." Bran said quietly.

Sam could only nod at him and wipe away her tears.

"This changes everything." She said to herself. Bran's eyes got wide as he looked up to her.

"NO, you're married to Robb. You need to stick behind him. The Septon will agree to change the ruling if you both present a united front."

"Actually it turns out I'm not married to Robb. I'm sorry this will hurt you all, but I need to take my daughter and go back to my real husband. This isn't my place anymore." Sam said with determination.

"What about us? Rickon and Arya still need you." Bran said desperately, already knowing it was no use.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay anymore. Robb went too far. Your his family, and even though I'll always consider you my brothers and sisters, my place is with Jon. I know that now." Sam said as she stepped forward to kiss his forehead. She made eye contact with him and held his eyes with hers.

"This isn't your fault. I don't blame you for not telling me. You cannot help what you see, and you're right. You did what you had to, to protect the family. Now please understand why I have to do this to protect mine." Bran could only nod as she walked back into the room and Osha followed while carrying him. He knew now how things would go. She would run with Lyanna the first chance she got, leaving behind Rickon who would be devastated and Robb who would go after her. Their family would be further ripped apart and there would be nothing he could do.

xxx

Sam managed to sneak away once Bran had fallen to sleep along with Arya. Thankfully the Queen had already passed out from the wine and she was able to get away to have some much needed time alone. She ignored the Hounds hulking figure following her as she stepped into the hall and collapsed against the wall in tears. Her father was murdered by the man she called husband. Nothing could have prepared her for that. She would be the first to admit she was a terrible wife, but she didn't deserve this. Robb had gone too far and she would never forgive him. She hugged herself as she cried, cried for her father. Cried for her marriage that was over, and worse of all cry for the the children she vowed to never leave behind. She had to, she had no choice. She couldn't stay with a man who killed her father. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye ever again without wanting to lash out at him.

She was pulled from her self pity party for one when Osha stepped into the hallway.

"You're planning on leaving to head North with the babe?" Osha asked as she took a seat next to her.

"Yes, and I know this is a lot to ask, but I want you to stay here with them. They will need you once I'm gone."

"How are you planning on heading North alone with just the babe?" Osha asked skeptically.

"I plan on taking a Kingslayer with me. He owes me this, I know he had part in it. It's the least he can do." Sam said bitterly.

"He won't do it, he is tied at the hip to your Lord Husband side nowadays." Osha said.

"He isn't my Lord Husband anymore. As of now I'm the wife of a bastard with nothing, and I don't even care. They can keep it all, its the price Robb paid with my fathers life so he can keep it. I don't want it. But the Kingslayer will do this is if he wants me to not tell the King why his children all look like little blonde idiots like their mother and not dark headed like every other true born Bartatheon."

Osha only looked at her lady in shock before reminding herself that her Lady was no ordinary highborn. She would get her way and she knew nothing would stop her from fleeing north to her newly discovered husband.

"You will just give away all of that gold just like that?" Osha asked again.

"Yes, I don't care. It's done nothing but bring me misery. I don't need it, I only need Jon." Sam said as she wiped more tears.

"How do you plan to get by Lord Stark?" Osha asked quietly while eyeing the hound in distaste.

"He has a missing sister he will soon be searching for. I'll run while he is dealing with that." Sam said, with a little wave of her hand as if it was no problem, Like it would be easy.

"But he is out fighting the battle, he isn't searching for his sister." Osha said.

"Not right now, but he will be. When he sets out to find her I'll make a run for it. Hopefully he kills Chase so I won't have to deal with that crazy bastard following me. Its the least he can do after taking all of my gold and lands." Sam said in a bitter tone.

"I thought you said you didn't care about the gold?" Osha asked with a small smile playing at her lips.

"And I thought I told you to never argue with me." Sam snapped. Osha could only laugh, but deep down she was worried. Worried for her friend, the woman who she came to call her first and only real friend. She felt deeply sad thinking there was probably little chance she would ever see her again, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that Sam asked her to stay and take care of the people who mattered most to her. She would still have Rickon, Bran and Arya to look after and Sam trusted her to do this and she would with her life.


	40. Chapter 40

A short chapter, but I'll be posting another one in a few hours...

Chapter 40

Stannis watched with the intensity only he could possess as the men rowed to shore. He had been ready for this since his the King, his drunken, womanizing brother insulted him by giving Renly, the youngest of the three siblings StormsEnd. Never would Stannis have dreamed that he would be attacking his brothers city, to over throw him in this way. He just couldn't allow the realm to fall under the hands of those disgusting Lannisters. He knew for several years now that his brothers children didn't have a single drop of Baratheon blood in them. If Robert had actually cared about his family and stayed sober he would have also seen what everyone else already did.

Truthfully Stannis wouldn't have done something so bold if it hadn't been for Melisandre urging him to claim the throne after she saw the collapse of the Seven when Robert eventually passed. He knew then that he would have to step up and save the Seven from falling to its knees. His only regret was having to come to terms with his agreement with Chase Tyrell. The man was the worst possible type of man and Stannis hated him with a passion, but for some reason Melisandre made it clear that Chase's part was important, and even though he hated doing so, he had to work with him in order to save the ton. Just before the small boat made its way to the beach he felt a warm hand touch his arm. Just on reflex he jerked away, her too hot skin always left him feeling uncomfortable.

"Wait... You need to remember when your men to attack, they are extra careful when they approach the Castle. There are too many valuable nobles inside and if they harm the wrong ones this could lead down a road that would destroy us all." Melisandre said urgently while she stroked his arm. He flinched at her touch but allowed it reluctantly.

"They know not to harm the Starks if that is who you are worried about. I want Cersei and her children arrested, but the Stark children will need to be locked up until I can find a suitable place for them."

"Good. That Lannister Spawn is dead, he will never sit on the Iron Throne now." She said with a dark smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Joffrey is dead? How?" Stannis asked, frustrated that she was just now telling him this, surely she knew this was important, too important for him not to know already.

"Chase snapped his neck, not the death I would have chosen for the little prick but dead is dead I suppose."

"I do not like that Chase is walking around in my brothers body. My brother may have been a lot of things, but he was still my kin. I do not like that he is wearing him around like this." Stannis said with anger building in him, he was feeling his fury grow the closer he got to the city, he knew he would seeRenly's face and feel anger knowing a monster like Chase was inside his brothers skin. .

"Do not worry my Lord, Chase will not need his body much longer." She said with a small smile that made his body shudder. She really disturbed him sometimes.

"What about the Stark wife who started all of this? Does Chase have her yet?" He asked with an irritated tone.

"No and he won't find her. She will be fleeing the city soon."

"With or without her wolf husband?"

"Without. She will leave him, she may be doing it as we speak. She is going back to her true husband up in the North."

"Good, I don't want her poisoning any of my men. She is like a snake spreading her venom around any warm blooded creature that falls in her path."

"Do not concern yourself with her, she will be gone by the time you take the castle." Melisandre said as she gathered her skirts and prepared to step onto dry land.

xxx

Jaime circled Chase after he blocked another hit, smirking arrogantly at the monster who just wouldn't die.

"You know, you were a much better fighter in your body. You're rather weak now, this is too easy." Jaime said as he landed another strike with his sword that slashed into Chases side, making him grunt in pain.

Chase lashed out in anger, misjudging Jaime's speed and was quickly knocked to the ground. Jaime stood over Chase's back, the sword ready be thrust into his body. .

"You know, people say stabbing someone in the back is a cowards move, but I feel this is what monsters like you deserve." The King-slayer said as he thrust down the sword.

Before he could make contact though, Jaime was suddenly shoved violently forward, landing face first several feet away in the dirt. He groaned and looked up to see a strange woman in a red dress with bright red hair.

"You're welcome." She said in an amused tone as she helped Chase stand. Jaime was suddenly dazed as he watched helplessly as the woman approached him before leaning over his body. He couldn't see past her, but he could hear Chase's voice in the distance yelling at her not to take his kill. .

"You're very handsome. Too handsome to die this way." The woman said, before Jaime's world went dark. When he awoke it was still dark outside, and he could hear the battle still raging in the distance. He checked himself for injuries shocked to find that he was fine. He quickly got up and headed in the direction of the battle, only to turn around and go for the castle instead. He needed to check on his family before he went into battle.

...

When Jaime finally made it into the castle, he was lead down to the safe room where his sister was hiding. As he approached he heard sobbing and eventually saw Sam sitting against the wall just outside the room. She looked like utter hell, he saw her dress was torn and her hair had dirt and twigs sticking out of it like a birds nest. She was alone except for the Hound who stood several feet away ignoring her hysterical sobs.

"Is everyone okay?: Jaime asked as he knelt down beside her, checking her over for any injuries.

"I'm fine, not like you care though." She snorted and wiped some tears away before looking up at him with her large doe eyes, even red and puffy they were almost irresistible, _almost_..

"I need your help. You must get me and Lyanna the hell out of here and to Jon." Sam said as she clutched on to his arm. It took a few moments for Jaime to process what she had said before he shook her violently.

"Are you mad woman? There is a war going on outside in case you haven't noticed. Your dead boyfriend is walking around in Renly's body with some kind of witch protecting him. The city is burning, and it will soon fall. You want me to take you and your infant to the Wall, leaving behind everyone I care about?" Jaime yelled.

"YES! AND YOU WILL OR I'LL TELL THE KING EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND THE QUE-" was all she got out before Jaime covered her mouth with his hand, holding her against his chest. He looked over her shoulder at the Hound who had suddenly found the wall very interesting.

"Hush!" Jaime whispered fiercely before Sam bit his hand _hard_. He jerked it away, giving her an angry look. It soon fell though when she broke down, sobbing hysterically. Jaime felt guilty and held her, stroking her hair. He spoke quietly in her ear.

"You know the city is falling, you cannot just leave right now. The safest place for you is here, your husband is out there fighting with his men, he will keep you safe."

Sam looked up into his vivid green eyes, with a look of betrayal.

"You knew, you helped him didn't you? You're _sister _told me everything. I know what he did." Sam cried.

"_Cersei_." Jaime cursed as he glared at the door that he knew she was behind. Leave it to his _sister_ to tell Sam, the most unreasonable woman he knew something so dangerous.

"Please, take us to Jon." Sam begged, burying her head in his chest and moving to crawl into his lap.

Jaime looked down the hall and up to the Hound feeling uncomfortable with her position. It would likely get him killed if Robb saw them or even heard about it. He didn't want to dump her out of his lap though, she seemed too upset. He could see from the dirt and blood that covered her dress that she had been through hell already tonight. She must have been sitting in the hall to allow her some alone time to break down away from the children.

"I cannot. Even if I wanted to, I cannot. I can't just take you and an infant on my horse that far, we would need a wheel house and getting one out of the city unnoticed would be impossible. You have your husband who would stop us, and if by some miracle we got past them Chase would surely catch us. Besides, the city is falling. You plan on leaving the children behind? What about them? I can't leave my family behind. The best I could do is get you out of the city and somewhere safe, and we send a raven to Jon to come get you."

"No where is safe, you know Robb will hunt us. I need to get far away while I still can. I don't want to leave the children but I cannot just steal them. Robb is their guardian, they aren't mine to take." Sam said sadly as she tried to stop the sobs.

"He is, but you cannot just leave them behind like this. Robb is their guardian but you are the one who has been taking care of them. You plan to leave them alone with only Robb? You know he will come after you and leave them behind. They will be in Kingslanding alone, you know this isn't safe or right. Wait for a little longer and we can send Jon the raven to come get you."

"No, if Jon comes Robb will kill him for sure." Sam said as rubbed her snotty nose against his sleeve, making him cringe.

"Better Jon risk his life than you risk the life of your baby girl. She must be your priority, and running off in the middle of this would be asking to be killed or taken by Chase."

Sam sat quietly thinking of some other way before she finally compromised.

"Take us out of here, if you want we can take the prince and princess too. We can head north and stay in the Vale of Arryn. We dropped Robin off there on our way here. He was supposed to only stay there until we were settled in Kingslanding, but it will be the safest place to stay until Jon can come get us. Surely the Queen would agree, she may even want to come too. If the city falls, she won't be safe here either. We will have to lie to King Robert and say we're going to Casterly Rock, so when Robb asks he will go in the wrong direction."

Jaime laughed before he nodded. "You are really devious, I'm surprised you and my sister don't get along better."

Sam only gave him a dark look before leaning her head against his chest again. She would never in a million years think that she would ever be seeking comfort from Jaime Lannister. She still hated him, and fully planned on seeing him dead one day. But for now, she would lean on him for some much needed support. Neither saw Tyrion Lannister observing them from behind the Hound. He had come from his chambers after he had awoke from his drunken stupor to see that the city was a battle ground. No one had come to wake him, and he had been searching for his family. He watched them with a scowl on his face. He prayed to the gods that his brother wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with the girl who ruined so many men already.


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry this has taken so long, my laptop decided to stop working and I've been out of town... This chapter will finally have the big reveal, I'm not sure if anyone is actually still reading but if you are, don't hate me for this. I may have some very pissed off readers but this has been something I decided before I even posted the first chapter, and this is just the way my story will be going... so on with it.

Chapter 41

Jaime suddenly jerked awake when he felt a stinging sensation across his face. His eyes popped open and he accidently dumped Sam out of his lap and onto the floor. She gasped awake and reached over and slapped his arm hard.

"Ouch." Jaime said as he rubbed his arm. Another slap from above him had him looking up to see who had originally slapped him, causing him to wake up in the first place.

He looked into the cold green eyes of his very angry sister.

"Sister, did you miss me much?" Jaime asked with a grin, hoping to thaw her icy expression in her eyes. Ofcourse though, his boyish grin softened her only slightly.

"Well I did, until I saw that you hadn't bothered to come and greet your family, instead your out here cuddling with Lady _Stark_." Cersei said with a glare in Sam's direction making her roll her eyes.

"Obviously you forgot my name is Lady Snow now." Sam spit out.

"Oh, I didn't forget." Cersei said with a bitter smile, before she looked back to an uncomfortable looking Jaime.

"Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me, there is plenty of my attention to go _around_." Jaime said with a wicked smirk making both women roll their eyes at him.

"In your dreams Kingslayer." Sam as she used his shoulder to stand up. She decided to stomp on his hand for good measure making him cry out. Cersei had to hold in her laugh. She may dislike Sam, but she had to admit the girl did have style. She reminded her of a sluttier version of herself at that age.

"I need to speak with you." Sam said to Cersei as she gripped her arm and dragged her further down the hall to avoid the Hound overhearing their conversation. Jaime only laughed at this, before he forced himself to stand and follow them.

"We're leaving. This city is falling and that crazy bastard will burn you and kill your children if he gets a hold of them. Stannis won't be any better, I suggest you take your children and come with me." Sam whispered to her with an urgency in her voice that Cersei had never heard from the spoiled little slut.

Cersei only gaped at her before she felt her rage build within her.

"MY SON NEEDS TO BE BURIED! YOUR PRINCE. Where is your respect?" Cersei screeched at her. Sam rolled her eyes again before she gripped Cersei's arm and yanked her closer to her to whisper in her ear more harshly.

"Chase is the worst kind of monster imaginable. He WILL torture you, probably have all of his men rape you before he tortures you some more. Death would be a wish he wouldn't grant until your almost dead. You have no chance or hope escaping this if you don't run with me now. You're children will be murdered the same as Joffrey was. Chase was able to kill him right under the Hound's nose. He took Sansa without any of the Kingsguard seeing him, and the best Knight in the Seven, your brother was sent after him and I don't see Chase's head do you?" Sam waited for Cersei to answer. The Queen only looked to her brother before speaking.

"Did Chase Tyrell escape from you?" Cersei asked in a shocked voice to her twin.

"I'm sorry sister he had some kind of witch with him. I wasn't able to kill him." Jaime said, shame clearly written on his face. Cersei looked back at Sam with wide eyes.

"That's right, that crazy bastard is going to set this city on fire but only after taking you and your children hostage. He will force you to watch them murdered, and then you will only wish and beg for death which I'm sure he won't grant any time soon."

"Where are you running to?" Cersei asked her, feeling fear settle over her.

"Well, we will tell the King and everyone else we are running to Casterly Rock, but really we're going to the Vale." Sam said feeling like she was finally going to get out of here, she could tell the Queen was afraid. This could only work in her favor, now she could get a few more men to escort them and with everyone thinking they were going to Casterly Rock, everyone who would be hunting them would end up going the wrong way and more than likely fighting each other for the chance to be the ones who captured them.

"Why not go to Casterly Rock? We both know the area and there will be people there who can help us. I don't trust anyone in the Vale to do that." Cersei argued.

"Everyone will expect us to go to Casterly Rock, no one would expect us to go to the Vale. This will give us the chance we need to run and maybe survive this. We cannot tell the King the truth, besides I doubt he will survive this battle and if he does he won't survive for long. I say screw both of our husbands and we get the hell out of here. Surely you don't care what happens to Robert any more than what I care happens to Robb" Sam voice was cold, and she felt no amount of guilt for stating the truth.

"Aren't you changed? I think I like it. Lets go, its still dark out and we should leave now before we no longer have the darkness to cover us." Cersei said as she hurried over to the Hound and whispered instructions to him.

When she was finished all three watched as the Hound hurried down the hall and dissapeared around the corner.

"Where did you send him?" Sam asked.

"I don't trust him, he let Joffrey get killed. I told him to go find the King to tell him we are going to Casterly Rock with Jaime and a few of his best men as our escorts." Sam nodded then looked to the Kingslayer who was frowning.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed.

"We need a wheel house and some men to come with us. How many are you planning on taking with us?" He asked.

"All of the children, and my maid Osha will come with us. Do you know where Gendry is?" Sam asked, feeling bad for not already asking.

"He is fighting with your husband. Where are all the wolves?" Jaime asked looking around the hall as if they will magically appear.

"Those disgusting beasts are in the room with the children." Cersei said in a disgusted tone.

"Both wolves are with the children and will come with us for protection, Grey Wind is with Robb but he wouldn't help us escape anyways so that is for the better. He is loyal to Robb and they share a link." Sam said coldly.

Cersei scrunched her nose at the thought of the wolves coming but realized they would protect them better than any man would.

"Is there any way to get Gendry back without Robb being suspicous? He is my responsiblity and Arya cares a great deal for him." Sam said biting her lip.

"I can't make any promises. I'll go arrange some men and make sure were ready to flee. We will need to take the secret passages out of the city and leave quickly" Jaime said as he turned to his sister.

"Only bring a couple maids, no more. We won't have the room." Jaime said to Cersei who frowned but nodded her head. She went to grab a maid to go pack food and the necessities while Jaime went to ready his men. Sam went back into the room and told the children they were leaving the city. None had issues except for Arya.

"You want us to leave Robb behind and not even tell him? What about Gendry, where is he?" Arya yelled.

"I'm trying to find him, but he is with your brother. I'm sorry but we will have to leave without him if he isn't back by the time we leave. And your brother is Hand of the King, his place is in this city. I've arranged someone to tell him personally where we will be and he will come retrieve us when its safe." Sam lied.

Arya eventually agreed and Sam made eye contact with Bran who looked extremely dissapointed at her. She only shrugged at him, not willing to let this bother her in the least bit. Within half an hour they were already on their way out, Arya was extremely upset with Sam when Jaime was unable to get Gendry back. Sam told her to have faith in Robb that he would keep him safe.

That was another lie but a necessary one. She needed to get Arya to go willingly. She knew Robb would come after them and Jaime was right, he would have left the children behind to hunt her back down. Plus, she was planning to let Jon decide what to do with the children. They could drop them back off at Winterfell with Ned and Cate if they had time, or maybe Robb would be killed in this battle and they all could go back to Winterfell together. She doubted luck was on her side with that one. She knew it was awful that she wanted that, but she knew in her heart that he would never just let her go. She feared for Jons life and a very dark part of her hated Robb for his part in her fathers death, and wanted him dead so she could be free. She knew though that fate probably had other plans for them.

xxx

King Robert Baratheon considered himself a simple man with simple pleasures in life. He loved to drink, fuck, and hunt. He also enjoyed killing men, and he couldn't help but to let out whoops of joy everytime his war hammer connected with someones chest. He was tiring though and this was very dissapointing. Eventually he dropped the war hammer and ordered that blonde fag to bring him more wine. He didn't see the man charging from behind him until saw the mans sword swing down at him, he expected pain but only felt air whoosh by him as a young man with jet black hair swung his war hammer at the enemy, making the mans armour crack before he hit the ground dead. Robert looked to the young man in shock, it was almost like watching himself at that age battling for his love, Lyanna Stark.

The King hooted before slapping the young man in the back.

Gendry felt a blush rise in his cheeks at the attention, before anything else could be said more men suddenly attacked. The King could be heard for miles, laughing as Gendry used the war hammar on the men who dared to come after the King.

xxx

Robb Stark felt anger build within him, which he had never felt before. He felt as if he was losing himself, who he really was, was not this man he had started to turn into. But no matter how much he hated the man he was becoming, it seemed like he could not help it. He had been following a lead for the past hour, through the tunnels under the city until he came to the beach where he saw a dark cave opening with tracks leading into it. Just as he was entering, he heard a girls voice cry out for mercy. He knew that voice. Robb charged with no regard for the men who were following him, his sword ready. What he saw was something he never thought possible. His young beautiful sister was covered in filth, down to her underclothes in the corner of the cave. Thankfully the men seemed to be ignoring her, but instead focused on Renly who was on his knees with a red haired woman chanting over him.

Before he could prepare his attack the strange womans eyes met his, freezing him to the spot. He pulled his sword up to hold it out in front of him just as the woman pulled a dagger and shoved it into Chase Tyrells back.

"What are you _doing_?" Chase yelled in fury as he fell forwards, reaching behind him to try and remove the dagger. The priestess only smiled and got on her knees in front of Robb, bowing her head.

"I've waited so long for this moment." She said, gently reaching out her hand to touch the skin on his hand that wasn't holding his sword.

Robb gasped as visions danced across his eyes. Him, from so long ago fighting none other than Jon. His _brother_. Them always fighting until Sam appeared, and _always _Sam dies_._ Leaving them both to only kill eachother in their fury. Sometimes she gets hurt getting in the middle of the two, and sometimes she dies by taking her own life. Robb watched thousands of years worth of memories flash before his eyes. When he felt like he couldn't take anymore, and it was too much. He gasped when he felt an electrical current run through his whole body, from his fingertips to his toes and he knew then... his army was now rising. He was the Great Other, and his army who had been resting under the ice for so long was now rising for _him._ Waiting for him to go and claim them, and find his true enemy. But first he needed the one he loved, he needed _her_. She must carry his son if he wants to rule the world like he was meant to.

Chase's voice broke him from his visions, Robb looked at him with irritation.

"What is happening? I'm the Great Other, why did you betray me?" Chase yelled to the Priestess. He was still struggling to pull the dagger from his back, unable to reach it. He started to crawl towards them, hate burning in his eyes.

"Fool, you were only a weapon for me to help the true one realize his destiny." Her voice was cold as she looked back at the man who looked at her with wide angry eyes. Everyone watched in slow motion as Robb's hand reached out and touched Chase skin, causing his whole body to instantly freeze, into an icy statue. Robb then used his sword to swing at Chase's head, shattering the mans body into a thousand pieces.


	42. Chapter 42

Okay this chapter is dedicated to both Siouxfan and Stormborn... thank you for being so awesome to leave such great reviews... the story will now start taking off... more reveals and more visions/dreams. I've also added more videos to my you tube so check that out if your bored.

For those of you who have hated Sam but stuck with the story, I hope you feel as if you were not let down. I've promised this whole time that she would be maturing, slowly but surely. I wanted to apologize to the Robb fans out there. I really love Robb... I just wanted to write a story that didn't make him so perfect and honorable like all of the others I've read. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 42 - The night is dark and full of terrors part 1.

Sam sighed wishing she were anywhere but on this smelly horse listening to the Kingslayer tell her of his_ brilliant_ tales of battle, and how he was the best sword in the Seven. She didn't realize how annoying he was until now, gods he was annoying. She almost wished she had just told the King about his treachery back in Kingslanding, just to watch him lose his golden head. The thought brought a smirk to her face, which Jaime confused as her enjoying his non-stop chattering.

"If you liked that one, I should tell you about the time that I bested the Mountain when he wa-"

Sam couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she were about to lose her mind.

"Shut up! I don't care about your silly little life, just shut up and let me have some peace and quiet!" Sam screeched making Jaime and his men all wince. Even the Queen who had been in the wheel house further back heard it and smiled. At first she was worried she would lose her brothers affections when compared to the beautiful spoiled young girl, but thankfully she seemed to despise Jaime past the point of reason. Cersei could see the hate in Sam's eyes when she was forced to speak to her twin, or her for that matter.

Cersei believed the girl was only a spoiled mean little thing who cared for no one but herself, which was for the most part true. But just spending these last hours with her, she realized Sam loved the Stark children above all else. She could see in Sam's eyes that she hated them for what they did to Bran and would never forgive them. She knew that when they reached the Vale, they needed to part ways and quickly. She didn't trust the doe eyed girl to just leave them in peace. She saw a side of the girl that honestly worried her. She wouldn't be surprised to find her food poisoned or some other horrible death to befall them at her hands. No, she didn't trust her and the sooner they could reach the Vale, the sooner she could send that evil girl off with her bastard lover. If it weren't for her children's safety, she would have never taken a step out of the castle with the young troublemaker. Cersei smiled down at her youngest who was snoring away in her lap. When she looked up again she saw hard grey eyes staring back at her. Arya Stark, the wild beast of a girl was glaring at her from her seat. The girl had been doing this for hours now. Cersei wished the little brat had gotten her way when she fought with Sam over riding in the carriage. Arya had thrown a fit wanting to ride on a horse rather than sit in the wheel house, but Sam refused stating it was too dangerous. Cersei rolled her eyes at that. That little wolf girl was probably the only one who would likely escape an attack unscathed. She was as wild as that beast of hers, so she did what she does best and gave the girl a cruel smile that made Arya raise a brow at her. Almost daring her to do something. Wolfs have no business sitting in a carriage with lions. Cersei for the first time had wished that little idiot dove were the one sitting across from her. At least she had manners.

xxx

Sam rubbed her aching hip and once again asked Jaime when they could stop for a rest. Right now Osha and her were alternating taking care of Lyannaand it had been Sam's turn to ride on the horse for the past few hours and her body wasn't taking the rough road well. They were currently riding through the forest to avoid running into any of the armies and Sam actually preferred being out in the open air rather than cooped up with the children and the evil whore queen. That woman drove her mad and the looks she kept giving Arya were going to get her golden hair ripped out if they didn't stop. Not that Aryaneeded her to defend her, no Arya was likely to toss her out of the carriage soon if they continued. Sam thought maybe she should let Arya ride with her after they stopped for lunch. Leaving Arya cooped up in that wheel house probably wasn't the best idea she's ever had. Suddenly she felt really uneasy and couldn't help looking around her as they continued riding.

A chill ran down her spine as the air started to shift. She pulled her furs tighter around herself while looking around the forest wearily. The temperature seemed to drop drastically, and the sun which had been shining through the trees started growing darker. She slowed her horse as did Jaime and his men.

"Why is it getting so dark? You said we would stop for lunch and it seems we've missed it!" Sam accused in an angry tone. Jaime eventually stopped his horse, and nodded at a couple of his men to keep going.

"It's just past midday, something is wrong." Jaime said in a worried tone. Sam felt her chest heave as the temperature kept dropping, and a gasp was heard when she saw snow flakes dropping as the wind picked up.

"What's happening?" Sam asked frantically. It had been chilly but still relatively warm when in the sun. She only kept her furs around her because it made her feel like home, they were the furs her father had gotten her for the trip to Winterfell. In the trees of the forest it was chilly, but in the sun it was quite warm. Or at least it had been...

Sam looked to Summer and Nymeria, both wolves stood in front of them with their fur standing straight up, they could sense the change and knew something was horribly wrong. Suddenly the mare Sam was riding startled and raised itself on its back legs before stomping back down making Sam scream. When it started to run she tried to reign it in, with no luck. She could only scream as the startled horse ran into the darkness of the forest. Sam wasn't sure how long she had been holding on for dear life, but she knew it had been a while. Her throat was raw from the screams that had finally stopped, her hair was in tangles and her hands were numb from holding on to the reigns so tightly. When she looked up into the sky, she saw it was pitch black outside. She tried to look behind her to see if anyone had come to help her and saw no one. When she looked back in front of her she could only gasp as she hit a branch. She didn't even have the time to scream before her world went black.

Sam awoke in a soft bed, her sheets were extremely soft and she moaned at the feeling of them. She sat up and rubbed her eyes as she noticed what she was wearing. A soft lilac sheer gown hung loosely from her body, the front was so low cut that she could not only see almost all of her breasts but she could see down to her belly button which was extended.

"Oh gods!" She shrieked as she jumped out of the large bed and on to a plush fur rug. She felt her extended tummy and started hyperventilating.

Just as she felt like she would pass out from the panic, she felt warm hands take a hold of her shoulders and gently turn her around. She was greeted by the site of a shirtless Jon who's grey eyes looked at her in worry.

"My love, what has you so upset?" He asked before he kissed her on her lips softly.

"How long was I asleep?" Sam asked between gasps.

"Only a few hours. What's wrong?" Jon asked before pulling her into his chest. Sam could only look around the unfamiliar room in shock. Finally her loud gasps started to subside and she finally spoke.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around the chambers, recognizing nothing. .

"We're at home love. Why are you so upset? Is it our son?" Jon asked in a soft tone, as he gently laid is hand across her large tummy.

"Son? What, no.. wait son? No that's not possible, I mean its possible, but no this isn't right. Wait what's happened? You're supposed to be at the wall." Sam said feeling lost and really tired.

Jon only smiled softly at her before leading her to the window and opening the heavy drapes.

"Love we're at the wall. Did you eat one of those sweet cakes before bed? You know how they give you bad dreams." Sam could only stare wide eyed out of the window, and at the great wall of ice. A second later she shrieked as a large red dragon flew past the window, making her shove Jon away and run for the bed.

"Dragons! Oh gods where is Lyanna?" Sam shrieked. She shoved Jon away from her when he tried to hold her still.

"Move!" Sam yelled slapping at him when he once again tried to stop her from running in circles around the room.

"Love, stop... What are you doing?" Jon asked feeling utterly confused.

"There are DRAGONS out there! Dragons that breathe fire, oh gods get out there and create a diversion or something while I get the children." Sam yelled before running back to the window and watching as another Dragon flew by, this time it landed on top of the castle and Sam screamed before she ran back to the bed and on her way shoved Jon again, this time almost knocking him to the floor.

"Dragons!" Sam screeched leaving Jon staring at her with confusion on his face.

"Love, stop why ar-" he tried again only to step back when she looked back at him, giving him a look that actually scared him.

"Where's Rickon and Lyanna?" Sam screeched as she threw several pillows off the bed and then the furs soon joined the pile on the floor.

"Who is Lyanna and Rickon? Selene please stop and talk to me." Jon asked desperately. trying to get her to stop and talk to him. .

"Selene? Who is Selene?" Sam screeched again as she turned her back to him and bent to under the bed. She stood up with a huff feeling like she would soon faint from fear. Where were the children? _Dragons, actual fire breathing dragons._

"You are, love are you playing one of your games? Am I no longer Azor, but a stable boy come to groom your mare?" Jon whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her lobe while pulling her into his warm chest. Sam's eyes rolled before she realized what he had said.

"Azor?" Sam whispered. "Azor Ahai?" She asked in a deceptively calm voice. Jon laughed from behind her, as he put his chin on her shoulder.

"My love, please tell me what has you shaking like this. You know I'll protect you, just tell me what is wrong." Jon said before kissing her neck. Sam swallowed hard just as she felt the saliva build in her mouth. She knew what was coming. She swayed before she bent over to get sick all over the thick beautiful fur rug in front of their bed.

Suddenly she wasn't in the room anymore, but a very cold forest. Sam put her freezing cold hand to her forehead as she tried to sit up, only to lean on her side as she vomited all over the dirt. It was pitch black outside and she could hear Jaime frantically calling her name. When she was finished getting sick, she focused on her surroundings. Was she asleep? Was that a dream? The freezing temperature's told her that no, it was not just a dream. She heard the Kingslayer call out her name again before she yelled back at him.

He rushed over to her, holding a torch and looking at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt next to her.

"Do I look okay? Gods my head hurts." She said as she rubbed her throbbing forehead. She felt the dizzy sensation take over her again as she bent over to get sick some more. By the time Jaime had moved to hold her hair back she was sobbing.

"What's wrong are you okay?" he asked feeling uncomfortable. He was a warrior, a knight. He didn't like having to comfort spoiled girls who cried. Cersei didn't cry like this. He's had to deal with Sam's sobs several times now and was wondering if this was an act or was this her way of dealing with the stress over her never ending drama. Either way he didn't like it. He much preferred Cersei's cold words and evil taunts to a hysterical sobbing girl who threw fits on a regular basis.

"Of course I'm not okay. I'm being hunted by a complete psycho, and a husband who murdered my father while trying to take a handful of children to the North so I can be with the man who may or may not want me as his wife. Oh gods what if he rejects me as a wife again? He did that before. He refused the match and I ended up married to his brother. What if he doesn't want me? What if he is killed by Robb? What if the children get hurt or killed because of me? What if this was all a terrible idea and I'm going to get everyone killed. And why is it so fucking cold?" Sam yelled as she put her head in her hands and continued to cry. Jaime could only watch as she fell apart.

"You need to let this all out before we head back. You shouldn't let the children see you like this. I understand your stressed, we all are but this is unacceptable. Pull yourself together and be the strong girl I know you are. The one who blackmailed a Queen and the Head of the Kingsguard without batting an eyelash." Jaime said with a smirk before nudging her with his shoulder. Sam nodded and pulled herself together. She needed to be strong.. just until she reached Jon and then she could break down and trust that he would take care of them. all.

"By the way, my man arrived while you were off on your little ride through the forest. The raven has been sent to the Wall. Jon should get it and know to meet us in the Vale." Jaime said, knowing that this would make Sam feel better. Which it did.

xxx

Jon had awoken covered in sweat for the third night in a row. Something was happening and his dreams were becoming even more strange than usual. His last dream involved him and Sam laying in bed, but they weren't in any bed he recognized. He could have sworn he was at Castle black though, but in his dream the castle wasn't falling apart like it was now. He even got the feeling they were in his chambers, the chambers he picked when he first arrived. At the time he had chosen the most deserted part of the castle so he could avoid the other men who taunted him for who his father was, and also because of their fear of Ghost. But now, he felt as if he had really chosen the chambers for another reason all together.

Jon sat up and pulled at his hair, as he looked around the room in a daze. His whole being was on edge, something was happening to him. He felt as if he was changing, or maybe remembering something. He thought back to the dream he had the night before, the one where held his son in his arms. He called him a prince, right before everything went to hell. Sam had been asleep in their bed while he rocked their son in his arms, and suddenly all hell broke loose. When he went to the window to see what was wrong, he only saw strong winds blowing in a snow storm that had suddenly appeared. In the distance he could hear his men screaming as they were killed, and he could only fear for his family. He had went to Sam to shake her awake, but just as she opened her eyes he had been awoken by Ghost standing over him with a bird hanging out of his mouth.

Jon was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard a loud knock on his door. He slowly got up to see one of the newest recruits standing at the door looking uncomfortable with having to be there.

"Yes?" Jon asked impatiently. He hated how these men treated him.

"Here, this came for you." The boy quickly handed him the note before scurrying away. Jon sighed and closed the door before sitting on his bed with a sigh. He slowly opened the letter before he groaned.

"Ghost, well she's at it again. This time she ran from Kingslanding and is on her way to the Vale. Gods she is going to give me grey hair before my time." Jon said before he stood and started packing his few belongings. Jon couldn't help from letting a tiny smile form on his face.

xxx

Robb slowly walked in a circle in front of the fire, the flames were too bright, too hot. He needed cold and dark. His whole body was tingling, he felt stronger, better, more powerful and this felt right. This was his time and 5,000 years felt like an eternity. He heard some of the men weeping and couldn't help the grin that took over his face. Weak, that's what they were. Before they could even realize what was happening he had already spun around and gave them a quick death with his sword. Just as he pulled his sword out of the last man, he heard a girls broken sobs from behind him. He spun around to see her in the corner of the cave, her face turned away as she tried to quiet her cries. He slowly walked to her, his blue eyes cold.

"Look at me." Robb ordered her. Sansa gasped and looked up at him, her thin body shaking.

"Robb?" She cried.

"No. Not Robb, not anymore. What shall I do with you child?" Robb asked in a voice that Sansa didn't recognize. She could only cry harder and bury her face in her dress. This wasn't her brother, not anymore. This was some kind of monster that she had only heard of in tales that used to make her scared to sleep at night.

"Plea- Please don't hurt me." Sansa begged.

"Why would I hurt you? You're my blood. I won't hurt you child. Come on, stand. We need to get back to my wife." Robb held out his hand for her to take, and Sansa eyed the frozen pieces of Renly that were scattered all over the cave floor and cried harder. She didn't want to touch him after watching what his skin did to Joffrey's uncle. She didn't have a choice though when his cold strong hands came down and yanked her up. The cold felt so cold, even colder than Winterfell which didn't make sense. It was humid just a few hours ago, now though, it was freezing. When she was finally standing trembingbefore him he spoke again.

"Do not fear me girl. I will not hurt you." Robb said in a cold unnatural voice. Sansa looked into his eyes before cringing away from him. Her brothers eyes weren't what she remembered. They used to hold only kindness, love and understanding. Now though, they were a strange blue that did not resemble her own anymore. No, these were strange. Almost like... no. Just no. Sansa sobbed more as Robb led her out of the cave. Before they could exit, the strange red haired woman threw herself in front of them on her knees.

"Don't leave me. I'm here to do your bidding. I've done so much in your name already." the priestess begged.

"I don't need your help priestess. The only thing I need is my wife." Robb said coldly, almost dangerously.

"She isn't here anymore." Melisandre said urgently, bowing her head.

"What? Where is she?" Robb asked calmly in a dead voice.

"She went to him. Your enemy. You must raise an army before going after her."

"My army is rising as we speak. I don't need mere mortals to fight this war. I will go after her now." Robb said as he let go of Sansa, no longer caring about making sure she was safe.

Sansa mean while was only thankful he let her go, his cold skin was making her tremble.

"No,you should turn these men into your army. For I have seen the future. There are dragons coming, three from across the sea and one even closer is soon to rise. You cannot defeat them without an army." She said urgently.

Robb's eyes narrowed at her before he pulled his sword out and held it to her neck. She didn't even flinch.

"Where is this dragon that is soon to rise?" Robb demanded.

"It is closer than you think, it is under your home. I've seen it rise in the flames. When he _remembers_, it will rise for him."

Robb gritted his teeth. He knew who _he_ was. He couldn't believe he didn't realize it sooner. Why did it take so long for him to remember who he really was? Why is this all happening now?

"What about the other three? Who are the riders?" Robb demanded.

"The mother of Dragons is the first, she will bring them across the sea. The second is the child, his daughter. The third is unknown. I have not seen his face yet."

"How are you so sure there is a another? Why is it under Winterfell for so long with no one knowing?" Robb asked, disbelief in his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I only saw it rising, the castle will fall and out of the smoke and ashes the dragon will rise. You need to build your army before marching to meet him."

Robb looked around the cave before he bent down and touched the cave floor. Sansa screamed as her fight or flight instinct took over, and she was out of there in a flash. She didn't bother to turn around and watch the corpses of the men Robb just murdered as they came back to life. Melisandre only watched in wonder as Robb marched out of the cave. He stopped as he stepped onto the beach, staring intently at his large dire wolf that was waiting obedientlyfor him. Robb reached out his hand and touched his wolf, who seemed to grow even larger. His yellow eyes changed to to a cold icy blue that appeared to be glowing. His fangs extended and dripped with his hunger, salivating for the havoc he was about to unleash on Kingslanding.

xxx

Dany knew the moment that _everything _changed. She went to sleep the night before in her tent, her stomach aching for food and water that she didn't have and had no way to find to provide to her people. They were starving and would soon grow weaker unless they found the water they needed so desperately.

But when she had awoken that morning, that no longer mattered. Because she knew what her true purpose was meant for. When she checked on her dragons she realized it was more than just a feeling. They had grown twice their size over night and seemed to be still growing before her very eyes. She had heard her brother's tales of the old days when the dragons fought the others. She had even read the stories in books, but never had she realized that this was her true purpose. She knew now though, it was time. She needed to go home, she could feel it in her bones, feel it in her very soul. War was coming and she was the mother of dragons and they were needed. That day she started to lead her people towards the sea where she would have to leave them behind. That night as she slept, she dreamed of a dark haired man who shared her blood. He had black curls and grey kind eyes. His dragon was by far the largest, while hers came close behind. Drogon was hers, while a young girl with dark curls and grey eyes rode Rhaegal and a young boy with chocolate eyes and brown hair rode Viserion. Dany woke up with tears falling down her cheeks. Never had she known what a real family felt like. These children called her 'Aunt Dany' and she adored them. They were both very young, but were fierce and she knew she had to get home to them.

****Okay if you go to my link on my profile and watch my video 'we might fall' on my you tube page you will see at the very end I have a scene that is mentioned above****


	43. Chapter 43

Okay a shortish chapter... Get ready for more drama. Bran will be OOC in this chapter, but I feel its necessary. He is only 10 and can only take so much before he snaps... I think Bran deserves to unleash a little bit of anger.

Chapter 43 - Things fall apart and a spider sees.

Bran struggled to keep his eyes open as he laid in the tent that night, fighting against the exhaustion he had been feeling. Every time he slept he dreamed and they were terrifying dreams that kept him in a constant state of worry and fear. He saw things that he didn't understand, and couldn't even speak of. He tried to be brave in front of his siblings, but gradually he was feeling his world fall apart. As if his family hadn't been through enough already. The only bright spot he had lately was Myrcella. He didn't expect to feel these type of feelings for the meek girl. He had met her when they came to Winterfell all of those months ago, and he didn't pay much attention to the pretty young girl, but since learning of their betrothal, he felt it necessary to learn more. Especially considering the poor girl was being forced to marry a cripple. Bran felt terrible for her luck and even less of a man but knew it was his duty now. His dreams of going to the Wall with Jon and looking out over the icy mountaintops beyond the wall no longer mattered. He and Rickon were supposed to have adventures with Jon while Robb stayed at Winterfell and became the Lord he was meant to. Now everything was changed. His brothers were in a constant battle over a girl who only loved one. He felt bitter towards Sam for tearing his family apart, but part of him felt that maybe it wasn't all of her fault. Yes, she was to blame for most of it, but some of the things he had been dreaming lately started to show that maybe this was destiny. Tragic destiny.

But now things were different, and Bran was supposed to become a man, a Lord like his father. Not the explorer that he dreamed of, never having the adventures he hoped. No, the adventures he had now were terrifying. Constant war and fleeing for their lives. He watched as he stood by helplessly as his brothers wife was beaten and almost raped right in front of him and he couldn't even help. What kind of man would he be to his future wife if he couldn't protect her? He felt sorry for Myrcella for she had to marry a cripple who couldn't even protect her. He didn't even think he would be able to give her children. Sometimes he thought it would be better if he left and maybe Rickon could marry the sweet gentle girl who was slowly becoming all he could think about. She deserved much more. Those were his last thoughts before his eyes drifted closed.

He didn't sleep long though, he jerked awake and wiped the sweat on his forehead off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked his body away from it. Already knowing who it was. Sam's voice whispered in the dark tent, hurt clearly in her voice.

"Bran what's wrong?" She asked quietly. He finally turned to look at her. She was sitting in the corner of the tent, on her makeshift bed holding Rickon'shead in her lap. She was stroking his hair gently, eyes full of _concern_ for _him_. This made him laugh out a bitter laugh that sounded foreign to even his own ears.

"Whats wrong is waking to see you, so lovingly stroking Rickon's hair as if you have the _right_ to." Bran spit out, anger taking over. Sam gaped at him before sitting up straighter. Something he had seen her do several times in the past. When she is confronted with the truth, rather than admitting to it she does this. She sits up and squares her shoulders as if preparing for a battle. Bran could only scoff at her. _Unbelievable._

"I don't know what you mean but I don't like your tone. Maybe you should just go back to sleep, I'm sure you're just tired." Sam said through clinched teeth.

"I don't need to do anything, I'm a Lord and your merely a bastards wife. You don't get to order me around." Bran spit at her. He felt terrible for bringing Jon into this and calling him a bastard, but he truly meant it as an insult towards her alone.

Sams mouth fell open and tears filled her eyes. Before she swallowed and wiped the traitor tears away.

"You're a little shit who needs to shut up and go to bed. I'm not in the mood for this right now. I have too much to worry about as it is." Sam said feeling her hand twitch to slap his angry little face. _I will not hit him... I will not hit him... Sam kept repeating to herself. _

"I'm sure you do, why don't you do us all a favor and just go without us? Trouble seems to follow you and I'm tired of watching my family put in danger because of _you_." Bran yelled, losing his temper.

"You don't mean that. I'm trying to get you all out of here and to safety." Sam whispered as she wiped more tears off her cheeks.

"Yes I do. I know what you did. You lied to us to get us out of Kingslanding. Robb is in trouble and you had us abandon him. You lied about where you were taking us, and I know you're hoping that Robb will be killed. How dare you sit here and act as if you're trying to protect us when you've been lying and wishing the death of your husband, our brother!" Bran yelled, furious that he was in this tent when Robb was losing himself. Robb needed his family and they had abandoned him. Bran could feel his whole body shaking with anger. Suddenly a voice startled both of them. Arya was now awake, on her knees with her fists clinched.

"YOU LIED TO US? Robb doesn't know where we are?" Arya yelled, rage clouding over her Stark features. Sam could only shake her head as Rickonwoke up and started crying. She tried to rock him back to sleep just as Lyanna woke to cry even louder than Rickon had been.

"Stop it, both of you. You've woken the babes up. Just go back to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." Sam said tiredly as she tried to calm bothLyanna and Rickon.

"No, you better tell us the truth right now!" Arya said as she stood and went to stand over Sam's hunched figure. Sam finally gave up and glared up atArya.

"Yes, I lied. I had to. I couldn't stay there any longer, your brother did some terrible things and I couldn't stay there anymore. I was going to leave you with him but I realized he would follow me and leave you behind in Kingslanding. You saw what the city turned into. Its a war zone, the city was burning when we barely got out of there. Yes I lied about where we were going but only to give us time to get away. I only wanted to protect you. Jon is meeting us and we will take you back to Winterfell." Sam said as she tried to comfort both crying children, wishing she could just make Arya and Bran shut up and go to sleep, this was too much for her frazzled nerves.

"How dare you!" Arya yelled before she got up and stomped out of the tent. Sam's eyes went wide as she got up and chased after the girl. She caught up to her just as Arya was untying a horse.

"Stop Arya where are you going?" Sam screeched as she grabbed the young girls arm. Sam didn't expect the slap, and she especially didn't expect the kick to the gut that came immediately after. She gasped on the ground as she tried to suck in air. When she finally caught her breath she went after Aryato only see that she had disappeared into the darkness. Sam screamed her name until her voice was gone, but decided not to chase her into the darkness of the forest afraid of getting lost before she could tell the Kingslayer to go after her. Sam felt panic as she ran back to where she knew Jaime was sleeping. She threw the tent flap open and made a disgusted face at seeing him laying with the Queen. She kicked him hard in the shin to wake him up.

"What?" Jaime yelled as he jerked awake. Cersei groaned and rolled over to bury her face under the covers, not caring in the least bit that Sam had walked in on her naked in bed with her twin. _ Some people have no shame,_ Sam thought with a disgusted look.

"**_Get up_**. Arya ran away, you need to go find her!" Sam yelled at him before spinning around and running back to their tent. She found Nymeria standing outside the tent, alert as if she knew something terrible had happened.

"Go find Arya!" Sam ordered Nymeria who seemed to understand and instantly set off into the forest. Sam went inside the tent and saw Bran attempting to crawl out.

"Oh no you don't!" Sam yelled before using all of her strength to pick him up and carry him to the tent where she knew Osha was sleeping with the other servants.

"I wasn't trying to run away, I wanted to see what was happening." Bran said in a low voice, guilt clearly written all over his face. He had heard their fight and realized Arya had taken off already, and he just wanted to help but Sam was furious with him.

"I don't care what you were planning to do. I won't be losing anymore Stark kids tonight. I don't care if you all hate me, I'm taking you back home toWinterfell all in once piece. You don't have to ever see my face again after that, but you will keep your mouth shut from now on and obey me." Sam said feeling more angry at Bran than she ever thought possible. When she deposited him with Osha and told her to go to their tent to watch Rickon and Lyanna, she set out to find a horse to ride. Since Jaime had already left to search for Arya, she decided to go out too. Maybe she would have some luck and find the little monster if Jaime couldn't.

Sam wasn't sure how long she had been riding for, but she did realize that the temperatures were dropping to the point of freezing, causing the ground to be covered in a sheet of ice. She didn't slow her horse though, feeling as if maybe she was getting close to Arya. It all happened too fast for her to even slow down, the trail she had been following suddenly cut off, causing her horse to lose its balance on a steep hill. She didn't even have time to scream before the horse had started to tumble, and instead of tossing her off, she became stuck in the stirrups. She could only gasp when the horse's weight fell on her, crushing her instantly. They continued to slide down the rocky hill, leaving Sam to be dragged and crushed under the weight of the horse.

When they finally came to a stop, she clawed at the ground trying to pull out from under the struggling horse. It was no use though, it was too heavy and she had no strength left to even attempt to move it off of her. She had never felt such pain in her life, not even when she gave birth or when she had dislocated her shoulder and Ghost had dragged her. She could only turn her head as she started to cough up blood, but thankfully her body started to become numb from either the cold or the weight of the horse. She knew this was a terrible sign, and she was dying. She thought about the children, how Arya was probably still lost in the dark forest and she knew she let them down. Rickon, Bran and Lyanna were depending on her to come back to them, bringingArya with her. She wouldn't be coming back to them, she wouldn't be able to take them back to Winterfell, the home she took them from. Worst of all she wouldn't be seeing Jon ever again. This last thought had her putting up one last attempt to get the horse off of her. She needed to see his face again, she needed to feel his warmth and to kiss his lips.

"Gods, get off of me!" Sam screeched at the tired horse who seemed to have given up its own fight with death.

:When she saw its eyes close she got angry. "No! Get off of me, I need to get back to Jon. I have a daughter who needs me!" Sam yelled as she once again reached for the grass and attempted to pull her self from underneath the beast. It was no use though, and soon she gave in to the darkness.

xxx

Jaime spent a few hours searching for that wild Stark child and came up empty handed. He felt like a failure and he didn't like the idea of coming back without the little girl. He had done enough to the Stark children and this would have been his chance to do some good. It kept getting colder though and he realized he needed to get back to the camp and check on the remaining children. He knew this cold was too drastic of a change, and he needed to make sure they were all still warm and okay. As he rode back, he heard a strange noise to his right. He stopped his horse to listen, and realized it was whimpering. He immediately dismounted and climbed down steep hill to look for the source of the noise. What he saw made his blood run cold. A horse was laying on its side, and one of the dire wolves was hovering over it, making whimpering noises.

As he got closer he realized it was Bran's wolf, and it was hovering over Samantha who was unconscious. Jaime cursed as he worked to get the horse off her small body, and as soon as it was removed he saw the blood. Too much blood, it was seeping from several places around her still body. He tried to inspect her for the wounds but when he touched her skin and felt how cold she had gotten, he realized he needed to get her to a fire as soon as possible before she died from the cold. He gently lifted her body and carried her back to camp, never seeing the birds in the trees who were spying for a certain spider.

Jaime reached the camp and took Sam to his tent, not wanting to let the children see her that way. Honestly he thought she was dying and he felt that would be something she wouldn't have wanted the children to see. Just as he was entering his tent, he heard moaning and he worried maybe the cold had gotten to Cersei. As he rushed in though, he realized ti was indeed the opposite. Cersei's naked body was the first thing he saw, that and her riding their young cousin who he had been personally training. Rage took over Jaime as he reached for his sword, which caused him to look at the fragile body he was still carrying in his arms. Jaime debated for a moment before he realized getting Sam to safety was more important than killing his cousin. He could do that as soon as he got her into the safety of the servants tent where they could take her. It was only a few minutes after depositing her with the wild woman Osha that Jaime was back outside his and Cersei's tent, his sword was ready and neither naked Lannister saw the Kingslayer creep into the tent, but the blood that splattered all over Cersei finally got her attention.

xxx

Gendry never thought he would be fighting along side the King, but here he was. The war hammer felt natural in his strong hands, and each blow he delivered made him feel powerful. The King yelled out insults to the enemies as Gendry delivered blow after blow, of course in between roars of laughter when Gendry hit someone hard enough to instantly kill them. Gendry never considered himself a man who would enjoy killing, but his life had changed since he met the Starks. Loving and losing Samantha was a pain that would hurt for a very long time, but he gained from his time with the Starks. He found friendship with them all, especially Arya. This anger he was feeling towards these enemies stemmed from his fury at knowing these men planned to take and hurt Arya and the rest of the Starks. He would not give up until every one of these men were dead and couldn't hurt the people he cared for.

What he was about to witness though, would change everything. No one understood what was happening when Robb Stark slowly walked into the streets of the Keep where the battle was raging. No one understood why the temperature was dramatically and suddenly dropping, seeming to get even colder the closer Robb got to them. No one understood why there were several men following Robb who wore both the Stark's colors but also Tyrell colors. This left everyone, including the King frozen in shock, gaping at the approaching men.. As Robb and the men got closer though, the King seemed to see something that no one else did.

"Oh hells." King Robert said in a terrified voice. Gendry immediately looked to the King, shocked that he sounded so afraid. Never had he heard of the King being afraid of anything. He may not have been the best King the Seven ever had, but he was known as being a brave warrior by everyone. This was ... _wrong._ When Gendry finally looked from the Kings ghostly pale face and back to Robb, he finally saw what the King had already seen. The look in Robb's eyes was terrifying. The normally warm Tully blue was now a very bright almost glowing shade of blue. The men following him were covered in blood, and walking strangely. Kind of like _corpses.._. It was then, as the cold got even colder, the freezing mist surrounding them all that Gendry _finally _got it.

"Oh hells." Gendry repeated.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 - Death becomes her.

Jaime could only helplessly watch as the Wildling woman with disgusting hair attempt to work over the tiny broken body of the woman he promised to keep safe. He felt like a failure for letting this happen, and if the amount of blood that covered his shiny armor was any indication then Sam would soon be meeting whatever gods spoiled young ladies prayed to. He anxiously paced the small tent attempting to think of some kind of plan to save the trouble maker and keep the rest of the children all safe. He didn't include Cersei in the list of people he needed to protect. He may still love her more than anything in this world, but right now he hated his twin. Killing Lancel Lannister felt good indeed, but the satisfaction was short lived when his shrew of a sister seemed to care more for the blood splattered on her body than the young boy laying dead at her feet.

Jaime soon heard arguing outside the tent and went to investigate. He easily found the cause of all the ruckus and frowned at the site. Bran Stark was arguing with his guards, demanding entrance to the tent. Jaime hated being near the boy, and preferred to stay far away from him if possible. He felt guilty seeing a boy so young crippled because of him. He knew though he really had no choice in the matter, if he wanted to keep the boy from telling everyone and causing King Robert to unleash his wrath upon his whole family, pushing the boy from that tower had been necessary.

Bran soon looked up from the stern guard and ordered the hulk of man to carrying him to take him to the Kingslayer which made Jaime frown even more.

"I want to see Sam." Bran stated coldly.

Jaime looked back towards the tent before sighing heavily.

"That isn't possible right now. I'd prefer you give us time to clean her up some." Jaime said gently. He didn't want the children to see her covered in filth and blood. Sam would be mortified for anyone to see her in that state.

"I don't care what you prefer. I order you to take me to her." Bran said more firmly with a hard glare.

Just as Jaime was about to reply, he heard his named called. He quickly ordered his guard to take the Stark boy back to his tent, ignoring his protests. Jaime quickly entered the tent and saw the distraught wildling woman kneeling at Sam's side. Just the look in her eyes was enough for Jaime to understand.

"She's dead?" Jaime asked feeling helpless.

"Not yet Kingslayer. Get over here." Sam managed to somehow sound fierce even in her state. Jaime let out a chuckle as he advanced on her before kneeling to take her small hand.

Sam used all of her strength to slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me! Who knows what type of diseases Cersei has given you." Sam screeched.

Jaime managed to roll his eyes, and sighed. "What does the princess want?" He bit out.

"I want you to get off your lazy ass and take the children North like you said you would." Jaime could see she was in pain and just speaking was a chore.

"We cannot travel right now, you would never make it out on the road." He argued.

"Well you aren't taking me with you, so that shouldn't be a problem." Sam argued back.

"Not taking you? I won't leave you here." Jaime said before standing.

"Yes you will, or I swear to the gods I'll come back to haunt you for the rest of your miserable life Kingslayer."

"No, you may survive this. I won't leave you behind to a certain death. If I did, I'll end up getting killed as soon as your bastard learns what I did." Jaime said, hoping the mention of Jon may change her mind. He had no doubt he could win in a fight with the boy.

"You must do this. Do you not feel how cold its gotten? Its only getting worse. I have a terrible feeling something horrible is coming for us. Each cold wind is like a whisper of whats to come. You owe me, you owe those children to get them North where Jon is."

"I owe you nothing." Jaime said harshly. Just before he could turn his back on the stubborn girl, Sam reached out and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it as hard as she could, before pulling him to kneel before her again. She used every bit of strength left to hold on to him.

"Robb is coming, I can feel him. He's not far behind and I promise you he will kill you for taking us away. Your only chance is to run with the children. I don't know how to explain it, but I have this terrible feeling. Like hell as come to swallow us all up, and the cold.. Its coming for us."

Jaime pulled away enough to look into her terrified eyes. He knew what she said was the truth. The cold was eerie, and in his gut he felt that something terrible was coming. He hated the thought of leaving her behind though. It felt cowardly.

"Jaime, my only wish is that you take the children and go. Take my daughter back to her father." Sam whispered before she started to cough up blood.

"But I didn't find Arya." Jaime said, hoping that maybe that would convince her to let them stay.

"She's strong, she will be fine. Take the children and go."

Jaime finally nodded, giving in to her wishes. He left three of his men to stay with her, even after she told him there was no point to that. But he felt he owed it to her, he didn't want any men wondering up and finding her so helpless. He wanted to leave more men but she demanded the kids need them more than she did.

xxx

The goodbyes would have broken her heart had it not already been broken the moment she discovered she had let Jon down yet again. She didn't keep his family safe. Arya was out there in the woods, and Sam didn't save her. It was her fault, all of it. She knew her punishment was fitting though, the amount of pain she was in was worse than anything she had ever experienced. Her body was broken, she was freezing and she was almost positive both of her legs were broken. All she could do was lay in the cold tent and wait for death to come. She had begged the men the Kingslayer left to just finish her off, to end her pain. They refused and decided sitting out in the freezing cold was much better than listen to her beg for death.

Sam must have drifted off because suddenly she was awoken by something nudging her. Her eyes snapped open and she was met with a sight that both frightened and relieved her. Grey Wind was standing over her shivering body, looking down at her as if he knew she was dying. She weakly reached out to pet his nose, before letting her hand weakly fall back to the small cot she was laying on. Grey Wind gently laid down next to her, bringing her much needed warmth. Sam buried her face into his thick fur, before she drifted off back into her dreams of Jon.

xxx

Jon rode harder than he had in his entire life, the feeling he had since the night before was pushing him forward. Something was wrong. He had been riding nonstop since he had received the Kingslayers raven. He only stopped to allow his horse to drink before he would push forward. But last night, a cold dread washed over him, causing him to panic. _Something _was wrong with Sam. He could feel her pain as his own, his whole body ached and he could barely hold himself up on his horse. Eventually the pain subsided, but in its wake he was left with something much worse. Hopelessness. Whatever happened to her, she had given up hope. So Jon rode harder, because he would have enough hope for the both of them.

xxx

"I need to get to her.." Robb stated as he dropped the last soldier to the ground. He had spent several hours turning them into his army, The King had fled with Gendry and a few other men, but he had a good idea where to find them. He had decided though that the kingdom and its iron throne no longer meant anything, they were of no importance. He would take over the Seven with his army, and wasting his time on the king would be like stepping on an ant.

"Can you see where Sam is?" Robb asked as he went over to mount his horse.

"I can't see her but I can feel her pain." The priestess said warily. She feared Robb's wrath more than she thought she would.

"She doesn't know what pain is until I find her." Robb said as he spurred his horse onward.

The priestess watched him ride off as she stepped around the bodies that lay at her feet. As she mounted her horse she looked back at the chaos that Robb had caused. Bodies were scattered, some in pieces. She shuddered from the sight but internally told herself it was from the freezing winds. She watched as some of the bodies began getting up and started to follow after Robb's horse. She thought she had been prepared for this, she had told herself that this must happen for the world to right itself. The world would need to burn so that it could be saved, rising from the ashes once again. This is what needed to happen. But watching it happen before her eyes was terrifying.

xxx

Sam awoke again with a start, she cursed the gods for not allowing her to simply die. She no longer wanted to fight to survive. She no longer prayed to see Jon again. She just wanted peace, to be able to make the pain go away. She tried to turn over on her side to see where the noise was coming from, but a horrible pain shot from her lower back to her pelvis. She screamed in agony, wishing that she had asked Jaime to leave her a dagger. She would gladly end her life if it meant the pain would stop. The pain eventually numbed enough so that she could close her eyes again.

She once again heard the noise that awoke her and realized Grey Wind was gone. She tried to focus so she could make out what the noise was, and eventually realized it was Grey Wind growling at something outside the tent. She didn't know if she should be afraid or just thankful. Maybe whatever it was could end her suffering.

That was until she heard a voice that made her eyes snap open. She attempted to push herself off the cot, hoping that she could crawl under it to hide. Just as she was almost to the edge of the small bed, she heard the tent flaps thrown apart. She quickly closed her eyes, picturing Jons face. His smile. His full lips, the small dimple that formed in his right cheek when he would smile at her. His soft voice when he made love to her, the way his body felt against hers. How safe she felt in his arms, the way his curls felt against her fingers. How his rough hands felt so soft when he trailed his fingers up her back, drawing small patterns onto her skin.

She blocked everything else out until a freezing hand cupped her cheek. She gasped and tried to pull away from it, but it was too strong. Stubbornly she set her jaw before glaring at him. She would be damned if she would give him the satisfaction of allowing him to see her so broken.

"You shouldn't have left me." Robb said as he stroked her face lovingly.

Sam finally looked into his eyes when she heard how strange his voice sounded. She was met with the icy blue eyes of a monster that she had seen before. Memories of those haunting eyes raced through her mind, memories that she knew were from a very long time ago.

"Oh gods Robb, what happened to you?" Sam cried.

"I finally learned who I am. You will too." Robb said before his hands went around her neck, squeezing the life out of her.

Sam weakly fought against his hold, her eyes watering as she tried to remove his hands from the death grip on her throat. She even tried to kick at him with her broken legs, unable to scream even from the excruciating pain that spread from her legs to her hips. Her nails dug into his ice cold skin before black spots began to swim before her eyes.

Time began to slow, making her feel as if this was happening in slow motion. She stopped struggling against his hold, and let her hands fall to the furs that were still covering her. A vision of Jon and Lyanna filled her mind... him chasing her through a field fo flowers. Them having a picnic while she played with Ghost. Jon giving away Lyanna to marry some faceless young man.

Sam smiled at the utter joy on his face when he held his grandchild. Seeing his smiling face was enough to let go. She finally gave up her fight and gave in to the inevitable.

xxx


	45. Chapter 45

AN- Yes I'm posting again. I really just didn't think anyone was really reading anymore and I got super busy with the basketball season. So if any of you are reading, great. This chapter may be confusing. It will be mostly flash backs and memories. So if its too confusing or back and forth, sorry, but this back story is very important with what is going on right now. I know it seems that only Robb really has remembered who he really is, and his past. There is a reason why Sam has only seen glimpses. You will soon see why. Oh I've posted some new videos if any of you like to watch them. My link to my youtube is on my profile page.

**Chapter 55 - Grey Eyed Boys. **

Over a thousand years before...

Lady Laya sat rather stiffly across from her smug and unrepentant daughter who wore a thick black lace scarf wrapped around her dark curls, hiding most of her face. The only part that Laya wished her daughter would truly cover was the satisfied smirk she wore on her pretty face. This was her version of going "incognito" after her shame after last night's feast that held in the Princes honor after his arrival to their home. Laya could barely restrain herself from slapping her smug daughters face, and only withheld doing so because they were still in the company of the higher lords wives that were breaking their fast with them. She didn't understand how she could have born such a monster and lately had been asking herself what she did to deserve this as her only child.

Laya was broken from her thoughts when Lady Elisabeth began speaking to her.

"When shall we expect the announcement of your daughters engagement to the Prince?" Elisabeth asked innocently. Laya growled under her breath before giving the woman a sweet smile.

"We're hoping to have them wed within a fortnight." Laya said while staring at her daughter.

Ariel's head snapped up at this, staring in shock at her mother. She knew she had shamed her mother with her fun the night before, but she had no idea it was this bad. To be honest she quite liked the attention she was getting, even if it _was_ a form of infamy, but never would she have behaved that way if she knew she would be stuck marrying that troll of a Prince. She clinched her fork in her hand and bit her lip to keep from screaming out at her mother, that she would rather run away and join the Nights Watch before she married some imbecile Prince.

Ariel swallowed down her anger, before speaking.

"Actually, father was approached last night by Lord Gardener. He asked for my hand for his Eldest son Goddrick." Ariel said in a sickly sweet voice and a smile that her mother hated. Her smile only grew when she saw her mother grind her teeth.

"Oh the Gardener boy? He's very handsome." Lady Elisabeth said making all the other ladies at the table agree. As the women all gossiped about how rich and handsome the Gardener men were, Ariel yawned affectedly over her truffle. She was so bored with these people, this life. She wanted excitement and felt like the walls of her very large castle were closing in on her.

A servant entered the day room where the ladies were dining, going straight to Lady Laya and handing her a letter. Ariel ignored her mother and chose to gaze out the window, watching the sun shine over their beautiful garden. She almost didn't hear when her mother began speaking.

"Well it appears my Lord Husband plans on sending you to Court after all. How exciting, we will need to have new dresses made." her mother said as she started to happily eat her own truffle. Ariel tensed immediately. Something in her mother's tone frightened her. It wasn't as if she had any objections to going away. A trip would be just what she needed to fuel gossip until her ultimate return to her abode, but something told her she may _**not be**_ returning.

Lady Gabriel of the Vale seemed oblivious to the growing tension between mother and daughter and cried out in excitement. "Ariel, the Kings Name day tournament will be held soon, and you will be able to attend and see all the Knights of the Kingdom competing. Oh and the feasts and dancing. I'm so envious." The air-headed blonde said with a pout.

"Mother, will I be arriving in time for the Festivities?" Ariel asked, perking up to the prospect of staying close to all of the action.

"Indeed you will be. You will be traveling with the Kings Guard and the Prince. The King himself has written that he requests for you to come as soon as possible." Her mother said before biting into the lemon cake she had been too irritated to eat earlier.

"Traveling with the Prince? Then your father does mean to marry you to the Prince. Surely he wouldn't have you traveling with him under any other circumstances." Lady Gabriel said dreamily.

Lady Laya watched as her daughter began to breathe heavily and swallowed several loud gulps of water before asking, "I-is that true mother?" Her mother only nodded before taking another dainty bite of the cake.

Ariel could only smile and nod. Inside she wanted to wail and cry out to the heavens for cursing her with such a cruel mother who would exile her daughter to the Court to marry into a family of incest and idiots. But alas, she was in the company of several ladies of the great houses and she was already drawing attention to herself with her histrionic gasping.

She needed to compose herself and act like the strong young woman she knew she was.

After a couple of minutes of chatter about the Prince and being a Princess by all of the ladies at the table, Ariel suddenly narrowed her eyes at her mother accusingly. "Did you tell me this here because you knew I would not make a scene," she breathed out a hissing whisper while shooting her mother a mutinous glare. Her mother rolled her eyes as if the there was nothing wrong with what she had done.

But Ariel was never one to revel in her circumstance, instead she immediately began searching for loopholes, accepting the fact her exile was inevitable. "Will Gretchen be coming with me," she asked, referring to her maid since childhood.

Her mother shook her head and prepared for an outburst. "No…lets discuss the details later, shall we," and then called for the servants to come and clear the dishes.

Ariel's naturally dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Why not? I can't simply trust that the Kings servants are adequate." And also, although she knew she shouldn't, she thought of Gretchen as hers. Where she went Gretchen went.

After the whole table went silent awaiting a response from her mother, she finally huffed before speaking. "The King is very particular about the servants that he trusts for the Royal family, and since you will be part of that fam-"

That sent her flying over the edge. Ariel collapsed, her head almost hitting the hard wood floor until a servant caught her and it took several of them to carry her out, sobbing and wrenching, and carrying her back to her chambers. The whole room watched in shock as the small girl kicked and screamed as she was taken from the room.

xxx

Sam tossed and turned, attempting to pull herself out of the dreams bringing back memories that seemed very long ago, but almost as if they just happened yesterday. It was as if she drank too much milk of the poppy and couldn't break herself out of the half awake, half asleep state she was in. The memory of watching her mother glare at her from across the room the night of debauchery that caused her exile. The way she had danced too close to the handsome squire from the Riverlands. How much sweet wine she had consumed, making her laugh too loud and stand far too close to the young men that kept surrounding her. The screams of her mother when she walked in on her kissing that squire out on the balcony. Seeing that her daughter had allowed him to put his hand under her skirts and almost bring her to climax right before her mother interrupted.

Sam fought against the memories flooding back... she wanted to wake up. She needed to wake up... there was someone important she needed to get back to...

xxx

Grechen folded dress after dress into the trunks scattered around her young ladies chambers. She half listened as her charge screamed and cried.

"I'm being exiled!" Ariel wailed theatrically.

"Lady Ariel, I don't think your mother is sending you away to exile you," Gretchen said softly hoping to keep the girl from crying again.

Gretchen barely dodged the vase thrown at her by her ever sweet young lady.

xxx

When Ariel finally arrived at Court she was about ready to throw herself out of the moving carriage to see if the fall would break her neck and save her from the torment of traveling with her future husband. The Prince was horrid, and she had never experienced having to travel so long. Taking baths were a rarity and the food was usually horrible. When she entered the Castle she was thrilled to see hundreds of both highborn and lowborn were there to welcome her to the Castle as their future Queen. While she hated the thought of marrying the troll of a Prince, she did appreciate the fact that the people of the Kingdom obviously knew star quality when they saw it.

She did enjoy all of the attention, and thought that maybe being a Princess wouldn't be too bad after all.

xxx

On the third night of her stay, she had been sitting next to the Prince's cousin Jeyne, a girl a names day younger than she who seemed to be the biggest gossip of the entire court. She had been rambling during the entire feast about the arrival of the Knights. Her voice was giving Ariel a terrible headache.

"Have you seen Sir Aaron?" Jeyne whispered into Ariel's ear.

Something about the way she said 'Sir Aaron' piqued Ariel's interest. She said his name as if they were famous. Ariel quirked an eyebrow in interest then followed Jeyne's line of vision towards a table directly across from them.

_My God. _For the first time in her life, Ariel was speechless. She could hardly breathe, hardly remember her own name. Time seemed to freeze, she could only stare at the eyes that would forever change her life.

"Doesn't he have the most beautiful blue eyes? They are as blue as the sea." Jeyne said dreamily. Ariel finally stopped staring at the man that would forever be hers.

"Blue eyes?" Ariel asked in confusion. She looked back at the table to see two young men watching her. One with blue eyes and dark red hair, the other with grey eyes and wild black curls that hung past his ears and almost into his eyes.

"Yes, blue eyes. Who did you think I was speaking of." Jeyne giggled.

"Oh, no one. He's very handsome." Ariel muttered not really paying attention to the blue eyed boy. She could only stare at the grey eyes that seemed to see right into her soul.

xxx

When Sam saw the grey eyes from her memory, she knew why she needed to wake up. She needed to find her grey eyed boy again. Sam fought against the invisible fog that seemed to hold her captive in her own mind. She called out several times for her love, and tears fell from her cheeks when he didn't answer.


	46. Chapter 46

Okay more memories... if you hate these flashbacks then you will hate the next few chapters. I did throw in a bit of lemon for those who enjoy that. Expect more citrus in these chapters too because Sam/Ariel is a bad girl at heart.

Chapter 46 - Seducing the grey eyed boy...

Over a thousand years ago...

Ariel watched as her new ladies maid gently braided her long brown curls. She scowled in the looking glass at the type of riff raff that the King thought was acceptable as a handmaiden. How in the world was this silly young girl supposed to style Ariel's long locks when she couldn't even manage her own hair? To make matters worse she was seated next to the vile Prince when they broke their fast. She couldn't even enjoy her meal when she saw how close he sat to her. Luckily she made her excuses and was able to break her fast in her chambers instead, ensuring that he didn't contaminate her eggs and fruit just by being near it.

After the silly girl finally finished with her hair, and Ariel shooed her away, she joined the rest of the court at the tournament. Since it was the first day, most of the inexperienced young men were competing while the nobles drank heavily from their seats. Ariel made sure to sit front and center, not wanting to miss seeing her grey eyed boy. She spotted one of the Princes young squires and waved him over to her. He looked up, and seeing that the beautiful Ariel was summoning him, came rushing to her side like an overenthusiastic little lap dog. Good Boy. Now sit. She motioned for him to sit next to her even though that particular seat was occupied by Jeyne.

"Move," Ariel groaned and Jeyne hastily did as she was commanded.

"You look so beautiful today Lady Ariel, that green really brings out your eyes." the boy prattled on nervously as the other squires he was with shot him glares of mutiny from across the field.  
Ariel cocked her head and smiled disarmingly, blinding him from he fact that he was indeed in the lions den. He was about to be putty in her hands.

"Your name is Mikken correct?" Ariel asked as she batted her eyes the poor boy.  
"Yes, Milady. I'm the Squire for the Crowned Prince."

"Do you know who the dark haired gentleman that accompanied Sir Aaron at the feast last night?" she asked in tone that could only be described as a coo.

The squire nodded eagerly at being able to provide her with the information she wanted. "Yes Milady. That is Jaxon, he is Sir Aaron's childhood friend. I believe Jaxon's father is the Master of Arms for Sir Aaron's father."

Ariel bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to get what she wanted while keeping it a secret. She finally looked into the eager eyes of the squire with a small smile.

"Well, I believe Jaxon may be able to assist me with a surprise I'm planning for the Prince's name day.

Will you please get a message to him to meet me in my private day room later? I do not wish to ruin the surprise for the Prince so I'm entrusting you to do this for me."

Ariel purred as she batted her eyelashes.  
The squire nodded several times, too excited to even speak. Ariel thanked him before faking a headache so she could have an excuse to depart for her chambers. She knew with everyone attending the Tournament this may be the only chance she had to see her grey eyed boy alone.

When she entered her chambers and saw the annoying handmaiden waiting for her, she narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Beth, I thought I told you I didn't need you until later this evening." She snapped harshly.

"M'lady my name is Petrie." the girl squeaked.

I'll call you Beth if I want to you insolent peasant Ariel thought.

"Go pick the best smelling flowers you can find, and do not come back until I've called for you." Ariel ordered as she studied her nails with boredom. The gangly girl quickly did as she was told.

xxx

Ariel heard the soft knock of the door to her day room and felt the fluttering in her belly at the thought of being alone with him. When she opened the door he seemed shocked before he shyly looked to his feet as he softly spoke.

"I was told you needed my assistance Milady." Ariel wanted to see his eyes and was disappointed when he refused to make eye contact with her.

"Yes, please come sit." She escorted him to a small sofa before sitting closely next to him. Jaxon's cheeks colored as he tried scooting further away from her.

"I'd prefer you call me Ariel, not Milady." When he looked up and finally met her eyes, she grinned wide, revealing her perfect set of pearly whites and fetching dimples.

The grey eyed boy never stood a chance.  
An hour later Jaxon was half dressed on his back with a completely naked Ariel straddling him. He could only moan as she removed his britches and underthings , the latter she pulled down his legs with her teeth. Ariel had never seen a mans penis before, but when she saw his hard, long cock standing proud she couldn't help the wanton moan she released. His hard cock was throbbing for her, and she reached her finger out to swipe the precum already dripping from the head. She experimentally tasted it, finding it salty and slightly bitter. She wasn't planning on doing it again until he released an almost feral sounding groan at seeing her taste him.

This had her aching to do anything to hear that sound again. She lightly ran her tongue over the tip, feeling herself become soaking wet when he bucked his hips and released another loud moan. Before she knew what she was doing she had already taken the head into her mouth and began sucking. She had heard stories told of whores doing this and always thought it was disgusting. But now that she had met him, she knew she would do anything to make him feel good.

Just before she could make him lose himself, he quickly pulled her off him causing her to pout. She was about to demand for him to let her finish when he pulled her up to his mouth and began to hungrily kiss her. She could only moan and allow him to take control as he flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her. She eagerly spread her legs as he settled in between her soft creamy thighs. She needed him desperately, so she grabbed his ass and pulled him against her as she grinded her hot soaking core against his hard cock.

Moans filled the chambers as they both thrusted against one another, his cock sliding between her soaking folds. This still wasn't enough for her, she needed him inside her. She quickly reached between them and guided his cock into her wet heat.  
She could tell he was hesitating and she would have none of that. Not wanting him to change his mind, she quickly pushed him inside her making her cry out from pain and him cry out at the feeling of being inside her. Soon the pain faded and only pleasure existed. he didn't last long but it didn't take much to get him ready again, so she boldly rose to take him into her and ride him until she came twice, only collapsing when he emptied himself inside of her a second time.

xxx

Sam reached for something, anything to hold on to when these memories flooded into her unconscious mind.

She needed to feel his skin, feel his warmth. It was like she was back in that moment when he was inside her. She could remember every detail, the way he breathed heavily into her ear as he thrusted inside her. The way she begged him to not stop and he assured her he would never stop. She cried out Jaxons name, begging him to not leave her.

xxx

Robb watched Sam writhe on the cot with a detached expression on his face. Only Melisandre knew how much this really affected him. Hearing the woman he did everything for, lost everything for cry out for her dead lover was the worst type of punishment imaginable.

She almost felt pity for him. Almost.

"You said she would remember me, that she would remember my love for her." Robb yelled.

"She will, you must give her time. She is remembering everything, each and every memory will be returned to her as if it was happening for the first time. She must remember the beginning to remember the end." Melisandre muttered as she used a cool rag to wipe away sweat from Sam's forehead.

"Why hasn't she healed yet?" Robb demanded as he examined the broken wrist that he had crushed while he choked her to death.

"She won't heal as quickly as you did. You need to give her time." Melisandre said without making eye contact.

"How much time?" Robb asked with a glare.

"A few weeks at the most. We need to move her, she needs to be inside if we want her to fight the infections that have set in." Robb barely nodded before leaving the tent to arrange a place for them to go.

When the priestess was sure he was gone, she whispered to Sam.. "You must survive this, the chosen one needs you."


	47. Chapter 47

This chapter is dedicated to Siouxfan, thank you for reading and your reviews!

Chapter 47

"You must survive this, the chosen one needs you."

Sam clutched to the hand that gave her the strength she so desperately needed, because yes.. he needs her. Only she needed him more.

xxx

Ariel's eyes fluttered open as she felt a warm hand caressing her back. A tingle ran down her spine as she felt a soft kiss pressed onto her bare shoulder. She couldn't help the smile that took over her face.

"I must go." Jaxon said in a sad voice.

"No, never. Stay with me forever." Ariel muttered as she rolled over to catch his lips with hers.

He kissed her with a desperation she had never thought existed. Her small hands tangled into his dark curls as she pulled him closer. A moan escaped her as she felt him hard and ready against her hip. She wrapped her leg over his waist as she pressed herself closer to him, seeking the friction she needed so badly.

Jaxon got the hint and reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit before dipping his finger lower and slowly pushing it into her. Ariels nails dug into his scalp just as he added another finger into her soaking core.

When she tore her mouth away from his and begged him to take her, growled before roughly thrusting into her once again. Both of them clung to each-other as if their life's depended on staying as close as two people could. The passion was enough to consume her, and once they both climaxed she held his sweat soaked body against hers, his head upon her breast. She smiled as she felt him nuzzle her breast, making her feel finally complete. This was where she was meant to be. This was what was always missing from her life. Her entire life lead up to this point, this was it for her.

So when he lifted his head without looking at her and began to dress, she felt panic over take her.

"What are you doing?" Ariel asked as she clutched a sheet to her chest.

"I must go. This was a mistake." Jaxon said as he reached to put his boots back on. Ariel could only stare at him in shock before she jumped out of the bed and grabbed his arm.

"You can't just go, not without me." Ariel said as tears filled her eyes.

"You know that isn't possible. I could never be with you even if you weren't marrying the Prince." Jaxon said as he pried her fingers off his arm.

"Why not? Did this mean nothing to you?" Ariel yelled.

"You know it did, but I'm no highborn. Your family would never let you be with me, and I won't disgrace you by taking you away with me to have nothing."

"If you leave me, I'll have nothing anyways. Don't do this, I cannot be without you now."

Jaxon finally looked into her eyes with a sadness that made her stomach drop.

"No, you must forget me." Jaxon made to leave as Ariel started to frantically pace around her chambers while she held her head in her hands. She needed to stop this, find a way to make him stay with her. When he started to unlock the door she stopped her pacing and spun around to look at him in disbelief.

"No, you can't leave me!" Ariel cried as she ran for him, trying to cling to his body.

Jaxons eyes started to water as she fought to hold onto him. When she stared to hit him, he grabbed her roughly and proceeded to subdue her thoroughly as she wailed. She managed to shove him off of her as she looked for objects to throw at him. She couldn't believe this was happening. She knew she was behaving like a child, but the thought of finally finding him, the man who managed to awake her long dead cold heart, she couldn't grasp the thought that she would never actually have him.

He was hers, as she was his.

She started to beat her fists against his hard chest until her hands were sore, until finally he lifted her up as though she were weightless and laid her back down on her bed.

"Please stop this." Jaxon said as he rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and let her anger fade as her tears started to fall.

Jaxon gently wiped her tears before placing small kisses upon her face.

"I cannot stand to see you cry. You're right, I cannot leave you. I won't leave you." He said fiercely before he kissed her lips. She responded eagerly before exhaustion overtook her. They held each-other until it started to get dark outside, and he promised he would see her at the feast that night.

xxx

That night Ariel spent most of the feast with Jaxon and Sir Aaron, even dragging the Prince to their table so she wouldn't have to be forced to set with the Royal family. She didn't care about how that must have looked, she only thought of being near Jaxon.

Jaxon spoke few words to her, not wanting anyone to be suspicious of their behavior. She instead spent most of the dinner talking to Sir Aaron until the dancing started. The Prince forced her to dance with him for the first few songs until his mother, the Queen requested he come and meet some visiting nobles from across the narrow sea.

Ariel was ecstatic at the Princes departure and begged Jaxon to dance with her. Of-course he agreed, not able to refuse her anything. When the night was over and she was escorted back to her chambers by her vile betrothed, she couldn't help but wish she could just run away with Jaxon and never look back.

When they reached her door, instead of kissing her hand like he normally did, the Prince instead pulled her into her room by her arm.

"What are you doing?" Ariel shrieked at him when he pulled her to her bed and pushed her down onto it.

"Taking what is mine." The prince said as he started kissing her neck and reaching for her skirts. Ariel fought him as she cried out for help that wouldn't be coming.

"NO! Get off of me!" Ariel screamed as she fought wildly.

"You humiliate me before the entire court, in front of my father. You shamelessly flirted with Sir Aaron and I won't have it!" The Prince spit as she ripped the front of her dress. He looked at her heaving breasts hungrily, as he started to undress himself.

Ariel saw this as her only chance and reached over to the small table next to her bed and grabbed a heavy lantern. She closed her eyes as she swung her arm out, only hearing the breaking glass and him falling off of the bed with a yelp. She wasted no time in jumping off of the bed and reaching for a cloak to cover her half dressed body. She almost made it to her door when she cried out as her hair was yanked back and she was thrown onto the hard ground.

The prince wasted no time in climbing onto her body again and attempting to restrain her. She desperately searched for something to defend herself, and saw a fire poker just a few feet away. With her eyes glued on the weapon, she kicked the prince between his legs and started to crawl for the fireplace. Her fingers barely touched the poker when she was dragged backwards by her feet. Luckily she had managed to grab the poker first.  
The Prince screamed in agony as she shoved the weapon into his gut, and Ariel watched in horror as he fell face down in a growing pile of red. When it reached her skirts, she crawled away and before she found her cloak again and put it over her shaking body.  
Ariel didn't think, she just ran.

xxx

Robb watched Sam cry in her sleep from his chair next to the large bed. He had been watching her for almost a week now, every since that first night they had arrived at the Inn. He wanted to go gather more men, but he couldn't just leave her alone. He feared she would be taken or awake and leave on her own.

She always left him.

"Help me, Aaron. Please find Jaxon!" Sam mumbled in her sleep.

Robb knew what memories she was dreaming about now, and felt his mind drift back to that time, the moment that changed everything.

xxx

"What happened to you?" Sir Aaron asked while pulling Ariel into his chambers.

"I killed him!" Ariel cried as she dropped to her knees. He could only watch as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sobbed in front of him.

"Who did you kill?" He asked as he knelt next to her.

"The Prince. He attacked me and I killed him!" She cried, looking up into his blue eyes . She reminded him of a lost child, and he wanted to protect her.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He promised as he hugged her into his chest. She sobbed and hiccuped before brokenly asking for Jaxon again.

"His father sent a Raven requesting him to go out to the port to meet his brother. He won't be back until morning." Aaron said as he rocked her in his lap.

He wondered why she was asking for Jaxon, he had only seen her speak a couple words to him at most, but he quickly stopped wondering when banging was heard at his door. He tried to quickly think of some place he could hide her, and some way to keep her safe from the men banging on his door.

Ariel cried out when the door was kicked in and several Kingsguard rushed in. They wrestled her out of Aarons arms while he fought with two of the men.

"Let her go, she didn't do anything!" He yelled as one man started to tie her up.

"She killed the Prince. She was seen fleeing from her chambers where his body was found." The guard holding him said.

He watched helplessly as she seemed to accept her fate. Her tears had stopped and her eyes looked dead. His next words weren't well thought out, he just knew he needed to protect her.

"I did it. I killed the Prince. I wanted her for myself and I killed him." Aaron yelled.

Ariel watched him in shock with wide eyes as they released her and began to tie his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Ariel screamed as they started to pull him out of his chambers.

"It's okay, I told you its going to be okay." Aaron yelled back to her as he was taken away. Ariel watched helplessly as he was dragged away from her.


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you ArchangelFemme for your kind review, I went ahead and posted this just for you!

Chapter 48

Jon had been riding for almost two weeks when he finally reached The Twins where he would finally see Sam and his daughter. He rarely stopped to rest, the feeling of her being in trouble was too overwhelming to even consider really sleeping.

He found it odd when he rode through the front gates and no one batted an eyelash at him. He thought someone would have questioned his being here. There were very few out and he assumed the cold was the reason so few had even looked his way. With winter coming the people must be thinking of only the cold and their survival. He didn't remember it ever being this cold before, and knew many would die before it ended.

Just as he got off of his horse, a soldier in Lannister red approached him.

"Are you Jon Snow?" he asked.

"Yes, where is my family?" Jon asked.

"I'll take you to them." The soldier said as he escorted Jon inside.

Both men walked in silence through several halls until they reached a room with a large oak door. The soldier swiftly knocked until the door opened to reveal the Kingslayer. Jon entered the room and looked around the large space filled with books, frowning when he didn't see Sam.

"Where is she?" Jon questioned with a sour look on his face.

"Sit down." Jamie muttered as he sat across from him.

Jon was getting impatient and huffed before finally sitting in the velvet trimmed chair.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Jamie said with guilt written all over his face.

"What is it?" Jon went to stand but Jamie's next words stopped him.

"That wild little sister of yours ran off a few days after we left Kingslanding. Sam went after her and had an accident."

Jon could feel sweat forming on his forehead as his hands shook. He took several deep breaths trying to calm himself. He felt as if he would get sick right there in front of one of the few men he truly despised. He didn't want to appear weak so he took several breaths before speaking.

"What type of accident? Where is she?"

"Her horse fell off a steep slope, and it crushed her. I'm sorry but she didn't make it." Jamie said with regret.

"No." Jon said as he stood from his chair. His breathing was labored and his heart racing. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry for your pain, but -" Jamie said as he stood to put a hand on Jons shoulder.

The way Jon jerked away and glared at him was enough for Jamie to take a step back.

"No, I don't believe you." Jon yelled, fury taking over.

"Your brothers and daughter are here, you should go see them." Jamie said gently.

Jon looked at him in disbelief before he suddenly lunged for him, knocking Jamie over the chair he had been sitting in. Jons fist flew at Jamies face in a blur, not giving the Kingslayer enough time to even defend himself. When several of his men came charging into the room, Jamie waved them off.  
Jon ignored them as he tore apart the room, smashing anything and everything in his path. No one attempted to stop him, and no one commented on the tears running down his cheeks as he smashed, kicked, punched and threw anything he could get his hands on.

Jamie watched the scene in front of him in silence. He felt for the boy, and telling him of Sams death wasn't the easiest thing the had done. The look of utter devastation on the young mans face was of more pain then any man should bare. He would never tell him how he left Sam dying in the freezing cold alone. He knew that would give Jon false hope, and instead of taking the children to safety like he had promised Sam, Jon would go looking for her. He owed Sam, he promised her he would make sure the children were okay.

xxx

Ariel hid in the shadows of the dungeon, praying for the strength she would need to pull this off. She considered going to the port and looking for Jaxon, but she worried that they would kill Sir Aaron before they made it back. Besides, getting back into the castle would prove difficult after killing the Prince. She knew she must get him out of there if she had any hope of saving him. She considered going to admit her guilt to the King, telling them Aaron was lying for her. The only thing that kept her from doing just that was that it may not work. They may believe she was lying and decide to kill them both.

After flirting with a simple minded guard, she was able to enter the dungeons that held Aaron. She hesitantly raised her cloaks hood to cover her face as she slowly approached his cell. She found him in the corner sitting on some old hay. When he saw her he quickly stood and rushed to her.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered as he looked past her to see a guard studying them from several feet away. Getting caught staring, the guard quickly looked away.

"I cannot let you die for me. I'm rescuing you." Ariel whispered back.

"How do you plan to accomplish that?" Aaron said in exasperation.

Ariel glared at him before she pulled something from her cloak and handed it to him through the bars. He looked down to see a key and looked back at her in shock.

"He gave you the key?" Aaron asked in shock.

"No, I stole it. He thinks I'm just saying goodbye." Aaron shook his head in wonder.

"There is a secret passage that will lead us to the beach. I'll distract the guard until you release yourself." Ariel said before turning away to go back to the guard.

Aaron watched her sway her hips as she approach the guard. When the guard turned his back to lead her back out, Ariel hit him in the head with a large wooden brush. The man crumpled to the ground without making a sound.

Almost an hour later both Aaron and Ariel were hiding in a cave near the beach. Aaron tried to persuade her to keep moving, but she insisted on staying.

"Why won't you come with me? If we are caught we'll both lose our heads." Aaron said in frustration.

"I cannot leave without Jaxon."

"Jaxon? Why not?" Aaron asked furrowing his brow.

When she refused to answer, he finally understood. The pain that spread through his heart was enough to make him turn away from her. It was love at first site for him. She was the most enchanting creature he had ever beheld. The one dance they shared that night had been enough to have him confessing to treason to keep her safe. This was all for nothing, she wanted his best friend instead.

xxx

Ariel spent several hours faking sleep so she could come up with a plan to find Jaxon. She wouldn't risk his life by going back to look for him, if they were caught together, he would probably be put to death too. She listened as Aaron slept across from her. The sun started to rise and with it came the realization that she wouldn't be able to find her grey eyed boy. She wouldn't risk his life. It was bad enough that she was responsible for his friend being in this mess.

When Aaron awoke and faced her, she gave him a sad smile.

"We should leave tonight. You were right, we must go."

Aaron nodded to her in acceptance. Ariel s strength disappeared and she started to cry. He quickly pulled her to him as she let out heart wrenching cries. He kissed her hair as he held her.

"I love him." Ariel cried.

Aaron hushed her and held her tighter, his embrace making her feel even worse since it wasn't the arms she wished would be wrapped around her.

Her breathing was erratic, eyes piercing his pleadingly. She grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and clung to him like she would never let go.

He said the words he had told her the night before.

"It's okay."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Jon gazed out of the large window that overlooked the Green Fork, while drinking from what he assumed had been Lord Frey's best wine before he had been killed and his castle and possessions stripped for his part in the war. It was now night fall, several hours after learning of Sam's death. A part of him knew he should have asked to see his brothers and his daughter, but he couldn't find it in him to do so. His world felt like it no longer held meaning. He knew Sam would hate him for ignoring their daughter, and his little brothers, but he just didn't care. He took another large gulp of wine before he pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. His father would come get the children and take them back to Winterfell. They would be okay there, better off than with him and his sorrow.

He heard a throat clearing behind him and ignored it, choosing to gulp down more wine.

"Arya is still out there lost. Are you not going to go look for her?" Jamie asked disbelievingly from behind him. Jon didn't bother responding, choosing to drink down more wine until his world started to fade and darkness took over.

_The night was cold and the breeze from the sea didn't help matters. He wrapped his arms around his body, wishing he had more than just his cloak. A small smile graced his lips when the wind blew her scent over him. He could still smell her all over him and it was the best damn thing he had ever smelled. He heard his name called and looked behind him in time to see his brothers smiling face. _

"Please tell me there are some beautiful ladies at court for the festivities. Its been too long since I've had a woman." Jaxon reached out and ruffled his younger brothers hair before putting him in a head lock.

"There are beautiful women alright, but none lonely enough to let you in their beds." He said to his brother Elijah who finally managed to wrestle out of his hold while chuckling.

"I bet I will be welcomed to warm more beds than you brother." Jaxon only shook his head, not willing to mention that the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom wanted him in her bed.

As they walked they chatted about their home and recent news of the small village they both lived near, it seemed a lot had happened while he had been away. When they reached the main gates they saw that several guards were out with dogs and torches. The sun was almost up and Jaxon wondered what could have possibly happened to require such a large search party. The brothers slowed their pace until Jaxon saw one of the Kingsguard he had recognized from the tournament approaching.

"**You**, where is your friend Sir Aaron?" The guard demanded. Jaxon frowned before looking around him, seeing several of the guards were now circling him and his brother with their hands on their swords.

"He should be back in his chambers."

"No he isn't and you know he isn't/ Don't play dumb with me boy. Arrest him!" The guard ordered. Jaxon knew better than to resist and willingly allowed them to chain his wrists. When they started to do the same to his brother Jaxon started to struggle.

"Leave him be, he didn't do anything. He just arrived." Jaxon yelled. They ignored him and chained his brother before they roughly pulled them both into the castle. They refused to answer his questions and Jaxon was starting to panic. They entered the throne room where the King was sitting on the Throne surrounding by several guards and nobles. Jaxon was tossed to the floor at the Kings feet and he barely kept his face from slamming against the hard ground.

"Where is Sir Aaron?" The King yelled in fury. His long silver hair making him look even older than usual. He looked as if he had aged ten years from the night before.

"Your Grace, I don't know. I left him in his chambers last night, I went to the port to greet my brother. I don't know where he is or what is going on."

"He murdered my son, the Prince and took off with his betrothed. That's what he did!" The King yelled.

Jaxon could only stare in shock before shaking his head. "No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't kill the Prince and he barely knew Lady Ariel." Jaxon whispered in disbelief.

"He admitted to it, he killed him in her chambers and after he was arrested and put in the dungeons, he escaped and took her with him." The King yelled as he shook his fists at him.

Jaxon could only shake his head. He had known Aaron his whole life, never would he do such a thing. He swallowed hard and asked the question he needed them to answer. "Was she hurt?"

"She was covered in blood and frightened she's probably dead for all we know. Take him to his cell until I decide what to do with him." The King ordered.

Jaxon could only stare in shock as he was pulled from the throne room, feeling as if he were in a terrible dream.

xxx

Jon's eyes blinked open, his body shaking from the feeling of shock as he was dragged down to the dungeons in his dream. He spent several hours laying in bed wondering if that were truly a dream or was it something else... it felt real. He closed his eyes and remembered the feeling of devastation of learning his best friend had stolen the girl he loved. Taken her away after killing the Prince to leave him to rot in a cell. The anger he had felt was only second to the worry he had for her safety. Those weeks he had spent in that dungeon worrying about her, praying that he would make it out just to see her face again. Jon opened his eyes as more memories returned...

xxx

Jaxon watched with tired eyes as a large rat ran across the floor of his cold and damp cell. He was so lonely he actually found the rat entertaining rather than a nuisance. They had released his brother after few days but kept him since he had arrived to the tournament with Aaron. They knew how close the two had been and didn't trust that he hadn't helped his childhood friend murder the Prince. The hate he was starting to feel for the friend he considered a brother was overwhelming. He wanted to be set free so he could hunt him down himself and ask him why. Why did he kill the Prince and take her? Why did he leave him there knowing they would blame him for his crimes. What had he done to have his best friend betray him like that?

xxx

Ariel and Aaron somehow made it out of the city and out into the woods that led them North. Aaron insisted on going home to collect some of his things before they got on a ship that would take them across the Narrow sea. Ariel told him it was a terrible idea, that it would be the first place they would look for them but he refused to listen to reason. They traveled for weeks going unnoticed. Aaron hunted and cooked his kills over the fire while she cringed at the idea of eating squirrels and rabbits. He forced her to eat and when the nights were freezing he kept her warm. She was very aware he was the only thing keeping her alive, and that without him she wouldn't survive a night. She hated how he looked at her as if she were the most precious thing in his world. She ached with the knowledge that she would never see Jaxon again. She felt she owed Jaxon to be kind to his friend who saved her, but she would never care for him the way he did her.

When they arrived in the woods that surrounded Aarons keep, he had her hide while he checked to make sure they weren't going to be ambushed. He had been gone for hours and Ariel could no longer just sit and wait for him. She quietly made her way through the brush surrounding the castle looking for any signs of him. The closer she got, the more worried she became. She smelled smoke, a lot of smoke. It was almost dark when she finally found her way into the courtyard of the castle. What she saw broke her heart. Aaron was sitting on the ground holding a small body, rocking it while singing a lullaby. Ariel slowly approached him and noticed several more bodies scattered around him.

"What happened? Who is that?" Ariel asked as she got a closer look at the small child in his lap. It was a little boy, no older than a few years old.

"They killed them. All of them." Aaron said in a broken voice.

"Who?" Ariel asked as she knelt next to him. His eyes were swollen and red, and he looked completely broken and lost.

"My family. They slaughtered my family. My four younger brothers, and two little sisters. Even my older brother and his new son and wife were killed." Aaron said in a hoarse voice. She could tell he had probably been screaming for some time. Ariel moved closer to him and pulled his head into her chest. As soon as she started to stroke his hair he started to let out heart wrenching sobs. Ariel kept rocking him as he had done to his little brother until the night took over and the cold set in.

"We cannot stay here. We need to bury them and go." Ariel said gently. He only nodded into her chest before he handed his brothers small body to her. She gently took it and followed him into the castle where he collected the rest of his family and took them down to the crypts. They stayed all night cleaning up the bodes of his slaughtered family and then placing them in their crypts together. Ariel was exhausted but she didn't complain. She knew this was all her fault. His family was murdered because of what she had done. She knew she would never be able to make things better for him, so she vowed to do whatever she could from that moment on to make his life better. Anything to make up for her sins and the damaged she caused him.

xxx

Ariel packed whatever valuables she could while Aaron collected small items that reminded him of his family. He never once blamed her, and she hated that he didn't. She wish he would yell and scream and punish her for her crimes. She felt even more guilt the nicer he was to her, she didn't want him to be nice. She wanted him to hate her as much as she hated herself. She was right to leave without Jaxon, she didn't deserve him or his love. A thought suddenly occurred to her making her run from the kitchens into Aarons chambers where he was packing.

"Where are Jaxon's family?" Ariel asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"His father and mother are up North, they were taking his sister to her betrothed." Aaron said in a dead voice. Ariel couldn't help the relief she felt and Aaron couldn't help the scowl that covered his face. She seemed more concerned for Jaxon's family than his own. In that moment he felt utter hatred for his best friend. He had everything Aaron wished he had, a family and the girl of his dreams to love him back, while he had none of those things anymore.

They spent the rest of the day packing any type of supplies they would need and gathering gold that would help them cross over the narrow sea. Both of them decided to take baths since they smelled like smoke and were covered in blood and grime and neither knew when they would be able to take a warm bath again. When Ariel had finished redressing in one of his good sisters dresses she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and Aaron gave her a sad smile.

"We need to leave now if we don't wish to be discovered." Aaron said as he picked up his bags and escorted her from his chambers and from the castle which had been his home his entire life, and once his future but no more.

xxx

That night Ariel and Aaron bundled under numerous furs for warmth. Aaron wanted to hold her but she seemed distant. With a sigh Aaron pulled out the wine-skin he had taken from his home and started to heavily drink. He offered it to Ariel who eagerly took large gulps. When she had her fill she handed it back as she wiped her mouth with her dress sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked quietly as she gave him a look that could only be described as pity.

"No." Aaron responded coldly as he took rather large gulps of the bitter wine. A couple of hours later Aaron was drunker than he had ever been and was seeing two of Ariel.

Ariel wasn't better off, she staggered over to him before falling to her knees laughing.

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked in an amused tone.

She snorted before giggling some more. When she was finally able to control herself she forced her face into a serious expression.

"Well, I was supposed to marry the Prince and instead I killed him. I never thought I'd kill someone." Her laughter soon turned into sobs but she was far from finished.

"Oh and I finally fall in love and I have to leave him behind. I even managed to drag his best-friend into my mess and he will hate me forever. You're the only person I have left and because of me your entire family was butchered. I just wish I had let the Prince rape me and be done with it." She said as she reached for more wine and taking a large gulp before hiccuping.

Aaron's drunken face morphed into anger and he reached out and grabbed her arms, surely bruising them in the process. "Don't ever say that! Jaxon would never hate you and this isn't your fault. You should have killed him for trying to hurt you, he deserved it and worse. I'd kill him now if you hadn't already done it." Aaron said fiercely.

Ariel bit her lip as she looked up at him. "W-what are we going to do?"

"We'll survive and find a new life." Aaron said with determination.

"A new life?" Ariel asked him with large eyes.

"A new life." Aaron said as he reached over to pull her against his chest. They held each-other the whole night, neither wanting to let go.

xxx

Robb held Sam in his arms feeling useless. She was screaming and mumbling incoherently but he could not help her.

"She's almost completely healed." A voice said from the corner of the dark room. Robb looked up towards the priestess to glare at her.

"Why is she in so much pain?" Robb demanded as he continued to comfort the screaming girl in his arms.

"Her body is fusing the broken bones together, its painful to heal so quickly. She will be fine by morning." Melisandre said as she continued to mix her potion.

"Will she remember everything that happened? Will she remember she loved me?" Robb asked as she moved some of her sweat soaked hair off her face.

"Yes." Melisandre said, only half telling the truth.

xxx

That morning Ariel awoke feeling too warm. She opened her eyes and groaned, but quickly stopped when she felt something against her back. Something hard that was grinding into her backside. She froze feeling panic over take her. When she felt the arms around her tighten and moan, she unfroze.

_Aaron_.

She tried to move away from him, but he only held tighter.

"Aaron wake up!" Ariel yelled as she shoved him off of her.

"What?" Aaron groaned before opening his eyes. Ariel made a disgusted face before pointing to the tent in his breeches.

"You were rubbing that" she pointed again "on me."

His face went from shocked to offended. "Sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. But I thought since we were going to be making a new life for ourselves, we would be _together_."

"No, just no. I love Jaxon. Even though I can't be with him, I won't betray him that way." Ariel said bitterly.

"But I'm in love with you. I gave up everything to protect you." Aaron yelled. Ariel flinched before she stood up from the hard ground and quickly left the tent. She heard him following her and spun around to face him. The look hurt look on his face made her chest ache. It suddenly dawned on her what was going on. She knew he was standing there but her eyes found the ground instead. She was too ashamed to look up and see whatever it was in his eyes.

"I just can't." She said without looking up. He watched her for a few moments before he stormed away. She vaguely heard him murmur that he was going to find them something to eat. She no longer felt hungry though.

Ariel walked to the nearby stream and slowly got on her knees and splashed the cold water onto her cheeks. She scrubbed her face, neck and arms and was in the process of braiding her tangled hair when she felt herself grabbed from behind. She attempted to scream but her attackers hand covered her mouth as he carried her back through the brush. She kicked and fought but was unable to get free of the very large man holding her. He eventually came to a stop and tossed her onto the ground, making her cry out in pain. She tried to crawl away when she got a good look at the man, he was huge and filthy. He only grinned as she tried to escape him, laughing as he yanked her back under him.

"Look at what I found, your the prettiest thing I've seen in a while." The fowl man said as he licked the side of her face. She cringed and began to fight him even harder than before. He finally got tired of it and backhanded her so hard she may have passed out for a few moments. The pain radiating from her temple to her lip was excruciating and she held her cheek as she cried.

"I can't wait to feel how tight you are, love."

Ariel gagged at his endearing term as she tried to stop his large hands from lifting her skirts. She finally felt a rock and swung it around and hit him in the side of his head. The beast of a man actually staggered back with laughter.

"You're gonna pay for that." The man spit as he advanced on her again.

"I'm not afraid you." She pursed her lips and tried to look dignified from her crumpled position.

"And why is that, precious?" He was goading her now with that teasing smirk on his lips.

"Two words: sharp knife." Ariel said as she lurched upwards and shoved her dagger deep into the mans crotch.

His filthy face morphed from shock to pain as he screamed in agony. She tried to crawl away but he was too fast and reached out and grabbed her by the hair and shoved her face first into the muddy puddle. She struggled as he continued to push her further into the mud. She couldn't scream much less fight him off. Soon she wasn't able to breath and all she could do was struggle as he suffocated her. Just before blackness took over, she saw Jaxon's beautiful grey eyes. He was her last thought and she regretted not staying and waiting for him back at court.

Aaron came back to camp with another rabbit and some berries he had found. He looked around the camp for the brown eyed girl who gave him such turmoil and realized she wasn't there. He called her name and when he received no answer, he dropped the food and went in search of her. It didn't take long before he heard screams in the distance. What shocked him was that they were clearly male screams. Aaron pulled out his sword and charged in the direction of the screams and was shocked when he found a large man bent over with his back to him. As he got closer he saw that the man was covered in blood, and in front of him was a still body.

Aaron felt the breath leave him as he realized what he was seeing. Ariel was unmoving, face down in a small puddle of mud and water.

Aaron didn't think, he just charged the man with his sword and in one swift movement removed the mans head from his body. He quickly picked up Ariel and turned her over. She wasn't breathing. He called out her name as he tried to get the mud out of her nose and mouth but several minutes passed and she still hadn't moved. Tears sprung to his eyes as he cried out her name over and over. This couldn't be happening.

_**Not her. **_

_****_Aaron held her in his lap as he cried, wishing it were him that were dead instead. He heard movement in the brush behind him but he didn't care. When a woman's voice spoke to him, he spun around to look at her.

"Please help her." Aaron begged the aging woman with bright red hair.

"She's dead." The woman said as she came to examine Ariels still body.

"Help her please. I'll do anything." Aaron begged.

The old woman examined Ariel again and then looked into his eyes. She seemed to look into his very soul.

"I can help, but it will cost you more than you may be willing to give."

"I'll give anything. Please bring her back. I cannot lose her." Aaron begged again. The old woman nodded and ordered him to carry Ariel back to her small hut. When Aaron entered he couldn't help but feel frightened. There were strange drawings all over the walls, and hundreds of jars holding all types of items and potions. He felt a chill run up his spine with he eyed a rather large jar that looked to be holding human hearts in it.

"To bring back the dead, one must make the ultimate sacrifice." The old woman said as she smeared a paste over Ariel's forehead.

"I said I'd give anything." Aaron said again.

"Your soul?" The woman asked eyeing him.

"Yes." She nodded again before reaching for a dagger and grabbing a hold of his wrist. She was surprisingly strong for such a frail old woman. Aaron watched as she sliced into his palm and turned his hand over a bowl to allow the blood to drip into it.

"Since she is still warm she will come back to you almost the same, but do not try this on anyone else. The dead aren't meant to rise once their souls have been freed. She still has hers, but if you do this again you will anger the gods." The woman said before she started chanting in words that Aaron couldn't understand.

She spent all night working over Ariel and when the moon was at its highest, Ariel's eyes opened and she gasped for air. In that same moment, Aaron's warm blue eyes turned into a shocking ice blue color and his once warm skin turned ice cold.

xxx

Sam's eyes opened as she gasped for air. She fought the cold hands that pinned her down. When she finally stopped struggling she looked up to see who was holding her captured. Unnaturally colored ice blue eyes peered down at her. Sam remembered.

She _remembered_.

"You killed me! " Sam screamed at him as she rose and started to slap him, anywhere she could. Robb allowed her to hit him before he finally got tired of it and restrained her.

"I had to, it was the only way for you to remember!" he growled at her.

"I don't understand, why are you all -" she waved her hand in front of her, gesturing to his strange form "that again? You were human, why are you this?" Sam screeched.

"Because I remembered who I really am." Robb said as he tried to cup her face. She flinched away from him causing him to yell in fury as he kicked over the table.

She watched him as he broke anything and everything in his path, yelling out as he did. He finally stopped and came at her again making her back away into the wall.

"I did everything to save you! To be with you, why don't you love me?" he roared as he punched a hole in the wall next to her head.

Sam realized she was in grave danger, and if she ever wanted to get back to her daughter and to Jon she would need to make him believe she wasn't terrified by the sight of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just frightened." Sam said in a small voice, forcing a few tears to fall from her eyes. Robb's face quickly changed and he looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, this must be scary for you. Just please don't push me away." He cupped her face again and started to softly kiss her lips. She wanted to gag but forced herself to remain still. There was a knock on the door making him growl and let her go. When he flung the door opened Sam narrowed her eyes at the witch who had been helping him.

"Master, there is a disturbance outside of the village. The King has brought some men and they are attempting to kill your army. They all have torches and are setting fires as we speak." Melisandre said as her eyes darted past Robb to the girl who gave her a look of utter hatred.

"I'll be down in a moment." Robb said as he slammed the door. He walked back over to Sam who had to force her body to remain still, her natural instincts telling her to _**run**_ away from this monster.

"Stay here, I'll be back for you." Robb said with a quick kiss before turning and leaving. Sam watched him go and as soon as the door was closed she set off in search of a way out.


	50. Chapter 50

**This chapter is for Sioux Fan... I always enjoy reading your reviews... Yes Jon is being a huge dick right now. He is just having a hard time with Sam's death and I don't think he would just happily greet their daughter after losing Sam like that. And as far as Sam going all hysterical in normal situations and then stepping up with the really bad stuff, I think thats just the beauty of her. Shes really strong but shes also very dramatic. She enjoys being overly dramatic and causing a scene, but when it comes down to the serious no none sense stuff, she is smart enough to know she has to keep her head. I'm sorry its really confusing with the flashbacks, but I hope it gets a bit easier. There is a lot of back story that I still need to write so I hope its easy to understand. Sam dying in her many lives with these gruesome deaths does speak a lot about her. She puts herself in these positions with these dangerous men. Even though she may die in different ways, its all pretty much the same which speaks alot about their lives repeating over and over until they finally get it right. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I promise the next chapter I post will have some good Jaime action with a certain Stark girl. **

**Chapter 50**

Jamie rolled his eyes as he entered what was once Lord Freys library and stared down at the drunken figure slumped against the wall. Stark's bastard was an absolute mess.

"As nice as this is, I'm going to go back and look for Arya. Something **you** should be doing yourself." Jamie spit at him.

"Oh push off." Jon grumbled from his spot on the dirty floor. _Was that piss on his pants?_

_"_Oh I intend to. You see, when I go and get your little sister back and take her all the way back to Winterfell, I'm sure your father will finally apologize for all the nasty things hes said about me. His _honorable_ son will be shown for the type of man he really is. Sam would be so ashamed of you right now, she died trying to bring your little sister home and you're disgracing her memory." Jamie said as he stomped from the room.

Jon watched him go while he sulked, and just as he thought Jamie was done bothering him he herd him stop. "I assume you will watch over Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella along with the other children? That wildling woman is taking care of them but if anyone tries to come and take them, you better stop them pr I'll prove how much better a swordsman I am." Jamie threatened as he left.

xxx

Sam watched from the window of the Inn where Robb had left her over an hour ago. She tried to find a way out of the room only to find that crazy witch was watching her. Sam looked back to the corner where the evil bitch was writing in some type of journal.

"You should stop trying to escape. He will know and catch you. Just behave until we get further North. We're going to need his protection if we want to make it there alive." Melisandre said.

"His protection? Have you not seen his eyes? He's the one we need protection from!" Sam screamed at her.

"You're safer with him than anyone else right now. He won't kill you, not after everything he's done to get you back."

"He did kill me or did you already forget? He's a monster and the only good thing about this is I'm sure he will end up killing you before me so at least I get to enjoy that before I die." Sam yelled.

"Dear child, you really don't know how much he's given up for you do you?" Melisandre said as she stood to walk closer to Sam who was backing away from her.

"Oh I remember _everything_." Sam said with a shiver.

"So you know he is only this way because of you? He gave up his soul to save you." Melisandre said, hoping to bring Sam's gentle side out. Little did she knew, Sam didn't have a gentle side for anyone else but the children and sometimes Jon.

"I never asked him to do that. Had I known what he would become, I would have never left with him to begin with." Sam said as she slowly sat on the bed, trying to hold herself together. The memories were too fresh. It felt like just yesterday when she awoke to find that Aaron had sacrificed his humanity to save her. She had no idea the type of monster he had turned into, not until it was too late.

"You made a promise, one that you never fulfilled. You must stick to your word or all of this will keep happening. How many life's have you ruined going around in this circle? You're always selfishly doing what you want while the world around you suffers. This is why I'm here, I'm here to make sure you keep your promise so the gods can have their promised one."

Sam jumped up from the bed to get in her face. She shoved the witch hard, almost making her stumble over her long dress.

"No. I will never do what you want me to. Never!" Sam shoved her again and the woman reached out and gripped her wrist, making Sam cry out in pain as an invisible charge shocked her. Melisandre smiled as Sam fell to her knees before glaring up at her.

"You will give him his son. Whether you like it or not." Melisandre said as she slowly walked over to the old chair in the corner of the room and sat back down. Sam watched her with hate filled eyes.

_**No. **_Sam thought.

_xxx_

_Ariel was sitting in the tent freezing, while Aaron watched her from the other side of it. He was too cold to get near her so he was forced to just watch her from across the tent when he really just wanted to hold her. _

**_"Stop staring at me." _ **Ariel growled as she turned on her side away from him. He frowned and examined his hands, furrowing his eyebrows at the paleness of them.

"I don't look like a person anymore." Aaron said in a soft tone. Ariel closed her eyes and felt the guilt almost overwhelm her.

This was her fault. He became this to save her. He seemed to always save her. She thought of Jaxon and bit her lip forcing herself not to cry. Jaxon is gone and she will never see him again. This man, his _friend _someone he cared for gave up everything to protect her. She owed Jaxon this. She slowly turned around and got on her knees facing him. She slowly crawled to him to kneel in front of him. She gently reached out and took the hand he had been examining in hers and softly kissed it, ignoring the icy temperature of it. His eyes grew wide as she turned the hand over and kissed his palm. She gently placed his palm on her cheek and gave him a soft smile, hoping he didn't see how frightened of him she was.

"You're so beautiful." He said as he stroked her cheek.

"Thank you." She slowly let go of him long enough to reach behind her to start and untie her dress. He stopped her and kissed her lips before he whispered "let me."

She nodded and tried not to shiver as he started to remove her dress and the petticoat underneath it. When she was down to her underthings he started to undress, exposing his strong but extremely pale body. She had only seen Jaxon undressed, so compared to him he wasn't as muscled but still very appealing if he wasn't as cold as ice and as pale as a corpse.

She closed her eyes as he laid her onto her back, spreading her out over the small pallet she had been using to sleep on. Thankfully he wrapped her in a furs before he laid over her, keeping her skin mostly covered from him. She could tell he wasn't very experienced as he fumbled around her core and she winced when he inserted a finger. She was no where near as turned on as she had been with Jaxon, so she was rather dry and the cold was not helping matters. She closed her eyes when he started to kiss her again and she could feel her own tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Those don't look like happy tears." Aaron said as he started to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry, I want to do this, but I-Jaxon well... I love him." She broke down into hysterical sobs as he pulled her into his chest.

"Shh. Its okay. You're not ready yet. We can wait. We have all the time in the world." She nodded as he placed gentle kisses all over her face and began laughing when they started to tickle.

"Marry me." Aaron finally said when she had calmed down.

"What?" Her eyes had grown double in size as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Marry me. Please, its all I want." Aaron said again as he kissed her finger tips.

"We're on the run and you want to get married?" She asked with a chuckle.

"We won't need to run anymore. I can't explain it, but I can feel this power running through my veins. Its unbelievable and I can protect us. I will make sure you never have to run again. I will destroy anyone who tries to come between us, I will destroy everything and everyone until its just you and me left, and when your ready you will give me a son and we will rule together." The look in his eyes was one that frightened her, but when she considered his words she wanted to tremble.

xxx

"A girl who grows up with a silver spoon in her mouth, at four learns that she can pout those little lips of hers and get anything she wants. She learns at thirteen to be a tyrant who uses fear and intimidation," Melisandre mused out loud while Sam listened, partly fascinated by her assessment of her upbringing but mostly outraged at it.

Melisandre's visage suddenly became very grave. "You have a natural talent for manipulating people."

A part of her wanted to preen with pride. Yes, of course; she's always known that. But she was mostly confused.

"If you give him a son willingly, he may let you see your daughter again." Melisandre said.

"You want me to manipulate him into bringing my daughter, Jon's daughter near a monster? I'd die before I put her in that kind of danger." Sam yelled.

The priestess stalked over to an open window and gazed out of it reflectively. She angled towards her as if inviting her to follow suit. Sam hesitantly stepped beside her and gazed out at the streets covered in snow and white walkers. They seemed to be just stumbling around the village, while off in the distance there were several fires blazing and men screaming as they died terrible deaths.

"Why are they just wondering around like that? I mean, shouldn't they be fighting?" Sam asked in confusion.

Melisandre smirked. "You're a smart girl. Yes, they should be out following their master but his power wanes. You see, he needs an heir before he can come to full power. You must give him a son." Sam looked out at the men in the distance, fighting and dying trying to save their families from these monsters."

"You want me to give him a son so he can become even more powerful and destroy the whole Kingdom. I won't do that. Never. I'll kill myself before that happens." Sam said as she continued to watch the destruction going on around her.

"Like I said, he won't allow you to do that. I'll just bring you back again if you try." Melisandre said as she went to go sit back down in her chair and write.

Sams wary eyes wavered away as a flicker of doubt blazed through her mind.

Sam focused on movement coming far more quickly than the animated corpses did and frowned when she saw a very familiar little girl running up the road with a torch. Behind her a young man, with black hair and a dirty face chased her. He seemed to be attempting to stop her, that was until she had looked back at him to yelled something at him before she ran right into one of the stumbling white walkers.

Sam cursed as she looked back towards Melisandre who seemed to be ignoring her. Before she lost her nerve she pulled up her skirts and climbed over the ledge of the window. She lost her footing because of the ice and slid off the roof, screaming the whole way. Luckily she fell onto a tree which softened her fall. She sighed in relief before she heard the branch she was on crack. The next scream was cut off by the yelp as she landed on the hard icy ground.

Sam grumbled before she forced her body to stand. She heard a very foul mouth spitting numerous curses and headed right for them.

"Arya, ladies don't use that kind of language." Sam chastised as she stood in front of the small girl and put her hands on her hips. Sam eyed the white walker who was currently missing a hand before nodding at Gendry to grab Arya.

"You," Sam pointed at the disgusting white walker "stay away from her. Go off and bother someone else." Sam said as she tried to shoo him off.

The white walker didn't seem to understand because he reached out for her arm as if he were about to chew it off. Sam squealed as she reached for the torch that Arya had been holding and tossed it at the walking corpse. The white walker stumbled away trying to put out the fire.

"That's right, you better run!" Arya yelled at it, making Gendry sigh and shake his head.

"Oh hells why did I bother trying to help you?" Gendry said as he bent down to pick up the sword that he had taken off one of the dead soldiers

"Because you couldn't imagine your life without me in it." Arya said with a grin.

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed Arya to check her over for injuries.

"By the seven girl, I thought you were dead!" Sam said before pulling Arya into her arms and hugging her so tight that Arya grimaced.

"It takes more than a little White Walkers to get rid of me." Arya said proudly.

Sam attempted to quell the look on her face from morphing into one of annoyance. "You've put me through hell Arya. You have no idea how worried we all were. Bran was beside himself." Arya atleast felt guilty enough to look remorseful.

"I'm sorry. I was worried about my brother." Arya's voice cracked when she said the last part. Sam gabbed her hand and squeezed it in sympathy.

"So you know then?" Sam asked.

Arya nodded. "I saw him. He's not the same is he?"

"No, that isn't your brother. Robb was a good man and whats happened to him is my fault. You were right to be angry with me. But you both need to get out of here before he comes back." Sam said as she remembered they were standing in the middle of a battle.

"No, I think they both need to join us upstairs." A voice said from behind them.

Sam spun around and glared at her. "No, you will let them go." Sam said firmly.

"Come sweet child, if you don't I'll have your friend killed in front of you." Melisandre said in a sickly sweet tone.

Arya raised her chin at the woman as she pulled out needle. Sam saw this and realized it was best to just go with her.

"No Arya." Sam said quietely, then she raised her voice louder so the witch could hear her. "I'll have Robb snap her neck for this."

"Ha!" Arya said as she poked her head around Sam's shoulders and stuck her tongue out at her.

Melisandre only chuckled and started heading back into the inn as Sam pulled Arya with Gendry following behind.

xxx

Sam spent the entire night holding Arya while she slept, refusing to let the little girl go. She gently stroked Arya's dark locks as she listened to Gendry snoring from the floor. Melisandre had left them a couple hours ago after Arya kept threatening to slit her throat if she fell asleep. Sam assumed the witch was still nearby and decided to let Arya sleep while she thought of an escape plan for them.

Just as her eyes started to drift close, a door being thrown open startled her awake. Arya gasped when she saw Robb standing over their bed. Sam spared a look to Gendry that said 'don't do anything stupid' before she slowly stood from the bed.

"So its true then?" Robb asked as he eyed Arya with suspicion.

"Yes." Sam answered as she reached for his cold hand. He allowed her to take it and even smiled when she stroked his palm.

"I have another room set up for us." Robb said as he led her out of the room. She glanced back at Arya's shocked face before the door closed behind her.

Robb escorted her to another room down the hall that was smaller but had a very large fire going, making the room feel almost too warm.

"Remove your clothes." Robb ordered her as he started to undress.

Sam could only gape at him as he looked at her for a long uncomfortable moment.

"Do you want me to help?" Robb asked as she moaned something inarticulately.

Sam swore the room started spinning. She felt her balance sway a bit and she felt suddenly detached from her body.

"Now's not the time for theatrics love." Robb said as he removed his shirt.

The room wouldn't come into focus.

"Your fear is flagrant I can smell it on you—delicious." Robb said as he reached forward to smell her hair.

Sam swayed again and when she regained her balance the room seemed to snap in place and she began to view her situation clearer.

This sickened her. How dare Robb make her feel this way after everything that's already happened.

The bigger his smile got, the more it irked her nerves. She had been putting up with all of this for too long now and she had had it. She _refused _to cower before this monster any longer. If he thought she was going to be his whore, then he was sorely mistaken; if she was going to die tonight, she was going to make sure he got no enjoyment out of it.

She pressed her lips together sternly and said "**No.**"

It all happened quite fast. One moment she was glaring at Robb, the next she was across the room attempting to get up while blood poured from her mouth.

_He hit her_. He hit her hard enough to make her fly across the room. She opened her mouth and watched as more blood gushed out and fear ran through her. Was she missing any teeth? She used her fingers to check to see if they were all still there and felt relief when none were missing. She realized she bit through her tongue and the blood was coming from that. She heard his footsteps coming and quickly scrambled under the large bed.

"Love, this will be much easier if you don't fight it." Robb said as he bent down and reached under the bed for her. She scrambled further back against the wall, relieved he wouldn't be able to reach her.

Her hopes were dashed when he stood and threw the whole bed across the room. Sam closed her eyes as he reached for her and tossed her to the center of the room as he climbed on top of her. Sam struggled to remain conscious as he ripped her clothes off. When he finally entered her she screamed out in agony as she felt him ripping her, bruising her fragile skin from his tight grip on her hips as he pounded into her with a force that had her whole body hurting.

Sam wasn't aware of how long it lasted, but when he was finally finished he got up and returned with a blanket and pillow. She winced as he lifted her up only to lay her back down on what seemed to be the feather mattress. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the monster he had become. When he laid next to her and pulled her into his chest, she finally snapped. Sam jumped out of his arms as a sudden fury swelled inside of her.

"Don't touch me like that! You don't get to hold me after doing that to me!" Sam screamed.

Robb sat up and gave her a hard glare. "Get back in bed before I make you."

"_**You** _are**_ not_** going to make any more threats around here," Sam shrieked, fully aware that she was getting hysterical. Having to face death constantly tended to do that to a person.

She didn't care if Robb was angry. No, she didn't care one bit. In her fury she did not notice how eerily silent Robb had gotten.

"I'm finished with letting you frighten me", Sam complained, lost in her own misery. "I won't let these bastards frighten me either." She waved her hand in the general direction of the White Walkers surrounding them.

Robb watched with shock as Sam grabbed the pillow that he had been using and then the blanket and moved to the other side of the room. She laid on the ground, biting her lip at the pain between her legs as she tried to get comfortable.

She did not cry that night... she _**refused**_ to cry.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Jaime rode south, for a week before he came across a single person. The cold winds kept everyone locked away inside their homes as they tried to stay warm and those who had heard of the white walkers return had already fled to the coast to sail across the Narrow Sea or to the nearby Islands. On his 8th day of traveling, Jaime came across a group of soldiers who said they were sent out by the King himself to get everyone out of the nearby villages and to safety. It seemed King Robert had other things to do besides drinking and whoring these days. He had heard they were a days ride south, fighting outside of a small village that had been completely taken over by the White Walkers and reports were being put out that Robb Stark himself was leading them. This news shocked Jaime more than anything. He knew Robb was starting to become dangerous, any man who had seen the young wolf in the past few months could have told you there was something strange going on with the boy. Jaime assumed it was just the troubles of keeping his wife away from other men was what caused the change, now he wasn't so sure.

He wanted to find Arya for Sam, but he had always wanted to kill a white walker. So he headed in the direction of the undead army figuring the Stark girl was probably there anyways. She seemed one for excitement and danger.

Jaime rode all night without rest until he came across a small camp that was set up near the village he had heard about. As he rode closer, he heard soft singing and had to force himself not to laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of it all. Some silly girl was out in the most dangerous part of the Seven, and instead of hiding like she should have been, she was singing songs as if trying to entice someone to come and find her.

He dismounted and snuck up to the camp and watched as a young girl no older than 14 at the most softly sang while knitting what appeared to be a blanket. Jaime had to smile at the innocence of it all. He decided to make his presence known as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Jaime asked the girl who startled.

"You're Sir Jaime Lannister." Sansa said in shock before quickly bowing for him. Jaime chucked and stepped closer to kiss her dainty hand.

"Yes I am, and you my dear are Sansa Stark. Why are you all alone?" Jaime asked as he looked around the empty camp.

"I was traveling with some of my brothers soldiers but they disappeared a few days ago. I've been waiting for someone to come and retrieve me." Sansa said in a gentle tone as she looked away embarrassed.

"Girl, you do know what they are saying of your brother and his men right?"

"I've heard rumor, and I've seen him. But, he didn't hurt me." Sansa said as she looked to her feet.

"Well its dangerous to be out here all alone, trying to draw attention to yourself. I could have been a raper or worse."

"What's worse than a raper?" Sansa asked with wide eyes.

Jaime had to laugh before covering it up. She was so innocent, it was actually refreshing.

"Well, I would say a white walker is worse. A pack of wild dogs would be worse too." Jaime said as he sat down to rest his feet. Sansa blushed and sat across from him.

"Will you help me find my family?" Sansa asked in a hopeful voice.

"You're family are all North of here but I will take you with me to find Arya. She seems to have gotten away and I came to fetch her back.:

"That sounds like Arya. Where are Samantha and the boys?"

Jaime hesitated, hating to be the bearer of bad news. He looked to the fire as he spoke.

"She had an accident and didn't make it. Her daughter is back with your younger brothers. I'll be taking you and Arya back to them when we find her."

Sansa nodded as she watched the flames. She wasn't very fond of Samantha but she did feel saddened by her passing.

Jaime watched Sansa as she daintily ate the food he had shared with her, wondering how such a sweet creature could have possibly survived on her own for so long. He had never really paid much attention to the young girl but did pity her for her betrothal to Joffrey. He knew his son was a monster and he felt bad for any woman forced into being his lady wife. He would see to it that this Stark girl returned home with the same innocence she seemed to have even with all this darkness surrounding her.

xxx

Robb watched as Sam sauntered out of the chambers they had been sharing and down the stairs of the Inn he had taken as their temporary home. Her lips were blood stained red against her porcelain skin making her ever the perfect model of innocence and sweetness. But there was the slightest smirk to her pout letting him know that she was about to make his afternoon interesting.

"Dear husband, I have been looking for you." Sam purred as she stroked the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He had a very large map unfolded on the table in front of him where he had been planning out his next attack.

"Love, why are you not upstairs resting like I requested?" Robb asked in irritation. He had specifically ordered her to stay in bed until he came and retrieved her. He had kept her up all night making love and he knew he had been too rough on her fragile body. Since he intended to resume their lovemaking later that night, he needed her to be well rested.

"Robb, I need you to make that horrid woman leave. She is making Arya and I both very uncomfortable." she said as if he hadn't spoken.

Sam stroked his arm before leaning in to whisper "I would really appreciate it if you just got rid of her."

Robb found himself watching her lips with a new-found fascination.

"You know she won't harm you, I'd kill anyone who dared to touch what's mine."

He felt her dark eyes search his. His eyes were locked on her lips. An eyebrow rose subtly. "Darling your condescendence is _so charming_."

"Sam..."

"No, Robb the way you look after me is truly touching." His eyes searched hers for the sting. Her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"But, just so you know, I won't hesitate to shove that witch out of the window the first chance I get."

His jaw nearly slackened. Seeing him stunned, she bent to kiss the corner of his lips before flitting off. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, reeling her back in.

She arched her brow up at him warily. He circled his thumb around her inner wrist. "Sam…"

"Robb, I don't have the patience for this. I have too many dangers around me and I'm tired of always having to fight off these people who are always trying to harm me and my family. I won't have her around our new baby." she huffed. "And what is the deal with your hair today?"

The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk but he said nothing.

Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Just down the hall from them Robb saw Arya arguing with Melisandre. Sam huffed as she walked over to intervene.

xxx

**_12 hours prior..._**

Sam cried out in pain as she slowly lowered herself into the tub of warm water. Her lady parts felt like they were on fire, it reminded her of after she gave birth to Lyanna. Robb had raped her every couple of hours for the past two days. She considered just slitting her wrists just so he would be forced to bring her back and give her body enough time to heal before he took her again. She wanted to cry but still refused to. She would not cry, at least not until she was sure she was far away from him. She did resort to begging, which was very humiliating when he simply ignored her.

As she slowly sunk deeper into the warm water she tried to think of some way to get out of this situation. She needed to get back to Jon and would do anything to see his face again. She wondered if Jaime had found him and if he thought she was dead. That thought brought tears to her eyes and she hastily wiped them away. When the water started to cool, Sam groaned and began to get out of the tub. She was halfway out when she heard screaming coming from somewhere in the Inn.

Not thinking twice, Sam threw on the same dress she had been wearing before she ran bare foot out of the chambers and in the direction of the screams. She saw that the library that Robb had been using had the double doors shut, and without considering what kind of terrors were on the other side Sam threw open the doors and gasped at the terrifying sight in front of her.

Grey Wind, or what used to be Grey wind was ripping into one of the Inn's servants. The poor man could only scream as the large direwolf slung him around like a rag doll before dropping him into a bloody mess on the hard floor. Greywind lunged for the man and tore into his stomach, and Sam gagged as the mans guts started to fall out onto the floor. GreyWind growled as he circled the screaming man.

Sam screamed out a "No" as Grey Wind got ready to attack again. This caused both Greywind and Robb to look over at Sam, making her freeze instantly. Deciding that she really didn't want to be Greywinds next meal, she spun around to run from the room. She didn't get far before her feet were suddenly in the air and she had fallen into a puddle of warm blood.

Her breaths were coming in shallowly and Robb made no movement to help her, just watched her with emotionless bright blue eyes. She needed to get out of there and she had the faint idea that leaving wasn't an option anymore.

"I need a to go check on Arya," she begged, suddenly eager to get as far away from Robb and his white walker wolf as possible.

His grin mocked her. "Sure, let me help you up."

Her movements were surprisingly calm despite her inner turmoil as she slowly got to her feet with Robb's support. She needed to breathe and took a calming breath as she started to leave the room. _This is a nightmare. This isn't happening._

She groaned and reached for the door handle, suddenly quite sick to her stomach. There was no time to stand there gaping at the suffering man who she could still hear crying for help. _She needed to get out of there. _

She pushed the door open, ready to run and scream like hell when a tall figure blocked her.

"I'm sorry is this bothering you?" Robb asked as he ginned evilly and cowed her down with his size.

"Are you enjoying this?" she rasped, glaring up at him with both fear and disgust.

He leaned down to her neck and Sam's body went rigid with dread. She stood in the doorway completely paralyzed as his stubble grazed her cheek and his gruff voice beat against her neck. "Of course." He whispered.

Sam sighed in utter defeat and weakly asked, "Is this what my future looks like?"

Robb reared his head back and laughed. "Love, we're soul mates. We're meant to be together always."

"You really believe that don't you?" she groused. Her mind was reeling. _How does this always happen to me? _What was it about her that called to every murdering psychopath in the Seven?

"Of course, because we are fated for one another." Robb said as if she should have already known that.

Sam let out a passive sigh. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"No." Robb answered.

He grabbed her abruptly by the waist and hoisted her off her feet, pressing her back against the wall. His other hands clamped over her mouth before she could scream and it was clear by the wicked gleam in his eyes he had no plans to be gentle with her.

"Don't just lie there limply Sam, fight me" he cooed in her ear.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the sound of the doors bursting open. Simultaneously, Robb shoved her backwards and took a defensive stance in front of her, crouching slightly. Sam's eyes struggled to readjust and she woozily wondered why Robb was suddenly guarding her and then she saw what it was and almost fainted.

There were several White Walkers that had charged into the Library that seemed to be looking for a battle. Robb launched across the room in a speed that seemed impossible and started ripping their heads off with his bare hands. After that it wasn't so much of a fight as a brutal massacre that Sam had no choice but to watch as she remained silently frozen against the wall. Greywind, who had bored of the now dead servant was also attacking his share of White Walkers, growling as he tore them apart.

With not so much of a grunt, Robb started to dismember one of the White Walkers. Sam must have started to move without knowing it because Robb suddenly stopped and looked back at her.

"Stay where you are." Robb instructed darkly and then proceeded to rip apart the remaining white walkers apart before her eyes.

When she saw that he was finished and she didn't see anymore of his rebel White Walkers in the room. she started sliding downwards against the wall as her knees gave out. He caught her effortlessly by the waist and hoisted her up.

"You alright?" He asked with clear concern for her.

Her body tensed up with fear and anxiety to get away from him.

"After that? No!" she stammered.

"I told you to stay back." he said lightly. He held her against the wall with one hand while he swooped down with the other to sweep her into his arms.

"I know." she breathed out in complete defeat and exhaustion.

After he carried her upstairs into the chambers and put her in bed, even tucking her in she realized what her new plan was. He clearly cared for her, as much as a terrifying monster is capable of at least. If she were to get out of this to get back to Lyanna and Jon, she needed to make him think she didn't despise him. She also needed to get rid of the Witch so she would be able to escape with Arya and Gendry She knew Robb was protective of her, and she would use that against him. She would turn Robb against the woman and watch with a smile as he ripped her apart like he did his rogue White Walkers. With that last thought, her plan was set.


	52. Chapter 52

Okay I just posted another video on my youtube see the link on my profile page. Its called Dark Love and I think Jon looks perfect in it.

Chapter 52

Sam studied Robb as he glowered at her from across the almost destroyed sitting room. That morning she had awaken to find him missing from bed and decided to go and look for him. If her plan were to work, she would need him to believe she was with him completely and as much as that pained her she knew it was the only way to get back to her daughter and Jon. She couldn't understand what, besides being her delightful self, she had done or said to make him so angry with her. She was in a pretty decent mood since the witch had departed them that morning, saying something about going to collect more ingredients for a potion. Sam signed as she flipped the page of the book she was reading, glancing up at Robb again.

There was something that clearly irked him but she'd thought they had moved past that at least- that they had formed the beginnings of a civil arrangement even. For the last few days, she had allowed him to take her several times through out the day and nights, without complaint or screams. Very unlike the first couple days of his brutal raping that she fought so hard against. She had even treated him as a lover, kissing him back and caressing him as he took her, hoping to make him feel wanted. After all, wasn't that what he wanted from her? To make him feel as if she loved him? Make him feel like she was truly his?

She was half tempted to throw the book she had been reading at him just to get a reaction.

He sighed as if he could hear her melodramatic thoughts and looked away towards the window, making Sam even more frustrated. Without thinking she flung the book at his head.

The book bounced off of Robb's chest and landed onto the desk. Finally he turned around and gave her a dark look.

_Oops did I just do that. Oh look at the white walkers stumbling around in a daze outside of the window…_

Just as Robb moved to get up, she was on her feet and out the door, running up the stairs to her temporary chambers.

Hours later Sam sat at the small dining table with Arya and Gendry as they all picked at their food. Eating had been a chore since one of the Rogue White walkers killed the Inns cook. Arya was throwing her food at Gendry while he tried not to encourage her by smiling at her tenacity. When Robb entered the room to order them all upstairs Sam huffed and rolled her eyes, ignoring his demand.

Not three seconds past before Robb was at her side, ripping her out of her chair by her hair, causing her to scream out in pain. Seeing this, Arya jumped from her chair and charged her brother letting out a loud battle cry as she attacked him by jumping on his back and pulling his hair just as he was doing to Sam. Robb growled and roughly tossed her aside before he continued to drag Sam out of the room by her hair. Gendry was conflicted, while he wanted to check on Arya, he couldn't let Sam be hurt either. He reached for a chair and broke it over Robb's back who stopped and froze. Gendry took a step back as Robb turned around and hit him with enough force for him to fly back into the table, breaking it in two.

Sam stopped her screams as she saw that Arya wasn't moving. Her small body was crumpled on the floor, looking broken.

Sam fought Robb's hold screaming at him to check on Arya but he ignored her. Feeling desperate Sam reached back with her nails and clawed at Robb's face, making him lash out at her in rage. One good punch to the temple and Sam was unconscious.

xxx

Jon was dreaming, this he knew but it wasn't any less real if he had been awake. Jon had learned a long time ago that he could go into the dire-wolves minds as he slept, and almost became used to it. He rarely went into Ghosts litter-mates minds, so when he watched as one prowled through unfamiliar woods, he couldn't help to feel worry of impending doom.

The wolf silently padded through the brush and snow until it reached the edge of the forest where it peeked out to take in the sight in front of it. There were dozens of men in various forms of dress, stumbling around a small village. Jon felt the same confusion the wolf did, and wondered what exactly was going on. Suddenly the wolf sensed something, something that Jon could feel through it. _Terror._

Jon could feel that something or someone that was very dear to the wolf was in danger. The wolf then took off at a rapid sprint to pass the monsters out in the streets. The wolf came to a large building that appeared to Jon as some type of Inn and climbed up the frozen steps of the porch. The wolf looked into a window and growled at what it saw.

**_Arya._**

Jon felt the wolfs need to help her overpower the need to be cautious. The wolf backed up a few paces before launching itself through a large window that shattered upon impact. A ferocious growl to the wolfs left made it halt its steps, spinning around just in time to be tackled to the ground, just feet away from Arya's body.

After a struggle that left both wolves scrambling to their feet, Jon saw what had attacked them.

_Grey Wind. _

Jon and the wolf were both shocked to see bright blue glowing eyes staring back at them. Grey Wind was clearly no longer the wolf pup they both remembered. His snout was covered in blood, but its teeth were dripping foam as it growled at them.

The wolf who Jon finally realized was Nymeria looked back to Arya in worry just as Grey Wind attacked again. Nymeria once again fought her brother off as she circled him in a fury that Jon felt too. Nymeria _**needed**_ to get to Arya, and _**nothing**_ was going to stop her.

With a fierce growl, and an intensity that only true love and devotion could bring, Nymeria launched herself at Grey Wind, and ripped out her brothers throat. Grey Wind struggled against her tight hold before whimpering and giving up his struggle to fall limply to the ground.

Nymeria didn't spare a look back at him as she returned to Arya's side, sniffing at her for signs of an injury. Gendry's groan forced her to look up, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Robb carrying Sam up the stairs.

Jon's heart almost stopped at the site. His shock was short lived before he took over control and against Nymeria's will she abandoned Arya to run up the stairs, following Robb. They waited until Robb was putting Sam into a room with a large bed before Jon forced Nymeria to charge Robb.

Robb struggled to get the large wolf off of him and finally managed to sling her across the room. Nymeria wouldn't stay down for long though, and launched at him again before he could take another step towards Sam. This time, Robb lost his balance and fell out of the window, almost pulling Nymeria with him.

A cry of pain behind her had her spinning around to see Sam attempting to stand.

"Nymeria?" Sam gasped as she felt her temple, grimacing at the blood that was now on her palm.

Jon pushed Nymeria to move to her and almost tackle her to the ground.

"Woah girl. I need your help!" Sam yelled as she pushed off Nymeria and ran out of the room, Nymeria following at her heels.

xxx

When Sam returned to the dining room, she felt her stomach drop. Arya was _hurt._

Gendry was on his knees beside her, studying a cut on her forehead.

"You need to get her and go." Sam said urgently as she attempted to lift Arya off the ground. She was too weak and almost doubled over with her in her arms.

"What about you?" Gendry asked as he quickly and easily lifted Arya in his arms.

"I can't go with you, if I did Robb would hunt us. If I stay, he won't come after you." Sam said urgently as she reached for a fur that had been on her chair and covered Arya in it. Gendry looked torn at leaving her behind, but one fierce momma bear look from Sam and he knew not to disobey her.

"Go, before its too late!" Sam yelled as she pushed Gendry through the kitchens to a door out back. Gendry looked back at Sam for what he thought would be the last time and forced a small nod. Sam felt her eyes water as she watched him run into the woods. She turned to Nymeria who she had forgotten was next to her and pushed her out the door too.

"Go with them girl, protect them and get them to Jon!" Sam said before she pulled the door shut and went back through the kitchen looking for Robb.

xxx

Jon startled awake just as Sam slammed the door shut on Nymeria.

_She's alive!_

__Jon felt an energy coursing through him that had him feeling like his body would soon take off in flight. He needed to get to her. Robb was a white-walker and Sam was with him...

Memories started flooding back to him without his permission and he couldn't stop it. He clutched his head as memory after memory flooded back, making him yell out in extreme pain.

_Ariel._

_Aaron._

_The Prince_ who Ariel murdered.

Aaron taking the blame and running away with her, leaving him behind to take the fall.

Him only finding out the truth after the King released him after almost a year of being held prisoner in that cold lonely cell.

Him going after them only to find that Aaron, who used to be like a brother was now a monster with no soul.

Them fighting so he could take back the woman he loved, and dying in the process.

Ariel crying over his dead body as she begged and pleaded a witch to resurrect him.

The deal Ariel made to give up her soul as Aaron had done for her.

The sacrifice she made to save him, backfiring because of the child growing in her womb.

The witch telling them that the child Aaron had given her, had been taken instead.

The curse it brought with it.

Jon, discovering the unborn child's pure soul had given him the exact opposite of what Aaron had been turned into. While Aaron was soulless cold and evil, Jaxon was warm, powerful and good.

Aaron building an army of undead in revenge for Ariel leaving him and unknowingly sacrificing his child. His _son_.

The Dragons that Jaxon was able to tame to fight off the army of dead.

The curse that came with these resurrections that would haunt the Seven for thousands of years until its finally broken.

__Everything came back to him, and as he felt himself growing stronger, he felt his dragon awakening too.

**_Merek I need you... _**

**__****XXX **

Catelyn Stark was sitting out on her balcony as she did every day at this time, reminiscent of past times when she would watch her children out practicing their archery and sword skills. She desperately wished she could go back in time and prevent everything that had happened to ruin her family and rip them all apart. She reached over for her goblet of wine and just as she started to sip it, a loud explosion shook the whole castle. Screams were heard all around as she crawled across the ground attempting to get back inside. She vaguely felt Ned pull her to her feet as he pulled her to safety.

Both looked up in horror as a very large black tail whipped right past them before flying away.

"What in the hells?" Ned asked before he ran to the window to watch as a massive black dragon flew south.


	53. Chapter 53

A bit of a longer chapter just for Sioux for her last review. I always enjoy seeing your responses so thank you for those of you still reading my silly story.

Chapter 53

Jon quickly packed any type of supplies he thought he may be needing in a rush, knowing he needed to leave as soon as his dragon arrived. He could feel him coming and knew it wouldn't take long for Merek to reach him. It was strange that after over a thousand years, he could still feel so connected to his loyal dragon. He felt ashamed that he had spent his whole life in Winterfell without realizing that his most loyal protector was right under his feet the whole time. The memories that kept flooding his mind were making it difficult to concentrate. He continued with his task in a rush, realizing the difficult part would come next.

Jon slowly entered the chambers that he knew his daughter would be in, and hestitated feeling the guilt of abandoning her eating at him. As he stepped towards the crib he knew she would be in, he couldn't help but smile at the sight. Lyanna, with her black curls in a tangled mess, was attempting to pull herself up using the wooden bars of the crib. Her grey eyes were large and her smile matched her mothers, even the dimples in her cheek looked just like Sam's. He felt his breath catch at how big she had gotten, and when she spotted him she let out a large coo and gurgle. She recognized him and he felt the shame overwhelm him. He ignored her when she had lost her mother, he let both her and Sam down.

He pushed the guilt aside as he stepped closer to pick her up. She had her tiny fist shoved into her mouth, gnawing away at it as if it were a steak bone. He remembered when his younger siblings were that age and teething, how painful it was for them. She was in _pain_ and he ignored her. When he got Sam back, she would likely skin him alive for his treatment of their daughter.

Jon placed kisses all over her chubby cheeks as she made the gurgling sounds that he realized was laughter. His smile got even larger and he started to chuckle as her drool got all over him.

He knew if he had visited her before this, two things would have happened. He would have smiled and laughed at the cute things she did, which would have made him feel worse that he was enjoying her when Sam couldn't. Then he would feel sorrow when he saw little resemblances of Sam in her. Lyanna got her looks mostly from her father, she was a spitting image of him for sure, but she still had her mothers smile and dimples and wide eyes. Even with their grey color she still had her mothers eyes.

Jon walked to a nearby chair and settled in it with Lyanna in his lap. He spent several minutes playing with her before he started to feel the guilt again.

"I know you can't understand me yet, but I want you to know how much your father loves you. I'm sorry for not being here for you, but I will make it up to you, that I promise. I'm going to bring your mother home and we will be together again." Jons eyes started to water and he held her close to his chest as his breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to cry in front of her. He needed to be strong and show her that her father would protect their family.

Jon held her tightly and closed his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent.

A door opening made Jon look up, and Osha walked into the room with milk for Lyanna.

"I'm sorry milord, I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's okay. I needed to speak to you anyway." Jon considered handing Lyanna to her but then selfishly held her closer. _Not yet. _

Osha stood by the window observing the rain that was falling in heavy sheets.

"I need to go south as soon as possible. I don't have time to explain all of the details, but Sam is alive. I hate to do this, but you will need to stay here with the children. This place is safe enough for right now, and sending you and the children alone up to WInterfell would be far more dangerous."

"Lady Stark is _alive_?" Osha asked in shock.

"Yes. I've already sent a raven for my father to come and get you all, but since I haven't received a response he may not have gotten it. If he arrives then do as he says and go with him if he wishes to take you all back to Winterfell. The Kingslayer left his soldiers behind for your protection, so if the children are afraid just remind them of that."

"What about the Queen? She's been locked away in her chambers drinking since we arrived." Osha asked.

"She won't bother you and you don't bother her. She's a cruel woman and I don't want her around Lyanna or the boys. You have my permission to lock her up in her chambers if she comes to bother you. The soldiers aren't here for her, and the Kingslayer has made that quite clear." Jon said as he rocked Lyanna who was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

"Will you speak with the little lords?" Osha asked as she turned from the window to level him with hard eyes.

_Clearly she hates me for ignoring my brothers and daughter the way I did. _

"Yes, I'll go and speak with them now." Jon stood from the chair and kissed Lyanna on her curly head one more time before handing her over to Osha. Leaving her behind was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he needed to get her mother back and he would do anything to accomplish that.

xxx

Jon gently knocked on the chambers where the boys were staying. Hearing Bran's voice telling him to come in made his chest ache.

Bran was sitting at a small table with Myrcella playing a game of cards while Rickon and Tommen were on the floor playing with Summer, Bran's direwolf.

Bran looked up to Jon in surprise before his face morphed into a frown.

"I need to speak with you two." Jon said quietly.

Bran nodded to Myrcella who took Tommens hand and pulled him out of the chambers. Rickon launched himself from his place on the floor and clung to Jon's leg and began to cry.

"I want Samantha." Rickon cried.

Jon reached down and picked him up and he held the crying boy in his arms.

"I promise I will bring her back to you." Jon said with determination as he comforted him as much as he could. .

_**"What?"**_ Bran yelled in surprise.

"Sam isn't dead. I'm going to find her and bring her home." Jon said firmly.

"But, how do you know that she isn't dead... the Kingslayer said that-"

Jon interrupted him. "I just know, please trust me that I'll bring her back." Jon felt Rickon grip his neck tighter.

"You're going to leave us alone?" Rickon cried.

"Bran will be here to watch over you, and you have all of the Kingslayer's men to protect you. I won't be long and we will all go home to Winterfell together." Jon promised.

xxx

Sam searched around the Inn for Robb desperate to find him. When she realized he wasn't there she knew she needed to go find him. She stood up straighter and readied herself to go outside into the war zone she liked to call it. She had been waking when she saw Nymeria knock Robb through that window, but knew he really wasn't hurt. She thought he would have came right back in, and she was starting to worry that he may have went after Gendry and Arya afterall. With that thought she quickly flung opened the front door and headed out into the streets.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice one of the walking dead was following her. When she heard grunting she turned to him, thoroughly disgusted at the site of him. She scrunched up her nose as she studied his face, he was missing half of his cheek and she could see his rotten teeth through the gaping hole that stretched from his mouth all the way up to his ear. He was dragging a shovel behind him, but it was clear he could barely lift it. Sam squealed as his other hand reached out for her hair. "Don't you dare touch me!" Sam yelled as she grabbed his shovel, taking it away from him and swinging it at his disfigured face.

"What in the Seven are you doing?" A voice yelled from behind her, making her spin around still clutching the shovel.

Robb had a furious look on his face and when he was close enough he pulled her behind him before lifting his foot and kicking the White Walker hard enough to make him fly across the street.

"I was looking for you." Sam said innocently while clutching the shovel, ready to use it if he looked like he may hit her again.

"By gods wife you have no sense at all. You know they all aren't obeying me right now. You need to stay inside and never come outside unless I tell you to." Robb ran his hand through his curls in frustration before grabbing the shovel from her and tossing her over his shoulder. Sam sighed in annoyance at being treated like a child.

When they re-entered the Inn, Sam wanted to keep his attention away from the fact that Arya and Gendry were gone, so she quickly thought up a plan to keep him occupied.

"Robb, will you take me upstairs and come to bed? I'm exhausted after this evening and just want to sleep." Sam asked in a sweet voice.

"No, I'll put you to bed but I need to go find the priestess." Robb growled. Sam bit her lip as he set her on the bed.

"But I won't be able to sleep without you protecting me. Those monsters really frighten me." Robb sighed looking into her big doe eyes. He didn't like leaving her when she was so afraid, but he needed to go find the priestess and find out if she had seen any visions of Sam being pregnant. He was losing the control he had over the White walkers with every day that passed. He needed to get her with child before they would completely obey him and grow stronger, he didn't like the fact that Sam was able to take that shovel away from one of his men so easily. That damn curse was making everything so difficult.

"I won't be long love." Robb kissed her lips before turning to leave. Sam prayed he didn't look for Arya before leaving.

xxx

_Over a thousand years before... _

Ariel watched as Aaron built a fire to keep her warm. She watched him in a daze, not really paying attention to him. She was far too busy thinking of Jaxon; she relived every moment in her mind to minor detail; his scent, his smile, the silly way he teased her, and she locked them away somewhere dark and unfamiliar. A place she'd been before but had never stayed long enough to understand it. It was a feeling ten times darker and more intense than pain and she more than welcomed it. She luxuriated in it. It was the realization of three things. One, Jaxon was even more of a impossibility than she could have ever previously thought. Secondly, she loved him, more than she had loved anyone, or anything for that matter. Knowing him had been exquisite. And there was something strong in her that could not give him up. She was still very much in love with that grey eyed boy, that exorbitantly gorgeous, sweet, and good to his core grey eyed boy. And third and perhaps the most painful; She was just going to have to deal with it.

And there she was, for all her faults, irrevocably and ardently in love with him. Perhaps, she often tortured herself by thinking, if she had been a better person, more gentle, sweeter and more patient, she would have found a way to be with him. Instead, killing the prince the way she did, left it impossible for them to ever be together.

No, she realized that it was impossible for her to be those things. It was like asking a wolf to be a bunny.

And she was no goddamn bunny.

She didn't know what to do with those feelings of inadequacy.

A pair of dirty boots appeared in front of her, making her look up in surprise.

"Will the lady give me the honor of a dance?" Aaron asked as he held out his arm to her.

"We don't have any music." she grumbled with a bored eye roll.

He grinned- his lips curled slow and mischievously and her stomach made a little flutter. He had a curious air of sheer mischief about him that made her think that her night may not be so boring after-all

"We can make our own music." he said with a cute grin.

Her eye brow shot up before she gave him her hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Now smile," he said with amusement in his voice.

Ariel gave him a big fake smile that had him chuckling.

"Did you know that there used to be Dragons in this area?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Fascinating." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I studied dragons as a hobby as a child, I've always wanted to see one." Aaron said as he watched her closely.

"Sounds lovely," she said dismissively.

His eyes twinkled with mischief. He closed the gap between them and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You look so beautiful at night by the fire." His warm breath swept over her collar bone, making her chest shutter as she breathed.

Energy around her skin popped and fizzed and she felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as he placed a soft kiss on her ear. She was all pins and needles inside; that familiar thrill that ran through her whole body when she was with Jaxon was returning. The thought of Jaxon had her frowning though, and he quickly caught on.

And then he kissed her.

He just pulled her lips to his and kissed her hard. His lips were crushing and bruising but they were skilled. She reeled back on instinct from surprise and he pulled her back to him with tenacity. After kissing her thoroughly for what seemed like forever. He drew in a staggering breath that made her feel as he would literally die of lust if she didn't succumb. Her body responded to his urgency in kind. She shuttered and shivered too and pushed her lips to his. He stifled a groan at that and she felt, at that moment, that there was no part of her body that she did not want him to touch.

From there a sort of frenzy built up between them. They were kissing and moaning as he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her inside their tent. After laying her down on the furs he hovered over her, pulling off his cloak and removing his shirt and pants while eyeing her ravenously, He stilled for moment and she pursed her lips, getting a little frustrated. Her lips enticed him to capture them with his and he kissed her long and hard while grinding against her hot core. She heard a ripping sound and realized he was pulling off her underclothes from underneath her skirt.

_So much for foreplay_, she thought as he leaned into her and positioned himself in between her legs. When he pulled her dress down enough and captured a rosy nipple with his lips, she couldn't help the long moan she let loose. Her dark eyes riled with excitement and she arched her back beneath him. This was enough permission for him. With a growl he pushed into her to the hilt, making her scream in pleasure and pain.

xxx

Ariel awoke the next morning disoriented and sore. Since she was alone she decided to get up and wash up. She wrapped a cloak over her dress and ventured outside in search of the nearby stream she knew was close. She reached the small bank and got on her knees to wash her face. As she bent over the calm water she let out a shriek at the site of her. Her dress was a wrinkled mess, what appeared to be blood was smeared all over her mouth and chin, her hair looked like a birds nest and her face was sickly pale. She looked like an undead prowess that'd just eaten somebody.

Not even mildly amused by that observation, she went to work on salvaging whatever she could. Once she washed her face and arms she managed to comb out her tangles with her fingers. Once satisfied she hobbled back to the camp, cursing how sore she was between her legs. Aaron was back and cooking over the fire. His grin made her feel even worse about their night together. He stood to greet her with a kiss which she avoided by turning her cheek. His smile turned sardonic, clearly not happy with her attitude.

"I've prepared something special for you this morning. We can go back to bed so you can rest while you eat." Aaron said hopefully.

Breakfast in bed with Aaron, meh. She would rather start moving, she didn't want him to try and sleep with her again.

She pursed her lips and shook her head. His shoulders slumped a little, and he gave a resigned smile.

After helping him pack up their tent, she mounted her horse and avoided the hurt look on his face. She had mixed feelings, while she cared that he had been so good to her, she felt bitter resentment towards him for trying to take Jaxon's place. Another part of her wondered if that was not what she'd been aiming for all along. Replacing Jaxon with Aaron.

She groaned at her mixed feelings and decided not the think of this anymore. She had made her bed and she would now lay in it... probably with Aaron beside her.

xxx

"We have to go back for him!" Ariel yelled at Aaron who had already began to take both of their horses back onto the main road that led them west. They had been in a small village getting supplies when Ariel over heard some old men talking about Jaxon being held prisoner for his part in the murder of the crowned prince.

"We can't, its not safe." Aaron ground out as he kept up his pace, hoping the further they got away from that small village the least likely they would be recognized.

"I won't go with you! I'm going back for him, with or without you. Let go of my horse!" Ariel ordered as firmly as she could. They had been traveling for months, spending every night making love and this whole time Jaxon was in a dungeon _because of her. _

"No." Aaron yelled back. "What the hell is wrong with you, Ariel," he hissed. She frowned and ran to catch up to him, pulling him to a stop.

They stood there eyeing each other for some time. "Let. Go. Of. My. Horse." She growled reaching for the reins.

"I won't allow you to go back there, I will not lose you to him." Aaron threatened as he glared at her. Her incredulous expression crumbled and took all pretense of civility down with it. She stared at him shock before she decided to hurt him with her words, so maybe he would just let her go.

"You never had me, I was always his, still am and always will be." She said with an evil smile.

Aaron's jaw clenched and unclenched and he was taking slow, tentative breaths. He glowered at her with all the mutiny and ire he could and when he stepped close to her and raised his hand she thought it was to strike her. She flinched when his fingers touched the base of her hairline, they hooked her neck and his palm stroked her cheek. With this hold he jerked her forward brutally. She glared at him, her mouth pursed in challenge.

"You get on that horse and come with me or I'll make you, and that will not be pleasant for either of us," he told her in a voice so cold it could slice diamonds.

When she refused to budge, his grip on her tightened.

"I'd much rather bring you only pleasure, so don't force me to hurt you." He smeared his thumb roughly across her cheeks towards her lips as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Ariel was beside herself at his harshness and his brutishness. She collected herself and put her chin up to make herself look unafraid of him.

She allowed Aaron to take her away from the man she loved, and now the man she loved was rotting in a cell meant for her.

She would never make these mistakes again.

"I will never, ever obey you. I'm going back for Jaxon and you are going to let go of my horse, right now!" Ariel said in the strongest voice she could muster.

Ariel didn't think as soon as she finished that sentence, Aarons cold hands would be wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life out of her.

She fought, clawed, tried to kick, and finally settled on pulling on his cloak as he continued to squeeze. Just as blackness started to take over, he let go, and she dropped to the ground choking and coughing harshly.

"Look at what you made me do!" Aaron said as he began pacing. Ariel stared up at him from her place on the muddy ground with hate filled eyes.

"You belong to me, **_not him_**. If I ever see him again, I'll rip out his heart and force you to watch." Aaron threatened before he reached down to pull her up from the ground. She was too weak to fight him as he put her on his horse and tied her horse to his. He finally got on behind her and she could feel the tears falling down her cheeks as she stared up ahead of them.

"I hate you." Ariel said coldly.

"I know." He responded in a dead tone before pushing the horses forward.

xxx

Weeks went by with Ariel's hate growing towards Aaron, almost to a point that she was trying to find ways that may kill him. After another intense argument and him backhanding her she had had enough. She grabbed the blade he used when hunting and shoved it deep into his chest. He only gave her a dark look before slowly pulling it out and hitting her hard enough that it took two days for her to wake.

He was now heading back towards his home after deciding he didn't wish to cross the narrow sea where the weather was too warm for him, and they had just reached the Trident when Ariel heard it. Her name was being called from the other side. Ariel squinted to see who was calling for her before the breath was sucked out of her lungs.

**_Jaxon._**

Without thinking, she spurred her horse forward and into the raging river. She knew Aaron was right behind her but didn't bother looking back. Jaxon was there. That's all that mattered to her. The horse started to struggle in the rough waters and getting impatient she jumped off the horse into the raging waters, she needed to get to Jaxon, and nothing would stop her.

As she fought against the tides that were pulling her under she didn't hear Jaxon yelling for her or Aaron raging from behind. He had also tried to cross after she did and was unluckier, and ended up being swept further down the river as he struggled with his horse.

Ariel fought with all her might and when she felt strong warm hands grab her, she almost cried in relief.

Jaxon pulled her onto the bank, checking to make sure she was okay before hugging her to his chest and whispering to her how long he had been searching for her.

"Gods I missed you." Jaxon said before placing kisses all over her face.

"I love you so much, please don't ever leave me ever again." Ariel cried as he pulled her into his lap to rock her against his chest.

A shout from down the river made them both remember where they were and Jaxon quickly got up and carried her over to his horse.

"Stay here, I need to speak to him." Jaxon said as he started in the direction of a still struggling Aaron.

Ariel panicked and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him back.

"NO, hes not the same. He's a monster now, please lets just go." Ariel begged.

"I need to help him, and he owes me an explanation." Jaxon said before heading in the same direction. Ariel paced as she bit her nails in worry before she ran after him, pleading with him to listen to her.

Jaxon reached the part of the river that Aaron was clinging to a tree limb, his horse no where in sight. Ariel cried out 'no' as Jaxon reached for his friend and Ariel screamed as Aaron stood and pulled Jaxon into the waist deep water. By time Ariel had jumped into the water with them, Aaron was holding Jaxon's head under water, drowning him. She looked around for something to use and grabbed onto a large branch and swung it around and hit Aaron in the back of the head. He let go of Jaxon and Ariel swung again and again. She lost count of how many times she hit him, but she was satisfied when she saw him face down on the rocks in just a few feet of water.

Knowing he wasn't really dead she pushed his body out into the river so that the current took him away. When his body disappeared from site she sighed as she looked for Jaxon. When she finally saw him, floating face down next to a log, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

xxx

As Ysmay reached the river where she went to collect some water, her ears were assaulted by the screaming. It was deep gut wrenching, torturous howls and it was painful to hear. For a moment she considered going back home, but hearing the girls screams had her anxious to see what was going on so close to her home.. Suddenly the screaming ceased and the old woman was jarred by the uninterrupted silence. The only thing that could be worse than those blood curdling screams was the absence of said screams, so she pushed forward to find out what was going on.

She instantly recognized the girl who was sitting in mud, holding onto a dark haired man as she stared at nothing. She knew this girl because she saved her life, yet this man she was holding was not the man who gave up his soul for her. No, this was someone completely different. When she stood over her Ariel finally looked up at her, noticing she was no longer alone.

"You!" Ariel said as she moved to stand but decided against it when she didn't want to lay Jaxon's head onto the mud of the bank.

"Yes, what's happened child?" Ysmay asked in mock concern.

"Save him. I know you can, _**please just save him**_!" Ariel begged.

Ysmay looked down at the handsome young man with black curls and frowned.

"You know the price. Are you willing to give your soul for him to keep his? There must always be a balance. One life given for another."

"Yes, dammit yes. Just save him, please!"

Ysmay nodded and helped Ariel move him further up the bank where they were able to tie his body onto his horse. When they made it back through the woods to her cabin, Ariel couldn't help but shiver at how cold she was in her soaked dress.

"Don't worry child, you won't be cold much longer." Ysmay said as she set to work. That didn't make her feel any better, but if she needed to turn into the same monster Aaron was to save Jaxon, she would do so in an instant. She just needed him, even if he was disgusted by the site of her after all this was over.

It took several hours, and when she finished, the old woman gasped and Ariel up looked at her in confusion.

"What? Oh gods are my eyes even worse than Aarons?" Ariel asked looking around for a looking glass.

The woman could only stare as Jaxon awoke. Immediately Ariel cried out in pain and clutched her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jaxon yelled as he jumped from the table he had been laying on to catch Ariel as she started to fall to the ground.

"I'm not sure." The old witch said as she examined Ariel as she screamed. When blood started to spread through her skirt, the woman backed away from her looking horrified.

"No, you didn't tell me you were with child." The witch accused as she moved further away from Ariel who was now fighting Jaxon's hold on her.

"With child? What's going on here?" Jaxon yelled as he tried to help Ariel.

"I don't know, this wasn't meant to happen." Ysmay said as she started chanting something in a strange language.

Ariel screamed and thrashed while Jaxon tried to help her, but nothing would ease the agony she was in. Jaxon felt movement underneath his hands that were splayed on her stomach and watched in shock as something seemed to be trying to get out of her. He pulled her skirt up to look under it to see what was happening to her and he watched wide eyed as a shadow pushed its way out of Ariel's open legs and disappeared from the room. His shock was short lived when he heard Ariel's screams stop.

"What in the hells was that?" Jaxon yelled to the old woman, as he held an unconscious Ariel in his arms.


	54. Chapter 54

I've made a few new videos, If you're bored check them out. The link to my youtube is on my profile page.

Chapter 54

Wow.

Her eyes were wide with awe as she watched the undead army march past the window and through the streets of the small village. She was used to seeing the zombies roaming around in the streets and when she had awoken that morning and found the witch staring intently out of her window, Sam shoved her aside to see what had her so hypnotized.

They were no longer wandering around as if in a daze, no they seemed to be marching with purpose. Sam opened her mouth several times to ask the question that she dreaded to hear, but somehow her voice was gone.

Sam gasped and jumped backwards when she saw something very large fly past the window. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched fire spread in the distance. The creature she had seen before once again flew past the window and Sam couldn't help but excitedly cheer when she realized what she was witnessing.

Melisandre's chuckle tore her from her victory dance. She seemed generally amused by Sam and her antics. She was acting more like an excited tourist than a hostage.

But Sam's mind was not on hostages or danger. There was a giant beast out there burning the creatures that had been keeping her prisoner in that danky inn. Her fear of them had kept her from fleeing while Robb had been gone those past two days. She recognized that dragon as if it were a lost family member. That was Jon's dragon and that could only mean one thing... Jon was there for her.

xxx

2 days before...

Sam had awoken by a loud knocking at her door, groaning she rolled on her side and pulled her pillow over her head to block out the noise.

A timid voice was heard outside the door. "Lady Stark, there is someone here for you."

Sam rolled her eyes when she realized it was the maid that Robb had brought in as her new servant. The poor girl had been taken from a farm that he had raided, no doubt killing the young girls family.

Sam had complained that he had her living like a savage with no servants and he thought kidnapping a young girl was going to make everything better. Instead of being happy with him, she despised him even more for it.

When the knocking continued Sam huffed and sat up, squealing when her bare feet touched the icy wooden floor. After a couple of minutes Sam finally got up and yanked open the door, scowling at the maid.

"What are you going on about?" Sam said in a tired voice.

"My lady, there is someone here to speak to you." The timid girl said, not daring to make eye contact.

"Who in the world could have gotten here?" Sam wondered outloud.

"Its Lord Lannister." The meek girl whispered, as if it were a secret.

"The Kingslayer is here?" Sam asked, alarmed. She would rip his manhood off and shove it down his throat if he abandoned the children, or worse brought them here.

"No milady, its his father."

"Huh." Sam pulled the startled girl into her room before slamming the door.

"Help me get dressed." Sam ordered as she started searching for an appropriate dress. What does one wear to see an Uncle she hates that she plans on bartering with?

Twenty minutes later Sam entered the still destroyed sitting room to find Tywin Lannister sitting on a large chair while he peeled an apple.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked with a grin as she noticed there were several of his men standing guard outside the windows, many were fighting off the white walkers who seemed to think the men were their lunch.

"Lady Stark, I must say its a pleasure to see you alright. When I heard your husband was keeping you here I didn't think you would still be alive. I'm glad I was wrong." Tywin said as he stood to kiss her hand.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you, I know you don't give a damn about me. And I'm sure you've heard, Robb isn't my husband anymore." Sam said coldly.

"I don't think he would agree with that, and though I hate to say this, but you are his wife. That foolishness your father attempted to pull off was ridiculous. He cannot claim you aren't married to him when clearly you were. It doesn't give me any pleasure to say this but you are his wife, whether you want to be or not."

"You're starting to get on nerves, say what you've come to say and get out!" Sam said hotly.

"I've come to negotiate with you. I've sacrificed ten thousand of my men to get your husband out of this village so I could speak with you."

"Speak with me about what? If you haven't noticed I'm not exactly in any position to help you. I'm a hostage for goodness sake!"

"I'm sure if you really had wanted to, you would have escaped. There is a reason you're still here. You're a clever girl, always have been, even when you were just a child. No, you are here for a reason."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him, unwilling to tell him anything. She would not tell him the real reason she was here. She had to stay, the moment she left Robb would follow. If she were to run she would be leading everyone she cares about to a terrible death when Robb caught up with them. She had willingly sacrificed herself but never would she admit that to the old bastard. He was like a snake and would use those she loved against her for his own gain. He was vile and she despised him.  
When Tywin saw that she wasn't going to respond to his goading he could only sigh and shake his head.

"My dear, come for a walk with me. I want to show you something." Tywin said as he extended her his arm. Sam eyed it with disdain but her curiosity got the best of her and she found herself reaching for his arm.

They strolled down the cobblestone street as if they were just out on a sunny afternoon, when in reality Sam was doing everything in her power to ignore the whitewalkers who were being fought off by the Lannister soldiers. Tywin didn't seemed fazed by them and Sam was sure he too was putting on a front.

"Now my dear, I wanted you to see this." Tywin stopped and pointed off in the distance. Sam could only watch in horror as thousands of White Walkers stumbled around in the distance. They were everywhere. She knew there were alot of them, but she had no idea it had gotten this bad. She wondered then why they hadn't just overtaken the village and killed her already. Tywin seemed to read her thoughts.

"They may not be obeying him completely, but they won't out right attack you. They seem to understand that you're to be protected." Tywin said in an amused tone.

"That's not true, I've been attacked by them a few times now." Sam argued.

"I don't doubt that but you live to tell the tale. They are wild and untamed, but if they were really after you then they would have already gotten into that Inn and ripped you apart. No, they seem to be hanging around here for your protection. You should see how difficult it was just to get into the village."

"What do you really want?" Sam finally asked in a defeated voice.

"If your husband is defeated, then this Kingdom will need to rebuild itself. I know the King won't be the man to do that. With Joffrey gone and Tommen still so young my family needs a strong alliance to help us until Tommen is of an age to take the throne."  
Sam rolled her eyes while biting her tongue. There was plenty she wanted to say but decided to hear the old coot out.

"As you can imagine I'd like to make some good matches for my grandchildren. While Robb promised Marcella to Bran, I'm a bit worried that he will be unable to produce heirs."

Sam yanked her arm away from him with so much force that Tywin cringed back, waiting for her to hit him. Instead she turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Bran will be healed. I know someone who will help him." Sam said in a soft voice, making Tywin frown.

"How is that possible?" He asked in disbelief.

"Magic. Don't worry about the details, just know that Bran will be healed. Is that all?" Sam demanded as she rounded on him.

"No, I'm working on getting Jaime released from the KingsGuard and he will be needing a wife."

"If you're expecting me to marry Sansa off to him then you're insane. Ned Stark would drive his sword into any mans chest who even suggested such a thing."

"While I don't doubt that, that wasn't what I had in mind. You would be a much better match for my son than some young foolish girl. You're wise to the game, and would prove to be a worthy addition to our family."

Sam couldn't stop the laughter that overtook her, and the glare that he gave her only made it harder to stop. She laughed so hard she almost peed herself. Eventually she was able to reign it in while holding onto her sides that now ached.

"What do you find so humorous about marrying my son?" Tywin demanded.

"Gee, I'm not sure where to begin. First, I'm taken. Second, even if I weren't I wouldn't touch him with a stick, much less allow him to touch me. Third, I hate him. Fourth, he is far too busy touching his sist-"

Tywin interrupted her with a growl as he got in her face.

"Do not ever repeat that kind of filth ever again!" Tywin yelled as spit flew out of his mouth and onto her face. Sam wiped her face in disgust before she pushed him away from her.

"I'm only telling the truth, its not my fault your children are 'too close'." Sam yelled back as she continued to wipe his spit off her face.

"I'm prepared to give 50,000 of my men over to fight Robb and his army. If we lose what do you think will happen to you and your daughter? She would perish with the rest of us. I'm willing to make a deal with you for the safety of those you care about. An alliance with you would help build the houses of both Starks and Lannisters from this war. Bran Stark would marry my granddaughter and they would rule over the North while you marry Jamie and rule the south until Tommen is of age. Once he takes the throne you and Jamie would go back to Casterly Rock and provide me with more heirs. You're fathers land and castle could be given to your second son, seeing as the first would be the Heir to the Rock. We would build a dynasty to the likes that no one has ever seen. Lannisters and Starks ruling over the Seven together."

"I'm taken, as I've told you before. When this war is over I'll be where I'm meant to be, with Jon and our daughter. I'll never agree to marry the Kingslayer." Sam said in disgust.

Twyin actually looked disappointed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sansa would be an acceptable replacement, but I would need your word that you and the Starks will back Tommen once he takes the Throne."

Sam chewed on her lip as she tried to think of a better way to get out of all of this with her family intact. She hated the thought of handing Sansa over to the Kingslayer but could see no other options. At least he wasn't Joffrey.

"Fine. I'll make sure Sansa is wed to Jamie, but only in a year. I want her to have some time reunited with her family before she to marry a man like your son."

The gleam in his eye told her he thought he had won.

"Do you think your bastard will really be able to rescue you from all of this?" Tywin said as he spread his arms out, indicating the devastation that surrounded them. Off in the distance there were several fields that had been burned, and you could see some fires still spreading. Fire was the only way to kill the whitewalkers and it was ruining their lands. There would be nothing left once this was all over.

"He'll come for me," she practically stammered out. Her face became flush with embarrassment and dread.

"Yes. Yes." Tywin waved a dismissive hand. "But maybe," he stopped walking and extended his hand to her, his eyes gleaming wickedly, "the damsel won't want to be rescued."

He extended his whole sleeved hand to her in dark expectation. "Now if you please."

Sam had just made a deal with the devil and dreaded telling Jon what she had just done.


	55. Chapter 55

Okay check out my newest video I've made for Sioux Fan for being so awesome. Its called Breath of Life.

**Chapter 55**

Sam watched with glee as Jon and his dragon flew by the window yet again, and even from afar Sam could tell that Jon was looking for her. Without thinking she pushed open the window and started to climb out onto the ledge. A hand with what felt like claws grabbed on to her and started pulling her back. Sam went into crazy mode and started screaming and fighting it, blindly swinging at her captor

"Stop this non sense this instant!"

Sam stopped her struggle to glare at the witch.

"By gods woman I will rip you apart if you think you can stop me from getting to Jon!" Sam screeched and punched the woman with all of her might before crawling back out the window once more.

Melisandre cursed and reached for her again, pulling the struggling girl back through the window.

"It's over, he is going to save me and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Sam yelled at her while swatting her hands away from her.

"Stay inside so there is something left for him to save." Melisandre ordered.

Sam glanced back towards the window, contemplating her next move. _He was so close. _

"You cannot go out there, that dragon will burn you alive before your precious Jon could stop him."

A crash from below forced both women to look towards the bedroom door, neither said a word as they listened as heavy footsteps invaded the inn. Sam looked around her for something to use as a weapon as the steps grew closer. Just when she saw an iron poker, the door was kicked open making her shriek and grasp her weapon before she retreated behind the witch.

Sam felt her whole body shaking in fear as the biggest man she had ever seen stepped further into the room, eyeing the witch with a wicked gleam in his dull eyes.

The giant snarled at the witch. "Move aside before I decide to move you myself."

Sam shrunk back as she tightened her hold on the fire poker. The man looked as if he were 8 feet tall and pure muscle.

Melisandre's voice broke Sam out of her daze. "Sir Clegane, your Lord and master doesn't want her hurt. You need to leave."

"The mountain?" Sam stuttered as she tried to compose herself. She was far more frightened of this man than any of the white walkers she had come across. The look in his eyes told her he would gladly rape her, tearing her into pieces in the process. She'd take a hundred white walkers over this monster any day.

"Lord Twyin is no longer my master, I'm here for the Lady." for every step he took towards her, Sam took three more back until she was literally cornered with only the witch standing between her and the most evil man she had ever seen.

"She belongs to the Great Other and he will not want you to touch one hair on her head." Melisandre said in a firm voice.

A dark laugh was his only response as he readied his sword.

It was happening again. Darkness was eating away at the edges of her vision. This was too much for her to take. Just minutes before Sam felt hope that this would all be over, that she would be reunited with Jon and Lyanna, but now that was being torn away from her by this filthy, disgusting, thug.

Her breathing was erratic, her eyes watering and her body shaking. The Mountain seemed to notice this and smirked,** _he was enjoying this._**

Suddenly, anger replaced her fear. How dare he think he could frighten her! She'd faced white walkers and lived to tell the tale, she'd been killed more times than she could count, and_ Jon was so close..._

**"That's IT!" **Sam yelled in rage as she shoved Melisandre who had been shielding her out of her way.

"YOU WILL NOT COME IN HERE AND THREATEN ME!" Sam wailed and swung her poker at him. The Mountain's eyes were wide with shock as he dodged her erratic swings.

With each swing she rambled incoherently about how she was sick of men always coming after her and how ridiculous he looked with his too tall frame and ugly face.

By some miracle one of her swings actually made contact, and a grunt was heard as the Mountain dropped to his knees clutching his manhood that had just been whacked with the fire poker.

"You're not so tough now huh?" Sam taunted as she brought the poker back over her head, landing a powerful blow to the side of his head.

Red sprayed across her dress and face, but she took no notice. She was too busy swinging with all her might and rage, blow after blow landed on his skull with a sickening thud. Brain matter and pieces of skull and hair were scattered throughout the room and she still took no notice. Swing after swing was aimed at the obviously dead man on the floor, and only Sam's grunts and laughter was heard until Melisandre cleared her throat.

Finally Melisandre couldn't stand it anymore and reached for her arm to stop the next blow. "He's dead."

Sam stopped, slowly dropping the poker to the floor. "Oh, he is isn't he?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

Melisandre studied her warily before nodding. Clearly the girl had lost her mind.

xxx

Sam had spent the better part of an hour pacing in the bedroom, arguing with the witch who refused to let her leave. She hadn't seen Jon or his dragon since before she murdered the Mountain and was becoming impatient to get out of there. Sam couldn't take it anymore and made a break for the door. Luck was on her side as she ran down the stairs and out the front door. She turned to look over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, and smiled when she saw that she wasn't. She didn't have time to even scream when she felt something collide with her, the impact knocking her several feet in the air before her body landed in a heap on the icy road.

xxx

Sam's neck wasn't cooperating. After struggling for about an hour to open her eyes and sit up, she now had to turn her entire body around to examine her periphery. Not that it was anything to behold. She was laying in what looked like an old shack. When she heard a squeaking noise she tried to turn her head but only managed to lift it up slightly before falling back to the dirty wooden floor. The shack was dark, the only light provided was from the windows streaming in the moonlight.

Sam felt a chill run down her spine as she felt another presence in the darkness with her. _ Someone was there._

Sam tried to sit up again and could only whimper as her body fell back to the floor. She heard movement to her right and she strained her eyes trying to find what was there and could only see the blackness of the room. She was suddenly angry again. She was so sick of men messing with her, some weirdo was watching her struggle and enjoying it. Well damn them, she would show them just like she showed the Mountain. She was getting used to killing men who thought they could hurt her. She was done with being the victim. No man would hurt her ever again.

"Is this all apart of your master plan," She shouted into the hollow darkness.

There was no response.

"Where am I? _**Answer me**_."

A sinister voice chuckled followed by a low figure stalking into the light. Sam wasn't sure what she should have expected, but what appeared before her was not it.

A scrawny boy, no older than ten and five was smirking and holding up a wooden sign that had been broken and appeared to be one that she'd seen on many of the wagons that carried their supplies. He read the sign aloud. "Property of Lannister ."

Sam groaned at the sound of that familiar name.

"Does that answer your question, sweetheart?"

"Gods what do you want, and where am I?" Sam asked with a groan.

"This is my home, I rescue you from those monsters and this is the thanks I get? I've never seen whats under a woman's skirt before, you can start by showing me that." The boy said with an evil smile.

"Ugh, you're a freak. You obviously don't know who you are dealing with." Sam said as she finally managed to sit up straight.

He actually laughed at _her_. The boy looked at her with an innocent expression. "I don't think it matters who you are, as long as you show me what you have under that dress."

She snorted. "I'm already bored with this, if you want to find out what I'm capable of, come over here and try it."

The boy started to swiftly pull down his filthy trousers as he eagerly stepped closer to her.

Sam rolled her eyes and cursed every man who ever existed.

When he was within reach she reached up and grabbed his small cock and twisted it in a firm grip. His screams could be heard for miles. She yanked on him until he was on his knees and then elbowed him in his nose as hard as she could. Blood poured from his broken nose and he clutched both his nose and cock as he cried on the floor in a fetal position.

"Oh God spare me!" Sam said as she once again attempted to stand. This time she finally was able to stand, and she slowly made her way to the door and opened it. She looked back at the crying boy and decided to give him a proper goodbye. She walked back over to him, kicking him as hard as she could in his ribs.

"I'm Samantha Stark and you should remember what happens when you try and hurt another girl."

xxx

Sam stumbled around the woods trying to find her way back. There were several fires in almost every direction so she just kept heading south, hoping she would see Jon again. Half an hour later she was about to give up and just lay down to rest when she felt a tingling start from her fingers to her toes and she spun around in a circle searching.

She wasn't really sure of the time but from the way the sun was going down, she knew it would be dark soon and that scared her more than anything. Jon wouldn't be able to see her in the dark. Deciding she was willing to risk being discovered by everyone but Jon, she started to call his name as she stumbled over the debris and bodies.

She yelled out for Jon over and over and over until she heard a flapping noise over her head. She looked up in time to see a large shadow pass over her, and she shielded her eyes against the sunlight that suddenly appeared between the trees.

XXX

Jon had been searching for her for hours and he was feeling as if he would never find her. He had flown all the way to Kingslanding and back to the village when he had landed and discovered that the Inn she had been staying in was burned to the ground. He knew she wasn't dead though, he would know it if she were dead...

Just as the sun was beginning to set he felt an tingle run down his spine and he directed Merek back over the Southern part of the forest that surrounded the village. It was burning, as was everything in the area was, and he didn't think she could be there but his gut told him he needed to check.

Merek dove lower and Jon heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Sam, was calling his name.

He could see her stumbling through the trees and he almost rolled his eyes when he saw she was about to run right into several White Walkers that had somehow made it through the burning village.

He cursed as he ordered his dragon to land and immediately drew out his sword which was now glowing orange as he neared the creatures.

Sam had noticed them approaching her and instead of screaming like he expected, or fleeing she stopped and put her hands on her hips, facing them.

"Go away, find someone else to bother." She yelled, seemingly unafraid of them. Jon could hardly believe what he was seeing, and wanted to run and snatch her up but the scene in front of him had him frozen to the where he stood, unable to move.

When they stopped and stared at her in what appeared to be recognition, she sighed in irritation and waved her arms at them. "I said shoo!" Sam yelled, showing no fear.

He couldn't believe it, she was actually _shooing_ away half a dozen white walkers.

Jon watched in amazement as they obeyed her, and turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Sam seemed to sense his presence and turned around to face him.

"You will never, ever leave me again!" Sam yelled before she launched herself at him, him catching her mid air. She clung to him as she started to cry, which then turned into laughter as he pulled back to check her face. His fingers stroked her face as he checked her eyes and started to kiss her cheeks before peppering her entire face with kisses.

"Gods I love you." Jon said as he felt tears falling from his eyes. She laughed and grabbed his face before pulling his lips to meet hers. They kissed and cried, then laughed and cried again before Jon noticed that darkness was upon them and Merek, his loyal dragon was getting antsy.

"We need to go." Jon said as he lifted her into his arms and started to carry her towards the black dragon with red eyes.

"You mean on that thing?" Sam shrieked as she tried to get him to put her down.

"Yes, its safe. _Trust_ me." Jon said as he put her on Merek's back and climbed up behind her. He reached for the reigns that were thick and almost as black as the dragon.

"We need to find that witch Jon, she can heal Bran." Sam said as she started to frantically look around them for the Inn.

"She's not there anymore, but we'll find her. I'd prefer that we find another way though, I don't trust her around anyone that I care about." Jon said as he considered her and what her motives could possibly be.

"She will heal him or I'll kill her, I swear I will." Sam said with hard eyes and fierce determination.

Jon frowned as he saw that the once care free, spoiled girl that he loved was changed. He pulled her closer to his chest as Merek took off in flight, soaring over the burning trees and blackened fields. Homes were burnt to the ground and crops were destroyed. Thousands lay dead and Jon knew that he had to make sure this didn't spread North. _This must stop here. _

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as she buried her face into his furs, inhaling the scent that was of Winter, trees, and man. Jon smelled of home, because that's where her home was. With Jon and Lyanna.

"We need to get back to the Twins, make sure that the children are safe." Jon said as he readied himself for her anger.

"Is the Kingslayer watching over them?" Sam asked with a yawn.

"You sound tired, why don't you close your eyes and when you wake you will get to hold our daughter." Jon said, hoping to change the subject.

Sam nodded and let herself drift off, dreaming of her reunion with Lyanna, Bran and Rickon. She vowed to have Arya and Sansa back too, and all of the Stark children back in Winterfell where they belong. Hells, she even missed the _Kingslayer_... Well, a little bit.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

To Sams surprise and utter horror, travel by dragon cut out several days and they arrived to the Twins in mere hours. She was embarrassed to admit she was terrified of heights. Who knew _that_ would be her greatest fear.

Sam was anxious to see Lyanna and the boys, and didn't bother to wait for Jon before she charged into the castle, startling several servants as she bellowed for them to move before shoving them out of her way. She squealed in delight when she saw Osha in the great Hall. The wildling woman was shocked as she was embraced in a firm hug. Once she was released she picked up the dishes she was carrying.

"Where are the children?" Sam asked as she finally bent over to catch her breath.

"I'm glad you're well milady. I'll take you to them." Osha said with a huge smile. Sam could only nod as she gave a dimpled smile.

Entering the chambers she first saw Bran sitting on the large bed reading a large worn book. When his eyes met hers, she saw how guilty he felt. She immediately went to him and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened in the past no longer matters, we're a family and I've missed you so much." Sam breathed into his ear.

Bran weakly nodded, clearly struggling not to cry. After kissing the top of his head she released him with a smile. A door flung open behind them.

"SAM!" she turned her head in time to see Rickon charge into the room followed by Jon. The little boy threw himself into her arms as he cried, causing her to join him.

Sam wasn't sure how long she sat with Rickon in her lap, but a throat clearing had her looking up into a warm pair of grey eyes. Sam smiled as Jon handed a wide-eyed Lyanna to her. Her curls black curls and grey eyes were such a comfort to Sam she could hardly breath.

Lyanna was covered in kisses while Jon held a struggling Rickon who seemed a bit jealous of the attention Lyanna was receiving from **_his_** Sam.

After hours with the children Jon forced the disgruntled children into their own beds for the night while he checked with the guards around the keep Finally after a much needed soak in the bath Sam was sitting in front of the looking glass, combing her long curls while Jon gazed out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

"Where is the Kingslayer?" Sam finally asked, looking at him expectantly.

"He isn't here." Jon mumbled, never turning away from the window.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Sam demanded. "Where is he?"

"He went to look for Arya."

"When? Why would he do that? Didn't he know you had left to find me?" Sam was ready to hunt down that no good Lannister and rip his balls off.

When Jon didn't respond Sam hesitated. After a couple of minutes of consideration, she finally got it.

Sams voice broke the uncomforable silence.

"He left before you didn't he?" Sam asked, in a deceptively calm voice.

No answer.

_Oh hells no_. That meant he, no... he wouldn't would he? Looking up at him again she huffed. He would.

Jon's finally looked at her and spoke. "You have no room to be angry with me, you're the one who chose to send them North, with the**_ Lannisters_** of all people"

She jerked her head so fast to him, she swore her neck would be sore in the morning.

"What did you say to me?" She glowered at him darkly. She wasn't going to take this, not from Jon—especially not from Jon.

"Honestly Sam, the Kingslayer pushed Bran from a tower and now he will never walk. You left him in the hands of the very man who hurt him." He goaded her in an icy voice that dripped venom. His grey eyes pinned her with an oppressive glare.

Ah yes, sooner or later it all came back to this being her fault. Typical…

She wanted to fire back with something scathing, really, she did—especially considering what shes been through to protect his family. She was still shaken from it all and his words hit their mark. They hurt and they stung. Her insides were riling in bubbling rage and she felt like the sinews around her fury had finally snapped. And yet, somehow, because it was Jon saying this to her, it hurt even worse that it burned.

And so she just sat there, stunned to silence and shaken to her very core.

Realization struck and Jon's eyes widened almost fearfully. He swore. "Sam, listen to me I'm so sorr-"

His voice seemed to trigger an explosion. Sam fell promptly into a fit of violent sobs. He tried to calm her but she was beyond consoling at this point.

"Sam, listen to me," he begged. Each sob was like a knife to his heart. "_Please_."

"I've done everything I could to protect them," she wailed, "I've fought, killed, lied, put myself in horrible, terrifying situations just to make sure they were okay. You-you… I love you, I would do anything to keep your family safe."

"Sam," he pleaded, His hands rubbing her arms soothingly. "That was unfair. I'm sorry…"

"Don't touch me!" She smacked his hands away and if she hadn't been so belligerently upset it would have stung. "Don't touch me right now, just go away."

"What? NO, I won't leave you right now when its taken so long to get you back." He reared back, thoroughly stunned by the words coming out of her mouth. He tried to hold his temper, avoid lashing out on her and hurting her more, but he was also clutched by the desperation of the moment. Grabbing her harder and giving her a firm shake, he demanded, "we belong together, and you're going to stop being so ridiculous."

The room grew eerily quiet. Though he didn't let go of her, Jon struggled against a will, that wasn't his, to clamp his mouth shut. She opened her eyes in confusion and saw him eyeing her lips pensively.

He seemed to be struggling with something; he clenched his jaw several times and finally blew out an exasperated breath.

"You're mine as I'm yours and nothing you can say will make me leave you right now." Jon said fiercely before sweeping down to place his lips over hers in a demanding kiss.

Without giving her a chance to stop him, he pulled her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Sam hardly had time to register the color of the furs on the bed because she was instantly lying on her back with Jon divesting her of her dress.

In between heated kisses Sam started to unlace his britches as Jon pulled his tunic over his head. Soon his kisses were more aggressive; less tongue and more teeth. Sam swore she heard growls coming from his soft lips and couldn't help but giggle in delight.

"There is nothing funny about this," he spoke and dipped to claim her lips more gently.

She reached up and touched his cheek, smiling up at him with encouragement. "Whatever you do don't stop Jon Snow."

"I won't." With a deep determined breath he began to undress her, slower this time with control in his actions.

When they finally joined as one, he groaned thickly against the ridges of her ear.. The feelings that swelled from her weren't entirely erotic. It didn't matter to Sam how his filling her completely felt amazing, or painful; with a low hum of appreciation, he began to move in and out of her, clenching and unclenching his fist in her hair. It no longer mattered if just minutes ago she was furious with him; what mattered was that with every thrust she felt his undying love, his faith, his possession of her. She knew that he loved her as sure as she knew she loved him. The warm sensation of security swelled in her chest and consumed her as if she'd found sudden shelter from all the horrific things shes been through. With every thrust she felt connected to him on a deeper level than she'd ever been with anybody else. She was giving herself to him as surely as he was giving himself over to her.

As it was, he filled her completely like no other man did and it was only a hint of pain at the end of every stroke of pleasure. Even though he was being slightly rough with her, when he gripped her waist or when he fisted her hair tightly, she knew he was demonstrating how much he cherished and loved her.

Thrusts became pounding, deep moans became broken praises and soon Jon pulled her hair tightly into his fists and buried his face into her neck, letting out a strangled groan. She tightened her hold around his back and kissed his shoulder blade as he came violently inside of her.

"Gods" he hissed against her neck, and a little sigh left her lips as his breath touched her highly sensitized flesh. "Forgive me," he rasped and then looked down at her, his eyes still glazed over from pleasure. "Forgive me," he said again.

Sam could not help but looking rather smug. "I suppose." She pursed her lips a little, more out of amusement than anything. What did he expect? She was his, of course he was forgiven. She was his as he was hers.

A small grin split across his face. He thrust lightly, reminding her that he was still inside of her and still very much aroused and Sam responded with a surprised gasp.

"You suppose?" He growled teasingly, looking all too pleased with himself.

His hair was all mussed up, and sweat covered both their naked chests. Both passion and satisfaction showed in his face.

She simply sighed out, "I love you."

A beautiful smile took over his face and then his lips were on hers.

"As I love you," he breathed against her lips and they began to move indulgently with one another. Slower this time, he began to thrust in and out of her. Never breaking their kiss, he slipped one hand down to her clit and began languidly stroking her there as he moved inside of her. Pants turned into moans before she started calling out his name, her fingernails digging into his back.

The slight sting only made the pleasure intensify, and soon he was roughly taking her again. When she came a second time he quickly pulled out and turned her onto her stomach and pulled her up to her knees as he positioned himself to thrust into her once again. He pounded into her until her arms gave out on her and she collapsed onto the furs with a long moan.

This only made him more savage as he pounded into her so hard the bed shook. A growl was her only warning before he spent himself inside her once again. Once he situated her against his chest she allowed sleep to finally take her.

His soft kiss on her temple and promise of love forever drifted into her mind as dreams of their future took over.

xxx

Sam awoke to the gentle sunlight wafting into the room through the opened window. The freezing gust of wind went unnoticed as the heat of the fire Jon had built for her had her snuggling into the feather pillow that smelled of him.

She must have drifted off again because when she awoke again the sun had moved and as she sat up she found herself alone on a large rumpled bed and struggled several moments to place herself.

The strong scent sweat, sex, and Jon permeated the furs as well as her body and last night came back to her instantly.

Her limbs felt heavy and sore, as she tossed the fur aside. Wincing at the ache pain between her legs she got out of the bed and started to dress, eager to see the children. Since they were in the chambers next to hers she didn't have to go far to see her family.

A brilliant smile took over her face when she saw Jon rocking Lyanna and Rickon playing on the floor with Tommen. Bran was no where to be seen and Sam imagined he was probably off with Myrcella.

While she knew they would need to start making plans as to what their next move would be, and something told her Jon would be going back with his dragon to find Robb, she decided for just a couple of hours she would enjoy this time with her family before their world would be disrupted again and the worry of losing Jon for good would completely take over her mind.

xxx

Robb was furious. He would rip her head off if she didn't start to answer his questions immediately.

A long suffering sigh escaped Melisandre as she debated on how to answer his questions without him killing her on the spot.

Finally just seconds before Robb was about to launch himself at her, she found her voice.

"I didn't see this outcome because of his powers. Like yours they are growing, I'm not powerful enough to see his future."

"I didn't ask about his future, I asked about hers!" Robb raged.

"When he found her, her future became intertwined with his, I couldn't have seen this." Her defense was seriously lacking but she was tired of all the games. Sam was where she should be, she really had no reason to keep up the charade.

Robb grinded his teeth as he narrowed his eyes at the unafraid priestess. She wasn't even slightly remorseful. Something wasn't right...

**_She planned this. _**

Just as he reached out to break her treacherous neck, a loud horn broke him out of his murderous mindset.

Melisandre grinned as she watched thousands of men charging them from the mountainside to their left. Leading the charge was a very drunken but jolly King Robert carrying a heavy war hammer as he rode a shiny black stallion bearing the sign of a stag.

Robb scoffed at the idiocy of them trying to attack _him and his army. _


	57. Chapter 57

Warning... Sam is being her typical over dramatic self in this chapter...

**Chapter 57**

Robb watched as the King and his men charged with a small smile playing on his lips. Even though he would rather be heading in the direction of Sam, he couldn't pass up the opportunity to slay that fat bastard King once and for all.

Robb was quick to mask his face in a look of boredom, even as a sinister sort of giddiness elated him, being able to battle once more. He sauntered through throngs of undead and soldiers as they fought until he was just yards away from Robert has he belligerently yelled out at the men he knocked to the ground with his war hammer.

With soundless footsteps, he trod forward like a ghost past the men as they fell. He had no care for the consequence, only the ever present reminder of time—such little time he had, before his love got further and further away from him.

King Robert had just swung his hammer and knocked one of the White Walkers several yards away with an impressive strength that even Robb had to admire. This didn't stop him from approaching when the laughing Kings back was turned as he hollered out how 'damn good that felt'.

A more perfect opportunity couldn't have presented itself. Robb lifted his hand and froze the war hammer mid-air, freezing it solid all the way down to the Kings hand.

"What in the hells?" Robert yelled as he dropped the hammer to the ground.

"You should watch your surroundings your grace." Robb taunted as he landed a solid kick to the Kings oversized gut, causing him to fall to his knees in agony.

Robb's smile grew as several of the Kings Knights attacked him from all sides, and Robb swatted them away like flies.

Robb couldn't help but gaze raptly at his victim, his redden cheeks, the way he pretended not to tremble under his stare icy stare.

"Are you afraid?" Robb asked with a taunting edge to his voice.

"Of you? Hells no, you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that!" Robert bellowed showing absolutely no fear. Robb's smirk dropped and anger flashed through his eery eyes.

The Kings men watched in horror as their leader was frozen solid, into an icy statue then smashed with his own war hammer, Robb tucking it away as a trophy.

xxx

Melisandre sat before the fire with her eyes closed and hands clenched, listening to men slaughtered tended to take a lot out of her. She wanted to help them, but knew there was nothing she could do. Only Jon had the power to stop this and he was with Sam, as he should be. This war was far from over and she knew the worst was yet to come. She had been trying to see the location of Dany, and could only pick up jumbled pictures of her in a desert. Her dragons were far too young to be of use, even though the girl herself was ready. She knew when the time came that Jon could summon the other dragons but as of right now it would be no help. Robb would slaughter the younglings as soon as he found them.

Quiet foot steps pulled her from her thoughts, making her shiver in fear.

"Where is she?" Robb demanded from behind her.

"I cannot see her Master." Melisandre lied. She clearly saw that Sam was in bed with Jon, they were making love and hopefully creating Jon's son.

"You're lying. You tell me before I remove your head to show what happens to people who betray me."

Melisandre was sick of him, sick of his threats and sick of pretending.

"You're right, I am lying. There is nothing you can do now though, The chosen one is growing in power every day and you will never defeat him." Melisandre stood from her crouch to face the fuming man in front of her.

"What of my son? Surely she is carrying my son and there is nothing that will stop us from taking what is ours." Robb's eyes narrowed when Melisandre chuckled.

"She will never give you a child. I made sure of that, you were a fool to think you could force your child in to her. She is too strong for you, always has been. She would have never given you a son even if I had not prevented it."

Melisandre struggled as Robb wrapped both his large hands around her neck, choking her with as much force as he could without snapping her neck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Robb yelled.

"I kept her from carrying your child. I imagine she should be carrying **_his_** soon enough." Melisandre managed a smile even though she could hardly speak let alone breathe.

Robb loosened his hold on her, only to turn her around and press his chest against her back. His skin was ice cold and made her cringe at how unnatural it felt.

"Grey Wind come, dinner time..." Robb called, and she watched in dread as the giant wolf trotted forward, emitting a low growl the closer he came to them.

"Do you want to know what it feels like to be eaten alive?" Robb whispered into her ear before forcing her onto her knees in front of Grey Wind.

Melisandre writhed in his arms, horrified by the turn in events. Screams fell dead in her throat, as she was too shocked to make a sound as the wolf with the cold blue eyes circled her. Robb held her tightly pressed to his body, his hold unrelenting. None of her magic seemed to be working against Robb's iron hold and strength.

A feral growl was her only warning as she felt large teeth tear into her arm, almost ripping it clean off. A gasp escaped her lips, too surprised to even scream until GreyWind started to pull. The sound of flesh ripping, and bones snapping was all she could hear other than her screams of pure agony. Just when she thought it was over she heard a dark chuckle above her. She twisted her head to look up at the man she did everything to defeat and watched as his eyes glazed over with pure lust. He _enjoye_d this.

Before GreyWind could go in for another bite he called him off. She dropped to the dirt in relief, clutching the stump that used to be her arm.

"Now, you will tell me where she is and how I can get her with child." Robb ordered icily, still clutching onto her remaining arm.

When Melisandre kept silent he sighed and watched as Grey Wind ripped at her torn arm from a few yards away.

"Go clean her up," Robb said at last, releasing her with a slight distasteful shove. The small terrified servant that Robb had taken for Sam nodded and went to work on helping the priestess, her eyes wide and terrified.

xxx

Jon struggled in his sleep, not wanting to watch anymore. Robb was _torturing_ the poor woman, and he couldn't stand to see his once beloved brother be so cruel.

His mind struggled to look away as Grey Wind ripped her arm off and Jon prayed that he stopped there. Realizing he had no choice but to watch the scene unfold, Jon tried to focus on what the witch said. Her words were too jumbled through her cries to make much out and once again he tried to wake himself up. When consciousness seemed to come back to him, he felt another presence there with him, witnessing the brutality as he was.

A silvered hair girl with violet eyes appeared through the fog, eyes wide with sorrow as she watched the scene before them.

"Who are you?" Jon questioned as he stepped towards her. When her shocked eyes met his, she seemed confused.

"You can see me?" the girl no older than himself asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" Jon questioned again.

"Daenerys Targaryen" the girl said just ask Jon was shaken from his sleep.

When his eyes opened they met the dark, chocolate colored eyes that made his heart race. Sam's brow was furrowed as she put her palm to his forehead/

"You're sweating, are you unwell?" Sam asked in concern.

When Jon sat up and ran his fingers through his sweaty curls, he heard a loud gasp come from behind him. He turned his head as Sam slowly backed away from their bed, a look of complete horror covering her features.

Jon attempted to climb out of the bed but Sam's shrill '"No" stopped him. Looking down in confusion he finally saw what she was seeing. His hands were covered in flames. He gasped and tried to put them out, only causing the fire to spread to the furs on the bed. When he finally managed to put them out, he looked up to see if Sam was hurt. She seemed fine so he once again made to get out of the bed only to be stopped by another scream from her as she flattened herself against the wall.

"Sam, I'm not going to hurt you," he'd said- cautiously as if edging around a wild animal- and naturally she disregarded every word. After all, if you have to tell someone you're not going to hurt them it means you're probably going to do just that. "Just calm down and let me check to see if you're burned."

He once again tried to approach her, only to be hit with a large tray that she had thrown, he grumbled under his breath seeing it was their breakfast. Jon sighed and tried to back away and give her some space and that would have worked out swimmingly. Perhaps they could have both spoken calmly about the situation and worked out what was happening together.. However, Sam was a terrified young woman who valued her life dearly. Hence, being alone in a closed space with a person who could set anything and everything on fire, seemed like the beginning of an ending for her. She would have gladly articulated that logic to him if her dread-filled emotions weren't outflanking her, boxing her in with madness. A million thoughts streamed through her head.

He was reacting to every emotion that crossed her face with an answering expression and it filled her with even more trepidation. Her breath was coming in shallowly. She knew what was happening to her but felt powerless to stop it: the overpowering thoughts, the flood of emotions, and the hyperventilation. She was in the midst of having another complete breakdown slash panic attack.

He could see where this was going... She would do something drastic and dangerous.

"Sam, don't do it," he'd warned with fear lacing his own dark voice but it couldn't be stopped. Jon again made the mistake of making a sudden move towards her and she screamed a piercing scream so loud everyone in the castle could hear it, and maybe even further.

When she was done screaming bloody murder and had commanded the attention of everyone within a mile radius she pointed one accusing finger at a very resigned looking Jon and shouted, "Don't come anywhere near me. You- you…_stay away!_" The loud accusation was followed in true dramatic fashion when Sam felt the corners of her vision eat away like burning film into darkness and her knees give out. She then fainted, collapsing into the arms of Jon who was sighing obscenities under his breath.

xxx

"But Osha-" she began to protest for the umpteenth time only to be silenced with a simple quelling hand. Damn his stoicism. By this point she fully resembled a petulant child; pout, crossed arms, and all.

"He says he won't hurt you, that he can control it." Osha answered, a little annoyed that she was having to be in the middle of this battle of wills. Jon had been yelling through the locked chamber door for over an hour to realize that the girl he loved more than anything had climbed out their window and taken all of the children into the servants hall to hide them in Osha's room.

Sam had been firm in her decision to keep him away until she was sure he wouldn't start throwing flames at them all by accident. Osha decided she would let him handle her over-dramatic Lady and unlocked the chamber door while Sam was rocking Lyanna.

When the door was opened to reveal Jon, Sam took him in from his boots upwards to his fists clenched tensely at his sides, up to tousled curly locks then back down to his face which was set in perhaps the most feral expression she'd ever seen. Her mouth opened but only a thin little scream came out. Instantly she put Lyanna in Osha's arms and gave her the darkest scowl she could muster before facing the man she loved.

Jon was boiling with fury: at himself, the situation, everyone. Everyone being Sam who he spent the last couple hours promising through a door that he would not set her and the children on fire. The woman he loved was infuriating, ridiculous, and a god damned drama queen. He would be surprised if she hadn't, by now, talked up a storm: sending ravens out to his father and everyone she knew with her hysteria. It would just be peachy if the absurd pain in the ass got Robb's attention. And it wouldn't be long at the rate of her theatrics.

And now it fell to him wholly to, "calm her down". Something he had to still work out, not to mention why he was suddenly able to start fire with this bare hands, he was completely inept to undertake either of these things on. When could he just get a damn break?

A hard shove shook him out of his thoughts. For a girl claiming to be afraid for her life he was surprised she had no qualms over attacking him.

"Stop it" Jon roared, finally snapping.

xxx

Sam furled herself in the armchair directly across Jon clutching a blanket in her hands as if it were a deadly weapon and shooting venom tipped darts his way. Meanwhile he at least, it seemed, had the remorse to avert his eyes while she cut her eyes at him. He was doing what he did when he was nervous or thoughtful of something, Sam observed as she watched him comb his hands through his hair worriedly. She let out a resentful huff.

He not only forced himself into the room uninvited but proceeded to subdue her thoroughly as she wailed, threw objects at him, and beat her fists against his chest until her hands were sore, until finally he lifted her up as though she were weightless and threw her down into the chair she currently resided, bidding her to stay put or else.

"Sam, I know you're frightened, I am too but this is not the reaction I needed from you. This isn't helpful and frankly you're scaring the children." Jon said slowly.

"Ha, they should be frightened. Did you see your hands? You think I'll allow you to touch our daughter after seeing that? Jon I love you but I will kill you if you even attempt to lay one hand on her right now." Sam spat.

"I wasn't going to touch her, I would never put her in that kind of danger."

"So," she began in a low accusatory voice that made him suddenly feel as though he were being cross examined. But his anger had sizzled down to annoyance after their very physical tiff and now he was in the mood to get this over with, even if it did mean humoring her.

His eyes shot upwards from the floor and met hers in silent aggravation. His voice was even and deliberate but entirely unable to mask his growing exasperation. "Sam, what part of, 'I'm not going to hurt you' don't you understand?"

"Well, of course I don't think you would do it on purpose, but you need to get that" she waved her hands at him "under control."

Jon sighed as he nodded, he wasn't planning on touching anyone until he had it under control and he was a bit hurt she thought he would be so reckless.

"I promise you, I'll keep my hands to myself until I can control it." Jon said again, hoping this conversation would end quickly so he could go have his own minor break down privately.

Sams lips quirked into a small smile before she nodded and stood and started approaching him warily.

He was shocked when she leaned down and pecked his lips before pulling back.

"I trust you, go work on it and come see me when you have it under control." Sam said, seemingly fine now.

Sam watched him go with a frown, while she had been terrified and taking jabs on the surface, she had finally began to think rationally about the situation and what it meant for them and this war. He had powers, more than what she had assumed.

A slow infectious grin spread across her dimpled face. Jon was more powerful than she thought possible, and now he had a bigger advantage over Robb that he hadn't before. Jon not only had a dragon, but he could use fire on his own. They may actually make it through this and finally be a family..

Never once did she wonder why suddenly he had this ability.


	58. Chapter 58

Okay, this is another all Sam and Jon chapter.. Don't worry I'll be showing Arya and Gendry along with the Kingslayer and Sansa next chapter. I just felt Sam and Jon needed some good times. I've also posted a video as a tribute to Blair in Gossip girl. She is really where I decided to base Sam's character off of. I've always loved her character and even though I'm a Team Blair/Chuck, I think that my video may tend to show a Team Blair/Dan side... Honestly this is just really because I wanted to show how much Blair's character really loved Chuck through anything and everything, like Sam does with Jon. Although Jon isn't a cruel douchebag like Chuck tends to be, so if you like Chuck don't worry... I'm all about Blair and Chuck just liked showing this side of her. The video is on my youtube.

Chapter 58

All eyes might have been on the Jon as he practiced using his new flame throwing power out in the court yard, but Jon's were only on Sam as she lounged against the railing holding Lyanna while doing what looked like gossiping with a gaggle of servants and ladies that lived in and near the keep. How she could go from being utterly terrified of him one day, and then next out there conquering the keep as if she was the damn Queen of the Twins was beyond him. She amazed him while frustrating him, and he figured their life would always be like this. And he was fine with that. He'd rather spend a lifetime fighting with her, than doing anything else. He loved her more and more each moment he spent in her presence but sometimes she just _exhausted_ him.

Jon decided to indulge her and just watch as the women circled the obviously gleeful Sam. She loved the attention and soaked it up with a smirk that made his heart flutter. He realized that she had been seriously lacking in female company and felt a tad guilty that she would not be able to stay much longer in the Twins. He hadn't told her yet, but his father was on his way south to pick up Sam and the children to take back to Winterfell. He knew Sam would be extremely upset to be separated from him so soon and decided to wait to tell her until it was the last possible moment. There weren't as many women around Winterfell as the Twins and his quilt doubled when he knew what kind of reception awaited her from Lady Catelyn. She despised him and would surely treat Sam horribly, no doubt Lyanna would suffer too.

Although, if Lady Stark knew what was best for her, she wouldn't do anything to hurt their daughter. Sam may allow Cate to treat her badly, if she was feeling generous but never would she put up with any ill treatment of their precious daughter.

Jon had a lot to worry about when thinking of their daughter. What if he failed and Robb killed him? There would be no one who could stop him from going after Sam and their daughter. Sam would die fighting, and Lyanna would be left alone. Or worse, Robb would take her. Who knows what he would do to the little girl. He couldn't fail, his family depended on him. His shoulders felt so heavy with the burden he could hardly eat or sleep.

Everyone was depending on him. He must defeat his brother, which was horrible to even consider. He didn't want to kill Robb. He loved Robb, there was no easy solution to this. He would do what he had to for his family and protect the woman he loved and their daughter.

Jon sighed as he pulled out his sword and concentrated on moving the flame through the blade and aiming it at the practice dummy he had set up. Giggles were heard from behind him and he rolled his eyes.

"He's very handsome while doing that." one of the random ladies said who Sam couldn't for the life of her remember her name.

"Paws off. He's mine, ladies." When Jon overheard and gave her an annoyed look, Sam gave her best"Who me?" expression.

"He's like a _god,_ in **_every_** way," Sam announced loudly and the ladies giggled as she did. Her voice rose by decimals. "Like in EVERY way." Sam said again reaching down to take another large gulp of her wine goblet.

Jon saw this and cursed before he strode over to her in a hurry. He stopped right behind her.

Hearing him clear his throat she turned around. Upon seeing his expression the realization hit her and her alcohol warmed blood flooded her face.

He smirked and gave a little nod. "Ladies. Please excuse us." One hand lifted the drink out of hers and set it down and the other snaked around her waist, lifting her effortlessly off her feet. He nodded to Osha who had been holding Lyanna now and wondered how long she had been out there drinking while he practiced.

"I think drinking times over, Sam," he said as he led her away.

She pouted and gave a wine. "What? No. I'm fine."

Jon only chuckled and shook his head. So this was how she was dealing with all of this. He didn't blame her one bit. He was wondering how she found the strength to move on and would allow her this to an extent. He drew the line at her telling the ladies of the Keep things that could ruin both her and Lyanna's reputation for good. It was bad enough as it was, he imagined this brother swapping would ruin her good name for good.

Not to mention she left her noble husband, for his bastard brother. Having a husband who is the great other set on destroying the world also couldn't help either. No, he wouldn't allow her to get drunk and make her look even worse.

She realized that he was leading her up to the chambers they had been staying and worriedly looked for Osha who had been carrying their daughter.

"Shes fine, just come with me." Jon whispered into her ear.

She blinked several times at his charming lopsided smile, surprised as she was expecting to be scolded. Sam nodded and stepped closer to him. slipping her arm through his as he led them up the stairs.

After they were alone in the chambers, Jon pulled her into his arms to hold her. She felt his arm around the small of her back and feet leave the floor without effort. She giggled as he started to sway as if they were dancing, and she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent.

After swaying for several minutes to music only they heard in their hearts, Jon kissed the top of her head before telling her he loved her.

She made a, "hmm" sound and leaned against his chest. "So you're not upset?"_  
_

His lips curled upwards. "No. Clearly I can't trust you with secrets."

She scoffed and made injured face.

"So I'm just going to have to keep your lips busy at all times." Gently, his lips brushed hers. She responded warmly but he pulled back observing her with a grin.

Sam's frown soon turned into a shocked giggle as she was suddenly swept off her feet and carried to the bed. She shivered as his hands ran down the length of her back and back up as he slowly unlaced her dress with a skill that she didn't think he had. Soon her dress was pulled down to expose her bare chest.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever beheld." He whispered as he brought his lips to her skin, placing cool kisses along her lower rib back up before he caught a taut nipple in between his lips.

Sam moaned and clutched his hair as he suckled her, crying out when one of his hands slowly crept up her leg in between her thighs where she needed him most.

Jon groaned and closed his eyes as his finger made contact with her warmth and tightness, and slipped his finger into her as he felt her wetness soak him.

"I love you so much, you belong to me as I belong to you." he murmured reverently against her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth stumbled over her nipple.

He lavished the other nipple with the same attention as more soft moans flurried from her lips. He paused, mesmerized by that sound and her heady scent filling the room. He needed her now.

"I love you, and I belong to you as you belong to me" She murmured in a voice that could only be described as a soft purr.

He let out a little breath and pulled her lips down to him, letting his mouth communicate his need for her.

He gently guided her onto her back as he pulled the dress all the way off, he inhaled the heady mixture of lust and her sex into his senses. For a moment he just eyed her appreciating.

He quickly began to undress as her hips began to squirm. With a grin he used both of his hands to hold her still as he lowered his body onto hers. Wordlessly, he snatched her lips with his as he finally entered her. His thrusts were soft and slow as he continued kissing her for all he was worth.

A little whimper flurried between them and he kissed her harder, barely registering that he might be hurting her. He pulled back and she cried out in protest, wrapping her thighs around his waist to trap him in between them.

As his thrusts started to quicken and become harder, a very thin scream escaped her lips and it sang to the most primitive depths of his soul. He wanted to make her scream again and again. He leaned into her again and began to feast on her delicate skin, pressing urgent kisses along her neck as she met each of his thrusts with one of her own.

His thumb began to gently circle her clit while her hands grasped his shoulders. The sounds she was making were enough to make him explode if he hadn't been concentrating on not setting her and the bed on fire.

Her hips moved with him even faster, causing another thin scream to pierce his ears just as his lips grazed her neck. Her arms reached up and fisted his hair with all her strength. He felt her walls flutter around him. "Jon…" she vaguely moaned and then released his locks from her vice grip as she gripped his bottom to pull him into her harder.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were hooded and her lips were slightly parted, she was glowing. He couldn't hold it any longer seeing her look up at him that way. He came in several short jerks, feeling his seed coat her inner walls as they vibrated still in the throws of her own bliss.

He didn't hurt her. She smiled up at him pulling him into her lips with a soft kiss.

"You wouldn't ever hurt me." She murmured reading his thoughts. He rested his head on her chest as she slowly ran her fingers through his dark sweaty curls.

"I'm so afraid I'll hurt you. I cannot lose you ever again, I wouldn't survive it." He whispered, ashamed of his weakness.

"Don't be afraid of that. You need to only think of what you must do, you need to survive this. I cannot bear it if I lost you either." Sam whispered into his hair.

Several minutes passed with them both thinking of what could happen, how they could once again be torn apart. Jon finally spoke, words she dreaded to hear.

"What did he do to you?" Jon asked, pain feeling his voice. Sam closed her eyes and silently apologized for the lie she was about to tell.

"He didn't do anything, he didn't hurt me. He mostly just concentrated on building his army." Sam said, hoping her voice wasn't as shaky as she felt.

Jon's eyes fluttered closed as he heard the lie. Robb _hurt_ her. He hurt her so much that she wasn't willing to tell him about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Jon whispered as he pulled her tighter against him, feeling her heart beat under his cheek.

"You did protect me, thinking of you always gave me hope that I would survive. Nothing anyone can ever do could ever hurt me when I know you're out there, searching for me."

Jon had to swallow hard before he could speak. He leaned up and made sure her dark eyes met his grey ones.

"I'll always be searching for you, if we're separated know that I will always find you, nothing would keep us apart." he vowed.

Sam's eyes met his, as tears filled them. "Promise that you will come back to us, that you will survive no matter what." she demanded.

"I promise." Jon's words would be what she would hold on to.


	59. Chapter 59

**I've stolen a line from GG, some of you may recognize it...**

**Chapter 59**

Fate hated her.

Fate was out to destroy her.

Her life sucked.

She couldn't breathe.

Damn, he smelled good.

She was suffocating. She pressed her hand to her chest. She felt dizzy, but she had to keep her composure. She wouldn't let him see how upset she was. No, he wouldn't get that out of her. Not today...

4 Hours prior...

Jon paced in agitation holding the letter in his fist, re-reading it for the seventh time since it came an hour before.

The Kingslayer had sent a Raven with a message that said he, and his fathers men were trapped in a small village, surrounded by Robb and his army. They wanted Jon to bring his dragon and help, which honestly he wasn't really too keen on leaving his family to help the Lannisters, that was until he read on that not only did they have Sansa with them but Arya too. Jon wiped sweat from his brow as he considered how he was going to tell Sam he had to leave her.

He knew she would want him to help his sisters, but he didn't want to see her fear, or worse more tears. These past few days had been almost heaven, aside from the minor spats they would get into in between their vigorous lovemaking.

She would be hurt that he hadn't told her that his father was on his way to get them.

She would be afraid for his safety.

And she would fear that they would never see each-other again. Because, he feared it too.

xxx

"You What?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Jon slowly repeated himself, feeling the explosion coming.

Her nostrils flared. She would**_ not _**yell at him... . She needed to say something...

She took a sharp breath.

She glanced at the floor.

She sighed.

Jon watched nervously as he watched her attempt to control herself.

Her mouth felt dry.

"Ok, I'm coming with you," she declared, turning on her heels. She started to toss items around their chambers, as Jon watched on in confusion.

"What are you doing?" He finally questioned.

"Packing, who knows when or if I'll be back here. I only have a couple of dresses, but that is better than nothing." Sam said as she started to search through the few items she had gotten when she had arrived in the Twins. She missed her things... everything she ever owned was now scattered around the Seven and she didn't have a damn thing left besides a couple of ratty dresses she managed to find when they arrived.

Jon's brow furrowed before he understood. What was she thinking? She'd ride on the back of the dragon with Lyanna strapped to her back? Crazy woman. He cursed himself for loving a woman so difficult.

"No Sam, you cannot come with me. You must stay here. My father is on his way and will take you back to Winterfell."

Sam dropped the random shoe she had been holding and stared at him blankly.

"No." She stated simply.

"No?" what?

"We're coming with you." Sam stated and swiftly exited the chambers, returning moments later with a drowsy Lyanna.

Jon watched on as she laid their daughter on the bed, who looked up at him with wide eyes as she shoved her little fist into her mouth. Sam had started searching for something before she smiled and came back, carrying a thick wool blanket. She started to measure it before using a small dagger to cut it, as he watched on.

He didn't understand until what she was making until she started to tie it around the front of her chest. It appeared to be some type of sling. He'd seen the servants around Winterfell wearing something similar when they had their infants with them as they worked.

**_She has lost her god damn mind._**

**_xxx_**

Jaime Lannister wasn'[t afraid of much, but this, he would readily admit he was terrified of. He watched helplessly as thousands of White Walkers continued to climb up the wall of the old fort they had been held up in. His fathers army almost completely wiped out that first day, leaving the stragglers around to try and find ways inside their refuge.

He'd sent several Ravens out for help and none answered back besides Ned Stark who was almost to the Twins. Unfortunately that was too far to be of any use. He thought Jon would have come back for them, he had heard tale of the Stark Bastard flying around with his large black dragon, killing thousands of Robb's men. He figured Jon was tied up dealing with some silly Samantha drama that had him too occupied to actually do his job.

What use is a chosen one to be the savior if he has a spoiled, drama queen taking up all of his time?

Jaime had to admit though, he did miss that spoiled brat. She was one of the few people who would tell it straight. Well to him at least, He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, but she was a 95lb package of girly evil that was a force to be reckoned with.

**xxx**

"Sam, you cannot come with me, and I would never ever take Lyanna on the dragon, to fight white walkers!" Jon yelled.

She completely ignored him once again, now lifting Lyanna up from the bed and putting her into the sling. Sam cringed when a big glob of drool dropped onto the front of her dress.

"That's going to stain," she assured him, as she started to dab at the wet spot with a rag and then Lyanna's face.

"Samantha, stop it. Listen to me." Jon yelled, feeling beyond angry.

She let Lyanna naw on her hand as she picked up a few more unnecessary items to pack into his bag, slyly slipping them in as if he wouldn't notice.

"I think she's teething." Sam said, as she went to pick up cloak that has been draped over a chair.

Jon finally had it.

"Give me Lyanna." he ordered with his arms out.

Sam finally looked up to meet his eyes before she searched for some type of answer around the eerily quiet room. When Jon took another step towards her, she scrambled out of the way, almost tripping over a table in an attempt to avoid his arms.

Lyanna started to babble things that made no sense, seeming to enjoy the little game her parents seemed to be playing. She bounced in the sling as Jon eyed it. It didn't look like it was very sturdy and he was worried Lyanna would soon be falling out of it. Sam had decided to hide on the other side of the table out of his reach, and when she saw him eyeing her sling she quickly wrapped an arm around Lyanna, showing that she had no intention of allowing her to fall.

"Lets just give Lyanna to Osha and we will talk about this like adults." Jon pleaded, fearing for Sam's sanity.

She only blinked innocently at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Here, just give me the baby and we can talk about this."

Sam only eyed him with suspicion before taking another step back, ready to bolt at any sign of movement. She had no plan, but she thought if she still held on to Lyanna, maybe she could still figure something out. Handing the child over meant him walking out without them and she couldn't live through that.

Lyanna looked up to Jon as he watched helplessly and used her little fist to rub her right eye.

She was tired and would soon be crying like she did every evening before bed. Sam hated this and he knew this may be the only way to get the child out of her arms and into Oshas so he could lock her up until he left them.

An hour later found them both still in a stand off, Jon feeling desperate and Sam doing everything to avoid him as she paced on her side of the room. Sam had started to look out the window when it happened.

Lyanna was watching Jon with tired eyes before she looked up to her mother and scrunched up her tiny face and started bawling.

"Oh, no, no... please no." Sam cried, bouncing the crying baby in her arms.

She didn't deal with crying babies, Osha did that for her. She started to panic as Lyanna's cries only got louder.

After rocking and singing to her, Lyanna only wailed louder, hiccupping and making her little chest rise and fall rapidly.

"Love, please stop." Sam begged as she kissed Lyanna's dark head.

After the crying continued Sam seemed to come up with a plan. Jon saw her eyes light up as she made to move around the other side of the table and run for the door.

"Rickon" she called, "Jon wants yo – watch it!" Sam screeched at Jon as she barely escaped his hands as they almost caught her as she ran out the door. She was faster than he gave her credit for.

"Osha, keep the boys in their room!" Jon yelled as Sam climbed over a banister to beat him to the door that held the boys.

Thankfully, the door was quickly locked right as Sam reached it. She pounded on it until Jon came up behind her, and dodged his hands once again.

Jon could hear Osha and the boys laughing through the door.

"This isn't funny" Jon snapped as he made to block Sam from going past him. She was cornered and eyed him like a wild animal. She even eyed his crotch and he took a step back, expecting her knee him.

Unfortunately Hoder had wondered into the hall and saw them squared off.

"Hoder." Hoder stated simply, making Sam's eyes brighten.

"Hoder, get my bag from the room!" Sam yelled to him as she made to move past Jon before he blocked her once again, forcing her to retreat back into the corner and glare at him.

"Where do you think you're going Sam? Stop this, give me the baby!" Jon pleaded.

"If we're not coming with you, we're going somewhere else. I won't wait around while Robb comes for us again. Hoder, get my bag." Sam demanded again, making Hoder scramble out of the hall, away from them both.

Jon glanced at her, then at the baby, who started sobbing again. He was getting a headache.

"She needs to be fed and put down for the night." Jon said as he pointed at their daughter who without her notice, had latched onto her dress, as she rubbed her snotty nose all over it. Sam yelped and yanked the fabric from her fingers, making her only sob louder.

"Just go already, we don't need you." Sam said with a sneer.

Jon glared at her, and she glared back.

And that was when she spotted it. A little brown… pebble on floor.

She scrunched up her face and walked to it, ignoring his angry looks. There were… a lot of pebbles. A little trail of them.

Sam looked down to her dress as she noticed there was a brown smear, and she lifted the sling that had their crying daughter and blanched.

"Shit…" she whispered with realization.

xxx

Their fight was quickly put on hold when Sam realized she had shit smeared all over her, and Jon hid a grin as Sam cried as she ordered Osha to clean it. It took shit to get their daughter out of her arms and Jon was flabbergasted. He was sure she would fight him all night, but no, shit helped him win this battle.

Now Sam, who seemed to be too distracted with trying to get the dress off without it actually touching her skin, was too busy to notice that her daughter was now hidden away in another room with a maid on Jon's orders that the child be hidden until he left. He didn't think Sam would actually leave with their daughter and leave the boys behind once he was gone. He knew she would just to spite him while he was there to watch, but knew her too well to think she'd abandon them after he was gone. But now all was left was to tell the boys that he had to leave, and pray that they wouldn't take the news as badly as Sam did.

He hated leaving on bad terms, but every minute he stayed his sisters were in danger. Sam was being selfish and he wasn't going to allow her to continue with this.

Jon cleared his throat and quietly asked Osha to give Sam and him a moment alone.

Sam could only stare blankly at him.

_He wouldn't leave without her. _

He _**couldn't**_, but he was.

Jon approached her and Sams eyes closed as he gently cupped her cheek and pulled her body into his.

"You know I must go. My sisters need me." Jon's eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I won't forgive you if you get killed, you know that right?" Sam questioned, holding back tears.

"I know." he sighed.

"I will loathe you for all of eternity if you don't come back.. your afterlife would be miserable and pointless without me." Sam urged.

"I know," he repeated as he leaned in for a kiss. She hummed against his lips and pulled him in closer to her, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth as she sucked urgently on it.

He felt himself harden as she moaned and ground against him. _Damn her, he didn't have time for this. _

He pulled away from her, causing her to pout.

"I'll be back so we can finish this," he promised as he eyed her swollen lips and porcelain skin, making her ever the perfect model of innocence and sweetness.

Looks _really_ could be deceiving.

xxx

Jon climbed on his dragon as Sam watched from the courtyard, tears were falling from her eyes as Rickon clung to her skirts.

"Come back to us." Sam called, as he nodded and smiled at his family. Bran was being held by Hoder as Osha held a sleeping Lyanna in her arms.

Jon forced himself to look away has he rode off, never seeing a sobbing Sam as she chased after him, screaming for him to come back.

xxx

Sam sat in utter dispair, in the darkened room. Her eyes narrowed as she heard Osha's footsteps before she swiftly entered the room she had been hiding away in since Jon's departure hours before.

"Milady, there's a raven here for the Queen. Its not good news."

Sam's eyes widened before she snatched the letter out of her hands reading it in haste.

"Oh no," Sam sighed, not liking that Jon had left her to deliver_ this_ news. She doubted the Kings death would affect the Cersei who had been keeping to herself on the other side of the Castle, but she didn't look forward to telling Tommen and Myrcella. They were sweet children and would be hurt by this.

xxx

Sam's dreams of Jon were rudely interrupted by pounding on the door, startling her to the point of almost falling out of the bed. She had just gotten to bed just a few hours before, after telling the children the news of the Kings death, and as expected everyone besides Cersei was upset. Bran seemed to take it the hardest, taking it upon himself that his own brother murdered his betrothed's father.

"You need to come see this." Osha said urgently, helping Sam put on a robe over her thin night dress.

Sam was ushered out onto the top floor of the castle, and could hear a very drunk voice yelling hateful things out at the keep. Sam rushed over and shook Cersei, barely restraining herself from slapping the woman silly.

"You'll wake the children you lunatic!" Sam yelled, shaking her with every word.

Cersei pushed Sam away, causing Sam to fall into Osha's arms with a shriek.

"Get off me you whore!" Cersei yelled. "I don't want some _bastards_ whore telling me what to do, I'm the Queen!" Cersei spat.

Sam looked at her in shock before the word bastard sunk in... when it did she launched at her, grabbing a fistful of golden hair and yanking with all her might.

"HOW DARE YOU! CALL ME A WHORE, YOU'RE THE WHORE WHO SCREWS HER OWN BROTHER, YOU'RE A DISGUSTING OLD HAG!" Sam screeched as she continued to pull out handfuls of yellow hair.

Cersei screamed and tried to claw at Sam's arms which then caused Sam to pull tighter, tackling the woman to the ground.

They both rolled and fought as Sam over powered her and sat on her chest, holding her down.

"You keep your filthy mouth shut before I decide to tell everyone just how close Lannister's _really are_." Sam threatened, then cried out when Cersei managed to grab a fist full of her dark curls.

Sam screamed in pain as the woman pulled out a clump of her hair.

Without thinking twice Sam started to literally claw at the Queen's eyes, making Cersei scream out in pain.

They both continued to shriek and fight as they took turns fighting dirty until Sam had Cersei's long hair wrapped around her fist, forcing the screaming woman to hold still.

Osha was torn, part of her wanted to help her Lady pull every piece of golden hair out of that bitches head, but the other was afraid the children would wake and witness this debacle.

Cersei managed to escape Sam's hold by stomping on Sam's foot, making her cry out and release her. Osha decided to get in the middle of the two before they woke Lyanna; that babe cried her eyes out for hours that night and she had no plans of doing that again.

"I'll have you hanged for daring to put your hands on me" Cersei yelled as she attempted to comb out her hair with her fingers, checking to see how much was missing.

"Tell me something, did you watch as your brother pushed Bran from that tower?" Sam asked in a low voice. Osha froze on the spot hearing this.

"What does it matter?" Cersei spat with a dirty look that said she wasn't the least bit afraid of anyone knowing she was responsible for the Stark's boy fall.

"It matters a great deal. I can see in the Kingslayers eyes his guilt, his regret. In yours I don't see it. You don't feel bad for what you did to Bran, do you?" Sam asked, stepping closer as she clenched her fists.

Cersei sneered at Sam before laughing.

"I don't think much of it, why would I care?" Sams eyes became as black as coal and Osha didn't budge from her spot, waiting for what would happen next.

"You know I can actually forgive Jaime for his part... He did it because of his love for you, he didn't want you hurt. I can understand what it means to protect the one you love. You on the other hand, you didn't care. You don't love anyone besides your bastard children and that monster of a son that I thank to the gods isn't here anymore." Cersei's eyes narrowed in rage.

"Joffrey was worth ten of Bran."

Sam ignored that.

"So, you feel no guilt for what you did to that little boy?" Sam asked again, needing to hear the answer.

"Not one moment." Cersei said with a glare.

"Good, neither will I." Sam smiled.

Before Osha could stop it, Sam had moved around her and grabbed a hold of Cersei's arm, and the shocked Queen off the balcony they had been standing on.

Osha squeaked as she moved to the ledge and looked over, grimacing at seeing the Queen's dead eyes staring back up at them. Blood was slowly seeping out around her body, no one was around to see.

"You killed the Queen" Osha whispered in shock.

"No I didn't. She was drunk and fell." Sam said with an uncaring tone.

_Well that was that_, Osha thought.

xxx

Osha followed Sam as she slowly made her way back to her chambers.

"What are we going to do?" Osha asked again, fearing that Sam would be found out and beheaded.

"Nothing. They will find her in the morning." Sam removed her robe and climbed back into the bed. Osha eyed her as she moved to settle in a near by chair. She didn't want to leave her Lady after seeing that. Not that she cared one bit that the Queen was dead, but it was just discomforting to see Sam murder some one with no emotion, what so ever.

"Jon will never look at me the same way again." Sam finally sounded distraught as she pulled the furs up over her.

"She deserved it." Osha finally said, silently vowing to never tell another soul what she witnessed.

Sam ignored her as she closed her eyes. She'd killed before, but always in self defense. Never for revenge. Jon wouldn't love her anymore if he knew she was a monster like.. well like Chase and Robb. She wasn't any better than they were. Jon was far too good for her and she would lose him forever when he found out what she did. Not that she regretted it, she only regretted that she may lose Jon's love over it.

xxx

"I swear to the old and the new gods that if you try to take one more step out of this room I'll tie you down." Gendry threatened Arya who glared at him from across the room. She had been trying to sneak out since they'd been locked away in this damp and musty room the day before by that idiot Kingslayer. While she had been happy to see Sansa, she instantly wanted out of that prison they'd been held in.

The**_ Lannisters_ **were pretending to be all noble and protect them from her own brother. While Arya knew Robb wasn't the boy she grew up with, he was still a Stark and every fiber in her being told her to fight any _**Lannister**_ who went after a Stark, no matter if said Stark was leading an army of undead to kill everyone in the Kingdom.

She mostly wanted to just do something, anything really. She was bored out of her mind and the stupid Hound was guarding the door while Gendry watched her from inside.

Silly Sansa seemed happy to sit and sew with the needles and fabric the Kingslayer had found her.

_That was another problem._

The Kingslayer was acting too nice, while Sansa gave him goo-goo eyes, making Arya want to vomit all over them both.

Gendry seemed to just be happy to have a warm meal and a fur to sit on, Arya had to smirk at his content smile as he chewed on his drumstick.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Sam watched with dread as Lord Eddard Stark entered the courtyard with Catelyn not far behind him, making her cringe on the inside.

Just the look that bitch gave her was enough to make her blood run cold.

As if things weren't bad enough, now she had this to deal with.

She mentally added 'avoid the old hag' on her to do list.

After briefly checking her reflection in the silver serving tray one of the servants had been holding, Sam exited the castle like the queen of the Kingdom, donning the finest dress she could find in the whole damn keep and strutting towards her In-laws amidst the titters of the growing crowd of on lookers.

Osha came up behind her and whispered in her ear "What are we going to do, just walk up to her and pull her hair?"

Sam nearly laughed but withheld it. "For starters." She replied with a sly smile.

Sam felt Rickon clinging to her dress as usual and grinned knowing he chose to stay behind her instead of running to greet his mother like Bran had Hoder carry him to do.

After Ned greeted Sam with a stiff nod and did everything to avoid actually making eye contact, Sam looked to Cate for her greeting. When none came, and she was shoved aside as if she were a peasant, Sam wasn't surprised.

_Ah so this is what being treated like I have the plague feels like._ Sam pursed her lips in disappointment and followed Ned and Cate into the castle to get them settled into their chambers.

That night they all sat down for dinner in the large dining hall as Ned spoke to Bran about what all he'd seen and been through. Sam was barely paying attention to the conversation, instead watching as Lyanna dozed off in her arms. A bit of drool was dripping out of her puckered lips and Sam was struggling with the urge to wipe it away and risk waking up the infant and having her scream her head off for the rest of the evening.

The fear of her screams kept Sam from touching the drool.

Suddenly feeling as if she was being watched, she snapped her head in her direction of the heated glare of a very rigid looking Cate. Sam nearly jumped in her seat with a start when Cates eyes narrowed and she seemed to be telling her 'I will kill you in your sleep' with her cold blue eyes. Sam could only stare back at her in an unbreakable trance. Sam's eyes were trapped in a battle of wills, that she refused to lose.

"She's looking at you," Osha sneered with an edge into her ear as she approached to take Lyanna from her.

"Well that's quite obvious since I'm looking at her" Sam stammered without ever breaking her gauging gaze.

"Have you heard any word from the girls?" Ned asked, his voice barely reaching Sam's ears.

_I need to get that bitch off my back and fast. _

"Samantha, have you heard word?" Ned repeated.

Her eyes snapped to his before she blushed.

"Last I heard was from Jon hadn't found them yet."

Cate visibly shuddered at the mention of _**that **_name.

Ned seemed uncomfortable with the mention of his bastard sons name coming so nonchalantly from his other sons wife's mouth.

_Before I get her off my back I need to find a way to get him to allow me to keep the boys with me, without taking us back to that hell on ice they call a home. I couldn't stand being there without Jon and that old bitch to keep me company. _

She heard Ned sigh and realized he must have asked her a question while she was busy plotting. She reached for her wine glass and gulped it down in one go. When it wasn't immediately refilled she huffed and snapped her fingers for one of the fumbling servants to refill it.

She could see the disapproval written all over Ned's face and couldn't have cared less.

Sam knew one thing for certain, not only did she hate Catelyn Stark with a fiery passion, but Ned Stark was the dullest, most uninteresting man she had ever met.

She had gone into a daze again before she felt several sets of eyes focused in her direction. She cleared her throat and lifted her goblet, thanking the gods that it was being refilled frequently.

"I asked you a question," Cate spat at her.

Sam's eyes narrowed before she forced on a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"What you plan to do now that you no longer have a home, surely you don't mean to come back to Winterfell with us."

"Oh, don't worry, I'd rather live with the wildlings in the forest than live under the same roof as you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get drunk enough to make you all seem interesting."

Smirking as she passed every pair of wide eyes, Sam strolled out of the room.

xxx

Sam watched as Osha poured her another glass of wine, ignoring the fact that Ned was sitting across from her in her chambers of all places.

The goblet overflowed spilling over the sides before Osha noticed. "Sorry Milady, I poured too much."

"Too much is just the right amount." Sam replied, ignoring the frown taking over Ned's stern face.

"I think you've had enough for tonight," Ned said slowly, his worn face showing just how tired he was.

"_**No one**_ cares how much I drink, and _**No one**_ can see me here, and even though _**you**_ fall under that moniker I still don't care what you think of me."

Osha laughed from the other side of the room as she pretended to watch Lyanna sleeping in her small cradle.

"So, what are you planning to do? Wait around till another army of White Walkers comes strolling up to take you hostage again?" Ned said with a laugh that held no humor.

"I'm the only one who can joke about the White Walkers constantly coming after me. It's still too soon." Sam replied as she gulped down her glass in one go.

Another laugh irrupted from Osha before she forced a cough to cover it.

Ned looked back at the Wildlling before glaring back at Sam.

"It's so hard finding obedient servants." Sam sighed as she poured herself a refill.

"I think we should discuss this another time." Ned stated calmly, feeling himself get angry over her was all her fault. If she had never come in the picture his family would be whole. He cursed the day she stepped foot into Winterfell. Even looking at Lyanna was a painful reminder of how he allowed Jon to get her pregnant right under his nose. He felt bad for Robb having to marry a woman and discover she bore another mans child. It was so obvious that Lyanna was a spitting image of Jon that Robb would never have been able to hold his head up with dignity if they had remained in Winterfell. Anyone who saw the brothers would see who the child belonged to. It was shameful and he felt pity for his first born.

"Why not just finish this already? I won't go back with you, I'm waiting for Jon to come back to us."

"You should be a bit more worried about how your _**husband**_ is fairing," Ned bit out.

"You have no idea the hell he put me through, by gods you and that harpy woman should be apologizing to me for bearing such a monster." Sam spat.

Ned narrowed his eyes at her.

"What? You think your son was an angel? Let me tell you, he is pure evil! Yet. you and your wife look at me like _**I'm**_ the one out there murdering Kings and innocent people."

Ned had, had it.

"No, I don't think he is an angel. But on the subject of murdering Kings, I'd like to know how the Queen 'slipped' from a balcony that had railing that went so high. I examined it myself and doubt the story you're telling."

Sam gasped as if he'd just accused her of being half frog.

"How dare you! If, and let me make this clear, I had NO part in her death, but _**if** _someone _**did**_ push her, you should be thanking them! She was responsible for Bran's fall and she got what she deserved."

Ned laughed without humor. "You think that justifies murder? She hurts Bran so you _kill_ her? You're wrong, and whats scary is I think you know its wrong but don't care anyway."

"I don't care, I'd shove her again if I had the chance. She hurt Bran, you hurt someone I care about, and actually tell me you have no remorse for it, and I'll make sure you're punished. You don't hurt my family and get away with it." Sam screeched on the verge of stamping her feet.

"You're delusional and unfit to be a mother. Bran isn't your family, and never will be. You assured that the moment you betrayed my son, your husband. I'm taking my boys and my granddaughter back to Winterfell and leaving you here. I will not have the likes of you around my family."

Sam felt all of the air sucked out of her lungs.

No. _NO. **NO!**_

"You can't do that! I won't allow you to take my daughter anywhere!" Sam threatened as she cursed herself for not carrying a dagger on her. Who knew she would need to kill Lord Eddard Stark tonight? Cause that was exactly what she would do if he thought for one moment he could take Lyanna away.

"I can and will. Or will you attempt to shove me from a balcony? I assure you I won't be as easy to dispatch as a drunken Lannister."

Sams arm reached out without her even thinking to strike him, but he saw it coming and caught her arm, twisting her arm back and making her cry out in pain.

"I'll advise you to stay away from my family until our departure, I won't allow you to hurt any Stark ever again." Ned threatened as he released her and strode out of the hall while Sam followed quickly behind him.

"And I'll advise you to not threaten me again. Next time you cross me, I won't be as forgiving." Sam promised.

Sam watched after him holding onto her hurt arm, her face scrunched up in anger.

"Osha, add_** kill a Stark**_ to the to do list." Sam ordered as she glowered at his back as it disappeared

"Uh-oh. Is it war?" Osha asked.

**"**Yes. But this one will be different." Sam promised.

xxx

Sam walked into the dining hall late that night, knowing she would find the Kings Guard Jaime had left behind getting drunk as usual.

Sam strutted in there with a smile on her face and a determined look in her eyes.

She noticed they were playing a game of cards and she quickly moved behind one of the guards backs and stole the cards out of his hand.

After adjusting them and looking around the circle of shocked guards, she threw her hand down and sighed.

"Gentlemen, you can give your tiny brains a rest. Once again the world has proven that anything you can do, I can do better. Now, get up and come follow me."

xxx

She glared out the window, pretending not to notice the woman standing off to her side. She sighed dramatically, as if part of a performance.

Her companion shifted, studying her, and she could feel those judgy eyes on her.

"You know you shouldnt be doing this."

Ugh. She disliked her at times like these. Oftentimes, she asked herself why she put up for her, she was really an unfit ladies maid. For goodness sakes she was a wildling. Perhaps it was out of habit. I mean, finding loyal servants was hard these days.

"Mind your own business," she said stiffly.

Osha chuckled.

"What?" Sam asked, annoyed and rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, milady – I think you seem to always put me in the middle of your business, besides no one else would be willing to help you with your crazy ideas." Osha said as she sat on the floor, and stretched.

"Well, your job isn't to think, it's to serve. When I need your help, I'll ring the bell." Sam bit out.

Another chuckle was her only response.

Sam glared at her and her outfit. She looked like a man dressed as a woman. The new dress Sam had forced her into, did nothing for her besides make her look even more ridiculous. And that hair, oh gods it was terrible. No matter what Sam made her do with it, it always looked like a rats nest. She wouldn't be shocked if a small creature crawled out of it.

"Besides, you're not much help. Can't even write a to do list." she countered, unable to think of a better reply.

"What use would I've had to read and write," Osha nodded, never defending the fact that she was indeed a savage who wasn't a suitable servant, much less a ladies maid to a High Born Lady.

"Go clean something, or better yet wash yourself. I swear when you spend too much time in here your smell sticks to everything."

"And what of your plan? You still going to do it? Jon would be angry if he knew what you planned," Osha said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I'm not going to treat Ned Stark better than any of my other enemies just because he happens to be Jon's father." Sam snapped, glaring at an unfazed Osha who was now knawing on her filthy finger nails. Sam smacked her hand away from her mouth "Stop that."

Osha didn't seem fazed.

"You should let him take the little lords back up North. They aren't safe with you, and you know it. You can hardly keep yourself alive, with everything dangerous always coming straight for ya'"

Sam was losing this argument. She knew it.

"But, I'll never see them again."

Osha looked at her Lady with sad eyes, knowing how much this killed her.

"It's for the best. You should keep your daughter with you, but having the Kingslayers men hold the Lord prisoner in his chambers will only cause problems for you later."

Sam bit her lip as she considered this.

"I can't allow him to leave, he will take Lyanna and I cannot have that. JOn will be expecting her to be here when he gets back."

"You have the Kingslayers men under your command. They listen to you, he cannot take your daughter as long as you hold the power. If he tries, then use the men to make him leave, and for the lil lords sake let them go back home."

Sam was about to argue when Osha started speaking over her.

"If you keep him prisoner, Jon will be angry and ya don't want that." Osha said before picking at her disgusting nails again, wishing she could chew on them.

Sam hated that she knew her so well. She knew that she was shallow, petty and sometimes very cruel, yet she seemed loyal to her anyways.

Sam huffed, "Fine, but if he attempts to take my daughter he'll end up in the dungeon with that hag he calls a wife. Frankly, with her attitude, she could use some time behind bars."

"Good, I'm glad you're being reasonable." Osha said with a grin.

"Well, I figured, I'll have a little faith, and if that doesn't work, I'll toss them both into the darkest, coldest dungeon available.."

When Osha then started to remove her fithy shoes and pick at her dirty toe nails, Sam could only watch in disgust before snapping and throwing a pitcher full of water at her.

xxx

The first bump jolted her out of her sleep. Her eyes were wide and confused.

_ Another one._

Her stomach flipped. She sat up, looking around. No one was around except a peacefully sleeping who was sleeping in a chair next to Lyanna's cradle.

Was she dreaming she had just felt the floor move?

She shook her head but all thoughts of dreams went out her mind as something slammed against the castle wall, causing the whole room to shake once more. Her stomach shook along with it. She looked out the large window and only saw the sun barely coming out and what appeared to be a snow storm blowing in. She gulped and looked at Osha, she was snoring.

_**Figures.**_

She slowly got out of bed and, grabbing onto all she could, made her way towards the window. A huge jolt made her fall flat on her ass, and she let out a loud yelp.

Scrambling up, she made it to the window in time to see what appeared to be a huge cannon ball smash into the castle walls, right outside her window.

She quickly made her way back to a somehow still sleeping Osha and shook her awake.

Osha groaned, "What?"

"Wake up!" Sam demanded.

Osha almost screamed when the biggest crash so far knocked Sam into her lap and Sam's nails dug into her forearms.

Once Sam scrambled out of her lap and moved to pick Lyanna up out of the cradle, Osha studied her Lady's face.

She looked pale and nauseous.

Trying to remain calm, Osha made her way to the window to see for herself, but just before reaching it a huge rock crashed through the window, almost hitting Sam as she held her crying and pink faced infant.

"_**Honestly****!**_ Can I never get a damn break?" Sam shrieked as she quickly dressed while still holding Lyanna and after shoving on what looked like a pair of Jon's boots, she pulled Osha out of the room and into the hall.

"Go get the boys, " She handed Lyanna to her.

"Get Hoder to carry Bran while I go find Lord Stark. Meet me at the end of the hall, I need to find Tommen and Myrcella too."

Sam rushed away, praying that the whole damn castle wouldn't cave in on them while she tried to get everyone out.

xxx

After finding Cate sitting in the corner of her room knitting while singing to herself over the noise, Sam thought she would have a nervous breakdown.

From what little she got out of the obviously unstable Lady Stark, Ned was already outside trying to fend off whoever was attacking them.

Sam managed to quickly find Tommen and Myrcella and drag them both to where Osha was waiting with the rest of the gang.

Sam noticed something that would have been useful missing.

"Where is Summer?" Sam all but shouted at Bran.

"She was off hunting, I don't know where she is now." Bran shouted back.

Sam quickly picked up Rickon who had already started to cry and ordered them all to follow her.

She had no idea where she was leading them, but damned if she wouldn't get them the hell out of there.

After finding the servants quarters, Sam decided going down would be the best option since no one knew what or who was attacking them.

She knew the very same dungeons she had threatened to throw Ned in were nearby and she figured that was the best bet until she came up with a better idea.

xxx

Finding the dungeons was easy, hard part was actually being able to hear what was going on. The crashing noises never stopped and when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, Sam made everyone move again. This time they were just trying to find a door to lead them outside, maybe they could get lucky and find some woods to hide in until Jon came back for them.

When an hour passed and they finally found a door, sam slowly opened it before slamming it back shut and pushed her back up against it, taking harsh breaths.

After ordering them all back to the dungeons, and getting them settled Sam pulled Osha out of a cell so no one could hear them.

"What was it?" Osha decided to be brave and ask.

"Oh, my Gods Osha, oh my God!" Sam babbled.

"What, what is it?" She asked again.

"Thousands of them, everywhere... They're different though, they look more like an army than just a bunch of walking corpses like the last time I saw them."

Before Osha could reply a door was kicked in from up the stairs and footsteps could be heard coming down to them. Sam and Osha ran back into the cell and Sam grabbed Rickon before he could make a run for it and Osha took Lyanna from Myrcella.

When Rickon started to cry Sam tried to comfort him by pulling him tighter against her chest and slowly rocking him.

"It's ok, it's ok, it's ok," she kept repeating. Osha was doing her own chant in her head. Only hers went more like 'fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck'.

When a gigantic figure slowly walked in front of the cell, everyone jumped back. Sam screamed.

"Fucking shit!" Osha cried,

Sam recognized this man, only now instead of just being huge and incredibly strong, he was huge, fucking dead and probably way stronger than before.

The fucking Mountain.

**_Sam was outright crying._**

He didn't say anything, just stared straight at Sam as she cried and started to hyperventilate.

Osha could only gasp as he reached forward and grabbed Sam off the floor as if she weighed nothing. Luckily, Rickon was quick to scramble out of the way before he grabbed her.

He smashed Sam's small body against the wall, before throwing her across room and out of the cell where she hit the brick wall and landed with a sickening thud on the filthy floor as everyone screamed and cried.

xxx

Jon had been searching for Robb for almost a week after he had arrived in time to kill the majority of the White Walkers that had the Lannisters and his sisters surrounded.

Something was _wrong._

No one, not one soul had seen any sign of Robb.

He had flown all the way south to Kingslanding and back when he felt it, or rather **_heard it._**

"Jon... It **_hurts_**." A voice that meant everything to him said brokenly.

Jon almost fell off his dragon as he looked frantically around him, realizing it was in his head.

"It **_hurts_** Jon," she whimpered this time, sounding even worse than before.

Jon knew something terrible had happened, and headed back in the direction that his heart was.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

When she woke, she was sure something was wrong.

Actually, something was very wrong. For starters, she could'nt move.

Secondly – a terrible pain radiated from her head down to her hip.

Thirdly, her right ear was ringing, and she couldn't hear anything out of it. She put her fingers to it and felt a warm sticky substance, she pulled it back and examined it.

Blood.

She tried to sit up and immediately regretted it.

Everything hurt so badly.

Where was her family? Where was her daughter, the boys and Osha?

She whimpered as she moved her head to examine her surroundings.

Nothing, she was laying on the cold damp floor outside the cell they had hidden in, and no one was around.

_What had happened?_

Oh, the_** fucking Mountain** _was a fucking White Walker now.

She has the worst luck in the entire Seven.

She shifted as she fluttered her lashes and let out the only yell her dry throat would permit her when she saw a bird staring at her. The bird scattered and flew off the moment she screamed. She forced herself to sit up and looked around— the Mountain was laying at her feet headless.

Who in the hells could do that and why did they leave her here?

She was about to scream again when a familar face appeared before.

"How badly are you hurt?" Ned asked.

"I'm not sure, where are the children?" She croaked.

"I don't know. I came down here only minutes ago and saw Ghost and Summer attacking Gregor Clegane. They both took off when they saw me."

_**"Ghost?"**_ Sam squeaked.

"Was he not here before?" Ned asked, wondering why she would be surprised to learn Ghost was around.

"I haven't seen Ghost in a very long time, Jon said he had run off." Sam tried to move her hands to support herself as she attempted to stand. She let out an agonizing scream and crumpled back down to the hard floor.

Ned examined her before his eyes got wide.

"Your shoulder is dislocated," he studied her head and seemed to notice the blood covering her ear. "What happened to your hear?" he questioned as he examined it.

Sam was horrified and tried to feel around her ear again for signs of injury.

After forcing her to stay still he studied it then looked like he was whispering to her. When she couldn't make out what he said he pulled back and spoke louder.

"Your eardrum is busted. I need to get you out of here." He gently lifted her and she screamed again and weakly tried shoving him away.

"I won't be able to move you until I get this put back in place." She wanted to argue but she knew he was right. This wasn't her first time with this injury.

He knelt and readied her to set it, as he counted a low growl had them both freezing. Sam tried to look around him but Ned shielded her.

When she heard the voice though, she started to sob.

"Father, move out of the way." Robb all but growled.

Ned didn't budge, if anything he stood up straighter, ready to protect her. Sam was shocked by this but was willing to take any protection she could get. She couldn't fight anyone off right now.

"Son, please stop this before its too late." Ned begged.

Robb laughed before he taunted him. "Its already too late, but not for you. Move aside and I won't kill you."

Ned refused to move making Sam sob harder.

"Just let him take me, I'll be okay." She said weakly. SHe didn't like Ned but she sure didn't want Robb to kill his own father.

"Listen to her, you don't want me to rip you apart. I'm willing to allow you to take my brothers and go, but I won't ask again." Robb threatened.

"No son, this needs to stop right now. She is your wife, we're your family. Stop this, please."

Sam didn't have the time to even scream as Robb attacked. She tried to close her eyes but realized how cowardly that was, and she watched as Robb pushed Ned to his knees facing her.

"**NO,** please Robb don't do this, I'll do _anything_ you want, just please **don't!**"

He ignored her and raised his sword while Ned gave her a sad smile and closed his eyes and started to pray to his gods.

Sams screams were so loud they rang through even her busted ear drum.

She screamed until she couldn't scream anymore, and only when she saw his head fall to the ground in front of her, did she close her eyes.

She shook her head in denial. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She repeated until she felt a very cold hand grab onto her and throw her over his shoulder.

The pain was excruiating, and she wasn't sure if the sight of Neds body face down in a pool of blood was worse than the agony of her shoulder being jostled.

"Jon... It **_hurts_**."

xxx

Daenerys had been slowly watching in misery as her people starved. They had little hope and she felt like her entire world was on the brink of ruin.

Not that she hadn't felt this way before. She had never experienced 'good times' really. The happiest she had ever been had been when she was with Drogo.  
That really said something considering how terrified she had been when she met him, and even at the beggining of their marriage.

She felt loved and protected, but even still it wasn't complete joy.

That came when she realized she was carrying his son.

But like everything else precious to her, that had been taken too.

So, for the past few weeks she had watched her people fall ill and starve, and she had little she could do for them.

A sound to her left had her turning her head... it was the middle of the night and she was far too hungry to sleep.  
She spotted the source of the noise and smiled.

Her dragons were several yards away attempting to blow fire.

The one thing that had changed lately was her dragons. They had been steadily growing these past few months. Drastically so, and she had a feeling it had little to do with her and more to do with what she was seeing in her dreams.

Those were also the source of turmoil. Every time she finally dozed off, she would have horrific nightmares of white walkers and of innocent people being massacred.  
Lately though, she had been dreaming of a girl, no older than herself with dark curls and chocolate doe eyes.

She felt a bit of a connection with the girl in her dreams, and she often wished she knew where this girl was so she could go and find her. She felt as if she knew her already, without even meeting her.

So when her dreams started showing this girl being brutally attacked, and raped she could barely focus on anything other than a way to help her. She knew her dreams meant something, and she felt as if this girl could be the answer to what she had been searching for, more than just friendship but family. Especially when the dreams started to include a little girl with black curls and grey eyes.

This child endeared her so that she even started to imagine herself playing with her, making her giggle as she never did. These day dreams got her through the worst of her days and gave her something like hope.

So when just hours ago she had fallen asleep to only have the worst of the dreams yet, she forced herself to wake so she could consider her options.

She now had a location of where this girl was, and she was in horrible pain. She had been taken across the Narrow Sea when she was just an infant, but stories told by her brother allowed her a little knowledge of the Seven.

She had been given many books as she grew that showed great detail of the different houses, and from what she remembered from her studies, they were at The Twins.

She felt a strange pull that told her she needed to go to them, to help.

But, where would that leave her people? They were starving and her abonding them would only surely lead to their deaths.

She couldn't just leave her people.

So, she did what she knew was right and stayed.

A week later they reached the city gates of Qarth and after yet another dream that night, she decided she must go.  
She allowed her connection to the girl and her daughter to lead the way...

xxx

Sam couldn't bare the thought of telling Jon she watched helplessly as Robb murdered their father.

He may never look at her the same way again.

Sam tried to close her eyes and cover her ears to block out the sounds of everyone dying around her, but the fear that she would miss seeing one of the people she cares about being hurt was enough for her to keep them open and watch everything. Robb had taken her from the dungeons up through the castle and back through the courtyard where he uncaringly dropped her body onto the cold icy ground under the disturbingly terrifying watch of Grey Wind who she could tell hated being dubbed 'babysitter'.

The wolf would often growl at anything and everything that passed them. She kept hoping for him to get bored and leave her so she could crawl away but it seemed he was too obediant to Robbs orders.

Who she could only assume was off killing women and children, you know the 'usual evil guy stuff'.

When she watched that horrid bitch in red coming up she couldn't help but let out a loud taunting laugh at her. She looked like she was well on her way to her grave, and from the looks of her, she had her own run in with one of the monsters that terrorized her.

"I think you're missing something." Sam joked as she studied her. That crazy bitch was missing an arm.

_You lie with dogs, you get your arm ripped off_, she thought.

"That beast seems to dislike me." Melisandre said as she slowly approached them.

"Yeah, well no one likes you, so you should be used to that. I think you should stay back if you want to keep that arm." Sam said, not in the mood to see any more blood being spilled in front of her.

Melisandre ignored her warning and approached anyways, cautiously stepping around a growling Grey Wind.

"What could possibly be so important to risk losing your remaining arm?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I need to get you out of here." Melisandre said as she started to raise her hand and chant something Sam couldn't understand.

GreyWind, who seemed to have enough of her lunged. Sam closed her eyes not wanting to see anymore brutal killing, only to snap them open when she heard another growl behind her.

She swiftly turned her head in time to see Ghost hit Greywind with such force that they both rolled several yards away as they fought.

No, no, this was bad.

"Oh gods, no." Sam screamed as Greywind had Ghost in an awful choke hold. He was seconds from ripping out Ghosts throat when she heard it...

A loud flapping noise and a hiss was followed by heat, so much heat that Sam started to crawl backwards away from it, ignoring the excruciating pain in her shoulder.

When she heard something fly right over her head she stopped and watched in amazement as a green and bronze scaled dragon the size of a horse landed just in front of her, blowing yellow-orange flames at both of the wolves.

Thankfully Ghost was smart enough to get of the way while Greywind spun around to face the beast.

Sam thought for a moment Greywind would attack but instead at the last moment he turned and fled, out of sight with Ghost chasing after him.

"What, what -is that?" Sam questioned Melisandre who watched awe as the Green Dragon turned around and seemed to bow at Sams feet.

"A dragon." Melisandre answered slowly.

"I know that, I mean where did it come from,?" Sam, deciding she wouldn't question her savior tried to reach out to the beast to rub its scales. The second her fingers touched it, a strange glow surrounded the two and Sam felt an electric charge start in her belly down then spread to her toes.

"You're carrying the chosen ones' child." Melisandre said in disbelief.

"What?" Sam asked feeling so very confused. She was still in so much pain, too much pain to even consider this.

"The dragon, its just bonded to the child your carrying, your child is a dragon lord."

"Huh?" Sam needed to do something about this awful pain.

"How badly are you injured?" Melisandre finally asked as she started to examine Sam's body.

"Really bad, my shoulder is dislocated." Sam said with a small cry as the witch prodded it.

Just before Melisandre could help her, an angry voice was heard.

"Get away from her, now!" Robb yelled as he pulled his sword and approached the dragon.

The dragon breathed as a few feet of fire but it seemed weak compared to Robb who was much faster and quickly avoided the flames.

He rounded on it and swung out, making impact with the dragons side.

She helplessly watched, feeling something deep inside her become enraged that the dragon may be hurt or killed, like she already had a strange attachment to it.

Before Robb could strike out at it again, another dragon appeared out of no where, this one black with horns that appeared a little larger than the green one.

What made Sam gasp was that this one held a girl with long silver hair around her age. The black dragon swooped down and blew black fire as Robb attempted to fight off the green one.

Melisandre started to pull Sam across the ground with her remaining arm as Sam struggled against her.

"Let me go, that hurts." Sam screeched as she tried to force Melisandre to let her go.

"Its too dangerous here," the witch said as she struggled to pull Sam a few more feet away.

Sam stopped struggling when she saw that Robb had somehow knocked the girl off her dragon and was slowly approaching her.

The girl looked like she was terrified.

"Robb leave her alone, please." Sam begged. When he ignored her she struggled to get to her feet, only falling back down with a yelp when she didn't have enough strength to hold herself up.

The silver haired girl who had saved Sam was now looking at her with wide, violet eyes. Sam saw that both her dragons were being attacked by Robb's whitewalkers, and she screamed for someone to help. She couldn't bare seeing this innocent girl murdered for trying to help her.

So Sam did the only thing she could think of...

She taunted the beast to get him to focus on her instead.

"Robb, guess what? I just learned I'm carrying Jon's child, I'm starting to question your manhood when you can't do what he can, so easily and without trying."

Robb froze in his steps and the girl looked to Sam like she had lost her damn mind.

Well, she **had**, so _what_?

"Oh he's going to kill me," she murmured under her breath.

"What did you say to me?"Robb roared as he headed towards her.

Sam blanched and thought that maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. She cupped her flat tummy and silently apologized for being so foolish.

"Me? I didn't say anything? I think that witch did though," Sam pointed behind her, not at all feeling bad that she had just thrown her to the wolves, literally.

Robb seemed to ignore her words as he focused on her tummy, then a look of pain crossed his face.

He dropped to his knees, his hands suddenly on her face. "Tell me its not true," he begged.

Sam studied him and suddenly saw the boy she had first met, when he was sweet and good. He loved her, and he married her, promising to love and to take care of her always. No matter what they had done to each-other, what he had turned into, he still looked like a lost little boy as he held her face so gently between his hands.

She hurt him. So many times, and he hurt her too... she let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"It's not too late Robb, stop this. If you let everyone go, stop all this fighting we can work it out. All of us, I swear to you we will, please just stop it all." She begged as she reached her hand up and timidly stroked his ice cold cheek. He closed his eyes as she had done and turned his face so he could place a kiss on her palm. She smiled, feeling relieved. Maybe all of this could be over. Maybe, just maybe-"

"Grab my neck– we're leaving." Robb stated as he bent to pick her up.

Her heart stopped.

"No, I can't – Robb no, I can't-"

"Yes!" He said firmly.

She was about to argue until suddenly he froze. She watched in confusion as he stood and looked up. Seconds passed before he cursed and disappeared.

Sam looked to the silver haired girl who was now watching her intently. What? What just happened?

Her questioned was answered for her when the biggest flame she had ever seen hit the army of white-walkers that were fighting in front of them.

Jon had come.

xxx


	62. Chapter 62

**Sorry it took so long to post, this is for Siouxfan for being so awesome. **

**Chapter 62**

With Jon striding towards her, his grey eyes only on her she felt she could conquer the world.

_Well_… she could conquer falling apart and letting Jon carry her for the next day or so while she had a nervous breakdown.

She never took her eyes off his as he neared her, the air around them was stifling and Sam felt as if she would suffocate if she wasn't in his arms immediately.

Just when she considered running to him, to hell with her dislocated shoulder, he seemed to read her mind and sped up, now running to her.

Jon ignored the short silver haired girl standing awkwardly in front of two smaller dragons, he only saw _**her**_.

As he reached her he swept her into his arms and started to carry her back inside, ignoring the fact that half of the keep was still surrounded by white walkers that he hadn't burned yet.

He knew she was hurt and he burned just enough so that he could make a circle around the castle until he could see that she was okay.

"You always find me." Sam whispered as she rested her head against his chest as he carried her. Her shoulder was screaming in pain but she refused to think of that right now.

"I told you, I always will." Jon promised as he leaned down to inhale her scent and kiss the top of her head.

Because he would. After this – he would. He would move sky and earth to find her. Because having her next to him was like breathing, and he didn't know exactly what that meant at the moment, but he knew he had never felt this way before and it scared him, excited him, and absolutely made him want to be a better person. A better man.

Jon carried her into one of the first chambers with a bed and sat her on it. He cupped her face as he spoke.

"Where are the children?" Jon asked gently, trying not to show how worried he was.

Her eyes grew wide and he immediately felt terrible.

"I don't know, you need to go find them. When I woke up they were gone." She sniffed before starting to cry, and Jon knew that whatever she had just experienced had to have been terrible for her to just now remember the children were gone.

"Let me do this first." Jon said as he examined her shoulder and had her get ready. Within seconds it was back in place she thankfully was now unconscious, the pain too much for her to bare. Jon wasn't sure if it was the pain or the stress, probably both but he covered her with furs before he set out to find his family.

xxx

"Is it safe to be so close to it?" Bran asked Osha who had been staring at the dragon for several minutes, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know." Osha responded, wishing Lady Samantha were with them. She would know the answer to that, she knew the answer to everything.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us." Bran said before they all heard a noise that had them all turning to see who had discovered their hiding place.

"His name is Viserion, and he won't hurt you. He has bonded with the child." Dany said as she stepped past the shrubs with Drogon trailing after her. Her eyes were set on Lyanna who seemed to be in awe of the dragon who stood just a few feet away, protecting her.

Rhaegal had followed the curly haired man to the castle where he was now standing guard outside, and Dany felt as if she had lost her children when not only one but both of her dragons bonded with their masters.

As she studied the infant girl in the woman's arms, she realized she gained something else. She felt a connection with the little girl that she couldn't explain. She could only hope to find out the answers to all of her questions soon. As it was, she felt the need to come and find the child, her bond to her dragon was strong enough for Dany to easily find them. Their hiding place wasn't very safe and Dany looked around the forest seeing that it was eerily quiet and getting dark.

"We must go back, its not safe here." Dany said feeling uneasy in these woods.

"Who are you?" Bran and Osha asked at once.

Dany hesitated. She knew that giving her name could easily get her killed by many people. She felt as if she could trust these people, but still she wasn't stupid. Although pretending to be someone else seemed a bit silly since she had silver hair and violet eyes. Put that with the fact that she had dragons, anyone could figure it out, there was no use of lying.

"My name is Daenerys Targaryen, these are my dragons. this is Drogon," Dany nodded to the black dragon.

"Why are you here?" Bran asked, feeling confused and worn out.

"To help." Dany said simply.

Osha seemed to not care anymore because she was already pushing both Rickon and Tommen to follow her.

"We need to go find Lady Sam." Osha said, hoping she was okay. Running away while she was hurt was not something she was proud of, but her instincts told her to get the children and run when a man the size of mountain was attacking you. She knew Sam would have wanted her to run and so they did. Leaving her behind wasn't easy but wasn't difficult considering you have a 7 foot white walker coming after you.

"She was carried into the castle by the man on the Large Dragon." Dany said as she followed them, making sure to check their surroundings for any signs of danger.

"Jon his here?" Bran asked while Hodor slowed down so he carried him right next to the pretty blonde.

"That's his name? Jon?" Dany asked, feeling as if she had already known that.

"Yes, Jon Snow. He is my brother." Bran said proudly.

"Is he her husband?" Dany asked, wanting to know more about them.

"Uh, yes, well no. Its hard to explain. Shes technically married to my other brother Robb Stark, but he, well- he isn't the same anymore."

Dany's brow furrowed in confusion but she decided to hold the questions for later. She knew of Robb Stark, according to her studies he is the heir of House Stark, principle house of the North, one of the oldest and most  
powerful families in the seven.

"So what's your name?" Dany asked.

"Brandon Stark. This is my little brother Rickon, this is Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen, Osha and Hodor."

Dany's eyes got wide when she realized her great enemy was there. Not only were they King Roberts children, but grandchildren of Tywin Lannister, the man responsible for most of her family being butchered.

She looked at the children apprehensively. and decided to stay quiet for now until she could learn exactly what was going on here and why she had this pull that brought her here.

xxx

Sam knew she was dreaming, but it felt too real. She was trapped, staring at Ned Stark as he lost his head in slow motion. She tried to shut her eyes but her body was frozen in fear and she was forced to watch and do nothing.

"This is your fault, Jon will never forgive you." Ned said with hate filled eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen, I'm so sorry." Sam sobbed.

"Your sorry? Your a monster, unfit to be a mother. It should be you that is dead, not me. Jon deserves better, and when he finds out what you've done he will leave you and take your children away."

Sam shook her head and covered her ears.

"Your not real, your not real." Sam repeated.

She finally closed her eyes when a freezing hand reached out and gripped both of her arms. Sam screamed in horror as Robb came up and smiled at her. Ned shoved her to the ground on her stomach and held her still as Robb readied his sword.

"You'll die and then we'll burn you and your son, he will never be born into this world." Ned taunted as she screamed.

Sam jolted up out of the bed with a loud scream.

She was shaking, sobbing, and a mess. Mess or not though, she was still Sam and she made a mental note, before her eyes even fluttered open to make sure Ned Starks body was burned to ashes, she was so **_not_** having him coming back as one of the walking dead to exact his revenge on her. Father to Jon or not, she wasn't putting up with that shit anymore.

Jons voice soon was above her as he sat next to her on the bed and pulled her into his chest.

"Shhh, its okay. Just a dream."

Sam cried into his chest until she remembered she still had no idea where the children were. _ She was a terrible mother. _

"Jon did you find them?" Sam asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes, they are safe. I have them in the room next to us."

Sam nodded and tried to get out of the bed, only to be pulled back by him.

"Where do you think your going?" Jon asked, refusing to let her go.

"To go see them." Sam answered bluntly, barely restraining herself from rolling her eyes at him.

"No, you need to rest, and they are sleeping."

She shot up to her feet, trying to shrug him off her. "I need to see them."

"No, you stay here," he replied.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" She snapped, hands on her hips.

"Oh really? I beg to differ, I heard your screams a mile away." Jon smirked.

"You'd be screaming too if you saw the things I have Snow, – don't try me!" She poked his chest.

"Fine. Come," he said.

xxx

Sam sighed in relief seeing her family fast asleep. Even Osha snoring on the floor by the fire brought a strange sort of comfort to her. They were all safe.. well, not all.

She needed to tell Jon about his father. She watched him tucking furs over Bran, Rickon and Tommen who were all on a pallet on the floor while Myrcella and Lyanna were sleeping in the bed. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall.

How would she tell Jon that she watched his brother murder his father in cold blood and didn't do a thing to stop it?

xxx

When they entered their chambers again, Sam had just about chickened out and decided to just pretend she didn't know where his father was. That was until he spoke.

"I think Robb has my father. I've looked everywhere for him with no luck. I spoke to Lady Stark who said father went out there, but I've searched through all the bodies in the court yard and he isn't among them." Jon said as he paced in the room. She was sitting in bed, biting her lip.

When she didn't make a sound his head snapped up and he studied her, narrowing his eyes.

"Sam, do you know where my father is?" he asked slowly.

Sam bit her lip and looked away.

"Sam, answer me." Jon's voice had risen, panic and dread filling his chest.

"He's gone Jon. I'm so sorry." Sam climbed out of the bed and reached for his hand but he quickly pulled it back.

"What do you mean he is gone? What happened?" he demanded.

"Robb killed him." her voice was so low Jon had to step closer to make out what she said.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He loves our father, no matter what else has changed, he couldn't have done that." Jon argued.

"He isn't Robb anymore, I watched him do it. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. I begged him not to, but he did it anyways." Sam said as she started to cry. Once again she tried to reach for him but he stepped back.

"I don't believe you." Jon said in shock.

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't lie about this. I would do anything to make this not true, but it is. His body is in the dungeons below."  
Jon instantly left the room, not bothering to even shut the door behind him.

Sam stood in the same spot for several minutes, then sunk down to the ground, resting her chin on her knees, and waited.

And waited… and waited. She wanted to go check on him, make sure he was okay but she couldn't bring herself to go back down there. Not after what she had seen, it was enough that she saw it the first time. Not even for Jon would she go back in there ever again.

She stood now, he had been gone for an hour and she was alone.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke, she saw that Jon was changing his clothes in the corner of the room, his broad muscled back to her. She hesitated and then decided to slip out of the bed and go to him. His back tensed as he sensed her presence but she ignored it and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Go back to bed!" He pushed her off him, and she scrambled back to him with wide tear-filled eyes.

When she attempted to hold him again, she was once again shoved back.

She was becoming frantic and wild-eyed. "No, Jon!"

"Just go back to sleep." he ordered, his nostrils flaring and his eyes were watering.

"No Jon, not without you." She reached for him again but he grabbed her hands and stared at her hard. She stared right back.

They stared at each other, neither one's resolve yielding.

"I'm pregnant." Sam stated bluntly.

They stared at each other.

"Its too soon for you to know that." Jon said with a roll of his eyes. She was ridiculous sometimes.

"I'm carrying your son, I know it, you know it, that Targaryen knows it, hell that dragon that followed us in knows it."

"You're not making any sense." He stated tiredly.

"I am. I know it Jon and so do you. I'm sorry about your father but it doesn't change the fact that I'm yours and your mine and I'm going to give you a son."  
Jon watched her before he turned and approached the window, looking out into the darkness.

"Where are the girls?" Sam finally asked, seeing that he didn't want to discuss the baby.

"They are safe. The Kingslayer is bringing them here, and when they get here he will take you all North to Winterfell."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"To find my brother and make him pay."

"Jon, don't do this. I know you need to find him, but don't do it with anger. Please just come with us to Winterfell." She begged.

Jon shook his head, refusing to have this conversation with her.

Sam sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to change his mind right now. She was also a bit hurt that he didn't seem to care about her carrying his son. She watched him and realized he was going into a very dark place, a place that she knew she could lose him to. She needed to pull him back out.

"I killed the Queen." Sam admitted, biting on her nails. Filthy habit she picked up from Osha.

Jon spun around with wide eyes.

"You did what?" He asked in disbelief.

"I was so angry. She admitted to not feeling any guilt for what she had done to Bran. I can see that Jaime feels guilt, but not her. She didn't care. She was so hateful and I lost it and shoved her off the balcony. Worst of all, I don't feel any guilt over it."

Jon studied her for several minutes in silence.

"You do feel guilt or you wouldn't have confessed to me." He finally said as he slowly approached her.

"I only feel guilty that I know I'm not good enough for you. I wanted her to die and I don't feel bad for killing her. I just feel bad that your stuck with such a monster." She admitted as tears fell from her eyes.

He hated to see her cry.

He stepped closer, his hands suddenly on her face.

"You are no monster. You're you, and no matter what you may do, I will always be here." Jon promised as Sam started to cry harder.

"Why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because, I love you, and would stand by you through anything." she nodded, because she knew it was true. No matter what he did, she would stand by him too. Her actions would probably always be worse than his. The worse things he would ever do are things to protect her, like helping her cover up murdering a Queen, but it still was true.

But he didn't have to say not one thing, not one more thing. Because she was on him, wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself on him and, before he knew it, his lips were hungrily tasting hers. Her small hands were in his hair, and he cupped her to him, holding her as close as life permitted.

She pulled back for air, staring at him, then kissed him once more. He easily lifted her off the floor, his arms wrapping around her small frame. Their kiss was so needy and hungry that their teeth clashed against each other, biting and nipping, hands everywhere, skin flushed. He grabbed her upper arms and crushed his mouth to hers again, pushing her against the wall. She eagerly responded, when her feet left the ground as he pressed his body against hers, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in as he pressed her harder against the stone wall behind her. Her hands were in his hair, caressing his ears and neck as she moaned into his mouth.

She felt her entire body flush awake with desire, need, and something deeper... He was the one to pull back now, placing her on the floor, his hands pressed to the stone on either side of her shoulders as he pressed his forehead to her collarbone.

She breathed in and out, feeling his heat all around her. She brought her hands up slowly and wrapped her arms around his head, pressing her lips to the side of his face.

"Are you really carrying my son?" Jon whispered, and she tightened her hold on him.

"Yes. I'm positive." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach. She felt the connection to their son instantly, and she could tell by his wide eyes that he did too.

"I didn't think, I wasn't expecting.." he trailed off.

"He was meant to be. It's why that green dragon protected me, its already bonded to our son." Jon's eyes got wider if that was possible.

"Where is that girl with the strange hair?" Sam asked, feeling a little bad about not asking about her sooner.

"She is in chambers down the hall. I spoke with her briefly, I wanted to wait until you were awake before we decided what to do."

Sam nodded and pulled him in to meet her lips again.

She pulled his head up so that they were staring at each other. His hands went around her small body and they stayed in the intimate embrace. Their skin flush and alive, their breath evening out.

"Marry me." She breathed.

His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"I don't think we need to worry about that right now." Jon said, not wanting to ruin the moment by bringing up his brother.

"Just marry me, I've always belonged to you and I want to show you." He studied her and thought about telling her no, that they needed to focus on more important things, and after he tracked down Robb and ripped him apart they could then get married, but something in her eyes, a vulnerability he usually didn't see from her had him agreeing to whatever she wanted.

"Okay." He agreed with a small smile.

He pressed his forehead against hers and they swayed there for a moment, still locked into each other.

They said nothing but their eyes never left each other's.

"Make love to me," she finally said.

She had never felt more alive than at this moment. The horrible heart-stopping fear she had experienced that day was still vibrant and alive in her mind. She didn't want to be without him. Her body didn't want to be without him. Her soul didn't. It was her entire being conspiring against her to want him and only him.  
The way he looked at her, the way he held her hand, the way he had always put her first. It was things like this… Things like the way he was holding her now.

They fit. They fit, and she loved it.

So when she said 'make love to me' she needed him to supply her request.  
_**Needed it.**_

His hands slowly cupped her face, and he nodded.

"You are so beautiful," he finally said.

She kissed him then. Mostly because of the way he said 'beautiful,' but also because she was in love with him and he was also quickly becoming her absolute all.  
Before she knew it he was kneeling before her, slowly sliding his hands under her dirty and nearly tattered dress.  
The material was sticky and stuck to her legs and he started to slowly placed kisses on her skin, making her squirm and arch back on the wall. Slowly and surely the dress went over her head and they stared at each other.

His lips captured hers, and she was lost in the sensation. Their skin was blazing hot but neither of them noticed, too entranced by eachother.  
He pulled her away from the wall, pulled her to him, and finally to the floor as they both sank into the ground.  
And he was on top of her, kissing her collarbone, kissing the very top of her breasts, kissing her shoulder.

"Jon-" she whimpered.

"So beautiful, Sam," he whispered against her mouth, and she felt happiness fluttering run down her stomach and into her naval. He placed a soft kiss right over her flat stomach. "You have no idea how happy you make me, you give me something I never thought I would have." A gently rubbed her tummy before looking back up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you for giving me another child." She could only nod, afraid that if she spoke she would cry and ruin the moment.

And then his hands were where she needed him most, teasing her until she was wide-eyed and gasping. They began peeling what remained of each other's clothes until they were facing each other naked, on their knees on the hard floor. She reached out slowly and touched his chest, running her hand down until she felt his abs constrict, and he hissed, bucking forward. "Lay back," he murmured between kisses, and she nodded. As she reclined back, he moved with her. The moment her back hit the floor, his hands went under her knees, and he was positioned himself. She was so wet he didn't need to prepare her, and he pushed in as he captured her gasps in his mouth.

They tried to go slow but the passion between them was too much, and soon both were panting as they came, him shuddering her name and her crying out his.

His arms went quickly around her as he cuddled her to him. She pressed her face to his chest, kissing the spot where he had a small birthmark. His hand was buried in her hair, and he began to massage her scalp, making her sigh contently. Then they paused and turned to look at the bed that was right in front of them, unused.

"Why did we do that on the cold hard floor?," she asked, trying not to laugh.

"We wanted to be adventurous." he chuckled, and she smacked him playfully before he brought his lips back down to hers.

"Round two on the bed," she murmured as she pulled her lips away from his.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Sam watches from her place in the mud as the man of her nightmares approaches her. She wants to run, she wants to lash out  
and maybe attack him, but she does neither.

So instead of looking up to see his cold blue eyes, she chooses to study the mud thats caked into her dress and underneath her nails. With how bright the sun was shining, she could clearly see how filthy she was.

A shadow blocks the light.

Finally, he addresses her. "How is it," he drawls with faint reproach, "that in all this, you survive?"

There's no clear answer to his question. Before, perhaps she could have told him, shes a survivor, or Jon always saves her. But now…

"Luck, I guess."

She holds his gaze for a long minute before he slowly nods.

"It's a pity that you didn't stay with me like a good girl. I wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble that way."

"I know." She responds in defeat.

"You're going to watch as I kill everyone you love, and when I'm finished with them you'll be begging for death." He promises as he turns to finish what he started.

Sam scrambles to her feet, knowing the one word she is about to utter will change everything.

"Wait." She yells.

_**A month before...**_

"Do you ever regret meeting me?" she asks him as she gently rubs his back.

The tone in her voice makes him frown.

"Never." He promises, his voice is slightly muffled by a pillow.

"You should." Sam whispers so low he can barely hear her.

Jon sighs and grabs her before rolling them over. His hips sink against hers, distracting her from the disturbing thoughts that  
had been running through her mind since they had awoken that morning.

They made love until Rickon interrupts. banging on their door demanding to see Sam.

xxx

Jon had been standing in the chambers that Lady Catelyn had been hiding in for the past week. She barely ate and refused  
to see the boys since Jon had told them all of their fathers murder.

Now that he had gotten her to open the door, he wasn't sure what to say. He knew his father would have expected him to  
take care of her, but the task seemed almost impossible. Nevermind that the woman had made his childhood a living hell, but if he thought she was cruel before it was nothing compared to now. So he looked to his boots as he shifted his feet, trying to come up with something to say.

"You should eat, and I'll have water brought up for a bath." Jon doesn't want to say it, but it looks as though she hadn't bathed for days... _Okay, let's not be so delicate: she stinks._

Instead of responding to this, she chuckles and turns to him, eyes glaring at him with pure hate.

"This is all your fault. That whore of yours ruined my Robb and because of her I've lost everything." Cate spits with as much venom as a half starved woman is capable of.

Jon sighs and bites his tongue. He wanted to say she still had her children, but figured that wouldn't help anything. He was sure Sam would keep her away from the boys now that Ned was gone anyways.

"I'll have the food brought up before your bath." is all his reply as he turns and leaves.

xxx

Danny watched with wide eyes as Sam paced and cursed in front of her. She hadn't expected this delicate beauty to know  
so many curse words.

"I will hurt him. I will kill him, destroy him – annihilate him." Sam screeched to Osha who only nodded her head in agreement.

"What does this letter mean?" Osha asked, holding the crumpled note that she had been given a few hours before.

Sam snatched it out of her hands, before putting her hands on her hips to glare at her.

"You can't read, why do you even have that?" Osha shrugged with a small smile playing at her lips while Dany watched on feeling awkward.

"Besides, if he thinks he can just marry Arya off to one of his idiot cousins, he has another thing coming." Sam stomped her foot, while Dany cringed a little.

"What else does it say?" Osha asked in amusement.

"Well, just that he wants both Arya and Sansa to marry into his family, and that I must allow Bran to take Myrcella back to Winterfell and my fathers castle will be given to their children. Jon must swear his loyalty to Tommen who will be King and Jon must promise to use his dragons to back anyone who opposes this. Really he is terrified that Stannis is going to make a deal with Jon and get rid of House Lannister for good."

"Even if I wanted to, which I don't, but even if I did I couldn't make Arya marry anyone. She's more likely to kill the poor bastard on their wedding night than let some Lannister bed her." Sam paced before coming to a stop and huffing.

"That old coot didn't even do me any favors, he was already sending his men to fight off the White Walkers. I don't owe him **_anything_**."

Dany nodded quietly feeling uncomfortable discussing the man responsible for having her family butchered, even if it was with Sam who she considered to be a family already.

Osha stood when she heard Lyanna crying from her crib.

"Milday will just have to show him who is boss." Sam couldn't hold back the small smile that took over her irritated face.

xxx

Sam was sitting on the stairs in complete darkness, wondering if the Gods Jon prayed to truly exists. If so, she was in trouble. Yet, when she's about to kill someone in cold blood, she gives it some thought. Would the Gods punish her for what she's done, and most importantly, for what she's about to do?

She shivers when a cold draft hits her, and she debates going back into the room and into the warm bed with Jon.

But, she can't.

What if you should not kill, but you have to? What if their world requires her to do these things, to struggle for survival?

She bit her lip as she contemplated.

Jon didn't want her to kill anymore unless it was life and death...

She's pulled from her thoughts as she hears foot steps on the stairs below and hushed voices.

"He wants three rooms to be cleaned out on the south end of the castle."

Sam stops listening when she realizes they are discussing**_ him_**...

Jon still didn't know about the deal she had made, giving Sansa over to marry Jaime. She knew Jon would throw a fit and refuse them, never would he give his sister over to a man his father despised. She could imagine Ned turning over in his grave if Sansa were to marry the Kingslayer.

She couldn't help the giggles that escaped at the thought.

And now that Tywin was including **_Arya_** in their deal, Sam knew that all hell would break loose.

But that wasn't what had her up hiding out in the stairs in the middle of the night. No, she knew Tywin would be asking for much more than just marriage. He would want to get rid of Dany, who Sam had started to really like.

She enjoyed being around her, she respected her. She even felt pity for her when Dany told her about losing her husband and child. She would never be able to have her own children, and Sam felt that was one of the worst cards to be dealt in a womans life.

It was their duty to marry and give their husbands sons. Dany would never be able to do this.

Sam felt it was unfair that someone like Tywin Lannister could just step into their temporary home and plot and scheme until the girl ended up in a terrible accident.

She knew if she didn't get rid of Tywin first, not only would he have Dany murdered, but he may come after them next.

He was greedy and evil, surely he would want to get Jon and their children out of the way so his family could keep the Throne.

That Sam would not allow.

xxx

A week later and Sam finds herself walking down the stairs so quietly that every assassin in the Seven would be proud of her. The only thing that seems to make some noise is her racing heart. Adrenaline rush. Her killer mode is on.

The Lannisters arrived that morning with Sansa, Arya, and Gendry in tow. Sam was a bit surprised to see Tyrion with them and found herself smiling several times throughout the feast at his witty banter.

Jon finally learned of Sam's deal with Tywin from the old bastard himself.

To say he was upset would be an understatement.

To quote him exactly "Sam isn't in charge of this family, and she doesn't have the authority to give permission for any marriage unions between a Stark and a **_Lannister_ **(Which Jon made sound as if it were a curse word), and if you wish to discuss this further I suggest you bring your sword and meet me in the courtyard after breakfast."

Sam felt both proud and terrified of her love for his outburst. Tywin seemed too in shock to comment, and even Jaime looked a tad afraid of her hot headed lover. Jon swiftly exited the dining hall while dragging her out to yell at her before stomping off to bed.

For the first night since they had been reunited he didn't so much as touch her in bed.

That was just fine with her because she had other things on her mind.. things like planning a murder and him turning his back to her only made her job a bit easier when she slipped out a couple hours later.

xxx

When Sam quietly slipped into Tywins chambers, she was not surprised to find him still awake and staring out of the window. Without making any noise she closed the door and approached him from behind.

He didn't seem to hear her but her reflection in the window gave her away.

"Boy is that you? I've been waiting for half an hour. Where is my wine?" Tywin demanded in a harsh voice without bothering to turn around.

Unfortunately for him, he doesn't have to.

The moment he sees the silhouette and realizes its not his servant, is the moment he feels a sharp pain in his the middle of his back, making him gasp out in shock.

There's a sound of a body hitting the floor, followed by his heavy gasps as she stands over him to turn him onto his back.

He's lying on the floor, looking directly at her, with a tinge of surprise and _amusement_? Like he wanted to say, _now I'm impressed._

She knows he's barely alive, and she crouches down next to him and lowers her head so he can hear her.

"You look surprised... You should have known I don't get bullied or blackmailed into doing things for anyone, _especially_ not **Lannisters**.

"But, your mother was a Lannister" he gasps out with a cry of pain.

"That doesn't make me a Lannister anymore than it makes you a noble. You're the most evil, disgusting man I've ever met and that's saying something."

He looks horrified and surprised while still holding a bit of awe in his eyes.

"You want me to surprise you even more?" She grins. "I'll tell you this, Cersei had that same look in her eye before I shoved her over that balcony."

With his eyebrows raised for the last time in his life, Tywin Lannister breathes his last breath.

She thought she would feel something. Anything. Like, a pang of guilt. Some heartache. Some nagging pricks of conscience. She doesn't. It's like she had a huge empty hole instead of her heart. She stares at the man she's just killed and there's no remorse, no regret in her. Quite the contrary, she thinks she did the right thing.

Sam straightens up, shakes her head to get back to reality, then she trots out of the room and down the hall back to her and Jon's chambers.

She climbs into their bed and relaxes when Jon rolls over to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest.

xxx

"It was horrible!" She cries, and chokes on her tears. "I was in the middle of bringing Dany a new dress when I passed by his chambers."

She pauses to wipe more tears.

"And just as I walked by the door, I heard the servant scream. So, naturally I look in to see what is wrong, and there he was and— " She sniffs loud. "I was so scared!"

More tears.

"His eyes were wide open and blood was everywhere!" she screeched.

Tyrion gives her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. Poor girl, she's seen so much death. He on the other hand didn't feel the least bit upset, his father treated him horribly his entire life and the only thing he felt was relief when he heard of his fathers murder.

After Jon speaks with Jaime and arranges the body to be removed, he finds her in their chambers and approaches her, his eyes worried.

"Samantha," he starts, "you know I love you and will stand by you through anything." She sniffs and nods.

Sure. She just deliberately killed a man and wouldn't have done that if she didn't know that already. He promised her he would stand by her through _**anything**_.

"But you have to tell me, did you do this?" Jon asks, his eyes clearly are begging for her to deny it.

She squints her eyes at him, suddenly all her tears and sobs are gone. Now her face is stone-cold and indifferent.

"Why would you ask me that?" she asks.

"I would protect you even if you did. I just need to know the truth — did you do this?" his voice sounds rough.

Sam examines his face. He's worried. He really wants to protect her. Maybe he could even help her. She could tell him the truth, and make this all a lot easier with getting away with it, he could _help_ her.

"Of course I did!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

"Why would you do this to us?" Jon asked with tears in his eyes.

"I did this for us. He was dangerous to our family, and after everything that's happened I'm not going to let anyone else hurt our family."

Jon looked at her in disbelief. "You're insane."

"I prefer diabolical." She says with a small laugh. _She cracks herself up sometimes_.

Apparently he didn't find her little joke amusing.

"You're making excuses, but you must realize how wrong you are. This isn't the girl I fell in love with Sam. You're acting like... Like _Robb_, like a _**monster**_ would."

Sams eyes widened as she clutched onto the chair next to her. She felt as if she would faint.  
And honestly, with everything that she knew about him, how good and noble he always tried to be she should have expected it, "I did this because I love you."

"No, you did this because you've changed into something I don't even recognize. I can't trust you anymore."

Sam gasped as she scrambled to him, putting her arms around his neck attempting to hold on to him with every ounce of strength she had in her small body.

"No, that's not true Jon. You can trust me, I'm sorry. I just didn't want him to hurt us, not after everything that we've been through to find each-other again." Tears were now falling down her cheeks and Jon couldn't stand it.

He gently pried her arms from around his neck as she started to sob.

"How do I know you won't kill someone else? How can I trust you won't kill someone I care about in some misjudged attempt to 'protect' us."

_How dare he? After the shit shes seen and had to do to protect his family? _

She gasped and slapped him – as hard as she could.

"You are the very essence of maturity," he spit. "It baffles me how childish you can be." He looks away because she was near tears now and that's when she would catch him. Her with her glassy eyes and trembling lips.

His words were filled with so much venom she could hardly _breathe_.

"I can't deal with this right now, I need to be focusing on finding Robb and keeping everyone safe, not worrying about who is your next _**victim.**_"

Her next slap was caught mid air, before he shoved her away as he turned to leave her.

In blind panic she screeched, reaching for him. "No, Jon! I'm sorry, I promise I'm still me. I love you and I would do anything to protect what we have. I only did this to save us."

"Funny, those were the same words I've heard Robb use to defend his horrific actions just to be with _**you**_." Jon accused before turning his back on her again.

His words were ripping her heart into tiny pieces. She stomped her foot as she tried to think of some way to make him stop this... he was _**ruining**_ them.

"I'm not like Robb, how can you even say that? After everything he's done, how can you say these things to me?"

"Because you're doing the same things hes done. I'm sure he murdered father for his own twisted purpose too, some misguided way of getting his family back. "

Oh **_shit_**. Sam looked to her feet... _please don't look at me... _Please gods let him not look at me.

Realization dawned on him, and he felt the breath get sucked out of his lungs. When she finally looked up at him he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Something I can see you doing now, tell me Sam. If my father tried to take your family away from you, would you kill him too?"

This was it. This was the question she feared more than anything. She'd much prefer to have the Mountain white walker after her again then have to look at him and answer this question.

She wasn't sure how long she was frozen for, but finally he lost his patience and reach out to grab her arms and pull him to her so he could look in her eyes as she answered his question.

"Tell me the truth, would you have killed my father if you thought he would take away your family?" He shook her with every word, surely leaving bruises on her porcelain skin.

She gasped, little tiny breaths – dying breaths as she tries to think. _This is it._ This is the moment everything would change. Their world would be no more.

She looks into his grey eyes and knows he'd know it if she were to lie.

"Yes." she swallowed.

The look in his eyes tells her everything she needs to know.

She doesn't try to stop him from fleeing their chambers.

She waits in the corner of the room as she sits on the cold floor. She waits to see if he will come back to her.

When hours pass and its already well into the night, she has her answer.

The look in his eyes proved she was a monster. She was just like _**Robb. **Oh gods she was like Robb... _

Sitting alone in that room waiting for him to return, left her with nothing but time to think. Think of everything shes done, the people shes hurt and killed.

She really is a monster.

Jon will never look at her the same way as he did before, nor should he.

She's a monster. Jon deserves better. **_Lyanna_** deserves better. Not a monster. She always promised she would put them first. So she will.

So with that final thought, she gets up and quietly leaves.

_**No more words. No more tears.**_

Never once does she consider stopping.

Never once does she consider seeing the children one last time.

Never once does she think about finding Jon to say goodbye.

She uses the darkness as a weapon as she sneaks past several guards outside. She considers her options and knows leaving could be a problem.

Jon may not love her anymore, but he will not allow her to leave with his child in her womb.

So, when she sees the green dragon following after her, she knows this was a sign.

She doesn't hesitate as she did before, and mounts the dragon with a grace she didn't realize she ever had.

She had no idea where they were going, but she knew she just needed to go.

xxx

In retrospect, climbing on top of a dragon with nothing but a thin cloak to cover your dress in the winter wasn't one of her better plans.

A night of flying in the freezing wind was enough to decide to land when she saw a small village. Not to mention some hours back she lost a shoe and kicked the other off out of spite and frustration. She looked like a barbarian barefoot in the middle of winter. She hadn't even noticed her dress was torn until the shoe debacle.

Hiding the dragon was easier said then done, but she was starving and too cold to care.

She wonders around the village looking for somewhere to get both food and rest. She wasn't carrying any gold, but she was pretty and she did have some jewelry on.

She figured her looks would get what she needed, but if need be she could trade the ring her father had given her for her name day a couple years back.

The idea didn't bother her like she thought it would. Guess monsters don't care about gifts from their dead fathers. A father who died because of **_her_**.

She used to cherish the ring, but nowadays nothing seems to matter anymore.

She had no one who loved her anymore, and she was a monster who didn't deserve gifts from people she had let down.

xxx

It takes a little over an hour for her to realize there is no one, besides a few shifty looking men anywhere in the small abandoned village who all stare at her like she was prey. _If they only knew... she was the monster... they were the prey. _

Deciding she doesn't feel like having to kill anyone today, she turns back to the forest where she hid her dragon.

Before she could step past the trees she hears a rather elegant voice calling after her.

"Milady, where are you going?"

The shock is enough to freeze her in her tracks as she glances behind her.

A man wearing a dark violet overcoat with black lustrous hair donning a few silver streaks smiles as he stops a few feet behind her.

"You seem to be lost." he says the obvious making her roll her eyes.

"Oh what gave me away?" she replies darkly bringing a chuckle from him.

"Can I be of some assistance?" He offers.

She studies him with keen eyes before deciding she'd rather starve than trust some strange, arrogant man.

"No." She turns again but before she can leave him he reaches for her arm to halt her.

She jerks it away giving him a dirty look.

"Do not touch me again." She threatens, making his smile grow. If he only knew what she could do to him, what a monster like her does to men who think shes weak.

He wanted to comment on all the ways he'd really like to touch her, but after studying her again he begins to feel bad.

Her hair was a tangled mess with what looked like leaves and maybe a few sticks sticking out of it, her lips were pale and cracked, and her dress was dirty and torn.

She was also barefooted and about to cry. She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. He sighed. He was one to admit he enjoyed pain and suffering – perhaps because it was distracting.

But not a beautiful doe eyed girl who looked like she'd been to hell and back.

No, he didn't like the way it made his stomach feel seeing her so broken and upset and looking just plain distressed.

And even with her looking so disheveled she was still breath taking. So much so he felt himself harden when he glanced at the slope of her breasts heaving in her torn and filthy dress.

But even with how beautiful she was, she still wasn't looking so very good, in all honesty.

Deciding she didn't care if this man was here to hurt or maybe laugh at her, she said what was on her mind.

"I need water," she said quietly. Her eyes were a bit droopy.

Hating the pity he was feeling for her he sighed, running his hands over his hair.

"When did you last eat?" He asked.

She shrugged, too tired to even speak.

Nodding he reached down and swept her into his arms.

Her eyes went wide and she screeched at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

With a small shrug he responded. "Obviously I'm taking you back to my tent to get you something to eat and drink. You can't walk barefoot all the way there, you'll hurt yourself and freeze."

Sam deciding she no longer cared what happened to her only sighed and closed her eyes.

xxx

Sam yawned affectedly over her leftover eggs, feeling full after eating both his portion and the portion he had given to her.

"What's your name?" he asked in amusement.

Sam almost told him, but then realized how foolish that would be.

"Sybil." She answered before meeting his black eyes.

"Well Sybil do you have a last name?"

"Yes but its none of your concern." She replied bored.

His laughter was so loud she winced.

"You're something else Sybil. My name is Oberyn of House Martell. Its a pleasure to meet you."

He reached forward to gently kiss her hand making her frown at him.

Really, if there was anything she hated it was a smug man who thought they were irresistible.

"What are you doing alone out here?" Oberyn asked with a furrowed brow.

"That's none of your concern. What are you doing out here?" She spat back.

"Well, I'm looking for someone." He says, and she just shrugs like she doesn't really care which, well, maybe she doesn't.

xxx

It took less than an hour for Jon to realize he'd made a mistake.

Yes, she was insane. Yes, she was turning into a little murderer. Yes, he should fear for his life if she decides to off him for something trivial to him and _everything_ to her... Because_** yes**_, usually what _**she**_ thinks is important just isn't to_** him**_.

But their words may come and go, arguments remembered and forgotten, _**but he was still and always would be madly in love with her.**_

All that ran through his veins were her... she ruled his heart and always would.

Little **_psychopath_** that she was. She was his psychopath.

So when Jon turned to go and beg her to forgive him, even though technically he was right and she was so very wrong morally and every other way.. he didn't expect to see the fire in the distance.

Damn it.

Go beg her forgiveness or investigate the fire that could end them all.

**_Damn it. _**

He could only hope she would be in the forgiving mood and allow him to sleep in their bed rather than the cold floor where he is sure he will end up after putting out that damn fire.

xxx

She was gone.

She was gone and he had no idea where she went because that traitor dragon was gone too.

He couldn't believe it, she had left him.. again. This time she left them all.

That's how he knows he really fucked up.

She not only left him but left their daughter behind because he called her a monster. He destroyed her when he had just promised he would stand by her through **_anything_**.

He knows Sam and knows she would never just abandon the children, she would only leave them if she was protecting them, which she did because he called her a monster.

Yes her actions lately have been quite monstrous, but she was his and he was hers and he'd love the monster as much as he loves her.

She _left_ him.

The more he thought of her leaving him, the more he decayed.

Without her he could see endless nights, weeks, months, years – all without her. And he couldn't breathe. He would bleed to death. Internally.


	65. Chapter 65

Sam gazed at her surroundings in a bit of a daze. The arrogant man she had started to refer to as 'not Jon' (in her mind of-course since she was going incognito) was watching her to see her reaction.

So this was the place he traveled so far to reach?

Nothing about this place looked special. If anything, it was a bit creepy if she was being honest with herself. The place gave her the chills and that's really saying something with all the terrifying things she's seen in the past year.

"So where are you luring…ehem…taking me?" She asked with suspicion. .

"Don't worry, you will love it." he said with a sly wink.

"Where?" She scanned her surroundings again until she saw it; A figure stood by a tree, about thirty feet away from where they were standing.  
She jerked back in surprise as icy fear raced through her, almost—but not quite— making her scream, instead a small cry left her lips as she watched the figure move closer.

Sam had two options... The first felt like instinct, self preservation was natural for a selfish girl like her. Her instincts told her to shove that arrogant ass that brought her there in front of her as a distraction before running in the opposite direction. But, another part of her, the part that was growing more fierce by the day, didn't want to run.

**_She wasn't weak_**. She was a monster, even Jon said so. She was tired of the men in her life thinking of her as a victim and always trying to hurt her.

She was no victim, especially not anymore.

The logical side of her brain told her to run, but the part that was sick and tired of people coming after her said to stay and show them what happens when they mess with her. You mess with Sam and you will get a knife in your gut.. _or_ back depending on her mood.

"Sybil, or shall I say Samantha, I'm sure you're relieved to see your doting husband." Oberyn said with a grin.

Sam looked to her right and met his amused eyes.

That mean old bastard. How dare he pretend to treat her like he wanted to help to only toss her into the ring with her deranged ex?

She wasn't sure who she should attack first. Crazy ex who is set on killing her or the traitor bastard who pretended to help her.

But as she felt her face start to heat from the rage boiling within her, she realized this wasn't like before. Something in her has changed and even Robb ceased to terrify her anymore. He should be afraid of her... His plans for her were the normal 'I'm going to rape and beat you while trying to put my seed in you'. She on the other hand had a hundred ideas of how to hurt or maim him.

He approached her with what she assumed was supposed to be an intimidating gait, but Sam felt nothing but anger and excitement.

With every step Robb took his smirk grew and it grated on her nerves even more.

She had been putting up with monsters and men attacks on her for years, in every life she experienced nothing but brutal beatings, rapes and even being murdered and she had _**had**_ it.

She refused to cower before any monster or man again.

If those two thought she was going to be their prime time fix for the evening, they were sorely mistaken; if she was going to die tonight, she was going to make sure neither of them were entertained.

She pressed her lips together sternly and gave them all a silent, "bring it."

Robbs smile dropped as he stopped mid step.

_Something was different._

He had agreed to meet with this Martell for the trade, he would get Sam while he handed over Aegon, who he had found several weeks ago and was keeping to surprise Jon with.

Robb couldn't think of a better revenge than allowing Jon to meet his long lost sibling, before ripping his head off and forcing him to watch.

But when the Martells heard rumors that Robb had the once thought dead heir to the Throne, they offered something Robb couldn't refuse.

**Sam.**

From what Robb was told Oberyn had been tracking Sam for months without luck until a couple days ago when she accidently wondered into his path.

Robb had been looking forward to seeing the terror in her eyes before he punished her.

The only thing he could see in her eyes now was rage, and _was that enjoyment_?

With a speed Robb didn't expect her to have she pulled something from under her skirt and moved towards an unsuspecting Oberyn and grabbed him by his black hair yanking back with great force to expose his neck.

The the Red Viper didn't stand a chance. One moment Oberyn was sneering at her side like the cocky bastard he was, and the next she was standing over his body studying a bloody knife.

"I have had **enough** of you, you **crazy son of a bitch**!" Sam yelled as she started to advance on him.

Robb had no idea why, but suddenly he was taking several steps backwards.

Why did he suddenly fear her? She couldn't possibly hurt him. She was half is size. Tiny even. She even looked thinner than usual.

_This was ridiculous. So why was he still backing away from her?_

He didn't want to show her any weakness and trying to appear unfazed, Robb stood his ground and glared at her.

"What do you think you're going to do?" he taunted.

Sam eyed him with what could only be described as hatred and Robb swore he saw her eyes flash from dark chocolate to fire red before she lunged. Heat, engulfed him causing him to cry out in shock and scramble backwards onto the ground.

Flames spread just a couple feet in front of him, burning so hot it was nearly purple.

He had no idea what was happening but when the flames only grew in strength, he realized if he stuck around he would surely be burned alive.

Gritting his teeth and cursing his luck Robb got up and ran.

_He actually ran._

Sam couldn't _believe_ it.

"Coward!" She screamed at his back as he fled from her.

Realizing she was still throwing flames she squealed and tried to put her hands out.

_**Did** _she just throw flames from her hands?

Studying her palms which were now smeared in black she contemplated what just happened.

_Did she lose her mind_? Was she imagining those flames? Dear gods was she so crazy that she was now seeing things? Panic took over as she started to gasp in hysterics.

She backed up until she felt a tree digging into her back and closed her eyes to calm her breathing.

This was just a dream.

She didn't just do that.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw the burned field in front of her.

A twig snapping to her right had her snapping her head in the direction in time to see the green scaled dragon approaching her.

Suddenly it was all so clear.

She didn't throw those flames.

**Her son did.**

Wow.

_He was protecting her, or both of them. _

With a squeal of excitement she approached the dragon.

"I think we need practice."

xxx

Two days is all it took for Sam to realize not only did she love her new found power, but her outlook about her situation had changed dramatically.

The most important realization was she no longer gave a damn what Jon thought of her.

She had power, power that really wasn't hers to keep, but power none the less.

No more would she be abused or chased like a victim. She was no victim.

The fire ability was something that should frighten her, before she had been put off by the whole idea of it when Jon first developed his power, but now she felt strong, fierce and ready to show everyone what shes really made of.

_To hell with all of them... _she was going to go and kill some things.

xxx

Sam watched in amusement as Rhaegal slid across a bank of snow chasing after his meal.

The small rabbit didn't stand a chance and Sam had to turn her head as the dragon finally caught its dinner and ripped his head off with one bite.

They had just set fire to a small group of white walkers that had been hanging around Greywater Watch seemingly going back to their zombie roaming around phase.

Sam didn't understand why some of them seemed to be going back to their mindless, reanimated corpse state while others were more agile, vicious, intelligent, and stronger. She had a feeling this had something to do with Robb and maybe even her, but still she was unable to come up with the answers to her questions.

She also was starting to notice changes with her own strength, speed and even temper. Her son was growing stronger every day and somehow this was passing on to her, at least while she was carrying him. She had a feeling it was natures way of protecting her son. She needed to be stronger to protect herself and to keep him safe so that he could grow into the leader she knew he would be.

xxx

Jon slammed the door that led to the dungeon where he would find a certain Red Priestess.

At first, he felt a tad guilty for locking her up when he first discovered her hiding in woods outside of the Keep. He even considered letting her go and telling her that this was her one chance at freedom, as long as she stayed the hell away from his family he wouldn't harm her.

She ruined that chance when she told him she refused to leave until she met his progeny when he is born into this world.

He didn't trust her as far as he could throw her, and would never have allowed her to get anywhere near his children.

Now though, he was forced to see her.

_Something was changing._

"I knew you'd come," Melisandre said in amusement.

Jon glared at the woman before he ran his hands through his too long curls as he frowned.

"What do you know about my abilities?" he finally asked, preferring to get straight to the point.

"I know that you're very powerful, that you're the Lord of Light that will decide the fate of us all."

He sighed.

"No, I meant my powers. My fire ability."

A grin stretched across her face. She looked the like cat that caught the canary.

"Oh, well I thought this may happen..."

She was playing with him, he knew it but would have to play along.

"What exactly?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"The son of fire is growing within her, as he grows stronger you will lose your power. There is a balance to uphold. Everything has a balance."

Jon felt his mouth go dry. After several moments of considering this new development he realized what he really needed to ask.

"How does this affect Sam, is she okay?"

Now it was his turn to watch her looking confused.

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you ask her this?" she asked the obvious.

"She isn't here." His eyes lowered to the ground and his shame was clear.

"You must find her. She will need your help, this power comes at a great cost. If she isn't careful, she could use too much and weaken. Like I said, there is always a balance. The more she uses the more damage she will cause to her body."

Jons heart was racing. He could feel sweat running down the sides of his face and even down his back, this couldn't be happening. When were things going to be easier? He would surely have a heart attack worrying about her.

"Are you sure? I never felt weak or even drained. Emotionally yes, but never to my body."

"You were meant to have the power, it was made for you and your progeny. She wasn't, you must find her before she does too much damage. Just carrying the child will cause her harm. The damage could be irrevocable, she is in grave -"

Jon didn't even bother thanking her. He was already half way out of the castle before she could finish her sentence.

xxx

Sam felt a slight twinge of something, -guilt maybe?

She had been taking her anger out on anything that resembled a monster, whether it was man or undead, she burned them all.

Yes, she had killed more humans,_ if you could call them that_.

They were men she had come across while searching for more things to kill. Her _victims_ had been taking advantage of the chaos that was now Westeros.

She didn't consider it murder if she was stopping them from hurting others.

They were just practice for her, she was working on building her strength and speed and every day her fire power only got better.

She was hunting the scum on her way back to the Twins.

Three days ago she had decided that she wanted her daughter back and if she had to kill Jon to take her, she would.

She refused to even think about him, or how much she missed him.

Its called self preservation and she turned it off, turned off any feelings she had for him.

If he got in her way she would utterly destroy him. Rip his balls off and shove them down this stupid throat.

He may be the chosen one with a blade of Lightbringer but she was a woman on a mission who was letting her hate and bitterness rule her.

He had absolutely no chance against her and her anger.

She almost pitied him, _almost. _


	66. Chapter 66

**Okay, this chapter is a look into Jon's mind.. I've been doing a lot of Sam's thoughts lately, so I figured Jon should have his turn. Warning Jon's thoughts are a lot more sensitive than Sam's. **

**Chapter 66**

A brew of emotions churned up in Sam as she watched Rickon tickle Lyanna as she giggled from the furs they were sitting on near the fire.

She had easily snuck past the guards and found the children in the sitting room outside of the chamber she had been sharing with Jon.

She came there to get Lyanna and go, preferably going unnoticed but now that she watched Lyanna giggle as she looked up to Rickon with adoring eyes, she realized she was having second thoughts.

Yes, she wanted her daughter back but what about the other children she grew to love?

Jon was more than likely going to get himself killed before all of this was over and she didn't know what would happen to the children if her fears came true.

She may never see them again.

They were Stark children and many would want to them for leverage or power if they were left unprotected.

She needed to protect them, she could just take all the children and get as far away as possible.

The idea caused her stomach to drop. Was she feeling guilty for considering stealing the children? Why would she feel guilty for doing what she thought was best?

It was more than the old feelings of guilt that arose in her. It was that pervasive and rarely felt feeling of pity that gripped her. The brunette groaned at the bad taste it left in her mouth. "I think I just need to kill something," she grumbled to herself.

Sam heard footsteps approaching and scrambled to hide in the stairwell when Osha rounded the corner as she looked up her tray of food and pierced Sam with her gaze. Osha let out a small breath and arched her brow.

"Are you back for good?" Osha asked suddenly.

"Does it matter?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, do you want to know why I think you should stay?" Osha asked with something akin to hope in her eyes.

Sam's eyes met her eyes in challenge. "Are you going to take my side?"

"No." Osha didn't hesitate.

"Then no." neither did Sam.

And that was that.

Sam would rather show up to a ball dressed like some sad old hag ::Cateyln:: than hear Osha tell her she was wrong while taking her former lovers side. Her mind trudged through the possibilities of making it through the day without stabbing someone.

Osha bit back a smirk when Sam growled at no one in general, looking down at the food on the tray as if it had committed a great atrocity to her.

"You're not feeding my children that." Sam barked at Osha who only raised an her brow.

Sam rolled her eyes and she smelled what could only possibly be heaven coming from behind them. Sam's mouth watered as she turned around looking for the source. Not a minute later one of the servants came down the hall carrying her favorite chocolate pastry with strawberries scattered across the top.

That was her favorite and she furrowed her brow in confusion. Chocolate and strawberries were a rarity, even in the noble houses. It was hard to come by and extremely expensive.

Why would the Frey's (the riff raff of the noble houses Sam thought with a smirk) have something like that in their kitchens? And the strawberries looked fresh, maybe the freshest she had ever seen.

"Who are those for?" Sam asked without thinking.

"Snow had them brought up for the children." Osha mumbled as she avoided eye contact.

Jon sent that up? No, he doesn't do things like that. He doesn't even like expensive things, too much of Stark with all of their honor to take part in things that are so expensive. While she knew Jon did have a sweet tooth, she knew he didn't ever order extravagant food.

Sam was about to ask another question when her eyes went wide.

"That bastard!" Sam breathed. "He knew I'd be back. He thinks he can trap me here with my favorite desserts!"

Osha seemed to be biting her tongue. She let out a short breath and leaned into her. "He must really know you," she muttered quietly.

"I don't think** _anyone_** knows me as much as that bastard," Sam uttered, absentmindedly.

Osha muttered "Oh" and remained silent.

"Jon Snow" Sam's temper rose with every word. "I'm such a fool. That sneaky bastard is behind all of this."

Osha shrugged her shoulders in a 'who me' way before heading towards the sitting room with a fuming Sam following behind.

xxx

He recites the line with conviction. _It sounds good_, he thinks. It sounds like the right thing to say -by which he means, it sounds like something Sam would say.

_What would Sam do?,_ Jon asks himself from time to time, when he finds it necessary to play the commanding 'head of House Stark role'. Now is one of those times.

Sam would have given her order (quite rudely) with no hesitation before she stormed out of there, without a backward glance.

But Jon isn't Sam.

So when he walks towards Edmure Tully and his men, Jon feels nervous, so much so his hands are shaking.

The line he had prepared finally comes after listening to Edmure ridiculous demands that made Jon want to reach out and strangle him.

"If House Tully wishes to survive this war you will need my protection. I will not offer my protection unless you agree to bend the knee to Daenerys Targaryen as Warden of the South and Queen Regent of Kings Landing. My Brother Bran Stark will be Warden of the North when he is of age, leaving Jaime Lannister Warden of the West." Jon is surprised his voice sounds so strong.

"You ask me to bend the knee to a Targareyn? She is just a child and her family has a long line of mad Kings with their inbred ideals. What about Prince Tommen? He is the next in line." Behind his calm facade Jon sees Edumure's disbelief and hostility.

"I think you're misunderstanding me. I didn't ask you anything. I told you what is required if you wish for our protection. Tommen will be going to Casterly Rock with the Kingslayer who will decide if he will be his heir. Daenerys is nothing like the Mad King, she will be a fair and just ruler."

Not surprisingly Edmure finally gives in.

xxx

Before he enters the castle, he knows shes there.

Happiness swells within him until fear and doubt creeps in.

What if he loses her? What if she is just here to get the children and tell him shes finished?

She's always been too good for him, that was always a fact. But, he knows she loves him, he isn't sure why but he knows it all the same even though sometimes he doesn't recognize himself through her eyes. Sometimes he wonders when she went so blind, editing him into the man that is worthy of her love.

He wonders if her love for him is similar to the love he has for her. Does she pretend his most glaring flaws never existed at all, like he does with her? He thinks back to all the times she would yell at him when she was angry before delivering a swift kick to the shin and a good pull to the hair for good measure. How shes always working an angle while ordering around others better than a general could command an army. He loves her for her sharp claws and loving heart -_well_ loving to the people she deems worthy in her eyes.

He loves her, everything about her- crazy, spoiled, cruel, selfish, erratic, manipulative, scheming but fun, loving, sexy, smart, witty.

Shes his and he is hers_, so why is he worried that instead of scratching his eyes out like he is hoping, that she will leave him with nothing? _

The heaviness in his stomach multiplies. How long will it take for him to fix this? He knows he was wrong, no matter how true his words to her were. Will she forgive him?

He then rationalizes.

He would do it for her. He would do anything for her; do it for her in a heartbeat. Doesn't that make it ok? Sure, shes said some cruel things to him, but …

He thinks about the stunts shes pulled and the way her manipulations has always twisted in his gut. If they weren't them this might be irreparable. But they _are_ what they are and they will be _fine_.

He sprints through the castle and up the stairs, calling her name. He isn't sure what he wants to say until he enters their chambers and sees that all of the children are asleep in various areas throughout the sitting room. The glare she gives him makes him stop in his tracks.

She gently moves Rickon out of her lap and places his sleeping body next to Bran who's snoring beside the fire. The gentle way she moves his little brother always brings warmth to his heart. She loves his family as if they were her own. He knows she rationalizes this unconditional love and devotion as her chance of having the family she never had but he knows that's only partly true. He knows the real reason is_ for him_.

He follows her into the bedroom and after shutting the door he turns to her.

Any delusions he had begin to fade the second he sees her face. He has never seen her look so utterly defeated. He was prepared for the hurt in her eyes, but not the disbelief.

"You said you would stand by me through anything, the only person I could trust to always be on my side no matter what." her accusing words cut him deeper than any sword could.

Despite his plan to apologize, he can't bring himself to say those two words.

Of course he's sorry. But it doesn't sound good enough in his head. And besides, the guilt building by the second is matched by something akin to devastation.

He has to fix this - the unidentifiable, precious thing he broke - he must put them back together.

He must have taken too long to respond because she turns and goes to the balcony where she stands with her back to him. He follows her like he _always_ will.

"Sam …?" he whispers.

All he gets in response is sniffling.

He wishes he could apologize, but the words stick in his throat and, anyway, they aren't magic words. They won't change anything. She hasn't said a word and he expects every second that she will turn to attack him in some way before leaving, but she stays. She lets out little hiccups every minute or so, holding back sobs. He wonders how long shes been crying since he did this to her.

The silence stretches on, but he takes comfort in her little noises. She can Goodbye, or I hate you all she wants, but she belongs to him, just like he belongs to her and it doesn't matter whether she's here in his bed or halfway across the world.

She's still his.

And he's still hers.

Hes standing so close behind her that every breath moves her dark curls. He hopes that, in some small way, she takes comfort in his uneven breathing.

She can see that he is hurt too, that he is sorry. She can infer that he isn't letting her go. She can infer that -

"I love you." The words slip out without any thought.

He isn't really expecting a response, so her unrestrained sobs catch him off guard.

"I do love you, Sam, if you're a monster you're my monster and I'm an even bigger one for hurting the most precious thing that I've ever had." He's not sure if it's the right thing to say, but he finds himself rasping the words as he tries to stop from crying himself.

She continues crying, but she doesn't leave, or hit him so he takes it as a positive sign.

"I just don't understand," he _thinks_ he hears her choke out.

He waits for her to finish but the words don't come.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I meant what I said, I will always be on your side. Not to make excuses but the stress of everything is sometimes too much. This, _responsibility_ that I now have to keep my family safe combined with hunting the white walkers while searching for Robb, my own brother that I have to kill, is a never ending battle. I took it out on you because I worry about you, I don't want you to live this way. I don't want you taking lives and hardening from the careless free spirited girl you used to be. I should be the one with blood on my hands, not you. _**Never you**_."

He hopes his words will sink in, that she will turn so he could see her beautiful dark eyes.

With her back turned and her shoulders hunched she looks so.. fragile. And fragile isn't a word he normally associates with Sam.

Fierce, Spirited, Resilient …

These are the words that played around the fringes of his mind when he called her monster.

But, strong as she wants to seem – strong as she is – there are infinitely breakable layers just beneath the surface of the indomitable shell. She's no damsel in distress. Sam is the most resourceful, competent person he has ever known. It's only when she lets someone past her shell that she becomes vulnerable. That shell is reserved for those she loves.

Jon finally realizes the truth... when it comes to those she loves, Sam is the very definition of fragile.

Finally the words he knows she needs to hear come to his mind, and just as he opens his mouth to deliver those words, she turns to him...

xxx

Hot is all he registers at first... followed by burning, which confuses him more. While he has the capability of producing flames that do not hurt him, Jon is very aware that he can be actually burnt. His blood line allows him to have some resistance, but unfortunately his Stark half is still there.

The third thing he registers is he is no longer on that balcony, but on the floor on the other side of the room.

The fourth thing he registers, or smells to be precise is the smell of burning hair.

_His_ burning hair.

After rolling around and putting out the multiple areas on his body and clothes that were engulfed in flames, Jon crawls to his knees and looks for Sam.

A fist is what he finds, a fist that looks tiny and delicate but is far more powerful than he has ever experienced.

A hard kick has him on the other side of the room.

He cries out for her to stop, which thankfully she does but it appears to be only temporary. Jon wastes no time in speaking (who knows how long she will give him before resuming the beating she is giving him).

"When did you get these powers?" The surprise and pride in his voice doesn't even distract her.

With a growl she reaches down and grabs a hold of his ear and drags him out of the room, only stopping to grab a fur off the bed. He is tossed like a rag doll into the hall outside of their chambers before she slams the door in his face.

_Fragile... _maybe he was underestimating her.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

She doesn't respond until after the sixth knock.

"Go away!"

He cannot tell by the tone of her voice what her mood is precisely. Which concerns him all the more since her voice is communicating nothing to him.

"I told you!" Osha whispers from behind him.

"If you're not going to help then go away." he hisses back at her.

Osha hestitates, and for a moment he is hopeful that she will indeed help him... then her face shifts to sympathy as she turns and goes.

Jon glares at her retreating figure.

Sam had been refusing him entrance into what used to be their chambers, only allowing the children in and only the trays of food Osha had been bringing.

Hes worried that shes used too much of her new powers and now her body is worn down, but she refuses to let him in so he really has no idea if that is the case. For all he knows that traitorous dragon has been taking her away while he is stuck in the hall. He saw that damned thing fly up to her balcony last night and almost had a heart attack thinking she would leave again.

Jon eyes the tray Osha had left outside the door with hope.

Without much thought he quickly picks it up and knocks on the door again.

"Sam, I have your dinner."

Even though he cannot see her, he knows this has her attention. She's been absolutely ravenous since learning of her pregnancy. His son is too strong for her small body and she needs to keep her energy up. So he knows without a doubt that door will open in one, two, thre-

Jon keeps the smile off his face when the door is thrown open and she emerges.

"You can go now,"

She reaches for the tray but he pulls it back.

"Please talk to me," he isn't above begging.

He hasn't come up with the magical speech that will make this all okay, but he hopes she will see in his eyes how sorry he is.

"Why?" she asks with tears in her eyes. _This is the fragile Sam that only he will ever see._ _The one who set him on fire_ he has to remind himself. She's dangerous right now. But the real danger is her never forgiving him.

"Because I love you, and I need you to know how sorry I am."

Her eyes scan his face. At first, there is no change in her expression. If she believes him, she gives no indication. but then there is a dim flash of anger. It's weak, but it's there. It's not the emotion he would choose to see on Sam's face, but he feels a wave of relief to see any emotion at all.

"I'm not ready to see you."

Jon can't help the wave of disappointment that spreads through him, but he nods and starts to leave. He hesitates, needing her to hear this.

"I spoke with that Priestess. Your powers will weaken your body, you must not use them. It could kill you."

"So?" She asks as she turns to sit on the bed. He can see it now, the bags under her eyes. How thin she looks. Even her hair isn't as shiny as it usually is. Its already taking a very heavy toll on her. Fear grips him, he could lose her for good this time.

He decides to cross the threshold, willing to be set on fire or spit in the face, he doesn't care. He needs her to be okay.

"You need to do this, if not for me then for Lyanna and our son. Rickon, Bran, Arya and Sansa. They depend on you. Do this for them Sam. Please." He pleads.

She doesn't look happy about him using the children against her, but she sighs and his heart starts beating again.

"Okay." she finally nods.

"Okay?" He looks up in relief. "Really?"

She nods again and lays down on the bed. Shes clearly exhausted and he wants to go to her, just lay beside her and hold her close. Maybe with her in his arms he could give her some of his strength. She's given him hers plenty of times. While he has always been physically stronger, shes always been the strong one. Now he feels helpless when she won't let him in. He _will_ work on that though.

"Good," He runs a hand over his face. "Please let me know if you need anything, I'll be out in the - …" He nods towards the hall and he sees a flash of a smirk on her face before she masks it. Jon turns and heads back out into the hall, she doesn't see the smile on his face or the new spark of hope in his eyes.

xxx

"You leave that in here and I'll throw it out the window" Sam threatens to Osha.

Osha looks towards the pile of freshly washed clothes in confusion.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" She asks in annoyance. _Let the little crazy lady wash her own damn clothes_... Osha thinks bitterly.

"This isn't his chambers, throw it in the hall for all I care,"

Osha shrugs and feels a little guilty that Jon will be arriving back after his patrol hes been on all day to find his clothes in a pile in the hall. Some how that just seems so demeaning. When Osha is almost at the door, Sam calls out.

"Wait." She yanks the pile out of Osha's arms and examines Jons black cloak from the Nights watch. He normally always wears it but Lyanna had thrown up on it the day before, and Jon discovered blood and guts he could deal with, _vomit on the other hand..._

Sam frowns as she examines a ribbon that is sewn into the inside. Normally she wouldn't have spotted it, but the flash of green was something she recognized instantly.

A sob escapes her as she sits on the bed and gently caresses it.

"What is it?" Osha asks.

"Its mine. I thought I lost this. I wore this the first day I spent with Jon at the hot-springs in Goodswood. It was holding my braid back. I thought I lost it. He's kept this all along."

"He must 've wanted to keep a part of you with him while he was away,"

Sam looks up and tears are now freely running down her cheeks. She holds the ribbon close to her chest, over her heart before hastily wiping away her tears.

"You may leave his things in here." Osha says nothing as she places the clothing on a chair and turns to leave.

"Osha," Sam calls.

When she turns Sam's eyes are narrowed.. _and she's back... _

"If you mention a word of this to him, I'll sell you to the next band of outlaws we come across."

Osha barks out a very unladylike laugh while Sam ignores her.

xxx

When Jon entered the hall to find that the furs he had been sleeping on for the past two days were no longer there, he couldn't help the irritation from forming or the angry strides he took towards her door.

He couldn't even sleep in the hall anymore? Was he being moved down to the dungeons? She was crazy if she thought she could - he went to knock but when the door pushed opened he frowned. Why was the door left cracked? Surely the demon that has possessed her lately didn't want him being able to peek in. Or maybe it did, maybe it was waiting to set his ass on fire again. He didn't dare take another step further into the she-wolf den.

His jaw dropped, his heart raced, his hands started to sweat.

She wasn't naked _but by the look on his face she might as well been._

She was only wearing a see through shift as she leaned back on the bed, a small smile curving her plump lips as her dark eyes captured him and held him prisoner.

He felt the desperate need to regain some modicum of control. _She was enjoying how with just one look he was at her mercy. _

Luckily for him, Sam's greatest weakness was perhaps her overly developed sensibility. Her guard was lowest when she believed his to be lowest. So, he swallowed as he took a couple steps further into the room.

"It's cold, in here. You should cover up."

He knew when he was fighting a losing battle, so when she shifted so that the strap of her shift slid off her shoulder and expose half of her beautiful creamy breast, he decided not to even try and play a game he knew she had already won.

He crossed the room in three strides and was crawling over her on the bed, as he pressed his lips to hers desperately.

He kisses her again and again and again. Kisses her until he's out of breath and out of his mind. Her cheeks are flushed when he pulls back a little and she's already panting as his mouth moves downwards, capturing her left nipple in a wet kiss that probably soaks and ruins the lacy shift she's wearing, but he doesn't care. He needs to have her, it's been too long and its everything he can do to not rip the damn thing off of her.

Her hands grip his hair and her fingernails rakes against his scalp. And there's nothing in his head other then the thoughts of what he wants to do to her. What he _will_ do to her.

Because tonight nothing is stopping them. He rolls over and pulls her with him, She bends down to kiss him and he eagerly meets her lips as if he's starving.

He pushes his hips up to meet hers, against her again and again, making small circling movements to try and relieve some of the building pressure in his breeches. Breeches that are becoming tighter by the second.

"Do you want me?" she asks, voice raspier than usual and eyes a little cloudy, and he just looks back at her in disbelief.

Does he want her? What the hells kind of question was that?

"You _know_ I do."

If his hardness pushing against her core isn't enough evidence, then the hunger in his eyes should tell her.

She kisses him again until they break apart for air.

"Want you?" he breathes out. "I _crave_ you. I n_eed_ you… I love you.. You're _everything_ to me."

She's kissing her way down his chest and abs and he closes his eyes when he feels her fingers unlacing his breeches.

And when her lips are somewhere in the region of his midriff, she slips her hand down into his breeches and strokes him. He hisses as he bucks his hips.

Her touching him never becomes less arousing. Every part of his body that her fingers or lips touch burns, and the feeling of her tiny delicate hand wrapped around him is almost too much. "Sam…" he groans, and he's pretty sure that he can feel her lips turn upwards in a satisfied smirk against his skin right before she sucks one of his nipples into her mouth.

Flipping them back around again she loses the grip on him as he pulls her legs to wrap around his waist. As he stares down at her swollen lips and flushed cheeks, he finds himself thinking that she's too beautiful to be real. But she is real and she is_ his_.

He goes back to kissing her mouth, but he does it slower now, loving the feeling of having her lips against his. He traces her inner thigh with his fingers, and the higher he gets the more impatient her kisses become. Her hips rise just a little and then he lets his fingers slide over her center. The hot moist sensation makes his head spin and he decides he can no longer wait to feel her wrapped around him.

Just as he starts to pull his breeches off a loud wail is heard from the sitting room. Jon pulls away from her as he recognizes Lyanna's cry.

Sam looks so frustrated its almost funny, funny if he wasn't so hard that it was starting to hurt. Another loud wail and Jon realizes that while his daughter got his looks, even down to her wild hair, she had her mothers lungs.

"Where is Osha?" He asks, feeling a tad guilty for ignoring his daughters cries.

"She is giving Rickon a bath. You know how that goes. Usually a two person job, I had to bribe him with cake."

Jon huffs and pulls away from her. He cannot be so close to her heat and think straight.

"You stay here, and don't move an inch. Not even to cover up. I'll get her back asleep and be back." His promise's and is met with a raised eyebrow. Their daughter wasn't that easy and she knew he would be far longer than just a few minutes.

So when half an hour goes by, Sam gets up and wraps herself in his shirt as she steps into the sitting room.

What she sees feels her heart with so much love, she can hardly breathe.

Jon is sitting in the chair next to the cradle, rocking Lyanna who's eyes are half closed as she fights sleep. Jon is whispering quietly to her, but what brings tears to Sams eyes is Lyanna's tiny hand that's cupping her fathers cheek. The way she looks up at him shows how much she adores him, and the look of complete bliss on his face shows the feeling is mutual.

_Turns out this was far better than sex,_ Sam thinks as she joins her family.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

One thing was becoming increasingly clear to everyone in the Twins—Samantha Stark was mad.

It had become evident over the weeks since their arrival, that when Samanta didn't get what she wanted, she made it known to practically all of the Keep.

She couldn't even express her rage, especially since her perfectly concocted plan to ditch Jon for the day had went hay-wire thanks to his need to be around her constantly since she had forgiven him of his very _true_ but hurtful comments.

So, Sam did what she did best.

Plot.

Bringing up the _'do not mention'_ topic of Sansa's impending marriage to the Kingslayer was just enough to get both Jon and Jaime out of her way for the day. She wasn't sure if she would ever see the Lannister heir again, but Osha's bet was on Jon returning to the Keep without the Kingslayer in tow.

Sam just shrugged it off. _Not her problem._

xxx

Sam grimaced as she passed several of the cells holding random filthy prisoners, many of whom Jon and Jaime had been arresting for attempting to create more chaos by raping and pillaging surrounding villages during this time of war.

She didn't understand why they just didn't put them to death immediately, but Jon insisted they be brought to trial.

The last cell she came to contained the person she was looking for.

"So, Lady Stark finally decides to visit me. How _kind_ of you," Melisandre sneered.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Actually it _was_ kind of me. You should be lucky you still have your head."

"I tried to _help_ you!" the priestess argues.

"Doubtful. But that's not why I'm here. I'll grant you freedom if you do something for me."

Melisandre cackled before standing. "And what can I do for you?"

"Heal Bran. He needs to be able to walk, and it needs to be as soon as possible."

"Why would I do that?"

Sam narrowed her eyes at her.

"If you don't I'll have you burned for being a witch. Trust me, it will be slow and painful."

Melisandre didn't look phased by the idea like Sam thought she would. Instead she examines her nails as Sam fights the urge to go in there and strangle her.

"Everything comes at a cost. I thought you would know that by now. Learn from your mistakes."

"Well, no one ever complimented me on my reasoning skills or self growth. What I do have is perseverance. Tell me exactly the price I need to pay, and I promise if you aren't completely honest with me I'll make you wish I just burned you alive."

"You wish to heal the boy? Well everything must have a balance. You must provide someone else to take on his burden."

Sam eyed her with keen eyes until she looked around at the numerous prisoners in the other cells.

"Okay. Take your pick. Can we get this done before Jon returns? I don't think he will appreciate our problem solving."

xxx

When Jon finally returned to the Twins, he was sporting bruised ribs, a black eye and a busted lip. It was worth it though, and thinking of the Kingslayer's new limp added a bounce to his steps.

Entering the castle Jon felt a change in the atmosphere. The servants were acting dodgy and even Osha avoided eye contact.

He growled as he followed her into the dining hall and froze in his steps.

Bran, _his Bran_ was up and dancing with Samantha while Arya clapped behind them next to Gendry and Dany, while Sansa danced with Mrycella, Rickon and Tommen.

First he thought he was dreaming, then wondered if he was suffering a brain injury from one of the Kingslayers hits.

Seeing Sam glancing up at him with a knowing smile made him realize that he was_ indeed_ awake and this was really happening.

xxx

"How _could_ you do this? After everything that this dark magic has cost us already?" Jon yelled.

"How could I not? Jon, you know what we will be facing. Bran needed to be able to walk. I don't trust Hodor to carry him out of this when they have to run for their lives." Sam's voice had risen to a screeching level, which had him wincing.

"When its time to run, you will be with them. You could have made sure they all were okay. I trusted you to do this. If anyone can keep them safe its you." Jon reached for her hand and she pulled it away.

"I'm not staying behind this time. When this starts, I'll be there with you, _till the end_." She vowed.

Jon shook his head.

"No. You're carrying our son. You cannot be there. I can't do this if I have to worry about protecting you too."

"Jon, how many times do we have to do this? How many times have we've already done this, in the end we lose and we're apart when that happens. If I've learned anything after a thousand years its we must do this together. There is a reason why I've gotten these powers. I'm meant to help you. **_I will help you_**!"

When she saw the doubt in his eyes she crossed the room and put her hands on his cheeks, holding his grey eyes with her dark ones.

"Jon, please. We must be together. You can't do this on your own, we're a team. Robb won't even be expecting this. He will expect you to do this on your own, like you always have."

Jon shook his head, looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"No, I can't put you in danger. The baby-"

"The baby will die anyways if you lose. What do you think will happen to all of us if you fail? We're all dead! If Robb defeats you, he will hunt us down and kill the children, forcing me to watch. Then he will cut your son out of my belly with me watching."

Jon's stomach turned and he moved away from her as he ran out onto the balcony and threw up over the edge.

Sam grimaced as the sound made her stomach roll and she quickly covered her mouth as she took a deep breath. She watched him heave until she sucked it up and came up behind him and gently rubbed his back.

It was several minutes before his stomach calmed down. She wrapped her arms around him as he relaxed into her hold.

"My love, you're so brave, strong and good. I never deserved you." She places a kiss on his shoulder as she rests her cheek against his back listening to him as he takes deep breaths. He doesn't open his eyes, just gropes towards the sound of her voice. He feels her catch his hand and plant a light kiss on his knuckles.

"I don't want to upset you, but this is the only way. You know what he will do to us if you fail. We need to do this together. As a team._** No one**_ can take us on, together and as one." She says as fiercely as possible, determined to make him understand.

Jon starts to cry and it breaks her heart.

"I love you so much." she whispers.

He nods, unable to speak and she holds him tighter, giving him everything she can. Her strength is holding him up, comforting him with whats to come. She isn't sure if hes crying because of what could happen to them if he fails, or the fact that he must kill his brother so that his family can survive. Probably both.

Sam wants to start to cry herself, the thought of losing him is overwhelming, but she holds it together. _ For him, because what is she without Jon?_

_xxx_

Jon watches in amusement as Sam prances into the library, where she demanded the Kingslayer meet them the following morning.

He holds back the laugh he wants to let out at how uneasy the Kingslayer is when she hovers over the chair hes lazily lounging in.

"I called you here not just to discuss how tacky that golden armor is that you insist on wearing all of the time," Sam begins making Jaime frown and glance down at his very expensive armor.

_She goes on as if she just didn't insult him._

"In two days Jon and I will be leaving here to meet Robb at the Trident."

Jaime's eye brows raise slightly, Sam isn't sure if its because of the location or that he just realized how tacky his armor truly is, either way she huffs.

"We will be leaving you to take the children to Casterly Rock. We will come and retrieve them once this is over."

"Why can't we just stay here?" Jaime asks in his arrogant voice making Jon stand a bit straighter. While he doesn't usually care how that pompous ass speaks to him, he doesn't appreciate that tone with Sam.

"I'm sorry? Did I give the dumb blonde in the room permission to ask questions Jon?"

Jon keeps his stern 'Stark' face on as he shakes his head no. The look reminds Sam so much of Ned that she feels a pang in her chest.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Jaime barks out at her.

"Oh I'm _not_. I just want you to know how serious this is. If we return, and _we will be returning,_" she glances to Jon who nods at her "and I find one scratch on any of the children, I will remove your balls and shove them down your throat." she promises.

Jaime's eyes go wide as Jon grimaces, knowing she is completely serious while she smiles widely at them both.

"Well then, now that is handled, lets discuss the wedding. I suggest we have it in Winterfell, of course allowing us time to rebuild in a couple of years, I think Sansa will make a beautiful winter bride. Don't you think?" Jon's smile drops as he grinds his teeth. _That won't be happening, not while he is around. _

_xxx_

Jon awakens to foot steps approaching their bed. He is up and out of the bed, slamming the intruder against the wall before they even have time to scream and wake up Lyanna or Sam who both took hours to get to sleep. Lyanna because of her teething, and Sam because of her sex drive. His poor cock was so sore he didn't think he'd be able to use it anytime in the near future.

Osha squeaked as his grip choked her. Jon released his hold and escorted her into the hall so they wouldn't wake up his girls.

"Whats wrong?" his voice is tired but anxious.

"Its Lady Stark. She's gone."

Jon frowns as he glances back at their chamber door.

"No, _not Lady Samantha._ Lady Catelyn." Osha says with an eye roll.

Jon's frown deepens. He hasn't seen Lady Catelyn in several days. She had been keeping to her room, refusing to see anyone and he decided to leave her be. Now though, dread set in as he thought of his fathers disappointment in him if he were still alive.

"How long has she been gone?" he asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Her maid says she left a few hours ago. Says she's going to be with her son."

Jon's mouth drops as he hears an annoyed voice from behind him.

_"Of course she did_. That's just fantastic!" Sam yells.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

_Sam smiles as a strong arm wraps around her waist from behind followed by warm kiss placed against the shell of her ear._

_"How long have you been up?" he asks in a groggy voice. _

_"Not long. It's getting colder." It scares her more than she lets on._

_"I'll keep you warm," he promises as he places another kiss to her neck. Her smile falters._

_"We don't have much time left," she whispers._

_He frowns._

_"What do you mean? We have forever."_

_"No, Jon. We don't."_

_He goes to open his mouth to ask her why when it happens..._

_A sharp pain takes her breath away as she clutches her still flat tummy._

_Jon panics, unsure of what is happening. He finally manages to come out of his stupor just as she falls and he barely manages to catch her. He falls to his knees with her across his lap as he frantically tries to see what the problem is. Blood seeps from under her night dress, spreading around them both on the cold floor._

_Life drains from her eyes as he holds her._

"NO," Jon snaps awake, sweat pouring from his body as he tries regain his composure. He looks to his left to see her curled up next to him asleep.

He didn't wake her which he is thankful for, but this dream wasn't the first one he's had. He's terrified he will lose her and he can't fathom how he would survive it. Looking out the window he sees that the sun is rising. And so should he.

He quietly removes the furs covering his lower half and attempts to slip out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Her voice sounds as if shes wide awake, but her eyes are closed. She clearly had been aware of his nightmare, and was waiting him out. She knows him too well.

"I need to make sure the smith has finished with the weapons." this isn't necessarily a lie, but all the same he refuses to look at her as he says it.

"What did you dream this time?" she asks as she lifts up enough to place her head into his lap. He strokes her dark curls as he considers his words.

"I'm worried of how many we will lose in the coming days." He finally offered, hoping it was enough for her to stop asking questions.

"That isn't what had you crying out in your sleep," she says softly as places a cool kiss on his bare thigh.

How do you lie to someone who knows you better than you know yourself? He sighs.

"I'm afraid of losing you," he finally admits. She spends a minute appraising him and then apparently decided it was, indeed, the truth, because she nods and sits up to bury her head in the crook of his neck.

"You won't. No matter what, we will be together, in this life or the next. You must believe that,"

He nods as he swallows. He doesn't believe her.

xxx

"Again." Jon yelled.

Dany nodded and got back up, wincing as she did. Every bone in her body ached and new bruises were beginning to blossom all over her body. Her attacks grew more and more feeble as she became more and more exhausted.

This was necessary though, she knew it.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked gently, frowning when he heard a snort from behind them.

"This is pointless. She isn't ready and we don't have the time to do this, we're leaving tomorrow. As it is she will be too sore to do very much anyways." Sam complained.

Jon just cut his eyes to the sky in annoyance before responding.

"She cannot defend herself yet, and I will not allow her to go out and just get herself killed." Jon argued.

"If you listened to me, she won't need to fight. She should stay on the dragon, out of harms way. If you send her out there to fight, she is as good as dead." Sam was getting more more frustrated with every minute they trained.

"Not everyone is born to be a predator," Jon throws back.

She was audacious enough to answer with a grin before she shoves one of the Kingslayers soldiers out of her way and moves to stand in front of Dany.

Jon was too focused on glaring at her to notice the over-the-top -Can you believe this girl- looks every soldier in the vicinity of the training yard kept sending his way.

"The dragon is too young to carry her for long and not dependable in battle. She may fall and what will happen then? Or if the dragon gets too exhausted and lands, she will have to know how to fight until I can come for her."

"Jon," she says his name as if he is a child "if she falls, shes dead." Sam states plainly, and Jon looks to Dany for her reaction to Sam's blunt honesty. She appears to be only determined which gives him hope that this isn't a terrible idea after-all Like leading a lamb to the slaughter. Or in Sam's case, a crazy blood thirsty mad woman leading an innocent baby lamb to the slaughter.

"Besides," she continues with an eye roll, "she has a link with the dragon, she will know when it tires. This is a waste of our time and frankly I'm bored." Sam finishes with a huff.

"She's right." Dany says, surprising them both.

"How do you figure that?" Jon bites out, unhappy that he is being ganged up on by the women in his life.

"If I fall off I'm as good as dead. I cannot fight these creatures yet, I need more training. I should be focusing on an air attack."

"But Sam's fought them and you look stronger than her," Arya pipes up from her place on the fence. She had been eagerly watching them, waiting for her turn to fight with Jon.

Jon doesn't stop his eyes from rolling as he glares back at his favorite sister.

"Sam isn't normal, shes had more experience with them and her viciousness makes up for her lack of strength." he says in a tired voice.

"You're just jealous because I'm far more capable than you are," Sam taunts.

"You are always too sure of yourself, how many times have I had to come and save you?" He grits out, sending an annoyed look in her direction. But, when Sam meets the his eyes without flinching, it's Jon who breaks eye contact first.

Sam makes an offended sound as she makes her way to him. He isn't prepared and suddenly he finds himself flat on his back.

"See, I'm plenty strong," she smirks before rounding on Dany.

"He's right about one thing, you need to be more vicious if you want to fight them. They won't hesitate and neither should you." Sam instructs to a wide eyed Dany.

Sam swings out at Dany, forcing her to duck. The women circle each-other as Jon finally gets up. He watches from the side as he grinds his teeth. Every swing Dany makes out at Sam makes him want to walk over there and throw her over his shoulder and take her out of there. He hates seeing Sam fight. Seeing how quickly they move around each-other the graceful steps and swift dodges makes him realize that he was indeed wrong. These two women appear to be completely harmless, weak even. This is what will keep them ahead of their enemies. They won't see them as threats until its too late.

All except for the ones who know Sam already. Then again the wicked gleam in her eyes will always give her away. She's a predator and anyone can see it.

xxx

Dany actually prefers Sam's training technique. Though she mocked her often by laughing and goading, she also didn't pity or offer sympathy which Jon did. Dany didn't want to be pitied. She wanted to do this, prove that she is strong enough protect her people, prove she is the one who should rule over the Seven.

Jon was kind to her, but he didn't understand that like Samantha did. She is also ruthless with her fighting. She fought dirty and kept her on her toes. Knowing that a woman her size fought off whitewalkers and large men before she had her powers gives her hope that she too could be someone to be reckoned with. She isn't weak like others like to think. She will rain hell down on her enemies and prove to everyone that she is meant to rule.

A loud grunt followed by a curse pulls her attention back to the center of the training yard where everyone in the keep has gathered to watch the show.

Dark curls are all that she sees before a large body lands flat on his back. A quick kick to the gut and couple fire balls thrown to make it interesting and Sam calls out that shes hungry and leaves them to their practice.

Jon gives her an appraising look as he rubs the dirt off his backside. With a heavy breath she slouches over and pokes at her burning ribs. When he seems to get that sympathetic look on his face she stands up straight and meets his gaze evenly.

Pulling his cloak back on he gives her a smirk.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks, studying her for the truth.

"Yes." She really was.

"I need to warn you. Sam-" He says the name 'Sam' like its a curse word, she can't help but smile at that.

"She won't stick to our plan. When her adrenalin takes over, she abandons all reason and just attacks. You must not follow her lead. She makes everything appear much easier than it really is. Even before she had powers, she had a knack for being able to get in the middle of things and still find a way out. Shes a survivor, if you follow her you will not make it back out as simply as she will."

Jon seemed to hesitate, like he wanted to tell her more but chose against it.

"What is it?" Dany finally asked, hating the suspicious look on his face.

Finally Jon seemed to make a decision as he stepped closer to her.

"I don't want you to repeat this, to _anyone_, including her." Jon gave her a stern look and Dany understood.

"You have my word," after studying her for a moment he seemed to believe her.

"The whitewalkers listen to her. I cannot explain it, but I've seen it, _experienced it_. They won't go after her like they will us. Its like she has a connection to them that even she isn't aware of. If you see her surrounded by them, find me. Do not go in yourself. I've seen them defend her, so going in will only make it worse."

"I've watched them attack her," Dany interrupts with disbelief.

"No, you saw them surround her. A few have gotten aggressive with her, but I've seen them protecting her. They are drawn to her, I'm not sure what or why they do what they do, but do not stay close to her. I've seen them surround her and attack anything that approaches. If we separated and shes surrounded, wait for me. Do not try to help her."

"This doesn't make sense, surely-,"

Jon eyes her before agreeing. "None of this makes sense. It never has. I've seen it happen too many times, she has a power over them that she isn't even aware of."

"Then why don't you tell her. She could _use_ it she could-"

_**"No.** _I don't want anyone else finding out that the white walkers obey her. She isn't good with keeping secrets. If people knew what she could do," Jon trailed off.

Dany didn't need him to finish. She knew what people would say, what they may do.

"Here, take this." Jon turns and pulls something out of his bag, before handing her a blade, similar to the one that Arya carries that she calls 'Needle'. It was light and shined unlike any other metal she had ever seen.

Dany felt a chill run up her spine.

"Will it do any good against the others?" she asked him, very quietly. The stare he gave her was unreadable.

Finally he nodded. "Yes, I've had dragon glass melted in with the Valyrian Steel. Use this if you must, but only if you are cornered and running isn't an option." Jon stressed.

Dany examined it and took a few swings, admiring the way it shined. "Thank you. I didn't realize you had this made for me. How long did it take?"

"I didn't. Bran did. He saw you needing this in a vision, it took weeks to make."

Dany felt herself smile, she was in awe of Bran Stark.

Not only was he kind and intelligent but his visions were remarkable. She wondered if she could convince him to join her council when he is a bit older. She needed others like him, the Kingdom would need to be rebuilt, and having others like him on the council would make that happen.

Jon began making his way back to the castle, Dany walked behind him, looking out at the sky. It was even colder than it was the day before and she wondered how they would survive if it kept up.

"Are you worried that I am not strong enough? Is this why you kept us out here training for so long?" Dany finally asked.

"Yes, but I'm also worried that you aren't ready for what war is really like."

"I won't show them any mercy, if that's what you're afraid of,"

"Its hard to know what you will do before you're forced to do it. I used to worry about Sam too. She's proven that she has far less mercy than any of us. That works for her, but that is why she would not make a good Queen. You must find that balance on your own."

Dany nods silently before he stops and turns to her.

"I've noticed that you've been getting ravens from noble houses across the Seven. Do not feel as if you must agree to a political marriage to be Queen. I will back you no matter what, and the people should come to respect you as _Daenerys Targaryen _before any other name. Choose a marriage for love, and you're people will respect you for it. Be a Queen that rules on her own two feet."

It's like a weight is lifted off her chest. She has people who will support her _for her_. Not for their own political gain or greed. But for her. Family. She finally has family.

xxx

Sam sighed as she pushed her plate out of eye sight. She was finally starting to feel the morning sickness that typically came with being with-child and wished she could simply leave the table, but knowing she needed to have this discussion she forced herself to stay in her seat.

A couple of hours ago Jon had left the keep, promising to be back soon and Sam wanted to speak with the girls alone.

Dany was sitting across from her at the table, rocking a giggling Lyanna in her arms.

Sam smiled at them both before she turned to Sansa who was sitting on her left.

"Are your things packed? Jaime mentioned he wanted to leave at first light."

Sansa, always polite nodded as she took a delicate bite of her own cake. Arya, rolled her eyes before she quickly took a bite of Sam's cake after making sure she wasn't paying attention.

When Sam didn't seem to notice, she took another bite and glanced at the half eaten dessert before shrugging and finishing the rest.

"Arya, and you? Are you ready to leave?" Sam asked as she glanced at her now empty plate.

"Yes, its not like I have that much to take with me. Can I ride with Gendry instead of the carriage?" Arya asked hopefully.

"I don't care. Just don't get into too much trouble, I have enough to worry about as it is." Sam gave her a stern look.

Before Arya could retort the doors to the chambers were pushed opened, and Osha entered looking frazzled.

"Whats going on?" Sam demanded as she stood from the table to rush to her.

"There's a large group of White Walkers attacking the keep just outside of the castle walls."

"I wanna see!" Arya jumped from her chair in time for Sam to pull the girl back and shoving her back into her chair.

"NO! Where is the Kingslayer?" Sam asked.

"He went to the forge with Gendry to finish the weapons Jon asked for."

"Damn, that's on the other side of the Keep." Sam looked worriedly around the room before she started searching through her trunks.

When she found what she was looking for, she stood again and handed it to Arya.

"Take this, and go to the hiding spot Jon showed you yesterday. Osha, gather all of the children and follow her. No one is to come out until Dany or I come for you. Understand?"

Osha nodded while Arya ignored them all. Her attention was focused on the sword that Sam had handed to her.

"Ice." Arya whispered.

"Yes, Jon instructed me to give it to you if something happens. Its yours now."

"But, but I'm a girl. Shouldn't Bran or Rickon get it?" Arya asked in a small voice. Sam had never seen the girl so out of sorts before. Never in a million years would Sam imagine those words would leave Arya's mouth.

"Girls are just as good as boys, most of the time we're far better. Jon wanted you to have this, your father saw how strong and brave you are. You should be the one to carry this. So keep it safe and protect our family." Arya was speechless as she threw herself into Sam's arms and hugged her.

Sam kissed her head and pulled back.

" Take the wolves with you, they are with the boys in their chambers. Now go. I'm trusting you to get everyone hidden. Okay?" Arya nodded before yanking Sansa's arm so hard the girl yelped as she was dragged from the room with Osha following closely behind.

Once they were gone Sam turned to Dany who was already up and going through Sam's trunks.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked irritated that her neatly folded dresses were now going to be wrinkled.

"You need trousers. Wearing a dress while riding a dragon isn't very comfortable."

Sam's face twisted from disgust to interest in a matter of seconds.

"Good thinking. I don't have any trousers but Jon has a pair that we can probably tighten." Sam said as she started going through Jon's much smaller bag of clothes.

xxx

Once both women were in boots and breeches, they headed out into the court yard where the dragons were already waiting for them.

"We need a plan," Sam grunted as she got onto the dragon without the grace that Dany had developed.

"Do you think we should split up and come at them from both sides?" Dany asked as Sam started to climb back off Rhaegal.

_"What are you doing?_" Dany asked in confusion.

"I think I should go in on foot, I'll throw flames much easier if I'm level with them and Rhaegal can fly above me." Sam wiped her hands and started to walk in the direction of the gate.

"You cannot be serious. You will be hurt or killed. They can't hurt us if we're flying." Dany argued.

"What would be the fun in that?" Sam grinned as she waved for the guards to open the gate.

Dany hesitated knowing this was a terrible idea. It was beyond dangerous and just downright foolish. She had heard from the others that Sam wasn't fearful of the whitewalkers but this was insane. "I don't think Jon would want us to do this..."

"Oh come on. He's out on his patrol, which is what we will be doing. Did you not wake up this morning thinking this was a good opportunity to mess up some white walkers day?**_ I know I did_**." Sam said with a big smile showing off her white teeth. She almost looked like a shark in the darkness.

Dany could only shake her head and give a soft chuckle.

"So, you already know how to ride a dragon. But you also need to know how to kill. Men, white-walkers, random Lannister's out running about" Sam waves her hand in the air when she says 'Lannisters' "... Killing has turned into a hobby of mine as of late."

Before Dany could ask why killing Lannister's became such a hobby, they both heard a voice interrupt.

"I still think you should be the one to lead the army tomorrow. You'd still be able to kill while ordering everyone else around...your two favorite activities." Osha said smugly as she approached behind them.

Sam turned around and put her hands on her hips. "What the hells are you doing here? I told you to go with the children." She pointed a blade at her for good measure.

Osha didn't seem fazed and handed a letter to Sam. She scanned over it before clinching her fists and crumpling the letter.

Very briefly, her eyes met Dany's before she looked back to Osha with a look that promised a blood bath.

"Bad news?" Dany questioned.

Sam sighed. "Robb wants me to meet him, he's surrounded the castle and promises he will call off the attack if I go to him."

"No, you should wait until Jon returns," Dany tried to reason.

"I should, and its probably trick, but it doesn't really matter. Those damn things are killing innocent people and if me going to him stops that, then I must go."

"No. Wait for Jon to come back." Dany pleaded now.

There were a few moments of silence as all three women stared at each-other. Osha knew that look on Sam's face and knew there was no arguing with the crazy woman. She seemed to convey this to Dany in just a look.

"Innocent people are dying, your people." Sam said in a very manipulative tone, already knowing Dany's weakness.

Sam watched as something crossed Dany's face. She thought she would back down, was ready to just tell her to go back with the children if she was frightened, but then the silver haired girl with violet eyes leaned forward, her eyes burning, as she picked up the rope she was using to guide Drogon with.

"Robb Stark wants to see you, then he will see us both." Dany said with fierce determination.

For the first time in a very long time Sam was at a complete loss for words. She was annoyed and amused and impressed and something like proud all at once.

"Then lets not keep him waiting." Sam smiled as she got back on Rhaegal.

"Don't wait up Osha!" Sam called over her shoulder.

xxx

"What is_ that_?" Sam screeched over the heavy winds.

"I don't know," Dany sounded as dumbfounded as she did.

Sam decided on just ignoring it, after-all they had bigger fish to go after, but then they heard the cry of a child from below. Dany didn't hesitate as she guided Drogon to land behind the small shack. Sam hesitated and then followed. Her gut told her this wasn't the best idea, but it was too late to back down and she was itching for a fight anyways.

By the time Sam landed Dany was already off Drogon and climbing through a broken window.

Sam almost followed until she heard a loud growl behind her. She spun around and let out the loudest scream possible.

A fucking bear.

Not just any bear though, a fucking blue eyed, white walker bear.

Could things get any worse?

"You have got to be kidding me," she started to back away, leading the giant beast away from the shack where Dany was.

It followed every step she took, and never having seen a bear before, she wanted a good look at it before killing it.

Sam couldn't help herself, a bear white walker seemed like such a rarity.

Dany had just crawled back out the window, carrying the toddler on her hip as she saw Sam standing a couple of feet away from the bear. She waited for the bear to attack, or show any signs of aggression towards her, but it didn't. He just watched Sam as she seemed to study it.

If she weren't witnessing such a sight, Dany would have sworn it weren't real. But it was, and the glowing blue eyes on the beast marked it for what it truly was. It was a whitewalker, and it seemed to be in a trance as it obediently stood in front of Sam.

Jon was right, and Dany felt a shiver run down her spine. This wasn't right. Sam shouldn't be able to do this. Her doubts doubled when Sam turned to look over her shoulder at her, pointing back at the beast with her thumb up in a clear 'look what I found' gesture.

That smirk dropped though as her face morphed into one of terror.

_"No." _Sam screamed when she got a good look at the child in Dany's arms. Even in the dark Sam saw what it really was. She turned her back on the bear to run back to Dany when the bear charged, knocking Sam to the side as it charged towards a wide-eyed Dany.

xxx

When Jon arrived back to the castle, he could see all hell breaking loose from the sky. Terror gripped at him when he saw the fires spreading throughout the keep.

He'd only been gone for a few hours, having to go out and meet the army that was marching North towards the Trident. All of the reports he had gotten had said Robb was near there. The whitewalker attacks had died down as they followed his brother, he expected his family to be safe while he coordinated with the men leading the army.

He was wrong.

xxx

Dany arrives back to see the fires have spread and without having to look very hard spots Jon in the courtyard fighting a group of whitewalkers that had him surrounded.

With the help of her dragon they quickly kill every whitewalker in sight.

When all seems clear, Jon turns to Dany with fear written on his face.

"Where is Sam?"

Dany hesitates.

Jon's eyes go from worried to furious. He's in no state to make nice with the future Queen. Aunt or not.

"Where IS SHE?" He growls, reaching out to grip her arms in a tight grip as he shakes her.

"She's by the river waiting for Robb," seeing his face grow even more furious she corrects herself. "We had an attack and Robb, and he sent a raven saying if she met him he will stop the attack, so we went."

Jon's hands are shaking and she lets out a little squeak at how tight his grip is. He finally shoves her away from him with disgust written across his face.

"I told you, by gods I told you today. I told you not to follow her on her crazy whims. You're supposed to be the more levelheaded one. You're supposed to be Queen and you follow her out to meet Robb? How foolish are you?" Jon's all but roaring at her now.

Dany's trembling stops as she regains her confidence. She won't allow any man to speak that way to her again. She lived with it her entire life and she won't be the trembling weak woman who backs down because a man is yelling at her.

"She made a decision, it was her choice. I tried to talk her out of it and when that didn't work I followed. Don't blame me for something that isn't my fault," She murmurs, but she has the good sense to shut her mouth after that. Jon stares at her for a moment before he turns to head back towards his dragon.

"Where are you going?" Dany calls after him.

"To find her." he calls back.

She watches him go, debating on following him. She decides against it though when she sees a couple of white walkers approaching the castle doors. Jon can find Sam while she keeps the children safe.

xxx

Jon has absolutely no faith in his ability to find Sam in time to convince her to come back with him. He's not delusional enough to think that he has any type of power over her, she will do as she pleases like she always does. The one thing he is sure of is he has developed something of an expertise in goading her into coming after him, and he hopes it will be enough to get her back to the castle and away from that damn river where Robb is probably already at.

Let it never be said he isn't a glutton for punishment.

When he arrives and sees her leaning against a tree trunk studying her nails, he can't help the relief he feels. Then the anger comes. The look on her face doesn't help matters. She has that unmistakable look – the one she's had when she knows he's angry and just doesn't care. It isn't a smile exactly. It's something in the eyes - something sparkly and secretive and a little guilty.

She starts to back away as he approaches but he is faster. He quickly pulls her in for a quick kiss before tossing her over his shoulder and heading back in the direction of the castle. Her screams and kicks are ignored until they reach their chambers where Dany assures him the kids are all sleeping in the room next to theirs.

He informs her they will need another day before departing. He doesn't wait for a response before slamming the door in her face.

He kicks off his boots as he tosses her onto the bed where she curses at him while he pretends not to hear her.

Finally once he is down to his small clothes he climbs into the bed where she is fuming.

"Why do you treat me like a child?" She demands, a confrontational edge entering her voice.

"Because you behave like one. I'm exhausted, just go to sleep," he tries to wrap his arm around her from behind only to be smacked.

"Robb has a plan," she starts.

He rolls his eyes and laughs without humor. "Of course he has a plan, he always has a plan. A plan you always seem to fall for. Now go to sleep," Jon pulls her with him so that she is forced to lay down.

After a couple of minutes of silence she speaks.

"I know how to end this,"

Jon remains silent as she continues.

"You won't like it, but it is the only way to take him by surprise."

Jon wants to lash out at her, tell her she's foolish and a huge pain in the ass, but something clicks.

Something that's been there - buried beneath the endless layers of never ending battles that has taken over their lives and always ended the same.

The fights they've had. The times shes hurt him as he hurts her, the times shes left him behind promising to never come back.

But it doesn't make any difference where she goes. She couldn't escape him even if she wanted to. Just like he could never escape her.

Wordlessly Jon sits up and looks into her eyes. Its then she knows he understands. They are finally a team.

xxx

Its their last day in this hell hole hole known as the Twins and she isn't sure if she is going to miss it, or be upset that Jon won't allow her to burn the damn thing to the ground on their way out. She asked only in jest, but looking around at the place she wonders if she wouldn't be doing the world a favor.

Staying another day had turned out to be a blessing. While many were injured and needed to be treated from the unexpected attack the night before, their family needed this time to bond.

She watches with a small smile as Jon plays with the boys as they run around the dining room. They had one last feast with all of the soldiers and servants, everyone enjoying Lord Frey's wine cellar a bit too much. She can't help but smile at the genuine look of happiness on Jon's face as he plays with his siblings.

He knows they may not survive and this could be their last moments as a family. The thought that Jon may not make it makes a fire build within her and she knows if that happens, no one will be able to stop her from setting the world on fire. The only ones that would be safe from her wrath are in this very room, and some like the Kingslayer are pretty expendable to her. Hell hath no fury like Sam scorned.

The thought that she had this kind of hate in her frightens her. She knows only one person is keeping her from falling over that edge, and she may very well lose him. Her fists clinch with the idea, she bites her lip so hard she can taste blood.

He will survive because she won't allow it any other way.

xxx

Jon places a kiss on Lyanna's forehead before pulling away. He wants to remember her, like this. She looks like an angel in her sleep and he wonders if Sam looked that way when she was a babe. He can hear her moving around in the other room, and can imagine her anxiously pacing the room waiting for him.

He should be desperate to hold her, make love to her for what could be the last time, but he dreads going in there. There's been a haunted look in her eyes all day and he hates to see her suffering.

Her plan is the most ridiculous thing he has ever considered.

Yet... he knows it is the only way.

The thought of what he will have to do tomorrow has him abandoning his sleeping daughter to hold the woman that is his everything.

xxx

When he enters she turns around to face him. His grey eyes lands on hers. "Are you okay?." When she only stared at him incredulously he sighs and gestures for the bed. She watches him sit before she joins him.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," her voice breaks and he has to compose himself. She needs him to be strong right now. Its his turn to be the rock.

She continues, "What if you are killed? What if he wins and there is nothing I can do to stop him from hunting down our family and butchering them. Jon- I don't know what I'd do if i lost you. I don't know if I could even go on and stop him from killing everyone we love," she's in tears now and he can't stand it. He pulls her to his chest before the sobs take over.

"Shh, we'll be okay. I won't let him hurt you or our family," he vows. She shakes her head in disbelief and blows out an exasperated breath.

"No, what if you fail? What if I lose my mind and he gets the children? I'll go crazy if you're not there anymore," she sniffles as she wipes her wet nose into his shirt. He grimaces but accepts it. She's his, snot and all.

She takes a calming breath and tried another angle. "Jon," she pleads in a small vulnerable voice. "I'm scared."

That did him in.

He let out a laden breath and speaks"Shh, its going to be fine. I promise you," he lifts her face up by her chin and forces her to look into his eyes. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to our family," he promises, His hands rubbing her arms soothingly.

When she seems like she is going to argue he huffs, "Sam, listen to me. Trust me, I won't let him hurt you." he commands and this time she listens to him.

She looks up to him with a small smile, the smile that's only for him.

With a deep determined breath he begins to undress her, taking the time to place a kiss on every inch of skin he uncovers. When they finally join as one, he groans thickly against the ridges of her ear, making her pant out how much she loves him, how much she adores him, and how much she needs him. And with every thrust she feels his undying love, his faith, and his possession of her. She knows that he loves her as sure as she knows she loves him.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

In reality, and if told from the perspective of a normal and rational point of view, planning to take on thousands of white walkers on is about the most insane thing a person could do.

Good thing Sam Stark was neither normal nor rational.

Dany's violet eyes just about bugged out of her pretty face in disbelief. "You must be jesting," Dany reasoned.

"The only joke around here is that dress Osha has on," Sam turned to her maid. "Seriously, why can't you just wear what I give you?" Sam asked with a scrunched nose.

"You said to wear something that would blend in," Osha defended, looking down at dress she had found in the servants quarters.

"It has what looks and smells like shit all over it," Sam screeched as she realized Osha was about to lift Lyanna into her arms.

"It's just manure, I'll blend in just fine with the trees and such,"

"What trees have you been around? Sometimes I question my sanity allowing you to stick around," Sam huffed. Osha sniffed herself and shrugged.

When Osha made another move to pick up Lyanna, Sansa quickly intervened and lifted the babe before Sam's head exploded.

"You go change, we don't have time for this," Sam ordered to an irritated Osha who quickly scampered out of the room with an annoyed expression on her face. When Osha was out of eyesight Sam turned around and spotted Dany staring out of the window at the falling snow.

Dany could feel her stare and sighed. "I don't like this. Jon's been gone too long,"

Sam moved to stand next to her to look out into the blizzard that had suddenly hit them just a few hours before. She stared out at the storm, unseeing, for a minute or two before finally shaking her head.

"How long ago did he leave?" Sam asked, ashamed that she hadn't been paying more attention. Her morning sickness had been terrible and she had spent all morning heaving into a chamber pot.

"Almost two hours ago," Dany said frowning.

Sam bit her lip as she narrowed her eyes. He had said he was just going to check the escape route the Kingslayer had planned on taking the children through, it shouldn't have taken more than an hour.

Sam and Dany both stood vigil another hour until Jaime approached them from behind.

"We need to leave now if we want to reach the meeting spot by nightfall,"

Sam's stomach dropped.

Jon was still missing, and if Jaime didn't leave now he may not make it in time to meet with the rest of the guard who were planning to escort him and the children to Casterly Rock.

With a hard breath Sam finally made a decision.

"You will go but Dany will fly above you until you are across the river. Take the wolves and make sure Viserion doesn't fly too far ahead. If something happens, send him back to Dany. She'll be able to get to you much quicker than I will."

Jaime frowned. "You're going to go out alone? If Snow's been taken, its probably a trap."

"Your point?"

"My point is that you need to wait for Snow to return, or allow some of my men to go with you, and to be honest you don't look so good."

Sam fumed. The fact that he thinks she needed his men to help her or that she looked awful and was combined in the same sentence was both insulting and degrading. She had to remind herself that attacking Jaime Lannister would only hurt the children chances of escaping.

"What choice do we have? I can feel the walkers closing in on us. This castle will be surrounded on all sides soon. There is no time to argue, just for once do as you're told." Sam's voice was harsh and Jaime winced.

With a nod he turned and exited the room.

The goodbyes were hard. Sam placed several kisses on all of the children, and thankfully Rickon didn't throw too big of a tantrum. Having Tommen there helped keep him occupied, and Lyanna was sure to throw a big enough fit for the both of them. Hearing her daughter cry that way tore at her heart. She had no choice though. So she gave Osha a quick hug that shocked the wildling woman before she forced them all out, with Dany flying above.

Some of the soldiers had stayed behind but Sam looked at them all as if they were utterly useless and quickly changed into the breeches that she had worn the day before. When she came back out to find Rhaegal she noticed a couple of the soldiers following her.

She turned to them incredulously waiting for them to scare off on their own, which was a change since she usually encourages everyone to stare at her, whispering their latest gossip of her and her antics.

In the past, it has always amused her.

But today, it is having the opposite effect – so she fixes them with the most fierce glare she can muster at the moment, expecting them to scatter like the cowards they usually are. When they instead meekly follow behind her, she finally stops.

"Don't follow me," she hisses before making a shooing motion at them. That was the last thing she needed. She needed to be stealthy, sneak up on her enemies and having those overgrown man children following her would only make her stand out.

Once she was on Rhaegal she urged him forward, her stomaching dropping a little when he took off. She was not dealing with this morning sickness well and briefly wondered if she vomited all over the white walkers below, maybe that would gross them out enough to get them to back off.

xxx

Sam wasn't air-born but a couple of minutes when something flew at them, causing her to let out a high pitch scream as they were hit.

The impact didn't knock her off, but it sure did make them go down. She let out another squeal when they hit the ground her tumbling off of the small dragon in a very undignified way.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled as she cradled her hurt wrist and stumbled to her feet. She could feel rocks embedded into her scalp as warm wet liquid dripped down the side of her face. She hastily wiped it away, wincing when some went into her eye. She looked around her trying to find where the dragon landed but only seeing white walkers in every direction.

She wasn't sure how long she stumbled around in circles for, but soon she heard wings flapping from above her and looked up to see Dany arriving with a worried look on her face. Sam frowned before looking around to see what had Dany so worried.

White Walkers, hundreds maybe thousands were surrounding her. She quickly looked back up and shook her head at Dany.

"Don't come down here," Sam yelled at her.

Dany hesitated and Sam quickly spun in a circle as she decided her next move.

The pain in her wrist only caused her anger to rise, and suddenly she didn't feel like holding back anymore.

_Why should she_? These monsters were terrorizing her _home_, her_ family_.

_ Yes_, her home was currently where the riff raff of the Seven had joined together but still...

She was pissed that these things were here in her home terrorizing and killing _her people. Jon's people,. Dany's people. The children, Lyanna, Osha, Hodor, Arya, Gendry, Sansa, Myrcella, Tommen, the Kingslayer... what's her name who makes the lemon cakes that are so tasty... _

Damn those mother fuckers! White hot hatred burned within her, a fire that had been slowly building for so long that she couldn't even fathom how she didn't set fire to this place before now. _Set this place on fire, and watch them all burn. Watch the whole world burn... _

With that final thought she gritted her teeth as she flicked her injured wrist and sent a wave of fire at them all.

_Burn_, she thought with a wild gleam in her eyes.

She wasted no time in charging for the biggest one she could find as she rammed into him with her new strength, laughing in glee when his large body hit a tree causing the whole thing to break in half. Feeling movement behind her, she raised her hand behind her and let out the largest fire ball she could muster and tossed it into the crowd behind her.

Feeling her hands shake with the need to **hurt** something, she charged at the closest one and kicked his legs out from underneath him as she put him in a choke hold. With a bit of pulling, she snapped his neck, smiling as she heard the sound of tearing flesh and bone. She paid no attention to the blood that now covered her face and chest.

She didn't hesitate to chase after the next, kicking it in the back causing it to fall to the ice and slide several feet as she dived for it.

She wasn't sure if it was minutes or seconds but when his head was tossed carelessly aside, she regained her footing and looked up to the sky.

Dany was above her, sending flames at the monsters that were off to her right.

Smiling she spun around and took off in the other direction, eyeing a rather feisty looking white walker who didn't at all resemble a human, she idly wondered what type of creature it had been as she removed its head with her bare hands.

xxx

Dany watched in utter horror at the scene unfolding below her.

_Sam,_ the same girl who Dany had spent several days, laughing, joking and training with, had turned into something unimaginable.

When she arrived to see Sam stumbling around in a daze holding what looked like hurt wrist, Dany panicked thinking that maybe something terrible happened to cause Sam to look so lost in a sea of White Walkers.

Maybe Jon was dead.

But when Sam looked up, Dany knew that was not the face she would be wearing if she lost Jon.

Although she hadn't known the doe eyed temptress for long, the one thing Dany was sure of was Sam's love for Jon. If he had been killed, Dany knew the girl would completely lose it.

So with relief, Dany focused on the monsters who seemed to be gathering around her friend.

They weren't attacking, which Dany found even more worrisome.

Then Sam's demeanor changed, her lost expression changed to one of pure rage.

Then she attacked.

Dany guided Drogon to help, aiming his fire at those that were arriving, creating a ring of fire around Sam.

She feared the fire would spread and hurt her, so Dany was careful not to send the flames too close. While she knew Sam had temporary powers from the child she was carrying, she didn't know how much fire she could withstand.

When dozens were burning, Dany looked to Sam once again, feeling protective of the small girl who was even more surrounded than before.

What she saw would haunt her forever.

Sam, was now utterly transformed into something closer to a demon than a girl.

Her once brown eyes now shined a strange pinkish color as she set the creatures on fire while ripping others apart.

What confused her even more were now the White walkers were attacking each-other seemingly following Sam's attack. There was no rhyme or reason to the battle below. Some followed Sam as she tackled and even help rip heads off as she held them down.

Dany wondered if Sam even knew what she was doing anymore.

She didn't seem to be Sam at all, Sam was_ gone_.

Dany needed to find Jon, she needed him to stop this. Or at least tell her what she should be doing right now because her instincts told her to get the hell out of there. With a guilty glance below, Dany guided her dragon to find Jon.

xxx

Sam wasn't sure how long she massacred those around her, but suddenly she felt an ice cold breath against her neck.

_Of-course._

"So pleased you could join me," a sinister voice whispered into her ear. Quickly spinning around, she saw a disturbing smile take over his handsome face.

"Robb," the name left her lips like a curse.

"Hello love," he greeted, mock bowing to her.

She didn't have time for a witty reply before he was on her, slamming her to the ground.

She screamed and fought as he climbed to straddle her chest, "You bastard!" she shrieked as she started to slap, scratch, bite, claw, anything to get the weight of him off of her. She could hardly breathe.

"No, that would by my brother. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you though," Robb's glee was too much for her.

With a growl she used every ounce of magic she could feel in her to shove him off. He flew several feet before slamming into a tree and falling heavily to the ground.

She made a show of getting up and dusting herself off, looking utterly bored with their upcoming battle.

Grinning she circled him.

"I'm sure he will be very happy to see me, so where is he?"

When a taunting smirk was his only response, she lurched forward enough so that she could deliver a blow to his face before dancing out of his reach again.

He spit out a mouth full of blood before he laughed at her.

"Did you think it would be that easy?"

"No, but I'm glad for it. I've wanted to do this for a very long time," In one swift move she faked to the right before sliding to the ground, and between his legs where she used all of the force into a kick that landed to his manhood. From the sound of his squeal and the force of it, his balls probably ended up somewhere in his gut.

She quickly moved out of the way and kicked him again as he fell to his knees, this time in the neck leaving him gasping for air.

Then she on him, knocking him flat on his back and climbing to straddle him as he had done to her.

Robb growled in fury as he slammed his fists into her chest, knocking her off his lap, She scrambled to climb back onto him when he grabbed a hold of her long braid and pulled her down so he could head butt her.

He was already on his feet before she could recover and a hard kick to the gut had her crying out in pain.

"You're weaker than the last time," he observed as he kneeled over her. She cried out again when he kicked her in the same spot.

"I'm going to kill you," she promised before she started to throw up blood. He watched her as she wretched and held her stomach, letting out little sobs as she continued to throw up anything and everything that had once been in her stomach.

"Come on love, where's that fire that had me chasing you across Westeros? Surely you have more fight than this," Robb kicked her again, sending her body into the air and several feet away where she rolled onto her side.

Tears leaked out of her eyes as she fought to breathe.

When he approached from behind and tried to turn her on her back, she surprised him by shoving the blade Jon had given her into his chest.

He let out a grunt of pain as he struggled to pull it back out.

"**_Valyrian steel_** with Dragon Glass," She grunted as she finally got to her feet.

"You bitch," he muttered as he finally pulled it out. He pointed it at her "I wonder how this would affect that child in your womb, how about we see?" He once again launched at her sending them both to the ground where they each tried to get control. She used the brute strength she had developed from her pregnancy to over power him as she repeatedly hit in him the face.

A sound from above had them both looking up.

Black wings flew past as a flame of fire danced past their faces. Sam quickly threw herself out of the way as Robb screamed out in pain as the fire caught his furs on fire. He worked on putting it out while Sam put a safe distance between them.

Sam never thought she'd be so happy to see Dany before.

Dany swiftly landed with Rhaegal right after her and Drogon.

Sam felt relief at seeing that her sons green dragon was okay, and she allowed herself to collapse into Dany's arms.

Dany quickly caught her and pulled her over to Rhaegal as Drogon kept Robb at bay with his flames.

"Are the children safe?" Sam gasped out, trying to regain her balance. Something was broken, and she felt around at her ribs realizing there were more than just one broken bone. She wondered if the child would be okay and glared towards Robb who had been attempting to circle the dragon.

Sam moved to attack him again while Dany pulled her back.

"No, you're hurt,"

"He has Jon," Sam panted, frustration evident on her face.

"No he doesn't, I just saw him a few miles north. He's been fighting off a large group of them. He needs our help," Dany tried to pull Sam away again while Sam refused to budge. She stared helplessly at Robb who had been pacing a safe distance away.

"I need to end this," Sam said in desperation.

Dany watched as Sam slowly made her way to Robb again.

Dany's eyes met his long enough for him to give her a disgusting leer that had her clenching her fists.

She knew she should stop her, should get Sam back to Jon so that he could take on his brother himself, but something suddenly had her following Sam's lead.

That leer had set her teeth on edge and lit a fire within her.

Violet eyes met cold blue ones as she advanced upon him.


	71. Chapter 71

This is the last chapter- there will be an epilogue that I will post later today.

**Chapter 71**

Sam circles Robb as if he were her prey, she revels in how uncomfortable he suddenly looks, as if he just realized he may have bit off more than he could chew.

_Good_, she thinks with nothing but pure hatred.

He should be afraid, she is going to rip him to pieces

"You look afraid," she taunts. Enjoying the way he clenches his teeth and growls at her.

"I'm never afraid,"

"You should be." She manages to maneuver him towards a grouping of trees, boxing him in so he has no choice but face her.

"I should? Should I remind you how this always ends?" she wants to bare her teeth at him.

"Its a shame the bastard isn't here to witness this," he goes on.

An almost imperceptible change took place in Sam's face at the mention of Jon, and Dany wonders how long it is before Sam loses it and attacks.

She knows that's what he's hoping for, and she prays that for once Sam doesn't rise to the bait.

"You won't be hurting anyone ever again," Dany says, trying to draw his attention to her instead. Even though Sam looked absolutely lethal, she was obviously trying to hide how hurt she was. Dany knew Sam was in bad shape.

"Says the girl who is about to be killed first," Robb snarls at her.

Sam forgot herself for a second and snorted loudly enough to pull Robb's attention back on her.

"You're delusional if you think you're getting past me," Sam moves to stand in front of Dany protectively.

While Dany appreciates Sam wanting to protect her, she also saw how weak Sam was starting to look. The smart thing would be for her to occupy Robb until Jon arrived.

_Of course Sam doesn't always do the smart thing. _

Dany can only watch as Sam lunges at Robb once more, much slower than her previous attacks have been.

A scream echoes all around the tree's as Robb slams Sam to the icy ground and once again starts to kick her in the belly.

He gets in three kicks before Dany is on his back, her finger nails clawing his face as she tries with all her might to get him to stop.

Dany can feel the heat of the flames as both Drogon and Rhaegal breathe fire down upon them as she struggles to get her dagger into Robb's back. He lets out a growl as he slams them both into a tree. Dany grunts at the impact as it knocks the air from her lungs. Her hold loosens and she lets go, crying out as the bark digs into her back. She makes one more weak attempt to attack him as he heads back to where Sam's crumpled body is laying.

He's expecting this though and he reaches back and all Dany sees before the world goes black is his fist.

xxx

Sam watches from her place in the mud as the man of her nightmares approaches her. She wants to run, she wants to lash out  
and maybe attack him, but she does neither.

So instead of looking up to see his cold blue eyes, she chooses to study the mud thats caked onto her cloak and underneath her nails. With how bright the sun was shining, she could clearly see how filthy she was.

A shadow blocks the light.

Finally, he addresses her. "How is it," he drawls with faint reproach, "that in all this, you survive?"

There's no clear answer to his question. Before, perhaps she could have told him, shes a survivor, or Jon always saves her. But now…

"Luck, I guess."

She holds his gaze for a long minute before he slowly nods.

"It's a pity that you didn't stay with me like a good girl. I wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble that way."

"I know." She responds in defeat.

"You're going to watch as I kill everyone you love, and when I'm finished with them you'll be begging for death." He promises as he turns to finish what he started.

Sam scrambles to her feet, knowing the one word she is about to utter will change everything.

"Wait." She yells.

_She launches herself forward, but trips on a burnt corpse that may have been human.. or maybe it was an Other. Sam isn't sure she can tell anymore. _

___He does not attempt to help her up, instead he pauses. _

Sam couldn't begin to tell him what it is she wants from him. Her eyes skitter to a small form laying several feet away.

_ Silver hair._

Dany.

_Finally, she breathes, _"I don't know what to do."

He looks tense, ready to rip her apart. "Watch as I tear apart all of Westeros."

She nods, this is what she was expecting. How could she have hoped for anything else? Why did some small part of her hope that once she was clearly defeated, he would see reason and stop all of this madness. Why did she think things could end any other way?

_Because you love him. _

_And then for a brief moment, something crosses his face. Some emotion she assumed was long dead; but then in a flash his eyes are cold again. _

He's gone and never coming back. He's going to kill everyone you love. He's going to kill Jon, and there's nothing she can do to stop it.

_Unless... _

The ground beneath their feet suddenly heaves and shudders, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees. She's mildly surprised when he lurches forward to pull her back up by her forearms. His grip is tight and cold, and she knows there will be bruises, that's if she even makes it till tomorrow. Some part of her knows deep down she won't. She knew it from the start. She would never survive this. The thought doesn't bother her like it should. Just as long as the ones she loves survives, as long as Jon survives she'll be okay. Because if she lost him, she would be lost.

Just when she has her balance, the ground beneath their feet splits. He pulls her back and shelters her, shielding her from the falling trees around them. Her thoughts go to Dany's still form and she struggles to get out of his arms. He's too strong and she watches helplessly as a tree cracks down the middle and covers the silver haired girls form.

"No, Dany. Let me go, shes-" Sam struggles against him and he pulls her closer into his chest. "I'm going to think twice about rescuing you next time if you scratch my face with all of this flailing," he says, to which she fully ignores and continues to struggle for her freedom.

"Stop it," he yells, furious that he is trying to help her and she's trying to get away from him. He should be killing her, he should be killing everyone she loves, everyone who betrayed him. But instead he finds himself saving the girl who is the bane of his existence.

_Sam has nothing to offer him but misery. She's his devastation and dream breaker- she's conniving and ruthless. _

If anything, he should extinguish her for what she had unleashed on his yet unravished world. _She has ruined everything_, he tells himself as he pulled her from the fault line that has ripped apart the earth below them. She has nothing left to offer him. Nothing except a beautiful face - those dark seductive eyes and pouty lips, that makes him want to-

**_Yes_**. Perhaps she has enough to offer him after all.

He gently strokes her cheek but there is no tenderness in the touch.

She stills, _finally_, and sags in his arms.

All the better, because if she keeps this up he'll probably change his mind and kill her.

But a quick punch to the gut and Robb finds himself letting her go with a grunt. Sam wastes no time as she stumbles forward and claws at the tree covering Dany.

When she finds her friend, she pulls her out from under the branches and into her lap. She feels a pulse and sighs. "She's hurt but she'll wake up, she's strong," she mumbles mostly to herself. "She'll wake up." She repeats. "I know it."

Suddenly his fist is wrapped in her hair as he rips her away from Dany. Sam screams and struggles, digging her nails into his arms to get him to loosen his hold on her. It feels like he is ripping her hair out of her scalp.

His fist meets her belly, and she crumples to the ground. It feels like she can't breathe as she gasps for air, her lungs burning.

When she coughs up blood, she knows something is terribly wrong.

xxx

At some point while searching for Sam, Jon realizes that his brother has her.

Everything he had done up to this point had been to prevent this situation. Jon knows that Robb knows the key to his submission is through Sam.

Unfortunately he is right. Jon would do anything to get her back. Sacrifice anything and probably everything.

So Jon does what he knows he shouldn't. He goes for her, of course.

xxx

When Jon finds them, he is shocked by the change in his once close brother. His time away has slashed hard lines into his face, added a cruel twist to his mouth.

He's hardly recognizable to him this close.

But then he sees _her,_ everything else fades.

Around them, White-Walkers, Others and Soldiers battle. The Kingslayer's forces pull madly against those of his brother's in an unwinnable stale mate.

They are using fire, but for each burned White-Walker, there are 4 dead soldiers. Jon's dragon is flying above, supplying fire from above but even that isn't putting much of a dent into the amount of undead attacking.

When Jon sees Robb move away from Sam's body Jon makes his move.

He weaves through the chaos, and, against the odds, wrests her from the white walkers that were guarding her.

Lifting her into his arms, Jon begins to take her to safety.

As they move she starts to wake.

When those chocolate eyes he loves meets his grey ones, she flings her arms around his neck and cries.

There isn't time for him to console her, so he keeps moving, set on getting her to safety.

"Jon, Dany is hurt, she's-" Suddenly Jon comes to a halt.

He tenses against her and she pulls away from his chest to look behind her.

"Hello, brother," Robb murmurs as he ghosts closer to them. His voice echoes like a memory she never knew she had.

Jon nods in his brother's direction. Something passes between them, wordlessly, because suddenly Sam is set to the ground as Jon turns to face Robb.

Robb watches as Jon readies his light-bringer sword.

Before Jon can move forward, Sam quickly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek.

He turns slightly to kiss her back. "I love you, so much." He breathes the words into her skin and with one look makes it clear to her that he wants her to stay in her place, off to the side.

He doesn't wait to let her say it back.

She watches helplessly as the brothers circle each-other. Suddenly she recalls words that Robb had whispered to her... _ "I will destroy anyone that attempts to take you from me." _She isn't sure when he whispered those words into her ear while he was thrusting inside of her, it could have been just months ago, or it could have been a hundred years ago... all she knows was that was a promise he intended to keep.

She limped forward as she clutched at her broken ribs. One was splintered and every-time she took a breath it would dig into her lungs. Her whole body ached and she had no power left to create fire.

She looked around them at the battle that the three of them had been ignoring.

One of the nearby Others looks up from the soldier he had been killing to meet her stare.

In her mind she orders him to drop the dying man.

Immediately the other drops the dying soldier.

Sam sucks in a breath when she realizes several of the white walkers and others have all stopped what they were doing.

Ghostly blue eyes all focus on her.

Suddenly, everything in her mind clicks.

She knows what she should do.

Her dainty hand bloody hand that is caked in mud lifts and points.

"Kill him."

When she turns back to the two brothers, she watches as they fight against one another. Its almost beautiful the way they move, almost as if they havebeen doing it for centuries.

_That's because they have._

She can see that Jon is the superior fighter, he's glorious and from this angle he looks so _young. _

When both men are surrounded by Others, Sam moves closer to intervene if necessary. She is feeling stronger but she knows one well placed hit could probably have dire consequences.

Jon's eyes go wide in shock as he is pushed out of the way as the Others grab onto Robb who is struggling and cursing at them to obey him.

"They don't obey you anymore," Sam announces as she steps into his view. Jon quickly joins her, pulling her behind him.

"What did you do?" Robb shouts as the others start to pull on his limbs, attempting to rip him apart.

At this Jon intervenes, raising his sword. "This isn't right, it shouldn't happen this way," Jon yells at her, hoping to force her into stopping them.

Sam seems hesitant but eventually gives in and orders them to stop. The creatures appear confused and let go, taking a few steps away to wait for their next order. Jon quickly scans the battle field and notices some are still fighting and he wonders if killing Robb will end it.

With one last look at his once beloved brother, Jon shoves the light-bringer into Robb's chest.

A howl is heard as Robb tries to push himself off of the blade. Jon pushes forward more, piercing through the other side.

From where Sam is standing, she can see Robb is completely skewered on the sword.

But, his haunting blue eyes are open and wide.

He's still very much alive.

A memory flashes through her mind, words spoken so long ago from the Red Priestess.

_**A sacrifice must end this.**_

Sacrifice.

Sam hears the battle raging on, and knows that soon everyone she loves will fall.

Her ears are ringing as she knows what she must do.

Jon suddenly looks up and meets her dark but determined eyes.

He knows what it will take.

"NO," Jon lets go of the sword and backs away.

"Jon," Sam moves forward, desperately trying to make him see what he must do. What must be done to save them all.

"NO." Jon shouts out, his hands are now in his hair as he shakes his head at her. Tears are falling down his cheeks.

_He's so beautiful and good. I'm not, and this is my way of being good for him... a sacrifice to prove I was worthy of his love. I finally found a way to deserve him, even if I will lose him. _

_He's going to be so broken after this. _

"NO." he shouts again before stumbling and falling to his knees.

Sam watches on in horror as two Others take advantage and move forward and grab a hold of Jon, one begins to twist his neck.

Sam isn't aware of how she got to Robb, but suddenly she has the sword free. She turns it on herself in time for Jon to break free of the monsters that had been holding him.

"I love you, always." She whispers but knows he will hear.

She shoves the sword into her chest, holding in the scream of agony she wants to let out.

As she drops to her knees she looks to a frozen Robb who seems to be horrified to see what she has done. His once cold blue eyes look incredibly sad.

With the last amount of strength she has left, she pulls the sword from her chest and shoves it into Robb's chest.

His eyes immediately go black and glassy as he falls forward.

Sam looks up to where Jon is.

His mouth hangs open and his expression unhinges her soul.

This is the last thing she sees before everything goes black.


	72. Chapter 72

**Epilogue **

"_We do not remember days; we remember moments."_

_Cesare Pavese_

He was shaking. He couldn't breathe. The pain was unbearable.

Jon forced himself, no _commanded_ himself to breathe and get to his feet. He needed to hold her, he needed to feel her heart beating to assure himself this was not real. This was a terrible nightmare and once he touched her he'd wake and she would be sleeping right next to him. Taking up almost the entire bed and most of the furs like usual. It had always puzzled him how such a small person could take up so much room. But that's what Sam did. Where ever she was, she was the center of attention. She could fill a room more than hundred people could.

Jon forced himself to move forward, ignoring the feeling in his chest that at any moment his heart would explode.

When he finally landed at her feet, he reached out with a trembling hand as he placed it on her chest. His eyes closed as he focused.

_No heartbeat._

xxx

When everything was said and done, Catelyn Stark never imagined Jon would be the last one standing.

She was sure that the selfish girl would have thrown the bastard to the fires to save her own hide.

She pauses to watch him across the field, and for one split second she feels guilty for the pain he is in. Although _guilty_ isn't the right word either, _but perhaps the feeling is somewhere in that family._

Never has anyone looked so utterly destroyed as he does.

As she makes her way closer, she suddenly stops to examine something at her feet.

Her beautiful boy, her first born, her Robb is gone. She reaches out and freezes a hair's breadth from touching his handsome face. Her arm goes slack across her knees as she looks up to the person who was_ responsible_ for all of this.

Finally, she abandons the corpse and, for the first time, addresses him.

**_"She's dead." _**

Jon refuses to look up. He will not dignify that old crone with a response. The person who meant everything to him was gone and now he has to deal with the woman who made his childhood a complete hell.

What did Jon ever do to deserve this kind of luck in life?

He notices mud in Sam's hair and he quickly starts trying to get it off, she would hate to be so dirty.

He ignores the shadow looming over them until her dark silhouette takes up all of the light.

He needs the light to see, he needs to clean her off. Sam would not want to be this dirty.

He's forced to finally acknowledge her.

Jon glances up and meets the eyes of the woman who hated him his entire life.

She holds his gaze for a long minute before speaking. "Why aren't you going to look for the children?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he mumbles. He doesn't have any energy left to really be angry at her. _ Not when she is gone. _

"I didn't know —" she begins.

"Just leave." he interrupts. He doesn't care what she has to say.

He's both irritated and shocked when she kneels down and reaches for Sam's face.

Jon can't help but let out a ferocious growl as he pulls her further against his chest.

**"Don't. Touch. Her."**

If Catelyn is offended she doesn't show it.

Instead she moves closer to stare down at the girl who caused so much drama in their life. Her eyes pass over her dark curls to her long lashes and pouty lips. When her eyes stray further down she sucks in a breath.

"She was carrying a child," Catelyn's voice sounds raw, as if she suddenly realized the hell that surrounded them.

"It wasn't a secret," Jon mutters, unable to even think of the child he and Sam lost. _Their son._

"How far along was she?" there is an urgency in her voice that has Jon looking up at her again.

"Not that far," He doesn't understand why this matters but whatever curiousity he had is now gone as he focuses on Sam again. He starts to use his fingers to comb her hair out, frowning when he finds knots.

Suddenly Catelyn is grabbing his forearm "Tell me, could this child be Robbs?"

Jon has no idea how he should answer this. He doesn't want to deal with this right now and a part of him hates this woman enough that he is willing to let her think it could be Robb's. He's in his own form of hell right now and why shouldn't she be too? _Misery loves company right?_

"Could be," two seemingly innocent words that are far from it. It's probably one of the worst things he's done but right now he doesn't care. He wants others to feel a fraction of the pain he feels right now.

Catelyn gasps and clutches her stomach as she starts to cry.

Jon should feel guilty but he doesn't. His father would be so disappointed in him.

"We have to save her," Catelyn manages to get out between sobs.

Jon frowns and looks up to meet her eyes. The same color blue as Robb's. Even after everything Robb had done, the loss of his brother hurts.

"Carry her," Catelyn orders as she gets to her feet and starts to pull him by his furs. Jon stands but holds his ground. He isn't ready to move her yet.

"Come on, we can save her, we can save them both." The desperation in her Tully Blue eyes has him following her.

It isn't long before they reach a river where they see her.

"You're late. I was expecting you a while ago," Melisandre smiles at them both.

Jon is frozen in place but Catelyn rushes to the woman.

"She could be carrying Robb's child. You must save her,"

Whatever hope Jon had before is now gone. Replaced with anger that he even dared to hope for even a second. He clutches her closer to his chest as he inhales her scent.

When he hears footsteps approaching he loses it.

"You keep back," Jon reaches for his sword before he realizes he doesn't have it. He doesn't have it because its sticking out of Robb's chest back in the clearing.

Melisandre ignores him and turns to Catelyn.

"There would be a great price, there always has to be a balance, a life for a life."

Catelyn looks about ready to strangle the woman.

"I'll give you mine, save the child."

Melisandre laughs, before shaking her head.

"The child must grow inside of his mother. He has powers that will bring him back, your life must be traded for the mothers. If the mother survives, the child survives."

Catelyn looks to Jon who is still slowly backing away. He doesn't want that witch anywhere near Sam and their son.

"Hand her over," Catelyn shouts to Jon who looks like a cornered animal.

"Stay back witch," Jon snarls when she takes another step forward.

"If you don't allow me to help, you will lose them both."

Jon has heard enough. He gently laid Sam to the ground and stood, reaching out and grabbing Melisandre by the neck as he squeezed.

The red witch struggled in his hold as Catelyn screamed from behind them.

"**Stop it**, she will save them."

Jon drops the witch to the ground as he goes back to Sam's body. He cannot stand to see her so alone. She is meant to be in his arms, and for one crazy moment he considers burying them both in the crept at Winterfell. That thought is quickly discarded as he thinks of how angry she would be if he left the children alone.

"She can _save_ them," Catelyn repeats impatiently.

Jon lets out a bitter laugh shocking them both.

"They always say that, but then they don't mention the curse it brings, monsters rising because you can't bare to live in a world without them,"

"I would do it for Ned. I would do it for Robb," Catelyn whispers with tears in her eyes.

"The child isn't Robb's. You would give up your life for my bastard son, and the woman who killed your _beloved_ son."

Catelyn's breath catches as tears fall down her cheeks.

"I miss my Ned, and Robb loved her. He would want me to do do this."

Jon can hardly believe the words coming from her mouth. He expected her fury, he expected her to try and kill him for lying to her. He didn't expect the sympathetic look she was giving him. It felt so unnatural for her to look at him that way. He was used to glares, not sympathy.

"Besides, this is my own form of payback. That girl brings nothing but misery to any man who loves her, I'm really just sentencing you to a long life of suffering,"

When all he does is stare at her, she adds "The children love her too. She will be good to them. You make sure of it."

"Make a choice," Melisandre's voice cuts through their moment.

Jon met her eyes with no hesitation this time.

"Save her."

xxx

14 years later...

Lyanna Stark was not going to 'entertain suitors' as her mother calls it.

Especially arrogant assholes like him.

No.

Nope.

No way, she would not spend time with a haughty, annoyingly, yes handsome but very, very rude Lannister with absolutely no manners or decency.

She absolutely hated him.

Loathes him.

Her mother had lost what little sanity she had left by inviting the boy here.

Her grey eyes watched them across the courtyard as he showed off his skills with the bow.

When he hits the center perfectly _again,_ she rolls her eyes.

Of course her traitor brother would be there watching in awe as the Lannister ass pranced around the practice yard like his shit smelled better than everyone elses.

She folded her arms across her chest as she glowers at them before turning and stomping off to her secret spot. To her sanctuary.

To her Godswood.

It was the only place she could escape to if she wanted to be alone and clear her head. With two younger siblings and a handful of cousins, she rarely got time to herself.

Her brother Ned was almost two name-days her junior but already he had their mothers talent for wreaking havoc.

Of course none could compare to their little sister, the only ten year old capable of throwing a tantrum loud enough to be heard throughout all of Winterfell.

Kat was a replica of their mother in looks and temper. Bedtime for those two was like watching a comedy show. Both refused to give in to the other and usually their mild manner father would have to intervene and separate the two.

Ned looked just like their father, as did she. Dark curly hair, grey eyes and pale skin. Sometimes she felt so plain next to their doe eyed mother and sister. They were blessed with perfect skin, perfect curls and chocolate colored eyes that men find themselves trapped in. Her mother often told her that she was the real beauty, but Lyanna never believed her.

Even her cousins were all exquisite. Her cousin Faye was only a couple name days younger than she, and already blossoming into womanhood. She was tall, with long golden hair and emerald green eyes like her father. Her Aunt Sansa and Uncle Jaime had 4 girls, all of them a couple years apart with golden hair and looked like angels. Her mother often joked it was the Kingslayers punishment to have so many beautiful daughters. Jaime Lannister took his fatherly duty quite seriously and was often seen threatening boys with his sword.

Feasts were pretty entertaining to watch, especially when the dancing started.

Even her father took enjoyment in seeing the Lannister frazzled while protecting his cubs.

Her Aunt Arya gave her two cousins, Rickard who was five and Robert who was seven. They were about as rambunctious as they came. Rickard looked like a Stark with his dark hair and grey eyes while Robert looked like his father. Her Uncle Gendry was black haired and blue eyed, and built like a true Stag. There was no doubt that he would be swinging a war hammer in just a couple years.

Her Uncle Bran gave her just one cousin, Ben who was only four name days younger than her. She didn't get to see them very often though. Her Uncle Bran and Aunt Myrcella moved to Kingslanding several years ago when her Aunt Dany asked him to be Hand of the Queen. Her mother rarely allowed them to go South, saying that she'd rather they all stay in Winterfell where it was safe. She'd heard stories of the war that took hundreds of thousands and she didn't blame her mother for wanting them to stay close. She shuddered just thinking of the monsters they had to face.

Although she often wished she could see just one so that she could finally know what it was like to ride on Viserion and do what they were meant to do. Hunting down monsters while protecting the Seven.

Sometimes she dreams that during one of their nightly rides Ned and her come across a group of White Walkers. The dream always feels so real, almost too real. She can even feel the heat of the flames as they attack the creatures.

A twig snapping pulled her from her thoughts. She quickly pulled out her hidden dagger as she spun around.

_Cedric Lannister._

_Figures. _

"What are you doing out here?" Lyanna demanded, fists clinching, angered that he had invaded her private place.

"What? Can't a man check on his Lady to make sure no harm has come to her?" That smirk made her want to punch his pretty face in.

"I can take care of myself, and trust me, if anyone needs saving around her its _you,_" she barked.

He held back a laugh. She was really quite entertaining.

"Now, sweetheart-"

"Name's Lyanna." She spat at him.

"My dear Lyanna, I just want to ensure your safety,"

"Sure you do,"

"No really," he moves froward reaching for her hand.

She takes a few steps away from him.

"You really are disgusting. You're worse than I thought, and trust me what I thought before was _bad_."

He rolled his eyes. "Right. How wretched of me to want to make sure you're safe."

"Yes, wretched is the word I'd use,"

"I can think of a few others, incredibly handsome, extremely smart, brave, and -" his wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Right," she scoffed. The nerve of him. How his father Lord Tyrion could be so nice but spawn a boy like him she'd never understand.

Deciding she couldn't stand another minute in his company she took off running.

She could feel him catch up, he was running faster than her. It had only taken him a minute, even with the fantastic head start she had gotten.

His hand reached out and grazed against her arm. He was almost close enough to grab her. The slight touch from him filled her with revulsion and made her move even faster than she thought possible. She barreled forward, suddenly a root caught her foot and she went tumbling, pulling him down with her.

She landed face first into the brush, and felt another hit as he got yanked down with her, landing on her back.

He rolled over and pulled himself up laughing as he extended a hand out to pull her up as well.

She ignored it and helped herself up glaring at him for making her fall.

"How about a kiss for catching you?" He asked, grinning widely at her. His jade eyes were bright as he pulled a twig out of his golden hair.

Instead she punched him in the nose.

xxx

When they made it back to the Keep he was still nursing his bloody nose and even more wounded pride while she tried her best to hide her smile. That felt really, _really _good_._

Her father was the first one to see them as frowned at her disheveled appearance before he looked behind her and saw Cedric.

Normally her father was the calm, rational parent, but his grey eyes darkened as he stormed past her to the unsuspecting Lannister.

It took Lord Tyrion, her uncle Jaime and her mother to convince her father to let the poor boy go.

When everyone was finally calmed down the smug bastard blew her a kiss, not expecting her fathers ward, Colin Umber to punch him in the same spot she did.

Her sister Kat pulled her away as she giggled. "You should have let him kiss you so we could watch him and Colin fight over you in the middle of the Courtyard..." "hopefully in the rain," she added with a mischievous grin.

"Eww," Lyanna made a disgusted face at her little sister.

Lyanna felt her mothers disapproving stare she eyed the leaves scattered throughout her hair.

Both girls groaned when their mother ordered them to go get ready for the feast they were having in honor of the pompous ass.

Before Lyanna could escape her mother caught up with them, apparently enjoying her misery.

"Oh and dear, I told Colin he could escort you into the feast. Please be on your best behavior." Of course when her mother says 'please' it usually means 'you better'.

For the first time Lyanna actually felt like doing something that she'd only seen her mother and sister do.

She felt like crying, sobbing and possibly stomping her foot.

But of-course, she was too much like her father and instead sucked it up and did what her mother wanted her do.


End file.
